The Story Of Nicole Toretto
by LisaXShield
Summary: What if Letty and Dom did have a child in the first movie? Nicole Toretto, who is a little firecracker but just like her parents in every way. But how would a kid change things? How can a child grow up running from the law, deal with family deaths and make it through it all? ( Takes place in the first movie )
1. Nicole Toretto

_A/N \- So I always have been writing wrestling Fanfiction I never tried anything outside my comfort box until now that is. This is my first Fast  & Furious Fanfic I'm gonna try it out and see how it goes since this is one of my favorite movie franchise. Also this story takes place in the first movie and going all the way to Furious 7. But leave me a review and everything telling me what you think about it. I'll take good and bad comments just don't be to mean! Lol anyway here is chapter one! _

* * *

_Chapter One.._

Mia was at the shop studying behind the counter as usual as Dom was in the back doing his own thing a blue van pulled up parking in the lot. This made Mia look up from her work and outside as a lady with blonde hair stepped out the van.

"Dom! Rebecca's here." Mia called out before focusing back on her work.

Dom rised up from his chair and walked out from the back and out the shop. "Rebecca your early."

"Yeah well the kids had a half a day and Ms. Ortiz didn't answer her phone so I thought I drop her off here then home alone." Rebecca shrugged.

"Well I see you but who I don't see is my kid." Dom said and smirked when Rebecca rolled her eyes.

Rebecca went around to the other side opening the door. "Come on Nicole we are here." The other girls awed in disappointment.

"Okay!" A cheerful little voice said as a seven year old girl jumped out from the backseat and onto the ground.

She had a tan like skin complection with big brown pretty eyes and her height was suitable for her age. Her hair was black and straightened out it stopped to the center of her back as it fell in her eye a bit. She wore blue jeans shorts, tennis, and a black short sleeved v-neck with a black beanie. And her small pink and black stripped bookbag on her back.

Rebecca closed the door as Nicole ran around the front. "Daddy!"

Dom's face lit up as she ran over to him smiling he caught her and lifted her up. "There's my girl, how was school?"

"Bor-ing." Nicole sung. "But it still was fun."

Rebecca smiled. "Well I will see you next Monday Nicole be good and Dom you continue doing whatever the hell it is you do." She said getting inside the van closing the door.

"You know you love me deep down inside Rebecca." Dom said she just waved him off before starting up her car and pulling off he chuckled looking back at Nicole. "So you gonna tell me what you learned today or what kiddo?"

Nicole nodded eagerly as he began walking back to the shop with her. "Yeah it was a lot of reading skills my teacher said I was the best though which I already know."

He shook his head she was a little Letty for sure she showed sides of both of them but she showed her mother's side the most. It was hard having Nicole considering Letty and him was still young at the time he didn't know the first thing about being a dad. He forgot that he practically raised Mia who is a little firecracker herself at times. He remembered when Letty found out she didn't know what to do but she knew one thing. She wanted to keep and raise Nicole, Letty wasn't really the mother type but she did a good job at it.

Of course it was hard being a street racer and taking care of a seven year old but somehow they made it work. He knew if his dad was still alive that he would love Nicole more then anything just like him. Letty decided to name Nicole after Dom even though everybody gave them suggestions after suggestions. When she was born Letty just looked at her and said Nic and shortly it became Nicole.

"Aunt Mia!" Nicole jumped down going behind the counter.

Mia smiled hugging her. "There's my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece Mia." Nicole breathed out as she was getting hugged to death.

"Which makes you my favorite." Mia giggled letting her go. "Got homework?"

"Yup but can we save the math for later it makes my head hurt." Nicole said with a pout.

Mia nodded taking her bookbag. "Sure we can start off with the easy stuff first but first let me fix you a snack."

"Okay, where's mommy?" Nicole asked trying to get on the stool.

"Probably with Vince, your uncle Jesse and Leon she better have a good reason for not answering her phone that I know." Dom said walking past he lifted Nicole up with ease putting her on the stool before heading to the back.

Mia fixed Nicole something to eat before beginning to help her with her homework after a while a familiar face walked in the shop. "Mia there's that boy you like."

"Nicky hush." Mia shushed her but looked over seeing Brian indeed walking inside she smirked to herself. "Tuna on white no crust, right?

Brian sat down with a paper. "I don't know, how is it?"

Mia shook her head. "Every day for the last three weeks you've come here asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday it was crappy the day before, and guess what? It hasn't changed."

"Harsh." Nicole muttered.

"Yeah she is but I'll have the tuna." Brian said referring to Nicole's comment.

"No crust?" Mia asked

"No crust." Brian repeated as she stood up.

"Add those two together Nicky then give me a minute." Mia said going over to the other side to make the sandwich.

Brian opened the paper but glanced over at the little girl who was doing her homework he seen her here a lot and always heard her call Mia her aunt. He figured the guy in the back was her father but if he was, then who was her mother?Hearing a sound he looked up to see the guy known as Dom stand up he walked over grabbing a cold beer. He looked at Brian who shared the same look Dom looked at Nicole before going back over and sitting down.

"Here you go." Mia said putting the plate down in front of him.

"Thank you." Brian says picking it up and taking a bite.

Mia gave him a look before going back over to Nicole and started helping her Brian's head perked up when he heard the sounds of fast car engines. Four cars pulled up Nicole looked up from her homework hearing voices already knowing the family was back.

"What's up with this fool?" Vince said referring to Brian. "Is he sandwich-crazy?"

"No he ain't here for the food dog." Leon said getting a laugh from Jesse as they all began walking in.

"Chill out he's slinging parts for Harry." Letty said shaking her head.

"I know what he's slinging he's trying to get in Mia's pants dog." Leon joked again.

"What's up, guys?" Mia nodded.

"How you doing Mia?" Leon greeted.

"How you living, girl?" Letty nodded.

"Aye there's our girl growing day by day look at her Jesse." Leon said ruffling Nicole's hair messing it up making her pout and try to swat his hands away. "Woah!"

He was cut off by Letty pushing him out the way. "Get out of my daughters face would yah Leon," Letty took her shades off looking down at Nicole her frown turned into a smile as she fixed her hair. "Wassup baby girl."

"Mommy!" Nicole jumped on her.

"I missed you to midget." Letty chuckled holding almost bridal style like kissing her cheek multiple times making her giggle. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I had a half a day." Nicole said in a duh tone as her mother sat her back down.

"You and that little smart mouth and, you had a half of day?" Letty asked as she nodded in response. "Shit." She cursed walking to the back knowing Dom was probably pissed she leaned against the door way. "Hey Dom, you want something to drink?" Dom just held up his beer can shaking it before lowering it Letty sighed. "I'm sorry you know."

"And you know we will talk later." Dom nodded.

Letty just walked back over to Nicole wrapping an arm around her from behind. "Need help with your homework?"

"A little aunt Mia was helping me." Nicole says holding up a work sheet.

"Guess it's my turn let me see it." Letty said taking it from her looking it over they both looked over when they heard Leon and Jesse joking around.

"Ah he's beautiful." Jesse said holding up a pair of shades even though he already had on a pair.

"I like his haircut." Leon said eating a bag of chips.

"Vince...Vince!" Mia shouted as he was sitting next to Brian.

"What?" Vince looked from Brian over to Mia.

Mia sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

Vince looked her up and down before nodding. "You look good."

Brian stood up reaching in his pocket. "Thanks a lot Mia see you tomorrow." He said throwing the money on the counter.

Mia nodded. "Sure."

"Bye!" Nicole called out waving.

Brian looked back and smiled slightly before waving. "See yah."

Letty rubbed the back of Nicole's head watching knowing what was coming next Vince did a double take. "Tomorrow?"

"I love this part." Leon said as Jesse shook his head.

Vince got up following Brian out. "Try Fatburger from now on get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95 faggot."

"What's a faggot?" Nicole looked up at Letty.

"Remember those bad words we talked about?" Jesse said leaning next to her on the other side and got a nod. "Yeah, well we add that one to the list of them."

"Ohh." Nicole said nodding now getting it.

"I like the tuna here." Brian said as he continued walking.

"Bullshit no one likes the tuna here!" Vince yelled.

Brian shrugged. "Yeah, well I do." He was about to get his keys out but realized they weren't there. Before he could think he was pushed from behind into his car door he turned around nailing Vince with a right hook.

Hearing tussling Mia turned around and groaned in annoyance. "Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit!" Mia yelled as Dom made no signs of getting up she sighed. "I'm not kidding Dom get out there!"

Dom got up leaning his arm against the wall looking from the brawl over to Mia. "What did you put in that sandwich?"

"That's funny." Mia said with a frown

"Dom!" Letty said he looked over her eyes went from Nicole to him as she nodded her head outside.

"Alright." He said marching out from the back and outside with Jesse, Leon, and Letty in tow.

"Mia watch Nicky." Letty said before walking outside.

Nicole jumped down from the stool and walked but stopped when she felt something under her feet. "Huh?" Bending down she picked up a pair of keys and looked outside where she heard yelling.

Taking the keys she walked outside and saw her dad yelling at Vince before back at the other guy. Saying his last words Dom backed up Nicole walked past Letty making her do a double take.

"Nicky." Letty called out trying to stop her.

This made Dom turn around. "Nicole!"

Nicole ignored her father before holding out Brian's keys to him. "I think these are yours."

Brian looked down taking them. "Thanks kid."

Nicole smiled nodding. "Your welcome."

"Nicole!" Dom called out again making her whip her head around he pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come here."

"Sorry gotta go." Nicole said before jogging over to Dom.

"Didn't you hear me calling you the first time?" Dom asked sternly she looked down nodding. "Don't let me have to do that again you know better Nicky."

Nicole played with her fingers as her gaze stayed down. "I'm sorry daddy."

"I know come on let's go get your homework finished then where going home." Dom picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his chain. Dom grabbed Letty's hand walking past pulling her with him while everybody followed heading back in.

* * *

That was chapter one leave me a review letting me know if you like it and everything but until next time!

 **Chapter Two - We'll Always Be With You**


	2. We'll Always Be With You

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the three reviews glad some people liked it enough and thanks for the follows!_

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Nicole was downstairs in her pajamas playing a car racing game with Jesse as everybody was still getting ready. Vince walked in making Jesse look up distracting him for a minute letting Nicole win.

"Ha! I win again uncle Jesse pay up." She held her hand out.

"I really need to bump up on my game skills but a deal is a deal little bit." Jesse handed her $10.

"Getting hustled by a seven year old Jesse your slacking man." Vince shook his head before ruffling Nicole's head. "Sup short girl."

"Hey uncle Vince." Nicole smiled rolling her eyes playfully.

Letty walked downstairs wearing her outfit for the night she put a hand on her hip looking over at Nicole shaking her head. "Nicole Ortiz Toretto bed time you know that let's go."

"Can't I stay up until you get back?" She pouted.

"Nope." Letty said picking her up taking her upstairs with one arm. "I said bedtime."

"Man I never get to have any fun." Nicole said with her bottom lip poked out.

"Night Night." Jesse called out as she she waved goodbye to him and Vince.

Letty opened her room door and pretended to body slam her on the bed making her let out a giggle. She put her under the covers tucking her in before laying down next to her but propped up on her side. Letty played with her hair that was brushed in a pony tail even though a couple strands where loose.

"Do you guys have to go?" Nicole asked.

Letty sighed nodding. "Unfortunately yeah if it wasn't so crazy we would take you with us in a heart beat. Then again it would take some convincing with your dad but he would come around."

"That's true is it bad that I think sometimes you guys aren't gonna come back one day." She said the last part lowly but Letty heard her.

"Yeah it is, what made you think something like that?" Letty brow raised.

"Uncle Vince he said with all the trouble you guys get into on jobs that one day you won't come back. Then I wouldn't have anybody and would be alon-"

"Stop saying that and come here." Letty sat up pulling Nicole with her so she was in her lap. She rocked her back and forth trying to calm her crying down she pressed her lips against her head. "No matter what we'll always be here and I will always come back for you."

"You swear?" Nicole looked up.

"Pinky swear." Letty said hooking her pinky with her's smiling before hugging her rubbing the back of her head. "I love you baby girl remember that."

Nicole smiled playing with her mother's shirt. "I love you too, how much convincing you think it would take for dad to let me start driving early?"

"Alot of convincing." Dom said from the door way making them both look up he walked over sitting down next to Letty. "Leon is here and Mia's ready."

"K, I'm gonna go finish getting ready goodnight midget." Letty kissed her cheek a couple times making her giggle she chuckled before putting her back in bed. "I'll be downstairs Dom."

He nodded before tucking Nicole in and stooped down by her bedside brushing her hair back. "Just like what your mother said we will always be here and will stick together, okay?"

Nicole smiled weakly but nodded. "Okay."

"Candice is here if you need anything now give me five for good luck." He held his hand up she slapped it giving him a high five. "That's my girl we will back before you know it." He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled.

Dom stood up and turned out the light. "Night Nicky." He closed the door behind him he walked downstairs before everybody left out.

Nicole quickly jumped up when she heard the cars speed away reaching under her bed she pulled out a book and a flashlight. Jumping out of the bed she put on her slippers and carefully crept downstairs. Candice was sitting downstairs on the phone flipping through the channels looking bored. There was a knock at the door she groaned before getting up and answering it. Nicole silently celebrated she quietly but quickly jogged down the steps and ran outback.

Letting out a deep breath she looked back making sure Candice didn't hear before making her way to the garage using her flashlight. She went through the small opening going inside looking at her grandfather's black charger. Taking her book out she found a spot and leaned against the tire, she started reading.

Meanwhile...

Dom and Brian where in a cab since the race ended early due to the cops he had to say he was shocked that Brian actually came for him and didn't leave him behind. Brian was slowly but surely working his way into his good graces and wasn't a bad guy.

"So is it hard?" Brian asked easing the tension a bit.

Dom looked over. "Is what hard?"

Brian shrugged. "Having a kid a daughter at that I mean she's seven which means you had to be pretty young."

Dom sighed but nodded. "Not gonna say it was easy I was still young and wild and so was Letty. But when we found out we was having Nicole boy did things change some for the better other for the worst. The kid became my light at the end of my dark tunnel you could call it. See everything I do Brian everything is for her Letty and Mia I worry about myself later but they come first." He sat back resting his hands in his lap. "That's another reason jail isn't an option I can't let her see me like that not again."

"Well yah know from what I've seen you guys been doing a good job with her she's a cool kid." Brian nodded.

"Thanks." Dom nodded he sat back remembering when Letty took the test.

 _Flashback_

 _Dom s_ _at in his bedroom waiting he was sitting on the bed letting his leg shake to shake off the nerves. If she was pregnant everything was gonna have to change but he wasn't ready to be a father. He barely could keep himself and Mia in control at times a kid would just mean double the pressure and stress._

 _Letty walked out the bathroom her hair fell in her face as she had the test in her hand Dom stood up. She walked over keeping her head down and leaned it against his chest he occasionally heard sniffling. Letty wasn't one to cry but when she did she would never let anyone see._

 _"It's positive isn't it?' He looked down as she nodded he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. "You scared?"_

 _"And your not?" She pulled away looking at him. "Dom I-I don't know the first thing about being a mother look at me. But I'm not giving it up I don't know how where gonna do it but I-"_

 _"Look at me," Dom lifted her chin up. "Whatever happens happens you will be a great mother that I'm sure of hell we will just learn how to be parents together." He pulled her into a hug pressing his lips on the side of her head and sighed. "We are gonna get through it like we always do...I promise."_

 _End Flashback_

Dom shook his head they been through it but seeing Nicole everyday made all of it worth while in the end. They pulled up to the house he saw everybody was back he could hear the music from outside making him frown. Brian payed the cab before they got out saying their goodbyes Dom headed up the steps.

Dom stopped and turned around. "Yo, Spilner?" This made Brian stop and turn around. "You want a beer?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Letty looked up as she was laying on the floor in front of the TV Dom looked down at her with a pissed expression. She sighed getting up as he walked over to Leon. "Yo, Dom we were just about to go looking for you brother." Leon said until he smacked the beer out his hand and continued over to Vince.

"Where were you?" Dom asked.

"There were mass cops there they came in from every direction thar shit was orchestrated." Vince said pleading his case.

Dom nodded picking a beer up off the stool. "This your beer?"

"Yeah, that's my beer." Vince said.

Dom took it walking before stopping seeing Jesse and a girl who looked ready to do it right there. "Yo, Einstein take it downstairs you can't detail a car with the cover on. Can't even get that right." He mumbled shaking his head at the last part before getting stopped by Letty.

"You all right?" Letty asked folding her arms leaning against the doorway.

He leaned down to her level. "Am I all right?"

Letty gave him a look. "It was just a question."

Vince looked and saw Brian. "Yo Dom! Why did you bring the buster here?"

"Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs!" Dom yelled making everybody look over at him. "He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back." He said the last part lowly as Vince and the rest of the crew looked down. Dom walked over to Brian holding out three beers smiling slightly. "You can have any brew you want as long as it's a Corona."

Brian nodded taking it. "Thanks, man."

"That's Vince's so enjoy it." He pointed to the one he took.

Brian looked at Vince whipping it off before taking a swig of it making Vince glare as Dom just looked over at him. "Hey bro, you got a bathroom?"

"Yeah." Dom nodded keeping his eyes on Vince he pointed upstairs. "Upstairs first door on your right." Brian nodded before heading upstairs.

Dom walked over sitting on a stool across from Letty as he was rubbing the back of his head Vince walked over resting his arm on the wall pointing. "He's got no call being up in here you don't know that fool for shit."

Leon nodded. "Yeah he's right Dom."

"Vince there was a time when I didn't know you." He pointed. "And another thing you idiots need to watch how you talk about death when Nicole's around I'm serious watch it."

"Fine we get that but that was in the third grade!" Vince yelled not letting the Brian situation go.

Candice walked up the steps and down the hall opening Nicole's door. "Kid you still sleep in here?" She popped her gum cursing before reaching around for a switch. "Yo Nicole-oh shit." Her eyes widened not seeing her inside she quickly ran out.

As she was Dom and Letty was walking up the steps laughing about Brian owing Dom a 10-second car they stopped seeing her as Candice looked on nervous under their gaze.

"Well?" Letty broke the silence.

"She um she's.." Candice trailed off.

"She's what Candice? Still asleep?" Dom asked.

Candice quickly shook her head. "No she's not in her room at all."

"What! Move." Letty quickly pushed past her.

"What do you mean she's not there? You was supposed to be watching her Candice." Dom glared.

"I was nobody came in until your crew got here I swear I never left that couch!" Candice exclaimed worriedly.

"Then how did she get past without you seeing then? Who else came in here Candice?" Dom said as this time it wasn't in an asking tone.

Candice sighed. "Nobody!"

"Dom she isn't in here!" Letty said pacing out of Nicole's room.

Dom took a breath trying to calm down he quickly rushed downstairs with them following he pulled the cords shutting the music and everything off.

"What the hell man?" Vince questioned.

"Hush listen up, anybody seen Nicole walking around here somewhere?" He asked everybody shook their heads saying no.

"She was sleep, right?" Mia asked.

"Was she sleep Candice? Actually did you check on her once after we left?" Letty asked looking over at her.

"Yes well sorta." Candice mumbled.

Letty slowly took steps toward her. "Candice I swear if she is hurt in anyway I will run your ass over so fast you won't even see my headlights coming." She said in a dark tone until Dom pulled her to him.

"Enough standing look around the house no sight of her then we head out cops still lurking or not." Dom said pulling Letty over to Mia. "Stay here and calm down we will find her."

"I got her." Mia assured rubbing Letty's back.

"Let's go get the looking and if your not helping to search then get out." Dom said walking out the living room.

"Let me help." Brian said.

Vince shook his head. "We don't need-"

"Vince!" Dom shouted making him shutup he shook his head looking back at him. "Now is not the time and alright Spliner your with me let's check out back."

They checked out back not getting any response Brian walked down the driveway calling out her name. Dom shook his head looking around Nicole would never just up and disappear or go far from home she knew better. Catching something out the corner of his eye he saw a dim light shining from inside the garge he saw Brian was still down the driveway.

Dom quickly walked over slipping inside he turned the light on and there she was leaned up against the tire curled up knocked out sleep. A book and flashlight was on the ground his guess she fell asleep reading it.

"There's my little trouble maker." Dom said lowly walking over he turned the flashlight off and picked up the book looking it over. He was a bit shocked reading the title as it read **Do's & Don'ts Of Street Racing**. It was an old book his dad gave him when he started getting curious about how cars work and the different ways and techniques of street racing. It now made sense he scoffed out a smirk using one arm he picked her up. Her arms where over his shoulders as she used his shoulder as a pillow walking back, he hit the light before leaving out.

Dom walked back inside as everybody heads snapped to him. "You found her!" Jesse said in relief.

"Sshh." Dom hushed him as Letty got up quickly walking over and sighed out of relief as she ran her fingers through Nicole's hair.

"Where was she?" Letty asked still looking at Nicole.

"In the garage sleeping next to my dad's old Charger." Dom replied Letty gave him a look he shook his head. "Later for now take her up and put her back in the bed."

"Okay." Letty whipped her face with the back of her hand before taking Nicole and headed upstairs.

"I'm gonna take Brian home Dom I'll be back." Mia said.

Dom nodded. "Hey," He called out to Brian making him stop and look over at him. "Thanks Spliner."

"Anytime man." Brian nodded before leaving out with Mia.

Dom picked up the book wondering how she even found it but it explains why he couldn't find it now because she had it. After a while everybody left, Mia and the crew cleaned up before heading up to bed. Dom was the last to go up he turned out the lights looking in Nicole's room he saw Letty was in there still. Both girls where knocked out Letty had her arm draped over her as her chin was rested on top of her head Nicole had a big bed for a kid so Letty could fit in and Dom if he wanted.

He shook his head covering both of them up pecking Letty on the lips he rubbed Nicole's head before turning the light out. "Love you two." Dom shut the door behind him before going in his room. Today made him think a lot they definitely had to do the job now he had to make sure they would be set and had everything they needed. If they pulled this off he knew they would have to leave and stay low for a while but one question stayed in his head, were they gonna leave Nicole or take her with them after the job was done?"

* * *

That was chapter two leave me a review telling me what you think could use feedback so don't forget to review, fav, and follow anyway, until next time!

 **Chapter Three - Family BBQ**


	3. Family BBQ

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys means a lot glad people like the story so far the feedback definitely keeps me writing. But here is the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

Everybody was in the car shop working Letty was working on an truck some girl brought in she glanced over at Dom and Nicole. He was teaching her about different engine's and car parts she looked so happy and excited to learn. She couldn't help but smile even Dom looked like he was having fun teaching her.

"Alright go get me that tool box over there." Dom pointed to the black carrier.

"Okay!" Nicole quickly got up a ran over to it she tried picking it up but it wouldn't budge making her pout. Taking her other hand she got a good grip in it before using all her strength to drag it across the floor.

"Here let me help." Jesse said about to grab it.

"Noo!" Nicole slapped his hands away with force.

Jesse quickly put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry just wanted to help you looked like you were struggling."

"So? I can do it by myself." Nicole said before dragging it again.

Letty smirked knowing she got that from her always wanting to do things on her own too even at that age. Nicole brought the box of tools over by her father and opened it up for him.

"Being strong just like a Toretto," He ruffled her hair. "Now go see if your mother needs any help."

"Alright." Nicole skipped over to Letty giving her a hand by handing her the tools she asked for.

Dom was talking to Mia as Brian towed a car back. "Dom, I don't know what to do with it." She said shaking her head.

Dom looked up seeing it and started walking. "All right, what the hell is this? What do you got there?" He asked as everybody followed behind.

Brian hoped out walking over. "This is your car."

"My car?" Dom questioned with an amused smile pointing to himself.

Letty chuckled leaning back against the truck with her elbows propped up Nicole had her arms around her leg looking on.

"I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car." Dom said as Brian held back his laugh.

"You could push this across the finish line or tow it." Jesse said getting a laugh from them.

Dom shook his head. "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line."

"No faith." Brian held his hands up.

"Oh I have faith in you but this isn't a junkyard this is a garage." Dom says resting his arm against the doorway.

"Pop the lid." Brian said motioning to Jesse.

"Pop the hood?" Nicole corrected with a raised brow.

Letty, Dom, and Jesse laughed as Brian playfully rolled his eyes.

"You just got corrected by my seven year old daughter man now that's sad." Dom said shaking his head.

"Pop the hood." Brian said pointing.

They brought the car in popping the hood. "2JZ engine no shit." Jesse cursed.

"And what did I tell you?" Brian said.

Dom nodded. "I retract my previous statement."

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it or more if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Jesse said.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom said looking it over.

"Yes!" Jesse said before going over to his computer.

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass there's a show down in the desert called Race Wars." Dom said beginning to walk away. "That's where you'll do it when you're not working at Harry's you're working here." Brian turned around a bit shocked. "If you can't find the right tool in this garage Mr. Arizona you don't belong near a car."

Dom walked over sneaking up grabbing Nicole from behind lifting her up she let out a squeal giggling. Brian smiled slightly at the sight before Mia walked past him. "He owns you now." Was all she said making Brian look on confused.

Nicole was still in Dom arms playing with his cross chain. "Hey daddy?"

"Hmm? He looked down.

"Does this mean Brian is family now?" She asked looking up.

Dom looked back at Brian who was talking to Jesse and nodded. "Yeah you could say that, now you ready to start learning about Chargers?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "The one like grandad has in the garage?"

"Yup and speaking of that, what were you doing sleeping in there the other night?" He asked.

Nicole looked down and stopped playing with the chain. "I just wanted to be close to him somehow and I found and old book in the basement that was in his box."

"You know I used to read the same book in fact I got curious around the same age but if there's anything you wanna learn. Then just come and talk to me Vince or even your mother about it, alright?" He rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes sir." She nodded smiling.

"That's my girl now come on." Dom says as they head to the back.

The Next Day...

Nicole's hair was brushed in a high pony tail with two strands loose as she wore light blue skinny jeans with cuts in them. A pair of tennis and a white long sleeve v-neck with blue stripes and a hood attached to the back and the sleeves rolled up.

She was running around the yard playing as Dom was by the grill with Brian and Mia was coming from out the house with Jesse.

"Nicky you wanna throw the football around?" Jesse asked throwing it up a bit.

"Sure!" She nodded.

"Alright go long." Jesse pointed.

Nicole ran backwards Jesse through the ball as the ball was coming to fast but it went the other way. Bouncing off the side of the house it hit Dom's car making him stop from the grill and looked over at Nicole and Jesse. Both of them pointed at each other looking at him Brian laughed shaking his head along with Mia.

"How about you two do something less destructive and go bring me the rest of that chicken inside." Dom said pointing inside neither one questioned him and quickly went inside to get it.

Leon, Letty, and Vince pulled into the driveway getting out with bags he looked over when he saw Brian and stopped. Nicole walked down the steps handing her father the other plate of chicken.

"Here you go." She held it up.

"Thanks kiddo," He ruffled her hair.

"I'm outta here." Vince said handing Leon the bags making Letty stop.

"Come on dog." Leon said trying to get him to stay but shook his head seeing it was no use. "Yo, Dom."

Dom looked up. "Vince get over here and give us a hand." He said making everybody look over at him.

Vince shook his head. "Looks like you got all the help you need brother." He said getting in his car pulling out the driveway letting his tires burn out as he speeded away.

Letty put the bags inside before coming back out bending down she tied her shoe and felt a weight on her back. She smiled standing up grabbing Nicole's arm pulling her up so she was over her shoulder. Nicole giggled as Letty was tickling her and holding her tightly with the other arm.

"Trying to sneak up on your own mother huh?" Letty asked.

"No...no...I-I'm s-sorry." Nicole managed to get out. "D-Daddy help me!"

"Do you really think he-" Letty was cut off by Nicole getting quickly grabbed out of her arms. "Really Dom?"

"Can't ignore the child when she calls for you." He shrugged slightly and smirked when he saw the look Letty was giving him.

"Told you he's on my side." She stuck her tongue out at Letty who took two fingers grabbing it. "Hey!"

Letty smirked. "What did I tell you about sticking that tongue of yours out at me? Hmm?"

"Not tah do it." Nicole said in a voice since her tongue was being held.

"Good girl." She let it go.

"You have a weird way in discipline." Dom said chuckling.

"It works though." Letty shrugged.

"Alright everybody let's sit down." He put Nicole down letting her run to her seat next to Letty.

As everybody was sitting down Letty was fixing Nicole's hair before putting her shades on top of her head. Jesse grabbed a piece of chicken putting it on his plate.

"Hey, hold up." Dom said gaining everybody's attention. "Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken you say grace."

"Ah come on Nicole's the kid make her do it." Jesse said.

Dom shook his head. "Nicky knows the rules better then anybody why do you think she hasn't touched anything. Now your saying grace end of story."

They all bowed their heads. "Dear heavenly um..."

"Spirit." Nicole said helping

"Spirit thank you, Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection four core intercoolers." Jesse continued as everybody shared amused looks. "And ball-bearing turbos and titanium valve springs, thank you."

"Amen." Everybody said lifting their heads up.

"Amen." Dom said nodding he smirked looking over at Jesse. "Not bad."

"He was praying to the car gods man." Leon said getting low chuckles from everybody. "He's not the best."

"What do you want?" Jesse said.

"Practice." Nicole said.

Jesse high fived her over the table. "Thank you, girl."

Everybody shook their heads laughing. "Look who it is. "Old Coyotes 'R' Us." Leon said as everybody looked over to see Vince. "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin?"

Vince shrugged. "You know I gotta eat."

"He's always hungry." Letty said fixing Nicole's plate for her.

Dom nodded motioning him over. "All right sit down."

Vince walked over patting Dom on the back and messed with his head he rubbed Mia shoulder going past. "How you doing, Mia?" He ruffled Nicole's hair as he sat down. "Hey kid."

"Hey," She waved.

Vince was handed a beer as the food started getting passed around Dom looked between Vince and Brian he could tell the tension was still thick.

Letty saw this and slapped Vince shoulder slightly while smiling. "Let's eat some grub, man." He nodded.

After the BBQ was over Jesse, Leon, Letty, and Dom settled in the living room watching a movie. Letty was sitting in between Dom's legs while resting back on him. Nicole was laying in between Letty's legs laying against her chest asleep with the book in her hand. Letty had her arms wrapped around her in a hug watching the movie.

"You know I never pictured him as the family type." Brian said looking from in the living room to Mia who smiled nodding.

"Yeah, you would have never thought of Dom as a father but Nicole changed them both in a good way though." Mia said putting the dishes away.

Letty was playing with Nicole's hair they don't know what happened but Vince walked past kicking Leon's legs. He walked out the door closing it with a loud slam. This made Nicole pop her head up and rub her eyes with the back of her hand yawning.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed Nicky I'll be up to tuck you in, in a little bit." Dom said using his free arm to help her up.

"K, goodnight everybody." Nicole waved tiredly taking the book she headed upstairs.

Letty watched her go up and sighed. "I wish she didn't have to grow up."

"Yeah, me either that's why we enjoy the time we have with her while she's still young." Dom said kissing the side of her head.

Letty chuckled slightly. "That's true, how are you gonna feel when she start attracting guys?"

"What guys?" Dom questioned with a raised brow Letty looked up before both of them laughed. "No guys until she's twenty-never."

"Real funny." Letty laughed before it died down. "About that job coming up-"

Dom cut her off. "We're still doing it and don't worry it's gonna go fine then me you and Nicole are gonna take a trip and get away for a while."

"We are taking her with us?" Letty asked smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah we are, we stick together remember?"

"Right." Letty hugged him smiling but it turned to a frown she was actually nervous about it and had a bad feeling thing's wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

That was chapter three hope people like it don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think, until next time!

 **Chapter Four - Race Wars & A Job Gone Wrong **


	4. Race Wars & A Job Gone Wrong

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys really means a lot and glad to know people are really enjoying the story so far. This is the last chapter within the movie I will write a couple more chapters with Letty and Nicole in Mexico before I start Fast & Furious._

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

Brian was outside of the base they had set up and was looking at the pool that was outside the home/base it was already night time.

"It's Toretto, Brian." His Sergeant said coming out standing across from him. "It always has been Toretto, Tran and Hector are they're just fumes. Now I know you've been lying to me but my question is this, have you been lying to yourself?" He asked as Brian just looked down. "Because you can't see past Mia? Or the kid?"

Brian shook his head. "He won't go back to prison he has a family to take care of."

He nodded. "Well, that's a choice he's going to have to make there's all kinds of family Brian and that's a choice you're gonna have to make."

"If they do go down, what would happen to Nicole?" Brian asked.

His Sergeant shrugged before letting out a sigh. "If she has no other family and if the sister doesn't take care of her then..."

"Then what?" Brian motioned for him to go on.

"Then we will try to make sure she's put in a good home the kid at least deserves that much." He patted his shoulder going back in.

"Yeah well she's already in one." Brian mumbled throwing a piece of paper in the water before heading back in.

The Next Day

The whole team was at Race Wars instead of leaving Nicole home Dom thought it would be a cool experience for her so he brought her with them. Nicole was under the tent watching her mom's race and clapped when she won the guy didn't look like much of a challenge anyway. She walked back over and sat in the chair that Dom was standing next to.

"How do you like it here?" Dom asked stooping down by her.

"It's really fun! Do you think I will race here one day?" She asked looking up.

"No doubt in my mind just make sure to keep the Toretto name alive when you do." He nudged her.

"Are you kidding? I will be owning the place when I do start racing." Nicole said confident.

"That's my girl." Dom chuckled kissing the side of her head.

"What are we laughing at over here?" Letty asked as she high fived Leon walking past.

"How you got my daughter dressed like a little biker chick." Dom said rising to his feet

"The outfit is pretty cute if you ask me." Letty shrugged folding her arms across her chest.

"No complaints here." Nicole spoke up Letty smirked looking at Dom who rolled his eyes knowing this was a loosing situation.

Nicole had on leather pants like Letty with a white tank top that had a black skull decorated on the front and a pair of tennis. Her hair was out just some pulled to the back in a pony tail as a small black bow rested up at the top.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Dom shook his head.

Nicole shrugged. "Love us?"

"Yeah, well I already do kid so pick something else." He flicked her cheek making her giggle.

"So you ready to turn eight in a couple more days?" Letty asked getting a head shake from Nicole. "Why not?"

"Cause it will mean I'm getting old." She pouted as they shook their heads at her amused.

"Well your mom is up there to girl so you won't be alone." Leon said before getting smacked in the back of his head by Letty. "Ouch! I was kidding Letty girl dang."

Dom and Nicole laughed as Vince lowly smiled shaking his head along with Mia.

"Where's your boy Dom?" Vince called out.

"Don't know but I'm sure Mr. Arizona will be here soon." Dom said knowing Brian would show us he probably was already in a race already.

Letty pushed her shades back as her was out this time before sitting in the chair Nicole sat between her legs playing her mom's hand. Dom and everybody else just sat back and relaxed as some of their other friends joined them.

"You know what you want for your birthday yet?" Letty asked playing with a strand of her hair.

Nicole smiled nodding looking back. "Yeah to go to the beach we haven't been since I was five."

"The beach it is." Letty smiled hugging her from behind getting a little laugh from her. "Go on and play but stay in this area where I can see you yah little explorer."

Nicole giggled getting up. "Yes mam."

Nicole walked a little ways up but still everybody could see her looking up she saw Jesse's car but he wasn't coming back. Leon quickly jogged over to where the crew was calling for Dom.

"Yo! Heads up, bro we got problems!" Leon said as the team rised up walking up a bit

"What?" Dom asked.

"Jesse." Leon answered.

Before Dom could answer he saw Jesse's car leaving out of Race Wars making him look confused. "Where's Jesse going?"

"He just raced Tran for slips." Leon said.

Dom rubbed his forehead. "Oh, shit." Letty shook her head as she was standing behind them.

Nicole looked up seeing a black car speeding towards them she backed up a bit but stopped when she felt her father's leg behind her. Tran's car pulled up in front of them he got out slamming his car door.

"Where's he going?" Tran asked looking angry before down at Nicole who was staring at him.

Dom followed his eyes before moving Nicole to the back Letty grabbed Nicole pulling her back with her Dom looked back to Tran. "He went to the car wash."

"Whatever go fetch my car." Tran pointed.

"Go fetch your car?" Dom repeated. "We're not on your block you better watch who you talk to like that." He said turning around to leave.

"Toretto!" Tran yelled making Dom turn around to face him. "SWAT came into my house..disrespected my whole family because somebody narked me out, and you know what? It was you!"

Dom quickly knocked Tran in the face knocking him down and began punching him repeatedly as a brawl broke out Nicole eyes widen. Everything started to get out of control as security tried breaking it up and pulling them apart. Spotting something Nicole looked and saw what looked like one of Tran's guys stridding over to get involved.

She tugged on Letty's pants leg making her look down. "What is it?" Nicole pointed to the guy Letty looked up as he got closer she nailed him with a right hook knocking him down.

"Nice." Nicole nodded.

"Come on babes time to go." Letty said picking her up taking her away from the chaos.

"Get off of him man!" Vince said pulling Dom of. "Dom, chill out man! Come on!"

Dom got pulled off and was still getting held back. "I never narked on nobody! I never narked on nobody!" Dom yelled as Tran whipped the blood off his face looking back at him smirking.

Letty took Nicole back to the trailer they had set up she told her to stay put as she went to go check on the others. It was already getting pretty late Nicole played with her fingernails she knew her dad had a temper but wow. She couldn't help but smile her mom had a mean right hook to her if she could knock a guy down with no problem. Laying on the small couch Nicole found herself falling asleep and decided to take a nap.

After a while the trailer door got yanked open she jumped but woke up and saw her father walk inside as it was already dark. She could hear the music from outside followed by a lot of people talking and laughing.

Dom grabbed his leather jacket before stooping down in front of Nicole who rubbed her eyes sitting up. "Where's mommy?"

"By her car grab your jacket and come outside come on." He slapped her leg slightly standing up to his full height grabbing her jacket she took her father's hand walking out. He led her off the trailer and over to where the team and Mia was waiting he took her over to Letty. "Make it quick we gotta leave in a bit." Dom let her hand go and went over to talk to Mia.

"Leave?" Nicole asked confused looking up at Letty. "Where are you going?"

Letty shot Dom a look before stooping down in front of her. "We gotta job to do and once it's over-"

"No you guys can't leave, what if you don't come back?" Nicole quickly asked.

"What did I tell you about that? We are coming back you know we are we always do." Letty said rubbing the side of her head.

"But I got a bad feeling and you told me to always trust those." Nicole said holding on to her hand that was still rested on the side of her face.

"I did but now I'm telling you to trust me, okay? We are coming back and everything's gonna be fine I want you to keep these safe for me." Letty took off her dog tag chain putting it on Nicole before hugging her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nicole said lowly as Letty let her go and stood up she quickly ran over to Dom hugging his leg. "Don't leave...please."

Mia gave Dom a serious look he just ignored it picking Nicole up as she hugged him he rubbed her back. "We are coming back Nicky you know us better then that come on don't cry on me." He said lowly leaning back making her look at him. "Now's the time to be a big girl for me alright it's just like always one day is all it takes."

"But this day doesn't feel right, and where's uncle Jesse?" She mumbled as her cheeks was stained with tears that was drying up.

Letty had to look away making Vince pat her back she didn't wanna go either everybody had a bad feeling about this one.

"It's gonna be fine and don't worry we are gonna find him he's probably already at the house by now just laying low. But I need you to stay here with Mia and be good we are coming back for you I promise." He pressed his lips against her forehead sighing. "Mia take her."

He handed her over to Mia who took her Nicole hugged her aunt burying her head in her shoulder as Mia rubbed her back before looking back up at Dom.

"Mia-" Dom began.

Mia cut him off before he could finish. "I have respected you and I haven't said shit now I am asking you not to go even your daughter is."

"I'm doing this for all of us." Dom said.

Mia shook her head. "Don't give me that crap you're doing this for you, why are you insisting on doing this?" Dom just opened the door pulling away from her getting in the car as the team did so to. "Dom, please just don't."

Him and the team drove off making her curse and whipe the tears that was trying to fall she hugged Nicole and began walking.

"It's gonna be okay Nicky." Mia said her voice cracking a bit.

Brian jogged over. "Mia, what's going on?"

"What?" Mia replied plainly sucking up her tears.

"You know what I'm talking about." Brian said.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Do you always have tears in your eyes and a crying Nicole in your arms when Dom drives away?" Brian asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Mia asked getting annoyed before putting Nicole down she grabbed her hand as they started walking again Nicole was trying to whipe her tears.

Brian sighed. "What's he racing off in the middle of the night for? You know about the trucks?"

"No Brian! What trucks? Jesus Christ!" Mia shouted trying to push past him he grabbed her arm turning her around. "What?"

"Listen to me Mia, I'm a cop." Brian said.

Nicole's eyes widen not expecting that and already knew how her dad felt about cops but how did Brian get into his good graces if he was one? And what was a cop doing street racing? That was the real question that needed to be answered.

Mia gave him a confused look before shaking her head. "What are you talking about Brian? What is this?

Brian sighed looking from Nicole to Mia. "Ever since the first time I met you I've been undercover I'm a cop."

Mia shook her head as her eyes filled with hurt as Nicole looked down. "Oh, you bastard you bastard, come on Nicky!" She said turning away pulling Nicole with her.

"Mia." Brian called out grabbing her trying to stop her.

"Get off of me Brian!" Mia said pushing him off glaring trying to keep from crying.

"Mia! Listen to me! Everything I ever said and I felt about you was real I swear to God." Brian said in a calm tone as she shook her head not buying it. "You have to believe me Mia but this isn't about you and me. Your brother her father-" He motioned to Nicole who looked up. "is out there to pull a job we're running out of time those truckers aren't laying down anymore. Maybe they'll make it through tonight but every law enforcement agency is coming down on them." Brian said making Nicole squeeze Mia's hand now afraid for her parents well being. "If you don't want anything to happen to them you..both of you have to get in that car with me right now and help me."

Mia looked down at Nicole who looked up. "Aunt Mia?"

Mia shook her head feeling torn. "Mia, you are the only person that can help me right now please Mia please help me." Brian pleaded.

"I can't leave Nicky here Brian." Mia said sternly.

"Then bring her but we have to go now." Brian said Mia looked at Nicole who sent her a small nod she smiled slightly looking back up she gave Brian a serious look while nodding.

"Okay." She agreed.

They got into the car as Brian began driving Nicole shared the front seat with Mia looking at the map. She just hoped her parents Leon, and Vince was okay she wouldn't be able to take it if somebody got hurt. And Jesse she hoped he was safe she looked over at Brian before looking back away. He was an undercover cop so he was just doing his job he didn't care about their family or even wanted to be apart of it.

Brian pulled out his phone dialing a number. "This is Officer Brian O'Conner," Both girls gave him looks he caught this but shook them off. "Serial number 34762 I need a cell phone trace."

"Okay, what's the cell number?" A woman asked on the other end.

"Mia, what is it?" Brian asked as she gave him a look. "Come on, Mia She needs Dom's cell phone number now."

"Here Nicky tell her." Mia said giving her the phone Nicole looked at Mia unsure until she rubbed her head smiling slightly. "It's okay go on."

Nicole looked over at Brian while putting the phone to her ear. "323556439." She gave Brian the phone back.

"Thank you yeah, you get that? Alright thanks." Brian said hanging up.

Nicole just rested against Mia holding her mother's necklace closing her eyes trying not to think about her parents.

Soon the sun was up as it was now day time and they where still on the road Nicole looked around her eyes widen seeing a car flipped over. Another car was driving slowly as another was pulled to the side and the hood smoking. Pulling closer to the truck she saw Vince hanging by his arm on the side of the cargo truck Brian started yelling at Mia to take the wheel making them both have to shift.

Mia was now fully in the driver's seat and Nicole took the passenger seat both girls ducked a bit hearing gun shots Nicole let out a small scream. Brian was literally on the edge of the car before he jumped over on to the truck lifting Vince up trying to get him loose as Mia pulled away from the truck a bit.

"Shit! He's gonna try and ram us off the road, where's the emergency brake?" Mia questioned. "I don't see it up here Nicky can you find it and quickly."

"Mhm." Nicole nodded taking off her jacket she tried to remember where Jesse put it he said something about putting it a special place making it easier to access she was now in the middle looking around.

"Come on, Mia get closer!" Brian yelled as he had Vince Mia nodded trying to pull over closer. "Mia get closer! Come on! Come on Vince, here we go!"

He sended Vince over he adjusted his body so he was slumped in the passenger seat Brian looked back as a gun was now pointed at him his eyes widen. "Shit." He cursed jumping just as the gun shot went off and landed on top of the car the trucker rammed against them pushing them off the road.

"Found it!" Nicole shouted pulling it from halfway under Mia's seat making the car come to a skidded stop off the road but just in time making them all sigh in relief.

Leon's car soon pulled up Mia and Brian had pulled Vince a little ways away from the car Nicole jumped out the car. Dom jogged over he quickly went to her picking her up taking her back to Leon's car. He opened the car door seeing Letty a little beaten up she quickly got inside crawling in her lap hugging her Letty hugged her back a tear coming out.

"Are you okay?" Letty asked quietly and got a nod in response.

Dom looked down at both of them with a sad look he moved some of Letty's hair out her face. "It's gonna be okay Letty I love you two." She just pulled her face away and continued to hug Nicole making him sigh and close the door. "Watch them." He pointed to Leon as he walked over towards Brian and Mia

"I got them." Leon nodded.

Letty winced a bit but continued to rub the back of Nicole's head. "Why did you come out here with them Nicky?"

"To save you." She said looking up and saw the side of Letty's head bleeding lightly.

She chuckled lowly. "Getting saved by my seven year old daughter? That's truly un common." Nicole smiled hugging her.

Hearing a helicopter she looked up seeing Vince get loaded inside of it and watched her father walk away from Brian. She could tell he knew Brian was now a cop because hurt was written all over his face he was yelling for Mia to get in the car. Mia looked at Brian one last time before running over getting in the back with Letty and Nicole. Dom got in and Leon pulled off speeding back down the road away from there.

"Brian's a cop, damnit!" Dom smacked the dashboard making Nicole jump.

"What? Man are you serious?" Leon asked as Dom gave him a look showing he was more then serious.

"What about Vince?" Letty asked.

"He's getting taken to a hospital he's gonna be okay." Dom said more calmer.

"Would you quit with that!" Mia yelled fed up. "Look around you Dom nothing is okay about this situation and it's not gonna be."

He sighed leaning back rubbing his head knowing his sister was right the whole plan blew up in there face. Pulling up to the house helped Letty out the car along with Nicole, and Mia before shutting the door and stooped down by the window.

"Get out of here Leon if they catch me you don't wanna be around." Dom said as Leon looked at him unsure. "Go on."

Leon nodded. "Alright bro stay safe." Saying that he pulled off.

Dom went over to Letty as Mia took Nicole in the house. "Pack up and go to your old place until I come and get both of you. I have to find Jesse you know right now I'm all the kids got." Letty looked down shaking her head. "Hey, I'm coming back and then were getting out of here we can't stay anymore. So just clean up lay low and by tonight we will be out of here, okay?"

"Okay, Dom but I swear you better bring your ass back." Letty said sternly giving him a look.

He brushed his thumb across her chin before kissing her and then pressing his lips against her forehead. "I will be sure to take care of her." Was all Dom said before going back over to Leon's car.

"I will." Letty nodded before she walked inside the house to see Nicole on the step.

"Are we going to jail?" Nicole asked as Letty closed the door.

Letty shook her head. "No because they aren't going to catch us we just have to leave for a while and when things clear up we can come back, alright?"

Nicole nodded. "Okay."

"Good girl now let's go pack go on." Letty said ushering her along she took a deep breath running wasn't her thing. But she couldn't let them get to Dom and she didn't want the little family they had to fall apart so they where leaving with him. They where a family and planned to stick together no matter what or who was after them.

* * *

That was chapter four and basically the end of the first movie I'm gonna write at least five more chapters before I start the fourth movie. During the chapters Nicole's age will be changing up soon can't have her young forever. Don't forget her birthday is coming up so she will be 8 soon. But anyway leave me a review telling me what you think and until the next update!

 **Chapter Five - Mexico & Nicole's 8th Birthday **


	5. Mexico & Our New Home

_A/N -_ _Thanks for the reviews guys tried to update sooner but with school back in session it's kind of hard. And to a review question I made it so Letty was at least seventeen when she had Nicole. But enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think._

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

Nicole had on a burgundy sweat suit with it unzippined at the top showing her white v-neck and mother's dog tag necklace. Her hair was in a low pony tail as she had on tennis to match her outfit. Letty just put what she needed for herself in a duffel bag and put Nicole's stuff in her own blue duffel bag. She put all the money they had inside her bag which was a lot to last them a long time since it was money they made from the shop and racing.

They stayed at Letty's apartment she was sitting in the chair across from the couch that Nicole was knocked out on. It was already 10:30 and no sign of Dom yet not even a call the only call She received was from Mia and it wasn't good news. Tran and his friend shot at the house and killed Jesse, Dom along with Brian went after them and that's all she knew. Letty sighed running a hand through her hair if Brian turned Dom in they still had to leave.

She just hoped he had a heart and wouldn't she called the hospital and was told that Vince would be okay making her have some relief. Her wounds was cleared up she was sore but it's nothing she couldn't handle. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and black boots with a white spaghetti strap shirt and a black tank top.

Looking back over at Nicole she sighed it's not the life she wanted her to have it was a life no mother wanted her kid to have. But in a way she didn't have a choice she was still going to teach Nicole what she needed especially when it comes to school. Even though they where going to Mexico she was still gonna celebrate her birthday she deserved that much.

Hearing a knock at her back door made her jump a bit and look around until she heard it again she saw Nicole was still sleep. Quietly she got up and walked to back looking out the peep hole she saw Dom and quickly opened the door letting him in. Closing it she hugged him sighing out of relief when he hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Jesse's gone." Dom mumbled.

"Yeah I heard but you can't blame yourself." Letty said rubbing his back.

"There's nobody else to blame," He pulled away leaning back against the counter. "Leon is gone Mia is gonna stay here she didn't do anything so she would be safe I doubt Brian would go after her."

"Wait did he let you go?" Letty asked locking the back door.

"Something like that he helped take down Tran and that other guy also he still owed me a ten second car." Dom looked down at the keys before shoving them back in his pocket. He had stopped back home and cleaned up before grabbing what he needed saying goodbye to Mia and leaving. He now had on jeans tennis a gray shirt and a leather jacket he had to stop and pick up a different car. The Charger was back in the garage it was in no condition to be driven to Mexico so he just got one that could and fast.

"Those two surely had it coming." Letty mumbled.

"Where's Nicky?" Dom asked looking around.

"On the couch sleep." Letty pointed to the living room.

Dom nodded picking up their bags throwing them over his shoulder. "Get her and let's get out of here car's out back."

Letty nodded going in the living room picking her up carefully Nicole murmured something rubbing her eyes. "It's alright just time for us to go."

Walking out Letty looked at the apartment one last time before closing the door locking it and shoved the key's in her pocket. She laid Nicole down in the back and buckled her in before getting in the front closing the door. Dom looked back at Nicole while starting the car he used his hand to stroke the side of her head. He pushed her hair back showing her sleeping face and smiled weakly before turning back around.

"Next stop Baja Mexico." Dom said pulling off Letty just smiled laying back in her seat closing her eyes before shortly falling off to sleep.

* * *

After hours of driving they finally made it to Mexico and without getting stopped or running into the police on the way there. Nicole was up leaning against the door looking up out the window at Mexico. They soon pulled up to a a normal sized well furnished apartment complex that went around in a square almost.

"We're living here?" Nicole asked appearing between the seats.

"Nope just making a stop so I can see an old friend use this time to stretch and stay near the car." Dom looked down at Nicole saying the last part.

"You say it like I wander around." Nicole said as both of them gave her looks. "Stay near the car.. got it." She nodded sitting back.

"Be right back." Dom said getting out closing the door and walking inside one of the shops that was by the apartments.

Letty and Nicole got out she took off her jacket wrapping it around her waist looking around while stretching. She watched kids and other people walk around talking amongst themselves. She listened how there accents and everything sounded different making her brow raise she patted Letty's leg getting her attention.

"What's wrong?" Letty looked down as she was leaned back against the car.

"Why do they sound different from us?" Nicole asked looking up.

Letty chuckled lowering her shades. "Because they're speaking another language."

Nicole nodded. "Is it the same one you speak when you get mad at daddy?"

"Yeah, and it's a language your soon gonna have to learn yourself especially if we are gonna live here." Letty stooped down in front of her.

She looked down. "That's gonna be hard, were not gonna live here forever are we?"

Letty rubbed the side of her head sighing giving her a honest look before shaking her head slowly. "I don't know Nicky but the good part about it is were always together all of us."

"No were not aunt Mia is back in LA with uncle Vince, Leon is gone and uncle Jesse is gone forever, isn't he?" Nicole asked crying.

"How did you-" Letty began to ask as she was still shocked that she knew.

"I may be young but I'm not stupid I heard you and aunt Mia on the phone before we left our whole family is torn apart you guys just don't want me to notice." Nicole ran back in the car closing the door before she could stop her.

Letty sighed standing up she was right about the family being shook up now and they didn't want her to notice. With Nicole being a kid they didn't know how much she could take of bad news like that. Dom walked back out of the shop and over to the car looking inside he saw Nicole laid face first on the backseat.

His brow raised looking at Letty. "What's up with her?"

"Reality is hitting...she knows about Jesse and to the fact that we might not go back to LA." Letty said.

Dom took a deep breath before putting some money in Letty's hand making her look at him confused. "Go ahead and get a couple stuff from that mini mart while I talk to her."

"Okay." Letty said walking off.

Dom opened the back door moving Nicole's legs he sat down next to her closing the door. "Remember that talk we had that day at the shop?"

Nicole sniffled sitting up whipping her eyes. "About everybody having there time?"

"Yeah that's the one when I heard about death at your age I felt the same you start feeling like everything you care about is being pulled from you. Now I miss Jesse to but look at the people you still do have enjoy the time you got with them...and hold on to that." Dom said kissing the top of her head before opening the door getting out. Nicole watched him leave and just laid back against the seat thinking about what her father said and closed her eyes.

Letty got a couple things before they where back on the road thirty minutes later they arrived on a block that had houses up and down the block he parked at one of them. Letty helped Nicole out as they looked up at it Nicole was a bit shocked she wasn't expecting a nice place like this but it is in a quite neighborhood.

Getting inside it was a well furnished pretty two story home the first floor had the basic kitchen, dinning room and a small living room a patio door was in the kitchen.

"What do you two think?" Dom asked putting the bags down closing and locking the door behind them.

"Feels like a home." Letty nodded smiling slightly.

"It's cool." Nicole nodded.

"Just cool huh? Follow me both of you." Dom said walking through the kitchen with them following opening the slide patio door he led them out back.

Nicole's eyes widen seeing the beach out back with clear blue water that was being pushed by the waves she looked walked out more seeing a little backyard table and chairs set up with a grill on the side. It was like a beach house out of a magazine she walked out onto the sand bending down playing with it letting it slide through her fingers.

"We get to live here?" Nicole asked turning around.

"It's all ours!" Dom called out to her she ran back over he caught her in a hug picking her up. "Do you like it now?"

"Well it could never replace our first home but as long as it feels like home then I'm good with it." Nicole smiled.

"That's good I wanted to get a place you and your mother can call home. And were still gonna celebrate your birthday tomorrow so be ready for that." He threw her up a bit making her squeal out a laugh as he tickled her.

Letty laughed shaking her head. "Alright come on let's go see your new room."

Dom chuckled putting her down as both of them walked back inside he looked at the view of the beach. He got them this place so they could be safe and have a place to call home. There was markets, clothes shops and everything right up the street. The house was in good condition and built just the way he needed it to be. But one things for sure they would never really be at peace if he was still there but he had to make sure they were set before he did leave.

Letty wouldn't be happy about it that he knew but Nicole to break it to her he didn't know how he would tell her. They will always be a family and if they needed him he would come but he couldn't stay not with the police after him like they are.

He pulled a medium sized rectangle shaped box out his pocket brushing his thumb across the front. It was Nicole's birthday gift that he was saving for her since she was five. He shoved it back in his pocket and headed back in the house and went upstairs.

Passing Nicole's room he heard her struggling and walked in leaning against the door. He saw Letty laid out on her bed with Nicky trying to push her off but was having no luck Letty was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Come on mommy move! Go in your own bed this one is mine." Nicole said using both hands trying to push her off.

"Nah mommy's really tired so I'm taking this bed for the night." Letty stretched she looked back seeing Dom in the doorway and smirked winking.

He shook his head. "Stealing your daughters bed not right Ortiz."

"Would you tell her to get off the bed she's to fat for me to move her." Nicole pouted.

"Fat? Did you just call your own mother fat? Huh?" Letty grabbed her before Nicole could run and pulled her in the bed.

Dom walked over and laid down making himself comfortable Nicole sighed. "Come on man really?" Both of them laughed she soon joined in before a comfortable silence fell in the room. "Okay seriously get out."

"Nope." Letty answered plainly hugging her as she was laid halfway on her.

"And they say I'm the child." Nicole shook her head.

"You are." Letty kissed the top of her head. "Your our child."

"And always will be." Dom said resting his arm over both of them. "No matter what."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter and don't worry Nicole's birthday will be in the next chapter. But leave me a review letting me know what you think about this chapter, until next time.

P.S - Any grammar issues will be fixed later on sorry for them if there are any!

 **Chapter Six - Nicole's 8th Birthday**


	6. Nicole's 8th Birthday

_A/N_ \- _Thanks for the reviews and everything you guys really means a lot and I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Can't wait to start the fourth movie up but still wanna do their time leading up to it. I have a couple more chapters up my sleeve so I'll say we are at least five chapters away from the movie. But here is the update enjoy and don't forget to show love!_

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

Nicole was dressed in a blue pair of shorts, a pink top that had blue stripes going across and a pair of flip flops. She rubbed her eyes as she walked down the steps, since she woke up not to long ago.

She walked in the kitchen. "Happy birthday!" Letty shouted jumping out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nicole screamed falling back out of shock with a hand over her chest.

"Not the reaction I wanted." Letty chuckled looking back at Dom who was laughing at his daughter.

Nicole looked up at her mother wide eyed breathing heavy. "Happy birthday or death day?" She got up brushing herself off. "This is why surprise party's was never brought up."

"Should have gave you one anyway." Dom said before picking her up with one arm. "Happy birthday baby girl."

"Thanks daddy." Nicole smiled and felt her hair being ruffled she playfully glared over at Letty. "Really?"

"Happy birthday midget." She kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, do I get my gifts now?" Nicole asked looking between them.

"Later missy later." Dom said putting her down. "Now you give your mother a hand here while I go out and get a couple more things for later."

"Okay." She smiled heading into the other room.

"You two be good while I'm gone." He said looking over at Letty.

"Yes sir." Letty smirked back at him before going in the room with Nicole.

Dom left out getting in this car he drove over to the store and already saw his new friend he met. "Han,"

Han Seoul was a tourist guy but did secret work when it involved money he took jobs but was a chilled laid back guy.

"Dom, you're out here early." He said giving him a bro hug. "Special occasion?"

"Daughters birthday so it is a special occasion." Dom said shrugging. "You told me last night you had something to tell me to."

"Your daughter is eight already? You having a party for her?" Han asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little something to celebrate your welcomed to stop by."

"Sure will should get the kid a gift but anyway there is this job I'm taking soon and I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow morning." Han said. "But you got your family so I guess we will meet up ag-"

"I'm coming." Dom cut him off.

Han raised a brow. "But what about Letty and Nicole? You gonna bring them?"

"No, I can't they just got settled here I won't make them do it all over again specially not Nicole. The cops are getting closer and when I go down I don't want them around to see it happen." He sighed. "So the only way to keep them safe I will lead them away from them by staying on the move with you."

"I am a traveler but like to stay out of states." Han said finishing his bag of chips. "But are you sure you wanna leave them?"

"If it means keeping them safe." Dom said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I can send them money to make sure they are stable but the home is paid off so it's just the necessaries they need. Wish things didn't have to end like this but it's the only way..."

"At least your not doing it for yourself." Han said leaning off the wall. "But me and Riya will begin pass later to celebrate her birthday, are you at least gonna tell them?"

Dom shook this head. "I can't do that because then I won't go."

"Still you should tell them something try writing a letter that's what I do I'm not really good with good byes either." Han shrugged heading over to his car. "See you later Dom."

Dom waved before heading into the store he didn't want to leave but he had to it was the only way to be sure they didn't get caught with him. Letty was a good mom and would take care of Nicole just fine and they would be okay as long as they stayed together.

Later on Letty was brushing Nicole's hair that was growing day by day she put it up in a pretty pony tail. "You like it?"

"Uh huh!" Nicole jumped up before turning around to her. "Can I ask you something?" Letty nodded while messing with her pony tail. "What was your mom like?"

Letty stopped and smiled down at her. "She was very...different everybody said my attitude basically came from her and my looks. But I know one thing is for sure about her, nobody made her do anything she didn't want to."

"Like us?" Her brow raised.

"Yeah, just like us." Letty said hugging her tightly while rubbing her back. "Ready to go downstairs?"

"Mhm." Nicole nodded getting up.

Her and Letty walked downstairs and outside to see Dom already on the grill with two other people Letty walked over greeting them.

"Nicole this is your dad's friends Han, and his girlfriend Riya." Dom introduced them as she was holding on to his pants leg. "You gonna say hi?"

"Hello." Nicole waved slightly.

"So, this is little Toretto?" Han asked stopping down to her level he extended his hand which she shook. "Nice to meet you kid, you like cars to I'm guessing?" He asked getting a quick nod. "What's your favorite?"

"Chargers." Nicole said.

Han looked up at Dom. "She's yours."

Dom smirked nodding, rubbing the top of Nicole's head. "That's my girl."

"Nice to meet you birthday girl." Riya smiled before handing her a present box. "This is from us."

Nicole smiled shaking her head. "You didn't have to."

"Well if you say so.." Han said reaching for it.

Nicole pushed his hands away. "Now I never said I didn't want it." She said as they laughed.

"Go on and open it." Han said between laughter.

"Can I?" She looked at her parents who both sent her a nod she quickly tore the paper off opening it up. "An I-Pod touch...cool." Nicole said as she looked at it with a grin before hugging Han. "Thank you guys!"

"No prob." Han said. "Figured your at that age were music is your thing."

Letty shook her head before looking at Dom who had sad look on his face which confused her it was his daughters 8th birthday and she looked happy. His whole mood was making her worry and certain things he said like it was the last time they would see each other.

Taking her elbow she nudged Dom. "Hmm?"

"You okay?" She asked giving her a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking." Dom answered not taking his eyes off Nicole. "I just see she won't turn this age again, if anything she is getting older."

Letty nodded. "That's true and it sucks but that's why you spend all the time with her you can because you can't replace what you miss...remember that." She said the last part sternly before walking over to the little group.

He watched her leave and knew she was getting suspicious Letty knew him better then he thought tonight was the only way he could leave.

"Alright let's eat." Dom said shaking the thoughts away it was just about Nicole right now.

After a fun dinner that ended with Letty pushing Nicole face in the cake and Nicole getting retribution by smashing cake in her face. Both girls cleaned up Riya and Han stayed at the table talking Letty went in the kitchen to put some things away. Dom noticed Nicole disappeared looking outside on the dark beach he saw her sitting on the sand. Putting his gift in his pocket he walked over to her, the water was lit up by the waves that splashed against the rocks.

"There you are kiddo." Dom said sitting next to her. "Did you enjoy your party?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, wasn't really all the people I really imagined but Han and Riya are really nice specially Han he reminds me of...family."

"Same here." Dom said looking at the water.

"So, can I have my gift now?" Nicole asked.

Dom chuckled. "I knew that question was coming." He shook his head before placing the box in her hand. "It's all your's."

"Yes!" Nicole said opening it and took something out of the box her eyes widen seeing it before looking at him. It was a cross chain just like he wore but the cross was white and black and the chain was silver. "It's just like yours."

He nodded. "Yup had it made when you were a baby but had to wait to give it to you see that chain says a lot even if it is an object. That chain says no matter what I'll always be there for you and always will be with you...i love you Nicky."

"I love it thank you!" She hugged him smiling. "And I love you to daddy."

He hugged her tighter as she was sitting in his lap closing his eyes he sighed, being away from them is gonna be the hardest thing he ever did. Feeling somebody sit next to him he saw Letty who smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder he put his arm around her pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head and kept his lips there he had to believe they were gonna be fine and he did.

Han watched this scene with Riya who shook her head. "And he wants to leave all of this?"

Han shrugged. "He doesn't want to he has to...there's a difference."

"What do you mean?" Riya's brow raised.

"I mean." Han sighed. "If there was another way out and he could take them with him... he would." He said not taking his eyes off the family.

* * *

Later on that night Dom walked in the room looking at Letty who was knocked out sleep with Nicole next to her cuddled up against her. Walking over he pulled the cover up on both girls, taking a note out his pocket he put it on the side he would have laid. He bent down kissing Nicole's head she shuffled in her sleep but didn't wake back up. There was a huge stack of money left on the dresser for them he knew it would hold them for a while.

Dom picked up his duffle bag hooking it on his back he looked back at them one more time before walking out and closing the door. Walking downstairs he left out and got in the car Han left him since he left the other one for Letty. He threw his bag in the backseat before looking up at the house he got in slamming the car door.

Nicole jumped up out of her sleep breathing heavy, she felt her necklace sighing figuring it was a bad dream. Looking down she saw her mother still asleep and realized she fell asleep in her parents room. Looking to the side she expected to see her father but was caught off guard seeing a note. Getting up she crawled off the bed taking the note with her and walked out the room and downstairs.

"Daddy?" Nicole called out and got no answer she walked out back and saw the car was still there she looked around confused. "Daddy you out here?" She opened the note up, pushing her back since it was out it's pony tail and began reading.

 _If one of you got this it means you figured out I was gone I couldn't say goodbye to you the way I wanted if so I wouldn't have left. But I had to go you two aren't safe around me anymore I don't need you two getting caught when they catch up with me. I know Nicky won't understand why I left she's to young but the older she gets she will understand. I'm not leaving for good, we will all see each other again soon and things will be better. I love both of you and I'm always with you whenever you need me...I'll miss you and I'm glad I saw you both happy and smiling before I left...goodbye Letty, and Nicky._

 _Dom_

Tear drops fell on the paper making it wet before it dropped to the ground, Nicole sunk down on the floor holding her necklace tightly while crying letting out small whimpers.

"Goodbye daddy...I love you too." Nicole cried out trying to whipe her face but she just cried harder. "I'll miss you." She said softly before burying her head in her hands she felt like her heart dropped she hated this all these people in her life was leaving. The more she thought about it the more she felt it was her fault she thought they would stick together, she only had one person left now her mother...Letty.

* * *

There it is Dom is gone...for now but anyway the next chapters will be with Letty, and Nicole on how their life in Mexico goes. With a couple surprises but the fourth movie is coming soon and get ready to see a different Nicole to. See everybody next time leave me a review letting me know what you thought about it!

Side Note - Grammar issues will be fixed just had to get this chapter up!

 **Chapter Seven - You Still Have Me**


	7. You Still Have Me

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot and I'm glad people like it and that I am writing for some people out there. But this is the last chapter with Nicole being eight she will be more older in the next four here is the new chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

Letty woke up yawning when the house was to quite the sun was just coming up and shining through the window. Looking around the room she saw money stacked on The dresser and Dom gone she quickly out two and two together.

"Please tell me your joking." She mumbled getting up quickly leaving out the room she knocked in Nicole's door hopping this was a dream. "Nicole?" Opening the door she saw she wasn't in the room and her bed wasn't even slept in.

Her eyes widen she quickly ran downstairs looking around the house. "Nicole! Dom!" She ran out the front if this was some joke it wasn't funny to her anymore walking around the back she saw the car was there. It didn't make any sense but she stopped in her tracks seeing Nicole curled up hugging herself on the porch. She jogged over stooping down beside her shaking her awake a bit. "Nicole? Nicole look at me baby girl, What happened? Where's daddy?"

She sniffled whipping the dry tears puling the note out from under her. "H-He's gone."

Letty took the note putting it in her pocket. "Forget about that let's get you in the house." She shook her head lifting Nicole up taking her inside she went upstairs and laid her down in her bed. Covering her up she kneeled down beside her rubbing her head while reading the note over after finishing it she ran a hand through her hair letting out a sigh.

He didn't have to leave them they didn't care about being caught she just wanted them to stay a family. Something she barely had when she was younger which is why she wanted to give Nicole something she never had.

"Why did he leave us?" Nicole whispered.

Letty eyes traveled over to her seeing her on the verge of tears she leaned up hugging her, resting her head against her's. "He left because...of him." She mumbled before chuckling. "Your daddy isn't really good at facing his problems, not really his thing. But that doesn't change that he loves you and me to that's just one thing that won't change."

"Okay." Nicole mumbled.

Hearing low snores Letty pulled back and looked down seeing she was asleep and kissed her forehead before standing up. She walked back in the room her and Dom shared and looked at all the money he left them and shook her head, sitting on the bed.

Letty looked at the picture on her night stand of the three of them he was holding Nicole with his arm around her as they smiled. She couldn't help but smile remembering the happy times they did have before this.

"Why'd you do this." Letty sighed laying back on the bed.

* * *

The next day Letty took Nicole with her since she had to enroll her in school Nicole had to learn and since she was gonna be looking for Dom and finding a job. They had a lot of money but she still needed something to keep her mind occupied to.

Pulling up to a store they got out Letty looked down seeing Nicole looking down sad she has been quite since yesterday. If she did talk it was only when Letty asked her a question and it would just be one word answers. Which for Nicole was very weird she loved to talk and hold conversations but it was different.

Letty bent down moving her hair back since she wore it out today she turned Nicole to face her. "Hey, everything is gonna be okay."

"But who's gonna protect us now?" Nicole asked lowly.

"Me of course." Letty nudged her. "Let this be known father or not you don't need a man to protect you sometimes you have to do it yourself. Now come on so we can go in here and get some answers and stay beside me, k?"

"Okay." She nodded.

Letty walked in with Nicole beside her she went to the guy at the counter. "Hey, do you know a guy by the name of Han that hangs out here?"

"What's it to you?" The guy asked codly.

"I need to talk to him that's what." Letty said sternly.

He leaned forward. "I could tell you but, what's in it for me?" She rolled her eyes as a grin appeared on his face. "Everybody's got a price, you wanna hear mine?"

He took a strand of her hair Letty grabbed his hand bending it back ignoring his cry of pain, grabbing the back of his head she bounced it off the counter. She pulled him over the counter on the ground and kept his arm bent back Nicole watched with wide eyes.

"No I really don't, you got my answers or what?" Letty asked planting her foot on his ribs.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" He shouted.

"Shouldn't have said that." Nicole mumbled.

"Arrgh!" He grunted out as her foot applied more pressure and bent his hand back more.

"Sure about that?" Letty asked plainly.

"Alright! Okay! Yesterday night him and his girlfriend left Mexico something about a job going down that was gonna bring in big money but it's outta state." He cried out.

"Was another guy with them?" She asked.

"Yes!" He squirmed.

"What did he look like?" Letty asked.

"I'm not a freaking detective woman!" She added more pressure. "Okay! He was caucasian, tall, and muscular with a shaved head not to mention he has a bad attitude like you!"

Letty smirked. "Thanks, were is the job happening?"

"I don't know you would have to ask Eddie he owns a mechanic shop a couple minutes away from here you can't miss it now let go. Jesus christ lady I think you're breaking my arm!" He yelled.

Letty let go as he sighed in relief holding his arm and ribs she fixed her jacket. "See that wasn't hard." She winked before flicking Nicole's cheek. "Let's go baby girl." She headed to the door.

She went to follow until she picked up something. "Hey, how much us thus candy bar?

"That's your mom?" He looked at Nicole holding his arm trying to make it to his feet.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then just take it! Go on." He pointed to the door.

Nicole put her palms up in defense walking out with Letty and got in the car with her as she pulled of to go see the guy called Eddie.

"See told you I can protect us." Letty ruffled her hair she finally saw a little smile. "Believe me now huh?"

"Definitely." Nicole nodded. "Is that guy arm gonna be okay?"

"Probably not." Letty said with a plain shrug.

Letty pulled up to the mechanic shop that guy was right you couldn't miss it, since it was literally named _**Eddie's**_ which was good because it wasn't that hard to find. Not to mention it was close to home they got out and walked inside to see a guy fixing a beat up truck. He had to be in his 50's he wore glasses a gray jumpsuit with a pair of tennis.

Letty knocked on the open garage door. "Come on in!" He called out. Taking Nicole's hand she walked in he looked up drying his hands off with a small rag. "You must been the mad momma bear that almost broke Rique's arm."

"He should have kept his hands to himself." She said with a shrug.

"My nephew always had that problem he gets that from his father but anyway just to get you know I don't know where he is." He said giving her a honest look.

"You met him?" Letty raised a brow.

"Who do you think he brought that house from?" He asked. "Look I don't know where the job is since it's a one time big one this person wants no traces so the only people that know is the one's doing it."

"Just great." Letty sighed.

He looked down. "This must be the little one, what's your name?"

"Nicole but people call me Nicky for short." She answered softly.

"Well nice to meet you both of you my name is Ernest if you two need something just come here I already promised to look out for you." He nodded.

Letty shook her head. "We can do fine on our own but I just need you to get a lead on him or Han that's all I want."

"Alright." Ernest put his palms up in defense. "But it will probably be months or maybe even years before Han calls looking for a new job, you willing to wait that long?"

"Whatever it takes." Letty nodded.

He sighed but nodded understanding. "Okay, You found a job yet?"

She shook her head. "Not one worth doing."

"You start here Monday then." Ernest said making Letty look at him shocked. "I was told you are just as good with cars considering I fired my lazy son there's a spot open for take if you want it."

Nicole tugged her hand making Letty look down. "Take it mommy." She whispered.

"Fine I'll do it thanks again for your help." Letty turned to walk away. "See you Monday."

He waved. "See you."

They got back home Letty was in the living drinking a beer going through some old photos of them and shook her head thinking.

 _Flashback_

 _"Nicole." Letty walked in her room. "Come on kid it's time to head to the mall with Mia."_

 _Six year old Nicole pouted. "No way I hate going Christmas shopping with aunt Mia she always dresses me up before we leave."_

 _Letty smirked as Mia walked in from behind her smirking. "Come on Nicky this is a pretty outfit."_

 _"You said that last year!" Nicole pointed._

 _"Yeah and I told you that you were getting taller." She said teasingly._

 _"That's mean Mia." She looked down._

 _"No what's mean is your not dressed yet come here." Mia jogged in._

 _Mia put her in a red and white frilly layered skirt a pair of red tights a white long sleeve v-neck. She brushed her hair out putting a small Santa Claus hat on her and took her downstairs to show everybody._

 _"Doesn't she look so..." Mia started to say._

 _"Stupid?" Nicole cut her off._

 _"Aw she looks like Santa's little helper." Jesse played with her hat Nicole groaned._

 _"Nah she would pass has an elf first." Leon nodded but got smacked in the chest by Letty._

 _"Oh knock it the hell off guys she looks pretty!" Mia hushed them_

 _"Hey were back!" Dom called out as him and Vince walked in. "Where's Nicole?" He looked at Letty._

 _"Down here." She held up her hand._

 _He looked down and snorted out a laugh. "Lemme take a wild guess, Mia?" He asked s_ _he just huffed before stomping away heading out back._

 _"Nicky." Letty called out sternly. "What is with her this year?"_

 _"I got this one." Dom said giving her a quick peck on the lips before he walked out back. It was already night time but he spotted Nicole sitting on the bench. He walked over sitting next to her she had her knees hugged to her chest. "What's with the sad look? You use to be happy about Christmas time."_

 _"I don't wanna get to happy anymore." She lifted her head up._

 _"Why is that?" He nudged her._

 _"Because your gonna leave again." Nicole mumbled, his eyes traveled over to her letting her continue. "Alot of people said you might but I don't want you to go to jail again daddy." She sniffled using her sleeve to whipe her tears._

 _"So that's what is." He nodded picking her up sitting her on his lap he whipped her face. "I'm not going anywhere again I need you and your mother to keep me sane and Mia of course. But as long as I got all you guys I'm not going anywhere again. I learned my lesson so instead of worrying about that how about you stop being a little Grinch-" He tickled her making her giggle. "and let's enjoy the holidays alright?"_

 _"Okay." She nodded, reaching up she hugged him smiling. "Merry Christmas daddy."_

 _He hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. "Merry Christmas Nicky."_

 _Letty watched from a distance and smiled at them..._

 _End flashback_

Letty sighed. "Why'd you do it Dom?" She mumbled

Nicole watched her mother with a sad look before walking in. "Mommy."

Letty looked up quickly getting herself together. "Nicky, thought I put you to bed kid."

"Yeah you did." She rested her hand on Letty's leg. "But when I realized this whole day wasn't a dream I woke up." A silence fell between them before Nicole spoke back up. "Who do I have now?"

Letty looked at her before quickly grabbing her in a hug. "No matter what you still have me...I'll die before I leave you, I love you." She let a tear fall not being able to help it.

Nicole eyes watered as she buried her head in her chest. "I love you to." She cried letting it all out as Letty rocked her back and forth. "I-I miss him."

Letty rubbed her back resting her head on top of her's sniffling. "Yeah me to baby girl...me to."

* * *

That was chapter seven! Hope people liked it don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think. Remember feedback keeps me writing but anyway next chapter Nicole will be 10 years old. And Letty starts to see a change in her attitude but is it bad or good? Also I'm actually making it so Nicole is 13 in Fast & Furious 4 not 12 so it will be five years that past not four, until next time!

 **Chapter 8 - New Nicole & Uncle Leon **


	8. New Nicole & Uncle Leon

_A/N_ _\- Thanks again for the reviews my story wouldn't be growing so much without ya'll it really means a lot. My sister asked me a random question that honestly had me thinking, Is there Fanfiction in heaven? Hmmm is there? We wouldn't really know but it's a good question that will have you thinking. Anyway enough of my families weirdness lol on to the story._

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

Letty had the hood open to the Plymouth Road Runner that she had fixed up she was touching up a couple bolts on it. It had been three years since they heard from Dom but they were making it pretty fine but Nicole was...different. She didn't know if Dom leaving took a true tole on her because her attitude had completely changed. Her attitude was more bitter and snappy towards others that tried to either be her friend, Letty assumed that was her attitude showing through.

Her phone had rung, grabbing it off the table of tools she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ms. Ortiz?" A woman's voice came on the other end.

Letty made a confused face. "Speaking."

"Well we are calling about your daughter Nicole Toretto, this is her principal it seems she had gotten into a little fight here at school." She said.

Letty closed her eyes exhaling. "Nicole." She sighed out running a hand through her hair which was now more curly and longer then before and she has bangs now. "Well is she alright?"

"Yes, she is fine but you do need to pick her up." The principal said.

"I'll be right there." Letty said plainly hanging up the phone she slammed the hood close grumbling. "That girl and her damn temper."

"Leaving already Letty?" Ernest asked looking up from his paperwork he had been a big help him and his wife they treated them just like family.

"Have to get Nicole she got into a fight...again." Letty shook her head pulling her tank top down over her jeans more she heard him start to laugh. "What?"

"That little girl is a wild fire to be ten." He shook his head.

"Would ask how but that shouldn't be to hard to figure out anyway I will see you tomorrow Ernest." She waved grabbing her jacket and getting inside the car before pulling out.

Rolling down the window, she sat back heading in the direction of Nicole's school. Letty sighed that girl was getting to be more then a handful she was like a wild fire now. Letty pulled up to the school, she got out and walked inside she went in the office and already saw Nicole sitting in the chair. She was a bit more taller now her leg was shaking as she had her elbow propped up, her chin resting in her palm.

Walking over she caught Nicole's attention, Letty sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nicole mumbled her principal walked out she rolled her eyes. "There's the warden herself."

"Hush." Letty lightly back handed her mouth before walking over to the principal. "I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine but this is the third time this week and since this girl she was fighting has a black eye we have to suspended her for five days." She said as Letty shook her head. "But all her work will be sent home with her so she won't fall behind."

"Did she talk back to you?" Letty's brow raised.

"Well it wouldn't be Nicole if she didn't." The woman said.

"Give me one second." Letty held up a hand she walked over to Nicole stooping in front of her. "What did you say to her?"

"That I'm tired of seeing her." Nicole mumbled.

Letty palmed her forehead giving her daughter a look. "Get up and come apologize."

"No way." Nicole huffed sitting back in her chair.

"Okay," Letty nodded. "Either you apologize now or every time we ride I strap you to the hood each time and that will be your seat all the time."

Nicole's eye's widen. "Y-You wouldn't do that to your kid?"

"Hmm, try me." Letty shrugged.

"Fine." Nicole sighed.

Letty smirked as they walked over to her principal. "Nicole has something she wants to tell you." She gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm...S-Sorry." Nicole bit out.

She smiled. "It's okay Nicole we look forward to you coming back with us."

"I don't." She muttered until Letty flicked her on the back of her head.

"Sorry for this I promise it won't happen again, right Nicky?" Letty looked down.

Nicole grumbled before nodding. "Yes mam."

After getting the paperwork she would need Letty and Nicole headed home it was a quiet ride home. Letty occasionally glanced over at her and saw her head turned away from her as she looked out the window. Nicole's hair was getting long just like her's the only difference her bangs were a little longer. And her hair was a more lighter brown as she wore it pulled in a low pony tail. She had on a pair of shorts and a red tank top with black and white designs on it.

"We have to talk about this." Letty said sternly.

"It's nothing to really talk about." Nicole shrugged keeping her gaze out the window.

"Yes it is Nicole you gotten into three fights in one week the first one nothing bad happened. But the second you managed to knock a girls tooth out now the third girl has a black eye." Letty said. "What even caused this one?"

"She started it she pulled my pony tail calling me a horse she didn't let go when I said I was gonna stomp her like one so...I punched her in the face." Nicole shrugged. "I don't really see the big issue."

"Well I do Nicky." She shook her head. "You have been getting more and more reckless lately you need to chill your butt out...and your dad wrote you a letter." Letty said but Nicole remained looking out the window, she reached in the glove compartment. Sometimes Dom would right them but it's usually around their birthdays Letty wrote him back but Nicole never did. "Here." She held up an envelope.

Nicole looked at her from the side, her eyes went to the letter before back out the window. "I don't want it." She said bitterly.

"Why won't you just talk to him?" Letty asked.

She shook her head. "It's not him mom, that's a sheet of paper with words written on it."

Letty rolled her eyes. "You and that smart mouth he just wants to know how you are doing and if you need anything."

"The only way he's gonna know what I'm doing is if he pops up and I don't need or want anything from him were doing fine on our own." Nicole said.

Letty knew that was the only answer she was getting even though Nicole didn't care for Dom as much as she did when she was a kid. When it came to dealing with her feelings Nicole was just like her they delt with things inside and kept it to themselves. Nicole had a lot of pain inside when it came to Dom but she still wore the cross chain he gave her three years ago.

Parking the car Letty looked over at her, she rubbed the top of her head catching Nicole's attention. "I know you really miss him."

Nicole looked over at her mother. "Just because I miss him doesn't mean I need him." Grabbing her book bag she got out the car closing the door behind her.

Letty sighed leaning back. "Never send your child to a private school it never really helps." She said in a voice before scoffing. "Last time I listen to my mother I swear."

Getting out the car they got settled in the house before Letty started dinner, she leaned against the stove counter thinking. Nicole walked in but her eyes were glued to a book the same book Dom's father gave him when it came to street racing.

Plainly Letty grabbed it out her hand as she was walking past, Nicole quickly turned around. "Hey! Not cool." She pointed.

"Hey nothing reading this book is a privilege since you love it so much, so since you got into three fights I'm thinking three weeks, sound good right?" Letty asked.

"No, nothing I repeat nothing about that sounds good." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Well it's gonna." Letty closed the book putting it behind her. "Also when we do go to the shop you are not allowed to help with cars, working on them nothing you are gonna sit and do your school work."

"No helping with cars...now I know what your heart being stabbed feels like thanks mom." Nicole looked at her appalled.

"It comes with being on punishment Nicky and speaking of homework get started on it now." Letty pointed to her bag.

"Man." Nicole sucked her teeth but listened.

The sound of knocking filled the house making Letty raise a brow in confusion anybody that wanted to see them called before they came.

"Want me to get it?" Nicole asked as she stopped in mid writing.

"No stay here I got it." Letty said turning the burner down low she walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. The person had their back facing the door he was tall, tan and slim his structure looked familiar she noticed a gun in his back pocket.

Reaching on her side she took her's out readying it before opening the door aiming it as the guy turned around he jumped. "Woah! Woah! Woah Letty it's me girl dang!"

Letty eyes widen in disbelief. "Leon?"

"Duh now you mind lowering the piece." He pointed to the gun.

Letty hugged him which he warmly returned. "Long time no see I'm glad to see your doing okay."

"Yeah," He nodded as they broke away. "Look at you growing the hair out and looking more womanly."

"My gun still isn't on safety." Letty warned us his hands quickly went up in defense. "And you think I grew just wait, Nicky come here!"

"Oh snap where is the midget." He said as Letty let him in before closing the door.

"What did I do this time?" Nicole asked walking in the room.

"Look who it is." Letty smiled pointing to Leon.

Nicole looked at him she tilted her head in confusion since he had more facial hair then before her eyes widened realizing who it was. "Uncle Leon!" Her face lit up as she ran over jumping on him.

"Geez kid! Your not a midget anymore, look at you those three years been good to you guys." He put her down. "Look at you, you look just like your mom."

"Thanks." Nicole laughed.

"Where's Dom?" He asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Nicole shrugged heading back into the kitchen.

"What's up with-" Leon began.

"Let's not get into that but Dom left three years ago he was afraid of the law catching up to him so he left it's just been me and Nicole." Letty shrugged. "What have you been up to?"

"Settling down I gotta a wife with a baby on the way, we recently moved here I called Mia and tracked you guys down here." Leon said.

"Say what? Leon is married?" She folded her arms across her chest shaking her head. "Hell must have frozen over."

"Same thing we said when you got pregnant." He pointed out.

Letty playfully glared. "Anyway do you know how everyone else is?"

Leon sat down in the living room. "I heard Vince is somewhere in Brazil but Mia it's just her in that house."

"Yeah," Letty nodded. "You haven't ran into Dom?"

He shook his head. "Nope I was hoping to find him here with you two."

"We wish he was but you know how Dom is, anyway you wanna stay for dinner?" Letty asked.

"Sure me and Nicole need to catch up anyway." He stood up walking in the kitchen. "You learned how to fight yet kid?"

"What kind of question is that to ask after three years?" Nicole asked.

"A Leon question." Leon answered back.

Nicole scoffed. "You got that right."

Letty shook her head chuckling to herself before she could take a step her phone rang. She looked at the ID seeing it was Ernest and quickly answered it.

"Did I forget to do something?" Letty asked.

"Probably but that's not why I'm calling I got some good news for you Letty." He said on the other end. "I got Dom's location."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "Where is he?"

"The DR."

"English Ernest." She sighed.

"The Dominican Republic." Ernest said plainly.

"The hell is he doing all the way out there?" Letty questioned confused.

Ernest shrugged. "Couldn't tell you but that's his and Han's little hide spot until they pull off a job coming up."

"Thanks Ernest." Letty nodded. "...I really appreciate it and I mean everything you did for us."

"No problem you and Nicky were like family and still are...good luck out there Ortiz." Ernest said with a smile before hanging up the phone.

Letty pressed the end button smiling. "I'm coming for you...even if you don't want me to." She said to herself before walking in the kitchen to see Nicole and Leon arguing over what cars are better.

"Okay that's like saying a Punch Buggie is better then a Charger." Leon argued.

"That was just so disrespectful that you even attempted to compare the two." Nicole shook her head before laughing with him.

* * *

After dinner Nicole fell asleep playing cards with Leon, Letty walked in from the kitchen drying her hands off. Nicole was curled up on the couch with a blanket thrown over her.

"Looks like she's out." Letty scoffed.

"Yeah, she really is growing up on everybody." Leon stood up. "Soon she's not gonna be that little crazy girl we all know."

"Oh she is just more older." Letty said with a smirk.

"Well I better get home before Maria thinks I'm out with another girl, pregnant woman can be more crazy, did you know that?" He asked.

Letty nodded. "I was that way to so of course."

"But nobody could really tell because you act that way all the time." He said as she smirked flipping him off he chuckled. "It was good seeing you girls again I left my number on the table if you guys need me just ring me."

"We will, good luck out there on your life Leon and take care of that baby." She said sternly.

"Already on it." He gave her a quick hug before opening the door. "See you Letty girl."

Letty watched the door close she locked it as her smile dropped she was happy that he stopped by to visit and was happy for the new life he created. She never expected him as a father but then again no one imagined her as a mother either. Hearing movement she looked over seeing Nicole now sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Thought you where knocked out." Letty said walking over, sitting down next to her.

"Half and half." Nicole shrugged stretching. "Uncle Leon left?"

Letty nodded. "Yeah, he had to get home since he has a wife to get back to now."

"Uncle Leon married." Her nose scrunched. "Nope still doesn't sound right."

Letty laughed. "Thats for sure but I got some good news for you."

"I'm getting off punishment?" Nicole smiled.

"I said good news not a miracle Nicky." Letty smirked as she huffed. "Your dad's in The Dominican Republic."

"So?" Her brow raised. "I'm not going with you to find him, he's really the last person I wanna see."

Letty sighed. "Figured you might say that which is why I'm going alone." She watched Nicole look at her. "I won't be leaving until a couple months from now but before I do I'm taking you some place safe."

"Where?" Nicole asked.

"Back to LA with Mia...she needs somebody right now." Letty said.

Nicole shook her head. "He's not gonna come back with you mommy."

"Well we have to believe he is and if not well I will think of something else to get him back. But no matter how mad they make you, you never give up on family." Letty tucked Nicole's hair behind her ear. "Your aunt needs you now."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, I need her to." She looked down clutching her necklace. "Your going to come back right?"

"Of course I am, with or without your dad." Letty smiled. "

Nicole nodded finally cracking a smile. "I'm glad to have a tough mom like you, you've taught me a lot."

Letty smiled reaching over hugging her. "So have you."

"I'm the kid, what could I have possibly taught you?" Nicole asked.

"How to be a mom." Letty kissed the top of her head. "And a pretty damn good one." Both of them laughed...

* * *

Sorry for such a late update but I finally got it up but that's Nicole's new attitude which is soon only going to get worse. But anyway next chapter Nicole will be 11 then after that it's only three more chapters until Fast & Furious 4. A lot will definitely happen and Dom will see that little girl of his is gone, or is she?

 **Chapter 9 - Saying Goodbye & Returning Home **


	9. Saying Goodbye & Returning Home

_A/N_ _\- So these chapters might be a little shorter I'll make up for it when I start the movie though I promise. And don't worry now that it's Christmas break for me I will be updating more. Also a picture of how Nicole looks older will be posted when I start the fourth movie but on to the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

"Nicole where did you put the other box!" Letty called out walking back into the house. "I know you hear me kid!" She said putting another box by the door.

They were finally going back home she didn't tell Mia yet instead she wanted it to be a surprise for her knowing she missed them. The feeling was definitely mutual and since Nicole refused to go to the Dominican Republic, Mia was the only safe place to go. She knew Mia needed somebody else in that house with her and that she would look after Nicole like she use to.

"This box to Letty?" Rique walked in he wasn't actually a bad guy once got to know him she still had to rough him up on the regular but not as much. He actually became like a big brother figure to Nicole and the reason her daughter is now a game freak.

"Yeah, did you see Nicole out there?" Letty asked coming out of the living room.

"Uh last time I seen badness." Rique pondered picking up a box as Letty gave him a look for what he called Nicole he caught this and raised a brow. "Oh like you don't think the things I say anyway she was headed out back last time I saw her."

"Alright Letty your car is packed." Ernest said as him and his wife walked in.

"Thanks guys let me find Nicky." Letty said while heading out back she looked around and took a minute to take the scene in. She hated to admit it but she was gonna miss this place it was a nice home but it just wasn't their home. Looking more closely she saw Nicole over by the beach and walked over to her.

Nicole grew a bit taller from last year but nothing really noticeable the only thing different about her was her age and attitude. She was now eleven her hair grew out more and skin complexion favored Letty's the only thing was the hair color Nicole's still stayed light.

She was wearing a black long sleeve v neck with a hood attached, a pair of jean shorts and tennis. Her hair was out just brushed with one side tucked behind her ear the rest just blowing around.

"I know you heard me calling you." Letty rested a hand on her head coming to stand next to her.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded getting a playful smack on the head making her giggle.

Letty shook her head. "Did you say bye to your friends?"

"Something like that one girl asked for a hug." Her nose scrunched up saying that.

"Well did you give her one?" Letty asked.

Nicole turned her head to Letty while shaking her head slightly back and forth. "I don't hug."

"You hug your family." Letty pointed out.

"Because your family but other then that I'm not really one for hugs." She shrugged looking back ahead.

Letty smirked that was the Dom in her coming through she missed him and know Nicole did to even if she tries to brush it off like it doesn't phase her. It did and she could tell but that's why she was going to find him and bring him back they needed him home and he needed to be home.

"Your still wearing the cross he gave you." Letty said.

Nicole looked down at it and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well it's the only thing I really have of him," She backed up turning around to head inside. "That and it matches a lot of my outfits."

"Uh huh." Letty rolled her eyes walking away she put her arm around her as they walked back. "Let's go with that one."

They all walked to the front of the house as Letty locked up Nicole walked over to everyone with a sad look on her face making Ernest smile.

"Don't give us that look just give us a hug." Ernest held his arms out as him and his wife both hugged her tight.

"Didn't think I find people here who I care about you guys are kinda like the grandparents I always wanted just never got." She chuckled whipping her face. "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"You always have a home with us." Rachel whipped Nicole's face with her sleeve.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Be sure to take care of your mother kiddo." Ernest ruffled her hair.

Nicole nodded before heading over to Rique they quickly hugged each other. "I'm gonna miss you kicking my butt when we play video games."

"You still owe me ten dollars from beating you last time." Nicole reminded trying not to cry again.

He chuckled. "I'll mail it to you."

They broke the hug as she raised a brow. "Really?"

"Nope." He shook his head as they both laughed he pulled something out his pocket handing it to her. "Hear take this."

Nicole looked it over. "Your giving me your PSP? But you love this thing."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll just get another one but that's to remind you that you have a second home and not to forget about us."

"I won't I promise." She hugged him again.

"Take of yourself kid." He rubbed her back.

"You to." Nicole sniffled before breaking away she walked over to Letty who was leaned against the car waiting.

"You ready?" Letty asked.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Yeah...let's go home." Nicole got in the car but waved at Ernest and everybody from out the window as they smiled waving back. "Bye! We won't forget you guys!"

"You better not!" Ernest called out.

After being on the road for a couple hours it was night time Letty glanced over at a sleeping Nicole who had a blanket on her as she was curled up in the front seat. She was a bit worried about Dom since the letters stopped coming from him but she had to get Nicole settled in first. One thing was for sure she wanted their family back and was willing to get it back anyway she could.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Guess that's the last of it." Han said putting the last box in the car before closing the trunk he looked over and saw Dom leaned on the hood of his car.

He was staring out ahead in deep thought he noticed Dom wasn't really the same since he left Letty and Nicole. It was a hard decision but it's not like he really knew how he feel since he didn't have a girl and a daughter.

Han walked over to him. "Hey man, you alright?"

Dom nodded. "I will be, just was thinking wondering how they are holding up."

"Last time I talked to Ernest, Nicole was trying to fix her first engine." Han said.

"And how did that go?" Dom kept his gaze ahead.

He shrugged. "Well according to him she also said her first curse word that same day."

Dom let out a chuckle. "Figured that would happen."

"Got this picture from him since they opened up another shop in the area Letty and her are in it." Han handed Dom the photo.

He slowly took it and saw Letty and Nicole poising against Letty's Plymouth Roadrunner both of them smiling with their arms around each other. There was a big difference Letty's hair was more curly and grew longer and she got a little more taller. Then there was Nicole who was definitely starting to look like Letty number two she already took her shape her height was fair but the hair and eyes was dead on the same except Nicole's was lighter.

Dom shook his head she really grew up on him years go by quicker then he thought he knew she was mad at him for leaving the way he did but he still sent her a letter here and there. Looking closely he saw something around Nicole's neck that made him smile to himself she still wore her chain that he gave her.

"You can keep it." Han patted his shoulder before heading back to his own car.

"Thanks Han." Dom said still looking at the picture he remembered when Nicole was first born it was almost like hell for him and Letty. It was hard raising a baby when they were still kid's themselves but Mia did a lot as her aunt to along with Vince and everyone.

 _Flashback_

 _Letty was walking back and forth trying to rock a loud crying Nicole back to sleep but she just wouldn't go or stop crying Letty sighed._

 _"Nicky please I don't know what else you want from me baby girl just stop crying." Letty rubbed her back but it wasn't working. "Mia is the other bottle ready yet?"_

 _"I'm working on it!" Mia called out from the kitchen._

 _"Hey, hey!" Vince and Jesse walked in._

 _"Guys not right now." Letty shook her head. "Nicky please the crying."_

 _"Give the kid a pacifier." Vince said._

 _"I tried that Vince it doesn't work if the child spits it back out, what do you want me to do duck tape it to her mouth?"_

 _Vince shrugged. "Not a bad idea."_

 _Letty glared at him. "Shutup."_

 _"Wow her lungs are strong." Jesse covered his ear's._

 _The front door opened as Dom walked in quickly wincing from the crying. "Geez I can hear her from all the way outside."_

 _"Well you try then Dom because she won't stop crying me and Mia have been trying everything." Letty said as her voice sounded defeated and tired._

 _Dom saw she looked like she hadn't been sleeping and was more cranky then her usual self. "Give her to me and you go take a nap."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Go take a nap." He repeated taking a still crying Nicole from her Letty rolled her eyes but headed upstairs._

 _Mia jogged in. "I got the bottle though I don't think she's hungry or sleepy."_

 _"Nah she's just upset you take a break to and you two grab the parts from the back and head back over to the shop." He said as Mia put the bottle down and went upstairs to finish studying the guys did exactly what he said as Dom held Nicole while rubbing her back shushing her lowly. "It's alright Nicky, you've been putting your mother through it today huh?"_

 _Nicole's crying got lower and lower before she got quite before letting out a small sound. "Eh."_

 _Dom chuckled. "Yeah you have but we all have our days when we just wanna cry but only you can get away with it like this." She popped her head up and he felt this chain moving and saw her playing with it. "You like it?" He asked as she looked up tilting her head to the side taking her small hand she touched his face he smiled trying to bite it getting a giggle from her as she took her hand back. "Let's go check on mommy."_

 _Washing her pink pacifier off he gave it to her before they walked upstairs and into his room he put Nicole on the bed before sitting next to Letty._

 _"I think she actually just missed you." Letty said noticing Nicole was quite now._

 _"She's a daddy's girl." He shrugged. "She's a mommy's girl too."_

 _Letty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right I think she secretly hates me."_

 _"Nicole doesn't even know why the sky is blue yet how would she be able to hate you?" Dom asked._

 _Before Letty could question what he said she felt something on her back and noticed Dom smirking turning around she saw Nicole trying to climb her back and couldn't help but chuckle. "What are you doing back there?"_

 _"Hm." Nicole let out._

 _Both parent's smiled at each other Letty reached around picking her up and hugging her as she felt Nicole hug back. "I love you guys." Letty sighed._

 _Dom hugged them both kissing the side or her head. "We love you to."_

 _After a couple of minutes Dom noticed Letty or Nicole haven't moved and saw they both were asleep and chuckled to himself. Laying them both down on the bed he put Nicole next to Letty and covered them up._

 _"Like mother...like daughter." He shook his head walking out the room knowing they both needed some sleep._

 _End flashback_

"Yo Dom!" Han called out snapping him out of thought. "It's time to go."

He nodded looking at the picture one more time before putting the picture back in his pocket. "I'm sorry you two."

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Mia got out her car with her groceries letting out a defeated sigh looking for her keys while walking up the steps. It was weird not seeing any cars parked in her driveway she really missed her family but in one day it was all gone. Mia also grew as she now looked older and wore her hair out straight with a bang cut across she also had it cut up from the center of her back so it wasn't as long as before.

"Aunt Mia!" Nicole called out.

Mia stopped, she shook her head scoffing. "Great now I'm loosing my mind."

"Aunt Mia it's me! Turn around!" Nicole called out again.

Mia felt her body freeze before she slowly turned around seeing Nicole and Letty getting out of the car the bags she had dropped out of her hand seeing Nicole who grew up but it was definitely her.

She cried putting a hand over her mouth shaking her head not believing it. "Nicole...it's really you guys."

Nicole quickly ran up the steps practically jumped on Mia who caught her as both girls fell to their knees Mia chuckled still crying and hugging Nicole tightly not wanting to let go.

"It's really us." Nicole nodded burying her head in her aunt's shoulder.

"Wow you've grown...I've missed you guys so much." Mia sniffled rubbing her back.

"I missed you to Mia." Nicole managed to get out before crying not being able to help it.

Letty watched with a smile both girls finally stopped and made it to their feet as Letty walked over getting quickly hugged by Mia which she returned.

"I'm so glad you guys came back home." Mia said.

"Glad to be back." Letty nodded as they broke away.

"Let's get these in the house." Mia said as Nicole gathered up the groceries taking them in the house for her.

They got settled putting their boxes in the house Nicole went upstairs to unpack as Letty went to Dom's room. Walking inside her old room Nicole looked around seeing a new bed and stuff was put inside but her paint, posters, pictures and desk was never touched.

She picked up an old picture taking of the family when they had their last cook out before they all went their separate ways. It was Mia, Jesse, Vince, Dom, Letty, and Brian seeing him her brows furrowed together in anger as the memories of him flooded her brain. Nicole blamed him for this he just had to walk in their lives and destroy it and for what, what was the cost? She knew one thing she didn't wanna see him again he was right on the list with Dom which wasn't good.

Mia walked past with a box in her hand but noticed Nicole looking around the room. "I didn't really touch much I thought if you guys ever did comeback you wouldn't wanna sleep on an old mattress though."

Nicole turned around smiling. "Thanks Mia, has things really changed since we left?"

She walked im shaking her head. "Besides being watched at times when it comes to the cops then no things are still the same...well kinda. You guys just came back by yourselves?"

"Yeah well it would have been the person you are trying to bring up but he left when I was eight." Nicole put the picture down. "He'll be fine."

"You don't miss him?" Mia asked.

"Nope." Nicole shook her head walking past Mia. "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff from downstairs."

Mia shook her head not expecting that until she heard Letty chuckle from behind her and turned seeing her leaned against the door frame.

"Don't worry she's just hurting it's nothing personal against you but bring up Dom and her attitude goes cold. I kinda thought I should be the one to tell you that she's not the same happy, peppy sweet little girl anymore Mia." Letty said.

"Oh I knew this day would come." Mia scoffed. "She's a Toretto and an Ortiz if she stayed that sweet girl then you and Dom got the wrong kid at the hospital."

Letty chuckled. "That's for sure."

Mia smiled. "She looks so much like you Letty."

"I don't see it." Letty shrugged.

"Then your blind." Mia said as they both laughed. "But I'm looking forward to knowing the new Nicole that's if you guys are staying longer."

"Nicole is but I have to leave for the Dominican Republic soon I have some business to deal with down there but if you think Nicole is gonna be to much I can take-"

"No, no, no." Mia quickly stopped her. "You handle what you need to I promise Nicole will be safe and in one piece when you comeback besides I miss having some family around here."

"I know which is why I brought her back to you I brought her home so she could be back around family it's not complete yet...but it will be." Letty looked down.

Mia nodded. "Also be careful around here Letty the police are still looking for Dom they question me constantly if they see you it will be like winning the damn lottery for them."

Letty chuckled. "I bet but thanks good to know."

"What are you guys gossiping about?" Nicole walked in with two more boxes.

Letty looked over at her. "How big your head is."

Nicole's jaw dropped. "It is not! If so I get it from you."

Mia laughed as the two started having a little bicker she shook her head not knowing if Letty having a girl was a blessing or curse.

Later on that night after dinner Nicole had on her night shorts and tank top with her hair brushed out she was tossing and turning half the night. Having enough she got up and quietly snuck out her room checking her dad's room she saw her mom fast asleep. Peaking in Mia's room she saw she was out to and nodded before going down the steps and out back she looked around seeing things haven't changed. She walked over to the garage and opened the door before turning the light on The Charger was beat up pretty bad she wandered what had happened to it knowing it hadn't been touched since her dad.

Taking a spot on the floor she leaned back against it and pulled her knee's to her chest while playing with her cross chain. Hearing a sound she looked up seeing Mia who walked in wearing her pajamas she just took a seat next to Nicole who rested her head on her shoulder as they sat in nice silence.

* * *

That was chapter 9 I hope people like this one, but Nicole and Letty are finally back home there is officially two more chapters until the movie so chapter twelve things start up again. Nicole will be 12 in the next chapter Letty leaves, Nicole has a new friend, and more flashbacks, until next time!

 **Chapter 10 - Nicole's Bestfriend & It's Not Goodbye **


	10. Nicole's Bestfriend & It's Not Goodbye

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys they really mean a lot I'm trying to find a Beta Reader by January hopefully I do. But anyway there's only one more chapter left until the movie and I can't wait to do that and add Nicole in on the movies. Anyway who wants to read about me ranting, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

Letty walked out front talking to Mia she had on jeans a blue v-neck and gray leather jacket as her hair was brushed out. "Alright besides school, and volunteering over at Harry's on Saturdays and Sundays then Nicole should be in the house." Letty said. "But if that kid doesn't do her homework the only volunteering she will be doing is in the house."

Mia chuckled. "I get it don't worry me and Nicole are gonna be fine she's watching my back and I'm watching her's."

"That is definitely something she's famous for." Letty let out a low chuckle before she frowned lightly. "Listen Mia it may be a couple of months before I come back."

"I understand and I will continue to watch over Nicole and whatever it is your going out there to search for...I hope you find it." Mia smiled.

Letty nodded looking down. "Yeah, so do I."

A Caucasian girl walked over and up the steps she had straight orange hair that was in a neat pulled back pony tail. She had crystal blue eyes and light freckles on her cheeks as she wore jean shorts, a white t-shirt. With a checkered pattern red and black long sleeve shirt wrapped around her waist with a pair of tennis.

"Hey, Ms. Toretto and Ortiz." She waved making it to the top.

Letty smirked. "Gia how many times do I have to tell you it's Mia and Letty, seriously kid how old do you think we are?"

"Um-"

"Don't answer that." Letty and Mia said in unison.

Gia giggled. "I was gonna keep it in the twenty's."

"That's the same crap Nicole says." Letty said with a scoff.

"Speaking of Nicole, is she home?" Gia asked.

Letty nodded. "Yup just head on in she should be in her room doing only god knows what."

"Okay see you guys." Gia waved heading in.

Mia smiled watching Gia leave. "She's a sweet girl."

Letty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, her mother use to babysit Nicole when we headed out racing at night but it's just her and her grandparents now."

"Why? What happened to her parents?" Mia looked at Letty confused.

"Mother strung out and disappeared her dad well he's over in Afghanistan so with that being said both her grandparents take care of her now and have been since she was ten." Letty said.

"Poor Gia." Mia's face saddened. "It doesn't even look like she's fazed by it."

Letty shrugged. "You'd be surprise what pain lies behind a happy face our little example is upstairs now and I'm not talking about Gia." She smirked.

 **With Nicole**

Nicole was in her room putting up a poster behind her door she was using a chair to get the right angle. "Alright, just one more piece of tape and then I will be done."

"Hey, Nicole!" Gia quickly opened the door hitting Nicole in face she fell off the chair on to her stack of papers making them fly in the air. She covered her mouth wincing at the sight of her friend falling on the floor. "Bad timing?"

Nicole sat up blowing a strand of her hair out her face. "Just a tad."

"Sorry." Gia stooped down helping her collect the papers that were now scattered. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Putting up some stuff just redecorating my room a little bit." Nicole said getting to her fest she was a little bit taller now as her hair was all pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a short sleeved white v-neck, a pair of black jeans with rips in them and her necklace around her neck. "It's no use having call this old stuff I don't even like anymore up on the wall."

"That's true." Gia nodded. "Is your mom leaving or something I saw her packing her car earlier before I came over here."

"Yeah," Nicole put the last piece of tape on her poster. "She's going to go find somebody in The Dominican Republic."

Her brow raised. "Your not going?"

"Nah I rather stay here with my aunt Mia she needs me more besides the person she is gonna go see is somebody I don't want to see." Nicole said her brows furrowing.

"Oh okay." Gia said as she ran across a picture of Nicole and everyone at the last family BBQ they had. "Hey, who's this blue eyed man in this picture with you guys?"

Nicole walked over to Gia looking over her shoulder to see what she was talking about looking over the picture her lips turned to a frown as she scoffed. "Nobody important trust me." Rolling her eyes she walked over towards her dresser.

"What about your dad?" Gia asked making her stop in her tracks. "How's he doing?"

Nicole touched the necklace with a sad look before shaking the feeling away. "I guess the guy is doing okay you might he able to ask him that yourself."

Gia looked over at her. "He's coming home?"

"Yeah," Nicole rolled her eyes. "Don't hold your breath though." She shook her head and noticed Gia giving her a sad look making her raise a brow in question. "What?"

"You really miss him don't you?" Gia asked seeing right through her.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole mumbled.

"Come on Nicky I'm a daddy's girl just like you and the only child like you to I know how it feels." Gia smiled lowly. "My grandparents told me I should always remember that my parents are human to and they make mistakes."

"So your saying him leaving, is something I'm supposed to understand?" Nicole asked.

Gia shrugged. "How the heck should I know I'm still learning about this stuff to duh."

Nicole laughed a knock on the door made them look up to see Letty. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not really." Nicole shook her head.

Letty nodded. "Good you two come on were going out to eat tonight I already told your grandparents you'll be out with us Gia."

"Which means 96% of your life is danger so get ready." Nicole said walking out the door.

Letty smacked the back of Nicole's head shaking her own she looked back to Gia. "Don't listen to your bestfriend we dropped her by mistake one time when she was a baby."

Nicole gasped pointing. "I knew it, it was Leon wasn't it?"

Letty chuckled putting her in a light head lock as they left heading downstairs to leave out. "Who's driving?" Mia asked closing the door.

"I am." Letty and Nicole said at the same time she looked over at her daughter who grinned making her chuckle. "Sorry kid there's an age limit."

"No fair you can't pull that card you started racing at thirteen." Nicole pointed out.

Letty poked her nose. "Yeah, thirteen not twelve and your right I started racing at that age."

"Samething mom your just going way above the speed limit but that means-" Nicole started to say.

"Don't even think about it Nicole." Letty pointed already knowing what she was about to say. "No driving or racing for you until your fifth teen."

"Letty." Mia said sternly.

"Fine sixteen." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Man." Nicole pouted sucking her teeth before getting in the back with Gia.

They all headed out after grabbing something to eat they all just drove around checking out some old spots the family use to hang out at. Letty thought it would be better to end things on a happy note instead of it being a sad day. She knew when she left it would probably be for a couple months but not to long even she couldn't be away from Nicole that long. But knowing she was with Mia actually made her feel a little better.

It was night time when they got back home after Gia went home Nicole took a shower getting ready for bed. She wore a tank top and night shorts but left her hair out since it was still damp. Heading to the steps she noticed her dad's room door opened and quickly peaked in seeing everything still looked the same. She brushed her fingers across the wall while looking around but stopped seeing a picture of her and him when it was her first day of Kindergarten.

 _Flashback_

 _A young Nicole jumped out of one of the three cars that pulled up in front of the school her hair fell to her shoulders as she wore the white and navy uniform for girls._

 _"This place is nice." Leon said with his shades on._

 _"All I see is little munchkins, Leon you might find yourself a soccer mom if your in to that sort of thing." Jesse said leaning against his car._

 _"Anything is his type." Vince scoffed._

 _"Except soccer moms one wrong move the kid and the mom will kick my head off." Leon shook his head._

 _"Why'd you bring them again daddy?" Nicole looked up at him._

 _Dom shook his head. "Even your daddy doesn't know the answer to that one." She nodded looking at the school with a sad look he stooped down turning her back to face him. "Alright, what's with the sad face? You were happy about coming here last night."_

 _"Yeah, until mommy said she wouldn't be able to make it." Nicole pouted._

 _"What? I'm not enough?" Dom joked and watched her crack a smile. "Now that's what I wanna see and if you ask me I think your gonna probably make a lot of friends."_

 _"Probably because my rides were four race car drivers and they all pulled up letting out one kid." Nicole pointed out._

 _"A kid's dream is pulling up to their school in style." Dom put his hands out she giggled before hugging him he rubbed her back chuckling. "Your gonna be fine Kiddo now give me five."_

 _Nicole high fived him they were about to walk in until Leon stopped them. "Wait let's get this on camera."_

 _"Come on with the pictures uncle Leon." Nicole whined._

 _"Hush and poise with your dad and Dom remember smiling isn't a sin yah know?" Leon said._

 _"Neither is knocking your lights out." Dom said._

 _Leon pondered. "I actually think it is."_

 _Nicole laughed as he snapped the picture..._

 _End Flashback_

Nicole lips quivered, she smiled before sucking back her tears and leaving out closing the door behind her.

Getting downstairs she saw Mia hugging Letty who pulled away once she saw her standing there Mia looked between them and smiled. "I'll give you guys a minute." Mia ruffled Nicole's hair walking past, heading inside the kitchen.

"You gonna give me my hug goodbye?" Letty asked, Nicole walked over and hugged her mother's waist letting out small sniffles. She hugged her back smiling while rubbing the back of her head before stooping down to her level. "Hey, I'm coming back."

"Yeah, I know." Nicole whipped her face. "But you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Letty nodded tucking Nicole's hair behind her head. "I want him to come home and see the beautiful girl your growing up to be the reason why is because I know he wants to be here. But he can't because...well the law and this family has never been the best of friends never. So I'm going to go find him and try to bring him back so we can all be a family again."

Nicole nodded she took off her dog tag like chain that she brought from Mexico and gave it to Letty. "Give that to him for me."

Letty smirked. "I will I'm sure he will appreciate it." She saw Nicole on the verge of tears again and quickly hugged her. "This isn't goodbye Nicky I'm coming back for you I promise you I am. You and Mia take care of each other and trust no one around here but Gia, understood?"

"Yes mam and I will." Nicole gripped her mother's leather jacket.

"I love you baby girl." Letty rubbed her back.

"I love you too." Nicole smiled pulling away as Mia walked back in resting an arm around her.

Letty sighed standing up on her feet she threw her bag over her shoulder. "If you need me just call the number I left on the fridge." She waved back as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Nicole soon heard the sound of her mother's engine before the sound of the car pulling off she sighed hugging Mia who returned it.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, this is Letty were talking about she's gonna be more then fine." Mia chuckled. "How about you get a couple things and we have movie night in my room tonight?"

Nicole smiled. "Okay, and thanks Mia."

"No problem." Mia hugged her. "Family always sticks together, remember?"

Raising her hand she played with her cross chain. "Yeah, I remember."

* * *

That was chapter 10, the next chapter will be longer trust me since Dom and Letty reunite the chapter will mostly be about them but of course Nicole will be in it and she will be turning 13 soon by the way. Then after that the movie will officially begin and I can't wait to get started on it but also Happy New Year, and until next time!

 **Chapter 11 - A Reunion & Departure **


	11. A Reunion & Departure

_A/N_ _\- Last chapter half of these scenes are from the short movie called Los Banderlous if you haven't seen it you should check it out. But this may chapter may be a little long then most but just enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review._

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

"For the last time Nicole there is no way a engine should sound like that unless something is wrong with it." Letty said as she got out the car.

"Ha! Told you Harry, anyway when are you coming back?" Nicole asked.

Letty chuckled. "It's only been a couple months Nicky besides I had to stop in Mexico one more time to get some information."

"Uh huh if you say so mom but I gotta go Mia is dragging me shopping with her again." Nicole grumbled out the last part.

"Have fun." Letty smirked.

Nicole scoffed. "Yeah, right but call you later love yah."

"Love you to Nicky." She smiled before hanging up the phone and putting it away.

Letty looked up at the house that had many people out and inside she tracked Dom all the way here there was a party going on and people said he would be here. Walking up the steps she excused herself while moving by people as she got finally got inside. Looking around she did a double take finally spotting him on the couch with his arms around two other women making her scowl.

Taking a deep breath she made her way through the crowd and stood a couple feet in front of him popping her gum getting their attention. Dom looked up he was in shock but didn't show it he didn't really know how to look, Letty shook her head smiling at him while raising a brow as he slowly grinned at her.

"It ain't that hard to track you down all I have to do is follow the odor of skanks." Letty rolled her eyes lightly still smiling.

"Letty." Dom moved his arms from around both women with a smirk as she folded her arms giving him a look while sitting back waiting for an explanation. "Life has a funny way of changing its plans."

Letty chuckled at that answer amused. "Do you hear this one?" She asked the two girls but in spanish she threw Dom his jacket. "Change of plans, where do we sleep?"

Dom caught the jacket still wearing the small grin on his face seeing Letty was really there and she looked more older.

"Excuse me ladies." He excused himself standing up still looking at Letty who was just now giving him a look as he walked towards her.

Letty continued to chew her gum and couldn't help but crack a small smirk as she nodded. "Yeah, tracked you all the way from Mexico sucker."

Dom let out a small chuckle and rested a hand on the back of her head before bending down kissing her, Letty stood up whipping off her lips once he pulled away. "I don't want to taste their saliva." Letty said putting her arm around him as they left out he let out a low laugh.

They left, Letty was about to grab her bags but Dom beat her to it and put them in the trunk of his top off Charger as Letty sat shotgun. Dom took off his white shirt leaving on his black tank before getting up front and pulling off and down the road.

"So you finally came." Dom glanced over at Letty who was letting her white scarf flow in the wind.

Letty shrugged. "Well I saw you weren't coming so I thought you needed some encouragement...glad to see where your priorities are Dom."

"Don't pull that on me now." He shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" Letty's brow raised. "When should I pull it? Or did you honestly forget that you have a soon to be thirteen year old daughter that is growing up." He continued to look ahead with a serious expression. "She is growing up without you Dom and it's hurting her."

"How is she?" Dom asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Letty looked over at him.

"Both." Dom answered.

"Mentally she swears nothing is wrong with her but just like you Dom her expressions tells it all but physically you tell me for yourself how she looks." Letty handed him the phone.

Dom took it glancing back and forth between the road and photo he couldn't help but smile while he handed her the phone back. "She looks like a Toretto and Ortiz."

Letty smirked. "Of course she does but mostly like me." She put the phone away and heard Dom waving at some guys and said hey to them. Letty looked back and forth between them shocked before laughing at Dom. "Did I hear you just speak Dominican? Who is this guy?"

Dom shrugged. "Had to learn sooner or later."

"Just when Nicole thought she could probably cuss you out in Spanish and you wouldn't know it." Letty chuckled, she reached in her pocket handing him something. "She wanted you to have this."

Taking the necklace with the dog tags attached he smirked. "It says 'Fighter' why does this not surprise me."

"So I'm all caught up with what you been doing down here, did I come just in time for trouble?" Letty asked with a smirk.

"Letty your always on time when it comes to trouble or it follows you." He shook his head.

"Think so?" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No more like I know so." Dom said leaning over he rested a hand on the back of her head while still keeping a firm grip on the wheel. He kissed her, Letty leaned up resting a hand on his shoulder moving her lips in sync with his she moved until she was fully in his lap. Pulling away she wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her head in his shoulder with a small smile.

"I missed you." Letty mumbled.

Dom placed a hand on her back while still keeping one on the wheel he placed his lips against her arm. "I missed you to Letty."

 _ **6 Month's Later...**_

Nicole had her feet propped up on the front desk at Harry's Auto Shop, she was reading a magazine with a bored look on her face. It's been a couple months since she heard from Letty the number she usually had was now off. She figured everything was okay since she did find her dad down wherever they are now so she wasn't to worried.

Her birthday was in another week and she was turning thirteen which meant she was closer to sixteen she couldn't wait to start driving. Harry and more mechanics that worked there was teaching her a lot about cars since she volunteered after school everyday.

Nicole wore a black tank top, jean shorts with a black and white checker board long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of converse with her hair in curls as it was now longer and stopped a bit past the center of her back. She was now taller then before and her body was starting to shape out more and more.

A couple guys walked in and over to the front desk. "Ahem." One guy cleared his throat but Nicole paid him no mind. "Yo Kid,"

Nicole sighed finally looking up at the dark skin man that was pretty buff, he had a Mohawk with tattoos but he looked dangerous and creepy.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Nicole asked.

"Is Harry here?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'll page him for you." Nicole rolled her eyes, grabbing the phone, she picked it up. "Page." She hung the phone back up before focusing back on the magazine ignoring them once again.

The guy leaned over the desk. "I'm not in the playing mood kid, or do you know who I am?"

Nicole noticed he had a Spanish accent to him, she looked up blinking a couple times before raising a brow. "Am I supposed to know or care?"

The guy pointed as if he were about to say something until Harry walked out. "Fenix good to see you guys, what can I do for you?"

"Who's this girl Harry?" Fenix eyed Nicole with a glare.

"None of your business." Nicole answered as her brows furrowed together from the look he gave her.

"This is Nicole, Letty Ortiz little girl who should be taking inventory on those tires for me now." Harry gave her a stern look.

Nicole rolled her eyes with a groan but she grabbed her clip board and got up making her way to the back she looked at the guy Fenix one last time before leaving. After an hour of taking tire inventory Harry finally came to the back to give her hand.

"Harry, who was big mean and beautiful out there?" Nicole asked.

He chuckled at the nickname she gave him while shaking his head. "No one important he is just a guy that works for one of my well know customers Braga that sends his guys here for parts sometimes."

"What is a Braga?" Her brow raised.

"No one you need to know about trust me but your done for the day you can go on home." Harry patted her shoulder. "See you tomorrow afternoon."

Nicole nodded putting on her shoulder bag. "Kk, see you tomorrow Harry." She waved walking out the shop after un hooking her bike she walked with it down the street. A cop car pulled up as she was crossing the street making her jump back, she rolled her eyes. "You gotta be joking."

One cop got out and walked over. "Nicole Toretto?"

"Sorry my parents told me not to talk to strangers." Nicole said going to side step him.

He got in her way. "Speaking of your parents kid, when's the last time you talked to or seen them?"

"When's the last time you had a girlfriend?" Nicole popped her gum.

The cop raised a brow. "I don't have to answer that."

"I don't have to answer your question either, see how life works?" Nicole asked.

He glared. "It's been 9 months."

"That's sad dude." Nicole chuckled before letting out a sigh. "But I haven't seen either of them for months or talked to them, happy? Now I would love it if you guys stop harassing me every week."

"Well if you do be sure to let us know." The cop said.

"Yeah right." Nicole scoffed.

"What was that?" He quickly turned around.

"I said will do." Nicole called out continuing down the street.

Getting stopped by the police was nothing out of the ordinary it was either her or Mia that got harassed by them. It was the same questions all the time and they were always about her parents but even if she knew she wouldn't tell them.

Nicole drove her bike the rest of the way until she got home she put it in the backyard before heading inside the house. "Mia! I'm home!" She threw her bag on the table, grabbing a soda from the fridge she saw a note attached up top taking it off she read it.

 _Working late tonight, food is in the microwave call me if needed_

 _-Mia_

"Well alright." Nicole sighed. "Guess there is no need to sneak out tonight." Picking up the phone she dialed a number, and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Gia, Tony is still racing tonight right?"

 _"Yeah he should be, why?"_ Gia asked.

"Tell him to make room for two more were going with him this time." Nicole said.

 _"Alright I'll call him up now, be ready around 7."_ Gia said before hanging up.

"Oh trust me I will be." Nicole smirked grabbing her bag before heading upstairs to her room to get ready.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Dom and his new crew was pulling off a new job by robbing a gas truck all of them were basically off except one. Letty was still on the other one but almost fell since the driver spotted her on top of it.

Letty pulled herself up from the gas truck and on to the ladder as she did Dom pulled up next to her while she finally got her balance.

"Spray that hitch!" Dom called out through the window.

Letty looked confused. "l don't have a hammer!"

"Just do it!" Dom shouted back she looked at him conflicted but once he gave her a reassuring look she bent down and started spraying it. After she was done she hooked her spray back on to her vest. "Hold onto something tight!" Letty nodded holding tightly on the ladder.

Dom dove forward a bit pulling on the gear shift the car swerved around letting the back of it hit against the hitch breaking it. A piece on the back of the still moving gas tank broke Letty quickly moved to avoid getting hit by it or getting gas on her. Loosing her leg balance she was now dangling back and forth while holding on to the ladder.

Driving backwards Dom stuck his arm out the window while driving right beside the gas truck, he held out his hand.

"Letty!" He shouted as she finally pulled herself up but barely holding on to the top. "Give me your hand!"

Letty stretched her arm forward but could only touch his fingertips. "l can't reach!"

"You gotta jump." Dom said, she looked at him like he was crazy and still tried to reach for his hand. Looking back he saw the curve coming up which meant the gas truck was about to go one way and that's straight.

The driver hit the breaks Letty took her hand back as Dom car went forward, he pulled back beside her holding out his hand as she did the same.

"Jump! Letty, jump!" He motioned her with a hand, she readied herself. "l've got you!" Dom promised.

Letty jumped off he quickly grabbed her arm letting her land on top of the car she held on to his arm while looking up at him. The driver jumped out the truck with his pet, the gas tank swerved to the side both Dom and Letty saw this they quickly took back their arms as it crashed against the side. Letty used her legs to slide over she put them through the window first before her whole body while letting out a sigh of relief.

The front of the truck had tumbled behind them all the way to the end of the curve. Dom rested his hand on the back of Letty's seat while swerving the car around. He came to a stop but was face to face with the big gas tank that was tumbling forward and towards them.

Looking back and forth Letty saw they were practically boxed in and there was only one way out. Dom kept his serious gaze forward as he had one hand on the wheel the other on the shift with the car waving back and forth in place ready to go.

"Dom..." Letty said plainly still looking at the tank that was now on fire still coming towards them. "Dom." She said more sternly while shaking her head lightly saying 'Don't do it' but his gaze stayed forward. "Dom!" Letty shouted at him.

Dom slammed his foot on the pedal, the car shot forward right towards it Letty looked at it wide eyed while slugging down in her seat more. He turned the car slightly as it went directly under the tank safely to the other side but the tank crashed into the truck. Both things went off the curve and over crashing on the cliff the two of them watched the crash before pulling off to meet up with everyone else.

Later on that night they had a small little party by the beach, Dom shook his head at Tego and Rico who were arguing and walked over to Han.

"Cops just raided our garage in Baracoa." Han said taking a sip of his beer before looking over at Dom. "They were real interested in you heat's on and we just sent up a flare. That's gonna lead them right to us l say we move out first thing in the morning."

Dom thought about it before shaking his head. "Nah, it's me they want and if they catch me they're throwing big numbers at anybody with me." He sighed patting Han on the shoulder. "Han we had a good run, time for you to go do your own thing."

"Heard they're doing some crazy shit in Tokyo." Han shrugged.

Dom chuckled before taking a quick glance around. "Have you seen Letty?"

Han nodded and pointed by the beach Letty was sitting on a rock watching the waves she had her bathing suit on. But a short white long sleeve dress over top of it her hair was out instead of it being in a pulled back pony tail.

Letty was looking down at the recent picture Mia sent her of Nicole she already knew Nicole was probably mad. Since she hasn't talked to her in six months but her birthday was coming up she had to at least go back for that.

"There she is." Dom said walking over catching her attention he sat behind her on the big rock letting her lean back against him. "What's that you got there." He took the photo out of her hand and sighed but couldn't help but smile. "Who do you think she looks like the most now?"

"Still me." Letty nudged him as they both chuckled, she sighed. "I feel like she is gonna dropkick us both when she sees us again."

"I may get it worse you left for a couple months but me...I walked out on her something I promised her I wouldn't do." Dom looked down at the picture.

Letty shook her head. "Just because you missed five years doesn't mean you have to miss anymore, she does still need you Dom no matter how old she gets."

A silence fell between them until he spoke again. "The cops are getting hungrier, you know."

Letty shrugged. "Then l guess we're doing our job."

He shook his head. "l'm a walking target l don't want you around when they catch up to me it's the main reason I left so you and Nicole could actually live a free life."

"Ride or die remember?" Letty turned around to face him. "Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden out of nowhere it's too dangerous?" She said making him sigh she rested both hands on the side of his face so he was looking at her. "Come on we'll figure it out we always do but we do have a daughter that needs us too so we gotta go back...for her."

"I do miss her." Dom said, Letty smiled kissing him while he pulled her on his lap.

During the night Letty was fast asleep but Dom stayed sitting in the chair across from the bed looking at her, his elbows rested on his knees. He wanted to go back nothing would make him happier to see Nicole and Mia again but the cops was just waiting for him to step foot in LA. If he was to get locked up he definitely wouldn't see Nicole again and he promised her he would never go back.

Letty's half of the money and the cross chain he wore was left on the night stand next to her he couldn't stay with her either. If he was to get caught he didn't want Letty involved because then Nicole really wouldn't have any parents left.

It hurt to do it but he had to, picking up his black book bag he grabbed his car keys and left not looking back...

* * *

That was chapter eleven, and now the movie begins I'm really happy to be doing the fourth movie. Also my story has more then 100 followers I'm glad people like it but don't just read or follow leave me a review to. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and I hoped people like it also a new picture of Nicole is finally up, until next time!

 **Chapter 12 - Bad Feelings & Stinging Tears **


	12. Bad Feelings & Stinging Tears

_A/N_ _\- The movie officially begins here but a big thanks to everybody who hung in there all the way up to this moment. I tried to make the timeline as interesting as I could I hope people enjoyed it but anyway here is chapter 12, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

"Happy birthday Nicky!" Mia pulled her in a tight hug as soon as she stepped foot in the kitchen.

"Mia...my spine." Nicole coughed out.

"Oops sorry." She quickly get her go.

Nicole giggled. "It's okay but still thanks."

"And I got you something to." Mia said she moved out the way showing the sheet cake on the counter.

Nicole walked over looking down at it as it read _Happy 13th Birthday Nicole_ it was a special kind of strawberry shortcake sheet cake. Mia only made it a couple times since they always took so long for her to make that and it was only for special occasions.

Nicole smiled before hugging her. "Thank you Mia."

Mia shrugged. "It's nothing besides this is a special occasion so that gave me an excuse to make it, so what do you wanna do today?"

"Nothing really I kinda don't wanna celebrate my birthday this year if that's okay." Nicole said as she watched Mia give her a sad look. "But I could call Gia later and we could all stuff our faces with this cake because I'm still eating this." She pointed down to the cake.

"Yeah, we can do that." Mia laughed. "I'll even pick up a couple movies on my way home from work thank god I can clock out early speaking of work I gotta head out." Grabbing her bag and cardigan Mia headed out back. "Call me if you need me Nicky, I'll bet back later and happy birthday!"

Nicole smiled watching her leave before her smile dropped into a sad frown. "Nothing really happy about it." She scoffed covering the cake up before heading back upstairs.

Her birthday isn't something she enjoyed celebrating anymore since all she could remember was her father leaving the next day. Then now Letty was gone to find him and she haven't heard from her in months no phone call or anything. She started to realize that maybe she had to come to face the fact that her mother wasn't coming back either.

"I must have a disease or something." Nicole said shaking her head.

The only person left was Mia who was her aunt but could definitely be a mother because she did had mother like qualities. Mia had her back and she had her's which is why Mia's parking ticket was payed off but to this day Mia didn't know by who. Nicole would never tell her she did because then Mia would wonder where she got the money and that another story for a different day.

Nicole's hair different she had brown highlights now added in with her natural hair color, her hair stopped an inch past the center of her back. Her hair now always stayed curled up thanks to Mia her bangs always curled over her big brown eyes. She was definitely starting to look more and more like a teenager now but most of that was thanks to Mia who gave her girly tips.

After taking a shower Nicole got dressed she wore almost baggy like boot cut gray cargo pants with pockets on the side. They still hugged her tight, a white tank top with a pair of gray and white converse to match and her cross chain.

A knock on the door made her look up, she walked downstairs and looked out the peep hole but didn't see anyone. Scratching her head in confusion she shook her head about to leave until another knock came making her jump. Nicole spun around looking on the floor she saw an old crowbar and picked it up before walking to the door slowly.

She quickly opened the door. "Happy Birthday!" Gia and Tony jumped out.

"Ahh!" Nicole screamed holding a hand over her chest. "Seriously you two!"

"Sorry, sorry but put the weapon down." Tony motioned to the crowbar she still had.

"I can't I'm still debating on whether I should use it on you two or not." She rolled her eyes walking back in the house.

"Okay, attitude much." Gia followed her inside. "Tony shut the door."

"Kay." Tony nodded walking in behind her and shutting the door.

Tony was Gia's cousin that lived around the corner from her and the two of them had always been close she often just call him her brother. He was four years older then both girls and was another known young street racer in LA. Tony was around 5'7 he was Caucasian but had a slight tan to him, his black hair was in a short cut.

"Ooh pretty cake." Gia looked down at the cake about to touch it.

Nicole slapped her hands. "Nope not getting touched until later." She said sternly as Gia pouted making her crack a smile.

"Fine but why are you so mean today? It's your birthday you should be happy." Gia nudged her.

Tony leaned against the counter. "She's always mean that is nothing new."

"Thanks Tony." Nicole smiled fakely he nodded as if saying 'Your welcome' she turned back to Gia. "Anyway I'm just not in a celebrating mood."

"Well maybe this might cheer you up." Gia handed her a small stack of cash with a pink bow wrapped around it.

Nicole took it confused. "Guys there is like $600 dollars here, now what's this for?"

"Well me and Gia both put in a hundred as a birthday gift but the rest is the money you made from helping me with my racing. Like I said the more you help every time I win so do you so money is in both of our pockets." Tony explained.

"What can I say when it comes to cars and racing I just have the knowledge." Nicole put the money away. "Besides with the family I have learning about cars is not a choice."

Gia giggled. "That's true."

Tony stretched leaning off the counter. "Well since it's your birthday I'm heading out racing by myself tonight, but can you take a look at the engine? It's making that weird sound again."

"Maybe just like me it's telling you to stop pulling that throttle so late." Nicole said. "That's why you lost last night but come on let's take a look at it, Harry finally taught me how to fix my own engine. It waw a success so I shouldn't blow myself up trying to fix yours up but if I do bury me with that cake."

"No promises." Gia shook her head.

Nicole walked out with them and headed toward Tony's car she lifted the hood up and started looking it over. "Something is definitely off."

Gia leaned on the car. "Have you talk to your mom?"

"Nah." Nicole shook her head. "Haven't heard from neither one you think she would at least call and tell me she's okay...I really question who's the child sometimes." Scoffing she started fiddling with things inside the engine.

"Maybe they are just busy Nicky." Tony said.

"Don't have kids if your not ready to then." Nicole yanked something out and sighed. "Here this was the problem whoever your mechanic is forgot to tighten this causing it to hit up against the engine and make that sound."

"Can you fix it?" Tony asked.

Nicole whipped her hands off with a shrug. "I could but we would have to go past Harry's for the part I doubt one is in my dad's garage."

"You wanna work on your birthday?" Gia raised a brow.

"Yup I told you before I'm not celebrating it this is just another day so come on." Nicole closed the hood before getting in the car.

Tony looked at Gia before raising a brow she simply shook her head. "Lets not question it and just go." Gia said getting in the car.

He scoffed opening the door. "Women." Getting in he pulled off.

Nicole practically spent half the day with Gia and Tony after she fixed his engine they all just hung out around town for a while and got a little shopping done. It really helped her forget that today was even her birthday something she needed at the moment.

They didn't get back until night time Tony dropped Nicole off at the house Gia was knocked out in the backseat.

"Tell sleepy head just stop by my house tomorrow, okay?" Nicole gestured back at Gia.

Tony smirked nodding. "I will and sorry we couldn't make your birthday more fun."

"You guys did more then enough today, thank you." Nicole smiled getting out the car watching Tony drive off she jogged up the steps. Spotting something out the corner of her eye she froze noticing a familiar car was in the driveway.

Nicole quickly ran up the steps and unlocked the door before heading inside she heard laughing coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the kitchen and her eyes widen seeing Mia there laughing with Letty.

The only difference was her hair was more curly and bangs were a bit longer as she looked more grown. Letty had on a pair of jeans, boots, a gray top with a black leather jacket as her hair was brushed out and tucked behind her ear.

"Nicole." Mia said shocked not realizing the girl was there.

Letty quickly leaned off the counter and turned around she smiled seeing how much Nicole grown in the time she was gone.

"Mommy?" Nicole stepped in the kitchen.

"You miss me baby girl?" Letty brow raised as she was still smiling.

Before she could react Letty felt something run into her waist she stumbled a big to keep her balance, she hugged Nicole back when she heard her crying.

"I missed you so much." Nicole's voice cracked a bit as tears continued falling. "I thought you were in trouble and I couldn't help you."

"Come on you know me better...I told you I was gonna come back didn't I?" Letty rubbed her back as she kissed the side of her head. "I missed you too Nicky...happy birthday."

Nicole pulled halfway away from her letting Letty wipe the rest of her tears away. "Where is he? Where's dad, he came back with you right?"

Mia looked down as Letty's look immediately saddened. "No he didn't I don't know where he went this time Nicky...I'm sorry."

Nicole continued to smile as she nodded. "No I get it he had more important things to take care of, right?"

"Nicole that's not it look I have another way to get him back I didn't think I would have to do it but I do." Letty shrugged. "We will get him back."

Chuckling Nicole shook her head, she snatched her cross chain off her neck and threw it across the room. "I don't want him back anymore." She said coldly before walking out the kitchen.

"Nicole." Letty sighed before walking over and picking up the chain. "That went better then I thought."

"What are you gonna do?" Mia asked.

"Keep fighting." Letty nodded.

An hour went past Letty went upstairs to check on Nicole, opening her door she saw her laid on her bed with her back facing her. Nicole was letting out soft sobs here and there with a couple of sniffles making Letty give her a sad look.

Letty walked inside and laid next to her on her side she put her arm around Nicole and rested her head on top of her's she closed her eyes letting her cry.

"I just want him to come home." Nicole cried.

"So do I." Letty nodded. "I'm not giving up, okay?"

Nicole sniffled but agreed. "Okay."

Letty smiled. "That's my girl."

A couple weeks passed Nicole was outside sitting on the picnic table they had out there with Gia who was on her laptop.

"People at the races been asking for you Nick." Gia said.

Nicole shrugged. "I can't really sneak out not with my mom back around if she isn't in there working on my dad's Charger she's around me. Trust me the last thing I feel like doing is explaining to my mom that I go to street races at night."

"That's true-hey where is your chain?" Gia asked.

"My pocket" Nicole said plainly.

"Nicky!" Letty called out as she exited from the garage her hair was pinned up.

"Yes mam?" Nicole looked over at her.

"Can you get me the extra wrench out the house please and hey Gia." She waved.

"Hey Ms-" Gia started to say until she saw Letty's stern look. "Hi Letty."

Nicole chuckled hoping off the table. "Be back." She headed in the house through the backyard and started looking around to were they kept the spare. Hearing vibration she stopped looking around confused and started opening drawers knowing it was coming from one of them. "The heck is that."

Opening one drawer she saw her mother's phone her brow raised confused wondering why her phone would be in there .

"Hello?" Nicole answered.

 _"Hey, Letty this is Brian."_ Brian's voice came on the other end.

Nicole eyes widen in anger as she stared at the phone in complete shock she quickly hung it up and threw it back in the draw like it was contaminated. She couldn't believe that her mother was talking to the guy that basically caused all of this in the first place. Seeing some papers she looked through some of them hoping answers would be in them somewhere, the phone vibrated as it received a text.

 _ **Brian: If you're busy just call back it's been a while but I think Braga is gonna have some stuff shipped soon so just be ready**_

"Braga?" Nicole questioned. "What is she doing for him?"

"Nicole I asked for a wrench two years ago." Letty chuckled walking inside the back door but stopped when she saw what her daughter had in her hand. "How did you find that?" Her look was now serious as she pointed to the papers.

"I guess I needed to find it mom, you're talking to Brian again? After what he did? And who is Braga?" Nicole asked.

Letty grabbed the papers and closed the draw shut. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about."

Nicole shook her head. "What are you getting into mommy? Please tell me your not helping Brian?"

"If I do and take this guy down your father can come back that is the only reason I'm doing this, alright? Braga is just some drug dealer-"

"Wow that makes it better." Nicole said sarcastically. "Why are you doing this for him anyway? He doesn't wanna come back I'm coming to realize you do to mom."

Letty shook her head. "I can't do that Nicole he doesn't wanna be out there the guy I saw wanted to see his daughter again and feels guilty about leaving her the way he did."

"I rather here him say that." Nicole scoffed.

"And you will when I do this." Letty said before sighing. "Look this is a way to clear his name like I said your dad thinks walking away from a situation makes it better. I wish he didn't but he does if there was another way I would do it but I think this will work."

"And if it doesn't?" Nicole asked.

"Ride or die." Letty shrugged.

Nicole shook her head hugging her, she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "You can ride all you want but just don't die...you and Mia are all I got."

Letty chuckled. "I question who's the parent sometimes."

"And I question who's the child." Nicole smirked.

"I do have something I been meaning to tell you." Letty said breaking away.

Nicole tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Down in the Dominican Republic me and your dad actually got-" Letty was cut off by a pager on her side going off she sighed looking from it to Nicole. "Looks like it has to wait."

Letty put on her brown leather jacket she wore Dom's chain that he left her and brushed her hair in a pulled back pony tail, she headed out the front.

"They need you now?" Nicole followed after her.

"I guess so." Letty turned around. "Listen Mia will back in a bit but you and Gia stay inside and no matter what I love you and I promise I'm coming back."

Nicole nodded before giving her something, she put it in her pocket. "That's my chain that dad gave me...I do want it back unfortunately so you do have to come back, and please be careful."

"I'll be back by tonight baby girl." Letty hugged her one more time before leaving out she got in her car before quickly pulling off.

Nicole sighed watching her from the doorway. "I really hope this works mom." Closing the door she headed back inside the house and closed the door.

 **Next Day...**

"I swear Gia I just will never get math." Nicole scoffed as they were walking home from school. "It's so hard."

"Noo, your just to impatient Nicole." Gia nudged her.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Have you met my parents?"

Gia chuckled. "Is your mom back yet?"

"I don't know her car wasn't there when I rushed out to school this morning but she should be back now but last night it felt weird." Nicole shook her head not really knowing how to explain it. "It was like a nightmare but I really felt as though it was real or at least going to happen."

"What happened?" She asked.

Nicole shook her head. "It's nothing just forget I brought it up but I was thinking Rush Hour moviethon later I kinda need a laugh."

"Don't we all but yeah I could use one to." Gia nodded but stopped when they came to a stop in front of Nicole's house. "What are the police doing here?"

Nicole sighed. "To harass my aunt I'm sure, rain check?" She asked looking at her.

"Yeah, sure but call so I can know if you guys are alright." Gia said before heading her own way.

Nicole walked up the steps and went inside the house seeing two cops in uniform standing in the living room, Mia was on the couch crying.

"Mia what did they do to you?" Nicole dropped her school bag on the floor.

The two cops faced Nicole with pitty looks making her brows furrow in confusion, seeing her Mia quickly got up her cheeks stained with tears. "Nicky I'm so sorry." Mia cried hugging a confused Nicole tightly.

"Sorry for what Mia? What happened and why are you crying and in front of cops." Nicole asked.

Mia sniffled pulling away. "Nicole, Letty she's...gone."

"Where did sh-"

"No Nicole, Letty she was murdered in a car accident last night and she didn't make it." Mia's voice cracked.

Nicole eyes widen as she shook her head. "No, your lying? This some kind of joke?" She moved away from Mia and looked at the officer face to face. "This some kind or joke? Please tell she's lying to me-" Her eyes watered up. "please?"

"I'm sorry." The officer looked down.

Nicole covered her mouth dropping to her knees shaking her head. "No, no, no no!" She shouted banging the floor crying Mia dropped down holding her as Nicole cried harder. "Why? Why take her from me? It hurts Mia...oh god it hurts." Nicole cried holding her chest each tear felt like a stinging pinch falling from her eyes. "No mommy...no." Mia rocked her back and forth as her crying got louder. "W-Why her?" She whispered as she felt like somebody ripped her heart literally out her chest and just stomped it, she just couldn't believe it her mother Letty...was gone.

* * *

There it is Letty is gone but this means Dom is returning now and that means Brian to. How will Nicole cope with losing Letty and seeing her father again? Won't find out until the next chapter but don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think I hope people liked it though, until next time!

 **Chapter 13 - A Funeral & Little Girl No more **


	13. A Funeral & Little Girl No More

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys we finally made it to 80 I couldn't do it without you guys. I know the last chapter was sad this one will kind or be to but not to much like the last one anyway on to the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

Gia walked up the steps wearing her black suit set with her hair straightened out she looked around before heading in Nicole's room. "Nicky, you ready?"

She stopped seeing Nicole sitting on her bed with legs pulled to her chest as she stared down at the outfit. It was the outfit that she had to wear for Letty's funeral it was a black dress long in the back and short in the front.

Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying she looked tired and exhausted but the most thing you saw was pain.

"I c-can't go." Nicole mumbled.

"Nicole you have to." Gia walked over sitting next to her on the bed. "Why don't you wanna go?"

"You don't get it." Nicole's bottom lip trembled as she started crying again. "The moment I go and see her, and that casket then she's r-really dead..I still think she's gonna walk through that door. You know I cry so much it stings like crap when I do as if I'm not supposed to I-I just miss her...why'd they take her from me Gia?"

Gia hugged her as Nicole cried in her shoulder. "I wish I could answer that Nicky but your not alone Mia, me, and Tony will be there. Your mother wouldn't want you doing this she would want you to pull yourself together so come on I'm gonna help you get ready." Pulling her up, Gia dragged Nicole with her to the bathroom.

The dress had to straps and a v-neck cut, she wore a pair of black heels, and let Gia curl her hair up.

Nicole looked in the mirror but couldn't for long as she kept seeing her mother looking back at her smiling, shaking her head she moved away from it.

"You ready?" Gia asked.

"No." Nicole shook her head walking out.

Gia sighed. "At least I got her out the bed."

They all left out and headed over to the funeral and wasn't surprised to see many people there most of them were friends. Nicole sat up front with Mia she had her head leaned against her shoulder while Mia had an arm wrapped around her.

People all around them were crying, Nicole just couldn't help but stare at the casket and her mother's picture that was set up. All she wanted was for her mother to pull up and say it was a mistake and that isn't really her in the casket. To say she expected to see her dad was an understatement but she really had a feeling he was somewhere around here watching from a distance.

The pastor was up front talking. "We have gathered here to pay our final respects to Leticia Ortiz...Let us reflect on her journey... "

Nicole shook her head as she started crying again. "I'm sorry, I-I can't do this I can't." Standing up she moved away from the burial sight. "Take me home guys." Nicole said to Gia, and Tony who reluctantly followed her as they made their way to the car feeling something she looked up.

It looked like a man standing over by the construction area but he definitely had the shape of her father that she knew. Looking around more she noticed the place was crawling with cops. She could tell the difference between them and the people actually there for the funeral. Nicole scoffed in annoyance this was disrespectful to be here hunting for her dad at her mother's funeral.

"Nicole don't you wanna stay?" Gia jogged to keep up with her.

"No I don't not anymore I can't deal with this anymore." Nicole shook her head rushing to the car across the grave site.

"Nicole!" Brian jogged over to her standing in her way.

"Move Brian." Nicole tried side stepping him.

"Listen I'm sorry." Brian said sincerely his hair was much shorter then when they first met.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Nicole repeated. "All you have to say is sorry after five years you just wanna say sorry?" She scoffed. "For god sakes save it your not sorry Brian."

Brian looked down. "Letty was my friend too and I promise I'm gonna get who did this."

Nicole chuckled. "You were no one's friend because a real friend wouldn't bring all these cops to her funeral here looking for my dad." She said, not caring if she was crying in front of him. "Do me one huge favor stay the hell away from me."

Moving him out her way she ran to the car that was waiting and got inside, Brian watched it leave with a sad look. "I really am sorry Nicole." He whispered.

* * *

Later on that night Nicole was laying on the couch in her pajama pants and t-shirt. She was looking at the picture with her and Letty from a year ago.

"Nicole I'm gonna head out to the store, do you want something?" Mia asked from the kitchen doorway looking at her. "Gia also called you."

"No." Nicole shook her head. "And yeah I know but I just don't wanna talk to anyone right now." She turned so her back was facing Mia. "Be safe."

Mia sighed she was sad Letty was gone too but she knew Nicole was taking it the hardest out of everybody. When Nicole was a baby she was attached to Dom but the older she got the more she got attached to Letty.

"I will." Mia said, she grabbed her keys and the tool box she had to put away before heading out.

Hearing the door close Nicole sniffled staring at the picture with a sad look. "I really miss you." Nicole mumbled running her thumb across it, a couple of tear drops stained it.

Mia walked in the garage putting some of the tools she had bac. Hearing a sound she quickly turned around as Dom stepped out the shadows.

"l told you not to come." Mia sighed as she walked over to him. "They're staking the place out if they find you..."

"They won't." Dom shook his head he looked at his sister who was another one that grew up on him he smiled lightly. "Come on look at you." He put his hand on the side of her face, Dom pulled her into a tight hug she quickly hugged him back.

After a minute Mia let go and whipped her face that was still a little bit stained with tears. "So you were at the funeral earlier."

Dom nodded. "I was but still had to keep my distance, where's Nicole?"

"In the living room laying down." Mia motioned her hand towards the house she saw Dom was about to leave but stopped him. "Dom wait." He stopped turning back around. "Now maybe isn't the right time to talk to her, Nicole she's really...changed."

"Changed how?" He asked.

She shrugged. "As in attitude wise not to mention she just lost Letty I mean it took me two hours to finally get her out her room."

"I know I'm not her favorite person right now Mia...I'm probably not yours either." Dom said eyeing her.

"No your the second somebody else is way more deserving to be the first." Mia grumbled the last part pushing the thoughts of Brian in the back of her mind. "But your right and if your gonna talk to her make sure you make it clear to her your staying."

"I can't tell her another lie Mia." Dom shook his head.

She sighed. "Well you can't leave her again Letty is gone and right now Nicole needs you to be there. But in reality I think you need her more then she needs you."

Dom looked down playing with the two dog tags chain that Nicole wanted him to have. "Yeah, I do."

"Mia?" A knock came on the garage door making them look up. "Are you still here? I saw your car was still parked in the driveway."

Nicole walked in but froze seeing a familiar face her look of shock quickly turned to a frown along with a cold glare as she looked at Dom.

He couldn't stop staring she looked like a young Letty for sure and the eyes just topped it all off not to mention the hair. Nicole was definitely Letty's child because when it came to the glares and frowns no one could do it better then those two.

Mia looked between them and slowly edged her way to the door. "I think you two need some time to talk." She walked out closing the door behind her.

The room was silent until Nicole spoke up. "So, you actually came huh?"

"I had to." Dom nodded.

"But you didn't come when she needed you?" Her brow raised.

"Nicky." Dom sighed trying to figure out how to explain things.

She held up a hand. "Don't, you know I may be young but one thing I'm definitely not is stupid I notice more things before adults. You know I watched my mother hurt for months she searches years for you. And when she finds you after you walked out, what did you do?" Nicole asked. "You walked out on her again."

"Nicole I walked away the first time to keep you both safe I couldn't risk getting caught with you two." He explained. "If I did they would have thrown big numbers at anybody with me and I couldn't let that happen. They would just put you in a home and you deserved a better childhood..I protected you and your mother."

"Protected?" Nicole repeated upset, she shook her head. "I don't know if it kicked in yet but I buried my mother today! The only one that stayed and tried to fill the fatherly void that was missing a void you should have filled. My mother is gone because some cruel person out there really took her from me. And I'm never gonna see her again or even talk to her." She said the last part sadly.

"I don't know who took her," He shook his head. "But I will find em."

"And do what dad? Huh?" Nicole shrugged. "You gonna kill them and anybody in your way?"

"If I have to." Dom said in a stern tone.

"Then that makes you no better then the person that killed her and just because you do this doesn't make what you did go away, you do know that?" Her brow raised.

"It's a start Nicole!"

"But that's not were you have to begin!" Nicole shouted back. "It doesn't take the pain away and you know I'm right. I freaking swear between you and Brian I don't know who gets me upset the most." Nicole sighed.

Dom shook his head as he walked over closer to her. "I'm sorry Nicky."

"Did that feel good for your conscious?" Nicole asked moving closer to the door. "...I needed you." She said lowly making him stop in his tracks. "You left me daddy and I still needed you and your gonna leave me again, aren't you?" Looking up she had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not leaving you again Nicky." Dom rested a hand on her shoulder only to have her flinch away from him. That made him take a step back out of shock she never flinched away from him like that.

Nicole shook her head crying. "I really wish I believed those words coming from you but I can't. That happy energetic little girl that believed everything you told her...she died the day you first left her."

Dom gave her a look. "Don't say that Nicole."

"I can't let you make another promise to me that your not going to keep. I can't keep putting myself through it I lost my mom I can't sit back and loose you too. So for both of us just stay away from me." Saying that Nicole quickly ran out the garage not looking back.

"Nicole wait a minute." Dom tried stopping her but she was already out the door, he let out a frustrated sigh rubbing the back of his head. "Damnit!" He slammed his fist down on the tool table, he leaned over it looking down. Hearing the garage door open back up he didn't even bother to look up since he knew it was Mia. She walked in giving him a sad look. "Let me guess you heard all of that?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Guess you were right when you said she changed she's not my little girl anymore." Dom stood up to full height.

"No she is but if you let her push you away Dom then you will only be proving her right...it's not to late to get your little girl back." Mia smiled.

He sighed nodding. "Yeah your right."

Looking over at the car, he walked towards it and ran his hand across the top. The hood was off since it looked like someone was working on it. The car was in better condition then he left it in years ago.

"Letty wouldn't let them junk it." Mia said, she walked closer and shook her head at the car letting out a scoff. "Even though it is a goddamn curse." Dom smirked knowing she was famous for saying that. "When she came back she was always in here working on it day and night. lt was weird it was almost like she knew you were coming back."

Dom continued to look down at the car his smirk turned into a sad frown, he turned to face her. "l want to see the crash site."

Mia sighed but agreed. "Okay, my keys are already in the car and Nicole is probably upstairs in her room now anyway." She walked out.

Dom played with the dog tags chain all he could think about was how she flinched away from him. "Don't worry Letty...I won't give up on her."

* * *

The next day Nicole was making her way over to Harry's since she wanted to be anywhere but home right now. No matter where she went in the house all she could think about was Letty.

She was wearing a pair of ripped blur jeans, tennis, a white v-neck and black leather jacket. Her hair was all brushed out and around her shoulders with her bangs falling over her eye.

"Look Gia I really don't care about talking to him I said what I did and now it's over." Nicole said, the phone pressed to her ear.

 _"Don't say that Nicky he just wants to make up for not being there."_ Gia said on the other end.

"What are you Dr. Phil now?" Nicole rolled her eyes. "I don't care what he wants to do."

 _"Ouch, okay attitude much Nicky?"_ Gia scoffed.

Nicole sighed. "I'm sorry I just-"

Gia cut her off. " _I_ _already know no need to explain."_

"I know but you don't deserve it I just don't know if I wanna be angry, depressed or both. Not to mention I don't know who to take it out on honestly I just need a break, you guys going racing tonight?" Nicole asked.

 _"Yeah, but I don't think you should come Nicole it's to early for you to be-"_

"I'm fine Gia okay?" Nicole said sternly. "I can't get her back it's time for me to realize that and let it go. Besides she raised a strong kid so it's time for me to be just that."

 _"Then why do you still sound so sad?"_

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know but I'm fine really."

Gia sighed. _"Okay liar but yeah Tony is going he said he has to talk to some guy that's always there I think he goes by Fenix but I'm not sure. Anyway he's going there for that not to mention a big race is supposed to take place I heard it's a wild card."_

"Ugh I heard that name Fenix before." Nicole groaned.

 _"You know him?"_ Gia asked.

"Not on a personal level he came to Harry's shop him his accent, fake gold tooth and bad attitude. Not to mention a couple other guys were with him like they were a little girl clique." Nicole said, her brow raised as she realized something. "Wait a second, why is Tony talking to a guy like him? Harry told me he's run with that drug dealer Braga."

 _"What is a Braga?"_

"I know same thing I said." She threw her hand up. "But I'm definitely going tonight I wanna see who else Tony is meeting."

 _"He did say another guy but he doesn't remember his name. I did_ _meet a woman that's always supposed to be with them, I think her name is Gisele."_

"You're really bad with names, you know that?" Nicole asked with a smile.

 _"Tell me about it."_ Gia laughed. _"I think I need to keep a book with me."_

"Yeah and-" Nicole stopped as a car pulled up in front blocking her from crossing the street, two guys in suits got out wearing police badges. "Oh this should be fun." She rolled her eyes.

 _"What should be fun?"_ Gia asked confused.

"I gotta go G, just make sure you guys pick me up at our regular spot." Nicole hung up the phone before Gia could respond back. "You guys almost just ran me over."

"Sorry for that my name is Detective Mark Davis." He flashed her his badge. "We wanted to know if you could come down to the station and answer a couple questions about your father, if your not busy?"

"Mmm no I'm pretty busy maybe next time." She fake smiled. "Also my aunt told me to never get in a car with strangers even if they show you a badge."

"My badge is real." He pointed to himself.

"How do I know that?" Nicole brow raised. "People make fake badges all the time." A car just like that one pulled up on the side of the street getting both of their attentions. Brian jumped out the car, and walked over to them, Nicole looked back at the other cop. "Never mind cuff me."

Mark raised a brow. "Your not under arrest."

"Nicole." Brian walked over to her.

"Can I be?" She asked plainly.

Brian looked from Nicole and over to Mark. "I thought I told you that I would be the one talking to her." He said as Nicole looked at him.

"Just like you let Toretto's sister go right?" He asked, frowning.

Brian glared. "I didn't let her go she didn't need to be there just like Nicole doesn't because they have nothing to do with this."

Mark scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that girl knows exactly were her father is."

"Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Nicole held her arms out, as she looked between both of them letting out a sigh. "As fun as this is I have better things to do, bye bye." Turning around she walked away.

"Nicole wait!" Brian called out ready to go after her, he turned around and pointed to Mark with a stern look. "Stay away from them, I'm serious." He backed up and ran down the street after her. "Nicole!"

She kept walking trying to ignore him until his hand touched her shoulder, she quickly whipped around. "What Brian?!"

He sighed taking a step back. "Look I'm sorry about Davis but I really need to talk to you."

"I don't care what you need Brian because I don't wanna talk to you." Nicole said, her tone was cold.

"I understand you are dealing with a lot and I'm sorry about Letty but I need you to tell me if you know where Dom is." Brian said. "I have to find him before they do, okay?"

"Even if I knew where he was I wouldn't tell you Brian and what part of stay away from do you two just not get?" Nicole rolled her eyes going to turn back around to leave.

"The leave you alone part." Brian stopped her with a hand, she turned back around with an annoyed look. "Would you just do me this favor and tell me."

"No." Nicole shook her head. "I'm not that naive little seven year old girl anymore that's gonna just help you out the blue." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Would you stop that!"

Brian shook his head, letting her arm go. "I'm trying to be the one to help you, if they find Dom he's going down and it won't be much I can do."

"Good maybe he needs to stop running and just face it and if I'm lucky they will take you down with him. Now I have things to do have fun searching for my dad." She waved back at him, while walking down the street.

Brian was gonna gonna go after her but his phone vibrated showing a message, he sighed. He had the list for the cars which mean the one Dom is driving was close by. Putting his phone away he rushed over to his car and drove off.

Later on after Nicole arrived to Harry's she had to go back out to go deliver some parts to a known customer. She put the stuff in her backpack and left back out and headed down the street towards the shop she had to go to.

Nicole walked with a annoyed expression. "Did he honestly believe I would help him?" She shook her head. "It's not like I could I don't know where he is anyway."

She walked down the street and heard the sound of a glass window being broken. Nicole quickly looked up with other by standers that were walking along the streets. A guy was screaming as he was being dangled by one leg out the window. She saw a familiar figure dash around the corner, she looked up more closer to see the person that was holding the guy out the window by his ankle.

Nicole's eyes widen. "Holy crap dad, no!"

* * *

That was chapter 13, sorry if it's so long I was trying to makeup for not updating on time. And to the last review I got thank you for expressing your opinion I appreciate it and sorry if it's not interesting for you. But I'm still gonna be writing and I am looking for a BeTa reader but until I find one I have to edit it the best I can. Hopefully I find one by the end of this month but Nicole goes to the race with Gia, and Tony? Wonder what or who will be waiting for her when she does but anyway leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, until next time!

 **Chapter 14 - Race Night**


	14. Race Night

_A/N \- Sorry for such a later update again but now that I got a little time off from school updates will be coming in more. I'm gonna try and get two chapters out this week so bare with me and hopefully I can do this but on to the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

Nicole looked at the guy screaming down at them as he was still being hung from one leg. Not waisting any time she quickly ran around the corner and inside the apartment building. For a guy that was supposed to be staying off the cops radar her dad wasn't really doing that good.

She ran up the steps and inside the apartment that had the door basically off the hinges. Walking inside, she saw Brian with his gun out and her dads back facing him.

"Come on man!" The guy screamed terrified. "l don't know shit! Just let me up ! l told you, you got to talk to Braga!"

Why do I keep hearing this guys name everywhere? Nicole shook her head.

"Bring him up, Dom." Brian said, not taking his eyes off Dom for a second.

"Dad are you crazy?" Nicole finally spoke up getting both their attention as she walked next to Brian who stared at her shocked. She already knew Dom could tell she was there because his shoulders tensed up.

The guy screamed and even started to sound like he was crying. "God! Don't drop me! That's all l know!"

"Bring him up." Brian said more sternly.

Dom looked at the guy before back straight ahead. "You here to take me in O'Conner?"

"Shit! Shit!" The guy cursed.

"Shut up!" Dom shouted down at him shaking his leg a bit but it only scared him more.

"Dad bring the guy up." Nicole took a step closer.

"Stay back and out of this Nicole...I'm serious." Dom looked at her from the side.

"So am I." Nicole shrugged, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dropping an innocent man out the window won't bring her back."

Brian nodded. "Letty was my friend, too."

"I don't know about all that." Nicole scratched the back of her head getting a side look from Brian. "What?"

Dom shook his head. "You weren't anyone's friend."

"Yo, can you guys talk about this later? Now pull my ass up!" The guy screamed.

"Look she was running for this guy Braga and things went bad." Brian said getting a hard glare from Nicole she knew he was lying right there.

Obviously he didn't learn what happened the first time he lied about something. "Never mind I'm all in for dropping him." Nicole plainly said.

The guy felt Dom's grip loosening up. "Please! No!"

"Listen l'm going to get these guys Dom." Brian assured him. "Now let me do my job and bring him up."

Dom looked back down at the guy. "l'm going to kill this Braga and anyone else who gets in my way." He let the guys leg go and quickly moved past Brian who caught the guy out the window. He grabbed Nicole by her arm and ran out and down the steps, out the building.

"Hey-woah!" Nicole called out trying to keep up. "Did you seriously drop him?"

"He not dead Brian has him." Dom said as they walked over to his car that was parked in the back. "Get in." He said letting her go, he walked over to the drivers side.

"Why?"

He rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Nicole I don't have time for the smart mouth just get in the car." Dom said pointing to the the car.

Nicole rolled her eyes but got in the car and closed the passenger door shut. Dom got inside, starting it up he quickly pulled off and drove down the street towards home.

He glanced over at Nicole who had her arms crossed with one of her feet on the dashboard. She had that motionless face as she looked ahead out the window.

Dom couldn't get over how much she grown up and looked just like Letty the only difference was lighter hair. But other then that it was like the mini version of her especially with the stubborn attitude.

"Nicole."

"I agreed to get in the car not to sit and talk with you." Nicole said bluntly.

"Alright so how about I talk and you listen?" Dom said, he got a shrug in response from her. "Nicole look I'm not perfect every parent messes up at some point were human. My mistake was letting you grow up without me and that's gonna stay on my mind for a long time."

Nicole just looked away. "Well it should, look I said what I had to in the garage that day, okay? But you still don't get it because you dangled a drug dealers man out the window. Don't you think that you have enough people coming after you?"

Dom was about to answer until he realized what she said, stopping a couple blocks from the house, he looked over at her. "How do you know what Braga does?"

Nicole eyes widened she coughed looking away and just shrugged. "I don't I just took a wild guess that's all."

"Uh huh." Dom nodded clearly not believing her. "What's in the backpack Nicky?"

"Parts to take to one of Harry's clients, why?" Her brow raised, he reached down taking the bag and threw it in the backseat. "What are you doing? Give that back!"

"No." Dom said with a firm tone. "And for the next couple days I wan't you in that house with Mia not all over LA. You don't know who could be watching you."

Nicole shook her head. "I don't care who is I'm not apart of this crap that's my job you're taking away here. What gives you the right?"

"I'm your father that gives me the right now go in the house." He unlocked the car doors. "I want you to lay low for a couple days."

"Now you wanna be a father?" She asked. "There is no need for me to lay low I think your getting us confused. The cops are looking for you not a teen that works at a car shop."

"Stop going back and forth with me take your butt in that house with Mia and stay put. I will drop the parts off for you and tell Harry what's going on now go." Dom nodded his head for her to leave.

"I liked it better when you were gone." Nicole said, opening the door she got out and slammed it shut before heading towards the house.

Dom watched her from a distance and made sure she actually went in before letting out a sigh. This was all worse then he thought there was no way his thirteen year old daughter should know who or what Braga is. He pulled off and sat back with one hand on the wheel thinking. Since this happened he would have to speed things up which means he had to go to the race tonight.

Nicole walked in the house and slammed the door shut, she startled Mia who was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey, Nicole."

"I hate your brother." Nicole spat walking pass, stomping up the steps.

Mia looked at her wide eyed and confused until she heard Nicole's room door slam shut. "Well hello to you too." She sighed laying back and started flipping through the channels again.

Nicole let out a frustrated groan. "I can't stand him man." She walked back out her room and was heading to the bathroom but stopped when she saw her dads door.

Taking a deep breath she walked inside, she haven't been in there since the last time Letty was alive. She saw her mother's black leather jacket on the bed and picked it up. Holding it close to her she sat down on the bed taking a good look around the room. All she really wanted to do was cry but Letty always taught her to be strong so that's what she was gonna do.

Nicole got up taking the jacket with her and headed out, she looked back one more time before closing the door.

Later on that night she quietly got dressed so she wouldn't wake up Mia. She parted her hair in the center and straightened it out leaving it down for the night. Nicole put on a blue and black wide stripe, long sleeve off the shoulders shirt. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and her black tennis shoes.

Nicole peaked in Mia's room and saw she was knocked out sleep, closing her door shut she made her way down the steps. She grabbed her phone and left out the front making sure she closed the door quietly.

A silver Skyline was parked a block away. The lights flashed twice, she jogged over and got in the front seat.

"Hey, you look pretty." Gia smiled looking back at her.

"Thanks not looking bad yourself." Nicole leaned forward between the arm rest. "Ready to have fun?"

"You feel lucky on betting tonight huh?" Tyler looked at her.

"Yup and what can I say when it comes to races I just know who's gonna win." She shrugged.

"That's why your the good luck charm." Switching the gear shift he pulled off. "Not to bring him up, but aren't you afraid of your dad being there?"

Nicole scoffed. "He's the last thing I wanna think about and I'm pretty sure racing is the last thing he is up to. All he seemed to do since being back is stay in my business and boss me around."

"He's just trying to look out for you Nick." Gia nudged her.

"I rather him not." She rolled her eyes.

Hearing loud music they looked up to see the place crowded as usual. She loved the racing scene and definitely saw why her parents were so addicted to it. There were cars, and people everywhere not to mention other races that were going on.

Tyler pulled up to a spot and let them get out. Nicole looked around seeing some familiar faces and even some new ones.

"Guys I'll be right back I think I see Ray and he owes me thirty bucks." Gia said walking off. "Ray! Hey don't you run I see you!"

Nicole laughed. "I'm going with her, don't disappear on us Tyler."

He shook his head snapping pictures on his phone. "Nope gonna be taking pictures of my new car but be back here in a couple minutes I gotta meet someone."

"Yeah, yeah." Nicole waved him off she walked in the same direction as Gia but couldn't find her. "G?" She called out looking around but quickly bumped into somebody. "Hey watch it."

"Sorry my bad." Brian turned around, both of them shared shocked looks. "Nicole!"

"Brian! What are you doing here?" She shook her head. "Better yet why are you here?"

"No the better question is, what are you doing here?" He asked. "You are to young to be around all these people."

"Oh please I'm not the only under aged girl here." She scoffed. "And at least this is my scene you belong with a gun and badge on your hip."

"Shh!" He hushed her.

"Don't you shush me!" Nicole shouted.

"Would you keep it down and stop drawing attention over here?"

"No I will not and you should be lucky that I don't blow your little cover in front of all these people especially after what you did earlier." Nicole glared. "I can't believe you lied to my dad about what you did."

Brian shook his head. "I didn't want to lie to him if it was up to me I wouldn't have."

"Bull crap." Nicole scoffed. "You lied because you knew if he found out that you were behind my mother running with Braga. That it would have been you hanging out that window instead of the other guy."

"But I didn't kill her." Brian said.

She shrugged. "You might as well have."

"Nicole I'm sorry abo-"

"Would you stop apologizing if another person does it I'm gonna scream. You and my dad just don't get it, do you? I don't care about your apologies they mean nothing to me." She sighed. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time."

"Maybe not now but in due time you will see that all I'm trying to do is help you." Brian said getting an eye roll from her. "Nicole you should really go home with Mia I don't want to have to tell Dom that your at this place."

Nicole drawed her head back, she slowly turned her head to look at him. "Wow, did you just threaten to tell my daddy on me?" Brian nodded, she started laughing making him give her a crazy look. "That was a good one but your not gonna tell him anything Brian."

"You seem confident about that." Brian folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, because take a look at where you are." Nicole spun her finger around. "If my dad finds out and shows up here because of you then I will let all these people know who you really are."

"Thought your family never snitched?"

"Oh see it doesn't count when the person your snitching on is a cop who is a snitch himself." Nicole nodded. "And I will start by telling those big guys over there." She motioned to the group of big muscled guys talking to some girls.

Brian looked from the guys and back to Nicole he shook his head. "You wouldn't."

Nicole shrugged, with a smirk. "Try me Brian."

Brian shook his head he knew Nicole would get a mean streak in her but this was crazy. "Fine you win, but why are you here?"

"That's none of your concern, why are you waitings?" Nicole asked.

"That's none of YOUR concern." Brian mocked.

Nicole glared. "Whatever I could care less."

Brian smirked until they were interrupted "Hey!" A guy called out making both Nicole and Brian look at him. He was leaning against his car with girls all on him giggling and smiling.

"Skanks alert." Nicole rolled her eyes at the women who acted like they never been around a guy before.

The guy ran a hand through his neck length blonde hair and smirked at Brian. "What are you looking at, nutsack?"

"l don't know." Brian answered. "You tell me."

"The racer wants what Dwight's got." The guy who they assumed name was Dwight said as he wrapped both arms around the girls. "See, but ladies Dwight's already on the team. You got to be fast if you want to drive for Braga and not hang around girls like her right there."

"What did you say?" Nicole glared.

"I said girls like you shorty." Dwight teased.

"ls there a problem here?" A tall woman walked over.

She was very stylish with pretty brown hair and eyes she also had an accent to her. The girl looked ovet at Nicole and knew that the kid looked to familiar to her.

"No." Dwight said lowly.

"You one of Park's guys, blondie?" She asked Brian.

He nodded with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, yeah l am."

"Follow me." She motioned him and the other guys behind her to come on.

"Go home Nicole." Brian whispered as he walked past, the only reason he told her to leave because he knew Dom was gonna be here.

Dwight nodded to the guys who started following the woman. "See you later punk." He said to Brian.

Nicole shook her head watching him. "The nerve." She walked off.

"You too punk." Dwight said to the last guy before he pulled away from the girls. "I gotta take a leak, be back girls." He walked around his car but was tripped by a foot causing him to fall to the ground. "Ouch!"

Nicole smirked looking down at him. "Watch were you going..punk." She mocked before walking away with a laugh.

Tyler spotted her and walked over. "I was looking for you, where's Gia?"

"Right here." Gia said walking over.

"Okay watch the car for me and Nicole you come with me." Tyler pulled her along with him. "Last thing I wanna be is late."

"Why are you meeting that Feinx guy anyway?" Nicole asked as they walked inside the place.

"Business and it's not just him it's another guy I wanna talk to his name is Campos...at least I think so." Tyler shrugged.

Nicole shook her head. "That doesn't make me feel better Tyler."

They met up with another guy who led them inside another area were tables and chairs were sit up. A huge net was also there as a guy was playing golf and hitting them into the net.

A couple guys were sitting at the table and the same woman was standing over by them. Brian and Dom were standing next to the other two racers that where there. Dom had his arms cross listening to the guy that was playing golf.

"You all know why you're here. Good drivers are a dime a dozen man every corner's got a chingadera tuner racing for pinks." He says hitting another golf ball. "That's not what Braga has got me looking for. Braga wants someone that would sell their abuelita to be behind the wheel." He said as Brian chuckled lightly to himself, the guy turned around smiling.

"Yo sorry to interrupt, Tyler is here to see you." One guy walked over.

"The Tyler?" He grinned and received a nod. "Send him over J." The guy nodded walking off. "You four about to meet one of the best and the youngest in the game."

"Campos!" Tyler called out with his hands in the air as him and Nicole walked over.

"If it isn't the man himself." Campos chuckled pulling him in a bro hug he saw Nicole behind him. "Who's this?"

Tyler moved so everybody could see her. Dom eyes widened as Brian shook his head the only one to catch his shocked look was the other girl.

"This is Nicole." Tyler introduced.

Feinx started speaking Spanish to Campos who nodded. "Your the girl that was big enough to get smart with Feinx and that bets on the races here, aren't you?"

"In the flesh." Nicole nodded.

"About time I meet you!" Campos laughed as he hugged her. "Your one tough kid not only that every race you bet on is always right you definitely got a gift."

Nicole smiled. "Thank you and in my defense he got smart first." She pointed to Feinx.

"Little liar." Feinx glared.

"Call it what you want I'm still right." Nicole looked over at him her heart almost banged out of her chest when she saw her dad.

His entire serious look made her afraid to even blink let alone move. On the inside Dom was beyond pissed off he knew Nicole changed but this was to far she was getting to involved and she didn't even know it.

"I like this kid." Campos nodded. "Got a good one here Tyler this Angel is gonna be a beautiful girl when she grows up."

"Thanks." Nicole looked away from Dom and back at Campos.

"And sorry to hear about the lost in your family." He patted her back. "Let me finish this up Tyler and we can talk."

"Do your thing." Him and Nicole backed up.

"We gotta big problem." Nicole whispered.

Tyler leaned closer so the conversation was just between them. "What's the problem?"

Nicole scratched her head. "Look straight over by Feinx."

Tyler looked out the corner of his eye seeing Dom his eyes widened, he looked back at her. "Holy crap, that's your dad!" He exclaimed in a hush whisper.

"No duh yah dip." Nicole sighed.

Campos walked back over near the group of guys. "Young love boys you know how that goes." He said motioning over to Tyler and Nicole. "But as I was saying Braga needs someone that drives and push it and make it through places no one else would take it. Real drivers."

Dom took his glare off Tyler and looked back at Campos. "So, what are we hauling?"

"For the money Braga's paying you don't need to know." Campos shook his head.

"You just said you wanted real drivers." Dom said. "A real driver knows exactly what's in his car."

The girl smirked as Nicole shook her head. _'And he swears my smart mouth just comes from my mom'_ she said to herself.

Feinx started grumbling in spanish, he stood up glaring at Dom. "Mira, a real driver? Nobody's forcing you to race."

Dom simply raised a brow at him. "You the boss?" He looked back at Campos. "Or am l talking to the boss?"

"Do l look like a boss?" Feinx asked with a mug.

Nicole cleared her throat getting a glare from Feinx but a smirk from Brian, Dom, and Campos.

"Sorry." Nicole quick smiled before looking away.

"Funny girl, Gisele?" Campos called over to the girl who walked over and handed each guy a small black track box. "My job is to find the best drivers period so whoever wins the race gets the info. we cool?" He asked but this time he looked at Dom and Brian. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Brian nodded.

"Good now Tyler send your girl over here for a second." Campos motioned for Nicole, taking a deep breath she walked over he put an arm around her,turning to the guys. "Alright Angel let's see how good you are, who do you think will win this race for Braga?"

Nicole chewed her bottom lip as she looked them over it was kind of hard knowing her father was glaring at her the entire time. "He will." She pointed to Dom.

Campos smiled nodding. "Oh yeah, how come?"

"Let's just say I know winners when I see them and I know amateurs when I see them." Nicole shrugged. "Blue eyes will be a challenge for him since he looks very...motivated."

"I guess the girl has spoken." Campos smirked. "We will see how good your predictions really are tonight. But you kids go and enjoy the show, Tyler we will talk when I get down there."

"Alright, come on Nicole." Tyler put an arm around her leading her away. "Let's get the hell out of here before your dad kills you and me for being a witness."

"With you there." Nicole nodded, she looked back at Dom and Brian who watched her leave.

One racer nudged them. "Y'all shouldn't be looking at her like that she's probably some big racers daughter around here." He rolled his eyes.

"Is she now?" Dom crossed his arms.

Brian shook his head. "Yeah, and I gotta feeling she's in big trouble."

"You don't know the half of it." Dom growled out lowly.

"Wait hold up!" Another racer spoke up getting their attention. "Who's closing these streets? You know for the race."

They all chuckled, Campos shook his head smiling "No one that's the point."

* * *

The race had already started as everybody was waiting at the finish line, leaned up against their cars. Nicole, and Gia was by Tyler's car since he was talking to Campos and Feinx.

"I wish Tyler would hurry up I do not wanna be here when my dad crosses that finish line." Nicole paced.

"What happened to that I don't care my dad doesn't control me girl?" Gia raised a brow.

"She left and got replaced with the girl who forgot how scared her dad's looks get her. What if he tells Mia? Man if he doesn't kill me she probably might or my mom- " Nicole stopped ranting and looked down with a sad look. "She would probably cuss me out in another language."

Gia noticed her friend getting sad and pulled her in a side hug. "What makes you so sure your dad is gonna cross the finish line first?" She asked trying to quickly change the subject.

Nicole scoffed before simply saying. "I know my father and if there is one thing I do know is that nobody has his number in racing."

Hearing two car engine's she looked ahead along with everybody else to see Dom and Brian's car coming to them at full speed. Brian started catching up to Dom once he flipped his NOS switch. As soon as he was starting to get pass him Dom rammed into Brian sending him skidding to the left as his car continued.

He passed the finish line and came to a stop in front of Campos and his crew who smirked impressed with him.

"Good prediction Nicky." Gia low fived her friend.

"Told you I know my races but I'll meet you guys around the corner I was already seen I don't wanna get caught by him." Nicole said, she looked over at him and smirked feeling a bit happy that he won. "I'll text you guys when I'm there."

Gia nodded. "Alright I'll find Tyler." She watched Nicole disappear in the crowd of people before walking off to find Tyler.

Brian pulled up a couple seconds after him and got out his car as Dom did the same. "At least we know you can't beat me straight up." He said slamming his car door shut.

"l didn't know there were any rules." Dom shrugged but couldn't help but smirk amused.

Feinx walked over clapping flashing a toothy grin. "Now that's what l call real driving." He pointed to Dom.

"No, that's bullshit man!" Brian shouted still upset that he lost.

"Go cry to your mama, eh?" Feinx said shooting him a look he just scoffed walking back to his car.

"That girl was right she could come in handy." Campos said smirking as him and Gisele walked over. "You work for Braga now when the GPS calls you follow." Patting his back he walked off with Feinx.

"Driver's license." Gisele said.

"What driver's license?" He raised a brow at her.

Gisele smirked holding out a device. "Thumb." He pressed his thumb on the machine as it scanned his print, she handed him another device. "Cell phone number." Dom took it and typed it in she smiled taking it back.

"The print is for Campos but the number is for me." Gisele said, she put both things away.

Dom gave her a look he slowly started smirking. "Well just keep both of them safe." Looking around he spotted Nicole heading out and his look turned into a frown. "I'll see you around."

She nodded and turned around to him. "See you around and by the way you have cute kid."

Dom paused from getting in the car and looked back at her. "How'd you know she was mine?"

"Just a guess but not to mention she has your attitude and your eyes." Gisele smiled beginning to walk away. "Your secret is safe with me." She said before disappearing.

He shook his head knowing he would deal with her later when they met up again but his target right now was his daughter. Getting in the car he pulled off but went the opposite way so he could cut her off around the corner.

Nicole walked down the street and started texting Gia where she was. A car sped around the corner making her stop in her tracks as it pulled up stopping in front of her.

Dom quickly hopped out the car and walked over to her taking long strides "In the car Nicole." He opened the passenger side door.

"I'm waiting for Gia-"

"Get in the car now!" Dom shouted making her step back shocked. "Get in and this is the last time I'm asking you."

She slowly walked over and got in the car he slammed her door shut making her jump. Going over to his side he got in and pulled off back down the road but not towards the house. The car ride was silent but a tensed one she kept looking at Dom out the corner of her eye. His expression said it all he was pissed off and she knew it not only that he didn't even bother to talk to her.

"You do know home is that way?" Nicole pointed in the direction going back, but Dom just continued driving. "I guess you do." She sat back with a sigh.

After a couple of minutes they pulled up to the old shop Nicole looked at it wide eyed. She hasn't been there since she was younger. A lot of old memories of the family they once had came flooding back into her mind.

"Come on." Dom shut the car off, getting out.

Nicole shook her head but got out and followed him. "Why are we here? I have to-"

"Have you lost your mind?" Dom asked cutting her off she stopped and gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you doing hanging around guys that are close with Braga's men? Your not even supposed to be there in the first place Nicole, so why were you?"

Nicole looked away. "That's none of your business."

"Anything you do will be my business." He said sternly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore you know!"

"No your my kid!" Dom shouted back making her quickly shutup. "You could have gotten yourself hurt tonight being around those guys. Now answer my question how long have you been going there? And let me make this clear I'm not asking you to tell me the truth I'm telling you to."

Nicole looked over at him. "When mom left to find you in the Dominican Republic." She said and watched him get more angry, he slammed his hands down on the hood. "Calm down none of them know me like that and I was with Gia and Tyler the entire time."

"That's not the point anybody can play dumb Nicole and act like they don't know you that's exactly how they get you." He said as she started thinking that maybe he was right. "But you didn't think about that because your to busy trying to act grown."

"Or maybe I just wanted a break from all this drama, did you think about that?" Nicole asked. "Because ever since you came back I can't seem to catch one at all. I'm either running into you or Brian or a cop breathing down my back asking about you."

"They wouldn't if you would have stayed in the house like I told you to." He said.

"My life doesn't go on hold because you pop back up." She glared. "You know I'm starting to wonder, are you really doing all this for mom? Or are you doing it to stop the guilt you feel? Which is it?"

Dom turned and looked at her from the side before turning to fully face her. "I'm doing it because I have to but my daughter is making it no better by hanging with the same men, that took her own mother!"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you because she did it for you!" Nicole shouted back, tears fell down her cheek. "She left her own daughter for months to find you and did so much but you still left her. You left her and me and just didn't give a crap and now she's gone." She cried out as her voice cracked Dom's look softened seeing her breakdown. "I-I'm sorry daddy... but I just don't know who to blame anymore! I just wish I could get her back that's all I want. I wanna let all of this go but it's harder then it looks...just thinking about her hurts."

Dom walked over and hugged her he was happy she didn't push him away or flinch this time. All he wanted to do since he got back was just hug her and let her know he was still there for her. All that anger he had quickly faded out he just hugged her tighter, rubbing the back of her head.

"She's never coming back is she?" Nicole asked in a low tone.

Dom shook his head. "No." Giving her that answer she started crying harder it hurt him to say it but somebody had to. He still didn't wanna believe it himself and didn't want to and he guessed Nicole didn't want to either.

But now he had bigger problems not only did he have to find Braga. He had to keep his men away from Nicole he couldn't loose her next and he wasn't going to.

* * *

That was chapter 14 and I'm about to get started on the next chapter I'm really trying to get two out in one week but I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit longer then others. But if you don't mind long chapters then I guess its all cool lol but what did you think of this chapter? Think Nicole is starting to forgive Dom? Leave me a review letting me know, until next time!

 **Chapter 15 - Things Go Wrong Pt 1**


	15. Things Go Wrong Pt 1

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys especially to the people that stayed with me through chapter one all the way to now. I tried getting two chapters up in one week I really tried LOL but because of school hours and naps I failed. But any_ _way here is the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

Mia was sitting up in the kitchen waiting since she got a phone call from Dom and it was already 11:47 p.m at night. Hearing a sound in the back she opened the back door letting him in and closed the door.

"Dom, what is going on? Is Nicole okay?" She asked looking down at her.

She was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. Dom was holding her using one arm it was easy since she didn't weigh anything.

He nodded. "She's fine she just needed somebody to remind her who she was that's all."

"Welp she's your daughter so go put her up in her room." Mia motioned to the steps.

"Sure you don't wanna take her?" Dom raised a brow, Mia smirked slapping his arm he chuckled heading out the kitchen.

Walking up the steps, he opened her room door and saw she changed her room around it definitely looked more like a teenagers room. He laid her down and covered her up but saw something fall off the bed, picking it up he saw it was a picture. It was an old picture of Letty and him years ago Dom smiled remembering all the good times they had but it turned into a sad frown.

He didn't want to admit it but some of the things Nicole said were true. Maybe if he didn't leave Letty that day she wouldn't have gone and gotten herself involved with Braga. But he couldn't understand why she would but like he said before she could never keep out of trouble.

Dom looked down at Nicole and smiled softly. "That's probably were you get it from." Letting out a sigh he put the picture beside her he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Nicky." He headed over to the door.

"...I love you too." She whispered back, settling under the covers more.

Dom smiled closing the door behind him he knew it was gonna take a while to get her trust back but it was worth it. All he wanted was to protect what he still had left if he lost Nicole to he would loose it.

He walked downstairs to see Mia against the kitchen doorway with her arms folded as she wore a smirk. "I see you guys are getting back on the same page."

"Working on it." Dom nodded walking past her, he leaned against the counter. "I just didn't know how much Letty was in her until now."

Mia giggled nodding. "Oh yeah, there's a whole lot of her in there but there is a lot of you to. The rebellious and fighting side, that cocky attitude you have when it comes to cars. That's exactly how she is it just shows at different times, and did I mention her hate for cops?" Her brow raised.

Dom let out a deep chuckle. "Yup that's me." He held his hands up his look soon turned serious. "For the next couple days I want you to keep Nicole away from Harry's and in the house, okay?"

"Yeah." Mia nodded but still gave a confused look. "But why, is something wrong?"

"No but I just want to make sure she stays away from certain areas and you too. But just keep her in the house for me Mia, alright?"

Mia nodded, she walked over and hugged him. "I will but just please be careful out there...remember we still need you."

"I know." He nodded, grabbing his jacket he left out the back door.

A day went by, Nicole was sitting on the couch doing her homework. Her hair was in a high pony tail as she wore her night shorts and matching tank top.

Mia had been keeping her busy for the past days she thought it was weird but didn't question it. She hadn't talked to Dom since that night he found her at the races two days ago. She still loved her dad but it was still a little bit of anger their towards him.

A knock on the door made her snap out of thought, she got up and walked over to it. Opening it up Tyler quickly walked in making her stumble back a bit.

"Well hello to you too." Nicole scoffed closing the door.

He sent her a nod. "Hey, wait your dad's not here is he?"

"Did you not see that black mini van outside that swears it's fooling somebody?" She asked with a raised brow. "Cops are snooping around this place like canine dogs."

"That's L.A but look I went down to the station for you but only one cross chain necklace came back."

Nicole brows furrowed in confusion. "That's not right it was two the one she wore was around her neck and mine I put in her pocket. How does one comeback and the other one doesn't?"

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe it burned in the fire."

"Maybe." She sat back on the couch thinking.

"There's something else I need to tell you." He said making her eyes flicker up at him. "There is a reason I know Feinx and Campos...I use to run for Braga a couple months back."

"What?" Nicole stood up.

"Look I never met Braga face to face and it was only a couple of jobs. Then he told me about this woman that got put on the run and I-"

"You took me around them knowing it was one of them that killed my mother?" She stood up slowly walking over to him. "Do they know I'm her daughter?"

"No." He said but thought about it and sighed. "I mean I don't really know if they do or not."

"Jesus christ Tyler!" Nicole pulled on her hair beginning to pace. "What about my dad? Do they know why he's there him or Brian?"

"I'm not sure what Campos knows about either one of them." He shrugged. "But I think they're safe."

Nicole shook her head walking over to him, she gripped his leather jacket lightly. "What's gonna happen when they find out? Or if something goes wrong?"

Tyler looked down. "Nicole."

"Tell me." Her grip tightened as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please."

He looked at her for a second before sighing. "They would probably have to deal with Feinx and the rest of Braga's men. I only did a couple jobs but I know for a fact that's damn near suicide."

"No." Nicole let him go shaking her head. "I gotta find my dad and Brian I already let that guy take my mom away. Now the only woman I got left family wise is Mia."

"What, we are just gonna drive around L.A looking for a cop and your dad? I thought you hated the guy anyway." Tyler said referring to Brian. "I can't let you get involved in this."

"I'm not asking for your permisson." She said in a low tone. "I don't like Brian but I don't wanna see him die and my dad well...he's my dad enough said." Turning around she looked at Tyler with a serious look. "Are you gonna drive me around to find them or not?"

Tyler let out an annoyed groan and pulled out his phone. "I will call Gia and tell her meet us out front."

Nicole quickly hugged him catching him off guard. "Thank you." After saying that she let him go and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Even though she had no clue were to check first she still had to try and look for them. She lost Letty that way she couldn't be able to take it if she loses Dom the same way and even Brian. It's true neither of them are her two favorite people at the moment but she didn't wanna lose either of them.

She put on her jean shorts, white tank top, her black hooded jacket, a pair of tennis and decided to leave her hair up.

After getting dressed and picking up Gia they drove around to some of the known mechanic shops to ask about Dom. He basically knew each of them that's in L.A which made it more harder to pick a couple of them out.

Driving around for a couple more hours Nicole let out a frustrated sigh. "This is freaking hopeless!" She threw her hands up.

"No kidding I think that's the ninth mechanic shop we checked." Gia said looking over the paper.

"There is only one place left to go." Tyler sighed and looked over at Nicole. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, and hopefully he's still there."

The car pulled up to the police station both her and Gia got out and walked inside, and over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is detective O'Conner here?" Nicole asked.

The lady at the front desk put her pen down. "Who's asking?"

"Um uh...his niece?" She said really unsure of what else to say.

"Uh huh, well I'll call up and ask give me a minute." She said picking up the phone.

"Thank you." She nodded as they took a step back, Gia whacked her arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"His niece?" Lori repeated but in an angry hush whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lori should I have said his grandmother?" Her brow raised.

"Now isn't the time to get sarcastic with me." She pointed a stern finger at her.

The lady motioned them back to the desk as she hung up the phone. "Sorry girls O'Conner left hours ago nobody has seen him since this morning."

"Crap." Nicole sighed. "Well do you at least have a number I could reach him on?" She asked as the woman gave her a look. "Please I really need it."

The secretary sighed handing her his card. "One is the desk the other is the cell."

"Thank you." Nicole smiled lightly before taking the card, she grabbed Gia's arm as they ushered out the station.

"I didn't know he was so important, he has his own card?" Gia asked.

"Neither did I." She rolled her eyes as they headed back to the car and got in.

"You got something?" Tyler asked.

"A number, now let's go." Nicole patted the dashboard.

Tyler pulled off and down the street as Nicole started reading and dialing a number off the card. "It's getting late Nicole if something is going down tonight you better hurry and call now."

"I'm going as fast as I can." She fidgeted with the phone before putting it to her ear as it started to ring a couple times. "Come on Brian, pick up, pick up."

 _O'Conner."_

"Brian-"

 _"Leave a message at the beep and I'll return your call."_

Nicole closed her eyes as the tone went off. "Brian this is Nicole. When you get this message call me back I have to tell you and my dad something." She hung the phone up.

"Nothing, huh?" Gia asked getting a headshake _'No'_ in response she quickly remembered something. "Hey, wait a second Tyler?"

"Yeah?" His brow raised.

"You and that Gisele girl are still cool, right?" He just nodded. "Call her and ask if the new guys had left with that Phoinex guy yet."

"Feinx?" Nicole questioned.

Gia nodded. "What she said."

"Now that you mention it I could, just let me pull over." Tyler said, he was about to until he noticed something out his rear view mirror. "Never mind we gotta keep going."

Nicole gave him a funny look. "What, why?"

"Play it nice and casual but look in the mirror." He said keeping his eyes on the road as both girls carefully did what he said. "See that silver roadrunner?"

"Yeah but-"

"It's been following us since we picked Gia up." Tyler says.

"Maybe it's a cop or your dad Nicole." Gia said.

He shook his head. "That is definitely not her father or a narc but I do have a feeling it's one of Braga's men."

Nicole quickly looked away from the car and back at him. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

He looked over at her. "Because I wasn't so sure and didn't need you two freaking out in my car like you are about to do."

Gia shook her head. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know what he wants but for now we play it cool and when the time is right we loose him, be cool okay? Just relax." Tyler said and continued at normal pace.

Nicole bit her lip looking down, feeling this was all her fault.

* * *

Later on that night Dom, Brian and the other drivers had pulled up to the drop off site and some guys were already freaking out. Guys walked past banging on everybody's car for them to get out he made sure to press his lighter button before he did. Putting on his brown leather jacket he got out the car, slamming the door shut and watched Feinx pull a gun out in a driver's face.

"Hey, boss man!" Dom called out walking over.

Everybody grew silent as Feinx slowly turned and looked at him with a glare while he walked over. "What did you say?"

"l said only pussies run nitrometh." Dom said taking a couple steps meeting him halfway. Brian was watching the scene but was also watching the other guys.

"You looked under my hood?" Feinx pointed to himself as Dom looked off at the car to the side of him. "l'm talking to you." He said as he slowly looked back at him with a serious look. "Got something on your mind?" Feinx asked.

Dom just continued to stare. "70 Plymouth," He started to say. "Her name was Letty...and somebody wrecked her car."

Feinx looked at him carefully before drawing his head back that serious look he was giving him looked familiar. He started remembering about the last drop and that girl it finally hit him of who she looked like. A picture and flashback of Nicole flashed through his mind and everything started to make sense.

Leaning forward he got in Dom's face. "l wrecked her car." He said clearly enough for everyone to hear Dom fist clenched in anger. "You remember her face? Huh?" Feinx asked as Dom shot him a glare that could kill he shook his head. "Cause l don't last time l saw it, it was burning." He said before taking a step back and shrugging. "Now what?"

Dom smelled gas and just nodded slowly. "l'm going to enjoy what happens next."

An explosion went off blowing half the cars on the line up some of the men fell to the ground from impact. Gun fire started going off Brian knocked one of Braga's men out and took his gun. He began shooting trying to keep as many at bay as possible, one of the guys shot at Dom hitting him in the back of his shoulder. Dom stood up as if the shot didn't phase him at all. He grabbed the other guy taking him down and began hammering away on him with punches.

Brian got inside a jeep like truck that didn't get blown up as it had the shipment inside of it to. He pulled over by Dom as guys were scrambling to get away as gunshots were heard everywhere.

"Dom, get in! Get in! Come on!" Brian yelled but Dom was still hitting the one guy with his fist repeatedly. "Get in the fucking car! Let's go! Hurry up!" He shouted more sterner, Dom stood up and jogged over. Getting inside he knew this wasn't over specially since Feinx got away but now they had leverage against Braga.

They drove back on to U.S territory and under a tunnel to check on the shipment of Braga's that was in the back of the truck. Dom got out and opened the trunk looking it over as Brian walked a little ways away from the car to make a call. He saw he had a missed call and voicemail from an unfamiliar number and decided it could wait.

Putting the phone to his ear he let it ring a while before somebody picked it up. _"Talk to me O'Conner, where the hell have you been?"_ His chief asked in angry voice on the other end of the line.

"l got the shipment." Brian said.

The guy scoffed on the other end. _"l got the shipment."_ He repeated. _"Or we got the shipment?"_

Brian made a confused face. "What are you taIking about?"

 _"Traffic cams in the area picked up pictures of you and Toretto together."_ He said making Brian curse himself in the back of his head knowing they would have saw them before anyone. _"Listen to me, O'Conner bring in the shipment and bring in Toretto."_

This made Brian stop when he heard those orders. "But l thought the point was to get Braga, we got an opportunity here."

 _"Brian, the clock stopped ticking."_ He said letting out a sigh, Brian just shook his head but noticed a trail of blood on the ground. He followed it and his eyes widened when he saw it led to Dom who's shoulder was still bleeding. " _Bring them in, are we cIear?"_ Brian kept quiet as his attention and worry was still on Dom who was looking over the shipment. _"_ _O'Conner?"_

Brian hung the phone up and walked closer to him Dom didn't look up but he knew he was there. "So this is what $60 million looks like." Dom said still looking it over.

"Yeah, we got to get you to a doctor." Brian said referring to his shoulder.

Dom gave him a look knowing that wasn't gonna happen. "We got to find a place to hide this." He said pointing to the shipment.

Brian thought about it for a second. "l got a spot." He said getting a look from Dom.

They drove the truck to the police impound yard knowing it would be safe and nobody would look there for it.

"You sure about this?" Dom asked as they got out closing the doors and walked across the impound lot.

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "The last place they'll check is their own impound yard trust me." He said as Dom just nodded in agreement he then remembered something. "You know l've been thinking. When you blew up your car back there you blew up mine too."

"Yeah?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, so now you owe me a 10-second car." Brian said.

Dom raised a brow looking over at him. "ls that right?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah."

Dom nodded and went over to a navy blue car, using his elbow he broke the window and reached inside getting the keys. Turning around to Brian he slapped them in his hand with a little smirk. "Now we're even."

Brian shook his head chuckling but unlocked the doors and got inside anyway he started the car before pulling off. They decided to drive back to a place where he could call Mia for help.

"Is Nicole doing okay?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

"Her mother was murdered and a day ago I found her at a racing spot talking to Braga's guys, you think she's okay?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, wrong question but I guess I'm not the only guy she dislikes right now?" He glanced over at Dom.

"No I'm the first then there's you." He sighed, and winced a bit due to the pain. "Her mother taught her well during the time I was gone though which would explain why she is just like her."

"That's for sure." Brian nodded. "I knew you left Mia but I didn't know you left them to."

Dom nodded. "Had to...if I didn't Nicole's life just would have been worse. I broke promises to her except for one when I told her I wouldn't go back to prison. You can't raise a kid from behind bars."

"You can't raise them by keep running away either Dom." Brian said.

"The buster giving me tips on how to be a parent? The world is full of surprises." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but you never denied that this buster was wrong about what he just said." Brian said making Dom give him a side look.

After a while they got to Brian's garage and waited for Mia to come. A hour later knocks were heard on the garage doors, Brian quickly got up to answer it.

"ls this your way of keeping me away from him?" Mia asked with her purse and first aid kit in hand.

Brian sighed. "You're the only one l could call."

Mia shook her head. "He's my brother, of course." She said moving past him to walk inside.

Dom looked up he was happy to see Mia but there was somebody missing, he stood up. "Where's Nicole?"

"Easy." Mia put a hand on his shoulder. "She's spending the night at Gia's so she's safe now let's worry about you for a second." She had him take off his coat and shirt so she could get a better look. "The bullet's not in there so l'm gonna clean it and stitch it up, it's going to hurt."

He smirked. "l bet you're going to enjoy this and if Nicole was here she would too."

Mia giggled as Brian chuckled, she nodded. "Me only a little but Nicole would enjoy it ALOT." She said as he let out a deep throaty chuckle.

After Mia cleaned up Dom's wound and bandaged it up they had ordered some food and sat around the table eating. It felt like old times just with a couple people missing. When Dom was finished he went to the back he saw an evidence box that had Letty's name on it and decided to look through it the only important thing he found was her phone.

Brian and Mia stayed sitting at the table it was an awkward silence until Brian spoke up. "You asked me why l let Dom go." He said making her look up at him. "l think it's because at that moment l respected him more than l did myself."

"Really?"

He nodded. "One thing l learned from Dom is that nothing really matters unless you have a code."

"And what's your code, Brian?" Mia questioned.

"l'm working on it." Brian said pulling out his phone and was about to listen to the voicemail that was left on his phone. He was cut off by his phone ringing, the name **Letty** popped up on the screen.

"You gonna get that?"

Dom walked out from the back with a glare as Brian quickly stood up, he stepped down with his hands up in defense "Shit, hey Dom."

"When were you gonna tell me?" Dom asked as he took dangerous steps towards him.

Mia watched this and carefully stood up. "Dom, what are you doing?"

"When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty?" He asked again.

Brian shook his head with a hand up in defense as Mia looked over at him confused. "Let me explain..."

Dom just continued to glare. "When were you gonna..." Grabbing him he threw Brian to the other side of the room making him fall into some things.

* * *

Nicole ran down the street towards Harry's since it was the closes place to go. Something bad had to happen because that one car that was following them turned into three. It was a risky idea but she just hoped that Tyler and Gia was okay. But he was a good driver if he played it smart he would lose them in no time. She owed both of them big time for keeping them off her trail.

 _Flashback_

 _"It's been hours why is he still following me?" Tyler questioned glancing out his mirror._

 _"We got bigger problems." Gia turned around. "There are two more cars following the first one and haven't move since."_

 _"Damn." He cursed speeding up._

 _"What are you doing? I thought you said play it cool?" Nicole asked._

 _"That was before I figured out why they're following us. Whatever your dad and that cop did must have pissed Feinx off. I got a feeling me a Gia aren't who they want." Tyler said as he made a sharp right turn around the corner._

 _"Dang Tyler! Slow down this isn't one of your races." Gia said holding on to the back of Nicole's seat._

 _"Can't do that." He said going faster as the other cars were right on his tail._

 _"Me." Nicole mumbled. "They want me don't they?" She looked over at him._

 _Tyler just kept his gaze ahead, he sighed. "I told you not to get involved for this very reason. It's my fault to maybe if I never introduced you to Campos he would have never knew about you."_

 _She shook her head. "My dad was right...I don't think."_

 _"Well you can tell him that later but right now we gotta figure out how to keep you away from them." Gia said coming in between the two seats. "Cars! Tyler other cars!" She pointed._

 _"I got this Gia." He rolled his eyes._

 _Switching gears he started dodging in and out of lanes to avoid other cars not to mention the ones still following him._

 _Gia nodded and tried not to look ahead. "Okay, now maybe if we loose them for a second you could do a tuck and roll out the car and get somewhere safe."_

 _Nicole gave her a look. "But what about you guys?"_

 _"We-" Gia motioned to her and Tyler. "aren't the one's they are after it's you so we have to get you safe. The only thing is can we find a close safe place around here."_

 _"Wait a minute." Nicole sat up. "Harry's is three blocks away, get me two and I can run from there."_

 _"We gotta lose them first it's three cars so it's gonna be hard but not impossible." Tyler waited before he pulled the emergency break and swerved around stopping some traffic. Switching gears he sped up and went the opposite direction shooting past the other cars. The cars that were following turned around to follow them. "Gonna take the back way I just need to find a-"_

 _"Alley!" Gia pointed._

 _"Bingo." He quickly whipped into the alley and drove down it._

 _Gia unlocked the doors. "Were getting close Nicole get ready to tuck and roll on three, okay?"_

 _"Um I'm not really okay with that I have never jumped out a moving car before." She said taking her seat belt off._

 _"There's a first time for everything Toretto." Tyler said easing up so the car wasn't going as fast._

 _"One, two!" Gia yelled pushing her._

 _Nicole tucked and fell out the car door, she rolled as the car speeded up and kept going. Tyler sped up pulling back on the road as Gia hopped in the front with him. She looked out rear view mirror and saw the cars had caught up with them._

 _"It worked." Gia sighed._

 _He nodded. "I hope so...but it's time to loose these guys again."_

 _Finally coming to a stop Nicole groaned still lying on the ground, holding her arm._

 _"Crap Gia, what happened to three?" She sighed getting to her feet._

 _Hearing cars she quickly started running towards Harry's and out of sight._

 _End flashback_

Nicole got to Harry's she felt her pockets and soon found a key in her jacket, opening the door she ran in and closed it behind her.

Turning on the small light she threw the key on the front desk and sat down, pulling out her phone. She dialed Mia but got her voicemail in return sighing she tried Brian one more time but got his voicemail to.

Throwing her phone she pulled her hair out it's pony tail in frustration and shook it out. Everything her dad said was right and now she was in trouble but couldn't call him to even see if he was okay.

Loud knocks on the door made her let out a scream and step back, she whipped around to see two guys at the door. "Open the door kid!" One of them yelled as he had a Spanish accent to him his friend banged on the door again.

They started trying to open it themselves, Nicole shook her head wide eyed and backed up towards the back. She grabbed her phone and ran to the back door and opened it up to leave.

"Going somewhere?" A guy said.

Nicole looked up to see two other guys at the back already waiting for her, she quickly tried slamming the door back. He over powered her and pushed it open making her fall back onto the floor. She scooted back, geeting to her feet she ran back inside with the two guys running after her.

The first guy chased her as the other one went to the door to let the others inside. Nicole turned around and continued backing up as he had her trapped between the tool cart.

"Your dad and that cop messed up big time little girl they pissed of Feinx and Braga." He said stepping closer. "So since they took something that doesn't belong to them now we do the same."

Nicole backed up until she backed against the tool cart, feeling behind her she picked up a wrench. He took a step closer, taking the wrench she knocked him across the face with it.

He cried out in pain holding his nose falling to one knee as she ran past him. "Agh, I think that little bitch broke my nose with that!"

She ran but two arms quickly grabbed her from behind in a bear hug. "No! Get off of me I didn't do anything!" Nicole shouted thrashing around in the guys arm trying to get lose.

"Not about what you did." The guy that was once behind the door was now inside with his friend who was checking on the the other guy. "It's about what Toretto did so now Braga wants you and that's exactly what he's gonna get."

The guy picked up one of her legs, she shook her head fighting him back with her feet. "No he isn't, don't touch me!"

Using both of her legs she picked them up and kicked him hard in the face sending him falling back into the tires. She bit the other guy on the arm and stepped on his foot at the same time making him yell and let her go. Ducking away from his grab she ran out the front door of Harry's and was about to run off.

Feeling a hard blow to the back of her head everything started to get hazey before she blacked our and fell to the ground. Feinx walked out from the shadows and looked down at her with a glare and a winning smirk. It turned to a frown when the others walked out all beat up and hurt.

His brows furrowed. "You are four grown ass men that got beat up by this little girl."

"Say what you want Feinx but that kid is more dangerous then she looks. She broke my nose!" He yelled holding his face in pain.

Feinx scoffed before yanking Nicole up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Not so dangerous when she's knocked out is she holmes? Let's go Braga is waiting for for us to bring her to him he should have told us to kill her."

"Won't taking the kid just make Toretto more angry? I mean you already killed the guys girlfriend and probably her mother." One guy said.

"Exactly." Feinx nodded. "What do you think he cares about more now? The shipment or his daughter?" He smirked.

* * *

Sorry for a late chapter but Senior year is more ruff then people may think...scratch that I think it's college. But anyway Dom knows the truth and Nicole is now in the hands of Feinx and Braga. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, until next time!

 **Chapter 16 - Things Go Wrong Pt 2**


	16. Things Go Wrong Pt 2

_A/N_ _\- Sorry this took so long I decided to do two chapters and send them out at the same time to make up for lost time. I'm excited to mostly do Fast Five. and Fast & Furious 6 mostly 6 because you know who returns but anyway just like last time Fast Five won't start right away I'm gonna probably do four or five chapters it doesn't tell me how long they were away from each other in Fast Five. So I might just do a four or five month time skip but we will get to that bridge when we are finish with the others but here is the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

Dom grabbed Brian and threw him up against the wall and started trying to choke him as Brian was trying to get out of it.

"You don't understand." Brian said.

"l don't understand?" Dom repeated as Brian shoved him off.

"Stop it!" Mia cried out at him but it was like Dom didn't here a word she was saying.

Grabbing him he threw Brian across the small table, knocking it over he landed on the floor. Getting over top of him Dom began landing Brian with right hooks left and right.

"Dom, stop!" Brian tried covering his face and avoid the punches.

"Dom, stop it! Please stop!" Mia shouted.

He went for another punch but Brian grabbed his arm and locked his legs around his neck putting him in a triangle choke, with ease Dom lifted him up and slammed him back down on the ground causing him to let go and hold his back Dom went to punch him again. "She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you!" Brian shouted making him stop in mid motion as Mia looked between them confused. "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga." Dom lowered his fist as he looked down with a hurtful expression, he looked to Mia who eyes were wide finding out this news. "She just wanted you to come home with them!" He yelled as Dom turned around and started slowly walking away, Brian kicked a couple things over upset. "l'm sorry, Dom! l'm sorry!"

Mia just shook her head looking away as Dom walked out holding back his tears, Nicole was right Letty did all of that to get him to come home. He started thinking maybe if he would have just stayed or took her with him then she wouldn't have done it he could have protected her like he always said he would but now it's to late.

* * *

Nicole felt a splitting headache as she opened her eyes, she could hear a couple guys talking and one female voice. Slowly lifting her head up she saw she was in a office it looked like and saw Feinx and his men with that girl Gisele she tried remembering what happened and it all came flooding back to her Feinx had hit her from behind knocking her out. Moving her hands she felt they were tied behind her back and she had a set of ropes tied from her shoulders down to her waist and they were nice and tight so she could barely move.

Hearing the sound of movement Feinx looked over and smirked. "Look who's finally woke? Have a good sleep?" She just glared up at him as he walked over to her. "My boys tied you up pretty good didn't they?"

"What? You want your boy scouts badge for it or something?" Her brow raised as Gisele put her head down to avoid being seen laughing.

Feinx glared. "What I want is respect kid and you gonna start giving it to me or things are gonna get real ugly."

"Kinda already did when I looked at you." She plainly said.

He gripped the collar of her shirt. "You smug little-"

"Whoa, whoa Feinx, what did I say about touching the kid man?" Campos asked as he walked in the room seeing this. "Let her go and cool off holmes it's not worth it okay." Feinx and Nicole glared at each other but he slowly released her and backed away, he shoved one of his guys to the side so he could sit down. "Why is she tied up like that?" Campos asked with a laugh.

"Because she broke his nose with a wrench, kicked me in the face not to mention bit and stomped on his foot." One of the guys explained.

"Tough little girl." Campos nodded and saw she was already glaring at him he walked over pulling a chair in front of her and sat down across from her. "You roughed my guys up and to be only 13 that's an amazement in my book shows you got parents that taught you well...but not well enough because you still ended up in my hands."

"What do you want? And where's my dad?" Nicole bluntly asked.

Campos shrugged. "I don't even know that one Angel but I do know he has something that belongs to me and it's not a fair game if I don't have something in return."

Nicole frowned. "Which one of them did it?" She asked as he gave her a confused look. "Which one of them flipped my mothers car? I know you know who did it."

Feinx walked back over and got in her face. "I flipped her car." He said as her eyes widened. "I think her face looked just like yours, you know before it blew up."

His smirk dropped when Nicole brought her foot up and kicked him hard below, he stumbled back falling to one knee while Campos look at all this amused. "You didn't have to do that to her!" She shouted at him she looked down so people wouldn't see her cry. "I still need her." Nicole mumbled.

Campos sat back shaking his head. "Don't blame my guys that little cop put her on and she was already dead when she got involved in this."

"He didn't flip her car and kill her...I won't blame him not anymore Brian or my dad they didn't kill her. Her blood is on his hands and yours to." She said glaring at him.

"I am sorry for how it had to end but that doesn't mean you have to make crazy decisions like your father or O'Conner." Campos said making her look at him confused. "Now even if your dad calls and we make a trade I'm not giving you up that easy because I believe your a special girl. You could do so much more then what people think and if you don't want to stay with my group. I got a guy named Shaw that would probably take you under his wing you could come in handy with him because nobody would suspect a girl like you to be a challenge and that's a big trump card for you. And I bet if you go to him you won't be as sad as you are now...I think he would have something waiting there for you once you arrive."

Nicole looked at him with a glare before her eyes widened, everything started to make sense of how that Campos guy knew so much and was a step ahead of them. "Y-Your Braga aren't you?"

He simply smirked. "See...so smart."

She shook her head. "No, I don't wanna be apart of anything just let me go please...I just wanna go home."

"Oh Nicole," He patted her head with a smirk. "You are home." Standing up he motioned to the guys to leave. "You guys go on me and Gisele will be here with her."

"You sure? Boss she looks pretty mad." One guy said nervously.

"Go on I think me and Nicole are gonna come to an agreement, right?" He looked at her but received silence. "She understands now go on."

They left out and Gisele walked over with an ice pack and went to press it to the back of Nicole's head but she flinched away from her. "It will help the swelling go down on the back of your head." Nicole glared but let her press it against her head, she wouldn't admit it but her head did feel a lot better. "What's your sizes?"

"Why?"

"You wanna hang around half these guys in shorts and tank top all day?" Her brow raised.

She definitely had a point. "Five in pants and small in shirts."

"I'll go pick something up but don't move your head unless you want that ice pack to fall." Gisele said.

"Wouldn't have to if your boy scouts didn't tie me up like this." She rolled her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Nicole asked and received a nod from her. "Why do you do this?"

"You do what you have to to get by kid." She patted her back before heading back over to her desk.

After an hour she was slowly falling asleep Braga gave Gisele a key and nodded his thumb towards Nicole as he continued counting the money in a duffel bag by his feet. "Put her up for the night, would you?"

Gisele nodded, she stood up grabbing the key and walked over to her. She took her knife out her boot she scared Nicole when she cut the ropes around her before cutting her hands. "What you guys finally letting me go?"

Braga just smirked. "Thought I put you in a more comfortable spot but if you prefer to sit in a chair all night and sleep then be my guess."

Nicole just scoffed but didn't say anything back to him Gisele took her out the door and down the hall to a little bunker room that looked fit for two people. "Behind that door is a bathroom if you need something press the green button over there by the bed." That was all she said before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Once she heard the footsteps fade Nicole looked around the room her glare turned into a sad frown, going over to the bed she laid down and hugged the pillow close to her and started crying into it. "I...just wanna go back home." She mumbled as all her tears stained the pillow.

 **The Next Day**

Brian walked into his Chiefs office and sat down in front of his desk, the chief sighed sitting down. "You better have one hell of an explanation on why you disobeyed a direct order, where's the shipment?"

"lt's safe." Brian said simply.

"lt's safe?" He repeated.

Brian leaned forward. "Look, we could use the shipment to parade in front of the media get a few hundred pounds  
of heroin off the street."

His Chief raised a brow. "But Braga's just gonna send another shipment next week and the week after that."

"Let's use the shipment to lure Braga out and lop the head off  
a multi-billion dollar cartel."

He sat back. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"A hand-to-hand exchange with Braga." Brian said.

"He'll never show." The Chief shook his head.

Brian scoffed. "He can't afford not to."

"You got a plan?" He asked.

Brian nodded. "I do but there's a price if we bag Braga...you let Toretto walk."

His Chief gave him a look but after a while he soon agreed and told Brian to make the drop tonight, after being dismissed Brian left to call Dom but still saw a voicemail from from that number again he decided to listen to the first one to see who it was.

 _"Brian this is Nicole. When you get this message call me back I have to tell you and my dad something."_

"Nicole...I wonder what she needed specially to call me." He said as he pressed the other one and listened to it but made a confused face as he was halfway into it.

There was tussling in the background until he heard Nicole's voice. _"No! Get off of me I didn't do anything!"_ She shouted.

A guys voice was heard. _"Not about what you did, it's about what Toretto did so now Braga wants you and that's exactly what he's gonna get."_

 _"No he isn't, don't touch me!"_ Nicole yelled and it sounded as if the guy hit or kicked back into something.

The voicemail ended. "No, no, no." Brian ran getting in his car, speeding off he quickly dialed Mia's number this wasn't good at all if Braga's guys had Nicole then Dom is not only gonna loose it but Braga now had the upper hand since he probably already knows Nicole meant more then money to them. "Come on pick up Mia, pick up."

 _"What is it Brian, did you get shot this time?"_ Mia answered.

"Mia is Nicole with you?" He quickly asked getting to the point.

 _"What? No she is staying over her friend Gia's she is supposed to come home today I tried calling her earlier but her phone went straight to voicemail, why are you asking me this?"_

Brian thought about telling her but a worrying Mia wouldn't help this situation. "I was just asking to check on her, I will probably see you later."

 _"Oh kay, whatever you say Brian."_

He hung up the phone and headed towards the garage that Dom was staying in, he had to tell him before he found out from somebody else.

 **Later ( Nicole's POV )**

Opening my eyes I looked around the room that was lit up by the small lamp on the dresser, sitting up I rubbed my eyes they were still red and puffy from crying half the night. Spotting something I saw two blue Advils in a small medicine cup and a bottled water. I was confused until I saw a change of clothes and washrag at the foot of the bed, I picked up the note that was rested on top of it.

 _ **'Take the two pills for your head you might need them, change into those clothes and press the green button so I can come and get you.'**_

 _ **-Gisele**_

For some reason I actually like Gisele she was a really pretty woman that just hung around stupid men all day. She was trying to take care of me and she really didn't have to, some of the things she did Braga ordered her to but the other stuff she did on her own. I sat back down on the bed even though I got some sleep I was still exhausted.

What if I never go back home and never see Mia again? Or my dad...he was just trying to protect from this and I ended up here anyway because I didn't listen to him or Brian either. I was so busy blaming them for everything and wanting them to stay away from me but now I needed them more then before but even if I don't get to see them again I want to at least talk to my dad again and tell him I'm sorry for how I treated him when he came back.

"You were right mom...I am just as hard headed as you were." I smiled a little from just remembering her laughing when I used to say certain things, as quickly as my smile came it faded. "I wish you were still here."

Shaking the thoughts away I grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom, I changed into a pair of jeans a army green v neck short sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless leather vest and put my tennis back on. Combing my hair I pressed the green button like she told me to and walked over to the small window as I could see the sun was already starting to set but I wonder did anybody even notice if I was gone yet.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, the door unlocked showing Gisele. "I see it it fits." I just nodded. "Well come on." She nodded her head out the door I followed her out and back into the room that they had me tied up in before.

Braga looked up from his work and that same smirked appeared. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake, you hungry?"

"I don't want anything from you." I said plainly before sitting down on the couch, Gisele hand handcuffed my wrist and cuffed it to the stand next to me she sent me a look that said 'Sorry' but I just nodded understanding knowing she had to.

Looking back ahead I saw Braga staring at me making me look elsewhere to avoid his stare I still can't believe all this time he was in plain sight and nobody noticed it either. It finally clicked the way all those guys followed his orders with no hesitation ever and called him boss. And when they kidnapped me yesterday he said be apart of his team not Braga's not only that he knew to much just to be a man working for Braga."

"Aw come on, you don't need to be like that we got you something anyway. I need you alive, remember?" He asked as he walked over sitting a Chinese food bag and soda in front of me. "You should consider yourself lucky not a lot of girls get this kind of treatment like you do Nicole, see if I wanted to I could have killed or sold you to the highest bidder by now." I looked up at him wide eyed. "Got you attention now, don't I? The guy I told you about is really looking forward to meeting you too and if I where you I would shape up on that attitude he doesn't hesitate to get rid of you."

Gisele simply shook her head as she was going through some files, Braga walked away chuckling probably at my face expression because for once I look terrified and I was afraid to say something back to him.

 **( No One's POV )**

The phone rang, Gisele quickly picked it up and started talking to somebody on the other end until she handed it over to Braga. "It's them." She simply said.

Braga took the phone. "Uh-huh."

 _"Was that how Braga inspires loyalty?"_ Dom asked on the other end of the phone. " _Killing his drivers?"_

He shrugged. "One can always find more drivers it's just good business."

 _"I want to trade."_ Dom said.

"Braga doesn't negotiate."

Dom scoffed. " _Fine then y_ _ou explain to him how all of a sudden_ _$60 million worth of product disappears..._ _l know that can't_ _be good for business."_

"What do you want?" Braga asked.

 _"Six million cash_ _delivered by Braga himself."_ Dom said as Braga started laughing. " _I don't Iike being shot at and_ _l ain't gonna put my neck out again_ _unless he's got something to lose too."_

"That's true but maybe I wonder what means more to you the money, or your daughter?"

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Dom's tone was now more serious.

Braga walked over pressing the phone against Nicole's ear. "Say hi to your daddy so he knows I'm not bluffing...go on."

Nicole's lip trembled afraid. "Daddy I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

 _"Damnit Nicole!"_ Dom cursed before letting out a sigh when he could tell she was crying. _"I told you to stay in the house, how did they even get a hold of you? Why didn't you just listen to me for once Nicky?"_

"They out numbered me at Harry's, dad listen whatever your gonna do don't Braga is-"

He quickly covered her mouth before taking the phone away from her ear and pressed it against his. "Now you and Braga both have something to loose."

 _"I swear if she is hurt in anyway, things ain't gonna end well for you Campos I promise Braga will be looking for a whole new crew of men that's if he is even still alive when this is all over."_ Dom said in a threatening voice.

"Relax...I'm taking good care of her nobody is allowed to touch her but Braga just wants to make sure things go smoothly. But remember if anything is wrong with that shipment the money and the girl disappear now how about you tell me when and where you want to do this Toretto?" He said and smirked down at Nicole who's mouth was still covered, she looked at him with scared eyes.

* * *

That was chapter 16, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and don't forget to check out the next one but I hope people liked this one though.

 **Chapter 17 - Nothing To Loose But Nicole**


	17. Nothing To Loose But Nicole

_A/N_ _\- I don't really have an Authors Note for this chapter but if you reviewed the last chapter thank you and I hope you guys enjoy this one to anyway enough of my rambling here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

Dom hung up the phone but ended up throwing it across the room in anger, he pressed his hands on the table and leaned forward this was not going to end well at all Braga had Nicole he saw it coming for some reason which is why he told her to stay in the house. He never heard her sound so scared before she was just like Letty if she was afraid she would never admit it instead she would put on a front until she would get by herself. But Braga had her that meant one wrong move and Nicole would be in more trouble then she was now he already heard stories about what kind of guy he was and unless you were useful then he would get rid of you.

"Dom!" Brian ran inside, he saw Dom leaned over in thought. "They-"

"They got Nicole...I know." Dom said leaning up. "Were making the trade tonight Nicole and the money for his shipment."

"I'm sorry Dom, did she at least sound okay?"

He shook his head. "She's scared I can tell." Picking up the small family photo on the table he looked it over, his hand balled into a fist until his knuckles started turning white. "That little girl is all I got left Braga ain't taking her away from me next...I'm gonna get her back and will put a bullet in him and anybody that gets in my way."

"No your not." Brian said making Dom look at from the side. "We are."

"You sure you wanna break anymore of those cop rules O'Conner?" He asked.

Brian shrugged. "Yeah, well Nicole grew on me I don't know if I can handle not hearing anybody going back an forth with me when we run into each other and I don't wanna see anything happen to her either now lets get ready."

 **Later**

It was already night time as Dom and Brian stood in the warehouse next to the shipment cases waiting for Braga to arrive.

"Well, the good news is when we get this guy you walk out of here a free man." Brian said.

Dom raised a brow hearing that lie. "Is that what they told you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the deal."

"So, you still put milk and cookies out for Santa Claus?" Dom asked.

"Yeah." Brian said with a scoff.

Hearing car engines, they saw three cars and a black SUV pull up quickly inside the warehouse reaching behind him he handed Dom a car key while still keeping his eyes on the cars. "Here in case things go shitty."

Dom nodded taking it from him. "Just like old times?"

Brian smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah."

All of Braga's men and Gisele hopped out the cars gathering a few couple feet away from them, Feinx walked over holding his arms out. "That's what you wanted, right?" He asked as Campos was trying to stop and calm him down.

Dom took a step forward as did Brian but when he saw him ready to take another step he held his arm out stopping him. "Dom..." He shook his head saying 'Not now'.

Campos started talking some Spanish to Feinx eventually making him calm down but him and Dom glares didn't leave each other even after he backed up and over to the rest of the crew that was standing there waiting.

Making sure Feinx was back over by the others, Campos walked over to Dom and Brian but noticed his eyes were still on Feinx. "He's harmless don't worry about him...and he's really sorry about Letty." Campos said making Dom look down at him. "Where's our stuff?" He asked.

Brian glared but walked over and opened one of the cases showing it was completely empty. "You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right?" He asked as Campos smirked a little at him, Brian closed the case before walking back over. "Well, you'll see it when we see Braga and Nicole that was the deal."

Campos nodded. "No worries, Braga keeps his word."

Dom continued eyeing Campos something wasn't right about the guy he knew to much just to be a right hand man to somebody, he glanced around the room and saw Gisele but who he didn't see was Nicole. Backing away from them Campos made a twirling motion with his hand as he turned around walking away. Feinx walked over to his car, opening the door he reached in yanking Nicole out the car making her fall on the ground she quickly got up and tried to make a quick escape to them. "Dad!" He was about to take a step and meet her halfway but Campos grabbed her up before she could get pass him. "No! Put me down!" She cried out trying to get loose from him but another one of Braga's strong guys took over, Dom fist clenched by his side as he was trying to keep from going over there.

Campos bent to her level as his back was still facing Dom, he gripped Nicole's chin forcing her to look up at him. "You breathe a word and the next time you see them you will be looking at their graves, understood?" He whispered as Feinx walked back over standing by them. "Do you understand?" She just simply nodded and stopped struggling making him smirk, he stood up to full height.

The black SUV door opened as a middle aged guy with gray hair wearing a suit stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, Brian and Dom glared at the man but noticed he had a nervous look to him as he walked over. It threw them off because what well known scary drug dealer is afraid of two men when he has at least sixteen men standing behind him that all probably have guns on them to.

He dropped the money in front of Brian and Dom. "$2 million." They looked back up at him. "You get the rest and your daughter when l get my property."

Brian looked him over noticing something off and he could tell by Dom's look that he was seeing it to. "I got a question for you, you wearing pink when you were clawing your way out of el barrio?" He asked as the nervousness was spread across his face Brian looked to Nicole who eyes went to the guy in the gray before back at him and noticed a light but noticeable head shake as if trying to tell him something. "You're thinking what l'm thinking, right?"

Dom continued staring at the man. "He ain't Braga."

Hearing those words Campos smirked at how sharp they were and saw where Nicole got it from but before anybody could say anything about them finding out the truth SWAT team busted in there with guns ready. "FBI! Drop your weapons!" One of them yelled, Braga's men took their guns out and started firing at them as they did the same.

"Get down!" Brian yelled hitting the deck along with Dom.

One of Braga's men in front of Nicole aimed his gun at Brian she used her feet and kicked him in the back of his leg making his leg buckle and miss the shot, hearing a gun shot so close to her she screamed but felt the guy that was holding her drop. She fell on her butt, backing away from him wide eyed from seeing a dead body for the first time it was so much chaos going on she couldn't see her dad or Brian for that matter.

"Feinx, get the girl!" Campos yelled to him.

Nicole let out a yelp when somebody yanked her up, Feinx dragged her by the hair and threw her in the backseat of his car she tried getting back out but there was child proof locks on the back doors. After putting her in he got in the front and started revving his engine, Nicole banged on the doors and pulled at the handle. "Let me out of here!"

Brian stayed down low protecting the man that was supposed to be Braga and was trying to spot Nicole but to much was going on he saw Dom next to him and wasn't about to let him get caught, somebody had called the hit to early and messed this entire plan up. "Get out of here! Get out of here, Dom!"

Dom looked up seeing Nicole trying to get out of the back of Feinx car his eyes went to Campos who was actually Braga, he smiled at him before jumping in the same car with Feinx and Nicole. "Run him down." He said closing the door as Nicole looked at him wide eyed knowing who he was talking about.

The car started speeding off towards the exit, Feinx hit a group of the SWAT team but didn't care as he still kept on going. "Go!" Brian yelled as Dom quickly took off towards the car. "Campos is Braga!" Brian shouted pointing to the car.

Gisele ran away from the gun shots she turned around but her eyes widened when she saw Feinx car coming at her full speed making no attempts to slow down or even stop, Dom tackled her out the way and over the car just before it could hit both them, she looked at him shocked.

He quickly helped her up. "Come on." They ran over to the car, and got inside before quickly speeding off and away from the warehouse he was hoping to at least see Feinx car but it was no trace of it anywhere. He banged his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. "She was right there, I should have grabbed her when I had the chance."

Gisele shook her head. "You never had her Dom." She said making him glance over at her. "He was never gonna give her back to you it was all a trick, their probably long gone by now."

"Do you know where they are going?"

"I do but you can't be serious of going after Braga." Gisele said.

He nodded. "As long as she is with him I am, you gonna help me out or not?"

Gisele stared at him for a moment she pulled a piece of paper out her pocket and wrote down another number. "Call me tomorrow night and by then I will have something for you. Braga finds Nicole useful which means she is safe...for now."

 **Meanwhile..**

Nicole sat in the backseat of Feinx car as they were headed towards Mexico where Braga's home base was, her legs were pulled up to her chest as she was holding back her tears the one chance to run away back there and she blew it. But she saw her dad and Brian one last time before being took away so it wasn't a total loss but she rather be with them then Braga himself.

"Looks like your dad gets to live another day." Braga said smiling back at her. "Your gonna be fine Nicole, in three days you will be out of here and get to learn things you never had...trust me this guy is looking forward to having you after he did a little background check on you."

"Still say we should kill her." Feinx said with a frown, he felt a hard kick to the back of his seat making him let out annoyed growl. "Keep it up your gonna be leaving with some kind of bruise."

Braga chuckled. "Don't worry about him." He looked back at Nicole who just glared at him. "As long as you behave this will all go by nice and easy." After a hour or two they arrived at a house, Braga got out first and Feinx got Nicole pulling her with him the guys that were all guarding the place stood down but kept their eyes on her. "Feels good to be home...just so everyone is clear nobody touches the girl unless I give you permission to do so, treat her like you would if she was my niece or something." He said as Nicole made sick face at the thought to being related to a guy like him they walked inside and Feinx let her go once the front door was closed, walking down the hall Braga opened a door showing a nice sized room. "Go on."

When Nicole just simply looked at him Feinx pushed her inside, whipping around she glared at him. "You are seriously gonna stop putting your hands on me."

"What you gonna do if I don't, huh?" He took a step forward.

Braga pushed him back. "Easy she's just cranky from sleep, I will see you in the morning and if I was you I wouldn't try anything you never know which one of my guys are a little trigger happy tonight." He said as she glared. "Goodnight Nicole." He closed the door behind him.

Nicole rushed to the door and tried opening it but the door was locked, she ran over to the window and tried opening it up but it was sealed and locked completely shut, letting out a frustrated cry she banged on the window. "Somebody please help me! Please!" She slid down to the floor crying still slamming her hand against the wall. There was no way she could handle not seeing Mia, Brian or her dad again they were the only people she had left in her life that still cared about her and even though Brian screwed up she never stopped thinking of him as family which is why him doing what he did years ago still hurt her.

"Your coming for me...right daddy?" She choked out.

 **The Next Night**

After being taken off the case, Brian went to Dom's house getting a feeling he would probably be there since he wasn't showing up anywhere else. Walking up the driveway he saw a light on in the garage Dom was in there wearing his old mechanic shirt with the sleeves cut off he was working on the Charger. It was already fixed up from what Letty did all that needed work was the engine the cross chain necklace that she wore hung from the mirror to remember her by.

"Everyone's looking for you." Brian said as he walked inside.

"l'm right here." Dom said plainly as he was working on the engine.

"Did you hear any word about Nicole yet?" He asked.

Dom nodded. "She's safe for now...as soon as I'm done with this I'm going after her." He said Brian just nodded already knowing Dom was gonna go after her. "And don't worry I don't blame you for what happened the other day I know it wasn't your call."

"At least somebody doesn't blame me." Brian scoffed, he looked over at the engine and smirked. "lt's nice to see you've gone with the times and switched to electronic fuel injection." He said shoving his hands in his pockets with a nod. "Looks good."

Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "Buster became a gearhead."

Brian shrugged with a small smile before it faded. "l'm going with you." He said seriously.

"l don't plan on bringing anyone back but Nicole." Dom said looking up at him.

He nodded. "l know."

Dom just stared as if saying okay, he whipped his hands on a rag. "Hit that throttle." He motioned to the engine.

Brian hit it and the engine started up sounding great making both of them smirk, Mia got out of the car and watched this with a bit of happiness once she saw Brian spotted her she looked away and headed into the house Dom didn't stop Brian when he saw him go after her. He figured the two of them needed to talk at some point all though he had a feeling that wasn't all that was gonna happen but just in case he closed the garage doors anyway and sat back in his chair, he sipped on his Corona looking the car over and remembered when Nicole was younger how she hated when they left for race night.

 _Flashback_

 _Dom peaked into his room where Letty was dressed fixing her hair to go. "Letty, you seen my keys?"_

 _"I was actually just about to ask you if you seen mine, didn't I give them to you?" She put the brush down turning to him._

 _"No, didn't I give you mine?" He asked._

 _Letty brow raised. "Would we be standing here having this discussion if you did Dom?"_

 _"I could really go without the attitude tonight." Dom said heading out the room as she just threw a hand up basically saying 'Whatever' he walked in Nicole's room to see her fumbling with something. "Nicky."_

 _Nicole eyes widened as she turned around but kept her hands behind her back. "Huh?"_

 _"What's that you got behind your back kiddo?" He walked over to her._

 _"Nothing daddy, nothing at all." She smiled nervously._

 _"Nicole." Dom said sternly._

 _She let her shoulders slump. "Okay here." Taking her hands from behind her back she put two sets of keys in his hand._

 _"You took are keys Nicky? Why?"_

 _"Because I hate that you guys leave to go racing and I have to stay home with a babysitter who no offense daddy but she really isn't that smart to be watching someone younger then her." Nicole said._

 _Dom started laughing, he stooped down holding out an arm. "Come here sneaky." She walked over, hugging him and playing with the chain on his neck he rubbed her back. "I agree with that last statement...but there is a reason we do this and you should know that by now. And look when you get old enough if you take an interest in it then I will take you to race wars and let you smoke some of the people there."_

 _"I'm gonna be fast just like you when it comes to cars, aren't I?" Nicole jumped excited._

 _"Yeah you are." He kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna teach you everything I know when it comes to cars."_

 _"Promise?" Her brow raised._

 _He nodded. "I promise."_

 _Nicole hugged him. "I love you guys."_

 _"We love you to." Letty said as she was leaned against the door way smiling and getting their attention. "You know your uncle Leon is still taking his power nap, wanna help me draw on his face before we leave."_

 _"The markers are downstairs." Nicole said quickly running out the room excited._

 _Dom stood up. "Alright when her teacher calls saying she drew on some kids face during nap time you are gonna be the one to tell her who she learned that from." He said following them out as Letty started laughing._

 _End flashback_

Dom looked at the necklace hanging from the mirror. "I promise you I'll get her back." He mumbled.

A couple hours later Dom and Brian had changed clothes and was getting ready to head out it was still night time but if they left now then they would make it to Mexico by morning.

Mia shook her head as she looked at Dom. "How do you say goodbye to your only brother?"

"You don't." Dom said as she hugged him.

Mia let out a sigh, she hugged him a bit tighter. "Please bring her back home."

He nodded as they pulled away. "I will, you can bet on that."

After heading out they made their way to Mexico's border, the ride was a little longer then expected but they still made it there by morning. Dom and Brian took a different way and parked on top of a small hill that looked down at a town not to far, they got out and sat on the hood of their cars waiting for someone.

"You still sure you wanna do this O'Conner?" Dom asked.

"Positive." Brian said with no hesitation.

Hearing a car they looked over to see a small car heading towards them at full speed it pulled up a couple feet away from them, Gisele got out the car as Dom walked over to her "l thought you weren't gonna show up."

She shook her head. "You saved my life, l'm willing to return the favor also you have a good kid...hard head, stubborn, glares a lot, and stubborn but still a good kid."

"Yup that's Nicole." Brian nodded with a smile.

Gisele handed him a piece of paper. "This will help get you to Braga she is with him and if somehow he escapes with her again the next time you see Braga, Nicole will be long gone since he seems dead set on giving her to some guy I can't remember his name."

"He's not leaving with her this time." He said taking the paper from her.

"Dom." Gisele said sternly making him look up at her. "Going in there after her is suicide."

"l have no choice." Dom said. "The only thing I got to loose in this situation is Nicole."

Gisele sighed but nodded. "Well she has a great dad, you must have loved her mother very much." She kissed his cheek, saying her goodbyes she got back in her car and speeded off.

Dom walked back over, he leaned on the hood and looked at the scenery Brian also watched it before letting out a sigh. "So this is where  
my jurisdiction ends."

"And this is where mine begins." He said as they both looked at each other.

"You ready?" Brian asked.

Dom nodded before simply saying. "Ride or die."

* * *

Alright I finally did it I finally got two chapters out in one go so my weekly goal is completed, but anyway what did you think of this one? Don't forget to leave me a review on both chapters telling me what you think and the next chapter more action happens, until next time!

 **Chapter 18 - Coming To A End & A New Start **


	18. Coming To An End & A New Start

_A/N_ _\- Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love getting your feedback it helps a lot. But I am doing at least five or six time skip chapters maybe even just four it all depends though. But anyway on to final chapter of Fast & Furious!_

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

Hearing a knock on the door Nicole looked up, she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. One of Braga's men had his gun with him as he opened the door fully.

"Braga wants to speak with you." He said giving a nod out the door. "Come on let's go."

Nicole stood up and followed him out the room, they walked down the hall and into what she assumed was Braga's little study. She saw him sitting on the couch across from Feinx laughing and talking she wondered what he was all dressed up for.

"Boss." The guy called out getting both men attention.

"There she is, how'd you sleep?" Braga asked with a smile.

"Peachy." Nicole said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well that's good, can you two give me and her a minute?" He asked as Feinx gave him an unsure look. "She's harmless right now I'll be fine."

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Feinx said heading to the door he walked pass glaring at Nicole who just stared back at him.

The door closed leaving them alone. "Have a seat." Braga motioned to the couch across from him, she sat down and folded her arms. "Well, today is the day."

"That my dad is coming?" Her brow raised. "Yeah I know that."

Braga simply chuckled. "Even if he does come, you won't be here Nicole just like I told you yesterday. You are leaving but your gonna go willingly in fact you will practically beg me to go."

She just stared at him. "What makes you think that?"

"This." Braga threw a file on the table in front of her. "Go on and look for yourself."

Nicole eyed it before carefully picking it up she opened it and saw it was a couple photos inside and started going through them. He watched her eyes go wide as she flipped through each photo, each of them looked like recent snaps of her mother she just looked a bit different.

Dropping them she stood up backing away from them. "N-No." She shook her head in disbelief. "That's not true...she's dead you even told me that yourself."

"Not technically." He shrugged. "I don't know who your family buried in that casket but it wasn't Letty Ortiz. She's been with Shaw for almost a month now...like I told you all your hurt can go away just like that and all you have to do is go."

"This is a trick isn't it?" Nicole asked glaring at him. "That's not real you just found those from somewhere didn't you."

"No trick." Braga shook his head. "Here's where it is time for you to make your own choice Nicole and no one will blame you if you go."

"If she's alive then why didn't she come back for me then? She promised she would always come back for me."

"She can't fulfill a promise that she doesn't remember making." He said making her look at him wide eyed.

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Braga sat back crossing his legs. "Imagine waking up not remembering who you are or where you even come from? You probably had a good life but can't remember the things you did or how you even got there in the first place I mean it's a scary thought. Now you could stay here with me a little while longer just in case of a miracle and your dad does show up for you but you would never make it out of here. Or when that black SUV pulls up you let it take you to Shaw so you can see your mother again, what's it gonna be?"

"I-I don't know." Her bottom lip trembled from tears threatening to fall.

"Who do you think needs you more, is it Letty or Dom?" He asked.

"They both do and I need them." Nicole gripped at her hair as she buried her face in her hands she was so confused and torn and didn't know what to do.

She could stay and wait for Dom and tell him that Letty was still alive but good what that do if they didn't know where she was or who this Shaw guy was either it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. If it was true and Letty really was alive with no memory that mean she had no one but whoever Shaw crew was and no real family looking out for her making sure she was okay and would stay that way. If she stayed she would regret it and if she left she knew it would hurt Dom but she couldn't sit back if Letty really was out there somewhere.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked lowly. "Your not a guy known for helping people."

"Like I told you before I see great things for you and with a guy like Shaw willing to mentor you, you will be a secret weapon that he is gonna enjoy using that I can already see. When I told him about you and who daughter you were he was very surprised then I told him the things you were capable of and to be honest Shaw isn't a guy that gets impressed with people that easy especially a little kid. But look at what I'm giving you here Nicole I'm giving you a second chance to protect a person that you thought you lost and if I had that opportunity I would take it." A silence fell between them until two loud car honks were heard making him simply smirk. "Times up, what's it gonna be?"

Nicole looked down at the pictures and picked them up, reaching in her back pocket she pulled out the old picture of her and Letty hugging and laughing it was taken when they was back at Mexico. "I'm sorry daddy." She mumbled closing her eyes a couple tears slipped out and rolled down her cheeks just thinking about how he would feel when he finds out but he still had Mia and Brian, Letty really didn't have anybody with her. Taking a deep breath she took the pictures and headed for the door.

"You might need this." Braga said handing her a medium sized black purse, she took it with a skeptical look and opened up it was at least 15 grand in there all neatly together in stacks, she looked up at him wide eyed. "Enjoy your trip Nicole and tell Shaw I said he's welcome."

She simply scoffed but took it and walked out ignoring Feinx smart remarks towards her, getting outside she saw the truck waiting and got inside with no hesitation, it pulled off down the road.

"Where is she going?" Feinx asked.

"She is leaving." Braga said walking out his room. "Her new teacher is there waiting for her."

"How did you even get that stubborn little girl to leave?"

"Simple...I told her the truth." He smiled. "Now lets continue to get ready so we can drop this money off at the church."

"Right." Feinx nodded.

 **Nicole's POV**

I put the pictures that Braga had and the old one in the purse that he gave me I was beyond confused and still felt like I should have stayed and waited just in case my dad did come. But if I stayed and my mom was still out there who would be looking after her? She was alone and didn't know anything but maybe me showing up would probably spark up a little bit of memories. Leaning against the window I found myself dozing on and off before completely falling asleep I was just praying that this wasn't a joke and she really was out there somewhere.

After an hour I woke up to the two guys listening to music and they were talking in Spanish I only knew a couple of words they were saying, the only person that would understand them fully is my mom. I started hearing low but faint beeping in the backseat, but the the two guys up front didn't seem to hear it and how could they with that music and all the talking they were doing. Shaking the noise off I tried to ignore it but it was still going, I let out annoyed sigh and looked in the back of the trunk but saw nothing back there until I caught something out the corner of my eye. It was a blue sheet wrapped in a bundle in the corner, reaching back there I moved it my eyes widened when I saw a small bomb and the timer and was counting down from 30:00 seconds.

I quickly turned back around. "Hey! Is this some kind of joke?" The guys kept on talking, I sat up and shook one of their shoulders. "I'm talking to you! Do you know there is a bomb in here?!"

"Sit back." He shoved me off. "We are gonna get you to whoever this guy is."

"There is a bomb back here you idiots we have to get out!" I shouted panicking, my heart rapidly beating in my chest I looked back as it was already on 20 seconds. "We have to get out of here seriously!"

"Where does Braga find these girls?" He laughed with the other guy.

Grabbing the purse I put it around me and at the right moment I opened the door and jumped out the truck doing a tuck and roll and was still tumbling fast on the hot ground. Coming to a stop I heard a loud explosion ring out through the area, I held my head closing my eyes there was a loud ringing in my ears from the explosion, looking up I saw half the car was blown up and still on fire. I rubbed my eyes and saw somebody walking over to me, slowly I sat up so I was on my knees but winced in pain and held the back of my head that tuck and roll did more damage then good but it's better then staying in that truck.

"Took you long enough to jump out of there love." The guy said as he stopped in front of me.

My vision was still a little cloudy, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve I saw a guy standing above me he didn't really look all that tall but still looked pretty lean and built. He had on shades, a pair of black skinny jeans a navy blue shirts with a black leather jacket.

"W-Who are you? Did you do that to them?" I pointed to the truck. "Did you?"

"Braga was right you sure do ask a lot of questions don't you." He smirked down at me, before offering me his hand. "Get up, come on."

"I can get up by myself." I said refusing his helping hand, slowly standing up but continued rubbing the back of my head. "Christ that hurts."

He chuckled as he looked me over. "You're truly a splitting image of her...amazing."

When he said that my attention quickly snapped over to him. "Her?" I repeated as my eyes turned to slits. "Your Shaw."

"Correct you are but it's Owen Shaw your gonna need to at least know that much if you are gonna be around me." Owen said, he picked up the purse that must have fallen off me when I was tumbling. "This belongs to you."

I slowly took it from him before turning my attention back to the burning vehicle. "Why did you blow that truck up there was two guys inside."

"I'm sure there were but you can't blame me for their stupidity if they were smart then they would have jumped out right along with you, but did they? And I'm sure you were the one to notice the bomb in the trunk." Owen said as he bent down to my level waiting for an answer. "Weren't you?"

I just slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

He nodded and stood up to full height again. "Which means you acted on instinct and got out of there so think of that as passing you first test." He said with a shrug.

"Is my mother really with you?" I bluntly asked but just received an amused smirk in response. "Your not going to tell me? Or was this all a trick just like I thought it was?"

"All your questions will be answered once we are out of here." He answered plainly. "But as to why I really blew the truck up...I just asked for Nicole Toretto and that's the only person I plan to let see me not two idiots who I was probably gonna shoot anyway. So blowing the car up makes it a bit more easier, don't you think?"

I looked at him like he was crazy and to be honest I think he really was this guy was to calm with what he did as if he did this on the regular. If he did I really don't wanna count how many bodies he probably has attached to his name. Hearing the car door being kicked open we both turned to see one of the guys actually survived but barely, he couldn't even walk he had to drag himself out the drivers seat and apart of me wanted to go over there and help him or at least call somebody.

"Tell me something Nicole." Owen said as I watched him pull a gun out his coat pocket, he loaded a fresh pack of bullets inside and took it off safety. "How bad do you wanna see Letty again?" When he said that I started slowly catching on to what he was about to ask, he looked at me and even though he had on his shades I could tell his brow was raised.

I shook my head. "I won't do what your thinking just leave him he probably won't make it anyway."

"I never liked the word 'probably' because that gives chances and I'm not that kind of guy that likes giving those." He handed the gun to me. "Just shoot the truck and blow it up just one shot, you held a gun before haven't you?"

"Just a toy one." I said.

"Well think of it as a game and if you hit your target then we leave but if you don't...I think you know what might happen from there, don't you?" He asked with a slight smile.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I took the gun and felt my hand shaking from just holding it, I did use to play with a bee-bee gun a lot which is why my aim was good but it still didn't feel right doing this. But if I didn't then he would probably kill me and this would all be for nothing and I would never see my mom again especially if she was alive and with him. I slowly raised the gun with both hands and aimed it down where I saw the gas from the tank leaking, closing my eyes I quickly pulled the trigger and jumped when I heard another small explosion through the area.

When I opened my eyes the whole entire car was burning and there was no trace of the guy, tears fell as I suddenly felt nothing but regret, what if he had a family? Or maybe even a daughter? And I just took his life away from him my stomach was in complete knots I felt as if I was gonna throw up.

I felt a hand rest on top of my head, my eyes narrowed up to see Owen with a proud smirk making me feel more sick to my stomach. "Good girl Nicole."

"I feel sick." I looked down, holding my stomach.

"The feeling will pass." Owen said plainly as he took the gun and put it back on safety but put it back in my hands. "Think of it as a welcome gift, now lets be off we have a flight to catch back to London." He walked off towards a Silver Spyder GTS that was parked not to far away, I looked back at the fire that was still burning with a sad expression before turning around and following Owen, he looked at me. "Know once you get in this car...the life you had before this is over, do you understand me?"

I started thinking about my mom and slowly nodded. "I understand."

"Get in." He smirked as we both got inside, he sped off down the road.

 **Meanwhile...**

Feinx had T-boned Brian's car as it was beat up and turned upside down, Braga hands were cuffed behind his back, he was leaned on Feinx car still a little beat up from the crash and Brian was barely in it as he was still beat up himself not to mention his side was shot. After kicking him down, Feinx had cocked his gun back and aimed it down at Brian.

"You did this all for a kid who left you." He said about to pull the trigger.

Before he could shoot another car came through the underground tunnels and was coming at him full speed, seeing it was Dom behind the wheel Feinx immediately started shooting. Dom simply switched gears so the car was now willying up and the bullets were just hitting the front bumper having no affect, while the car was getting closer. He quickly stopped shooting and went to get out of the way but Brian jumped over grabbing his leg preventing him from doing so, the car slammed right into Feinx pinning him against the other car killing him.

Dom glared shutting the engine off. "Pussy." He scoffed and got out the car to see Feinx was for sure dead, Braga looked at the whole thing wide eyed realizing he lost.

Brian was coughing on the ground seeing this Dom quickly rushed over and knelled down by him, he took his hand off the wound so he could see it. "Yeah just keep pressure there." He said as heard police sirens and helicopters from a distance coming their way.

"Dom I'm sorry." Brian said. "Maybe if we got here earlier we could have got her back quicker."

"It wouldn't have changed a thing." Braga coughed making Dom slowly glare over at him. "Would you believe me if I said she went willingly Toretto?" He asked. "I gave her the choice to stay and wait for you but she wanted to leave...I guess you little girl decided to keep growing up without you"

Dom stood up and walked over, he landing a right hook to the side of Braga's face before jacking him up against the car. "Where is she? Tell me!"

Braga simply started laughing, with a bloody mouth and all. "She's in good hands don't you worry about that and even if I were to give you a name you will never be able to get her back he won't let you take her back. I guess we both win and loose in this situation I lost my right hand man and you...you lost a daughter."

Dom dropped Braga to ground before walking back over to Brian he tried to keep from thinking about it but couldn't help it. There was no way Nicole would leave with someone she didn't know a thing about she would never just do that but if she did, why?

Brian winced coughing a bit. "Dom, you gotta get out of here."

He shook his head. "l ain't running anymore...look where it got me."

"We are gonna get her back Dom you gotta believe that." Brian sighed. "This ain't over."

"No it's just the beginning." He pulled out the dog tag chain that Nicole gave him _"Why'd you go Nicky?"_

Sitting up Brian looked over at him. "l gotta ask you something."

Dom looked from the chain and up at him. "Yeah?

"You know l would have won that race if you didn't cheat, right?" He asked.

"You hit your head hard." Dom said with a nod.

Brian started laughing but hissed in pain. "Don't make me laugh." He said receiving a small smile from him.

The police were getting closer to them, he stood up and put the necklace back in his pocket, a picture of Nicole flashed through his mind making him frown as he looked down. He had lost her and the only person that knew who she was with was Braga and he wasn't telling them.

His daughter, his little girl...was gone.

 **Later on that night**

Nicole had the vest off as she was sitting in a seat by the window on the plane, her gaze stayed out the window as she looked at the dark sky with her chin rested in her palm. She didn't think Shaw was that much of a flashy guy but he had his connections in order to get a nice private jet to fly back to London but why they were flying there she had no idea. He was sitting across from her on the phone as he had a map on the table, a couple countries were marked off but some of them were still circled he also didn't have his shades on anymore and he was actually a good looking guy just heartless.

"Alright good job Ivory I will see you and everyone tomorrow with our new little member." His eyes flashed over to Nicole and could tell she heard him because her eyes flickered from the window to him, he smirked. "Yeah, she is gonna be very useful but we will talk more later, see you soon." He hung the phone up, picking up the marker he started going to work on the map again as a short silence fell between them. "It's impolite to stare, did your parents ever tell you that?" Her simple stare turned into a glare. "What? Is this the silent treatment, hm?" He received nothing but silence making him get a bit fed up with her little attitude already. "You know when I ask you a question Nicole it would be wise for you to answer me."

"Not until you answer my questions." Nicole finally spoke.

"I'll answer three questions you better think wisely before blurting them out." Owen said in an almost threatening tone.

"Is my mother really with you?"

"She is." Owen nodded. "You two are just like each other now that I talk to you more and you look just like a younger version of her. Hair color is a little off but the looks and the eyes are still there not to mention the cold attitude towards others but I kinda like that trait about you two but next question."

"Fine." She sat up taking her chin out her palm so she was fully facing him. "What do you need me for?"

He put his pen down and smirked up at her. "Now that is the most important one here, isn't it? I'm pretty sure Braga told you half the reasons so to spare you from a repeat I will just tell you the rest. You see Nicole I have had a lot of pawns and pieces in my game but sometimes you need to think out the box and bring in a piece that nobody sees coming who is so innocent but can take you out in a blink of an eye and that's you. Nobody would expect a thirteen girl to do all the things I'm going to teach you but to be honest I always wanted a little student to mentor and now I finally got her and I know you will be loyal, won't you?" He raised a brow challenging her to say otherwise but soon got a nod in response, he sat back thinking. "I have to say when I did my research and found out how close you and Letty were I only imagined what heartbreak you were feeling when you thought she was really dead. So in a way you can say that I did this for the both of you whether she remembers you or not at least you know she will always be around you but I never had a mother and daughter apart of my crew before. I almost already feel a little bit of protective towards you Nicole...and you should be very lucky because that means I will be keeping you around for a long time."

Nicole just continued to stare at him in shock as she was taking all his words in, she went to go ask him another question but the words just wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried to speak. "I-I..."

"Anymore questions?" Owen asked but saw she was still in struck by his words. "Very well then." He stood up gathering the map and everything and started making his way past her. "I will be working in the back it is a long flight so do try and get some sleep love, alright?" He rubbed the top of her head as he continued to the back.

Nicole shook her head whipping at her eyes. "Wh-What did I get myself into?" She mumbled before burying her face in her hands.

 _I hope I made the right choice...I'll miss you daddy but mommy needs me more. My old life comes to an end and a new one starts._

* * *

Okay now I know some people will question why I didn't let Dom save Nicole and the answer is simple...because you saw it coming! I mean that was the obvious thing to do was Brian and Dom show up and save her but I wanted to mix it up and give a little plot twist by putting Nicole with Shaw which is why I wont' be doing Fast Five. I was excited to do it but after re watching the movie I didn't really see where she would fit in that one so I switched it up and am putting her with Letty so after the four or five chapter time skip we will be jumping right into Fast & Furious 6. I hope me doing this doesn't make some people stop reading but I just wanted to mix it up but don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, until next time!

 **Chapter 19 - She Will Always Be My Mother**


	19. She Will Always Be My Mother

_A/N_ _\- Well I'm glad people liked the plot twist that I did, like I said to me Nicole just didn't fit Fast Five so I simply took another route. Thanks a lot for the reviews that people left me and sorry if I'm updating like crazy to. But when ideas come I write them, and finish the chapter and send it out before the creative part in my brain starts acting up again anyway here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

Feeling sun light in my eyes I blinked a couple times before opening my eyes fully, looking out the window I saw we were in London. It was really beautiful to look at especially from so far up, rubbing my eyes I sat up more before stretching. I don't know when but I fell asleep last night my guess is exhaustion finally took it's tole on me, a leather jacket fell off me I looked at it confused before looking back out the window.

"It's so pretty." I said lowly.

"Glad you like it, your gonna be seeing it a lot." Owen said walking from the back, he sat across from me. "The bags under your eyes are disappearing."

I glared at him. "Thanks."

"You slept soundly, not even the turbalance woke you up." He said.

"I was tired, did you put your jacket on me?" I asked holding up his leather jacket.

Owen simply nodded as he responded to a text. "I would put it on it's cold out there this morning."

Eyeing him I just let it go and put the jacket on before sitting back down, pushing my hair to one side I sat back. "Thank you."

Hearing those words his eyes flickered up at me, he smirked. "Learning manners now are we Nicole?"

I just scoffed before looking back out the window. "You wish." I said lowly but I got a feeling he heard me from the smirk that was still planted on his face.

Once the plane landed we got off at some weird location but a car was already waiting there for him, he simply grabbed his coat out the backseat and put it on before looking back up at me.

"Don't just stand there get in the car." He said getting in himself.

I ignored his rude tone and got in the car anyway but this guy must have had good money because all his cars were nice that I will say and they surely looked fast. Driving off and down the road I looked out the window I did always want to visit London just not like this and not under these circumstances.

The car ride was complete silence and I actually wanted to keep it that way until I saw my mother, there was no way I would truly agree to staying unless she was with him. After an hour of driving we pulled up to a furnished warehouse, he parked in the back before getting out and I followed suit but I was to in awe on how big this place was not to mention the other cars that was there.

One of them looked different from the rest it looked like an old modeled car that my mom or dad would drive and the reason it stuck out was because the other cars looked so brand new and that one was in condition but it didn't look freshly new like the others.

"Come along Nicole." Owen said as he held the door open.

I snapped out of thought and walked over, I glared at Shaw before passing him but he simply smirked a smirk that I was beginning to hate more and more. The place was just as big inside it had a small garage part, a computer area set up and I saw a couple people in it they looked up when they seen me and quickly stood up but when Owen came behind me they sat down.

He walked ahead and signaled me to follow with a motion of his hands, walking behind him we stepped up into the computer area. He put an arm around my shoulders as I was now being stared at from head to toe it was mostly guys but there was also a blonde haired women there and her glare said it all.

"Well I would like you all to meet Nicole." Shaw said. "She's our new little addition to the team."

"You gotta be kidding, what the hell is a little kid gonna do to help us Shaw? The only thing she is gonna be good at is probably screwing up and getting in our way." The blonde haired women said with a frown. "Besides I thought that last chick you brought in here was the last member."

Okay so I can already tell me and her won't be getting along.

"I also said that about you." Shaw gave her a look. "But you sometimes need more players to have fun in the game."

What is with this guy and games?

"She looks scared and weak if you ask me." The biggest guy said folding his arms across his big chest.

"Like a scared little dear." The other medium sized big guy laughed as he slapped the other guys chest.

He would be the one to say that they both look like empire state buildings compared to me.

"You two couldn't be anymore kid like." One guy said as he was cleaning what looked like a sniper gun, he had a German accent to him.

"Probably the kids first day around Shaw, give her a break." One of the guys said as he approached me, he extended his hand. "I'm Ivory nice to meet you Nicole."

I was hesitant at first but shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you to Ivory." For some reason I think I'm gonna like him.

"Before I explain anything we are short one person." As soon as he said this footsteps was heard.

 **No One's POV**

Letty walked out from the back an over to the area, Nicole felt as if her heart stopped in mid motion she looked at her as if she was seeing a ghost walking around them she had to blink a couple times to make sure she was seeing things right. Her hair was a bit longer but it was definitely her and she was wearing something around her neck it was Nicole's cross chain that she had gave her the day before she was supposedly have died.

Noticing Nicole for the first time Letty's steps slowed as she walked past eyeing the little girl across from her she was mostly wondering why she was staring at her but what caught her more off guard was the fact that she felt as if she knew her from somewhere. Owen watched this with interest to see if Letty seeing Nicole would trigger anything which is why he watched both their looks very carefully, taking a breath Letty stopped with a sigh and looked to him.

"Okay, who's the kid? And why is she staring at me like that?" Letty asked in annoyed tone.

Nicole eyes quickly showed hurt as she looked down, hearing that from her own mother it hurt more then anything she thought maybe her seeing again would trigger at least something but Letty was now looking at her like a complete total stranger that she never met before.

"She doesn't look familiar to you Letty?" Owen asked with a raised brow.

Letty gave him a look. "Should she? What is a kid even doing here?"

Another stab of pain hit Nicole's chest but she held back her tears and simply kept her head down, Owen smirked. "I guess that answers that then, but anyway Nicole lift your head up so I can introduce your teammates to you."

"Nicole?" Letty mumbled to herself as she felt like something was coming back but everything was still hazy.

"You met Ivory he is my special mechanic, him and Jah are also two of my best assassin fighters so everything that has to deal with that you will learn from the two of them." He said motioning to Ivory and the Japanese guy who she assumed name was Jah.

Jah smirked. "Kid or not you better be prepared to work cause me and Ivory won't take it easy on you." He leaned back in the chair looking at her. "Might even make it extra tough."

I mentally scoffed as if I didn't have enough crap to deal with now I will probably have to get my but kicked while getting trained.

"The guy polishing his gun over there is Adolfson my number one sniper and is gonna be teaching you about every gun your gonna be using while working with me. The biggest guy over there is Klaus and the second big one is Oakes they are pretty much my muscle around here and the man wearing a beanie over there on the computer is Denlinger and he's my tech guy. I'm pretty sure when it comes to computers he won't mind answering your questions and the other two women to my left are Letty, and Vegh my two racers." He said as Vegh kept her glare on her but Letty just sat down at the table uninterested in the whole thing. "That is pretty much everybody...well the people you need to know about that is but I'm sure they will make you feel welcomed I have a phone call to make. Get cleaned up and meet me back here your first job with me begins in tomorrow." After saying that Shaw pulled out his phone and walked off.

Nicole looked back at his team who was just staring at her, she shrunk back a bit from seeing there looks she didn't know what to say to any of them her heart still pretty much felt broke after hearing the way Letty talked to her. She couldn't blame her personally it was all Feinx fault that she was like this he wrecked her car hurting her to the point where she lost her memory.

"Um, does anybody know where I'm supposed to go?" Nicole asked.

"Down to the end of the hall then make a right, it is the first door on your left." Ivory pointed.

"Thank you." She nodded and went to walk away from them.

"Hey kid." Oakes called out making her sigh and turn around. "Good luck on your first job tomorrow your gonna need it...if you make it."

Letty and Ivory both shot him looks for saying that but Nicole just simply nodded and walked away from them, Letty's look softened when she saw Nicole wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't get why she felt the need to go after her to stop her from crying it had nothing to do with her the girl got her own self involved with Shaw so it wasn't her problem.

"Why the hell do we need to look after some little girl and teach her like she is in school?" Klaus asked.

"True this isn't like Shaw to bring a kid in here with no skill." Adolfson said standing to his feet.

"All I know is she better not get in my way and mess things up." Vegh scoffed.

Letty gave her a look, she smirked shaking her head. "You don't need some kid to do that Vegh you can do that all on your own."

Vegh glared. "Something you wanna say? Because if you ask me the girl looks related to you maybe you two are working with somebody to take down Shaw." She walked over to her.

Letty hoped up meeting her halfway. "I never seen that kid a day before in my life so try another theory that's if your ass can even think of one." She spat before walking off and down the steps.

Denlinger watched Letty walk off. "Her and that little girl did look a lot alike."

"Coincidence?" Oakes questioned.

Ivory shook his head. "I'm sure there is a reason as we all know with Shaw...there is always a reason for everything."

Letty walked around the corner looking for the little girl, she wanted to know why she was looking at her like she was a ghost from the past. Walking, she ran into Owen and stepped back. "My bad."

"Letty." Owen put his phone away. "Do you need something?"

"No, actually I was just going to go talk to your new little addition to the team."

"Nicole interest you does she?" His brow raised, as he folded his arms across his chest with an amused look.

Letty scoffed. "I just wanted to ask her why the hell she was staring at me like that or better yet, why did you bring a kid here in the first place?"

He shrugged. "She's gonna be very useful for me."

"The kid looks scared to even be around us, how do you expect her to go out there and fight or possibly even kill someone?" She asked.

"Don't let that look fool you Letty that scared little girl may surprise you with the things she does. At least that's what I heard and when I picked her up earlier in Mexico she definitely lived up to expectation for me so once I saw it for myself I just had to take her." Owen smirked as she was giving him a glare. "If I were you Letty I would go talk to her why she still is your nice little girl because in months time lets just say...you won't even recognize her when I'm done."

"I-" Letty stopped when everything he said clicked. "What did you just say? What do you mean my little girl? I never had a daughter."

"I never said you did actually." Owen patted her back he moved past her and down the hall.

Letty watched him leave before looking down at the chain on her neck she placed her hand on it, it was the only thing she had left from whoever she was before she met Shaw and his team. It was so frustrating because her mind just felt like a blank page and every time she thought of something from her past it would just get hazy and give her headaches.

"Nicole." She repeated and shook her head as she leaned against the wall. "Your name sounds so familiar...but I don't remember you."

Nicole put the coat down on the little bed she assumed it was hers since it had a box on there with her name on it, it was a pretty small room but it was fit for just one anyway so she didn't mind. Pulling the picture out her purse that Braga gave her she brushed her finger across it there was no way she was leaving now, she was gonna stay as long as Letty was staying. She already could tell this was gonna be rough, the leader was half near heartless his crew didn't like her and the only family she had there didn't even remember her.

Taking the picture she stuffed it inside her pillow before heading to the shower something she desperately needed since Mexico. After she was done in the shower she opened the box on the bed and saw it was clothes inside and looked confused before picking up the small card inside.

 _ **You might need these**_

 _ **-Shaw**_

Crumbling the card up she threw it inside the small trashcan and sat on the bed looking through the clothes as her hair was still a bit damp. She really didn't get Shaw you would think he cares but then he shows how heartless he truly is, it was like the guy had two different personalities. It was clear he didn't really care about the other people out there at least to her it was clear but she didn't really know how they felt but they all seemed pretty loyal to him.

To be honest she wasn't here to be loyal to him or to help him she was here for Letty but if fooling Shaw will get her that far then so be it. The real people she was worried about were Dom, Brian, and Mia she knew by now that they figured she wasn't with Braga anymore and knew Braga wouldn't snitch and tell. She really just hoped that wherever they where that they were okay and staying together but all she really could do was hope and pray.

Putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, she put on a white spaghetti strap shirt under a red tank top with a pair of short cut black boots and grabbed the black jean jacket and put it on. Once her hair was fully dried she brushed it back and put a black band on to keep it that way it was almost like a stretchy headband. You could see her face more clearly now, she grabbed Shaw's jacket when she left out the room so she could give it back to him.

Getting back to the area were the base was set up she saw Shaw talking to Vegh as he was drawing on a large map in front of him making her eye it with curiosity as she walked over to him.

Owen looked up and smirked before continuing to X out places. "You don't have to stand there Nicole come over and take a look." She was hesitant but walked up on the higher level and handed him his jacket.

"What is this for?" Nicole asked.

"Well this is a map and the X is all the places we hit now we are doing a couple jobs here that we do need to finish up and after that is done we will be going to Russia." He pointed to it with his pen. "See I'm building two important things or you could say three and the first two things...well to complete them I need your help and glad the clothes fit by the way."

Nicole shook off the last part. "My help with what?"

"Ivory." Owen called over his shoulder.

Ivory gave Nicole a blueprint she opened it up and looked it over and was almost confused of what she was seeing. It was a car but looked flat and almost like a version of a go cart but a cool version.

"What is so important about this? It looks like a ridiculous go cart." Nicole handed them back to Ivory as she gave Shaw a look.

"Well that ridiculous go cart is gonna be a very good weapon to us in the near future." Owen said and was about to say something else until the sound of his phone went off. "Give me a second." He held up a finger and put the phone to his ear. "Shaw."

Nicole just walked off and took time to look around the area, she sat in an empty seat by the computers and looked around at the place but her mind was still on that weird looking car that Shaw obviously wanted built badly. It looked kind of useless to but it was also cool looking, she didn't see what damage that thing would actually do to another car. Then again Shaw was a guy that was full of surprises so she was sure he would find a way to make it do damage some way and somehow.

"Hey." A voice came from behind her.

Nicole spun around in the chair to see Letty walking up the small platform and over to her and couldn't stop looking at her mother a person she thought was dead a couple weeks ago it was still like seeing a ghost. All she wanted to do was hug the life out of her and then figure out a way to get away from Shaw but if she hugged her the reaction may not be to good so she would continue to play it off until Letty remembered.

"Hi." Nicole waved.

Letty crossed her arms leaning on the boxes across from her and was giving her a look, now that all of her hair was out her face and she could see her face and now saw the resemblance between them but that still didn't mean anything. "Why are you here kid?"

Nicole felt a nervous pit grow in her stomach, Shaw never told her what to say if somebody was to ask her why she was here or how a kid got with him in the first place. "This is something I wanted to do I guess...not everybody has a perfect life so sometimes you gotta grow up early."

Letty raised a brow. "I don't even know you." She said as Nicole heard those stabbing words again. "And for some reason I know your lying to me." This made Nicole look up and thinking she should have know better, memory or not she was still her mother and should have know Letty could still tell when she lied to her.

"Listen up." Shaw spoke up getting their attention. "We got a couple so called undercover cops over at the Pawn Shop not to far from here and their doing to much digging in our plans. Jah, Letty, Ivory...go take care of them and get that hard drive attached to Jess computer while your there too we need those base locations."

"On it." Letty grabbed her leather jacket, she looked back at Nicole. "Me and you are from from done kid." She said sternly making her give a slight nod.

Owen smirked. "Actually Letty why don't you take Nicole with you three it will give her some practice and maybe we can see if she is truly ready for tomorrow."

Jah smirked grabbing his keys. "Oh this should be fun, you better keep up kid." He said back to her before getting in the car with Ivory.

Letty sent Owen a glare before looking to Nicole again. "Come on your riding with me...try not to get shot, got it?"

"Okay." Nicole quickly nodded before following after her.

"Nicole." Denlinger walked over making her stop, he handed her an ear piece that covered her ear. "Put this in your ear and when you get there turn it on and I will lead you on what to do from there."

"K, thanks." She put it on.

"Lets go!" Letty called out annoyed as she beeped the horn.

"Coming!" Nicole ran towards her car that was already waiting and running. "She is still impatient." She mumbled under her breath before getting in the car.

Owen watched both cars leave and folded his arms across his chest. "I can't wait to see how this goes."

"Shaw, why didn't you send me or Oakes? Instead you send a little girl in our place she probably can't even defend herself." Klaus said.

"I think you underestimate her to much and that little girl is about to throw a lot of people after us off our trail for a while ." Owen said.

"How?" Vegh raised a brow.

"You'll see...you all will see very soon." Owen nodded, he chuckled.

The four of them headed out towards the pawn shop, Nicole felt something hard in her pants pocket and pulled out the gun that she forgot she had.

Letty glanced over, she did a double take. "What the hell? Give me that." She took it from her and while keeping one hand on the wheel she used the other to empty out the bullets. "What are you doing with a gun? How old are you again?"

"Thirteen." Nicole looked down. "And Owen gave it to me to use."

She scoffed throwing the gun out the window. "You don't need to even be holding one...just stay behind me when we get inside."

Nicole looked at her she was actually acting like a mother without even knowing it, she was supposed to have just met her so why should she care if she was holding a gun or not or for her well being. The day was starting off bad but she knew that her mother was in there somewhere and even though the Letty that she knew really was dead this Letty was still here and she was still her mother.

"I rather have you like this then not to have you at all." Nicole said under her breath but realized she actually said it.

Letty looked at her out the corner of her eye. "You are a weird kid, you know that?" She said.

A small little smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah."

Seeing that smile on her face Letty felt a pain to her chest for some reason and sighed shaking her head as she looked back ahead at the road but couldn't help but glance at Nicole from time to time. _"Who is this kid?"_ Her brows furrowed together in question before she saw they were almost there. "Get ready and remember what I told you."

Nicole adjusted the small little headset attached to her ear and nodded. "Right."

Letty gripped the steering wheel, it hasn't been twenty four hours and she was already protecting a kid she barley knew or met and the more she tried her brain would get all fuzzy making her shake her head.

 _"I'll figure out who this damn kid is even if I have to go looking into her file myself..."_

* * *

Don't worry guys I haven't forgot to update this time but Nicole and Letty finally meet again. Leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter and everything I really hoped people liked it mostly because I decided to take a different route. I just hope everybody is liking it and I will see you all in the next update!

 **Chapter 20 - Why Do I Care About You?**


	20. Why Do I Care About You?

_A/N_ _\- I don't really have an authors note for this chapter but next week I'm gonna try and get two chapters out so that way I will only have one more chapter left to do before I start the sixth movie which I'm excited about. But anyway read and leave a review and I hope you like it._

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

Pulling up to the place with Ivory and Jah, they got out and went inside the shop that almost looked like a ghost town because it wasn't that many people there. Nicole stayed behind Letty as they walked inside the pawn shop for some reason Jah and Ivory stayed behind by the car as if they knew neither of them were needed at that moment. Five guys stood up as they where sitting behind the counter eyeing the two of them with glares which made Nicole shrink behind Letty.

Remembering what Denlinger said Nicole pressed the button on her ear piece and soon heard his voice. _"You there?"_

"Mhm." Nicole answered quietly.

 _"When Jah and Ivory start lighting up the place head to the back."_

Nicole made a confused face when he said lighting up the place and new that this all wasn't gonna end well. A woman walked out from the back and over to the counter to address them.

"Can I help you?" She popped her gum giving them a look.

"We are here to see Jess." Letty said, she kept one hand close to her hip.

"Jess doesn't work here anymore." One of the guys stood up.

"I don't remember you working here either." Letty smirked when she notice the guy start to look nervous. "I really suggest you bring Jess out wherever he is."

The guy sent the girl a nod as she just looked back to Letty, she quickly reached in her back pocket but before she could pull out her gun Jah, and Ivory walked in.

"Who the hell are you two?" One of the other guys asked.

Both him and Ivory took out there guns and began shooting up the place and the guys, the woman behind the counter jumped over tackling Letty to the floor as the two of them started fighting. Nicole was about to help her but remembered what she was supposed to do and she knew that her mother could handle herself when it came to that. Staying low she crawled over to the doorway to the back and went inside and saw a whole steakout set up with a lot of computers set up.

Nicole pressed her head piece. "Denlinger, how am I supposed to know which computer is which? It's a ton of them back here?"

 _"Look for the black one with a gray keyboard."_ He said.

Her eyes scanned the room. "I see it." She ransacked the desk to find a hard drive jumbled up in a couple papers and picked it up, she sat down and could still hear shooting and more going on. "What do I do now?"

 _"Check and make sure the file transfer say Base 0ED and be sure it is full 100% percent then take it and get out of there."_ Denlinger said.

"Okay." After saying that she turned her headset off, putting it inside the computer she checked it over and quickly took it when she saw everything was on there.

"Hey!" A guy shouted making her whip around with wide eyes, he had a gunshot wound to his arm as he marched in. "A kid working for Shaw?" Nicole just stood up and shoved the drive in her pocket. "What was that?" He pointed to her pocket while he marched over.

Nicole feet almost felt glued to the ground but saw an opening and slid between his legs shaking him up, she ran out to the front but quickly got pushed from behind. She fell hitting her head on the counter, holding on to the counter she used both feet to kick the guy back into things making him fall.

Flipping over the counter she looked ahead and saw the women headbutt Letty back and reached for her gun again, she looked to the side and saw a crowbar. Picking it up she got a good aim before throwing it, it hit her right in the back of her skull she fell to her knees holding her head. Letty stood up glaring down at her before hitting her with a low spin heel kick to the face, knocking her out.

"They called for back up, if you got the drive lets go!" Ivory called out to them.

Nicole looked around at the dead guys with sad looks, Letty took out her gun and pointed it at her. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her like she was crazy. "W-What are you-"

"Get down!" Letty called out, Nicole ducked and a gun shot went off she heard a body drop behind her, turning around she saw it was the same guy that tried to get her earlier. "Lets go." Putting her gun away her and Nicole ran out the pawn shop behind Jah and Ivory.

"Nicole throw this inside!" Jah threw her a black 3D medium sized circle.

She caught it with ease before turning around and throwing it like a frisbee back inside the open door, running she jumped inside the car with Letty who sped down the road behind Jah and Ivory. Hearing a explosion she looked back and saw the pawn shop was now up in flames, sinking down in her seat she sighed closing her eyes.

Once getting back, they pulled up inside the warehouse before getting out and already saw Shaw and the rest of the team waiting for them.

"Look at that." Oakes slapped Klaus chest with a chuckle. "The kid did survive."

Nicole shook her hair out it's pony tail and glared at him, she had been through enough crap for the day and really wasn't in the mood.

"Well, well." Owen leaned back with a smirk. "How was you first little mission?"

"Fine." Nicole answered simply.

"Do you have the drive?" He asked.

Nicole pulled it and put it in his hand, he twirled it with his fingers before walking over to Denlinger who was sitting by the computers. Giving it to him, he hooked it in the computer and started typing away as everybody waited to see if she actually got it but some was hoping that Nicole screwed up, Letty leaned back against the car watching with interest as well.

"It's all here." Denlinger sat back. "Every single one."

Owen looked up at Nicole with a small smirk. "Great job now go get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Vegh will be in later to give you everything for."

"Alright." Rubbing her head she winced but nodded and headed to her room, she mostly needed to check on her head from earlier.

"Notice anything useful?" Owen looked to Jah.

"I like her ability to throw and aim that could come in handy." He said with a grin. "I think I might even have some things she can use, I'm gonna go dig them up." Jah walked off.

"So she has a good arm on her." Owen said as an idea started to come to mind, he looked over at Letty who looked to be in deep thought. "Guess we found her special trait."

Later on that night Nicole had woken back up from her nap she had to rest a bag of ice on her head for a while so it would stop hurting. She got up, leaving out her room she went to where all the computers were and saw a small TV set up, the news was on.

Taking a seat in front of it she turned it up a bit to hear better. The attack on the pawn shop had made the news which was no surprise there but the next thing they talked about caught her attention more. It was about three runaway's that cops were looking all over for, the pictures of the three wanted people appeared making her eyes widen in shock. It was Dom, Mia, and Brian the last name was a shock but for some reason she felt better knowing Brian chose them instead of the law.

"I'm glad you guys are together." Nicole mumbled with a smile.

"You always talk to yourself?" Letty asked, walking past with her eyes glued to a piece of paper.

Nicole jumped, she laid her hand over her chest. "A little warning please?"

Letty rolled her eyes, "What are you doing up?"

"Um." Nicole pondered not knowing what to say, she looked over at her. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm always up to usually go racing at this time of the night." Letty said.

"Memory or not I should have known that." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Letty brow raised. "What?"

"Nothing." Nicole said quickly, cutting off the television. "I will see you in the morning."

Letty watched her walk to the back, clenching her fist she sighed. "Hey!" She called out making Nicole turn around. "I'm heading out get something to eat, do you wanna come?"

Nicole looked at her shocked wondering what was the change from earlier.

"You gonna answer me or just look at me with that stupid look on your face?" She asked.

"Um..y-yeah I wanna come." Nicole nodded. "Can I drive?"

"Not a chance." Letty spun her keys on her finger. "Now lets go."

"Well that was worth a shot." She mumbled following her to the car.

 **Letty's P.O.V**

I decided to take the her out with me since she wasn't gonna be doing anything but sitting in a room all night and it wasn't like tomorrow was gonna be any better for her. The job tomorrow was pretty big since Shaw was building a lot of fancy gadgets and I had no idea what for but I got the feeling something big was coming.

The only people I really grew close to in Shaw's team was Ivory and Jah a little bit but if it wasn't for a job I kept my distance from the others. That's why I don't get why when she comes along all my feelings change but only with her and like I said I'm not big on making friends but this kid was hiding something and I wanted to figure out what.

After ordering we handed our menu's back to the waitress, I sat back looking at her. "You never answered my question earlier."

Nicole looked from the TV and at me. "Huh, what question?"

"Why are you here?" I repeated the same question from earlier.

Her eyes darted back and forth in a confused matter. "Because you invited me with you.."

I rolled my eyes at her smartness. "I mean, how did you get with Shaw?"

She looked at me before turning around to fully face me with a sigh. "Well I'm looking for somebody...and until I find them Owen agreed to let me stay and do a couple jobs for him."

I didn't see her fidgeting like earlier which meant there was some truth to what she was saying, I still felt like she wasn't telling me the whole story but then again we just met so that was understandable. "I see, well I hope whoever your looking for you find them."

"I got a feeling I will." Nicole nodded. "But why are you here?"

That question was almost like a slap, truth be told I didn't really have a reason because I don't even remember how I got here in the first place. Everything was still so hazy one minute I'm in a hospital then I meet Shaw and the next day I'm apart of his team and I couldn't exactly say no, where was I gonna go? Who was I gonna call? I couldn't remember anyone or anything about myself my whole life is a damn blank page and it hurts because I have a feeling there's more to me.

"I really don't know." I answered truthfully, my eyes cast down as I played with my bands on my arm. "I don't remember anything about who I was so I don't have anywhere to go that is why I stay with Shaw."

"You know...nothing is stopping you from finding out who you really are." Nicole said,.

I looked up at her. "Easier said then done and I don't even know where to start."

"Try retracing your steps." Nicole shrugged, she smiled. "That's what my mother always told me to do when I complained about not finding something. Well she also told me to do that when I was getting on her nerves sometimes to."

"Your mom sounds like a real charmer." I chuckled making her do the same.

"She was...and still is." She said with a nod.

I raised a brow. "Is your mom the one your looking for?"

Nicole made a confused face before nodding. "Yeah she is...a lot of people thinks she is gone and that may be true but physically she is still here."

This made me give her a look, I shook the thoughts away and rubbed my head as I started to feel a small headache coming on. I don't know why but I was hearing this small little voice in my head, closing my eyes I saw a little girl bouncing around but her face was still a blur.

 _"Mommy! Mommy look."_ A familiar cheery little voice faded in my mind.

Nicole's look turned into a concern one. "You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." I nodded as the voice and little visions went away "Just hungry I guess."

"Well here comes the food." She pointed.

The waitress sat the plates down. "There you guys go."

"Thanks." I sent her a nod as she walked off, I was about to start eating but Nicole was staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"Your not gonna like that." Nicole pointed to the pickle that was on my plate.

"What are you a food expert?" I raised a brow, taking a bite my face immediately scrunched up and I saw her trying to hold back her laugh.

"Want this." She held out a napkin.

I quickly took it and spit it inside the napkin and heard her laughing. "Glad you find that funny, wait how did you know I wasn't going to like it?"

"I actually just took a wild guess." Nicole shrugged.

"Well I can put that on the list of things I don't like." I wrapped the pickle in the napkin and pushed it to the side. "Anything else you wanna take a guess about?"

Smiling she shook her head. "Nope I'm pretty good."

I glared at her. "Eat your food."

After we finished up I was gonna pay but Nicole took over and decided to pay for the dinner. To only be thirteen the girl sure had a lot of money on her but it wasn't any of my business of where or how she got it so I just let it slide. Driving back I glanced over to already see her knocked out asleep and it didn't surprise me since everything she had to do today.

She wasn't as bad as the rest of team thought but a lot of things about her were off and even I saw that. Owen brought this kid here for a reason and maybe it was to give her a job until she found who she was looking for but he was up to something.

My mind kept going back to earlier when I heard that little girls voice in my head I don't know what that was but it's never happened before. It didn't happen until Nicole started talking about her mother, every time the kid laughed, smiled or even rolled her eyes I got a pain either in my chest or my head. I guess my brain was trying to tell me something...I just wish I knew what the hell it was.

Feeling something against my arm that I had rested on the armrest I looked down to see Nicole's now using it as a pillow. I moved my arm to give her more space but found myself resting it around her instead.

"How did you end up in all this?" I mumbled while keeping one hand tight on the wheel. No kid should be experiencing all of this at such a young age.

There was something weird about all of this and so many pieces to this puzzle was missing and I had a feeling Shaw had all the missing puzzle pieces to this and Nicole had something to do with it to.

I glanced back down at Nicole as another pain hit but this time in my chest. "Why do I care about you kid?" I asked with a sigh.

Nicole shifted in her sleep and was mumbling something, I didn't know she was a sleep talker. "Letty..."

My eyes widened looking down at her, it was the first time I heard her say my name. I just shook it off before looking back ahead and rubbing her arm. "Yeah, I'm here kid...I'm here."

 **Elsewhere...**

"You guys seen Dom?" Han asked the others.

"Nah not since earlier." Tej said. "I would wanna be alone to after getting news like that to."

Brian finally joined the group again, Roman looked over at him and saw his friend sad look. "You good man?"

"Not really no." Brian said truthfully. "It's all my fault...we should have made him talked and just found out where she went."

"He would have just lied." Gisele said. "I didn't wanna believe it either...or be the one to tell Dom that."

"So what was she like?" Roman asked, he looked at Han. "Did you meet her?"

"Yeah," Han nodded remembering the first time he met her and smiled. "She was a lively little kid and could hit hard."

Brian smiled slightly. "The older she got the more Letty and Dom started to show inside of her. She can be rude but once she cared and considered you family then that's what you were to her and she would always look out for you. Me and her didn't end on good terms but I did grow attached to her to me she was and still is my niece." His smile dropped into a sad frown. "Tej, Roman...you guys would have loved her as much as we did. I'm more worried about Dom though."

Mia walked around trying to find Dom after the news they got from Gisele a couple hours ago nobody had seen him since then and she hoped he didn't go and do anything stupid. Gisele had found out from one of the guys that runs with Braga that the car never made it to the destination it got blown up and the only thing left was burned body remains and a girl bracelet.

She needed a couple hours to herself to and spent most of them crying, Nicole was her only niece and now she wouldn't ever see her again. Which means she wouldn't get to meet her soon to be little cousin and because of Nicole she had pre parenting skills from when she use to watch her at times.

The person she was more worried about was Dom he had already lost Letty but to loose Nicole after that she could only imagine the pain he was feeling. He was barley over loosing Letty and now Nicole was gone and they couldn't even give her a proper funeral because they were still on the run from half of Brazil and some cop named Hobbs.

Dom was sad but she knew he would still want to pull off the job in Brazil but it wasn't to late to tell everybody to go back home and forget it, she was sure they would understand. Brian had called in two of his friends Tej, and Roman who were now an addition to their little family along with Han, Gisele, Tego, and Rico.

Seeing his car still parked she walked over and opened the passenger side door, getting inside to see him sitting in the drivers seat. She closed the door, he kept his look down as nothing but pain was written across his face and she could see it and could tell he had been crying. Looking up he saw Nicole's necklace dangling from the mirror, she looked down and saw he had a picture of her Letty and him on Nicole's 5th birthday.

"Dom." Mia finally spoke. "It's not to late to call this off...your not in the right mindset to do this."

"I will be fine." He answered lifting his head up, he sat back more into the seat. "You know dad had asked me to promise him one thing and that's when I have a kid of my own to protect and raise them to the best just like he did with us." Dom scoffed. "And I promised him I would do that."

"And you did just that Dom." Mia put a hand on his shoulder. "Nicole has to be the brightest, strongest little kid I have ever met and she was my niece to. Sometimes she wanted to do things that at this age I would still say no to but just like you she lived her life to the fullest and impacted everyone she met. Maybe the bracelet was a mistake, maybe she is still out there."

Dom shook his head. "Even if so, where would she be? If she survived she is probably injured and hurt, who would help her?"

Mia looked down knowing he was right. "Your not a bad dad Dom...and just like you I lost Letty and Nicole to." Her voice cracked making him look over at her. "I miss them to and wish none of this happened...especially to them." He pulled a crying Mia in a side hug trying to calm her nerves since she was now pregnant he didn't need her stressing to much.

Rubbing her back he looked ahead at the chain Nicole gave him and his look turned back into a pained expression. Letty was gone and his second worst fear in life had came true he lost Nicole and Letty and it was his fault. He would give anything to have both back or even if he could only have one back he would take it, he just wanted both his girls back...

* * *

Nicole is dead? Now who would want to give Dom and everybody that idea? But I hope that explains why her and Shaw met the way they did. After one more chapter of her being thirteen, the next two will be time skips and then Fast & Furious 6 begins. Anyway leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and I will see everybody in the next update, I hoped people liked it!

 **Chapter 21 - I'm Dead? A Big Job**


	21. I'm Dead? A Big Job

_A/N_ _\- Sorry to keep you guys waiting and the second chapter will be uploaded soon since I'm still working on it but I wanna say thanks to all of the reviews. My story is almost to 200 reviews thanks to all of you and I really wanna thank the people that has been reviewing since the first chapter it really means a lot to me. This is also the last chapter of Nicole being thirteen the next two chapters she will be fourteen going on fifteen and then the sixth movie begins but anyway on to the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

Nicole was dressed as she was talking to Adolphson, he was explaining to her about the gun she was getting. "So this won't hurt anybody?" She asked looking it over as it had the look of a tranq gun but it was silver and black.

"I never said that." He said as he pulled out a small black case, he opened it showing the ammunition packs. "The blue ones are real powerful tranquilizers strong enough to take down a damn bull. The red ones are faze bullets I call them, you see they give you all the pain of a real shot but no blood or residue."

Nicole brow raised. "So fake bullets?"

"Anybody can make it sound stupid." Adolphson scoffed. "But you don't like killing so I thought this kind of gun would be great for you besides I never use it. Why use that crap when I can use my gun that actually shoots out real bullets."

"Thanks." She put the gun back in the black case, closing it she picked it up and put it inside the black bag.

"Here kid." Jah said handing her something wrapped up.

"What are these?" She questioned taking it from him.

He took it back and spread it out on the table, it was at least seven decorated throwing knives. "Since I told Shaw that you have a good throwing arm he told me to let you use these and don't worry there is more if you end up using them all."

"Well hopefully that won't happen." Nicole said, she picked one up and looked it over. "They are pretty though."

"What is?" Letty asked coming over, she looked from the knives before over at Jah with a glare. "Why not just give the kid grenades next."

"Don't joke Shaw is still considering it." Jah smirked, Letty rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"Whatever." Letty scoffed, she picked one up looking it over. "Do you even know how to use these?"

"Guess I will have to learn." Nicole said with a shrug.

"Alright listen up." Owen walked out from the back getting their attention. "The last truck with the shipment just left which means half the men are guarding it to make sure it makes it to Russia safely. So we will be splitting up because I need that other chip so Denlinger can finish that car device for me so with that being said I already got my two groups. Oakes, Adolphson, Jah and Nicole you all go to the headquarters on the outskirts of London and get me that chip then meet us in the next country, understand?"

"Got it." Jah nodded.

"The rest of you will be with me...after this we have a couple more jobs to finish up in Russia before we return back to London to finish what we started." Owen said, he noticed Nicole's troubled look and smirked before looking back at the others. "Get ready, we move out in an hour."

Everybody started to pack up, Nicole was about to get up but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Letty. "Play it smart...I do plan to see you in Russia when they arrive." She said but quickly felt a stab of pain go through her head again.

Weird flashbacks started appearing in her head again but this time it was her holding and playing with a little girl, she saw how happy she looked. Letty took her hand off Nicole and as soon as she did the flashbacks stopped and the pain in her head died down, she let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Nicole asked.

"I'm fine." Letty shook it off. "Just do your best." She walked off.

Nicole watched her leave with sad eyes, gathering up the knives she put them in the black backpack.

"I see Jah gave you my gift." Owen said referring to the throwing knives. "I hope they come in handy."

"I think the gun Adolphson gave me will work just fine." Nicole said as she noticed they were the only two left in the computer area. "Why are you splitting me and her up again?"

Owen leaned next to her. "Time for you to remember the second reason why you are here and that's to help and work for me. Now it hurts me to take you guys away from each other so soon-" He said and got a scoff and eye roll from her. "but there is work that has to be done. It is time you grow up Nicole and realize you have to defend yourself...your mommy and daddy won't be there to save you all the time. You have to see what it is like to come into a situation where you have to chose to live or to die, now I know you don't like killing, what kid would? But if it's either their life or yours, what will you do? Will you let them kill you and have this all be for nothing or will you take them out first?"

Nicole looked down. "I don't know."

"Well if I was you I would figure it out in the next hour." Owen says as he rested a hand on top of her head. "I wish you luck and here is some good advice for you-" He bent so he was at her level. "make no mistakes or we may not see you in Russia and I will hate to have to tell Letty that. Since she looks so close to remembering you."

Smirking he ruffled her hair lightly before walking off leaving her there to think.

After an hour went past it was already night time, the first team had left for Russia as the others had made it to the outskirts of London. Nicole had her hair brushed up in a high pony tail, she wore a pair of black cargo pants with pockets on the side, a black tank top, a pair of boots and black leather gloves.

The black backpack was strapped on her back, a couple of the knives were hooked on her hip as the gun Adolphson gave her was attached to her belt. Her headset piece was on as well.

"You guys got a ten second clear opening, go." Denlinger said as him and Adolphson were stationed not to far from the building, he had his sniper gun out watching the surroundings and ready to shoot anything.

"Come on kid." Jah said gathering both of his hands together.

Nicole got a running start, she stepped in his hands as he gave her a boost up to the side of the building, grabbing on to the bars she used them to get up the rest of the way. She slid threw the bars and stooped down to keep from being seen by the gate security, she had to get inside to let down the security system for the gate. Staying low she got closer and pulled out her gun, getting a good aim she shot it as the tranq hit him right in the neck with a pop, he held his neck before falling.

Running over she gave him a sad look, she quickly got on the computer and did what Denlinger told her to do. Pressing the button a small buzz sound echoed followed by the sound of the gate opening up, Jah and Oakes ran inside, she quickly got up following them.

Jah picked the lock letting them go in first, two police had spotted them but before they could really react Jah took them out in a blink of an eye. Three more came making a devilish smirk appear on his face, he looked back at Nicole. "Go I got this."

Instead of questing it she did what he said and ran down the hall, she pressed her headset. "Were do I go Denlinger?"

 _"Take the steps to the second floor, go in and down the hall the door should be straight ahead."_ He answered.

Nicole took the steps up to the second floor and opened the door, gun shots echoed making her duck and quickly hide behind the pillar. She held her head and tried keeping her arms in to stay out of the line of fire, to say she was scared was an understatement. Thinking of what Shaw said she took out the gun and quickly unloaded it and replaced it with the red pack, she took the safety off, and waited until the shots stopped.

Taking a deep breath she moved and aimed before shooting at the four cops and managed to hit three of them as the other one ducked out the way. Seeing an opening she ran ahead to the door, her legs was grabbed as she fell on her face making her turn around to see the other cop that wasn't hit.

The guy eyes widened. "Your a kid?" He questioned in shock.

Nicole got one of her legs loose and kicked him in the face, this made him release her she rolled back and shot him in the chest sending him to the floor. It really did sound like a real gun shot and the pain looked to be there but the fact that he was still alive somehow made her feel a little bit better.

Getting to her feet she opened the door and two guys were sitting at the computers, one guy quickly turned around but before he could react Nicole shot him down with no hesitation. The other guy had noise canceling headphones in, she walked over and knocked him in the head with the handle of the gun, he fell out cold next to the other guy.

"What now?" She pressed her head piece.

 _"Use one of there ID's to get in the other door that will secure you from there. Once your done grab the small gray case and meet Jah back downstairs. And hurry up you got more people coming your way."_

Taking one of the ID's she put it against the scanner and it beeped showing a green light, opening the door she went inside and looked around at the base inside and saw the gray case. Running over and taking it off the stand a loud alarm went off making her hold her ears and she mentally slapped herself for doing that. She quickly put it in her back pack, hearing voices and footsteps coming her way she started to panic on the inside and looked around for another door.

The footsteps were getting closer as she could hear shouting, she looked over and saw the entrance to a vent. Using the table as her steps she removed the gate before climbing inside and up the vent just in time as the cops and more people ran in.

Ignoring the shout of orders that one guy was making she crawled as quietly as she could through the vent until she came to a safe spot where she didn't see any cops. Moving the guard to it she jumped down landing on her feet, she ran out to the stair well and down the steps.

"There you are." Jah called out running over to her. "You got it?"

"Yea-"

"Hey, I see them!" Two cops shouted getting their attention.

One of them went after Jah which was a big mistake, the other one grabbed Nicole by her arm and twisted it. Crying out she dropped the gun from the pain as this allowed him to grab her other arm. Using the move Jah taught her earlier that day she jumped and used both her feet to kick him. He let go as both of them fell back, he drew his gun ready to shoot, she didn't know why but instinct some how took over, grabbing one of the knives she spun around throwing it.

Her eyes widened as it hit him in the chest through the heart, he fell to the ground, she covered her mouth in shock not knowing why she just did that.

Jah smirked. "Nice throw, now come on!" He helped her to her feet.

A still shocked Nicole picked up her gun and quickly ran following Jah, one cop blocked their way out but was completely knocked out the way by Jah. Another cop ran behind Nicole trying to catch up with them, Jah looked back and saw this he stopped making Nicole do so as well. Jah picked her up by the waist, she used her feet to kick the guy back down the steps and into the other guys that were coming as back up..

He put her down as they continued running and made it downstairs to where Oakes was waiting. "The car is out front! Lets go!"

They ran out and across the lot, going through the gate they jumped inside the black truck before it sped off down the road. Nicole heard cop cars following them and looked back to see at least three of them following them and at full speed to but the others didn't seem fazed.

"We got company." Oakes pointed out.

Adolphson smirked. "They are not getting far."

"Nicole the case." Denlinger held out his hand.

"Here." She quickly took it out the bag and handed it to him.

Quickly opening it up he took out a chip and put it inside of the laptop as Jah was getting a weird gun ready, she raised a brow in curiosity. Aiming out the window he shot the gun three times while Denlinger was typing away on the laptop as if waiting for something.

"Chip one is ready." Jah said.

With a press of a button she watched the cop car flip out of nowhere making her eyes widen in amazement. When he called out that the other two were ready the other cop cars did the same but much worse.

"Nice!" Jah high fived Adolphson.

"Thanks to the chip this gun works fine now." Denlinger said.

"What just happened?" Nicole questioned still at lost from watching those car flip.

"A new device." Denilinger showed her the gun. "See with this chip and that gun you can shoot out these censors that latch on to the car and once ready you can over ride the system and make any car go crazy. Once in Russia I will make a little adjustments to make it work a little fast but you did great."

"Yeah kid." Jah patted her back. "Wait until we tell Shaw."

"Looks like your one of us after all." Oakes said. "Since your still alive."

Nicole figured that was the best of a compliment that she was getting and took it, leaning down in the seat more she let out a sigh. Her mind flashed back to when she threw the knife at that cop, a hint of pain went through her chest, she never had to do that before and didn't even know why she did it her body reacted on it's own. Holding herself she curled up in the seat and looked out the window as she replayed everything that just happened back at the building.

It wasn't even a week yet and Shaw was already turning her into something that she wasn't.

 **The Next Day**

It was night time when they reached the base in Russia it was underground and a bit smaller then the last one but still very big and spacious. When the car pulled inside Owen looked up from talking to Letty, Vegh, Ivory, and Klaus he saw everybody get out and a proud smile crossed his face when Nicole walked from around the car he noticed a look of relief sweep across Letty's face.

"So I take it as you got it?" Owenn asked.

Denlinger held it up. "Just need to make a few adjustments but it works great. We tested it out already."

"Great, how was it Nicole?" He looked over at the girl who remained quiet. "Nicole."

"It was a job I got it done end of story." Nicole said, she walked off. "I need to use the bathroom."

Letty watched her disappear in the back, she looked to Jah. "What exactly happened?"

"Well I don't know what else she had to do but the kid threw one of the knives and hit the guy right in the chest and from my point of view it actually looked cool." Jah explained. "I gotta say I was worried about having a kid on board but that girl was in and out there in fifteen minutes no less and that is a good time for a newbie. You were right a lot of the cops were hesitant to shoot when they saw she was just a kid Shaw."

Adolphson said. "She's got great aiming and throwing skills."

Owen nodded and for the first time ever he felt proud of somebody in his team, of course the others did good things at times but Nicole was younger which meant it was tougher for her.

"I told you she would come in handy." Owen said. "Leave her for a bit she took her first life so give her some time." He waved it off sitting back down.

An hour had passed as Nicole was still outside getting some fresh air, she always wanted to take vacations and see the world but not like this. Her hair was now out it's pony tail she had changed into a pair of jeans and light blue v-neck long sleeve shirt with a pair of tennis.

Seeing she was alone she pulled out something from her pocket, it was a cellphone. She managed to take it from one of the guys that she had to knock out in the control room. Nicole pondered for a minute before dialing a number and putting the phone to her ear as it rung a couple times.

"Please be the right number." Nicole mumbled.

 _"Hello?"_ Gia's voice came in on the other end.

"Gia." Nicole said happily.

 _"Who is this?"_ Gia asked confused.

Nicole brows furrowed together. "I-It's me Nicole listen I know-"

 _"Is this some kind of joke?"_ Gia's tone was now full of anger.

"Gia what are you-"

 _"Look I don't know who you are but this is not funny."_ Her voice cracked. _"My bestfriend died a week ago so this is the wrong time to pull some stupid prank call."_

"Wait a second Gia I-" The phone went click as Nicole stood their wide eyed, puzzled of what she had just heard with her own ears.

 _She was dead? How?_

Shaking her head she quickly got on the web on the phone and went to Gia's Facebook page and saw pictures of a memorial for her set up in front of her and Gia's favorite spot by the school.

 _ **In Memory of Nicole Ortiz Toretto**_

"No...no I'm not." Nicole pulled at her hair as she paced back and forth. "Who would..." She was about to question it until her eyes turned dark, she marched back inside the hideout.

Nicole walked back inside with her fist clenched by her sides, she ignored everybody else and walked over to where Shaw was sitting as he was doing some paperwork.

Taking the phone she slammed it on the table getting everybody's attention and making Owen look up from his work. "What did you do?" She asked in a dark tone.

Owen looked back down at the papers. "Nicole I have no idea what your talking about."

"I know your lying because that stupid smirk of yours is on your face." Nicole pointed. "You think what you did is funny? Who do you think you are?"

Owen eyes traveled back up to meet hers as he was still smirking, they had a stare down. "All of you give us a minute...now."

Nobody questioned it but Letty looked back at her with a concerned look since she never seen Nicole look so upset before and with that glare she almost looked like her especially when she frowned.

Once the sound of the door shut Owen spoke. "Is there a problem Nicole?"

"Why is it going around that I'm dead?" Nicole asked. "My friends think I'm dead which means...oh God no." She covered her mouth thinking about Dom and felt a pain in her chest only imagining how he was taking it. "You had no right to do that Shaw none."

Taking the phone he stood up. "This is a nice picture of you." He said looking it over with a nod.

Nicole looked at him like he was insane. "This is not about that picture."

Owen threw the phone to the floor before stomping it one good time. "I told you Nicole...I told you before you got in that car with me that once you did the life you had before you met me is over."

"That's why you blew up the car. You didn't wanna just kill them you were staging my death... your sick." She shook her head.

"I did what I had to, I mean I gave you a warning and you could have tuned around and walked away but you got in the car and as soon as you did you confirmed your own death."

"No, no do not make it seem like I should have seen this coming." Nicole pointed. "My family and my friends think I'm dead bad enough you took my mother from them now you made it seem like I'm dead to!" She backed up going to leave. "Your crazy."

In one swift move she was yanked back, Owen gripped the back of her head with force making her hiss in pain. "No your crazy for even trying to contact somebody outside of this team without notifying me about it first but you found what you were looking for. So let's talk about it, shall we? When I took you from Braga I was giving you a chance to be more and look your already progressing here and making things more easier." His grip tightened on her hair. "Nicole you know what your problem is? You want a happy life without sacrifice and that is not how the world works if you want something you have to give up something. In this case you gave up being Nicole Toretto and being with your friends, and family to come see your mother again and be by her side. And I'm giving you that but remember I am also the one that will take it away in a blink of an eye." Yanking her one good time he made it so she was looking at him, she tried to hit him but he quickly grabbed her wrist and smirked. "See? So much fight and anger in one child and that is what I wanna see that is why I have you here."

"Get off me." Nicole gritted out.

Owen glared. "Not until you get what I'm telling you." He said in a stern voice. "Now I'm willing to look past this phone incident since you been doing such a great job but that was strike one you have only two more left. And Nicole I would hate for you to strike out...or should I start calling you Hailey Shaw now? Since that is what it's gonna say when a cop tries to pull up information about you because there is no Nicole Toretto working for me...she died a week ago." Owen says making her look at him with fearful eyes, he dropped her to floor. "If you hit strike three with me then Nicole Toretto really will be dead and you won't be going alone either."

Nicole looked at him wide eyed as she rubbed the back of her head, she started to get who he was referring to. "No pleas-"

"No need to beg you two are still safe." Owen stooped down to her level looking at her, when he saw that scared look back in her eyes a smirk curved back on his lips. "I have to say though, I don't think I would be able to pull the trigger on you or your mother." He moved her hair out her face. "That is how fond I grown of the two of you. So tell me something now that I think your starting to get it, what is your name if asked by others?"

"Hailey Shaw." Nicole said, her voice came out shakey.

"And what happened to Nicole Toretto?" He asked.

"She died in a car explosion back in Mexico a week ago." Nicole said.

Owen nods as he rubbed the side of her head. "Now you understand." He stood up to his feet. "Go on and get some rest."

"Okay." Nicole stumbled to her feet, she turned around and walked away from Owen and headed to the back.

Owen watched her leave with a smirk before heading back to his table, he sat down and continued his work as if nothing had just happened.

Later on that night Letty had came back in from going out to get some air, she had her jacket draped over her shoulders as she headed down the hall. She had to clear her head as those flashbacks and headaches were getting worst, she started remembering how her car crashed in the first place.

It was because of some guy then another guy appeared in her head and for some reason the sound of his voice made her more sad and she couldn't see his face as it was still hazy. Not to mention that little girl was still in her head and that voice of her calling somebody mommy kept getting to her the most, was she a mother? If so where is the kid? Is she still alive and with her dad or is she dead?

Going past one room, she stopped and walked back. Opening the door she saw Nicole laid out on her side sleeping soundly but with a pained expression on her face. Letty walked over by her bedside and stooped down next to her, she eyed Nicole carefully and for some reason seeing her made a soft smile appear on her lips.

Nicole gripped the pillow as a hurt look crossed her face. "I-I'm not dead." She mumbled making Letty's smile drop into a sad frown as she looked at her confused. "Mommy." A couple tears fell from her eyes that were still closed.

Letty figured she was having a nightmare, resting a hand on the side of her face she used her thumb to wipe away the tears that she had already shed.

Her eyes flickered open from the feeling of somebody touching her face this made Letty take her hand back. "Sorry, you looked like you were having a nightmare and you were crying in your sleep."

Nicole rubbed her eyes with a nod. "Yeah, that is kind of normal since I been here I'm actually glad you woke me up."

Letty scoffed. "Nothing about that should be normal Nicky."

"Well it-" Nicole paused when she caught on to something, she sat up more. "Y-You just called me Nicky."

Letty stopped and gave her a look, she was right she did call her Nicky but she didn't know why the name just tipped naturally of her tongue. "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"The nickname just came to me, why is it a big deal?" Letty questioned.

Nicole shook her head. "It's not I just haven't heard that name in a while."

"I see." Letty nodded, she stood to her feet. "Well I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Hey." Nicole called out making her stop. "Do you think you can stay?" She asked and saw Letty's brow raise. "Just until I go back to sleep."

Letty gave her a long look before giving in with a sigh. "Fine but just until you go back to sleep." She threw her coat on the chair before flopping on the bed across from her and got comfortable. "You better not snore."

"Your the one that snores." She mumbled.

"What?" Letty lifted her head up.

"Nothing." Nicole answered back quickly.

She didn't care what Shaw threatened her with or who he wanted her to be she was only here for one reason. Hearing her mother say her nickname made her hope come back to her just like that and she refused to be broken by Owen. But if her and Letty were gonna make it out of this then she had to play along for as long as she had to even if that meant turning into the person Owen wanted her to be.

"Goodnight Letty." Nicole smiled pulling the covers more on her.

It was a short silence in the room. "Goodnight Nicole." Letty finally answered.

* * *

Well that was chapter one so it looks like Shaw staged Nicole's death and Letty said Nicole's nickname. Not to mention Nicole is now gonna start playing Shaw's game with him, get ready to see some changes in the next two chapters coming up not to mention Nicole is older. But leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter and remember the next chapter will either be out today or tomorrow but it's coming! Until next time!

 **Chapter 22 - Nicole's Code & A New Attitude **


	22. Nicole's Code & New Attitude

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys and I finally hit 200 reviews! I am gonna try and kick these two chapters out the way this week so actually you guys may be getting three chapters in one week. Anyway enough of my talking here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 22_

A guy walked into a big control room at the checking it over to make sure nobody else was still in there since he was the one in charge. The door opened again, he whipped around with his flashlight since the only light was from the computers and other small TV's that showed footage from the street camera's

"Who's there?" The man questioned, he pulled his gun out.

A girl with burgundy hair walked in, her hair came a little bit past her chest as it was straightened out and parted to the side. She wore black ripped jeans, a white tank top, a black cargo jacket that was zipped up halfway with a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and black choker around her neck.

"Whoa easy." The girl put her hands up in defense. "No need for all of that I was just looking for the bathroom."

"This place is closed, you need to leave." He motioned to the door.

"Alright let me just..." The girl trailed off as she snatched a knife from inside her jacket and threw it.

"Ah!" The guy fell to the floor holding his leg in pain as it was right inside his thigh, he dropped his gun.

The girl snapped her fingers with a suck of her teeth. "I was trying to go a little higher then that." She flipped her hair back showing big blue eyes. Ignoring the man on the floor she walked over to the computers and sat down at the head table across from him, she spun in the chair and propped her feet up on the table. "You know Owen Shaw, right? Of course you do, well he told me to tell you that it's time to repay that favor you owe him. Tomorrow morning and afternoon he needs all cameras from 5th to the bridge cut off and he means all of them that means you need to call in some favors."

"There's no way I can do that." The guy managed to get out as he was still holding his leg in pain.

"Shaw won't like to hear that." She said in a playful like tone as she swished side to side in the chair, she played with a couple of buttons on the computer desk. "Maybe your boss might like to hear about who you work for when your not here, how do you think security Interpol would take it if one of their guys is working with a well known criminal like Shaw? I wonder what they would do to you? Well that is if you even make it out of here tonight." Taking her gun out her back pocket she aimed it at him. "Last chance." She took the safety off.

"Okay, okay!" He shouted raising a hand, her brow raised. "I'll do it."

"See?" She put her gun away with a smirk. "That wasn't hard at all, was it?" Standing to her feet she walked over and kicked his gun across the room like a little hockey puck. "Once were done Denlinger will call so you call you so you can turn them back on and if somehow something still manages to catch us then delete it."

The man nodded, holding his now bleeding thigh with a look of pain across his face. "I will tell my partner over in Russia to do the same."

"Good and if any cops comes here asking for the footage be sure to tell him that you lost it." The girl made her way to the door.

"What if he finds out I'm lying?"

"Hmm, that is not my problem." Chuckling she walked out and pass the other cops that were out cold on the ground and was careful not to step on them. "Sorry guys nothing personal."

Heading out front she got inside the car that was already there waiting, it drove off down the street once she was fully inside.

"Well?" Jah questioned.

"It's done." She sighed. "Cameras will be off which means you will be in the clear."

"Well we got some good news to bring back." Jah smirked. "Denlinger has more on these cops tracking us down they are from America."

Scoffing she simply sunk down in the chair. "Who cares no cops are gonna catch us, this isn't their kind of scene."

"You got that right." He nodded.

Arriving to a place under a parking lot bridge he parked inside, they went in through a door and down some steps, opening another big heavy metal door they walked inside. A small hideout was set up with computers and a big map spread out on the wall, each place that was hit had been crossed out and only one place was left.

The girl walked off from Jah and went inside another room to see Owen and Vegh working on a small metal go kart like car, she closed the door getting their attention.

Owen looked up from working on the car and smirked to himself. "Vegh can you give us a minute."

"Yeah sure." Vegh put the rag down. "I need a break anyway." She walked past and shot the younger girl a look.

"Couldn't leave without scowling?" She asked and smirked when she heard Vegh scoff and slam the door behind her. "I know she loves me deep down.

"Well Nicole is everything set for when we leave?" Owen asked.

Turning around she nodded. "Yeah." She walked over to him and sat up on one of the crates. "He refused to do it at first but I convinced him to change his mind you know after I threw the knife in his leg but he survived...I think."

He smirked. "That's my girl."

Nicole looked at the car. "Your making another one?"

"Sure am I finally gave it a name." Owen said continuing to work on it. "The flip car."

"A flip car?" Nicole repeated. "So it flips other cars, how?"

"You will see when the time comes also we when we leave out again I want you to come back a couple days before schedule." He held up a hand before she could protest. "The reason why is because I need you to set something up here while we are gone. I need you to install a couple disc bombs underneath the parking lot and all the way to the end."

"Wouldn't that make the top part collapse all around?"

Owen looked up and gave a nod. "That is the point."

"Well okay." Nicole shrugged she learned not to question a lot of what Shaw does mostly because he would never tell her what was really going on. "By the way Oakes made my God for saken car get blown up on the last job. I'm still upset about that, I didn't learn how to drive just get my car blown up."

"Relax I will get you another and oh one more thing." Owen reached under the cart, he threw her a black bag. "For you."

Nicole raised a brow, opening it up she saw stacks of money inside of it. "What is all this for?" She asked looking at all the stacks inside.

"From the job you pulled last week." He said. "Your fighting skills have really improved from before not to mention your throwing has gotten better and better."

"Your fighting would increase to when you have a teacher like Jah who trains you by sneak attacking you out the blue." She rolled her eyes and heard him chuckle slightly.

"You are getting very talked about. Everybody is curious about fourteen year old Hailey Shaw the trained knife thrower and now a little street racer." Owen wiped his hands on the cloth before walking over to her. "I almost want to say I'm proud of you but there is still much work to be done."

"Figures and actually I am turning fifteen soon." Nicole corrected. "But I don't need you to be proud of me I'm proud of myself and my code."

"Really?" Owen folded his arms across his chest. "And what is your code Nicole?"

"To expect the unexpected." She said simply. "People always go faster when they think about the normal everyday stuff but when your a person that expects the unexpected nothing will catch you off guard. And after that job last month I started taking those words into consideration and just started to live by them and now that I have...it puts me one step ahead of a lot."

"That code suits you since lately you have become very...unpredictable." He looked her over. "Which means your learning and that is gonna make you more dangerous."

Nicole shrugged as she played with one of her throwing knives, she threw it past Owen, it landed on the blueprints on the wall. "I don't think think that's possible." She walked past going to retrieve her knife.

Owen turned to the side watching her he couldn't help but smirk to himself she turned out better then he thought she would. Of course it was still and up hill battle dealing with her and Letty's attitudes at times but ever since he changed Nicole's appearance five months ago she had really changed mind wise.

He did it to give her new name a look to go with it and everybody in the team still called her Nicole but the people chasing after them and outsiders new her by Hailey Shaw. Shaw had let her go for a month to go get some training from his brother who was actually close to keeping her with him but Nicole wanted to come back because Letty was still with Owen.

Deckard had said that she was an interesting one, he was the one that taught her about having a code and gave her more training when it came to bombs and special guns. He also made it clear that he wanted to see her again and that Owen should send her down to him again for another month so he could teach her more.

Nicole went from being a student in Shaw's game to almost like a daughter to him which is why he still kept her around.

Taking the knife out the wall she hooked it back inside her jacket. "Have you seen Letty?"

"She's your mother." Owen answered. "That's a question I should be asking you."

Nicole scoffed. "I think I know where she is." Walking back over she picked up the bag. "I'm gonna go find her and if I'm coming back early, who is taking my spot?"

"Oakes." Owen said.

"Oakes?" She repeated as if it was a joke. "You sure that is a good choice?"

"I'm positive." He said with a nod. "You are already wanted by a certain cop for killing his partner he may be looking for revenge."

Nicole paused from leaving, she looked at him from the side. "She slipped up and took me lightly which cause her to make a mistake so that was her problem and issue not mines."

He smirked with a humming chuckle. "That is true, enjoy your night Nicole."

"See yah." Nicole waved walking out, once the door was closed she let out a sigh as her stone face turned into a sad one. She shook her head before walking off and down the hall.

Putting her money up she left out and took a cab to where she figured her mother was. Sitting in the back she played with a strand of her burgundy hair, it was a dark color and it was different but it still somehow fit her. She was more taller then she was before not to mention her body was starting to fill out more and it was clearly showing that she had gotten a bit older. The only thing she hated was that Shaw made her change her eye color and switched them to some expensive contacts that he had brought her.

Ever since that day that he put fear in her she swore to herself to never let somebody do that to her again, she didn't want to feel weak anymore. Which is why she started taking her training more seriously and decided to hide all her pain behind her stone face that she would put on so no one would see her weak side. It wasn't easy considering she had nightmares from some of the things that she had to do to other people and always had a pain in heart from just thinking about it. But all she could do was ask for forgiveness and move on like it didn't faze or hurt her in front of her team the only person that saw through it was Letty.

Letty still didn't remember her but even so the two of them managed to still grow close and it didn't shock Nicole since that was her mother they were always gonna have a connection. She would notice the look in Letty's eyes it was always full of pain and it came from her not remembering anything about who she was. All Nicole wanted to do was tell her but no time was ever a good time to tell her, Shaw was keeping them busy with jobs since something big was coming up.

The cab driver pulled up to a spot. "You sure this is where you wanna get dropped off kid?" He asked.

Nicole nodded with a smile as she handed him the money. "Positive it's only a block up." She got out the car.

His eyes widened looking at how much she gave him. "Miss don't you want your change?"

"Keep it man." She waved not looking back.

Walking up the street she could already hear the loud music and the sound of a lot of people partying and talking but the best sound was all the car engines. She walked through the big column were everything was, it looked different from how street races in LA looked but she loved it considering she was already known there.

"There she is!" A woman with a light British accent walked over to her with a smile. "Sup Hail, where you been at girl?" She hugged her.

"Hey Rye." Nicole hugged her back. "And you know I had business to take care of but of course I had to come back and see you guys, you seen Letty?"

"Yeah, she's racing but should be pulling back any time now." Rye said. "You better had came back, you racing tonight? I got a lot of people that are probably interested."

"Nah I can't tonight." Nicole shook her head. "My car is being worked on so I just came to watch tonight."

The truth was that the car she had got blown up on the last job which she was still upset about and blamed Oakes for the entire thing. Her racing skills were nothing compared to her mothers but Letty was teaching her the basics and what she knew when it came to it.

"That's cool they will just have to wait but come on Mario is here to." Rye led her over to an area were a couple more girls and guys were together in a group talking and laughing.

Nicole was high fiving and fist bumping people from left to right one of the other local teen racers Mario was leaned against his hood. "How was Brazil?" She called out to him.

Mario looked to his right, he jumped up when he saw Nicole before walking over and hugging her. "Sup Hailey!"

Nicole giggled letting him spin her around. "Hey!" He put her feet back on the ground. "I see your back from your tour."

"Like you can talk with all the times you go M.I.A on us." Rye said walking past.

"Thankyou, Rye." Nicole nodded with a smile.

"Anytime." She put her lollipop in her mouth with a smirk as she leaned against Mario's car.

Nicole soon joined her. "No but seriously, how was Brazil?"

"I was making money left and right." Mario said with a clap as both girls rolled their eyes playfully. "Seriously, then some other crazy stuff went down some guys had got confronted by some cops that were there and these guys looked serious. Probably even American but they were clearly coming for this group until the other racers pulled their guns out on them to making them fall back."

"Sounds interesting." Nicole chuckled.

"I met one guy and his car was old but it was slick I'm talking picture worthy." Mario pulled out his phone. "Look at this." He handed it to them.

Rye lowered it so her and Nicole could see it. "A Charger?"

Nicole eyes widened looking at it, she fully took the phone from Rye making sure that she was seeing things right. Her finger shook slightly as she pointed to the car, she looked back up at Mario. "What did the owner look like?"

"Built guy, caucasian, he had a pretty deep voice." Mario said trying to remember more. "Why you recognize the car?"

Taking one last look at it she shook her head. "No...I thought I did though." She handed the phone back to him.

Hearing the crowd cheer she looked up to see Letty's car pulling in from the race with the other car pulling in behind her. Getting out she tucked her hair behind her ear as some of it was pulled back into a low pony tail, she had on her jacket but left it unbuttoned.

"Pay up." Letty said in a serious tone to the guy that walked over.

"I still say you cheated." He spat. "I shouldn't give you anything."

Letty chuckled finding him amusing, she really wasn't in the mood for this crap. "You gonna put the money in my hand or am I gonna have to make you?" She asked as her face was now serious.

"You and who else?" He took a step closer about to get in her face.

"Hey." Nicole walked over with a smile, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Do we have a problem?"

"Ye-" The guy stopped when he looked down, Nicole was twirling one of her throwing knives in her other hand with ease as the other hand had a good grip on his shoulder. He felt his mouth go dry just from seeing how she twirled a knife like that with ease and the smile was there on her face but her eyes gave off a dark glare.

"You okay?" Nicole asked, her brow raised. "You look afraid."

"N-No I'm fine." He took out the money and put it in Letty's hand. "Good race." After saying that he quickly went back to his car and pulled off.

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about?" Nicole asked turning to Letty.

"Maybe because you were twirling a knife like a pro in his face Nicole." She pointed out, shoving the money in her pocket she leaned on her hood.

"I never said I was gonna use it." Nicole smirked.

"You never said you were gonna not use it either." Letty said with a slight laugh. "I thought you were doing something for Shaw."

"I was but I got done early and turns out I'm coming back sooner then you guys this time." Nicole said, she twirled the knife one good time before putting it up. "Oakes is taking my spot for the job in Russia."

Letty's brows knotted together. "Why? This is what he trained and brought you here for isn't it."

Nicole shrugged. "Not sure but I learned not to question Shaw. He has me sitting up something in the parking lot of the hideout my guess is we may be moving it again when you guys comeback."

"Great." She rolled her eyes. "Ready to help me find more people to race?"

"Yeah, can you race somebody for their car? I'm still mad at Oakes for blowing mine up." Nicole grumbled. "The bald jerk didn't even apologize to me either."

Letty laughed putting her arm around her with a shake of her head. "Come on kid."

 **Days Later ( Diplomatic** **Security Service Headquarters, Washington D.C )**

Agent Luke Hobbs was in his office late, going through some paperwork.

One of the local agents walked inside, she threw a file on his desk. "You need to look at that." She said sternly pointing to the file that she had threw down, this made Hobbs look up. "Berlin, 3:00 a.m this morning a team of drivers hijacked a military convoy."

Hobbs raised a brow as he opened the file. "Toretto?"

"Nope." Monica shook her head, she sat on his desk.

"I ain't interested." Hobbs said going to hand it back to her.

Monica pushed it back to him. "Yes, you are keep looking." She said, Hobbs gave her a look but continued flipping through it until one picture caught his eye he stopped and looked at it before back up at Monica who had her brow raised. "Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked.

"I do now." Hobbs replied.

He looked back down at it, it was a picture of Letty.

* * *

I gotta chapter coming right behind this one but don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this one and I will see everybody in the next one!

 **Chapter 23 - Flashbacks**


	23. Flashbacks

_A/N_ _\- I know some people are wondering why I didn't make it so Hobbs saw Nicole's picture to but everything I'm doing is for a reason so do not worry about that. Also I wanna give myself a hand clap for getting three chapters out in one week which is not a normal thing for me so I had to announce that. But this is the last chapter, the next chapter the 6th movie begins and I am very excited to do it mostly because the rest of the family will be meeting Nicole/Hailey lol, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

Nicole was sitting in the new hideout in London, she had finished sitting the bombs up for Shaw at the last one but still didn't know what the point was to it. Once they were done in Berlin they ran into some trouble as some cop was now hunting them down and for what reason she didn't know considering he was American.

Owen had sent her and Denlinger back to set up the new base and Klaus were also with them but everybody else was still gone pulling off another job. She was mostly worried about Letty but she always called to check up on Nicole to see if she was okay but already knew Denlinger and Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Looks like they will back tomorrow." Denlinger said to Nicole who was sitting on some boxes. "Shaw wants you to go and visit Stile later."

"And do what?" Nicole asked, she was sharpening her knives.

"You know." Denlinger simply answered. "He said she is no longer needed."

Letting out a sigh she nodded. "Understood."

"You haven't been back at the racing scene for a couple weeks, you not going back?" Klaus asked.

"Letty isn't here so no." Nicole said. "Maybe when she comes back."

"What are you scared to go alone?" Klaus questioned.

Nicole stopped and looked up. "The fact that I am sharpening my throwing knife is just slipping your mind, isn't it?" Her brow raised, Klaus cleared his throat looking away.

"Oakes got caught in Russia." Denlinger announced. "But the others got away with everything that we needed."

Nicole scoffed. "That's what he gets for blowing up my Supra."

"Shaw just left him?" Klaus asked.

"Oh please." Nicole waved it off. "The idiot will be out in one or two days if they got nothing on him I just hope he doesn't squeal or he is as good as...well you both know where I'm going with this."

"Shaw wouldn't be so quick to get rid of Oakes." Klaus said.

Nicole smiled. "You really believe that?" Shaking her head she gathered up her knives. "I'm going to go do what I have to, Denlinger I may need a ride though."

"Just tell me when your ready." He said.

"Let me grab my jacket and I will be ready to leave in five minutes." She hoped off the boxes and headed to the back.

 **Elsewhere**

Dom walked out to the balcony of the Rio home that he had, he looked back to see Elena still asleep. Putting on his white tank top he made his way over to the end to look at the view of the beach, but stopped when he noticed something off. He walked over to where a pretty area of flowers were set up, a picture that was taken of Nicole when she was twelve was set up. The tag chain was resting next to it and by a couple of candles that was there, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of it with a sad look.

It's been a year and a half since her and Letty been gone and it still brought that stab of pain to his chest, just looking at the picture of her hurt even more. Mia and Brian had already had his nephew Jack who was already lively just like his parents he just hoped Brian would do better then he did with Nicole and Letty but he had a feeling he was gonna be a great dad.

"She is a really beautiful girl." Elena said.

Dom looked back to see her standing there, he motioned her over with a hand she walked over and sat next to him. "Thought you were still sleep?"

"Half." Elena shrugged, her gaze went back to Nicole's picture. "I see the resemblance between you guys."

"Oh yeah?" Dom questioned. "Where?"

"Well for sarters." She sat up. "She is doing that same grin that your doing now."

Dom chuckled, he nodded. "Yeah but all her dirty looks she got from her mother." He says as he looked back to her picture. "I sat it up here since for some reason she always had a thing for beaches...make it feel like she is still here both of them."

Elena nodded. "What was Nicole like actually?"

"A kid that would make you love her in seconds." Dom said. "All she ever wanted to do was grow up and be just like me and her mother something we weren't really looking forward to."

"Every kid wants to be like their parents if they look up to them." Elena chuckled. "You guys probably were her role models."

Dom nodded and sat back thinking, remembering that cheery little voice.

 _Flashback_

 _Everybody was in the house sitting in the living room talking._

 _"Hey Dom, where's little Nicky she promised me two rounds of racing?" Jesse questioned._

 _Dom leaned against the wall opening with a beer in his hand. "Don't you ever get tired of my daughter beating you in that video game? She basically beat everybody in this house except for me."_

 _"I let her win." Leon held up a hand._

 _Mia laughed. "You did not."_

 _"She beat you to Mia?" Vince asked._

 _"Five times in thirty minutes." Mia nodded._

 _The guys shared a laugh. "But Letty went to get her from school-"_

 _Dom was cut off by the door swinging open, Nicole ran in and up the steps ignoring everybody and they shortly heard her door slam shut._

 _Leon scoffed. "Nice to see you to Nicole."_

 _"For a seven year old the kid got strength." Vince said._

 _Letty ran in a couple seconds after her. "Nicole!"_

 _"What happened?" Dom leaned up from off the wall._

 _"I don't know." Letty threw a hand up. "Her teacher said she was like that since lunch time and then she asked me about your dad. Next thing I know she is crying and running out my car...I should go see if she's okay." She closed the door._

 _"I'll talk to her." Putting the bottle on the table he quickly went up the steps and towards Nicole's room, he knocked on the door before opening it up. He saw her laid on the bed with her face buried and curled up in a pillow, walking over he laid on the empty side of her bed. "Rough day?" Dom asked and got a nod in response. "Wanna talk about it?"_

 _Nicole turned her head to the side so she could see him. "Zack said that you were a bad person and called you killer."_

 _"Where did Zack get this stuff?"_

 _"His said his dad told him...he wouldn't stop talking about you and kept calling you a killer even when I told him you weren't." She buried her face back in the pillow when she started crying again. "It's a lie right?"_

 _Dom sighed sitting up, he pulled her up with him but she didn't let the pillow go which made him have to bite back a chuckle. "I can't tell you anything if I can't see your face." He watched her finally lift her head up as she was still slightly crying. "Now did I do some things that I got in trouble for? Of course, but did I ever kill anyone? No and I will be seeing Zack's dad at the races later but his dad is just mad because I beat him three times in one week."_

 _"So he was just being a sore loser?" She wiped at her eyes. "Like uncle Jesse is when I beat him at the game?"_

 _"Exactly." Dom smiled. "But there is no need to get upset when people like that talk sometimes you just have to let them."_

 _Nicole reached up and hugged him. "I don't like them talking about you or mommy."_

 _"What do they say about her?"_

 _"That she is mean and violent" Nicole said._

 _"Well...even I have to agree with them there your mother can be mean." Dom said._

 _Nicole pointed at him with wide eyes. "I'm telling her you said that." She jumped down and ran out the room._

 _"Wait-what." Dom ran out behind her._

 _Nicole ran down the steps and into the kitchen where Letty and Mia was. "Mommy! Mommy!" She pulled Letty's hand._

 _Letty looked down with a laugh. "I'm guessing you and your dads talk went well, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, and daddy also said that you were-"_

 _Before she could finish Nicole was scooped up and got a hand clamped over her mouth by Dom but she was still trying to explain._

 _"I also told her that you were racing tonight is what the kid was gonna say." Dom finished._

 _Letty smirked looking from Nicole to him. "Now why do I think that is a lie?"_

 _Nicole took her dads hand off her mouth. "Cause it is." She said but once again got a hand clamped over her mouth._

 _Mia started laughing at Nicole who was now trying to explain what she was trying to say by making signals with her hand while Letty playfully glared down Dom._

 _End flashback_

Dom looked at the picture with a pained expression. Elena had went back inside leaving him there to think, figuring that he needed to be alone.

"I miss you...all of you." He said, while playing with the cross chain on his neck he thought about all the people that was now gone his dad, Jesse, Vince, Letty, and Nicole. They were the main people that he promised to look after and take care of but he lost them and he felt like each one was his fault.

 **The Next Night**

Nicole was in a quite area in the warehouse, she had a two targets set up a couple feet away from her for practice. Her hair was in a messy bun pulled to the back as she wore black sweatpants and a gray tank top.

She had ten knives set up to her left and picked up three of them, getting a good aim she threw each one with force as they could be heard hitting each target.

"I'm not weak." Nicole mumbled to herself but could feel her hand shake.

Picking up three more she threw them into the other target only two hit the center and the other hit the bottom just like the first one

She picked up another one and went to throw it but stopped, lowering her hand she dropped it to the floor before falling to her knees as well. Pulling her knees to her chest she buried her head in her arms crying, and rocked a bit to calm herself down.

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddy why was I named after you?" Nicole jumped on his lap as he was sitting in his chair in the backyard._

 _"Why? You wanna change your name on me?" Dom joked looking down at her with a slight grin._

 _"Noo." Nicole giggled, she popped her head back up. "I'm just curious and uncle Leon said that I was this closed to having his name."_

 _"Okay one you already know that none of your uncles are that bright so they say whatever." Dom said making her laugh. "But your mom gave you the name she took the Nic out of Dominic and made it into something but we figured you didn't wanna just walk around being called Nic. So it became Nicole Toretto Ortiz."_

 _Nicole made a confused pout. "I thought it was Nicole Ortiz Toretto?"_

 _"It is but it is originally supposed to be the way I put it. But like I told you before your uncles aren't that smart and when I asked them to write down your name Leon put it in the wrong order and on the wrong paper."_

 _"Only them." She shook her head._

 _"Be lucky you could have been Ortiz Nicole Toretto." He said._

 _She started laughing and used_ _his chest as a pillow. "You heart sounds weird."_

 _"What, my little girl is a doctor now?" He questioned._

 _Nicole shook her head with a smile and closed her eyes. "I'll always be your little girl, right?"_

 _Dom kissed the top of her head. "No matter how old you get."_

 _"Even when I'm 90? Ew." Nicole said._

 _Dom started laughing. "And even when your 100." He started tickling her._

 _"Ew daddy t-that's worse then 90!" Nicole laughed out._

 _End flashback_

Nicole cried harder, as the knee of her sweatpants were now getting wet due to how much she was crying into them. She didn't feel like herself anymore she missed Dom who probably still thinks she is dead along with Mia and everybody else.

Doing everything that Shaw wanted her to had finally started getting to her as she felt like nothing but a killer and was trying to her best to stay strong in the game, but how much could one kid take?

What was it gonna take for her mother to remember her again or at least to finally leave Owen and the team? Nicole wasn't sure on how much she could really take of this. She had been putting on a tough act for basically a year and a half now but she couldn't anymore. She had to let this out somehow and if crying was the only way then that's what she would do until she could not cry anymore.

The door opened, Letty walked inside she saw Nicole on the floor crying. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran over and kneeled in front of her concerned. "Nicole, what's wrong? You okay?" She just got a quick nod, Letty's brows furrowed. "That's a damn lie you wouldn't be crying this hard if you were, you wanna talk it about it?"

"I-I can't." Nicole shook her head.

Letty sighed. "Okay." Moving she made it so she was sitting next to her, pulling her into a side hug she rubbed her back letting her cry. "Whenever your ready I'm all ears." She closed her eyes but felt a stinging pain go through her head again.

 _Flashback_

 _Letty looked up quickly getting herself together. "I thought I put you to bed kid." She said to the little girl._

 _"Yeah, you did." The little girl rested her hand on Letty's leg. "But when I realized this whole day wasn't a dream I woke up." A silence fell between them before the little girl spoke back up. "Who do I have now?"_

 _Letty looked at her before quickly grabbing her in a hug. "No matter what you still have me...I'll die before I leave you, I love you." She let a tear fall not being able to help it._

 _End flashback_

Opening her eyes wide, her chest heaved in and out, she looked down at Nicole who's crying had died down. "Nicole?" She shook her lightly but soon saw she was asleep, leaning back she let her head fall back against the wall with a sigh. "I'm a mother, but where is the little girl? My little girl, is she even little anymore?"

Pulling out her phone that she had got not to long ago she decided to text one of the old guys she met when they where in Russia. He had worked with Shaw and was real good at digging up information.

 _Letty- Marlver I need you to do me a favor._

 _Marlver- Anything Let, wassup?_

 _Letty- Do you think there is any way you can find out if I have any kids?_

 _Marlver- You have kids Letty?_

 _Letty- Save the damn jokes, can you do it or not?_

 _Marlver- It may take a day or two but yeah I got you, I'll hit you back when I find anything out_

Putting the phone next to her she rubbed Nicole's arm as she continued to sleep soundly, Letty looked down at her before a thought came to mind. Chuckling in dis belief she shook the crazy thought away. "No way."

After thinking about it again, her smirk dropped as she looked back down at Nicole with a serious look...

* * *

That is it for this chapter, sorry for it being so short but it was mostly old flashbacks and stuff. But don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I will see everybody in the next chapter where Fast & Furious 6 begins. Until next time!

 **Chapter 24- You Believe In Ghost? A Nightingale?**


	24. Do You Believe In Ghost? A Nightingale?

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapters you guys, I did good last time and got out three chapters last time so lets see if I can get three or two out this time. Also to a question that was asked I am doing Furious 7, I will be doing the 8th one that comes out next year to but after Furious 7 I'm going to do one where Nicole might go to Tokyo. It's a lot of stuff I'm considering to do but since I'm doing Fast & Furious 6 right now lets just focus on this one. Here's the update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 24_

Dom stood on the patio of his home with a beer in his hand as he looked over the engine he had sitting on the table.

"So this is what 100 million buys?" Hobbs spoke up, he had his arms held behind his back. He watched as Dom slowly turned to the side to look at him. "It wasn't that hard to find you, Toretto."

Dom gave him a look. "I wasn't hiding."

Hobbs nodded. "How's the life of the retired international criminal?" He asked.

"I like it here." Dom said with a shrug. "It's quiet, nice weather and no extradition. So what are you doing here, cop?" He asked clearly knowing Hobbs was there for something.

He took a step forward. "Last Tuesday, a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia."

Dom, shook his head. "I don't do cold weather."

"I know it wasn't you but you're going to help me catch the team responsible." Hobbs said, Dom quirked a brow at him. The sound of a gun being taken off safety could be heard. "And you ain't gonna need that." He said to Elena knowing it was her pointing the gun at him from behind.

"You can't touch him, Hobbs." Elena started to say. "You've got no powers-"

"I'm not here to extradite anyone." Hobbs says cutting her off as he kept his looked on Dom."See, he's going to  
come voluntarily. As a matter of fact he's going to beg me." He said, he ignored the glare Dom sent him before handing him a file. "This was taken a week ago."

Taking it from Hobbs, he opened it up and almost felt like his heart stopped. His brows knotted together as he stared down at the picture of Letty, her hair was a bit more longer but it was definitely her. What threw him off is that she was wearing a cross chain and he was wearing theirs, so how did she have one?

Unless she somehow had got a hold of Nicole's chain before she died. He thought about it and he didn't recall seeing Nicole wearing her cross chain when he returned back to LA.

"I'll see you out front." Hobbs said seeing that he needed a minute, he took his leave leaving the two alone.

Elena put her gun on the table, she walked over closer to him and glanced down at the picture. "It's Letty, isn't it?"

Dom shook his head. "It's impossible." He wanted to believe it but there was still a lot of reason to have doubt.

Elena let out a low sigh. "If that was my husband, if there was a chance no matter how small...I would go." She said, he looked over at her. "You have to go." He pulled her into a hug but his eyes remained on the picture of Letty.

Getting himself together Dom had walked out front to see Hobbs leaned against a car waiting for him.

"I'm going to need everything, all the info you got." Dom said closing the door behind him, he walked over to Hobbs.

He nodded. "You'll get it when the team gets it."

"No team." Dom said sternly. "This is going to have to be me alone."

"It's not that simple." Hobbs said. "The crew we're after, they hit like thunder and disappear like smoke." Dom gave him a look. "You go in alone, you won't ever touch them. I've been chasing this guy across four continents and 12 countries and believe me. The last damn place I want to be right now is on your front doorstep selling Girl Scout cookies." He says, Dom looked from the picture and back up at Hobbs. "I need your help, Dom. I need your team."

Later on that day Dom had called the rest of the team to meet him in London, he got dressed and drove over to Mia and Brian's to talk to them. After playing with his nephew Jack for a bit him and Brian walked over to the chairs outside and sat down by the table.

For a gift, he had gave Jack a toy that Nicole use to play with. It was a small little version of a Charger that was one toy you had to pry from Nicole when she was little. He remembered how she basically cried all day because she couldn't find it anywhere in the house and when Jesse had found it for her she stopped just like that.

Brian leaned back. "Thanks for giving Jack that toy by the way." He said making Dom glance over at him. "Mia told me it use to be Nicole's but I'm not giving up on his first car being a Skyline." He pointed.

Dom chuckled. "Now we both know that's not happening."

Brian let out a slight laugh. "So what's up with you? What's going on?" He asked.

Taking the picture of Letty he gave it to Brian who looked it over, and just like the same reaction Dom had his brows knotted together. "Taken a week ago."

Looking it over Brian made a confused look. "Diplomatic Security Service, Hobbs?" He questioned and got a nod, Brian shook his head knowing this game to well. "You know I used to do this shit all the time as a cop. This is exactly what cops do. He's messing with your head she's even wearing the necklace you have on, which means this picture has to be old."

"It may be Nicole's necklace that she is wearing." Dom said making Brian look over at him. "When I came back to LA I didn't see her wearing it the entire time...she probably gave it to Letty the day she left."

Brian let the picture fall on the table in front of him, leaning forward he rested his elbows on his legs while letting out a sigh. "Letty's dead, Dom."

Dom gave Brian a stern look. "I need to know for sure."

He nodded understanding. "Then I'm going with you."

"You said you were going to leave this life behind." Dom says.

Brian shrugged. "We both said that we were leaving the life behind."

Mia walked closer to them, she was standing by and had heard everything. "He's right we're family," She walked behind Brian and rested a hand on his shoulder before locking her free hand with his. "If we got a problem we deal with it together and I'll feel safer knowing you're both out there watching each other's backs. You're stronger together you always were." She said. "If Nicole was here she would be moving quicker then either of you and be yelling at you for not moving fast enough." A small smile appeared on her face from just thinking about her niece, both men couldn't help but smile knowing Mia was right. "Now go get Letty and bring her home."

Both Brian and Dom looked from the picture and back up at each other before sharing a nod.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shaw and Nicole had went back to the old hideout base in London, while the others were getting ready for later at the new hideout.

She wore gray cargo skinny pants with pockets on the side, a pair of black boots and a gray short sleeved v-neck. Some of her hair was pulled back into a bun as the rest stayed out, her bangs had fell over her eyes a bit. She wore her black leather finger less gloves.

Nicole hung up the phone walking over to Shaw who was finishing some work on the flip car. "Well looks like Oakes is scared of Hobbs more then he is of you. Got word that he gave up the old hideout."

Owen simply smirked, he already seen this coming. "Did he know?"

"Yup." Nicole slid the phone over to him. "Which means they are coming here to look for you."

"Did you get a time?" He asked.

"Sometime tonight." Nicole shrugged.

He nodded. "That should give us enough time." Standing up to full height, he threw her a small object. "Hook that up over there." He pointed to the wall.

Her brow raised. "Another bomb..." She trailed off getting it now. "You knew he was gonna give this place up didn't you?"

"Of course." Owen answered. "Which is why you and the other are going to Interpol to get that names from that database and I will deal with Oakes and Hobbs."

"Are you gonna kill him?" Nicole questioned.

Owen glanced over at her, an amused look crossed his face. "Caring about people again are we?"

"No." Nicole said sternly. "I was just asking, answer the question or don't I will live." She sat on the stool and heard his chuckle echo through the room. "What did I say so laugh worthy?"

"Nothing at all." Owen shook his head. "But actually to answer your question we are gonna kill him." He said, her brows knotted together confused. "Those plate bombs I told you to set up under this parking garage and that one right there, you helped with that which means this will be on both of our hands."

"Never liked Oakes anyway." Nicole shrugged.

"Neither did I but he was great muscle for this team. His problem is he lacked loyalty, I saw that the second I brought him on." Owen said.

"So, why did you keep him?"

"He was useful." He shrugged.

"And once a person stops being useful to you, you get rid of them right?" She asked.

"Pretty much, yes." Owen sits down. "No need to worry though Nicole...you will always be useful to me in fact I have a feeling your loyalty with me will be tested very soon." Her brows knotted together as she just looked over at him. "No need to give me that look love, now go finish setting that up for me."

Nicole scoffed. "Whatever." She hopped off the stool and started making her way out.

"Deckard asked for you again." Owen said making her stop in her tracks. "I suggest you call him."

"I'll call him when I feel like it." Nicole said bitterly before continuing to leave.

Later on that night Nicole had finally finished, she had her black backpack filled with everything she would need for later. She sat back in the chair and twirled one of her throwing knives on the table in front of her, picking up the phone she dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear.

It rung a couple times before somebody picked it up. _"Hello?"_

"I was told that you were asking about me?" Nicole questioned

 _"Yeah, had to see how you were doing over there."_

"Your psychotic, psychopath of a brother made me mad twice yesterday." She shrugged. "Other then that I'm great."

A chuckle was heard over the phone. _"That means your learning and he's just being a good teacher. Your not exactly the easiest person to teach."_

"Sure, lets call it that." Nicole rolled her eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean man?"

"Nicole." Owen called out.

She groaned. "I swear I can't sit and talk for a minute."

 _"Look you go on and do what my brother needs you to. I will call and check up on you in another week maybe next time you can come out here for extra training."_

"Yeah, I'll think about it. But alright, bye Deckard." Taking the phone away from her ear she hung it up, Shaw's brother was actually a good teacher when it came to certain things. She did feel like that out of everybody her and her mother were a little bit more closer to Shaw, she just didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Getting up she put on her sleeveless black hood and put her backpack on before walking into the other room. "You need me?"

"Pull up the cameras around the parking lot." Owen said as he was bent over finishing up the last touches on the flip car.

"K," Nicole walked over to the computer, after a minute of typing she saw the footage of all the cop cars and everything surrounding the place. "Hobbs brought back up...and I mean a lot of it. They are all over this place."

"Guess we better hope you lined up those plate bombs right." Owen said. "When I give you the signal you take the emergency exit out of here and meet up with the others. We got all the cops pulled to us which means the roads are clear. So be sure to choose your moves wisely."

"I'm not new I know how this works." Closing the laptop, she put on her earpiece and grabbed her keys, shoving them in her pocket.

"Good." He put something inside the duffle bag of money before zipping it back up and dropping it by his feet.

Nicole was in the middle of re loading her gun with a new pack of faze bullets. Tthe sound of the steel door opening and closing made her look up, she strapped her gun on her side.

Oakes walked inside, he saw Nicole and nodded. "Hey."

"Hey, you okay?" Nicole asked as she walked past and over to the flip car, she really didn't care if he was or not. Oakes was the main guy that hated her being on the team and was the reason her first car blew up. If she didn't think fast that day she could have been inside when it did.

"Yeah, I'm good Hailey." Oakes nodded.

Nicole gave him a weird look from him calling her Hailey, everybody knew to still call her Nicole even though she was supposed to be dead. The only people that called her Hailey Shaw, were cops and people around London but not the team. It came to her that he just gave himself up and had to be wearing a wire because there was no other reason to call her Hailey.

Owen caught on to this as well but continued calmy working. "So, the cops just let you go huh?"

"Don't worry." Oakes said. "I didn't give them shit."

Owen smirked. "Oh, I'm not worried." He looked to Nicole. "Okay, turn it over for me."

Nicole nodded flipping a switch, the loud sound of the engine roared and echoed through the area. It was definitely a one of a kind engine as it didn't sound like a normal one at all but it still sounded great.

"God, it's amazing." Owen sighed looking down at the car with a proud look, he waved a hand, Nicole flipped the switch turning it back off for him. Picking up a rag, he whipped his hands off. "You know the simplest things can cause the biggest problems. Good news is if you swap out a bad part everything runs smooth as silk again. Take Hailey for an example the, old her was okay but I simply switched out her bad parts and now look at her. She is now a really big threat to only be her age."

Nicole gave him a look, he sent her a wink. Without any question she turned and walked away while Owen reached down for something. Opening the small hatch Nicole crawled inside and made her way through the small tunnel, towards the back of the parking lot.

"Look, Shaw..." Oakes began but stopped when he saw Owen pick up his gun, his eyes widened. "Wait, Shaw! Shaw! Shaw!"

Back outside, Dom and Hobbs were waiting on the second level parking lot across from the hideout with the team.

"I just got confirmation on Shaw and some girl name Hailey." Tej said.

"She's there to?" Hobbs questioned. "Must be my lucky day if I catch that kid Nightingale to."

"Kid?" Dom questioned, raising a brow he looked at Hobbs before back over at the scene in front of him.

"What kid would be crazy enough to work with Shaw." Brian scoffed.

"They're going in." Tej said until some chatter came on through the radio. "Wait, wait, hold up." He says catching everybody's attention, they looked over at him. "Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters."

"Shit." Brian cursed. "He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing's a setup."

"Brian, take the team." Dom said.

"What about you?" Brian asked.

Dom turned to the side to look at him. "Hobbs and I will wait for Shaw...Shaw leads to Letty."

Brian nodded as him, Roman, Tej, Han, and Gisele walked off heading to the cars in the lot.

Hobbs and Dom tuned back around, he folded his arms across his chest. "Come on, you sum bitch." Hobbs said lowly.

Getting from out of the tunnel spot Nicole closed the hatch behind her, she jogged over to a black Supra that had light blue stripes on the side. It was one of the cars Letty won in her race. she had decided to give it to Nicole since her last one had blew up. Ivory had fixed it up and switched up the paint job to make it more better for her.

She got inside starting it up, putting it in drive she quickly pulled off down the road that her and Vegh had already mapped out this morning.

Dom caught a car driving fast down the road in the same direction that Brian and the team went, he was gonna question it to Hobbs but the lower part to the parking lot bridge had blew up in perfect unison. It all collapsed taking half of all the police cars and some men that were on foot with it.

"There he is." Hobbs said as he saw the flip car coming out, the police were shooting at it but it was having no affect.

"On it." Dom slapped his shoulder, he quickly walked off and made his way to his car as Hobbs and his partner Riley made their way to the truck.

Brian and the team were making their way to Interpol and was now a block away. The streets were a true ghost town since Shaw had all the cars pulled to him. Looking ahead a car shot pass going down the opposite street, it was so fast you only saw a glimpse of it.

"Somebody please tell me I was not the only one to see that just now?" Tej spoke into his talkie.

"I saw, what and who the hell was that?" Roman asked through his talkie.

"I don't know but Interpol, is straight ahead." Han spoke.

Nicole pulled up to the back of Interpol and got out the car, she pressed her ear piece. "Adolphson?"

 _"Here, what's up?"_ His voice came in.

"Get ready you got five cars coming your way."

 _"Got it."_ He said.

Closing the door she reached in the backseat and pulled out the gun Denlinger gave her, finding the main camera she aimed the gun up at it. She shot a black puck out at it, it glowed blue before a steady green light came on, she sighed and threw the gun in the backseat.

Gun shots made her stop an turn her focus up, she figured that whoever were in those cars were finally there. She didn't know why but whoever Hobbs had as back up was actually good to already track them down to Interpol and get there fast to.

 _"Nicole?"_ Letty's voice came through.

She quickly pressed her headset. "Yeah?"

 _"I'm going to meet up with Shaw, where are you?"_

"Had to faze out the cameras, I have to get Ivory and Adolphson then I'm going back to the hideout."

 _"Okay, I'll see you there. Be safe kid."_

"I will." She took her hand down from the headset.

 _"Vegh and Jah got the others pull up around front."_ Ivory's voice came through on the headset.

"On my way." Getting back inside she pulled around to the front and saw only two black cars left, the other three were gone and there was bullet holes almost everywhere. She got out the car waiting for Ivory, and looked around getting the feeling that everybody left and was now chasing the others.

"Hold it." A voice called out, making her freeze from how familiar it sounded. "Put your hands up."

Nicole slowly lifted her head to see two people on each side of her pointing a gun, she looked to the side, her eyes widened in shock as her brows furrowed together.

Gisele looked at her, tilting her head to the side she studied her a bit more. "N-Nicole? No way, it's not possible."

"Nicole?" Han repeated, this made her now turn her head to the other side and look at him, his eyes told it all. He couldn't say if it was really her but the girl looked like Nicole face structure wise. The only thing different was the hair and eyes not to mention older and taller.

"Is that really you Nicole?" Gisele asked again, she slowly started lowering her gun. "Your supposed to be dead." She said in dis belief and went to take a step towards her. "Nicole please if it's really you say something to us, how did you get here?"

"Nicole!" Ivory called out, when he saw guns pointed at her from both directions. Both him and Adolphson were already in the car waiting.

This made Han and Gisele take their looks off her, she quickly reached to her hip. "I'm so sorry." Nicole mumbled.

Taking two throwing knives, she leaned back throwing both of them in opposite directions at Han and Gisele. Han managed to duck it the knife and Gisele tried to do the same but it managed to cut her on the arm.

"Damnit." Gisele cursed, she dropped her gun and held her arm.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Nicole ran and got inside the car with Ivory and Adolphson. Not wasting anytime the car quickly made a U turn and shot down the opposite way leaving them there.

Han quickly went to Gisele side to check on her wound. "You alright?"

Holding her arm, she sat up. "I'll be fine, was that really her? Was that really Nicole?"

"I'm not sure...the Nicole we knew didn't throw knives." Han said. "But I would be lying if I said she didn't look exactly like her."

Dom had knocked into the rear end of the car in front of him sending it to a swerving stop ahead under a bridge, coming to a quick stop he got out his car and closed his door.

Opening the door, Letty had stepped out of the car with a glare.

"Letty." Dom called out to her as he continued walking.

Pulling out the gun she shot him, sending him falling back on the other car holding his shoulder, he looked at her shocked. She quickly got inside her car and sped off far away from him, Dom watched her go not believing what had just happened.

Yeah shooting him was the big issue but the look in her eyes when she did shoot him, she looked at him like she never seen him a day before in her life. He slammed his fist down on the car knowing there was only one reason for this. Letty had to have lost her memory which means this was gonna be harder then he thought.

After all the chaos from earlier had calmed down the team went back to the base that Hobbs had set up for them, Dom was in the other area taking the bullet out his shoulder.

Gisele was sitting on top of the hood of one of the cars. Han was tapping up her shoulder from the wound with the knife that Nicole had thrown.

"This is crazy." Roman shook his head. "We are not in Brazil. So now we got cars flying in the air? On some double O seven type shit?" He asked looking around at them. "This is not what we do!"

Tej came to a walking stop next to him. "Man, you really got to check that emotion." He said teasingly. "Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby-Doo, this is not what we..." Tej mimicked the Scooby-Doo sound getting slight chuckles from Han and Gisele.

"See man when a woman starts shooting at you and a girl out there throwing knives like some little ninja. That's a clear sign to back the fuck off!" He says slapping his hand, he got an eye roll from Tej. "We need to get the hell out of Dodge! That could have been my forehead man." He pointed to the car with the damaged windshield.

Tej casually looked from car and back at Roman, he shook his head. "Nahh, that's not as big  
as your forehead." He said before walking off.

Rubbing his forehead he looked over at Han and Gisele who were holding back their laughs but still showed amused looks. Once Brian got off the phone with Mia he went over to Dom, he had his shirt off as he removed the bullet carefully from his shoulder and placed it in a small tin. He held the rag over it to stop any bleeding, his mind kept flashing back to earlier. The look Letty gave him kept flashing back in his head.

Brian leaned against the table. "So, she definitely saw it was you?"

Dom looked over at him. "She looked dead at me, Brian."

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone Dom." This made him look back down, he didn't wanna hear those words but he knew Brian was right. "Even though she's alive..maybe she's gone."

He shook his head and looked back over at him. "You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do."

Gisele walked over getting both men attention.

"Everything alright?" Dom asked.

She sighed giving him a look. "No, but do you believe in ghost?"

Brian and Dom raised a brow in confusion...

* * *

That was chapter 24, chapter 25 is right behind it so don't forget to check it out and leave me a review telling me what you think.

 **Chapter 25- Don't Forget Who's The Teacher**


	25. Don't Forget Who's The Teacher

_A/N_ _\- I don't really have an authors note for this chapter but I hope you guys like this one as well and if you left a review on the last chapter then thank you. Also once again I managed to get more then one chapter out so yay me for that but anyway here is another chapter._

* * *

Nicole sat in a chair next to Delinger who was working on something on the computer. The whole team was in the area working and trying to recover from what just happened but her head was still on earlier.

Han and Gisele were here which meant that her dad and Brian were probably here in London to, but why were they with Hobbs? She felt horrible for throwing knives at Gisele and Han but she really had no choice in the matter and couldn't answer their questions if she wanted to.

It wasn't the right time for any of that but at least they could probably tell Dom that she wasn't dead and was actually alive. She was wondering if Letty had ran into her father yet and if he found out about her memory being gone...all she knew was that this was turning into one big mess.

The sound of a car echoed through the place, Letty pulled up, she got out the car and closed the door behind her. "Ivory." She called out to him.

"Yo." He stopped working on the car and turned to face her.

Letty threw him her keys as she was walking over to the others. "It's going to need some repairs."

Ivory nodded following her. "No problem, treacle."

Nicole looked up when she saw her. "Mo-I mean Letty." She quickly got up and walked over to her.

Letty gave her a side hug. "What were you about to call me?" Her brow raised.

"Nothing." Nicole shook her head. "Just glad to see your okay."

Owen looked over at the two of them, his eyes went from Nicole to Letty. "Are you good?"

"Yeah." Letty nodded as she let her go. "Of course."

He nodded giving her a glance, he stood up out his chair. "Okay, listen up." Everybody gathered around. "That was a very different breed from Hobbs usual wannabe warriors. We need to learn who these people are and what they're made of, Vegh?" He looked back at her from the side.

Vegh stood up, she let the file fall on the plastic wrapped crates and started pulling out the pictures with background information attached. "O'Conner, Parker, Pearce, Toretto and the rest of the team." She had spread them out.

One picture caught Letty's attention, it was the guy that called her name earlier after bumping her halfway off the road. She din't know why but for some reason everything about him felt so familiar to her.

Inside, her heart was telling her to run over and hug him but her mind wouldn't let her because she didn't know him at least she think she didn't.

Nicole kept her distance from looking at the pictures, her body tensed up when she saw a glimpse of Dom's picture but she was mostly watching her mother's reaction. She didn't look like anything was coming to her but for some reason she could tell her interest was sparked.

"These guys are common criminals." Ivory said as him and everybody looked over the pictures.

"Tonight these common criminals were seconds away from taking us down." Owen looked to Nicole when he said this, she looked down avoiding his stare. "Show them the respect they deserve or it weakens us." He said sternly as he looked back up at the team.

"You might want to see this." Jah said as he pulled a picture out from Dom's file.

Owen took it, the team looked down at it before all their looks went to Letty who started looking confused. "Ring any bells?" He let the picture fall in front of her, leaning back against the table he watched her carefully.

Nicole looked down at the picture a pain went to her chest when she saw it was a picture of Letty and Dom. She was sitting on his lap as they both were smiling and laughing, it was back at the old house and it was the last time they all had a family barbecue.

Letty picked it up, her brows knotted together as she brushed her thumb across it. "Yeah..." She trailed off. "That's the guy I shot."

"You shot him?" Nicole spoke up as concern was clearly heard in her voice.

"Why do you care?" Klaus questioned as they all now looked to her.

"I don't." She shook her head. "It was just a question."

"Yeah, I shot him in the shoulder." Letty said, a feeling of relief washed over Nicole.

"You look happy." Owen said.

"I don't remember him." Letty said with a serious look.

"That's bullshit." Klaus spoke up, Letty slowly snapped her glare over to him. "We got a problem, guys. We got a picture of her with the guy who almost took you out." He pointed to Owen. "Then she failed to take out two of the this new team members." He motioned to Nicole.

"Excuse me?" Nicole questioned. "I missed. It happens, end of story."

"As good as you are with those knives, you mean to tell me you missed a chance to take out two people on each side of you? All of a sudden what, you got bad aim?" Klaus questioned.

Letty watched Nicole look down with sad look, her fist tightened. "Klaus, aren't you team muscle?" She eyed him. "Don't make me come over there and make you team pussy." This made everybody stop with the looks and Klaus quickly shut up.

"She doesn't remember him." Owen waves it off, he leaned off the table. "Names and records aren't enough. I want personal information. Get into their lives and into their minds." He started walking off. "Find their weaknesses and we will exploit them. Come with me Nicole."

"I-" Nicole started to say.

"Now." He said sternly as he walked off.

Rolling her eyes she followed Owen away from the team, Letty watched them leave before looking back down at the picture. It was obvious that her and whoever this guy is was close at one point. Just from looking at his picture a small warm feeling came to her chest.

She didn't know him but for some strange reason wanted to see him again so she could ask him how he knew her and why did they look so close.

The thing she really wanted to know was why Nicole looked like she was ready to have a heart attack when she said she shot this guy. She was still waiting to hear back from Marlver, he said it would take an extra day or two but she didn't complain since she knew it was a hard job. If she did have a kid all she hoped was that he or she was okay and that she could find them once this last job was over with.

Nicole walked with Owen over to another area that was far away from the others so they couldn't be heard. "What is it?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"You disappointed me today Nicole." He leaned back against the table, she gave him an eye roll. "But you also made me proud." This made her focus her eyes steadily back on him. "Those plate bombs went off perfectly which means your learning. So I will forget the fact that you missed the opportunity to take those two from earlier out. Though Klaus was taking it a bit far he was right, you never miss your shot when it comes to throwing those knives. That is the main reason I gave you that weapon because it was a perfect fit for you, remember I told you your loyalty with me will be tested?"

"Yeah..." Nicole finally spoke up.

"Well here is that time. Now I know this might not be easy for you because this is your family but you better still treat them just like they are the enemy." Nicole looked down, Owen leaned off the table and walked towards her. "But, if you want to leave and go back to your father I will understand. I'm sure he misses you terribly after all he thought you were dead for a year and half, do you want to go back? I'm giving you your last chance to leave."

Nicole glared up at him she wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. He was playing with her and she knew it, he already knew that as long as Letty was still with him she wasn't going anywhere. All she really wanted to do was go and find Dom and stay with him, she missed her dad and just wanted to go home but she couldn't.

Owen continued watching Nicole's movements carefully. "Well? Don't you wanna see your family again?" He raised a brow.

"I don't have to listen to this."

Turning around to leave, she got her arm grabbed and yanked back. Using her free arm she snatched the knife from her hip and went to bring it down but Owen being quicker then her, he grabbed that arm to.

A proud smirk crossed his face. "See there's my girl, look how quick you were to attack me? That's exactly how you are gonna be with them...family or not don't you dare show them weakness. Because Nicole I would really hate for you to become un useful to me." His grip on her arm tightened, bringing both arms across each other, he quickly turned her around and pulled her arms across her chest in a straight jacket position so she couldn't fight back. "Also don't forget who's the teacher and who is still the student."

Letting her go he pushed her making Nicole stumbled forward. She held her right arm that was still a bit sore from his grip and glared back at him. "...I don't wanna go." Nicole finally answered.

"See how easy that was?" He came to a stop by her side. "You may need this." Taking her knife he twirled it one good time before handing it to her handle first.

Nicole gave him a skeptical look before taking it from him, hooking it back on her hip she shot him a glare before walking away from him.

Owen watched her leave with a smirk, he already knew Nicole wasn't gonna choose to leave no matter how much she missed her family. As long as he had Letty he had Nicole wrapped around his finger.

"These next few days will be very interesting." He said in a low tone before walking off.

 **The Next Day**

Dom, Brian, and Gisele sat in a opposite area a little ways away from the others. A silence fell between them as they were trying to take in everything that Gisele had just told them about her and Han's encounter with that young girl from earlier.

"Are you sure she looked at you?" Brian asked. "Maybe the girl was just confused because you were calling a name to her. I mean Hobbs did say something about a kid name Nightingale that was on Shaw's team."

"I'm sure." Gisele nodded. "She looked at Han too she just wouldn't respond to either of us. I think she was just shocked to see the both of us there. The only thing difference is this girl had blue eyes and burgundy hair not to mention she was a little bit taller but Dom the face structure was dead on."

He continued sitting back trying to wrap his head around everything, he had to see the kid for himself. Shaw can maybe change hair color and eyes but he would Nicole when he saw her, you could change her appearance but not her personality.

"But if she saw it was you guys, why did she throw knives at you?" Brian questioned.

"That's the million dollar question." Gisele said. "I just thought that you guys wanted to know." She walked off leaving them alone.

Brian leaned back against the rail, giving it some thought he let out a sigh. "I mean all of this just doesn't make any sense."

"When Hobbs gets back we need to ask him more on what he knows about her." Dom said.

"You really think Nicole is still out there?" Brian asked. "It just sounds impossible."

"Usually I would sit back and agree with you Brian." Dom said. "But Letty is alive...which means anything is possible at this point."

"And Brian!" Roman called out making both men look over at him. H pointed to a picture of Vegh that was up on one of the computers. "When did you do this photo shoot?" He joked, Brian chuckled before flipping him off. "I'm just playing man, you know you're the prettiest blonde around here."

Hobbs truck pulled up into the base, him and Riley got out slamming the doors behind them. "All right, lock it up." He called out. "We got two things. First off this is the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got cameras on every street corner. I got video footage from CCTV of the raid." He threw a drive to Tej who caught it. "Let's track that, see where it leads us and secondly we just got confirmation on what Shaw's crew grabbed from Interpol."

They all walked over gathering in a small like huddle. "They ripped off the database of every location that houses the final component that they need." Riley says.

"So where are they at?" Han asked.

Hobbs spoke back up. "There are over two dozen of them around Europe but the list is only good for 96 hours. Which means wherever Shaw's crew is going to hit next it's going to happen within the next four days." The team shared looks. "They got a window and so do we. We gotta move."

Dom nodded. "Hobbs is right, but first we need you tell us about that kid running with Shaw?"

"You mean that little ninja girl that threw the knife at Gisele and Han?" Roman questioned.

Hobbs quickly snapped his head over at them. "You saw her?"

"Yeah." Han nodded. "We had her...but ran into a small problem."

"Who is she Hobbs?" Dom asked.

Riley pulled out a file from the box, she open it and let it fall on the table in front of everybody. "Hailey Shaw, Owen Shaw's daughter but she also goes Nightingale."

"Nightingale?" Gisele repeated. "What is that?"

"They call her that because the places she striked it was always at night. You don't see her coming and she can never be caught on foot or in a car that girl is like lightning." Riley said.

"That must have been the car we saw flash past when were on our way to Interpol." Tej said. "But why the hell would Shaw have some little kid working for him?"

"That little kid can take you out before you blink if your not careful. She's sixteen and more skilled then any little girl I ever came in contact with." Hobbs said sternly. "She is Shaw's knife thrower and carries around a weird gun that has either faze bullets or tranqs inside. It is like playing Russian Roulette with her you never know what the kid is gonna hit you with and just like her father she can never be caught."

"Here I got a picture of her." Tej pulled it up.

The picture slowly formed on the screen, once it was clear Dom eyes widened as he took a step to the computer screen. He studied the picture and like Gisele said the hair and eyes looked different. But the face structure was dead on and the way she frowned reminded him of Letty's look so much.

Brian looked at the picture not believing it himself, she looked a bit older but it looked so much like Nicole and now Dom saw it to.

"Can I ask why all of a sudden you all interested in Hailey Shaw?" Hobbs questioned.

"That ain't her name." Dom said still keeping his gaze on the picture. "And she's fifteen, not sixteen."

Hobbs brows knotted together. "How do you know this Toretto?"

"Because that's Nicole Toretto." Brian answered, making them all look over at him. "That's Dom's daughter...that is how he knows."

Everybody shared shocked looks as they looked from Brian and over to the picture.

"Wait a minute hold on." Roman showed his palms in defense. "You mean the girl that threw the knives at them was actually Nicole? The same girl ya'll said that was nice and all that other stuff?"

Tej shook his head. "This is crazy." He sighed.

"You mean the kid is crazy?" Roman brow raised. "Who taught her to throw knives?"

"Are you positive?" Hobbs questioned ignoring Roman's ranting.

Dom looked at him from the side with a serious gaze. "I know my kid when I see her...at least I think it's her."

"Okay," Hobbs nodded trying to take all of this in. "Bigger question is, how did Shaw get his hands on her?"

A small silence fell through the room. "Don't know but I do know that this just got bigger." Brian said. "Shaw now has more leverage on us if he has Letty and Nicole."

"I gotta see that kid in person for myself." Dom said.

"Impossible." Riley shook her head. "You'll never catch her in the day and even if you go hunting after her at night, how would you know where to even find her?"

"She's right." Han said. "I know it looks like Nicole and probably is but we don't know where she is mind wise Dom."

He shook his head. "None of that matters...I just need to bring her home, both of them." His look went back to the picture, his eyes softened as he stared at it for a while. "I'm coming for you two..."

* * *

That was chapter 25 I'm working on the third chapter so we might be looking at another three chapter update this time which I hope is not to much. But in the next chapter things get more interesting not to mention more action is coming up as well. A lot of questions in this, who is gonna find who first? And will when Letty finally remember Nicole? Guess you gotta keep reading to find out and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about these two chapters!

 **Chapter 26- I Wanna Come Home**


	26. I Wanna Come Home

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for all the reviews and like I promised another chapter for you guys, I stay true to my word on that. Also when I said I would probably do one where Nicole goes to Tokyo I meant she would go and visit after Furious 7, not before then. Anyway here is the update, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 26_

Nicole was sitting on the bed in the room, she was looking over the picture of her and Letty with a sad expression. It was already the afternoon time since she spent half the morning training with Jah who was teaching her new moves.

Her was now back to being in curls as she had one side pinned back behind her ear and let the rest hang on the other side. She had on jeans, black boots, white tank top and a black cargo jacket with pockets on it, it was one Letty had picked out for her.

A knock on the door made her snap out of thought, when the door opened she quickly shoved the picture under her pillow. "Hey." Letty walked inside. "Shaw needs you."

"Great, what I do now?" She questioned with a role of her eyes, she stood up.

"I don't know." Letty chuckled. "I think we both have a way to piss him off more then anybody."

"He makes it easy." Nicole said as they both walked out and headed back to the work area. Letty sat in her seat a little ways away from Shaw as Nicole sat down next to him. "You need me?"

"I do." Owen nodded, "Call that cop that was suppose to be sure that footage of the raid was deleted. Make sure he did his job."

"K." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

When his phone vibrated Owen picked it up but didn't say anything, he just listened to the conversation on the other end. Seeing this both Nicole and Letty looked over at him confused as his once plain look now turned into a frown.

Owen hung up his phone. "Ivory." He called out getting his attention. "Take Jah, and Letty and go visit our little mechanic. We got a couple visitors there and unlike Nicole make sure you take them out." She shot him a look for this.

"Got it." Ivory nodded.

"Lets go." Jah patted Letty's shoulder on his way past.

"Wait why can't I go?" Nicole asked.

"Because I have better things for you to do." Owen simply answered.

"It's alright kid, we'll be back." Letty ruffled her hair on her way past.

"Okay." She sighed.

Nicole watched them get in the Range Rover and pull off, she sighed shaking her head knowing it was the family that was there. She just hoped they would watch their backs carefully not to mention she didn't want Jah or Ivory getting hurt, out of everybody she grew close to the two of them. Ivory helped her when it came to learning more about cars and Jah helped her to improve her fighting skills.

The phone rung a couple times but nobody picked it up, she gave an eye roll before grabbing her keys. "He's not answering. Which means I gotta make a trip up CCTV. One that I really don't want to." She stood up and walked down from the area. "I need some air anyway."

Owen stopped writing to look over at her. "Be safe. Also make sure when your done you come straight back." He said the last part in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Nicole waved him off, she decided to take the white Spyder GTS instead of the Supra this time. The only people that drove that car was her or Jah. Starting it up she pulled off and out of the garage area and made her way to the security place in London.

 **Later...**

After running into Gisele, Riley, Roman, and Han. Letty and Jah had made their way back to the hideout she was a bit upset that they had lost Ivory. Even though she was more close to Nicole in Shaw's team Ivory was still a good friend to her and backed her up when needed it so she was really gonna miss him.

Closing the doors they headed inside, Owen was working on a big blueprint sheet with Vegh by the table. He looked up when he saw the two of them return and assumed Ivory must have gotten killed, he looked back down.

"We lost Ivory." Letty spoke up. "He's gone." She came to a stop a couple feet away from the work area, the side of her head had a little bit of blood on it. She had gotten the scar because of her fight with Riley who was Hobbs partner she assumed.

"Thanks." Owen dismissed, he went back to working on the blueprints.

Letty gave him a look. "That's it?"

"If Ivory's dead, he made a mistake." Owen says. "If you make a mistake you pay the price."

Her brows knotted together before she let out a low chuckle as she shook her head, this got looks from the rest of the team. "That's a great eulogy Shaw." She nodded, her small smile dropped into a frown. "Are you going to give the same speech for the rest of us when we go out?" Saying that she walked off.

Owen threw his pen down on the table before going after her. He found her over by the garage area working on her car engine, he walked over and leaned against the backward popped hood. "You're the last one I'd have pegged to be sentimental." She continued working as if she didn't hear him he looked her over before speaking again. "I like you, Letty." This made her look dead ahead as he said this. "I dare say I even feel a certain warmth towards you. When I found you in the hospital and you couldn't remember anything. I said to myself, this girl has a gift-" Owen tucked her hair behind her ear. "...she's a blank page. And that made me feel somewhat protective toward you. If something happened  
to you or even Nicole for instance. I think I might find that slightly harder to bear."

"Where is Nicole?" Letty asked. "And what's your point?"

"Handling business for me like she normally does." He took a step closer and slightly bent over so they were face to face. "But what I'm saying is I would hate to see you or her make a mistake."

Letty glared at him, she put the tool down before putting her hand on the hood. "I'm going to get some air. If the kid comes back tell her I will be at the race tonight." She said to him before letting the hood fall down, getting inside she started up her car. The engine roared as she quickly backed up out the garage area, hitting a half turn she drove away from the hideout.

 **Meanwhile..**

Brian and Dom were with Tej checking out the cars that him and Hobbs had brought in. Tej did a good job at picking the cars out.

Whipping his hands, Brian let out a chuckle while Dom was testing the last car engine out. He looked over when he saw Han, Gisele, Roman, and Riley come back but they all looked roughed up.

His smile dropped. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"We met Dom's girlfriend." Riley answered. "She's lovely." She said sarcastically.

"Are you all right?" Hobbs asked.

She sent him a smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Hobbs sent her a nod before going back to his conversation. "Okay Tej, what have you got?" He asked as the whole team looked over at him, Dom got out the car and rested his arms on top of it as he was whipping his hands off.

"I just went through all of that CCTV footage. Believe it or not everywhere Shaw's team is the cameras are down." Tej said.

"That's a hell of a coincidence." Hobbs scoffed. "All right, we're going to pay CCTV a little visit." He slightly hit Riley's shoulder. "Let's roll." She nodded as they both headed out.

"What is that?" Tej asked as Han sat a harpoon like gun in front of him.

"That is a new toy for you." Han said.

"So, what happened?" Dom finally asked the others.

"Shaw's goons showed up and started shooting up the place." Han says.

"Was the girl with them?" Brian asked.

Roman shook his head. "Just Letty."

"Maybe Shaw thinks we already put the pieces together and is keeping Nicole away. If it is her." Brian said.

"Maybe." Gisele said. "But we got something big."

Dom looked over at her. "What?"

"Braga." She said making Dom and Brian share the same looks. "He's working with Shaw."

Brian shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Han nodded. "It's true. That phone's filled with coded payment transactions that lead straight  
to Braga's cartel."

"Who the hell is Braga?" Roman asked.

Gisele looked over at him. "He ran one of the biggest cartels in Mexico and my old boss. We used codes just like that  
to move money out of the country."

Brian felt a pain of guilt come to his chest, this was all his fault. If he would have never put Letty in then Nicole would have never got in this mess either, everything about this was starting to make sense.

"It all makes sense." Brian said. "Braga was running Letty now he's working with Shaw, it would explain how the two of them met. When he got his hands on Nicole it was probably the icing on the damn cake for him, she was probably his target the entire time." He shook his head and looked over at Dom. "Remember the day we went for her, Braga said it himself that Nicole chose to leave. He must have told her Letty was alive and then gave her to Shaw."

Tej nodded. "Okay, so you all know all this information about him. Where do we find him?"

Brian through the rag and paced a bit. "He's sitting in a prison in Los Angeles."

Han looked over at him. "How do you know that?"

Dom spoke up. "Brian put him there."

"Damn." Roman breathed out.

Brian nodded. "All right, so this is the break we were looking for. If the two of them were working together, Braga will know what Shaw's up to. I'm going to pay him a visit."

Dom gave him a look, he knew Brian probably felt guilty for even putting Letty on in the first place but it made it worse now that Nicole was involved.

"Are you serious right now?" Roman looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Think about what you're saying. You're wanted Brian, the moment you step foot off that plane it's a wrap. You're not coming back."

"Coming back?" Tej repeated. "How are you going to get in the country?"

"Let me worry about that." Brian sighed, walking over to the car, he rested his hands on top of it while looking over at Dom. "This is on me, I'm the one that basically served both of them up to Braga. I got them both into this I'm the one that gets to make it right. Let me make it right."

Dom didn't want to send Brian back by himself but he knew that he needed this if he was gonna let this go. "Be careful."

Brian nodded, he pulled out his phone and walked off to make a call.

Hobbs and Riley had just got done talking with one of the guys from CCTV, he already could tell that one of the guys were working for Shaw but he didn't know which one.

"I know one of them bastards are in there working for him." Hobbs said as they headed downstairs

"I feel bad if you found out which guy it was." Riley joked until she noticed something, she stopped in her tracks making Hobbs do the same.

"What's up?" Hobbs looked back at her.

"Look." She pointed to a little ways down the hall.

It was Nicole with a pair of shades on as she was leaned against the wall talking to one of the CCTV guys that worked there.

"Now who says Nightingale doesn't come out during the day." Hobbs said lowly. "We gotta keep her alive...for Toretto. I really wish there wasn't a possibility that kid is his."

"You wanna take her down that bad huh?" Riley asked and received a nod.

"Hey!" Hobbs called out getting their attention, him and Riley started making their way towards them.

Nicole snapped her head in the direction she heard the voice, leaning off the wall she took off her shades and looked to see Hobbs and Riley coming after her. "You gotta be joking." Not wasting another minute she took off, they quickly started chasing after her.

People were quickly trying to move out their way when they saw them coming, she ran into one room and pushed people out her way. She kicked a table over that was only able to stop Hobbs for a second, Riley simply hopped over it like a hurdle. Reaching the other door, she was about grab the handle but got her hair grabbed by Riley, taking her head she slammed it into the door. She went to do it again but got elbowed in the face, blocking her hit with her arm Nicole need her in the stomach before punching her hard across the side of her face.

Riley stumbled back holding her cheek, she knew one thing if it wasn't Dom's daughter it was definitely Letty's as both girls had mean right hooks to them. Going to swing again Nicole ducked it and hit her with a kick in her back sending her face first into the door.

Riley quickly turned around, charging after her she tackled her to the ground but Nicole kicked her over top of her in one swift move like nothing. Rolling back up to her feet Nicole threw two knives at her, Hobbs grabbed Riley out the way from being hit with them. Nicole took advantage of the distraction and ran out the door, she ran down the other hall and headed down the steps going out the Emergency Exit.

Running around to the front, she kept on going and was trying to remember where she had parked her car, hearing more voices she saw some of the local cops chasing after her. She turned back around and quickly started running again, she made it to the streets were traffic was and took a chance with running across the busy streets.

Hearing a loud car horn she stopped wide eyed, as a car was coming right towards her at full speed she wanted to move but was to frozen with fear to do so. She let out a scream as she was quickly tackled out the way by Hobbs, both of them landed hard on the ground until they came to a rolling stop away from the cars.

Leaning up Hobbs looked down at Nicole who was now unconscious on the ground under him, he let out a sigh before pulling out his talkie. He didn't mean to tackle he as hard as he did but it was either that or she would have gotten smack by a car.

"Riley I got her. Pull the the truck around." He said before hooking it back on his hip, he lifted her up easy, looking on the side of her head he saw a little bleeding. It was either from him tackling her or when Riley slammed her against the door earlier but he imagined she would be knocked out from that tackle, they both landed hard.

Putting her in the back seat, him and Riley had drove back to the base so she could get her head tended to and at least everybody could see if it was really Nicole Toretto or not.

Everybody had looked up when they saw Hobbs truck pull up, Brian had already left not to long ago so he could make his flight back to LA. He had called in a favor to an old friend that would help him get inside the city and back out once he got what he needed.

Riley got out, she closed the door behind her. "Toretto." She called out making Dom stop his conversation with Han and Roman. "We got something for you."

Hobbs lifted her out from the car and closed the door with his side, Dom and everybody quickly stood up when they saw him holding the knocked out young girl. Dom walked over to him but his eyes remained on the girl he had in his arms, seeing her on the computer screen and in person was different.

"We found her at CCTV talking to one of the workers. She put up one hell of a fight I'll tell you that but she got knocked out when I tackled her out the way from a car about to run into her." Hobbs explained. "She's got a little cut on the side." He motioned to the bleeding area., he looked at her before up at Dom. "Is this her?"

Dom put his hand on top of her head and brushed her hair out her face. "Yeah...yeah it's her." Throwing the rag to the side he carefully took her from Hobbs. "Gisele bring me that first aid kit." He says walking off.

"On it." She quickly walked off to get it.

He headed to another area in the base and laid her down on the couch that was there, he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. Just like last time she grew and was getting more older, he saw the knives and gun attached to her hip and shook his head before removing them.

"None of this is you kid." Dom mumbled as he sat all her knives and gun on the floor, the hair color was cool but that wasn't Nicole's hair color. He had to calm down the rage that was building in his chest from Shaw trying to change his daughter and to giver her a new name.

Shaw might could change her name but Dom knew for sure that attitude of her was going nowhere. He took the kit from Gisele and started cleaning off the wound she had gotten from earlier. Once he disinfected it and it was all clean he had put a bag of ice on the back of her head, he felt a bump back there so just to be sure he iced it.

Taking her knives and things he walked back over to the team and put her stuff down on the table, Roman picked one of her knives up. "Like seriously how does an innocent girl that looks like that, throw something that looks like this?" He tried twirling it but failed miserably as it dropped to the floor making everybody look over at him. "My bad."

Tej shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this but leave the twirling to the kid."

"So it's her?" Han asked.

Dom nodded. "It is."

"Is she gonna be alright? I would be a little daze to after being taken out by the Hulk." Roman said, Tej snickered at the look Hobbs was giving him.

"Keep talking you will be dazed in a second." Hobbs said.

"She's gonna be fine probably just needs to recover from that tackle." Dom said.

"It didn't hurt that bad." A voice said behind them.

All of them turned around to see Nicole standing there with the bag of ice on her head. "I rather would like to be knocked out for a bit then be ran over." She said stepping down to the lower level. "I guess I should thank you...but if you didn't chase me none of this would happen so I'm not gonna Hobbs." She put the bag of ice down and rubbed her head.

"She has your attitude." Hobbs said to Dom.

He kept his look on Nicole as she walked over to him, she looked him over. "What? No Hi?" She smiled but it was a fake one. "I get it." Nicole nodded. "Let me guess, your still mad at me for leaving, right?" Dom just continued looking at her. "Well I'm sorry.." Her voice started cracking. "I'm sorry for a year and a half that you thought I was dead, I am sorry for the things I said back to you in LA. But I am not sorry for coming to stay with my mother... the woman had me at sixteen and gave up her life to raise a kid. Something that she barley knew how to do. I couldn't just leave her out there with no family watching her back and you had Brian and Mia but she just had herself. Nobody knows how it feels to have the woman that raised you look at you for a year as just another person, I had to endure that. I had to push away my selfish thoughts and stay with her because I knew if it was me she would do the same thing. Mom never left me and even when she did she came back and now it was my turn to grow up early and go to her, I couldn't just leave her with Shaw. You have no idea what I had to go thro...and." She couldn't even get the words out as she had tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm just really sorry." Nicole started breaking down, as she pulled at her hair a bit, she shook her head. "Please say something to me...please."

"Come here." Dom pulled her in a tight hug as she started crying harder, all the built up anger and hurt that she was holding in was finally coming out.

"I missed you so much." Nicole cried gripping on to his shirt. "I wanna come home...please take me back home." She said in between cries. "I...I don't know who I am anymore. He made me hurt so many people...I didn't want to I swear I'm not that monster people think I am. I had no choice. I had no choice." She repeated as she shook her head. "It was always me or them or I had to deal with Shaw."

"I know your not Nicky." He rubbed her back, he had to hold back his own tears from seeing his own daughter break down the way she was. "You never were." Cradling the back of her head he held her tighter, just the fact that she was really here and was never dead was all that mattered to him. He had to rock her a bit so he could try and calm her crying down but it was no use as the tears kept falling. "I'm gonna take you both back home I promise. Remember what I told you when you were young, hm? I told you no matter what you did I will always love you and I still mean that."

Everybody else looked on with small smiles it was happy to see them finally reconnecting but they couldn't but feel bad at the same time.

Her crying continued. "I-I love you too daddy." She buried her head in his chest. "I'm still your little girl right?"

Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "You never stopped being her and never will." Kissing the side of her head he continued hugging her. "No matter what Shaw says. You are my daughter and he will find that out real soon..I promise you that."

* * *

That was chapter 26 and I'm happy because I am almost to 30 chapters! But Nicole and and Dom finally meet again even though she had a small breakdown but it was gonna happen at some point, right? Anyway I think we all know what's coming next...that's right it will be a Dotty chapter with a little bit of Nicole in it. Also I got something big for the next chapter so you are gonna wanna stay tuned but leave me a review telling me what you think, until next time!

 **Chapter 27- I Walk Away When They Do**


	27. I Walk Away When They Do Pt 1

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We are getting close to 30 chapters and even closer to 300 reviews and it's thanks to all of you that leave reviews, they help me keep writing. That goes to all my guest reviewers as well thank you for leaving your thoughts to. But I just got a two part chapter for you this time but the next time I update it will be more then two, I promise and you now I been keeping those when it comes to these chapter._

* * *

 _Chapters 27_

After washing her hands in the bathroom, she looked up at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection staring back her.

It took her a full thirty minutes for her to eventually stop crying and calm down but it took another twenty for her dad to finally let go. She was happy to see him again, her mind had flashed back to everything she said to him back in LA, another pain hit her chest.

Looking in the mirror she put a hand under her eyes. "Yeah right, like my eyes are really blue." Scoffing, she started taking the contacts out. She blinked a couple times, looking back in the mirror she saw the big brown eyes that was hidden for a year and a half now staring back at her. "Better." She smiled.

Walking from out the bathroom she went over to where she saw Gisele and Han, they looked up when they saw her. "Hey." She waved.

"Hey, Nicole." Han gave her a side hug.

"Glad to see your feeling better." Gisele nudged her.

Her brows knotted together confused as she looked at them. "Wait, aren't you guys mad?"

"No, I mean we get why you had to." Han said. "We know you missed on purpose to."

"How did you figure it out?" Nicole asked.

"As skilled as Hobbs and Riley said you were with those knives. I mean you also had a perfect shot, if you wanted to you could have did worse damage so we just really put two and two together." Gisele shrugged.

"I'm still sorry." Nicole, looked to Gisele and saw her arm. "I didn't know it would cut your arm that bad."

"It will heal in weeks top so don't even worry about it." Gisele waved it off. "Were just glad to see your back."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah, me to." Giving them one last glance she walked over to the table and saw Roman playing with one of her knives and couldn't help but snicker. "You shouldn't play with that with your bare hands."

Her dad had already told her that Tej and Roman were now a big part of the family since the Rio Heist. She was going to ask why the heck did he rob that guy at all but guessed that he had his reasons.

"No, no see I could get into something like this." Roman flipped it but almost dropped it again.

Nicole sighed, she pulled out a small white rag. "Yeah..." She trailed off, using the rag she took it from him and whipped it off. "First rule never touch these with bare hands because if I throw it and it kills somebody. Then you go to jail because your prints are on it not mine."

Tej chuckled. "Think man, I mean with a head that big you would know that by now."

Roman glared over at him as Nicole chuckled gathering all her knives together and putting them back on her loop. "How about I use you as my target practice if I do take up knife throwing?" He asked, Tej simply rolled his eyes and went back to working on the computer.

"What I still don't get is how a little kid gets good at throwing knives. I thought that was only meant for a Circus, or Ninja's or something." Roman said.

Nicole pouted her lips together as her brows furrowed. "Did you just compare what I do to a circus act?"

"I mean a little. There doesn't look like it's much to it yah know." Roman chuckled, his eyes widened when a knife flew pass and hit the pillar behind him. Tej started laughing at his facial expression along with Gisele, he looked at the knife in the wall before back at Nicole.

She sucked her teeth. "I was aiming for a little higher then that." She snapped her fingers, looking back at Roman she raised a brow. "Still think it's like a Circus act?"

"Um, uh no see I knew you was gonna do that, you know what I'm saying?" He laughed nervously. "I just wanted a little demonstration."

"Uh, huh." Nicole nodded with an amused expression.

"So why not just ask?" Tej looked over.

Roman looked over at him. "Don't you have typing to be doing." He made typing motions with his fingers.

"I mean he does have a point. You could have just asked me." Nicole shrugged, she walked over to Tej and saw all the surveillance footage he had going. "Wow, is there not a camera somewhere?"

Tej scoffed. "I wish." He let out a sigh shaking his head. "You can't flick a booger in London without somebody noticing." Riley, Gisele, and Nicole shared a laugh at this. He did a double take when he saw Roman pick up the harpoon gun that Han gave him to work with. "Hey! Don't touch that." He walked over to him. "That's nothing to play with, man." Tej reached for it.

Roman pulled away with gun so he couldn't take it. "What's the problem?"

Nicole walked over, she looked at the gun seeing it looked familiar. "That's high tensile titanium cable?" She pointed

Roman looked over at Tej. "What does that mean?" He nodded his head to Nicole.

"That's what they use to anchor buildings and hold up bridges. Stuff you know nothing about!" He snatched it back and showed it to Nicole. "See, now their version it works cool but mine..masterpiece. I reversed the gears, torqued the motor and added this tank to the back." He pulled off the back showing a NOS tube hooked to the back.

"Nice." Nicole high fived him.

"It is." Roman nodded. "That makes it even sweeter." He took it back from Tej aiming it around.

"It does." Tej said trying to take it back but Roman moved again. "It's not dummy proof." He said sternly.

Roman gave him a look. "Man, I've been known to handle big guns. Relax."

"You've been known to handle that big ass head." Tej said making Nicole go into a fit of laughter.

"His head is a little big." She pointed.

Roman glared over at Tej and pointed at Nicole. "See? Now you got her laughing at her new favorite uncle."

"What? How you automatically assume you her favorite?" Tej questioned.

"The girl was all sad now I got her in here laughing." Roman said.

Tej rolled his eyes. "She laughing at you fool not with you." He said as they started arguing, Nicole continued laughing at the insults they were throwing back and forth.

"Man hush. Like I said I got this." Roman aimed the gun ahead were Dom and Han was talking.

"Wait don't press th-"

Before Tej could warn him, a cable shot forward into the wall between Dom and Han. Nicole quickly stopped laughing as all of them now looked ahead wide eyed. Dom looked from the cable/harpoon dangling in the wall, he looked back to them with a raised brow and a glare.

Riley had walked over once she heard all the commotion, Roman saw the looks Han and Dom were giving him. He shoved the gun in Nicole's hand before looking elsewhere as if he didn't do it. Her and Tej looked back at Dom who was still glaring, both of them pointed at Roman who was still looking elsewhere nervously.

After that Nicole had walked over to where her dad was working on one of the cars. He looked over seeing her and noticed her eyes weren't blue anymore.

"Now your starting to look like my kid again. Just gotta get rid of that hair color." He said throwing one of the tools back in the box.

"I kinda like this color on me." She shrugged. "But I'll get tired of it and wash it out soon." Walking over to the car she looked it over. "Now what more can you do to this Camaro Big Block?"

Dom raised a brow, he stopped in mid work. "Look who finally knows her stuff about cars?"

"Well coming from this family if you don't know at least one thing about a car then your obviously adopted somewhere along the line." Nicole said, she sat on top of one of the carts. "Where's Brian?"

"He went back to LA." Dom answered.

"But you guys are wanted, why would he-"

"He's alright getting in. He wanted to go and ask Braga what Shaw was really up to."

The sound of that name gave a hurtful feeling in her stomach. "Braga won't know either." She shook her head knowing Shaw all to well, the only person that really knew what was going on is Owen Shaw himself. "Why'd you let him go?"

"He needed to go Nicky." This made her look down. "Brian feels that everything that happened to you and your mother is his fault and I know the only way for him to let it go was to let him go."

"I kinda get it." She shrugged. "But it's not his fault, no matter what you all may think about Braga and how much even saying his name makes me sick." She made a face, Dom turned around to look at her as she gave him a serious look. "Nobody made me do anything that day dad. I chose to leave and go with Shaw, Braga didn't put a gun to my head and make me. Is Feinx still alive?"

He shook his head. "Now you know better then that."

"I do." She slightly laughed. "I really wanted to knock that gold tooth right out his mouth so many times." Her face scrunched up from just thinking about him. "But may he rest in freaking peace." She nodded.

Dom let out a laugh at his daughter, there was the smart mouth he missed hearing. "You know you have a little cousin."

Nicole eyes widen, her eyes snapped up to him. "Brian and Mia? They had a?" Dom just nodded, she shook her head. "Aww! I can't wait to meet him or her."

"His name is Jack." He helped her out so she wouldn't be guessing.

"I gotta feeling that name will fit him fine." Nicole smiled just thinking about it. "Mia always had mom like qualities...I guess babysitting me will finally pay off, what did you give him as a welcome to the family present? I know you gave him something."

"I gave him that little version of the Charger car that you use to play with as a kid." Dom said.

Nicole's smile dropped. "Me and that baby are so fighting when I get back." She shook her head. "Maybe I'll wait until he can walk to give him a little advantage but if he gives up the car then there will be no beef."

He let out a throaty chuckle, walking past he ruffled her hair. "Ain't nothing changed about you kid."

"Maybe just a little." She shrugged.

"How's your mom doing?" Dom asked.

Nicole let out a sigh, a sad look swept across her face. "Physically she's great but every time I look at her I can't help feeling sorry for her. It looks like she is battling a war of emotions with her memory...it's hard because I can't do anything more for her."

"You left and stayed with a guy like Shaw for a year Nicole. You did your part by looking after her now the rest is up to your mother."

"I know but her mother like qualities are still there I will tell you that. She even called me Nicky at one time without even noticing what she did." Nicole said. "So I can't say mentally she is fully gone from us."

"Why haven't you just told her who you were?" Dom questioned.

Nicole shook her head. "No time was ever the right time to tell her." She said lowly, she started playing with the wrist bands on her arm. "I wanted to plenty of times, trust me when I tell you that. But even if I do, what does it matter? She won't remember me so why put that extra stress on her."

"What if Hobbs never got that picture of her and came to me? What would have you done? Just stayed with Shaw until something came to her?" He asked.

"To be honest...yeah." Nicole nodded. " It was the only thing I could do for her. Even if I had to change myself along the way, as long as she was okay and safe then I would keep doing what I had to. No matter how many people I had to hurt in the process..." Her voice cracked, her hand started shaking a bit. "Anytime I had to take someone out I just put in mind that they didn't have a family...but even I can only believe a lie for so long."

Dom noticed her change in attitude from talking about this and saw how her hand was shaking. He knew Nicole on the inside was traumatized from hurting other people but her pride refused her to fully show it on the outside. She was still his little girl but after this experience, Nicole would never be the same and this was the stuff he wanted to keep her from.

Letting out a sigh he hugged her, he rubbed the back of her head. "You been taking care of your mother...but you forgot to take care of yourself to Nicole." Her eyes watered, she buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him back.

Her phone went off in her back pocket, she broke away from her dad to get it, seeing the name on the front she sighed closing her eyes.

He noticed this and took a step back. "It's Shaw isn't it."

Nicole nodded and answered, she bit her tongue. "Hailey?" She answered, hearing her call herself that made Dom's fist clench at his sides. Listening to Shaw's ranting on the other end she ran a hand through her hair occasionally nodding. "Alright already I heard you the first time when you yelled it in my ear, next time I will call and check in. I'll be back in a bit...I don't know she's probably at a street race as usual. Call her phone and yell at her about her whereabouts." Ending the call she sighed and looked back to Dom. "Dad."

"Your not going back Nicole." Dom said sternly cutting her off, he went back towards the car.

Nicole jumped down following after him. "I have to go back." She jumped in his way so he would stop walking. "You have to let me go back and I know I'm asking a lot for you to do this but you have to understand something. If I don't go back then we really will loose her." He gave her a look. "Don't you think if I could I would have been walked away from Shaw and never looked back? But he knows I won't because he knows I am not leaving her with him not by herself...you gotta let me go one more time. But this time I'm coming back to you I promise." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please."

Dom rested a hand on top of her head, he pulled her closer resting his chin on top of her head as she hugged him back tightly. He kissed the top of her head with a sigh. "I'm gonna get you two out of there...no matter what country I gotta chase you to next."

Nicole smiled. "I know you will." Holding on for one more minute she finally let go and pulled something out her pocket. "Here, take this." She gave him a piece of paper with a address on it.

"What's this?" Dom looked from the paper and back up at her.

"The address to the street race that she will be at tonight. I'll probably see you there." She shrugged, Dom gave her a stern look. "What? Oh come on I had to take advantage and go...but when she does start to remember me I have a big grounding coming my way." She shook her head, she gave him a quick hug. "I love you daddy."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I love you to Nicky." He nodded for her to go on.

Nicole walked off, she took the gun off the table and looked back at her dad one last time. Giving him a weak smile she turned back around and jogged off to the elevators to leave.

"Whoa, Dom." Tej called out he looked over to see all the team giving him crazy looks. "Your letting leave again."

"We'll get em back." Dom said. "Don't give me those looks...wasn't easy to watch her walk away again." He walked back over to the car.

 **Later That Night**

Nicole had changed her clothes, she walked back out to meet up with her mother who was at the street race already.

She had on black cargo shorts, a gray colored v-neck short sleeved shirt, a black vest to match with a gray hood attached. She wore one of her finger less gloves and a pair of black tennis. Taking her dads advice she had washed the color out her hair as it was now back to it's brown color, she had curled it up and had one side tucked behind her ear.

She walked and made her way to where her Supra was parked in the garage.

"Going out again are we?" Owen asked.

Jumping Nicole spun around, she rested a hand on her chest. "Don't do that." She breathed out with a roll of her eyes. "But yeah I am I have to meet my mother at the race in a bit."

"I see, so how was your little family reunion?" Owen asked.

Nicole froze in place, she turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"With your father, is he doing okay?" He asked looking across from her with a smirk.

Her brows furrowed. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways and not only do I know that. I do know that Hobbs caught you earlier and if you weren't related to Toretto I'm sure he would have taken you in. So I guess you should consider yourself almost lucky." He said, she looked down. "So not only did you make a mistake...you disobeyed me."

"Disobeyed you?" She repeated. "Your my boss Shaw but you don't own me."

"I wouldn't really say that Nicole...adorable brown eyes by the way they match your hair almost." Owen motioned to her eyes, she brought a hand up touching her face. "Tell me something Nicole." He walked closer until he was standing a couple feet away from her. "If I told you to go take out one someone of Toretto's team, would you do it?"

Nicole glared at him. "Why don't you do it yourself Owen? Your the teacher and I'm just the student, right?"

"And the student is about to get her final lesson." Owen frowned. "Now I know Hailey Shaw can defend herself but let me see about Nicole Toretto." Yanking her forward, he quickly kneed her in the stomach before throwing her down to the floor. Nicole held her stomach coughing, and gasping for air, walking to her Owen grabbed her leg, using her free one she had kicked him back making him let go. Doing a quick roll over, she pulled out two knives and beat him to the punch, she now had one against the front of his neck and the other pressed against the back. He smirked as he slowly showed his palms in defense. "What's wrong? Can't take another life, can we?" She was breathing heavily as her hair now had fell in her face covering her eyes. "Go on and do it...and it will all be over. You can easily take your mother and walk away because I will be dead, so go on."

A silence fell between them, she shook her head. "I'm not a killer..." She lowered the knives. "You may have tried to make me one, but I will never be anything like you Shaw." She spat.

"That's to bad." Taking his hand he grabbed a fistful of her hair and gave it a hard pull making her yelp in pain and drop the knives that she had. He moved his hand to her neck and grabbed it from behind, he added pressure with his fingers making her cry out in pain, jerking her up he made sure she was looking at him. "Last lesson Nicole. When you have a chance to take someone like me out you do it or you will regret it." He smirked adding more pressure. "One more thing love, don't you ever forget who your talking to." He threw her down to the floor before taking his leave.

Holding her stomach she got to her feet, she picked up her keys and glared in the direction that he left in. "I promise that will be the last time you touch me like that." Rubbing her neck, she got in the car and drove off out the garage.

Driving to her favorite street race in London, pulling up to the place she already heard the loud music. There were cars, lights, and other girls dancing practically everywhere, parking in her normal spot she got out the car and sat back on the hood.

She rubbed her stomach but winced a bit, she could tell it was probably bruised, she didn't know what to do anymore now that Shaw knew she wasn't going to hurt her family. But what got her curious is how did he know that she got caught by Hobbs but didn't know how, she felt like there was a big person to this morning.

"Who is giving him all this information?" She mumbled biting her nail, an idea of who came to her head to but she was was cut off by hearing the voice of Rye.

"Yo, Hail!" Rye walked over, she hugged her. "About time you get here."

"I always like to be fashionably late. Gives me time to make an entrance." Nicole shrugged.

"Wassup, Hailey." Mario slapped her back, he noticed something different. "Yo, your eyes are brown? and so is your hair."

"Huh? Oh yeah this is my natural color, I finally took out the contacts and washed the dye out." Nicole nodded.

Rye smiled. "Cool."

"They were contacts?" Mario asked dumbfounded, both girls looked at him shaking their heads.

"There's your girl." Rye motioned to Letty who was talking to some guy about his car.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Nicole excused herself, she walked over to her. "Hey."

Letty looked over at her, she nodded her head to the guy who took his leave, she turned back to Nicole and gave her a weak smile. "Hey kid. I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Had a couple things to take care of." She shrugged, Letty was about to say something until she noticed Nicole's eyes and hair were brown again. Letty brows knotted together once that familiar pain in her head returned, Nicole caught this, her brow raised. "You okay?" She didn't get an answer, she started snapping her fingers to get her attention. "Helloo?"

"Hmm?" Letty snapped out of it, she shook her head. "My bad, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were okay." Nicole eyed her. "Think I got my answer though."

"No, no I'm good." She shook her head. "Anyway who you got me racing tonight?"

Nicole was about to answer but she stopped when she heard the sound of a roaring engine. Looking to the side, she saw a red car pull in and noticed it was the one from her dad's team base.

She smirked. "Just be at the starting line. The person will meet you there in a bit, okay? Good, bye bye." She jogged off.

"Nico-" Letty stopped realizing she was long gone. "Why do I feel like she is up to something." Shaking her head, she headed back over to her car.

After she was done collecting her payments from the last race, she got in her car and made her way to the racing starting line. Taking off her jacket she showed her black tank top, she threw the jacket in the empty passenger seat, hearing another car pull up she looked to her left. She was shocked when she Dom pull up casually next to her, her hands dropped from the wheel as she stared at him blinking a few times.

Letty watched him look over at her as if this was a normal thing, she shook her head. "You've got some serious balls, man." She couldn't hide the small smile that showed, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was actually happy to see him especially since he probably tell her more about herself.

Dom looked from ahead and back over at her. "So, I've been told.

"You know, you're lucky I missed my shot." Letty reminded.

He shrugged. "I think you hit your mark."

"Really?" Her brow raised. "What is it with you?" She finally questioned making him give her a look, rolling her eyes she opened them to look back at Dom. "What do you got a death wish or something?"

"If that's what it takes." Dom answered, he noticed her looking over his car. "I just want to race."

Letty gave the car one last look, she smirked. "You might lose your car."

Dom let out a throaty laugh, she was still the same old Letty inside and he was about to show her that for herself. He looked back over at her and nodded. "Let's do it."

Letty sighed, she switched gears. "Your funeral."

"Ride or die, remember?" Dom said with a smile as he focused ahead.

A spark felt like it went off when he said those words, she felt like she heard them say it before. Not to mention she heard Nicole say it one time before.

The crowd around them were cheering on the sidelines watching, Nicole twirled one of her throwing knives as she walked over. She stood in front of the two cars and in one swift move hooked the knife back on her hip, she was proud to see that her plan was working out.

"Listen up!" Nicole called out, all the cheering and talking died down. "Out here we're used to getting what we want, this is London baby." She held her arms out with a smile as everybody cheered. "But remember!" She held up a hand. "Don't bite the bait, are you ready?" Nicole asked, she pointed over at Letty. "Ready?"

"Ready." Letty's look was now serious.

The crowd cheered as both engines to the cars roared, Nicole pointed over at Dom. "Steady?" She looked at both cars as she raised her arms up with a smirk. "Go!" Nicole let her arms fall.

Both cars quickly took off pass her with the rest of the people behind them cheering, her hair blew a bit from the breeze that the cars created. She watched the two cars drive fast down the street and smiled. "It's all you now dad."

Mario, and Rye quickly jogged over to her. "Man they look like they mean business." Mario said. "Well, Hailey your pretty much always right about the races, who's winning this? Letty again?"

"No, not this one." She shook her head before walking back over to her car.

"Did she just Letty isn't winning this one?" Rye asked shocked.

"Okay, so my hearing isn't going bad. I thought old age was getting to me." He shook his head following after Nicole.

Rye brows furrowed together. "Dude your what, sixteen?" She questioned following him.

* * *

Had to turn this into a two part chapter since it was gonna be a little longer then any chapter I would have put up, but I like breaking it up. It means I'm two chapters away from hitting 30, anyway don't forget to leave a review and to check out the next chapter.

 **Chapter 28- I Walk Away When They Do Pt 2**


	28. I Walk Away When They Do Pt 2

_A/N \- I don't really have an Authors Note for this chapter but if you left me a review for the first one then thanks and I hoped you liked it. Anyway here is the next update!_

* * *

 _Chapter 28_

Brian sat in the prison cell of LA, hearing footsteps clank across the floor, he stood up and walked over to the door. The window on the cell door opened up to reveal Braga and two of his men by his side, Brian glared at him.

"Brian O'Conner." Braga nodded. "That was quite an entrance." He reffered to what he did to Stasiak earlier. "You put a lot of these men in here." Brian looked closely at the two men and realized they were old criminals he put in here a long time ago, Braga raised a brow. "What? You didn't think one would recognize you?" He asked. "I've kept tabs on you, you know. You've been having a lot of fun out there, good cop gone bad Rio de Janeiro. It's exciting when you go criminal, isn't it?" Braga chuckled. "Too bad you didn't do it earlier you could have worked for me."

"Like Letty Ortiz?" Brian questioned. "So tell me something, because I buried her."

Braga gave him a look. "Yeah? You did?" He smirked shaking his head. "You buried something, I couldn't tell you who or what it was."

"I know she's running with Owen Shaw. Her and Nicole who you made go in the first place by showing her that Letty was alive in the first place."

"Still playing cop, huh?" He asked, his look turned into a warning glare. "Trust me, this is way above your pay grade."

Brian fake chuckled as he felt the anger slowly building in his chest. "Humor me, please."

"Well you're a dead man walking, what does it matter?" Braga shrugged. "I ran everything for Shaw. Drugs, guns, money, women, he taught me to think global when I was just local. He made me a wealthy man and this guy didn't just have  
the cartels working for him. He had the CIA, DEA, everyone in his pocket, he knew what was going to happen before they did. In fact, he even knew when some wet behind the ears FBI agent decided to put some informant in my cartel." Brian fist clenched as he looked at him, Braga gave him a pitiful head shake. "The minute you put Letty undercover she was dead bro.

Brian glared at him. "But she survived."

"That girl is one tough bitch." Braga scoffed. "Shaw found her in a hospital two days later and went to finish the job."

"And he didn't kill her." Brian gritted out. "Why?"

"She had no memory." Braga smiled. "Perfect girl, huh?"

"If he had Letty then what did you ship Nicole to him for?"

"I didn't." Braga shrugged. "When Shaw found out that Letty had a daughter roaming around the area, he asked me to check the kid out and see if she was useful. And that little girl was just that, she was the spit fire that Shaw needed on his team and I heard he turned that girl into a bad ass. Nicole is now Hailey Shaw, the knife thrower of his team and they even call her Nightingale sometimes, don't they?" He sighed laughing. "You know Shaw may let Letty go but I doubt he's giving up the kid so easily. The last time I heard from Shaw, he thanked me for getting Nicole to him because she is now like the little daughter that he has been missing."

"You were never gonna give her back the day me and Dom came to make the exchange, were you?" Brian eyed him.

Braga laughed. "Not a chance." He shook his head. "The minute I met Nicole at the races I was already planning to get her to Shaw but I just had to figure out how to get her first. I had to tap into her mind and when I figured out that all she wanted was her mother back, I new right there that this was gonna be easy. It showed how much you and that dad of hers meant, she would risk going with Shaw to find Letty there then be around the two of you. Isn't amazing?" Braga asked. "Shaw made that little girl into everything he wanted her to be and it only took a year and a half to get it done. And it's all because the love for her mother drove her there."

"You're lucky this door's between us." Brian shook his head, hearing enough.

Braga gave a nod, the door slid open as both men beside him pulled out shanks making Brian quickly go on alert. "What happened to Letty and Nicole is on your head...you got them in this. It all leads back to you O'Conner."

Brian continued glaring, he knew one thing for sure and that he was not about to die in this cell at the hands of Braga. They had to get Letty and Nicole and he still had Mia and Jack to think about, the only people that should be worried was Braga and his men.

 **Meanwhile..**

"You got to be kidding me." Letty huffed out as Dom had managed to cross the finish line before her, she looked over and motioned her hand for him to pull over with her.

He just gave a nod as they pulled over into a open area away from the streets, parking the cars each of them got out. "You're still upshifting early." Dom said, closing his door.

"I do that so you brake." Letty slammed her door shut, she was wondering why Nicole picked him to race her if she knew he was going to beat her.

Dom walked over. "You lose traction and the back end kicks out."

"I noticed." Letty leaned against the side of her car, with her hands on the hood. "Look, just because you know how I  
ride doesn't mean you know me." She said sternly.

"You know what they say where we're from?" Dom asked, Letty noticed how he said we're. "Show me how you drive, I'll show you who you are." He rested a hand on the hood of her car, looking it over. "V8." A smirk appeared on his face. "You never could resist american muscle." Looking back over at her he noticed the mark a little bit above her eyebrow. "Nice scar." Letty looked down, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him from the side. "You never could keep yourself out of trouble either."

Letty scoffed, folding her arms across her chest she gave him a look. "Okay, what else do you know about me?"

Dom walked over, he moved a little closer to her. "About you? Everything..." Picking up her wrist, he turned it over showing the scar. "Like this scar." Letty looked a bit shocked, she was always curious about that scar. "You got that the first night we met, you were 15. First street race, some kid trying to show off lost control of his car and whiped out right next to you. You're lucky you didn't lose your arm."

"And let me guess, you saved me?" Her brow raised amused.

"No." Dom shook his head, he smiled. "I was the kid showing off." He said, making her give a slight smile. Moving the strap of her tank top and trailed a finger down the other scar. "And here, Boyle Heights. You were fleeing with my little sister Mia and got trapped in a corner and you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall."

Letty let out a chuckle. "All right, how about this one?" She pulled the side of her pants down showing the other scar.

He brushed his finger across it. "That's the last time we were together in the DR. You wanted to go for a night swim and you cut yourself on the reef. I followed you-" He pulled the side of his pants down revealing the same one. "I even got this scar to match."

She got her answers but it still hurt like hell that he had all these great memories of them and she couldn't share that with him, she gave him a look. "Look, I don't know why you're here but I really think you're over your head."

Dom put both hands on the side of her head making her look up at him, he gave her a serious look. "I'm here for two reasons and one of them is you." Letting her face go, he rested a hand on her hip.

Letty shook of that strange feeling she had got from him touching her, she just scoffed. "That girl you remember." She shook her head. "It's not me."

"Not from what I just saw." Dom said lowly. "Like it or not you're still the same girl. I saw it out there, I see it right now."

Letty looked up at him as a comfortable silence fell between them. She had to ask him, he was the only person that had the answer to the question that had been on her mind for a while. "Tell me this since you know so much about me." She said making Dom look at her with curious eyes. "Do you know if I have a kid somewhere?"

Dom saw the pain in her eyes from even asking the question and just couldn't find it in him to lie to her. "Yeah, you do." He nodded, holding her arm up he brushed his thumb over the scar under her forearm. "That's who gave you this." This made her brow raise. "She was going through her little terrible two's, you said something to her that made her mad and she wouldn't get out the car. While you were basically dragging her out you cut yourself on the door of your car, which never would have happened if you fixed it like I told you." He smiled at the memory. "The two of you acted more like fighting sisters at times then mother and daughter."

"Is she with you?" Letty asked, a little nervous to here the answer.

"No." He said, this made Letty look down sad. "She's been with you." Letty eyes widened as she looked up at him in complete shock. "She has been watching over you all this time, haven't you noticed something was off about her? From the brown eyes to the hair and to the similar attitude...Nicole is just like you in every single way. She was never good at keeping herself out of trouble either but I guess she picked that up from both of us."

A stab of pain went through Letty's head from getting all that information at once, she had a child with him? So he was here for Nicole and her, why didn't Nicole say anything to her? She needed to find Nicole and ask her for her herself and find out exactly what was going on.

"I gotta go." Letty shook her head moving away from him, she opened her car door.

"Hey." Dom called out making her stop, he pulled out their cross chain and gave it to her. "The one your wearing belongs to Nicole but this one...it belongs to you."

Taking it from him, she gave him one last look before getting in the car, she quickly drove off down the opposite direction. He watched her car disappear and knew exactly where she was going, he knew Nicole would probably be mad at him for telling but he had no choice.

A car pulled up a little ways away from him, Shaw got out closing his car door. "There she goes, leaving you again." He said, Dom turned around finally facing the one that they called Owen Shaw, he didn't look like a real tough guy but looks can be deceiving. "Bloody fickle, that one." He said.

"You want bloody? We could do bloody." Dom said with a light smirk.

Owen let out a chuckle. "A street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East L.A and ends up heisting $100 million in Rio."

Dom raised a brow. "Not bad, huh?"

"It's a good story, isn't it?" Owen asked, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Almost inspiring. See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number. Instead he's working with a two-bit  
government hack like Hobbs." He shook his head. "And then I realized he has a weak spot, did you enjoy Nicole's little visit earlier by the way?" He asked.

"We all got a weak spot." Dom said. "And I did actually, I look forward to seeing her more when I take her back home."

Owen simply smirked at this. "You know, when I was young, my brother always used to say 'Every man has to have a code' Mine? It's Precision and a team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient and it works, but you?" He chuckled lowly. "You're loyal to a fault, your code is about family." Scoffing, Owen shrugged. "And that's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable and in our line of work predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want."

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for."

"Well at least you have a code. Most men don't." He shrugged. "So I'm going to give you a chance. Take your crew and walk away, that's the only way you're going to keep your family safe." He said seriously. "Especially Nicole."

Dom gave him a taken back look. "Your brother never told you never to threaten a man's family or his child? It's a pretty stupid thing to do." He said making Shaw chuckle at this. "But I'll make it simple for you." This got his attention, he raised a brow listening. "I walk away when they walk away."

"Well, then," Owen nodded. "It appears this inspiring tale has come to an end." A red snipers dot appeared on Dom's jacket. "I'll take good care of Nicole for you."

"I don't really think you will be doing anything." Dom smirked, as a red laser dot appeared on Owen's chest as well.

Owen looked down seeing this, he nodded smirking. "Let me guess...Hobbs?"

"Come on, you sum bitch." Hobbs mumbled as he was a little bit away from them with his sniper gun pointed ready to take him out.

"The two bit government hack." Dom joked.

Letting out a laugh, Owen turned around taking his leave. "See you around, Toretto." He motioned for Adolphson to pack it up and move out.

"You can bet on it." Dom nodded, his poker face was now a glare as he watched Owen get in his car and drive off.

 **Meanwhile...**

When Letty found out Nicole left the race early she quickly drove back to the hideout. It was so many emotions going through her head not to mention the pain. If it was true then it all made sense and the fact that Shaw had a clue of who Nicole was to her made her even more pissed off.

Pulling up she quickly got out the car. "Denlinger, is Shaw or Nicole here?"

"Shaw left out not to long ago but Nicole should be in her room." He answered from the computers.

Letty fast walked to her room, she opened the door. "Nicole we gotta-" She stopped when she saw her room was empty, her stuff was there but she wasn't.

Walking inside she looked around, grabbing the pillow in frustration she threw it across the room as she ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a photo that was hidden under the pillow, picking it up she was about to look at it until her phone vibrated.

Pulling it out her pocket she saw it was a text, unlocking her phone she read it.

 _ **Marlver: Guess looks can be deceiving Letty, you have a fifteen year old daughter named Nicole Toretto Ortiz. Daughter of you and a guy named Dominic Toretto. Hope that's all you needed!**_

Her eyes widen, she dropped the phone as her eyes narrowed to the picture. The pain in her head and chest increased when she saw the picture of her and a younger Nicole. The both of them looked so happy, everything about this had now made sense. It explained why Nicole was shocked to see her the first day she came to Shaw's team and why she always felt the need to protect her. The same pain went through her head, she rubbed her head.

 _Flashback 1_

 _All the visions of Nicole and Letty moments came flooding back to her, from the time when she was born all the way to their last goodbye. The little girl face that was bouncing around in her memory was now finally filled._

 _Letty was holding a baby Nicole, Dom was gonna be at the shop all day and she was getting stressed out by trying to take care of a baby. Children weren't exactly her thing, all she was afraid of is messing up but was more scared that Nicole probably wouldn't like her the older she got._

 _She scoffed. "I don't know the first thing about being a mom." Getting a wet kiss on her cheek from Nicole, this made her crack a smile and look at her. "Are you trying to comfort me or eat me kid? Which one?" Giggling, Nicole palmed her face with her tiny hand making Letty laugh. "Feisty and you haven't even hit digits yet...you are definitely mine." She couldn't but smiled as Nicole was trying to hug her head, at least that what it looked like. "Maybe you can teach me to be a mom." Hugging her she leaned her head against Nicole who was now trying to bite her shoulder. "What do I taste good to you or some thing?" Letty chuckled._

 _Flashback 2_

 _"Mommy!" A five year old Nicole jumped on her, she caught her and spun her around._

 _"Hey, baby girl." Letty propped her up to rest on her hip. "Where's your dad?"_

 _"With uncle Leon, who also said earlier that me and you have some screws loose."_

 _"Remind me later to knock his screws loose." Letty mumbled, her eyes narrowed when she saw a picture of her in Nicole's hand. "What are you doing with that Nicky?"_

 _"Oh my teacher said to bring in the picture of your favorite person. I was gonna choose dad but I wanted to chose you since I do wanna be just like you when I get older."_

 _Letty smiled. "Oh yeah, why is that?"_

 _Nicole hugged her. "Cause your brave and pretty."_

 _"Well all Ortiz women are that."_

 _"Even me?" Nicole's head popped up._

 _Letty kissed her forehead. "Especially you."_

 _Flashback 3_

 _Sitting in Nicole's room,_ _Letty sat up pulling Nicole with her so she was in her lap. She rocked her back and forth trying to calm her crying down, she pressed her lips against her head. "No matter what we'll always be here and I will always come back for you."_

" _You swear?" Nicole looked up._

 _"Pinky swear." Letty said hooking her pinky with hers, smiling she huggedher again. "I love you baby girl remember that."_

 _End flashbacks_

Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she brushed her fingertips over the picture. "N-Nicky..." Her voice cracked a bit, holding the picture closer to her she let out a sigh. "You crazy kid..."

* * *

That was chapter 28. Letty finally remembers Nicole, I wonder how will that reunion go not to mention how will things change. Guess we have to wait until chapter 29 and 30 to find out but I hope I did a good job with these, don't forget to leave me a review and I will see you next time!

 **Chapter 29- I Remember You Nicole**


	29. I Remember You Nicole

_A/N- Sorry, this update took a little longer than expected because I made a mistake and deleted this chapter it wasn't my fault...kinda was but not really. Anyway I wrote it ALL over again and was pretty upset I had to do so but I will get over it, at least I didn't delete it again because I might have cried, seriously lol. But here is the updates I hope you guys like it._

* * *

 _Chapter 29_

"That was a lot of cameras to set up." Nicole sighed as her and Jah walked in the hideout. "Was there a reason for that?"

Jah shrugged. "Owen needed set up for tomorrow, be up early we gotta set up some more stuff."

"He doesn't pay me enough." Nicole grumbled. "Actually he does but that's far from the point."

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Nicole."

"Night, Jah." She waved heading down the opposite hall, opening her room door she was shocked to see Letty sitting in there with her head down. "Um hey." Nicole closed the door behind her. "What are you doing in here?"

Finally looking up at her, Letty stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, she noticed her cheeks were stained with tears. Looking down she saw the picture of her and Letty in her hand making her sigh. "Listen."

Nicole was cut off by Letty hugging her tight. "I remember you." She whispered.

"You don't have to say that because you see the picture of us."

"No, I remember you Nicole." Pulling away, she moved Nicole's bangs out her face. "That day I had you in that hospital, you were stubborn and didn't wanna come out at first but you eventually did. I don't remember everything about the times we had but I do remember having a daughter and I know that she is you." Letty said with a nod. "The day I woke up in the hospital I knew that there was something missing. But since you arrived with Shaw's team I haven't felt like that anymore and all this stuff that has been going on finally makes some damn sense."

"Do you remember my dad?"

"No...I don't." Letty shook her head with a pained look. "But it's obvious me and him had something because we wouldn't have had a kid." She said with an eye roll, she looked back at Nicole. " All this time you been here, why didn't you say anything? Why did you leave your dad and come here?" She brushed her thumb across her cheek when she saw tears slowly falling out. "Why are you crying?"

"B-Because you remember me and I thought you never would again."

"Nicky." Her voice came out low as she watched her continue to cry.

"I thought it was bad when I thought you were dead but it was like you still were. I had to walk around here for almost two years and pretend that I never knew you or who you really were. I wanted to call you mommy so many times." Nicole cried, she was quickly pulled into another hug. "I only came to look after you, you didn't have any family looking out for you around here...I didn't care if you didn't have your memory or not." She buried her face in her mothers shoulder. "Please tell me your not mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Letty repeated as she pulled away a bit. "Nicole you risked coming here not knowing if it was true that it was really me or not, you gave up your childhood to work for a guy like Shaw. The only person I'm mad at is myself for not knowing that my own kid was with me all this time."

"Shaw knew." Nicole mumbled.

"He did?"

"He was the one that wanted me to come here in the first place and I did because it was a chance you were here." Nicole looked down.

"Wait a minute, Shaw knew you were my daughter?" Letty asked and got a slight nod. "Is that why you haven't left? Is he threatening you with me?" Nicole stayed quiet. "Answer me Nicole."

"Yeah, I was with my dad earlier but I didn't stay because I didn't know what Shaw would do to you. I couldn't just up and leave you here...no matter how bad I wanted to stay with him. Shaw is capable of a lot of stuff and always have people watching you even when you least expect it and I don't know how but he does."

"Nicole, relax." Letty put a hand on her shoulder when she saw her looking on the verge of a panic attack.

A pain hit her chest when she thought about all of the stuff Shaw made her do to other people and it was probably taking a big toll on her. No kid her age should have to see or do the stuff she did but Shaw knew she would because he kept holding the fact that he had Letty with him. She couldn't imagine what her own kid had to go through from thinking she was dead and it was Nicole who told her not to leave that day.

Letty didn't even know why she still did leave since her memory was still a blur, all she knew is that she was feeling her daughters pain. Nicole had to walk around here for a year and a half and pretend that she wasn't hurting and hurt other people when told to and it was because of her.

Nicole breathing went back to normal but she noticed something that she never thought she see and that was tears falling down from her mothers eyes. "Your crying?"

Letty nodded. "All of this is my fault, I'm sorry Nicky."

"Hey." Nicole said sternly making her look at her. "I'm supposed to be the one breaking down crying here not you, besides I don't regret anything. In a way you were still looking after me even though you didn't remember me, you watched my back and I watched yours. Memory or not you were still my mother and that is not gonna change, I would have stayed with Shaw for four years if that's what it took."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Where do you get this attitude from kid?"

"You, I get it from you." Nicole cracked a smile.

Letty chuckled before hugging her again. "I don't think I could have asked for a better kid, I love you Nicky."

Nicole eyes watered up before she hugged her back. "I love you too mommy."

Hearing those words, Letty hugged her a little bit tighter. "I'm gonna make this right."

"How are you gonna do that?" Nicole pulled back.

"We're leaving after this." Taking the back of her hand, Letty whipped her face. "I'm not letting you do this anymore."

"But-"

"Nicole." Letty put both hands on her shoulders, she stopped down so they were eye level. "You did a good job around here but now is time for you to back off and become the child again and let me be the mom, understand me?"

"Yes." Nicole nodded.

Noticing something, Letty brows furrowed together. She moved her hair and saw the bruise on her neck, her eyes flickered from the marks to her neck to back to Nicole. "Where did you get those? Training with Jah again?"

"No." Nicole looked down. "Owen found out I went to go see and dad and let's just say he wasn't to happy about it."

Letty's glare said it all. "He hit you?" She got a nod before lifting her shirt up showing the other bruise that was there, Letty brushed her finger across it. "Is this the first time?" She asked but didn't get an answer from her. "Nicole, is it?"

"No it's not. I try to fight back but I'm still a kid there isn't that much I can do against him." Nicole voice trembled. "But that doesn't mean I'm weak or anything."

"You don't have to be weak to be afraid Nicole." Letty shook her head as she whipped the tears that started falling from her daughters eyes. "Everybody is afraid of something."

"You aren't."

She scoffed. "I put on a brave face that's true but that doesn't mean things don't scare me, I was afraid I would never find any family and be with Shaw until I really do die. Everybody is afraid of something...it's okay."

Nicole got down on her knees and hugged Letty again. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." Letty hugged her back while cradling the back of her head, she rocked her back and forth. "Thank, you Nicky...for everything."

 **The Next Day**

It was only 3am in the morning as everything in the hideout was packed up and ready to go later on. They were going to be heading out to Spain in a little while.

Letty was in the open area with the cross chain around her palm as she was going through Dom's file. Every time she thought about him a weird feeling would hit her, the memories between them were still hard to try and think about. The truth is not all the memories that she had with Nicole was there but she had enough to know that was her daughter. To think of all the hell that she was getting put through made her clench the paper as her knuckles were turning white from her grip.

Seeing Letty looking over files, Owen smirked before walking over to her. "Where's Nicole?" He asked as he stopped a couple inches away from her side.

"Asleep." Letty answered in a plain tone.

Owen nodded, he noticed the cross chain on her hand. "Pretty." He held his hand out. "May I?" Letty put the files down and handed the chain over to him, he took and looked it over before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to ask you a question Letty." She put her hands on the table and looked ahead trying to contain the anger she had building up in her chest. "I want you to think very hard before you answer, when I give you the order to take Toretto out.." Her body cringed at the words. "What will your first thought be?" He looked up watching her movements closely.

Letty turned around so she was looking at him eye to eye. "Why don't you look at me and tell me why the hell did you bring my daughter here? Knowing exactly who she was to me but you never said anything to me and you knew I was looking for something about my past."

"So, you finally remember Nicole?" Owen smiled. "Did she tell you? Or did Toretto tell you?"

She was gonna figure out how he knew she was with him later, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, the fact is I remember having her and I know that is my kid. You brought her here and put her through hell by teaching her things she should never know and making her hurt innocent people and feel like a killer."

"Me?" Owen repeated. "I saved her if you want to be technical, I made it so Nicole could actually survive out there in this world. Now it's true that no kid she know the stuff she does but this is all your fault Letty...who did she come here to see if they were still alive? Me and Nicole's paths would have never crossed if it wasn't for you so this is actually all your fault and Toretto's, he should teach her better discipline to not leave with strangers."

"Don't you dare." Letty warned. "Don't you dare put this on me and him, you knew exactly what you were doing when you brung Nicole here I'm not stupid Shaw. I never said anything because I didn't know who she was but I watched you you try to change her from her hair and to her eyes. You even have people out here calling her Hailey Shaw? I don't get what sick game your playing but you will not be using my kid as one of your little pieces. Her name is not Hailey Shaw, it's Nicole Toretto and that is not gonna change no matter how bad you want it to."

"I never forced Nicole to stay here Letty." Owen said with a shrug.

"But you knew she would never leave because I was still here and you used that to your own advantage, didn't you?" Letty asked getting a smirk from him, she shook her head. "This is over, after this last job is through I am taking Nicole and I'm leaving."

"Who are you going with? Toretto and his little crew?"

"It doesn't matter, all I know is I'm taking her away far away from you." Letty said sternly, the smirk on his face dropped. "I'm taking her home and giving her, her life back."

Owen chuckled. "You can leave all you want Letty but I don't know if I'm ready to give Nicole up so freely yet. That kid has a lot of talent in my world and even my own brother thinks so to which means she is still useful to me."

Letty brows furrowed together. "What, you change her hair color, eyes and name and now you think you got some moronic little claim on my daughter Shaw?" She took a step closer getting his face with a glare. "She's mine." Her voice came out cold as she was giving him a true death glare. "Like I said, after this we are done."

"Then so be it." Owen nodded as their stare down wasn't letting up.

"Good and if you ever put your hands on her again I will show you the lengths a mother will go to, to protect her child and you don't want to see that side of me." Letty warned, she shook her head. "I'm not the woman you want to fuck with when it comes to her child...remember that." Owen nods and went to hand the necklace back to her. "Keep it." She walked off and headed to the back.

"I guess our little game has to come to an end then Letty." Owen said, he watched her leave before pulling out his phone texting Vegh and Klaus.

 _ **Shaw- After you get Toretto's sister I need the two of you to do one more thing.**_

Letty walked back to Nicole's room and saw her still laying down asleep. She had her cross chain that her dad had gave her back around her neck as her hair was all pulled back in a neat pony tail.

Sighing she sat back on the bed and rested her head against the wall, after this it was finally all going to be over.

Feeling something in her lap, she looked down to see Nicole was using her legs as a pillow which made her smile. She gently rubbed the side of her head while looking back ahead, it was so many questions that have yet to be answered. But she knew that would have to wait until they actually left so they could figure all of this out. Especially her and Dominic and even though that was his name she had the feeling that calling him Dom for short was a good nickname.

 **Later on..**

That night, Dom's team were packing up to head out to catch the plane that Hobbs was sending over so they could go to Spain. They were moving fast since Shaw's team already had a twenty four hour lead on them, they were heading to the elevators but Dom stayed back. He wasn't going anywhere until Brian was back from L.A, he was still worried from not hearing back from Nicole but figured that if she was with Letty then she was okay.

He leaned back against the car thinking, he knew none of this would have happened if he hadn't have left them that day in Mexico but he had no choice. He already knew Letty could handle it but Nicole was different, it was hard for him when he had to leave her and serve his time in jail for beating that guy with a socket wrench.

 _Flashback_

 _The family was in the house eyeing the cops that was in there, Letty stayed silent as she leaned against the wall with her head down. Dom already knew that she was crying but Letty being Letty she would never let you see it unless you personally lift her chin up to see._

 _"Daddy look what I found." A five year old Nicole ran in the house but stopped seeing the three officers that was there, she looked around before back at Dom confused. "Daddy?"_

 _"Can I handle this for a second." Dom looked at the officers._

 _One of them looked ready to say no until the other one cut in. "Yeah, go ahead."_

 _Dom sent him a nod before picking Nicole up, he grabbed Letty's hand taking her with them as they headed upstairs in Nicole's room._ _Letting her hand go, he sat Nicole on the bed and stooped down in front of her._

 _"Did uncle Vince do something bad again?" Nicole asked._

 _"No, this time it was me." Dom said making her look at him shocked. "Remember how I told you that doing bad things come with consequences?" She nodded. "Well your dad did something bad and now I have to go pay the price for it so I have to go away for a little while."_

 _"No." Nicole got off the bed and hugged him. "I don't want you to go, you can't leave us."_

 _Dom sighed as he hugged her back. "I'm not leaving for good Nicky, just for a little while and I promise I will be back."_

 _"P-Please don't leave." Nicole stared crying._

 _He felt a pain to his heart. "I'm sorry Nicole but you are gonna be okay. You got your mom, Mia, uncle Vince and I will call you every time I get a chance. You gonna be a strong for me, right?" He pulled away, she was still crying trying to wipe her face. "I love you Nicole and I'm gonna try and get back as soon as possible."_

 _"You promise your coming back to us?"_

 _"I promise." Dom hooked his pinky with hers._

 _Nicole hugged him as she was starting to cry again, he picked her and handed her over to Letty who whipped her own tears before taking her. Dom hugged both of them before kissing the top of Letty's head. "You're gonna take care of her just fine...I love you."_

 _Letty nodded. "I love you too Dom."_

 _He ruffled Nicole's hair before walking out the room, hearing her crying getting louder he had to close his eyes and block it out no matter how bad she was calling for him._

 _End flashback_

Dom was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the elevator dinging, Brian walked off making Roman drop his bag with a huge grin.

"You son of a bitch!" Roman pulled Brian into a bro hug, he chuckled. "You made it!"

"What up, man?" Tej pulled him in a quick hug.

"Good to see you." Han gave him a bro hug.

"Glad you made it back." Gisele hugged him.

"Good to be back." Brian nodded as he pulled away from them. "So, what's going on here?"

"Figured out they're hitting an army base in Spain. Border patrol lD'ed Shaw's men crossing through last night." Tej said

Han nodded. "Hobbs and Riley went to lock down the base. They're going to meet us there."

Brain looked around. "Where's Dom?

Gisele pointed over to the quite area that had a couple lights on. "He wasn't going without you."

Letting out a sigh he walked over to Dom and stopped a couple feet away from him, making Dom look up. "I found out what happened to Letty." Brian said. "The reason Shaw has both her and Nicole, It's all my fault."

"Brian, whatever you found out that's for you." Dom spoke up. "What we're about to do now is for them."

"I heard you saw Nicole, is she okay?" Brian asked.

"She say she is." Dom looked down. "But I know when she is lying, she's changed...but I don't know if it's in a good way yet."

"Well it won't be like last time." Brian said. "Were not leaving without them Dom."

"I'm with you on that." He leaned up and picked the bag up off the floor. "Lets go."

 **The next morning**

Nicole had on her ear piece as she was sitting on the back of the truck, typing away on the laptop that Denlinger told her to use.

"Explain to me again why Shaw needs this plane?" Nicole questioned with a grumble.

"Just do your job kid." Vegh walked past her.

They had split up in two teams again for some reason. Letty, Adolphson, Jah, and Denlinger were in Spain to take down another Convoy. Nicole was back with Vegh, and Klaus not to far from them but they had left earlier to do something and she didn't question it but they came back with grins on their face.

She remembered Letty's warning from earlier before Shaw had made them split up into teams.

 _Flashback_

 _Letty continued to glare at Shaw once he had announced that there was gonna be two teams and that Nicole was in a different one from her. Pulling Nicole back by her shoulder, she pulled her to a spot where they were alone and out of earshot._

 _"Listen to me, if you feel anything off you run." Letty said sternly, Nicole brows furrowed together confused. "Just trust me on this if you were going with Jah then I wouldn't be so on alert but I don't trust Vegh or Klaus. So if you get a bad feeling I want you to run and find a safe spot."_

 _"Until you come for me, right?" Nicole said._

 _Letty gave a conflicted look before eventually nodding. "Right." She pulled her into a hug. "I love you Nicky."_

 _"Nicole lets go!" Vegh called out._

 _"I love you too." Nicole pulled away from her. "Please don't do anything crazy."_

 _"I promise." Letty smiled lightly before letting her go, she watched her walk off with a sigh._

 _End flashback_

"Okay, the plane should be here in a bit but it's gonna take a couple hours for us to get from here to Spain though." She closed the laptop.

"That's fine, I'll text Shaw." Vegh pulled out her phone, Nicole noticed a necklace drop out her pocket and her brows furrowed together quickly. It was a necklace that her aunt Mia had wore, it was a gift to Mia by her own father and she never took it off.

"You dropped something." Nicole pointed.

"Oh." Vegh waved it off. "Nothing important."

"I see." Nicole nodded.

"Vegh." Klaus walked over. "I got her tied-" He stopped when he saw Nicole and noticed Vegh sending him a glare for just blurting that out.

"Who do you have tied up?" Nicole brow raised.

"Nothing, I'll come back when it's time to go." Klaus walked back off as Nicole eyed him suspiciously.

"Nicole put the laptop in Shaw's car and lets go." Vegh says.

"Fine." She opened the door and put it on the seat.

She started thinking as things were still not settling right with her, she knew Owen had a lot of connections in the game but how did he know every move her dad was gonna make so quick. The fact that once he got a call from somebody they had moved out the hideout earlier then expected because Hobbs and his new partner Riley were getting close. Nicole eyes widen as it her, that was how he knew everything.

"Riley." Nicole whispered.

"Something wrong?" Vegh voice came from behind her as she had Nicole's own special gun pointed at her, she took it off safety.

Nicole slowly stood up to full height as she turned around to face her. "This was all set up, I knew you two left earlier for a reason, where's my aunt? I know she is around here somewhere."

"Shaw is right, you are very smart." Vegh smirked. "Just not to fast with your thinking." She shook her head as her smirk dropped into a hard glare. "I never really liked you or your mother." Vegh spat.

Nicole eyed her gun and noticed what is was loaded with, she looked back up at Vegh. "Funny...we never liked you either blondie."

Vegh scoffed before pulling the trigger, a shot echoed through the area...

* * *

That was chapter 29, I will be starting chapter 30 Tuesday so it should be out sometime this week maybe by Thursday or Friday but it will be up this week. But I hope I did good with this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, see you later!

 **Chapter 30- They Got A Tank? Mia & Nicole**


	30. They Got A Tank? Mia & Nicole

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews you guys and I'm not sure if people wanna see me do Furious 7 but I'll keep it in mind. I guess we will see how the reviews look as I'm finishing up the sixth movie and we all know I do time skip chapters before I start it. I will probably do at least 6 chapters of time skip and I guess I will figure out by the end of those chapters if I will do it or not. But enough of me talking, here is chapter 30 and I finally made it to 30 chapters YAY!_

* * *

 _Chapter 30_

The team had finally tracked down Shaw's team. Dom, Brian, and Roman were driving on the highway to try and catch up with them. Tej was playing look out with his binoculars on another bridge not to far from them, he watched as Letty, Shaw, and Jah took out a couple military men and got inside the convoy.

Dom, Brian, and Roman were driving down the opposite highway on their way towards the convoy.

Tej pressed the button on his talkie. _"Fellas, you better hurry up they just took the convoy and Dom, Letty's with them but I don't see Nicole anywhere."_

He pushed the bad thoughts to the back of his head before picking up the talkie. "We stick to the plan." Was all he said.

Tej gave the okay for Gisele and Han to go. _"All right, you heard the man. Let's play this fast and clean, that thing's heading your way."_ He said as the two of them took off on their motorcycles, when he heard a sound he raised his binoculars up and saw a cable being shot out. The cable hooked to the other rock, the jeep flipped over it but once the convoy crashed into it a tank busted out. Tej dropped the binoculars wide eyed as he watched it roll out from the damages. _"Uh, guys we gotta come up with another plan."_ He spoke back into the talkie. _"They got a tank."_ He said nervously.

"I'm sorry, did somebody just say a tank?" Roman spoke into the talkie frantically.

Jah, Letty, and Owen were inside the tank as it was going down the other side of the highway were the cars were going in the same direction as the tank.

Delinger's voice came through the headset. _"We got company guys. Toretto is coming right at you."_

Owen nodded. "Okay, get the weapons hot." He said to Jah, he glanced over at Letty. "Give me satellite imaging."

Letty gave him a look but did what she was told, she pulled it up and sat back. "Straight ahead of us." She said.

"There you are." Owen said with a small smirk, he tilted the controller as it moved the top part of the tank. He shot it at Dom, Brian, and Roman but it missed them by an inch as they were driving fast down the opposite highway that was leading down the left side.

Roman picked up his talkie. "Who's got a plan B?"

 _"Plan B?"_ Tej repeated. _"We need a plan C, D, E. We need more alphabets!"_

"Hey, we do what we do best." Brian spoke into his. "We improvise, all right?"

Dom quickly got to the turnabout and swerved around to go into the other highway that the tank was going down, he was flanked by Brian and Roman.

Owen looked to the other side and got an idea. "Okay, Jah take it to the other side." He smirked. "Let's have some fun."

Jah quickly took the tank to the other side as Dom had just got close to it, it crashed across and went onto the other side that the cars were coming down. Dom and Brian had no time to go to the other side but Roman had the shot and drove through the path that the tank made.

The tank started crashing over and into driving vehicles that were heading to it or trying to get out of the way. Letty shook her head feeling something wrong. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said looking at him. "This isn't part of the plan."

 **Meanwhile...**

Mia was sitting on one of the boxes on the plane, she stood up when she saw Klaus walking back over but noticed he was carrying somebody with him. He threw Nicole down on the floor, Mia eyes widen when she saw her before looking back up at Klaus.

"W-Who is that?" She pointed down at her.

"Don't you know your niece when you see her?" Vegh questioned.

Looking down at her, she shook her head. "Nicole is dead."

"That's what Shaw wanted you to think." Vegh says.

Not wasting anytime, she quickly went over to Nicole and kneeled down to check on her. She turned her over and saw she was knocked out cold, Mia snapped her head back up to Vegh with a glare. "What did you do to her?"

"Just knocked her out. If it was up to me the kid would have really been dead a long time ago." She scoffed. "Come on Klaus." They walked off.

Looking away Mia's glare softened into a sad look when she looked back down at Nicole who wasn't moving, her hands were zip tied behind her back along with her feet zip tied. Mia saw her cross chain around her neck, she held it up to look it over and it was definitely the chain that Dom had gave her. She felt her eyes get watery from looking down at her niece who she thought was dead for a year and a half.

 _Flashback_

 _Mia knocked on Nicole's room door after she had just come in from saying she hated Dom. "Nicole, you okay?"_

 _"No." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Where does he get off on telling me what to do? He left me." She pulled her legs to her chest. "I just wish he go away."_

 _"Nicole you don't mean that." Mia walked over and sat on her bed next to her. "And of course he is gonna do that, he is your dad."_

 _"Now you sound like him Mia." Nicole scoffed._

 _"You know I remember a fight I had with my dad a couple weeks before that crash." Mia said. "I never took back my words and even if I take them back now they wouldn't mean anything because he isn't here to hear them."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that I know your still in pain from loosing Letty but you still have Dom with you now, don't say something and regret it." Mia said._

 _Nicole looked down. "Okay." She sighed, smiling she looked back to Mia. "Your gonna be a good mom one day Mia."_

 _"You think so?" Mia raised a brow with a smirk._

 _"I know so, I hope you have a girl though."_

 _"Because they are the most fun to dress?" Mia asked._

 _Nicole scoffed. "No because then you can drag her to the mall with you against her will."_

 _Mia laughed pushing her gently. "I'm still taking you too, so you are not getting off that easy." She hugged her.  
_

 _"Goodie for me." Nicole playfully rolled her eyes with a smile._

 _End flashback_

Mia silently let out soft sobs. "You're really alive." She rubbed the side of her head, bending down she hugged her.

 **Back in Spain**

Roman had managed to get the cable around the tank, he was now driving with Brian who had came to save him before the shot from the tank went off. They had met back with Dom who was on the other side of the bridged highway, he was going at the same pace as the tank to keep up with it.

The tank had Roman's car still trailing behind them, Brian was currently trying to use it as an anchor to get it over the highway. Once it would fully hit it would yank the tank up to bring it to a stop.

"Shaw we gotta get rid of that car." Jah said to him as he saw what they were trying to do.

Owen saw it as well, he figured if Letty wanted to go her own way with Toretto so bad that he would grant that wish. His phone had vibrated which was Vegh giving him the cue that Nicole was subdued for the time being.

"Letty, go take care of the cable." Owen said to her, she gave him a look before rolling her eyes and taking her headset off, she opened the top hatch and began to go up. He watched her and looked back at Jah who gave him a nod in return for knowing what had to be done.

Brian had finally managed to get the car over the top of the rail and send it down.

"Yeah!" Roman slapped his shoulder as Brian chuckled giving him a high five. Letty had got on top of the tank and started carefully trying to go forward, Roman and Brian had caught this and both looked at her crazy. "What's she doing?" He asked.

Dom had to do a double take, his eyes widened. "Shit!" He cursed before stepping his foot on the gas and speeding up, that anchor was about to yank that tank and she was still on top. Dom had a feeling Shaw knew exactly what he was doing when he told her to go on top of the tank in the first place

Owen was in the tank watching amused. "Okay, Toretto." He quickly tilted the control, Letty stumbled back as she looked down wide eyed and mentally cursed herself for doing this. Shaw had her pointed right towards Dom, she should have guessed that Shaw wasn't gonna let them go so easy. The car anchor was this close to coming back up. "Here's your girl...and your happy ending." He whispered with a smirk. "Goodbye."

"Letty!" Dom called out, she quickly snapped her head over to look at him.

The anchor had crashed against the concrete, the tank jerked up forward sending Letty high into the air. Dom was already halfway out his car door, he swerved the car towards the side of the highway rail. His car crashed against the rail sending him up and into the air, he was able to grab a tight hold of Letty before she could go pass him.

Both of them went flying to the other side and landed on a car hood, Dom's back crashed against the windshield breaking it. They rolled back down to rest on the hood, Letty was breathing heavily as she looked at Dom in complete shock that he just did that. Dom looked down at her letting out a sigh of relief as he had his arm rested on the side of her stomach.

"You okay?" Dom finally asked but all she could do was stare at him, a couple of flashbacks went through her head so fast that she couldn't make them out. This time they weren't of Nicole, they were with him and her together that much she could make up from seeing them so fast. "Letty." He said her name to snap her out of it.

Blinking a couple times, she saw him looking at her with concerned eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay." Bringing her hand up to touch his face, she stopped and lowered it with a sad look.

 **Elsewhere...**

Letting out a groan Nicole eyes fluttered open into slits as she still felt groggy and dizzy, she noticed that her feet were zip tied and her wrist were bound together behind her back. "You gotta be joking." She rolled her eyes.

Mia caught this and quickly went over to her, she kneeled down and helped her sit up.

"Ouch, crap that still hurts." Nicole eyes opened up fully. "I can't believe I walked around and shot people with those...kharma does exist." She said wincing.

"Nicole, your finally awake." Mia smiled relieved.

"Mia?" She looked over at her, her eyes watered up. "It's you."

Mia quickly hugged her tightly as she let out a sigh. "I still can't believe it's really you." She said making Nicole feel a pain of guilt to her chest as she remembered that they thought her and Letty were dead for a while now. A couple tears slipped out as Mia started crying a bit from seeing her again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." They pulled away a bit. "How did they get you? Is Jack okay?"

"He's-" Mia stopped, she raised a brow. "How did you know about Jack?"

Nicole shrugged. "My dad told me about him and I knew you would have a kid, just not with Brian though." She rolled her eyes.

Mia chuckled. "He's being a good dad trust me but Jack is fine. He got away with Elena."

"And who's Elena?"

"She's your dad girlfriend or was your his girlfriend, I don't really know what's going on there." Mia waved it off.

"Just couldn't tame his urges, huh?" Nicole scoffed. "You think having a 'dead daughter and girlfriend' would kind of stop a lot of that."

Mia looked her niece wide eyed, not expecting her to say that. "Nicole...you look different."

"More older?" Her brow raised.

"Yeah, and you look tired." Mia said.

"I forgot to grab a coffee before I got shot Mia." Nicole said in a sarcastic tone, both them chuckled. The laughter died down as Nicole looked around and noticed something off. "What's with all these boxes, where are we?"

"I was already in here but the guy that put me in here literally threw you in here two hours ago." She said.

"Klaus has payback coming for that I swear but Vegh has a beatdown with her name on it for shooting me in the first place." Nicole glared, she let out a frustrated yell from being tied up. "I can not believe they tied me up and they took my stuff."

"Why did they tie you up like your dangerous ?" Mia brow raised.

Nicole chuckled shaking her head. "Because I kinda am but I wonder did they.." She trailed off getting a thought. "Mia check my boot for a knife."

"Nicole." Mia said sternly.

She nodded. "I know, knives are dangerous but just check for me."

Mia did what she said and pulled out one of her smaller throwing knives that was attached to the inside, she held it up wide eyed. "Nicole why do you have this?"

"Long story but not enough time. I can explain it when we get out of here, cut me loose." She turned over.

Taking the knife she cut the zip tie that was bounding her wrist together before cutting the ones on her leg. "All done." She gave it to her.

"Thanks." Nicole stood up, Mia was shocked at the way she twirled it with no hesitation before hooking it back on her hip. "I knew it would come in handy one day." Leaning over she hugged Mia and let out a sigh. "Feels good to hug you again."

Mia returned it with a smile. "The feeling is mutual but please don't ever pretend to be dead again."

"I promise." She nodded, whipping her tears that threatened to fall away, she started looking around. "We're on Shaw's plane which means making a run for it is out of the question."

A gun could be heard being cocked back. "Got that right." Vegh said.

Nicole and Mia snapped their heads over to her with a glare, she noticed that it was a real gun with bullets being pointed this time. "Your not getting away with this."

Klaus grabbed Mia up in a bear hug from behind. "No! Let me go!" Mia thrashed trying to get away from him.

"Mia!" Nicole took a step.

Vegh shot down at the floor, she quickly fell back on her butt to avoid being hit. "I wouldn't move Nicole, we might can't kill you but the same doesn't go for her." She pointed the gun at Mia who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Stop, I'm sorry!" Nicole held out a hand. "I'm sorry okay, I won't move." She showed both palms in defense as she slowly made it up to her feet. "Don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this."

Vegh scoffed. "If she is related to you then she does but I will let Shaw deal with her when him, Delinger and Jah come back."

"What about my mom?" Nicole asked.

"Last time I checked Shaw planned to get rid of her." She shrugged. "I hope he is successful."

Nicole glared at her. "I swear if you weren't holding that gun."

Vegh laughed. "What would you do?" Her brow raised amused. "Your little family lost the game Nicole and it is time to face facts. Your daddy isn't coming to save you this time."

"I don't believe that." Nicole looked down sad. "He came last time." She mumbled, she looked back up at Vegh. "The game isn't over until I say it is Vegh."

"That so?" She said as her and Nicole glared at each other. "We'll see about that."

 **Later that night...**

"Still no sign of her here." Tej said as him and Gisele walked over to the team.

"What about the ones that were brought in?" Brian asked.

"Just a guy, turns out Nicole was never in Spain in the first place." Han says. "No trace of her ever being here not to mention two more of Shaw's crew is not here."

"So she is probably with them." Dom said with a nod. "Which mean she is alive."

"How do you know that?" Gisele questioned.

Dom looked over at her. "Shaw may be killer but I don't think he would kill her...not now at least." He looked back at Letty who had her jacket off as she stared down at picture, he could tell she was worried about Nicole.

"Jesus Christ." The Commander of the base that the team were in had spoke up, he was talking to Hobbs and Riley. "I can't believe they stole a 70-ton tank for a three ounce computer chip."

Hobbs pointed down at his hand. "That 3-ounce computer chip is more deadly than 1,000 of those tanks."

The Commander looked over at Letty who was sitting on the steel side staircase in deep thought. "What about her?" He pointed, she looked over at him.

"Not her." Dom cut in as he broke his conversation with the team.

"She was working with Shaw." He said.

"Was." Letty looked over at him for saying that. "But she's always been one of us." He said making that last part clear.

Hobbs nodded. "Let's give them a minute." He motioned Riley and the Commander to follow him.

A couple minutes passed as Letty was still staring down at the picture of her and Nicole, she needed to find out where she was. The only person to ask would be Shaw, she looked up when she saw Dom alone on the upper area and gave a sigh before getting up and beginning to walk.

Brian stopped her making her take a step back. "Hey, Letty." He let out a sigh as he looked at her with a guilty expression. "Look, I don't even know how to say this to you but everything that's happened here and between you and Nicole it is because of me. I'm the one that put you undercover and I led Braga right to Nicole-"

"Stop." Letty cut him off with a shake of her head, she saw that he truly meant that he was sorry. "I may not remember anything but I know one thing about myself." She gave him a stern look. "Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to and the same goes for Nicole, okay?"

"Yeah." Brian nodded.

Letty gave him a slight smile, she patted his arm as she walked past him. Going up the other steel side stairs she saw Dom leaned back in thought.

"Can I ask you something?" She walked over so she was standing a little ways in front of him, Dom simply looked over at her. "How did you know that there would be a car there to break our fall?" It was a question that was dwelling on her since it happened.

"I didn't." Dom said truthfully making her give him a look. "Some things you just have to take on faith."

Letty went to say something but Hobbs had cut her off.

"Hey, Toretto!" He called out getting everybody's attention, Dom got up and walked down the steps followed by Letty. "Got something you might wanna hear." Hobbs shoved Owen forward, the rest of his team stayed cuffed with soldiers watching them as everybody had gathered around.

Owen came to a stop a couple feet away from Dom, he smirked looking at his entire team. "You guys really think you've won." He said generally amused. "This code you live by, it's the very reason why you weren't even in the game." Owen looked at all of them before back at Dom who was giving him a serious look. "I told you exactly what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away Toretto but you didn't listen. I told you I can reach out and break you whenever I want...and I have." He nodded, he looked around fake curious. "Where's Nicole, Letty?" She glared over at him as he smirked. "You were stupid for letting her go off alone and Toretto you were more idiotic for letting her leave. And because you did, that opened a bigger window for me and now I got her so I guess you lost that round." Owen shrugs as the whole team glared at him, Dom felt the rage building in his chest and was trying to keep his composure. "Maybe you should call Mia." He said over to Brian with a smirk, Dom's eyes widen. "I bet she is happy to see Nicole in person again."

Brian shook his head as he pulled out his phone, he hoped for once that Shaw was bluffing. Pressing the phone to his ear he let it ring a couple times, somebody finally picked up. "Mia?"

"Brian!" Mia cried out through the other end.

Not wasting anytime he rushed over and knocked Owen hard across the jaw, Tej and Roman had pulled him back with some more soldiers.

"Let me go!" Brian yanked away from all of them as he held the back of his head worried.

Letty shook her head, it was all her fault for letting Nicole leave with them earlier. Something was telling her not to and she should have trusted that feeling and just left the night that she had confronted Shaw about knowing why Nicole was there.

Owen spit out the blood as he stumbled back to his stance, he chuckled looking back at Dom. "So, this is how it's gonna go down." He said. "You're gonna cut me loose from these cuffs, you're gonna hand me the chip, I'm gonna walk out of here and you're not gonna follow."

The Commander gave him a look. "You must be joking." He scoffed.

"Look at his face, both of them." Owen said taunting Dom and Letty with a smirk, he continued to give him a true death glare. "Ask them if I'm joking."

"Two hostages does not outweigh the threat to millions." The Commander said, the team and even Hobbs brows furrowed from hearing this. "I'm sorry, but this changes nothing." He says sternly.

Hobbs quickly took out his gun and took it off safety, he pointed it at the Commander's head. The military guys started aiming their guns at everyone but mostly Hobbs.

"It changes everything." Hobbs said in a serious tone, Dom gave him a look of almost shock for standing up like that. "You tell your men to stand down."

The Commander looked at them and nodded. "Stand down." They all lowered their guns still a bit skeptical."

Hobbs kept his gun on him. "Toretto." He spoke up getting Dom's attention. "I need you to know the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip. Words like 'amnest and "pardon' walk out with him."

An image of Nicole flashed through his mind, he couldn't bring her home last time but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He promised her she would go back home, her and Letty and that was exactly what he was gonna make happen no matter what it took.

Dom looked back to Owen. "Those words went out the day we were born."He said as Owen scoffed a smirk.

Hobbs nodded to Riley who started unhooking the cuffs of Shaw, Delinger, Adolphson, and Jah. One of the soldiers handed him the case with the chip in it making him take it and begin to leave.

Owen stopped and looked back at them. "Coming, babe?" His eyes went to Letty.

Everybody looked between Letty and Shaw as if wondering what she was gonna do. She was thinking about going to get Nicole back.

"Of course." Riley spoke up, they all looked at her shocked as she just smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Owen couldn't help but smile at their faces, all of their reactions was priceless. "Like I said, you were never in the game." He said to Dom. "If I see you on the horizon, I'll make the call and the girl's dead and that goes for Nicole as well."

They left and got into their cars, they made there way down the landing as he had just got the call that the plane was now on it's way.

"So, what about Toretto's sister?" Riley asked looking over at Shaw while she was reloading her gun.

He took out his phone. "There's no need for her anymore but I'm keeping the kid." Dialing a number, his brows furrowed when the signal had dropped making his call not go through. "I should have known." Owen frowned.

The team were back in the base and packing up to leave, Tej was working on the computer. "I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum." He said as Roman had loaded up a shotgun and passed it to Dom who grabbed it with one hand. "I don't know how long it's gonna last though."

Dom nodded. "Then let's move." He said as the team agreed and began going to their cars.

"I'm coming with you." Letty said as she had her coat hooked on her shoulder.

"You sure?" Dom asked as the team was giving her surprised looks.

"He's got my daughter." Letty put her coat on as she walked past them. "I'm damn sure." She said seriously, nobody questioned it as she got in the back of a car.

Dom and Brian got in the front of the car Letty was in, the base filled with sounds of engines reeving, Dom put the car in gear before quickly pulling off with the rest following behind him.

* * *

Whew! Sorry that this chapter took so long guys but I had a lot to do considering I graduate in another week so I have been busy with that. But I hope people are still here with me on this story even when I give late updates, anyway the best scene for me is coming up. It might be done in three chapters but then again it might be done in two I'm not sure but I will be doing time skip chapters afterwards. I'm happy to do them because I finally get to put Letty, Dom, and Nicole back in the same house as a family but raising a teenager and living with a woman who barley remembers you is anything but easy. But hopefully Dom will get through it, leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Until next time!

 **Chapter 31- You Don't Control Me Anymore!**


	31. You Don't Control Me Anymore!

_A/N_ _\- Thanks for the reviews guys! Since people do wanna see me do Furious 7 then I will and the good thing is the 8th movie is coming out next year. Anyway enough of my talking, here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

All the cars drove down the lane following Shaw and his crew.

Roman and Tej were driving in one of the military jeeps. "Where the hell does this dude think he's going?" Roman questioned. "We're on an army base, he's trapped."

A large plane flew over top of them, everybody looked on shocked at how big it was.

Tej shook his head. "Wow, you just had to open your mouth." He threw his hand up. "Now we got a big ass plane to deal with."

"That ain't a plane." Roman said looking up the plane wide eyed. "That's a planet."

The plane tires lowered as it started lowering down in front of the other cars, the back flap opened up.

Letty who was in the car with Dom and Brian had caught this. "Their as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane."

Brian kept his look ahead on the plane. "Then we don't let him get away."

Dom nodded. "Let's end this thing...ride or die."

Brian looked over at him as they shared the same look. "Ride or die."

Dom switched gears as he speeded up, Han who was in the car with Giesele had crashed against Adolphson car pushing him out the way. Hobbs had hit up against Jah and Delinger from behind while Owen had already went up the flap, Dom swerved to the left to avoid the collision and continued forward.

Owen and Riley had got out the car while Vegh and Klaus had shoved Mia forward, Klaus pushed Nicole forward. She stumbled a bit to keep her balance as she was still feeling the after affect of the tranq that Vegh shot her with.

"There she is." Owen smirked at her, even though her hair was in her face he could tell she was glaring at him.

Riley cocked her gun back as she closed the car door and started walking forward, hearing the sound of tires screeching had caught everyone's attention. A car pulled up inside the plane and hit Riley, she tumbled over the top of it before landing on the floor.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Nicole spun to the left to kick Vegh back into some of the boxes that were on the plane. She grabbed Mia's hand as both of them ran towards the back of the plane, a shotgun could be heard going off multiple times. Nicole didn't need to see to know that was her dad and Brian, she had a good feeling her mother was with them to. Hearing sounds behind them, Nicole pushed Mia in front of her so she was out of harms way.

Meanwhile at the front, Dom was chasing after Owen while Brian had got out but was quickly grabbed and chokeslammed on top of the car by Klaus. Letty got out the car with her gun ready, she closed the door behind her and stayed low as she started walking to look for Nicole.

Riley quickly appeared, she punched her and grabbed a hold of the gun and tried to shove it close to her face while trying to pull the trigger. Letty moved the gun away from her face just in time as a gunshot had went off, both women fought for control over the gun and pointed it to the ground as more shots went off. Riley drove her elbow in Letty's chest sending her back, she spun and pulled the trigger multiple times but it was out of bullets.

Letty caught this, she slapped the gun away before landing a hard punch to the side of her face. Riley grabbed her in a head lock before throwing her to the side, Letty stumbled back and was quickly knocked down by a spinning heel kick.

Mia and Nicole kept running to the back, they went to turn the corner but Nicole was tackled down by Owen, catching this she turned around. "Nicole!"

Taking her feet, she got them under his stomach and kicked him over her on to the floor. "Go, Mia!" She gave her aunt a look before sending her a smile. "I'll be fine...I promise." Mia gave her a hesitant look before running off without her, she turned back around when she saw him getting up.

He grabbed her by the jacket, Nicole kneed him before kicking him back, he grabbed her in a headlock and tightened his grip on her. "I gave you an order to take them out and what did you do Nicole?" She was struggling for air as she was trying to get him off her. "You betrayed me and worst of all you made a mistake, I wanted to keep you but I don't think I can really trust you like I once did."

Nicole hands went to her hip, pulling out the knife she stabbed him in his side, he let out a yell of a pain before letting her go and pushing her forward. She fell forward against the boxes, his face turned into a frown of anger as he grabbed her before she could run away from him. He yanked he back by her her hair, and slammed her against the boxes before up against the plane wall making her cry out in pain.

Owen kept his grip on her hair, he turned her face to look up at him as he heard her mumble something. "What did you say to me?" His brows furrowed.

"I said go to hell." Nicole gritted out.

Taking her knife, she threw it as it went past his face and landed on a box across the way. Owen looked from the box to back at her with a winning smirk. "Loosing your touch love?"

She matched his smirk. "No, but you are."

In one quick move Nicole snatched the knife that he would always keep strapped to his side, she spun around and used the knife to cut her hair before kicking him back into the crates. Some of her hair fell on the floor, the rest fell down by her shoulders as her hair was now a little past her shoulders, the rest of it fell over her eyes.

Owen turned around to look at her wide eyed, he let the bundle of hair he was still holding go and fall to the floor. Nicole looked at him with a glare as she shook her head at him. "You don't control me anymore Owen, I'm going home."

"We will see about that." Owen said as he went to take a step to her.

The boxes in front of them was quickly pushed over, Owen jumped back to avoid being hit as did Nicole. She looked back and was surprised to see Mia standing there, she ran over and helped Nicole up. "I thought I told you to go Mia."

"Not without you." Mia grabbed her hand and sent her a smile, she saw Owen was getting up and pulled her along. "Come on, we gotta go now!" They both ran off as Owen got up and took the other way to cut them off, she pulled her down to the other way and found a small strip for both of them to run down. "Go he's right there." Mia pushed Nicole in front of her as they ran faster down the small strip.

Owen came to a stop in front of the wall just missing them, he looked back at Vegh who had finally caught up with them. "Tell them to take off!" He said back to her before running back after Nicole and Mia.

Both of the girls ran as they were making their way to the front, Brian looked over as he saw Nicole and Mia running behind her. Using his foot he kicked Klaus off of him and rolled away from a punch making him punch the roof of the car instead, he jumped on the other car.

Jumping off he caught Owen just in time as he came to a running stop, Brian punched him hard across the face as the two of them started fighting. Mia stopped running once she heard fighting, a look of relief washed over her when she had saw Brian. She turned around to see Nicole wasn't there anymore and started scanning the area looking for her.

Nicole had ran around the car to look for Letty or Dom, she let out a sound of frustration before running on the other side of where Owen and Brian was. Seeing something made her stop, she saw her dad but she then saw Klaus going after him. "Dad look out!"

Dom looked up from hearing Nicole's voice, he turned to see Klaus rushing at him and got pushed back into one of the crates. He got up and knocked Klaus across the face with the gun, he shook it off and took the shotgun from him and threw it to the side making Nicole's eyes widen in shock. Klaus grabbed Dom by the back of the neck with both hands and threw him up against the steel before throwing him against some of the packaged cargo and let him go.

Nicole was about to run over to him until she looked over to see Brian and Owen still fighting with one another. Brian was landing punch after punch until Owen blocked the next one and landed a sharp kick in his leg before kneeing him in the face. Looking up, Nicole hopped on the car before getting jumping on top of the cargo that her dad was still on the floor down below recovering by.

Owen looked down at Brian with a sadistic look before looking to his left and grabbing a steel pipe, Dom was finally getting back up to his feet. He walked back in front of Brian and raised the pipe up to hit him wit it.

"No!" Mia screamed.

Nicole ran from on top of the cargo, she jumped off and hit Klaus with a dropkick in the face, he fell back into the crates and knocked Owen down in the process as Brian fell back from impact. Mia went to him and helped him up, Brian looked at Nicole wide eyed still not believing that was her that did that. She held her arm that was now sore from falling on the hard plane floor not to mention her back was still in pain from her fight with Owen, she looked back at the two of them.

"Nicole." Brian called out.

"Go!" She pointed to the cars.

Brian knew Dom was with her so she would still be okay. "Come on. Let's go." He pulled Mia with him as he jogged off.

Hearing crates falling, Nicole looked up to see some tumbling down ready to fall on top of her. Dom quickly grabbed Nicole and pulled her back just in time as they fell down where she once was, he held her as the two of them fell back.

Letty got up from being knocked on the floor by Riley who ran to her, she went to kick her but got her foot swept to the side. She landed a punch to the side of her face before ducking under a punch and elbowing her in her back, Letty spun Riley around and slammed her face first on the side of the car which sent her stumbling back.

Dom looked down at Nicole and was helping her up. "Go find your mother."

"But-"

"Nicole do what I say right now, go." He pointed.

She gave in and started to leave, Owen was getting up as she did, he grabbed the pipe and went to swing it as she was going past. Nicole ducked as Dom grabbed his arm and started hitting Owen with punch after punch, she jogged away from the scene but turned back around when she heard more commotion. Klaus had pulled Dom off of Owen and stepped forward to throw a punch but was quickly met with a punch that sent him falling back.

"You gotta be joking." Nicole scoffed out a smirk. Hobbs and her dad was standing side by side ready for a fight as Owen and Klaus were glaring at the two of them ready to go as well. "I guess even enemies can become friends." She mumbled before running off to find Letty. "Mom!" She looked in the cars but didn't see her, her eyes scanned the area. "Mommy!" Hearing the sound of two women fighting, she snapped her head to the right and went to take a step but noticed something on the floor. It was the harpoon gun that Tej had fixed up, she picked it up and took it with her as she ran in that direction to find Letty.

Riley was still trying to recover from being slammed up against the car, Letty kneed her in the stomach before kicking her forward to fall back on the on the floor. Turning around she saw the gun and quickly went for it, Letty ran after her and got to her just in time as she had picked it up. She pushed Riley against the wall as she pushed her back into the crates, both girls fell to the floor.

Getting up first, Riley grabbed Letty up by the throat and slammed her against the wall as she started choking her with a smirk. Giving her a glare, Letty started fighting back, she took her hands and grabbed her cheek tugging it as she used her other hand to reach for the lever.

Letty managed to get a good reach before hitting it, the power of the wind pulled Riley as she took Letty with her and threw her to the side. Riley held on to the open door leading to the outside of the plane, she kicked Letty back into the boxes when she saw her coming towards her again and pulled herself back in the plane more.

Nicole finally appeared to see this. "Hey!" She called out getting both of their attention, she looked over at Riley before throwing the harpoon gun to her mother.

Letty who was still on the floor had caught it, she aimed at Riley who now looked at her wide eyed. Flipping the switch the harpoon of the gun poked out as she looked back at her. "Wrong team, bitch."

She looked over at Nicole who sent her a wink. "What she said."

Letty pulled the trigger, the harpoon gun shout out and hit Riley sending her out the open door of the plane with a scream. Throwing the gun to the side she held on to the boxes as she made it up to her feet and made her way to Nicole who met her halfway.

Pulling her into a hug, she let out a sigh and hugged her back. "Not bad for a kid huh?" Nicole joked.

"Not bad at all." Letty smirked, she noticed Nicole's hair was shorter then it once was and was going to question it but now wasn't the time.

They pulled away and walked a bit away from the door to avoid being pulled out by the wind, they felt the plane shake and start to feel weird. "What the heck are they doing out there?" Nicole questioned as the boxes and stuff started sliding downwards.

"You two alright?" Hobbs looked at the two of them.

Letty nodded. "Yeah, we're okay."

He gave them a nod before making his way over to the open door, Nicole felt herself sliding back, Letty went to grab her but was shocked when Dom had beat her to it. He pulled her back over and stood between them, Nicole held on to him to keep from falling as Letty held on the the boxes, he rested a hand on her arm while the plane shook again.

Roman who was in the jeep with Tej had looked up to see Hobbs above them. "Tej! Keep her steady!" He gave Hobbs the motion to come down with a hand.

Hobbs looked back at Dom. "We gotta move, it's going down!"

Dom nodded. "Go!" He motioned for him to leave, Hobbs had jumped down and landed in the back of the jeep before looking back up for them. Dom led Nicole and Letty over by the door. "Go, now!"

"Your coming with us right? Right?" Nicole looked at him but didn't get an answer. "Dad!"

"I'll be right behind you, now go with your mother." Dom looked at her, she had tears clouding her vision as she blinked a couple times.. "Go with your mother."

"Come on, Nicole." Letty grabbed her hand as they went to the edge, she looked back at Dom and gave him that look in so many words that said 'don't die'.

"Let's move, move, move!" Roman called out.

Letty and Nicole nodded to each other before jumping out and down in to the jeep, they lost their balance a bit but Hobbs had caught them to balance them out.

Looking back up, she saw Dom in the doorway of the plane and motioned a hand for him to jump. "Come on!" She called out, he looked down but once he saw Shaw running off with the small briefcase making him run back inside. "Dom!" Letty shouted.

Nicole looked up seeing that her dad wasn't there anymore and figured that he went after somebody and she knew the only person that had to be was Owen. All the cars had to speed up as the plane was starting to come down, the first jet hit the runway and exploded which caused the whole side to catch fire.

Brian looked back as he was in the car with Mia who kept glancing back up at the mirror with concerned eyes, the plane was now coming down fully. It hit the ground with a loud boom as it exploded, the whole plane was now on fire as it was being dragged down the lane.

Hobbs, Letty, and Nicole looked back at the plane when the front part had now blew up. "No." Nicole shook her head as she was about to start crying from knowing Dom was still in there.

A car burst out from the front making Letty and Nicole sigh in relief, it was short lived when the car got flipped and started quickly tumbling to the back of the burning plane. Letty eyes widen as Nicole felt like her heart had just stopped, she told her dad she was sorry but there was so much they still needed to talk about. He couldn't die on her, she may not say it but she still needed him and she will probably forever need him.

The plane came to a stop, all three cars came to a stop a little ways away from it as the plane continued burning. Nicole had jumped past Hobbs, she let her feet hit the ground as she looked around not wanting to believe it. Letty jumped out and came to stand next to her, the two of them were panicking slowly as both of them felt ready to cry at any minute.

Letty didn't remember everything about Dom but she had closeness with him that Owen or no guy could ever replace she didn't want another guy. Of course it was gonna be hard but she felt safe with him, she cared about him and they still had a kid to raise and Nicole needed him just as much as she did. It was weird feelings there but memory or not she couldn't see herself with anybody else and didn't know why yet but if he died apart of her felt like it would die to.

Mia and Brian quickly got out of the car, Brian walked around as his eyes scanned the area looking for Dom as well. He could't be gone, they came so far and finally got both Nicole and Letty back and they needed him. Han had got out the car with a sad look, he had already lost Gisele and he didn't wanna loose his friend next. Roman had stood up next to Hobbs who surprisingly had a look of concern on his face as well.

Nicole stepped forward a bit more as she continued looking around the burning area, she started to look down when a pain came to her chest. Catching something out the corner of her eye, she looked up and had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Dom was walking from the back of the burning plane, she smiled and quickly ran off with Letty following behind her. Mia smiled before hugging Brian who nodded in approval and gave a slight smile before hugging her back. Roman, Tej, Hobbs, and Han had all felt relieved from seeing Dom walk out.

Letty walked behind Nicole who continued running, Dom walked with a slight limp but came to a stop when he saw the two of them approaching him.

Nicole stopped in front of him, she saw the case in his hand as this made her look back up at him. "I-Is it over?"

"Yeah." Dom nodded. "It's all over."

Letty walked up to them getting their attention, she looked at Nicole before back up at him. "Don't ever do that again." She said sternly but her voice cracked a bit.

Dom looked down at them, he was caught off guard as both girls hugged him tightly. He put his arms around them before hugging them both back just as tight, he had got them both back and now it was time to take them home where they belonged.

Mia watched this with a smile, she knew all he wanted was Nicole and Letty back with him and now he got it. She looked back at Han and noticed something, her brows furrowed. "Where's Gisele?" She broke away from Brian and walked over to him. "Where's Gisele?" Mia asked again, she could see Han on the verge of tears and shook her head before hugging him. Brian walked over as him and Mia pulled apart, he pulled Han into a hug and rubbed his back knowing exactly how he felt about Giesle.

Hobbs had hopped out of the jeep as he saw Dom making his way over to him, he was holding Letty's hand as Nicole had hers. "So this is worth billions, huh?" He asked as he stopped in front of Hobbs and he handed it over to him, Letty and Nicole looked from the case to Hobbs.

Letting out a sigh he nodded. "Yes, it is." He took the case looking it over before looking up at Dom with a slight smile. "Name your price, Dom."

Dom looked down at Letty and Nicole, he smiled at them before looking back up at Hobbs. "1327." Was all he said, everybody shared confused looks except for Nicole who had a slight grin on her face.

* * *

I didn't think I would get all of that into one chapter but I did and I got the hair cutting scene from a fellow reviewer, I actually liked that idea. Nicole hair is cut but it will be the same lengths as Letty was in The Fast & The Furious just a bit brighter in brown color, anyway do not forget to leave me a review for this chapter. The next chapter is behind it so don't forget to check it out too!

 **Chapter 32- Home Sweet Home**


	32. Home Sweet Home

_A/N- I finished the sixth movie and I feel like I did a pretty good job with it if I do say so myself but I could be wrong, people may think otherwise. But we all know what's coming up after this, I will be doing a couple time skip chapters and I might do more then I usually do since there is a lot of stuff to work with. Jack was two in Furious 7 which means Nicole will be 17 going on 18 then. So we are looking at a two year gap here which means I will do 4 chapters of her being 15 and 4 of them of her being 16 and then like two or three of them while she is 17. So it will be a while before I start Furious 7 but I will be doing it, I just hope Fast 8 won't be hard to put Nicole in so I can do that one when it comes out to. Anyway here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 32_

A week had passed since the Owen Shaw incident and everybody was back home. The house was still in good condition it just needed some touch ups here and there and Dom already said he would start on that next week. Mia, Brian, and Jack were going to be living with him, Letty, and Nicole for a while but nobody was complaining. Things were still a little ruff considering Gisele's funeral was a couple days ago, Han wasn't really showing it but they knew he was still hurting.

Early the next morning, Nicole had got up and got ready to leave out since Hobbs was doing her a huge favor. She had a test to take and if she passed she would be able to be in her right grade and graduate on time with her friends. Not to mention Gia had practically tackled her to the ground when she saw she wasn't dead like people said she was.

Roman, Han, and Tej would be leaving soon so Dom decided to throw a family barbecue later just like old times to lift everybody's spirits up a bit.

Nicole got out the shower and was getting dressed. She wore a white tank top, a pair of bootcut, cargo gray pants with pockets on the side and pair of converse. Her cross chain had hung down, she had brushed her hair that was wore straightened out as it was the same lengths as her mother's once was and she even wore it parted in the middle like her.

Walking downstairs, Nicole spotted Mia in the kitchen. "Hey, Mia."

Mia turned around from the sink. "Hey, you're up early. You know the gathering doesn't start until later though, right?"

"I know but I gotta go handle some stuff at school if I wanna make it out of there on time." Nicole went over to Jack who was sitting in his high chair. "Morning kid." She messed with his nose as he giggled trying to grab her hand. "Yeah, I can call you a kid because I'm WAY older then you."

"Are you bullying my kid at early age?" Mia raised a brow amused.

"Just a tiny bit." Nicole says as she was making faces at Jack causing him to laugh. "I'm gonna be his favorite cousin."

"Your his only cousin Nicole." Mia reminded with a playful eye roll.

"Which means I'm his favorite and I like that you had a boy but when you and Brian do try again, can you have a girl?"

Mia let out a laugh. "I will try my best." She looked over at Nicole who now with that new hairstyle looked like her mother more then ever now.

A smile eased it's way on to her lips as everything they been through these past couple years had felt like nothing more then a bad dream. The only difference is Nicole was now older then she was back then, she was still there physically but mentally she could tell Nicole was still hurting from what she had to go through.

Dom had walked into the kitchen to see Nicole making faces at Jack who was just laughing it up, he looked to Mia with a raised brow as she just shrugged.

Letty was dressed as she walked in but stopped seeing Nicole, her brows furrowed. "What are you doing Nicky?"

"Teaching Jack funny faces." Nicole answered while making another one.

"That's your kid." Letty pointed to Dom as she walked in to the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"So when she does weird things she's mine?" He asked.

Letty pulled a water out and nodded. "Yup." She took a sip of it before looking back at him with a smirk.

Dom gave her a slight smile, they were still talking on how they were gonna go about things but both of them knew it would take time for her to get her full memory back. Letty had already made it clear she was staying with him, they slept in the same bed and nothing was weird about it to her. He had explain to her everything about Elena and Letty just shook it off as she saw no reason to really get mad at him since he thought her and Nicole were gone.

"Nicole what time are you supposed to leave?" Mia asked.

"Eight thirty, why?" Nicole looked back at her.

"It's eight ten now." Mia pointed to the clock.

"Oh, snap." Nicole jumped up, she grabbed her back pack but stopped. "Hey, dad can you drive me there? Please?" She asked pulling on his arm.

"Now what happened to your car?" Dom questioned with a smirk.

Nicole playfully glared at him. "You know mom took my keys as punishment for street racing and I can't get them back until I get my official license."

"You know if you were normal I could just punish you like a normal parent." Letty says.

"I get my not normal ness from you." Nicole pointed at her.

Dom let out a chuckle. "Come on, kid." He put his hand on top of her head as they headed out the back.

"Bye guys, see you later." Nicole waved.

Mia waved. "See you."

"Good luck!" Letty called out as they left.

Nicole got in the front seat of the Charger with Dom, he started up the car before pulling out the driveway and down the street. The car was fixed up and had a new black paint job to it as it didn't even look like the same car she saw when she was a little girl. She sat back in the seat and put the window down as she looked out a the scene, it felt good to be back home again. Although she could say she is the only one of her classmates that has been to Russia, London and other continents in one year.

"Hey." Dom spoke up when he noticed how quite she was.

"Huh?" Nicole snapped out of her trance and looked over at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Nicole nodded with a smile. "I was just thinking about how much I probably missed around here, do you think Han is going to be okay though?"

He nodded. "Han is a strong guy, it will take some time but he will get through it like everything else."

"Hope so." Nicole's smile dropped. "Will you teach me how to drive?"

Dom pulled up in front of the school, he parked. "You already know how to drive Nicky."

"The right way." She said. "Shaw taught me but I still want you to teach me how to drive and street race in the future just putting that last one out there."

"I will re teach you how to drive and we will talk about that last one." He said, he saw her disappointed look. "I know you wanna street race but I don't need you going back to that scene anytime soon unless I'm with you."

"But I can handle myself." Nicole sighed.

"I'm aware of that and you need to be aware I just go you and your mom back two weeks ago. Street racing can wait but I need to make sure your all right up there." Dom pointed up to her head. "No kid goes through that and is gonna be perfectly fine."

"Owen is gone so I got nothing to be afraid of." Nicole shrugged, she looked down. "I'm seriously fine when it comes to all of it."

"You gonna look me in my eye the next time you tell me that?" He asked, she looked up at him with a sigh. "We will talk more about this later." He rested a hand on the back of her head and kissed the top of her head. "Go on before your late."

"Okay." Nicole grabbed her bag and got out of the car, she bent down sending him a weak smile. "See you later daddy, love you." She closed the door before walking off.

"Love you too." He called out."

Dom watched her until she walked in the school building, he pulled off and made his way back to the house to set up for later on as Roman, and Tej would be over later to help. Once back home, he parked the car in the driveway before getting out and closing the door. Letty had walked outside just in time to see him, she walked over to him and noticed his look.

"You good?" Letty asked, he didn't reply. "This about Nicole isn't it?"

"Yeah." Dom leaned back on the side of the car.

Letty sighed. "Just give her some time, she's excited about being back home so what she did with Owen won't really hit her until later."

"That smile she gives us...it has to be the most saddest smile I ever saw on her." He said.

"I see it to." She nodded.

"It's the same one you been giving me to." He looked over to her, Letty's body stiffened as she looked down. "You know when you want to talk or have questions about something-" Dom put his arm around her shoulders making her body go back to relaxed. "I'm gonna be here for you."

Letty looked to the side before up at him, the look he was giving her had sent a pain to her chest. "Was I good to you?" She questioned. "As your girlfriend?"

Dom wanted to correct her but decided that probably wasn't best right now, he would just wait until all of that comes back to her. "You were more then just good Letty, you were hard headed though."

"That's obvious." Letty chuckled, she leaned over hugging him and rested her head on his chest. "Obviously I wasn't to hard headed, you still put up with me."

"No, you were." Dom looked down. "I just learned how to deal with it."

"That so, huh?" She raised a brow up at him amused, he nodded making her roll her eyes. "Well come on Mr. deal with it, we got stuff to do for later." They headed back inside the house.

 **Later that afternoon**

The rest of the family was there as everything was set up, Mia and Brian were showing Jack around the backyard. Dom and Letty were by his Charger talking as both of them had a beer in hand, Roman was on grill duty since he said that was his 'hidden talent'.

Tej walked out with another plate of meat. "Don't burn it this time, please?" He sat it on the table next to the grill.

"I never go and burn it, man." Roman said back to him, Han sat on the steps with a beer as he shook his head at the two of them.

"The air quality here is lousy, the traffic is bad but I think you'll learn to like this place." Brian said looking down at Jack.

"Yeah." Mia bent down to play with his hands as he was in Brian's arms. "And here you've got your own garage, so you can build a car with daddy."

"We'll be building a car?" Brian repeated.

Dom heard this and looked over to them. "First car better be a Charger, Jack."

"You mean Skyline." Brian corrected as Letty and Mia laughed.

"Like I said, he's a Toretto." Dom says.

Brian shook his head. "You're confusing the kid."

Taking Letty's hand, he walked over there with her. "Mia, you're gonna let him get away with this?"

"What about Nicole's first car?" Brian pointed out. "Her first car that she drove wasn't a Charger."

"Those don't count, see when I teach her then her first official car will be a Charger. My kid already knows this, her car has to be a Charger." Dom said. "No if, and, or but about it."

"Now what if she gets a Skyline?" Brian raised a brow.

Dom chuckled. "Not at this address."

Letty laughed. "Are you gonna disown our daughter if she gets a Skyline?"

"It's a sin in this household." Dom shrugged. "Especially with the Toretto last name."

"Oh, it is not." Mia rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You are not disowning my niece because of a car."

Nicole ran up the side of the drive way. "I did it! I did it!" She called out getting everybody's attention. "I passed it!"

She practically jumped on her dad who caught her with one arm, he chuckled giving her a short swing around. "I knew you would." He lowered her feet to the ground. "Let me see it." Dom says taking the paper from her.

"I'm so proud of you." Letty hugged her. "I told you, you had this." She fixed her hair for her.

"Congratulations Nicole." Brian said.

"Yeah, now I know we can look for Prom dresses in the future." Mia smirked.

"Wait a minute, hold up." Nicole held up a hand getting a laugh from them. "I'm not going to Prom."

"And why not?" Mia put her hand on her hip.

"Prom is for girly girls." Letty said. "And Nicole is far from it."

"I went to my prom." Mia said.

Nicole raised a brow. "So you see her point?" Mia waved them off getting a laugh from them, she went back by her dad. "Did you see that math score?" She pointed.

"Oh, I see it." Dom nodded. "Three points away from one hundred." He high fived her.

Roman looked up when he saw Hobbs and Elena walking up the driveway. "Hey Mia, you better hide your baby oil." He called out as Tej chuckled by him before he began drinking his beer. "I'm just playing." He put a hand up.

"You better hide that big-ass forehead." Hobbs said back to him.

Tej did a spit take as he started laughing at that, Roman shrugged it off. "I was just joking but whatever. Definitely not that funny."

Hobbs approached all of them. "It's official, you're all free."

"What about me?" Nicole asked.

"Well as far as the database shows, Hailey Shaw died on that plane crash so nobody will be looking for her. But Nicole Toretto's record still remains clean." Hobbs says.

Nicole gave him a look before smiling. "Thank, you." She nodded up at him. "I don't care what people say Hobbs, you aren't that bad."

"That's as close as a compliment that I'm getting from you mini Toretto." Hobbs said, she nodded. "Like father like daughter." He scoffed with a shake of his head. "It wasn't half bad, having you work for me."

Dom rumbled out a chuckle. "We all know you were working for me, Hobbs."

"Agree to disagree." Brian chuckled, he put his arm around Mia and sent Hobbs a nod. "Thank, you."

Hobbs nodded. "Good luck."

Nicole had walked over by the grill, smelling something, she made a face. "Is something burning?"

"Oh shit." Roman cursed as he flipped a burger over.

"See what I tell you." Tej said, Nicole started laughing.

Letty walked over to the woman that was standing back. "Elena?"

"Letty." Elena nodded with a small smile.

"This is gonna be awkward." Han pointed out.

"But sexy as hell." Roman and Tej said, Nicole and Han just looked over at them shaking their heads.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for him, for us." Letty said, she lightly slapped her shoulder. "It takes an amazing woman."

Elena looked back to Dom. "He's an amazing guy."

"Yeah, he is." Letty agreed.

Elena nodded. "Try to keep him out of trouble, huh?"

Letty let out a slight laugh. "Now, you know that's not gonna happen." She took a sip of her beer before lowering it.

"I know." Looking to her left, Elena noticed Nicole and smiled when she looked back to Letty. "She looks just like you, she is a beautiful girl and he always loved to talk about her."

Letty smiled. "Thanks and I can believe that. She may be the only thing that keeps him out of trouble before I do." She sent her a nod before walking off, she grabbed Nicole in a light headlock while walking past making her laugh and try to fight out.

Dom and Hobbs said their mutual goodbyes, he walked over to the car as Hobbs headed off. "Elena." She stopped and looked back at him. "You know you don't have to go."

Elena shook her head. "All this..." She motioned to the family. "This is your family, it's who you are." Holding up her badge, she showed it to him. "This is my family, this is who I am." Elena looked to Nicole. "She needs you now. You have them back, don't loose them again."

"I won't." Dom said sternly.

"Good." Elena smiled, patting his shoulder she walked off to catch up wit Hobbs.

"All right everybody, let's eat." Tej called it all.

"Who's burnt hamburger is that?" Mia pointed.

"Romans." Nicole and Tej said in unison while looking at him.

"I didn't mean to burn it." He said, he picked up a chip. "Come on, man let's get with it." Roman took a bit of it.

Brian pointed as he was in the midst of sitting down. "First bite, he's got grace."

"Brian is right Roman, house rules man. House rules." Nicole sat back in the chair next to Mia and jack.

"Can't I say a quick prayer?" Roman asked.

"Nope it's not just for us, it's for the card gods. Show some respect." Nicole said.

"I don't think car gods exists." Roman shook his head.

"Then people wouldn't get these amazing ideas for fast and new cars." She argued.

"Kids got a point." Han said.

Nicole smirked. "I won that debate." She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down.

"No you don't." Roman shook his head.

"She really do." Tej put in.

Dom shook his head at them, he came to stand next to Letty. "Any of this feel familiar to you?"

Letty got a good look around. "No." She looked up at him. "But it feels like home."

"That's good enough for me." Dom sat down as he pulled Letty to sit on his lap, he sat back and rested a hand on the back of Nicole's head making her smile. "Okay Roman, bless our table." He said with a sigh, he put his arm around her Letty but had his hand rested on her leg.

Everybody took somebody's hand and bowed their heads. "Father, thank you for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we've made because that's what makes us who we are." Nicole's look saddened once she heard that part, she closed her eyes. "Let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family. Thank you for bringing Letty and Nicole home and most of all, thank you for fast cars..."

* * *

That ends Fast & Furious 6, I really loved doing this the way I did. I wondered did I make a mistake by not putting her in Fast Five but come on I'm not the only one that didn't see Nicole fitting anywhere in that movie. I added Elena in but I didn't have her kiss Dom goodbye, it just ended on friendly levels as I personally don't mind her character. But now that the drama with Shaw is over, now comes the real drama and hardest test of them all...healing. Not to mention raising a teenager is never easy a GIRL teenager at that. Then you have to deal with your wife um I mean girlfriend, yeah that's what I mean to say...girlfriend but you have to deal with her and her memory loss. Things in the Toretto house is about to be anything but smooth sailing. Also thanks to all of you I am almost at 300 reviews, thank you so much! Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you in the next update!

 **Chapter 33- Nightmares**


	33. Nightmares

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm almost a couple away from 300 thanks to you guys so keep them coming, not to mention I will finally hit 40 chapters soon. Anyway I have to do some editing to the old chapters mostly because I kept calling Gia's cousin two different names. Lol first his name was Tony and then I called the boy Tyler but his name will originally be Tyler and I will go back to fix that and other mistakes that I made. But this is the start to the time skip it will be four chapters of now, four of her being sixteen and a three of them of her being seventeen as I slowly make my way to Furious 7._

* * *

 _Chapter 33_

Nicole walked out the school building with Gia. "I never been so freaking sleepy in my life." She yawned, she had on a pair of jean shorts with a gray v-neck shirt, a jean vest and a pair of converse.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night? We didn't stay on the phone that long." Gia said, her brow raised. "Did we?"

"No it's not you." Nicole waved her off. "I just haven't been sleeping like I should."

"Are you okay?"

Nicole nodded. "Of course."

Gia looked at her friend suspiciously. "Nicole, seriously?"

"Gia I'm fine." Nicole chuckled. "I swear between you and my dad, I don't know who thinks I'm loosing it first."

She put her hands up in defense. "Only because we care, but how is your mom?"

"She is okay, I mean she is there but not fully. It's just a.." Nicole trailed off with a hurtful look. "I have my mom back and she remembers me to a certain extent but I'm more worried about her and my dad."

"I thought you said they decided to stay together?"

"They did and are but I can see that look she gives him or both of us when we talk about past things that happened. She looks like she is left out and I hate to see her hurting like that but there's nothing I can do though." Nicole shrugged.

"That's true, your parents will work out their issues. Your dad jumped a highway for her for god sakes." Gia scoffed. "If that ain't commitment, I don't know what to tell you."

Nicole laughed. "I said the same thing."

Things were slowly getting back to normal, Roman and Tej had left a couple days ago and truth was she was really going to miss them. The ride to the airport with them was hilarious, mostly because the two of them were arguing the whole way there but they said they would be back around Thanksgiving time to visit. Han had left earlier today, she didn't tell her dad but Han had gave her a couple driving lessons before he left.

He taught her a new thing called Drifting and she quickly fell in love with it, he said he would teach her more when he would visit. Not to mention Han wanted her to come out Tokyo one day but of course when she brought it up to Dom he had said no in a quick hurry. It wasn't that he didn't trust Han to look after Nicole but he knew what kind of jobs he used to do and still does and didn't need her involved in that.

The sound of a car engine echoed through the area, a car pulled up making Gia sigh. "I knew he would come."

"Who's that?" Nicole brows furrowed.

"Take a wild guess?" Gia smirked.

Tyler got out of the car, he was now eighteen years old and had grew since the last time that they had saw each other. He wore a pair of jeans with a black tank top, his hair was still cut like it always was.

"Tyler!" Nicole called out, she ran over and jumped on him.

"Whoa." He chuckled as he caught her and spun her around. "Ghost girl Toretto." He lowered her feet to the ground. "What's up with you?" Tyler ruffled her hair.

Nicole swatted his hands away with a giggle. "Nothing and cut that out."

"Just couldn't wait to show back up huh?" Gia questioned.

"I kinda missed you two." He shrugged.

Gia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure that's the reason you came back early."

"It is." Tyler smirked. "Harry turned his shop into a garage and he is gonna give me a job there and I will be staying with you again." He slung his arm around Gia who gagged.

"You guys are cute." Nicole shook her head. "But I gotta get home before my dad has a heart attack."

"Come on, I'll drive you guys." Ryder motioned back to his car.

"You go with him Nicole, I got soccer practice in a few." Gia walked backwards towards the field.

"I thought you hated soccer?" Nicole raised a brow.

Gia shrugged. "Thought I try something new this year, but I'll call you later Nicole and I will see you at home annoying."

"You love me deep down." Tyler called out, Gia simply waved him off making him chuckle. "Come on." He nodded his head to the car.

Nicole got in the car with him, he started it back up before pulling away from the school. She looked the car over from the inside. "So your a Dodge Challenger guy now?"

"Yup, when you grow up your cars gotta grow up with you." Tyler shrugged, he smirked. "Nice haircut by the way."

"Huh?" Nicole felt a her hair. "Oh, yeah I kinda thought I needed a hair change." She played with a strand.

"You changed more then just you hair." He gave her a look. "If your wondering, Gia told me everything you told her."

"She can't hold water." Nicole threw her hands up.

Tyler laughed. "I just know how to get information out of her but seriously if you wanna talk about anything you know me and Gia's door is always open."

She sighed. "Why won't people just believe me when I say I'm fine."

"Because we all know what kind of girl you are and nobody goes through all of that and is just fine. Even I had some issues when I was doing things for Campos well Braga now." Tyler says. "It's not easy to try and go back to a normal life after stuff like that."

"Well it will be for me when people stop asking me if I'm okay ever five seconds, it's gets annoying after a while." Nicole sat back with a huff.

"That's true but it's only because people care though." Nicole gave him a look, he smiled and raised a brow. "Why the look?"

"Sine when are you Mr. Advice?" She smirked.

"Since I gotten older." He chuckled.

"Tyler, your only four years older then me dude." Nicole shook her head.

"Which means I got four years of age, wisdom, and maturity on you so, ha." He shot at her.

"That wasn't very mature." Nicole retorted.

Tyler glared at her. "Shut, up Nicole."

She started laughing and put her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay I hit a nerve."

"You and Gia always hit my nerves." Tyler rolled his eyes. "I take it back, I don't really miss you guys as much as I thought I did."

"Whatever you say." Nicole sung looking out the window. "...Liar." She said the last part lowly but he caught this and just smirked it off.

A silence fell between them, Nicole leaned against the window and felt herself dozing off until her phone rang in her pocket. She took it out and was about to answer it until the she recognized the number and quickly froze, she stared down at it shocked.

"You gonna answer that?" Tyler glanced over at her, he noticed the change in her facial expression. "Nicole."

"H-Huh? What is it?" She looked over at him.

"Are you gonna answer that." He pointed to her phone.

"Um no, it's not important." Nicole put her phone away.

He eyed her suspiciously but shook it off for now, he pulled up in front of her house. "He we are."

"Thanks, Tyler." She unbuckled her seat belt.

"Here." He gave her a piece of paper.

Nicole took it from him, her brows furrowed. "What's this?"

"My number. Just in case you need me or if Gia isn't available which is hardly." Tyler rolled his eyes.

She smiled. "Thanks." Getting out the car, she closed his door and waved once he pulled off down the street.

Nicole's smile dropped, she put the paper in her pocket before taking her phone out her pocket and throwing it to the ground. She stomped it a few times before slide kicking it into the street to hope somebody would run over it for good, she had forgot to get rid of it once she got back. That same number kept calling and she knew exactly who it was, she didn't want to answer or talk to anybody that reminded her of Shaw.

Letting out a sigh; she walked up the steps and headed inside the house to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Brian walk in from out back.

Brian sent her a nod. "Hey, Nicole."

"Oh, hey Brian." She sent him a smile. "Where is everybody?"

"Mia, Jack, and Letty had went to the store. Dom is in the garage." Brian pulled two beers out the fridge, he noticed her upset look. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Nicole nodded, she sat her school bag down on the counter.

"Nicole listen I actually wanted to talk to you." Brian said, she looked over at him. "I know you still probably hate me for what happened years ago and not to mention I got you involved with Braga but-"

"Brian stop." Nicole said cutting him off. "What happened back then did make me upset and it hurt because I started to think of you as my new third uncle to the family. You know the one that could shut Vince up sometimes." A pain came to her chest when she spoke about Vince, her father had told her what happened to him Brazil. "But what happened with Braga isn't entirely your fault, I take some blame there for being hard headed yah know."

"You can be a little stubborn." Brian nodded.

Nicole playfully glared at him. "My point is, you screwed up but were doing your best to try and fix it by getting me and my mom back for my dad. You gave up your badge and did something no guy did and that was be a good guy to my aunt Mia and a father to my little cousin. My grudges towards you are gone Brian and you still are that one annoying uncle that I can never fully get rid of." She sighed.

He chuckled. "Thanks and if you ever need anything, I'm here."

"I know you are." Nicole nodded with a small smile. "Can you talk my dad and mom into giving me my keys back early."

"Your on your own there kid." Brian shook his head.

"Worth a shot." She smirked, she remembered something. "Hey Brian, can a person track my cell phone?"

"The cell phone you currently have now?" His brow raised.

"Yeah."

"There is a possibility if the card is still in it, why would you wanna know something like that?" He asked.

Nicole bit her lip nervously. "Just a little debate me and my friend Gia got into."

Dom walked in through the back door. "I sent you in for a beer thirty minutes ago O'Connor." He saw Nicole and gave her a weird look as she looked just completely off. "Nicky."

"Mhm?" She answered, her head stayed down as her eyes remained on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked.

"I was just talking to Brian but I will be right back." Nicole jogged out the kitchen.

They heard the front door close, Dom let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You alright?" Brian asked.

Dom looked over at him. "Your asking the wrong person that question."

"Why don't you just get Nicole a therapist?"

He let out a laugh as he took his beer from him. "You met her, do you think that Nicole is gonna sit down and tell some random person about her past?" Brian gave him a look knowing he was right. "I mean she tells me some of the jobs Shaw had her do but when I try to go deeper into it she shuts me out. Letty tried getting more out of her but when it came to talk about Shaw...she shut her out to."

Brian leaned back against the counter. "He still has her." Was all he said, Dom looked at him confused. "You got her back Dom and yeah she doesn't have to do any of that stuff anymore. Shaw doesn't have her physically but mentally, crippled in a hospital somewhere he still has control over Nicole."

"Yeah, I know that." Dom looked down. "But she doesn't think that and doesn't wanna hear anybody tell her that. I hate looking at that fake smile that she puts on like everything is fine."

"Nicole is in denial." Brian said. "I seen it before, somebody has to snap her out of that denial before she snaps from it herself."

"I'm working on it, I still have Letty to deal with and she is another one that is having her weird moments." Dom sighed shaking his head. "Don't have a girl Brian, their adorable when little but it's hell once they get older."

"No objections here." Brian said.

The door opened back up, Nicole walked into the kitchen. "Mom and Mia are back." She said as she sat up on the counter.

"Where did you go?" Dom questioned.

"I just dropped something out my book bag that I had forgot to pick up." Nicole shrugged.

"We're back!" Mia called out as they walked in the kitchen. Brian took some of the bags from her and sat them down before taking Jack who was in his carrier and started messing with him.

Letty walked in with a couple bags, her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, it rested over her shoulders. She had on a pair of black pants with a white and black tank top.

"Hey, we went to the school to pick you up." She said to Nicole, she slapped her thigh as she walked past.

"You did?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Mia nodded. "But Gia said that Tyler had gave you a ride home."

"Tyler's back in town?" Dom looked to Nicole for answers.

"I'm missing something, who is Tyler?" Letty asks, she took stuff out the bags to put them away.

"He is just my best friend Gia's cousin and a good friend." Nicole waved it off. "But yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Forgot huh?" Dom raised a brow.

Nicole nodded. "Yup but I also kind of need a new phone."

"What happened to the one you had?" Letty turned around to face her.

"It broke." Nicole says.

"It looked perfectly fine when you walked out of here this morning." Dom chimed in.

She sighed. "I dropped it and it broke."

"So we will just take it to the store and have them look at it." Letty shrugged. "We can go when I'm done putting this stuff up."

"No I don't want it looked at, I don't want that phone fixed. Is it just so had to say okay we will get you a new one Nicole?" She asked, Letty raised a brow as if saying 'who are you talking to like that?'.

Dom raised a brow as well. "Who are you getting snappy with over there?"

Nicole noticed their looks, she saw Mia and Brian giving her worried looks and simply shook her head. "No one, I was just saying."

"Well I'm just saying, go to your room." Dom nodded his head upstairs.

"I-"

"Now Nicole." Letty said sternly, she gave her daughter a warning glare.

"Fine." Nicole jumped off the counter, she snatched her bag off the counter before walking out the kitchen.

They heard her go upstairs before the sound of her door slamming shut echoed through the entire house. "That is one strong door." Mia shook her head. "What is up with her?"

"The same thing that has been up with her since she got back." Letty replied, she let out a sigh before heading to the back door. "I need some air." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Want me to go check on Nicole?" Mia asked as she saw Dom ready to after Letty.

"Just let her cool off for right now." He grabbed his beer and left out.

Mia shook her head, she looked to Brian. "I don't know who I'm worried about the most? Letty, Nicole, or Dom."

"It's gonna be alright." Brian hugged her. "Just gotta give things time."

Letty sat on the bench that was in the backyard, she said nothing as she was soon joined by Dom. "You didn't have to come check on me."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But I wanted to." He took a sip of his beer, lowering it he looked to Letty. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm loosing my child up there, that's what's wrong." Letty rested her head in her open hand that she had propped up on the back of the bench. "I don't know what to say to her about any of this any more, I talk about Shaw she shuts me out, I talk about the single jobs he had her do and she shuts me out again. I never wanted to break an imaginary door so bad in my damn life."

Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "She gets that from you, yah know?"

"The attitude or the shutting people out?" Her brow raised.

"Both." He smirked.

Letty used her foot to give him a playful kick to his leg. "Be serious."

"I am." He nodded. "Whatever you didn't want someone to know, you would shut them out and you were good at doing that. You did it to me a couple times but you hated that it never really worked to well with me."

"Why is that?" Letty asked.

"Because I was good at stopping you before you could shut me out." Dom sat back, he looked over at her. "I never let you shut me out Letty and I'm not starting now." She gave him a stern look before her gaze cast down. "Nicole isn't the only one trying to shut people out right now."

"I'm not shutting you out Dom." Letty shook her head. "I'm just...I don't know what I'm doing." She threw her hand up, it came to a slap down on her thigh. "Yeah I remember her but it's like I'm trying to be mother all over again while trying to balance whatever this is between us out. This crap isn't easy, you should have just took Nicole and let me go my own way."

"You think I would be doing a better job without you?" His brow raised. "Nicole would be worse then she is now if you were to have went your own way and you know it because you wouldn't have stayed."

"That's just the first reason I stayed." She looked at him as he returned her look, a silence had fell between them.

Later on that night, everybody was in their own rooms sleep. Nicole was up writing but found herself dozing off before shortly falling asleep. She didn't want to go to sleep but knew her tiredness would eventually take over, she was avoiding sleep since all she was having was nightmares.

 _The memory of the first guy she killed in London had came flooding back to her, she had blood stains all over hands. She quickly tried to wipe it off but the more she tried the more stained her hands gotten. Nicole looked up to see herself starring at her with a frown._

 _'You took peoples live.' Nicole stared shaking her head. 'What if that guy had a family? What if he had a wife and kid at home waiting for him?'_

 _"I'm sorry." She whimpered as she cried. "I'm so sorry."_

 _'You took lives from people. No matter how much you try to get rid of it, the blood remains on your hands. Your just a killer like Shaw wanted you to be.'_

 _Shaw appeared with a smirk. 'You are just like me...Hailey.'_

 _"That's not my name!"_

Nicole let out a loud scream as she continued tossing and turning, a hand touched her arm making her spaz out. "No get away from me! Don't touch me! I didn't mean to hurt them, I'm sorry!"

"Nicole." Dom shook her a bit.

Her eyes snapped open, she thought she could see Owen staring back at her, Nicole let out another scream before scrambling back against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest before closing her eyes, she held her head. "Stay away from me! You made me do that to them!"

Ignoring her fighting, Dom grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her back to him. "Open your eyes Nicole, open them." He shook her, her eyes opened wide eyed.

Nicole's vision cleared as she saw Dom staring back at her with eyes filled with concern. "Daddy?" Tears streamed down her face, before he had time to react she had hugged him as she started to cry. Dom hugged her back with a sigh as he rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't mean to do that to them, I swear I didn't. Why can't he just go away...I-I just want him to go away." She cried harder. "He is going to come for me...I know he is."

"Shh." Dom hushed her as held her tighter. "Owen is not coming after you, nobody is gonna hurt you anymore or make you do something you don't want to, okay? Nobody else is gonna hurt you while I'm here..." Her bottom lip trembled, she nodded before burying her face in his shoulder.

He had never heard her scream like that before, his heart had dropped when he heard it from his room. All bad thoughts came to mind but this was still bad, he knew she wasn't sleeping but he didn't know it was because of nightmares. Dom didn't want to pull a Brian but maybe a therapist would help her better then anybody else. Or it might make her worse but it was worth a try.

Nicole continued to cry, she felt if she let her father go for a second that something bad was gonna happen to her. She closed her eyes as tears continued falling down. _"If only you knew, it's not Owen who I'm worried about anymore..."_

* * *

That was chapter 33, I hope people liked it and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter. I don't really have anything to say so I'll see you next time!

 **Chapter 34- Say You're Not Okay**


	34. Say You're Not Okay

_A/N- I made it to 300 comments on my story thanks to everybody leaving a review, you know who you are but thanks a lot. I honestly didn't think my story would get this far when I got the idea and had posted the first chapter but the world is full of surprises. Anyway thanks to the people who always leave me a review when I post a new chapter, it does mean a lot. But anyway here is the next chapter and I hope it isn't to late._

* * *

 _Chapter 34_

Letty was in the kitchen early that morning, she leaned against the counter in deep thought. For the first time in a while she felt like she wasn't doing her job as a mother again, hearing Nicole scream like that almost made her want to cry herself. It hurt her that Nicole had to go through all of that then on top of it she couldn't protect her from it because she didn't know who she was.

If she found out who Nicole was ahead of time she would have did her jobs for her but she remembered Owen sending her off for a couple months somewhere. When she asked him about it, he said that she was 'simply visiting her uncle' she knew it was a lie back then and knew it was a lie now. Brian was her uncle along with Tej, Roman, and Han so that cleared that up.

"Who the hell did he send her to?" Letty mumbled, her head started to hurt from thinking to hard about it.

"Morning, Letty." Brian walked in the kitchen. He stopped seeing her stare off into space, he waved his hand. "Letty."

"Huh-oh hey." She nodded to him. "Where's Mia?"

"Getting Jack dressed, we gotta head out for his doctors appointment this morning." Brian turned on the coffee maker. "You okay?"

"You mean you didn't hear Nicole last night?" She looked over at him.

"No, I did but I figured Dom would want to handle that." Brian says.

Letty sighed. "You know I only know half off the stuff he made her do to people and I'm not sure I'm ready to hear the rest of it. I probably won't since she will not even speak about it herself, mention Shaw and her mind goes elsewhere."

"Nicole might just have a little PTSD, I seen it at it's worst and trust me she isn't there but you guys really might need to get her a therapist." Letty gave him a look, Brian rolled his eyes. "Why do you do you and Dom have to give me the same looks when I mention this?"

"Cause it's a crazy idea." Letty said in a obvious tone. "What makes you think she's gonna open up to a person that she doesn't even know."

"Same question I asked." Dom said as he walked in the kitchen.

"What are you doing back up so early?" Letty looked at him. "You didn't got to sleep until 4, you need to go back upstairs and lay down."

"It won't matter." Dom shook his head. "To worried to sleep." He looked to Brian. "You gonna answer the million dollar question or what Brian? How do you expect Nicole to open up to a complete stranger?"

"That is the point." Brian says. "She won't feel judged or afraid when she tells them, I mean it's worth a shot unless you guys got a better solution to this."

Letty shook her head. "I don't."

Dom sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I guess we can try."

"Let me help, I know a person that helped me deal with my first bad case and she is really good." Brian said, he got a nod from Dom. Pulling out his phone he started texting.

Nicole walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes getting everybody's attention, she was dressed for school but looked horrible. Letty and Dom shared the same confused look before looking back at her. "Bye, guys." She waved heading to the door.

"Nicole, where are you going?" Letty asked.

"School, I got a test today." Nicole answered, she blinked a couple times to stay awake.

"Kid you are in no condition to walk out here or even take a test for that matter." Dom stood up and made sure he blocked the back door.

"But I have to." Nicole said with a desperate sigh. "That test counts as half of my grade and I missed enough school, don't you think?" She questioned.

"You need to go back upstairs and get some sleep." Letty motioned her head upstairs.

"What's the point? I'm not gonna sleep, I can't sleep." Nicole shrugged, she shook her head with a slight chuckle. "I'm basically a dead girl walking anyway."

"Owen is far away in a hospital somewhere." Brain chimed in. "He's not coming back for you Nicole."

"Now who said I was worried about Owen? I can take him any day." Nicole scoffed that off. "You don't know this person like I do, he is a whole different ball game trust me...he will hit you where it hurts first and then come after you."

Letty walked over, she put both hands on the side of Nicole's face and made her look at her. "Who?"

"You know him mommy, everybody in Shaw's crew did." Nicole said, Letty still looked at her confused. "I would say his name but I don't need him bursting through the front door or anything."

Letty looked her over, Nicole was completely out of it. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and not to mention she looked a bit thinner then before. "Nicky have you, have you been eating?"

"No, not really." Nicole shrugged as she stumbled to stay up on her feet. "I try but it makes me sick."

"Nicole you gotta stop what you're doing to yourself." She held her up.

Nicole moved away from her. "I'm fine, I'm fine just let me go." She went towards the door but saw her father blocking it. "Seriously? Look I'm fine, I just had a bad dream last night but it's over and I'm okay now."

Dom looked from Letty to Nicole, his eyes narrowed down at her. "I will call your teacher and explain what's going on, you go back upstairs and go to sleep."

"I'll just go out the front then." Nicole rolled her eyes and turned to go out, Brian was blocking her way out. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Unless your going upstairs Nicole, you're not walking out of here." Brian said sternly.

Nicole scoffed. "Why won't you just let me get back to normal life huh? That's all I want but you act like it is so hard."

"It is because it does not work that way Nicole, you need help." Letty said.

"I need help?" Nicole questioned pointing to herself shocked, she looked around at Brian and Dom. "So what? You guys are gonna send me to a stupid shrink or some crap because you think I'm crazy? You think I'm gonna spill everything to some random person...you are the crazy ones for that." Dom shot Brian one of those 'I told you so' looks.

Letty shook her head. "Nobody thinks your crazy Nicky but you do need to go talk to somebody." Brian moved from the door when the coffee was ready.

"About what?" Nicole threw her hands in the air. "You know what doesn't work? Spilling everything you know to someone you barley you know. I don't that persons background they are probably talking to the one person I'm afraid of or maybe that was family to a persons life I took."

"Your going." Dom said and his tone wasn't asking her.

"But I don't want to." Nicole kept her head down, nobody could see it but she was crying. "And you can't make me." She dropped her bag and ran out the front.

"Nicole!" Letty called out running after her.

"Shit." Dom cursed before running out the back door to cut her off as Brian and Letty had went after her through the front way.

Dom had headed down the driveway but was to late, Nicole had been ran past and down the street heading lord knows where. She was never this fast as a little kid but he figured that dealing with Owen, he had made her get in shape to run faster just in case.

"Did you get her?" Brian walked down the steps with Letty.

"No but I'm about to." Dom headed to his Charger. "Brian you go with Mia to the doctors, I got this."

"You mean we." Letty followed after him.

"Letty." Dom started to say.

She shook her head. "Save the 'your not going' speech for somebody that is actually gonna listen Dom."

He sighed knowing she was gonna come anyway, they got in his car as he quickly pulled out the driveway and sped off down the street that Nicole went down. Gia was at school so they knew she wouldn't go to her house, it was hard because they circled the neighborhood plenty of times but still couldn't find her. Dom didn't know who or what was scaring Nicole that bad but he knew that they just better hope that he doesn't find him or them.

Letty sighed as she scanned the street. "I guess this is karma, she had to chase after us at a young age and now it's time for us to chase her."

Dom couldn't help but smile knowing that was true. "Yeah, just hope we find her before she does something crazy."

"I think she has enough problems, I don't think she wants to add more." Letty says. "I know her but I don't know this city like I used to, where does she go?"

"A lot of places." He sighed. "Guess we just gotta check them all, not a good way to give you a re-tour of your hometown though."

Letty chuckled at him, she shook her head before looking back down with a sad frown. "Is it crazy that I feel that this is my fault?"

"How?" Dom glanced over at her. "Although we probably should have waited until she got upstairs to drop the therapy bomb on her."

"Not that." She said. "I mean while she was with Shaw, I could have protected her so many times and took some of the weight off her shoulders. But I didn't know who she was, I was already against a kid her age holding a gun anyway but after a while I stopped questioning it and figured it was really none of my business. Some of this is actually on me."

"But it leads back to me." Dom kept one hand on the wheel as he rested a hand on her thigh. "I left not you, you two got into all of this because of the decisions I made. So if anyone is to blame for this, it's me not you."

"Why did you leave?" Letty looked at him.

"We were in some pretty bad trouble but mostly me, I knew it would blow away for you if I got you out of L.A but I already knew you wouldn't leave Nicole behind. So I took you guys to Mexico and let you get settled in there but I had to leave because the cops were getting to close, they would have threw big numbers at both of us. The last thing I want is Nicole going into a home so I had to leave both of you." Dom admitted. "And the second time I just wasn't ready to go back and face a child I left behind and I knew you would go back when you saw I left." He finished and noticed her still staring. "I thought having a daughter would calm me down but it didn't...until I thought I lost both of you."

Letty put her hand on top of his. "I forgive you, I may can't remember it but I do forgive you." She shook her head. "I just wish I could remember you Dom...I really do but I just can't."

"I'm fine with that." Dom said as he was scanning the area for Nicole. "But I'm not ready to let you go again Letty."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded rubbing his arm. "I know."

"If Nicole wasn't in the state she was in right now, her butt would be in so much damn trouble." He mumbled under his breath.

"You don't think she went to find the person she is scared of do you?"

He shook his head. "Not this person, I don't know who it is but I doubt Nicole wants to see him or them anytime soon."

They drove around for what felt like hours, it was a big city but Nicole couldn't have gone that far at least not by herself she couldn't. They went to all of her spots, even stopped at Harry's new shop but Tyler already made it clear that he hadn't spoke to her since yesterday. Dom had already called Gia's mom when school was over and she didn't speak to Nicole either or even seen her for that matter.

"It's already dark." Letty said as they were walking back towards the car. "Was she this good at hide and seek?"

Dom chuckled. "Kind of the reason why we never made her hide, it reminds me of the last time we took her to the bea-" He paused when a place came to mind. "We forgot to check one place."

"We did?" Letty stopped looking back at him.

"Where do you go when you want to be alone and don't want anyone to find you?"

"Probably a beach or something." Letty shrugged until she caught on.

 **Later that night**

Nicole walked kicking the sand a bit before having a seat not to far from the waves, watching them move back and forth. She loved beaches during the day but LA beaches looked so much prettier at night and nobody was there either to bother her.

Her head was pounding, she had a headache since earlier but she didn't want to go to therapy and tell all her business to a stranger. Everything she said about going was true, she didn't know their background and she wasn't to big on trusting people right now. The Shaw siblings knew everybody and new a move before you made it and maybe it was paranoia but it was also true as both of them proved that to her.

All she wanted was her life back to normal but her mom was right when she said it wouldn't work that way, she just wish it could. Even though her and mother were back it still wasn't easy, it was a lot of sorry's to be said and making up to do between all of them.

She completely destroyed what was left of the phone and had even broke the chip inside so she couldn't be tracked back home. Owen was scary but nobody scared her more then one guy, he was nice to her and treated her like family but she doubt he would be happy to see her now. He was just like her father when it came to family and when he finds out that Owen is in the hospital, she knew he would come after all of them.

Nicole wasn't doubting her family's skill but he knew more then Owen and wasn't so easy to make a mistake or even develop a soft side towards someone. He was trained for one thing and killing was it, if she would have stayed with him she would have been worse then she was with Owen. To her he had half a heart and when he wanted someone dead, he would get the job done at any cost even if that mean manipulating his way in your life.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole put her burgundy hair up in a high pony tail as she sat on the table in the room, it was a huge one and pretty fixed up almost the size of a ballroom._

 _"I don't get what's the meaning of using a weapon like this." She held up a weird blade._

 _"What are all weapons made for Nicole." Deckard Shaw walked past, he took the blade from her with ease. "Give me that thing before you cut yourself bloody."_

 _"I can handle holding blades." Nicole said back to him._

 _"Knives and blades are two different ball games." He whipped it with ease before throwing it like a throwing knife against one of the walls, it hit it but feel to the ground. "Now if that was a throwing knife it would have stuck but it wasn't. You can whip them around the same but the use is a difference."_

 _"I guess so but they still kill people." Nicole shrugged._

 _"Another thing they have in common." Deckard nodded, he picked up a couple guns and loaded them up. "My brother was right about you having a thing for blades, all those different guns sitting back here and you pick up the blade."_

 _"They are more easier to use and they do not leave prints after your done." Nicole pointed out._

 _Deckard chuckled. "You are correct."_

 _"Why did Owen send me here again? The jerk put me on a plane and next thing I know I see you when I get out and I'm in another continent."_

 _"My brother wants you to learn more skills that will help further your assist with him. Since he was to busy with whatever he is up to he asked me to lend him a hand, now I don't usually get involved. But your back story made me change my mind and do him this favor."_

 _"I see."_

 _"You also remind me a lot of our sister." Deckard says. "You look almost like her, doesn't help when he made you die your hair like her and wear those contacts."_

 _"You guys have a sister?" Her brow raised._

 _He nodded. "Little sister, she was a knife thrower kind of like you."_

 _"Where is she?"_

 _A look came on his face as he stopped loading the guns he had on the table. "She died a few years ago, I was closer to her then Owen but her death affected him as well. Death changes people, you don't think Owen was born the way he was?"_

 _"Can't lie to you but yes I did think that." Nicole nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that though, she probably was a good person."_

 _"Yeah, she was. She hated killing but did what she had to." He said with a shrug. "I guess there is a reason why Owen chose you. I have never told another person about her in a long time."_

 _The door opened. "Deckard." A guy that worked for him had walked in. "I'm sorry man, I wasn't able to get the drive back from Taru. Maybe we should just hang all of this up."_

 _"Nicole do you know the one thing I hate more then a mistake." Deckard ignored him, he loaded up his last gun._

 _Her expression changed to a confused one when she saw him take that specific last gun off safety. "No I don't." She shook her head._

 _"I hate traitors." In one quick move, he pointed the gun at the guy as three shots went off. Nicole let out a scream of shock as she covered her mouth, the guy stumbled back before falling forward on the ground and started to bleed out. Deckard sighed as he shook his head. "I hate a traitor and I hate liars." He sat the gun down as he walked over._

 _Nicole eyes were still wide as she kept her eyes on the body in front of her, she was still in shock since she thought him and that guy and him were close. "W-Why did you do that to him?" She finally got out as she felt her eyes getting watery._

 _"Don't shed a tear for him, don't you dare." Deckard ruffled her hair on his way past her, he walked over to his friends body and would kick him to see if he was still alive but it was pointless. He knew by the way and where he shot him that he was dead before he even hit the ground, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a white flash drive. Deckard pulled out the mans FBI badge that was tucked away in his back pocket. "I known him for four years and I knew all that time what he was and what he was doing."_

 _"Then why did you keep him around?" Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat._

 _Deckard shrugged. "Because while he thought he was getting information out of me, I was using him and now that I got what I needed there is no use for him. I thought me and him could have been buddies." He chuckled. "Sad to say this is how a lot of my friendships end. Especially to the ones that trade up, I'm always one step ahead of them and the sooner people get that then the longer they might live."_

 _"B-But." Nicole was still confused as she was still a bit shaken up._

 _"Well that's over, I will call somebody to clean this up and dispose of him." He walked back to the table by Nicole and picked up one of his new sniper guns and held it with one hand. Deckard helped Nicole off the table, he patted her back as they headed out the back. "Lets start your sniper training today, shall we?" He held the door open for her but stopped her before she could walk out. "There is no need to have that look of fear on your face, you are safe here I guarantee you that one."_

 _"Right." Nicole flashed him a fake smile before walking out the door but her hands were still shaking from watching him shoot down a guy in cold blood like that._

 _End flashback_

Nicole ran a hand through her hair before pulling her knees up to her chest and started crying again, maybe she did need help but how when she thought everybody was out to get her.

Dom had parked on the side, Letty got out and stepped over the little board before walking down on the beach. A wash of relief came over her when she spotted Nicole on the sand a little ways away from the water, she walked over to her as Dom was behind her.

"Nicky." Letty put a hand on her shoulder as she sat next to her.

Nicole looked up shocked. "Where'd you guys come from?" She saw her dad come and sit on the opposite side of her.

"Well after looking for you for half the day, your dad finally figured out this was the last place for us to check." Letty says, she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her daughters face that was stained with tears.

"You should have just left me out here." Nicole looked down. "I already need to see a therapist which means I hit the first step to going crazy in you guys mind."

"Nobody thinks your crazy." Dom put a hand on top of her head. "Is it crazy that you walked your butt all the way to this beach, yes." He said. "But mentally you are not crazy, you are just hurt and scared and the only way to help is to take you to someone that is trained to deal with this. Everybody is not out to get you and I already made it clear that nobody is gonna hurt you or come and take you back from me or anybody else."

"You guys promise?" Nicole looked to both of them.

"We promise." Letty hugged her from the side and leaned her head against hers.

Nicole shook her head before looking down at her hands that shook a bit as her body felt more weak then usual. She let out small scoffs as she started crying again. "I'm not okay." She cried out with a shake of her head. "I want to be and wish I was but I'm just not."

"That's all we wanted to hear you say." Dom hugged her as he rubbed her back letting her cry. "Sometimes, you just gotta say that you're not okay before you can actually get somewhere."

"Your not alone though." Letty said with a sad look, Nicole looked up at her as she was still crying. "You know your mom isn't okay either." She tucked Nicole's hair behind her ear. "We'll get through it though." Letty gave her a slight smile.

Dom gave a small smile at this, just when he thought he wasn't getting anywhere with either of them. They stayed for a bit longer before deciding to go on back home, Nicole agreed to go to a therapist but wouldn't spill everything right away. Both of them figured it was a start so they didn't complain.

Driving back; he had one hand on the wheel as the other was rested over Letty who was laying her head on the armrest, playing with her dog tag necklace. Dom glanced back at Nicole who was laid out in the backseat knocked out with his leather jacket laid over top of her as a blanket.

All he hoped was that things would get better from here...

* * *

Got that chapter out the way, only two more left of Nicole being 15 the next she will be 16 and of course every dads fear is gonna come true. If your daughter isn't a lesbian then she obviously likes boy's and lets just say Nicole is almost at that age where boy's are gonna start to interest her. But that is later on down the line and I hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to leave a review!

 **Chapter 35- Driving Lessons?**


	35. Driving Lessons?

_A/N- Sorry that I am updating so late you guys I have just been taking care of somethings for school and family stuff but I am back now and ready to wright again. Also I have had a little bit of writers block but I been getting some good ideas from a guest reviewer who I wish could make an account so you could PM the rest. But anyway there is only gonna be one more chapter after this and then Nicole will be 17! I also agree with a fellow reviewer about Nicole would look more like Maddison Petis then Selena Gomez so I changed the picture and that's who she will be played by. Anyway on to the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 35_

 _Three shots went off but only one of the set up boards had a bullet hole through them._

 _"You only got one. Try again." Deckard called out._

 _Nicole sighed looking up at it. "This is freaking impossible Deckard I can't see out here." The two of them were out back as they had been at sniper shooting all day and it was already 2:30 a.m. "And I'm tired." She wiped at her eyes as they were beginning to develop bags under them due to lack of sleep._

 _"It's not impossible." Deckard leaned up from off the wall behind her. "You just aren't trying hard enough. If this was knife throwing you would be inside sleep by now which means you're not trying."_

 _"It's dark as crap out here." Nicole stood up. "I can't even see where I'm shooting and you know that because you moved from out there to in the back of me."_ _Deckard just smirked at her, her brow raised. "What?"_

 _"Have it ever dawn on you to use the red light on the sniper gun that I gave you?" His brow raised, Nicole blinked a couple times confused making him sigh. "I guess not." He pulled her back over and sat her down back in front of it, he pressed a button. "Now try."_

 _Nicole rolled her eyes but used it, and she had to admit it was a lot more easier. Two more shots went off, Deckard held up a hand for her to stop as he walked over to look them over and both boards now had bullet holes dead in the center._

 _"Did I get it?" Nicole asked._

 _"Yeah, you got it." Deckard nodded as he started collecting them to take inside. "Go on in and get some sleep, you look horrible and ready to pass out."_

 _"Gee, thanks." Nicole rolled her eyes, she stood up and went inside._

 _Walking inside, she saw the place looked clean and the place where the body and blood was, was all gone thanks to his friends. It looked like nothing ever happened in there which she expected since him and whoever his connections were was great at covering up murders probably._

 _After taking a shower, she got in her night clothes and headed back towards her room but noticed a picture on Deckards desk away from his weapons. Picking it up she saw it was a picture of a women with burgundy hair and dark blue eyes, she was really pretty and was posing next to Deckard._

 _Nicole assumed that this was their sister, she was really pretty and they did now look alike since her hair and contacts matched hers. She couldn't believe it but she actually felt bad for Owen for once since she knew how it felt to have someone taking from her._

 _"You think death would change him for the better not for the worst." Nicole mumbled, she sat the picture back on his desk before walking over to the couch._

 _She sat down and looked around at the huge place as he had a small garage setup a weapons table and wall and a desk for all his work. A lot of what Owen did confused her but Deckard was a bit different, he was a killer but at least he had a reason for the people that he killed. He really wasn't as bad as Owen, he stayed to himself and did secret work which is why he wasn't really known as Owen was locally. She looked down at her wrist that had an old cut on it from when she was playing around in her dads shop and touching stuff that she wasn't supposed to._

 _Nicole laid down as thoughts of Dom came to mind, she wanted to see him and Mia again. She actually missed him telling her she was grounded or in trouble or Mia taking her on random shopping trips. All she wanted was to take her mother back and go back to her father but as long as she was with Owen it would never happen._

 _Feeling her eyes get heavy she dozed off to sleep._

 _Deckard walked in talking on the phone. "She's doing good so far, a little oblivious to certain things but I'm sure that's because of her age she is still young after all. The kid has a smart mouth to her."_

 _'Yeah, well you should meet her mother and then it wouldn't be much of a shock.' Owen said on the other end of the phone._

 _"I'm a little curious as to why make her look like you know who. I mean they do favor each other without the hair color and eye color but still I'm worried about you over there." Deckard said, he walked but came to a stop when he saw Nicole asleep on the couch. She had on her pajamas and tank top with her damp hair falling in her face._

 _'Don't worry about me, I'm fine and my plan is going exactly how I pictured it would. You can keep Nicole for another two weeks but I'm gonna need her back after that.'_

 _"Her training should be done by then but I will call you later on during the week." Deckard says._

 _'Alright then, good luck with her.' Owen hung up._

 _Deckard hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, she really did remind him of their sister since she would always bug him or complain but fall asleep in his room or study that he had._

 _Hearing mumbling he looked down at her, she had a pained look on her face. "D-Daddy." She let out a small whimper as a tear had slipped out._

 _He wasn't the type to feel for another person but he felt a little bad for Nicole, she was a kid that was born and dragged into all of this. Going over to a closet he pulled out a blanket and fluffed it out over her to cover her up fully before going over to his desk and finishing up his work._

"Nicole..." A voice called out. "Nicole!"

Nicole quickly jumped as she snapped out of her flashback, she shook her head as she looked back over at her therapist who she had been seeing for six months now. "Huh? I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

The woman gave her a concerned look. "The man named Deckard I believe. We were talking about him but then you spaced out on me over there."

Nicole looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happens." Her therapist Erica nodded. "But you been getting better from how it use to be between us."

"You mean with me not talking to you for the first three months." Her brow raised.

"Yes that but I expected that and after everything we have been talking about I'm shocked that it didn't take you longer to open up to me. But I'm glad you did though." She smiled.

"Yeah, well you seem okay." Nicole nodded. "So is there a cure for what I have?"

Erica laughed. "Nicole you don't have anything but a little PTSD and it's normal for that to happen but I want you listen to me very carefully when I tell you this." She closed her book looking at her seriously. "No one is coming for you, that life you had before this is over now and Hailey Shaw no longer exist, you said it yourself."

"But Deckard-"

"Deckard you said is somewhere in another continent and even if he does find out, you are not to blame for what happened to his brother. It's time for you to let this all go and move on, focus on your last two years of school and fix old friendships and try re bonding with your dad. Remember that is another thing we were talking about."

"Yeah but he has been kind of busy with rebuilding the shop and trying to help my mom. We barley do anything, almost kind of feel like I'm not his little girl anymore." Nicole played with her nails. "I mean I don't blame him after everything that's happened but I just wish it still didn't feel a little awkward between us. Before I could talk to him about anything but now...I don't know maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"Maybe and maybe not but if you feel that way then just tell him that." Erica said. "You'll never get anywhere if you just bottle everything up inside like that because all it leads to is-"

"A big mental breakdown I know." Nicole finished, Erica nodded. "Thanks, seriously I mean it."

"No problem now we won't be seeing each other next week since Thanksgiving is coming up, you doing anything?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah all three of my uncles you could say are driving in and my friends Gia and Tyler are joining us for the first time. Gia's grandparents died so it's just her and Tyler in that house and occasionally her mother but I didn't want them to be alone on that holiday."

"That's a great thing you're doing and while we are on that one week break why don't we try working on healing, okay? Try confronting some things about your past...maybe then you can finally move on from them."

She looked up at her. "You think so?"

"I know so, the sooner you realize nothing or no one can hurt you anymore the better you will be I promise." Erica stood up as Nicole did the same. "You're making good progress, remember that okay?"

"Okay." Nicole smiled.

Erica opened the door letting her go out first into the waiting room that only had three people due to it being a Saturday. When Dom saw them walk out, he put his phone away and walked over to them.

"You guys all done?" He asked.

"We sure are." Erica smiled. "Nicole can you give your dad and I a second to talk?"

"To talk about me, yeah I know the drill." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Dom shook his head, he took the keys out his pocket and put them in her hand. "Go start up the car smart mouth, I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Nicole lazily walked out the front door.

Erica let out a small chuckle. "I see where she get her attitude from now."

His brow raised. "You met Letty personally?"

"Oh don't go blaming that all on the mother I get enough of that from my husband." She rolled her eyes. "But Brian was right she really is a sweet girl once she lets you in."

"Yeah it's hard to get past that first wall since it's more guarded then before." Dom says. "But she's doing better, right?"

"Of course otherwise I would be still seeing her three days a week and now we are down to two and hopefully soon one." Erica said. "But you should try rebuilding that relationship with her that you guys had. Some girls need there father more in their teen years then in their toddler years, ya know? Don't want her to start thinking that you're to busy for her."

"Did she say that?"

"Now you know I can't say anything about what she said in that room Dom." Erica headed back inside. "Happy holidays Toretto." She closed her door.

Dom shook his head at her method of things but had to say she was doing her job since Nicole had finally stopped having nightmares about Owen. He walked out and headed to the car, he had to admit him and Nicole haven't really talked or just hung around each other like before. Since he was fixing up cars at the garage and helping Letty out with her issues he hadn't been really around Nicole unless he was taking her to therapy.

Opening the door he got inside, Nicole looked over at him. "You guys done talking about me?"

"For today." He nodded, she smirked before looking back out the window. "I got a couple cars to fix up and I could use a hand if you want to help."

Her face lit up as she snapped her head over to him with a grin. "Seriously?"

"Mhm, just text your mother and tell her we will be home late." Dom says as he quickly pulled out of the parking lot, he turned and headed down the road.

"Okay." Nicole quickly took her phone out her pocket.

Dom watched how her attitude quickly went from okay to happy real quick and he figured she would when he mentioned cars to her. She did have experience with fixing them from Mexico and Letty did say she taught her a couple things with fixing cars and even one of Shaw's men that she was close to.

Over the six months her hair had grown back longer again but she died it to make it look a bit lighter then before, her bang fell over to the right of her eye a bit.

Getting to the shop, Nicole got out and looked around to see nothing had really changed about the place as it was just fixed up and re modeled a bit.

"I think it looks better then the last time." Nicole said shutting the door.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Dom said putting on his navy blue mechanic vest that had _Toretto_ written on it with the sleeves cut off. He wore that over his white wife beedah with a pair of jeans.

They walked inside and into the garage part, he went over to one car and put the hood up to it. "Alright, bring that tool box over here for me."

"Alright." Nicole lifted it up with ease taking it over and handing it to him, she sat on the rolling stool and started putting her hair up in a pony tail.

They spent what was almost like hours at the shop, she had manged to help him get three cars done that could now be picked up by their owners the next day. It was a relaxing day since all they did was share some laughs as she had also learned some more things about cars.

Nicole walked back in from going to the mini mart not to far from the shop, sitting her bag on the table she walked over to her dad who was working on a car.

She sat on the stool with her soda as she used her feet roll over and look at the engine of the car, her eyes widen in amazement of it. "Cool that is the 268-horsepower engine." Dom stopped looking in the tool box to look over at her shocked. "I read Business Insider, you know this is one of the three turbocharged 4 cylinder powerplants to make the list."

Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "Now who taught you all of that kid?"

Nicole shrugged with a smile. "I read Business Insider and you taught me about this kind of engine when I was younger and it's in your old book that granddad gave you."

"Didn't think you would remember all of that." Dom said honestly. "I guess having the good memory comes from my side of the family."

"Are you saying that mom has a bad memory when it comes to cars?"

"Yes." Dom nodded. "Who do you think taught her more about cars?"

"She said she taught herself." Nicole said.

Dom scoffed. "She is such a liar." He mumbled.

Nicole chuckled as she looked the engine over. "You know I fixed an engine before right?"

He nodded. "And you also said your first curse word that day."

Nicole went to say something but stopped, her brows furrowed confused. "I never told you that part and that was back in Mexico, how did you know that?"

"I told you before that even though I wasn't there, doesn't mean I didn't check in or ask about you." Dom said. "I barley even wanted to leave you two in the first place."

"I know but you had to because of the police that were after you but we could have handled running with you." Nicole swung her legs.

"You say that now but I don't think that's what you would be saying if I did take you guys with me everywhere. I'm not saying it's a good thing but I'm glad you were with your mother no matter what I thought happened to you." Dom took out a wrench from the tool box and started working back on the inside of the car. "Rio would not have been a good place for you."

"Was it because you met a new girl down there?" Nicole's brow raised. "Or was it because you robbed a local drug dealer of all his money and killed him?"

"Mia can't hold water." Dom sighed as he stood up to full height.

"Wasn't Mia." Nicole shook her head, Dom looked at her out the corner of his eye. "I kept tabs on a lot of things when I was with Owen. I had to check and make sure you guys were okay every once in a while."

Dom shook his head. "Again who is the parent and the kid?"

"I think we take turns." Nicole smiled. "But I found about Elena from Roman and Tej. Now they are the ones that can't hold water."

"What me and Elena had was complicated Nicky." Dom said honestly as he looked down. "But what we had is over."

"Because of mom?"

"No because of both of you. What me and your mom has is different and it's something that can't be replaced by somebody you met a year ago. And you're my kid, you come before anything." Dom said.

"Kinda doesn't feel like that anymore." Nicole mumbled.

Dom sighed as he put the hood of the car down. "Nicole." He started to say but she cut him off.

"Can we go for a drive really quick?" She looked over at him, he raised a brow confused. "I have to tell you something but I got a feeling I would get it out easier if we were driving."

"Well consider this your first lesson." Dom threw her the keys to the charger. "Come on." He hit the lights as they left out and got in the car. "You don't drive crazy do you?"

"Only if you ask me." Nicole smirked closing the door, she started up the car and pulled off.

They drove for a bit, Dom noticed that it was almost towards the beach that she always loved to go to but was thrown off when they took a left. He looked over at Nicole who had a peaceful expression on her face as it was one he hadn't seen in a long time. All he wanted to do was keep her from the thing that made him loose her and Letty in the first place but he started to think maybe she did need to drive.

Turning the wheel gently they went into the left lane down the road, the full moon shined down on the water making it sparkle. Nicole often glanced over at the water from how pretty and close it looked.

"You figured what the map in the back of your grandfathers book meant?" Dom said as it all started making since, he watched her smile. "When did you figure it out?"

"A couple days ago actually." Nicole said. "Then I remembered you taking me to this place but I barley remembered since I was only three at the time."

"Taking long rides calmed you down as a kid, that and going to beaches." Dom smiled remembering how small she was, he didn't want to admit it but Nicole was growing up on him and it hurt a bit. It hurt because he wasn't there with her to watch her grow or protect her from seeing the things she had to and that was one job every father was given.

Nicole nodded. "Han taught me a little bit about driffting before he left and he already promised to teach me more when he comes back. Talking my feeling out is not something I'm fond of anymore, the little seven year old me was but this me can't do it without driving for some reason." She admitted before switching lanes. "You know when you left the first time I convinced myself that I hated you and when I thought mom died I blamed you because I didn't know who else to. But I realized when you came back that I didn't hate you and that made me more mad because I wanted to so bad. You left me and her but yet I couldn't find it in myself to hate you and I thought it was because you were my dad. But it's because of the reason you left is why I couldn't. You left to protect us, how could I hate you for that?" Nicole glanced over at him as she saw him watching her curiously. "Just because you weren't there to see me to grow up as a kid doesn't mean it's over, you know? I'm still gonna need you through teen years and adulthood. I still got Prom, Graduation, and don't you think when I get older and find someone that I want my dad walking me down the aisle one day?"

"That last one is gonna be hard pill to swallow." Dom chuckled. "Leaving you in the hands of some idiot."

Nicole giggled. "Mom said the same thing. But I told Brian what's in the past is in the past between us and that goes for you and me to unless it's the good memories."

"I think we have a lot more good memories then bad." He said.

"We do." She nodded.

"Shift your gears." Dom reminded.

"Whoopsie." Nicole pulled the handle. "See I do need more lessons."

"Well if you come with me on the shop on Saturday's then I will give you ones during break."

"Really?"

Dom nodded. "Really."

"Deal." She smiled.

"Good, now lets head home we got church in the morning." Dom sat back, Nicole groaned. "Nicole." He said sternly.

"I'm turning, I'm turning." Nicole grumbled. "Sunday's are supposed to be my days off."

Dom smirked. "You don't work Nicky."

Nicole scoffed. "I go to school though, high school and man that is ruff." She shook her head. "They said your last two years are supposed to be the greatest but they lied it is nothing but more work and time and less sleep."

"What do you think adulthood is gonna be like?"

"Ten times worse." Nicole sighed. "Unless I marry rich." She smirked and saw her dad giving her a side look making her laugh. "Kidding, kidding." She waved it off. "Somewhat."

It took a little while to get back home but they eventually made it back. They walked inside to see Letty coming out the kitchen after hitting the lights off.

Letty saw them making her stop. "Hey, you two have fun?" She sat on the couch putting her beer on the coffee table.

"Yup, I learned more things about cars. I'm gonna go write it down in my book, I'm making one just like granddad but with more stuff an pictures." Nicole said.

"You are?" Dom looked down at her.

"Yeah, hopefully I can give it to my first kid when I hit twenty-" Nicole saw her dad raised brow. "Thirty I was going to say thirty."

Letty chuckled taking a sip of beer. "Nice cover up Nicky." She shook her head.

"Pssh it wasn't a cover up." Nicole said scoffing, she looked at her wrist. "Whoo look at the time, I should get to bed if I'm gonna get up for church in the morning. Goodnight daddy, night mommy." She quickly headed up the steps.

"Night baby girl." Letty called out to her.

"I'll get you a watch for your next birthday so you can actually pull that lie off next time." Dom said, he heard Nicole laugh before the sound of her door closing was heard through the house. He sighed taking off his vest and going to hang it up.

"You two see to be in a good mood, anything I need to know about?" Letty asked with a raised brow as she sat back leaning against the couch arm.

Dom shook his head. "We just finally decided that it was time to let some things go." He lifted up her legs before sitting down and bringing her legs back to rest on his. "What have you been doing all day?"

Letty shook her head. "Nothing, just doing a lot of thinking that's all. Plus I baby sat for Mia for a couple of hours and I think I know why I only had one kid."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" He looked over at her amused.

"Because the crying man the crying, how did I ever get her to stop? I swear Dom I can still feel the headache that I had and that was three hours ago." Letty rubbed her temples.

He let out a laugh. "Nicole never did stop until I got her but you had one way to make her stop when she was around two though. You sung to her and eventually she would stop and join in with you."

Letty looked at him like he was crazy. "I sung to her?" She asked in disbelief.

"I was very shocked to but you be surprised what you did for that kid back then. It was a Spanish song that you told me your mother sung to you a long time ago, it was a good song but Nicole sung it better." Dom said.

She looked over at him with her brows furrowed when she fully heard what he said, she leaned over slapping his arm making him chuckle. "You're not funny." A smirk appeared on her lips.

"You ready for the holidays coming up?" He tilted his head over at her.

"A little, what about you?"

He nodded. "Just worried about Nicole a little bit, this is gonna be the first holiday she had with the whole family since she was seven. Unless Shaw celebrated it." Dom said, Letty gave him a 'yeah right' look. "But it's gonna be the first Thanksgiving she had without Vince, Jesse, and Leon."

"Leon." Letty mumbled, a face flashed through her mind. "Leon, he visited me and Nicole in Mexico."

"You remember that?" Dom asked looking over at her.

Letty shook her head. "Some of it but I do remember a guy with that name visiting us. I think he said something about having a kid and a wife or something."

"Well if you're right then that's good." He leaned back. "Kid deserved a break and a new start."

"He isn't the only one." Letty eyed him.

"You talking about me?" His brow raised, she nodded. "Breaks aren't my thing besides the two of you need me right now."

Letty sighed getting up, she leaned over putting her hand on the side of his face making Dom look up at her and raise his hand to rest on her hip. "We do, but I know Nicole will agree when I say that you need to take it easy on yourself Dom. You're doing all you can...but moving on is something only we can do ourselves."

"I know that. You don't need to feel alone when you're doing it though." Dom reminded.

"And we aren't." Letty gave him a slight smile. "Just try taking it easy for a while." She gave him a peck on the lips, leaning up she went over to the steps. "See you when you come upstairs." Letty headed up the steps, she opened Nicole's door to see her already in bed asleep with her pen in hand and book next to her.

Going inside; she closed up the book and put it on the night stand with the pen before covering Nicole up fully. She stooped down looking at her while rubbing the back of her head, she smiled feeling relieved that her sleeping was getting better. A lot of things were getting better as Nicole had actually opened up to her about the jobs Owen made her do.

Letty had to admit that after she told her the nightmares she was having made sense even she would have them after stuff like that. But who Nicole was afraid of was still a mystery. The thing was that Letty wasn't sure if she was scared of the person them self or the person just taking her away from home.

Truth was she was worried about Nicole but she was worried about Dom to, she felt a pain to her chest when it came time to remember him. It wasn't fair to him that she couldn't fully return the feelings he had for her, she could only give him the physical part of her but not her mentally. She hated that she had all of him but he only had half of her, she just didn't know how long she could do it and keep hurting him. All she hoped was that her memories of him would come back soon and that this would all be over but if not she would have to distance herself.

Leaning forward, she kissed Nicole's head with a sigh. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too." Nicole mumbles still half asleep .

Letty smiled before standing up and heading back to the door, she looked back at a sleeping Nicole. If her memory didn't come back then she would go find her own answers soon. Nicole would understand but she would have to stay with here if she did, she wasn't gonna let Dom loose any more time with her.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Her smile dropped into a sad frown, she hit the light on her way out and closed the door behind her..

* * *

That was chapter 35, I'm almost to 40 chapters to and I'm getting very close to Furious 7 and I can't want to do it but what I really can't wait for is Fast 8. Hopefully I can fit Nicole in it and I'm guessing by the timeline that Nicole will probably be in her early twenty's in Fast 8 but that's just a guess we will have to see. Anyway there is a reason I'm making Deckards and Nicole's relationship this way and you will see why when I do the 7th movie. This is how I'm doing this now, it will be one more chapter of her being 15, four of them of her being 17 which will lead up to her 18 birthday and then the movie. I am skipping her 16 year so it will still be a two year gap, 16 and 17. I hope this makes sense but if not then you can just wait and see when I do it. But don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter and I will see you all in the next update.

 **Chapter 36- Thanksgiving & Nicole's Grave **


	36. Thanksgiving & Nicole's Grave

_A/N- Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I have been gone so long at least it felt like I was gone for a long time but I just had some stuff to handle. I read your reviews and I seem to get one question a lot 'Are Dom and Letty gonna have another baby?' hmm, I'm thinking about it so we will have to wait and see. Also people asked if she is just gonna stay a racer and work in the shop like her dad and that question will actually be answered in this chapter. A new character will be introduced into the story soon as well. And if you want to know what Nicole's theme is, it's Neela's Drift from Tokyo Drift because it is just so peaceful. You have to listen to it if you haven't heard it in a while. But here is the last chapter of her being 15, lets get into this!_

* * *

 _Chapter 36_

Nicole sat by the piano in Mario's bar. He was an old family friend that let her come there and work when she wasn't to busy and he ran a karaoke bar at night.

"Hey, did you try that hook again?" Mario questioned as he was cleaning glasses behind the bar with a couple of other employees.

"Tried but failed." Nicole shook her head. "I should be home helping but I knew you would be open in the morning so I came anyway."

"You think to much with it." Mario called out to her. "You got the lyrics and the beat you just gotta figure out how to place what where."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Want to replay that song?" He asked, she nodded turning back around to the piano. Mario pressed a button by the sound stage.

A song started playing, Nicole added the piano verse to it.

 _"I can't sleep tonight._ _Wide awake and so confused._ _Everything's in line, b_ _ut I am bruised._ _I need a voice to echo,_ _I need a light to take me home._ _I kinda need a hero, i_ _s it you?_ _I never see the forest for the trees._ _I could really use your melody._ _Baby I'm a little blind,_ _I think it's time for you to find me..."_ The beat switched up into a piano solo a bit. " _Can you be my nightingale?_ _Sing to me,_ _I know you're there._ _You could be my sanity, b_ _ring me peace, s_ _ing me to sleep._ _Say you'll be my nightingale."_

She made up the song from her nickname that she had got from dealing with Shaw, 'Nightingale'. It was actually a good nickname even though she didn't want it used, she thought it would be okay to use in a song. Her therapist had told her that if she couldn't get her emotions out to try a hobby or something that helped her. Mario had heard her singing at one point and thought she was good so he let her open karaoke night when she wasn't busy or anything. Nobody had heard her sing in the family since she was a little girl but now that she grew, so did her voice.

 _"Somebody speak to me, c_ _ause I'm feeling like hell._ _Need you to answer me,_ _I'm overwhelmed._ _I need a voice to echo._ _I need a light to take me home._ _I need a star to follow,_ _I don't know._ _I never see the forest for the trees._ _I could really use your melody._ _Baby I'm a little blind..._ _I think it's time for you to find me."_

 _"Can you be my nightingale?_ _Sing to me,_ _I know you're there._ _You could be my sanity._ _Bring me peace, s_ _ing me to sleep._ _Say you'll be my nightingale,_ _I don't know what I'd do without you._ _Your words are like a whisper come through._ _As long as you are with me here tonight,_ _I'm good._ _Can you be my nightingale?_ _Still so close_ _I know you're there._ _Oh, nightingale._ _You sing to me,_ _I know you're there._ _Cause baby you're my sanity. Y_ _ou bring me peace, s_ _ing me to sleep._ _Say you'll be my nightingale..."_

Nicole stopped playing as the song ended, a lot of the workers in there had clapped cheering for her. She smiled as Mario walked over and high fived her.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Mario said excited. "Just went with the flow and that high note you did at the end for the third verse was awesome. You got a voice Nick, you gotta use it seriously. Are you gonna go to school for it?"

"Me and Gia were thinking of this Arts school in New York. You know that way I could do singing and dancing and figure out which one I really wanna do, I might wanna do both." Nicole shrugged.

"Can't say I don't think you can." Mario says. "Do your parents know you can sing like this?"

"Nah." Nicole shook her head. "I just started using this as an escape."

"Well it paid off big time, unlocked your own hidden talent." He patted her back. "But where did the word Nightingale come from?"

Nicole looked down, she shrugged. "Just thought it would be a cool name to use."

"It fits, so you gonna name the song Nightingale or something?" He asked, she nodded. "Nice name for it."

"I think so to, but I gotta get back." Nicole closed her brown notebook that was filled with nothing but songs, she put it in her bookbag. "I'll see you guys next week Mario." She got up and headed to the door, she waved goodbye at everyone before leaving.

 ** _Later 'At home'_**

Nicole was laying upside down on the couch watching TV, she could hear Mia and her mother moving around in the kitchen. They had been like that since yesterday afternoon since it was Thanksgiving today, they had been cooking for two days. She wasn't really all that happy but didn't wanna show it, she knew how they would react and didn't wanna ruin anybody's holiday. The only thing she was really happy about was seeing Tej, Roman, and Han again considering it has been a couple months since they all seen them.

The front door opened, Dom walked in talking with Brian. "Nicole, where's your mother?" He questioned, she simply pointed the remote towards the kitchen. "All the blood is gonna rush to your head like that kid." Dom says walking to the kitchen.

"Eh, I'll be cool." Nicole waved it off.

"What are you watching anyway?" Brian walked through with bags in hand.

"Some movie called 'The Chronicles of Riddick'. I watched the first one, now I kinda like it." Nicole shrugs. "Doesn't that guy Riddick look like my dad?"

Brian bent down. "Huh? He kinda does actually." He leaned up and headed in the kitchen. "Dom were you in a movie and we just didn't know about it."

Nicole laughed, she continued watching the movie for a little while longer. Letty walked out the kitchen, her hair was pinned up as she had on a pair of jeans and top that showed a bit of her stomach. She took the remote out of Nicole's hand and turned off the TV.

"Not cool." Nicole sat up but felt light headed from being upside down so long.

"I was back there calling your for a minute. That's not cool." Letty slightly tapped the top her head with the remote. Nicole playfully glared at her mom who was smiling. "Did you clean the bathroom for me?"

"Yes." Nicole groaned. "And yes I swept before you go there."

"I surely was going there." Letty said. "Now can you please go set up outside for me?"

"I guess so." Nicole got up with a sigh.

Letty watched her with a sad look. "You can at least smile like your happy." Nicole looked back flashing a smile, Letty followed after her. "I said happy Nicole, not crazy."

Nicole grabbed what she needed before heading to the door. "When I'm done can I go back and-"

"No." Letty cut her off.

"She didn't even know what I was gonna say." Nicole said.

"Fine." Letty turned around. "What were you going to say?"

"Can I go back and watch my movie after this?" Nicole asked.

Letty smiled. "No." Nicole groaned, she mumbled something backing out of the door. "What was that?"

"I said I love this house!" She called out.

Dom walked in from the back. "Who got the couch potato off her throne?"

Mia chuckled. "Her mother."

"I'm trying to just keep her occupied. We all know what she is thinking about when she is just sitting somewhere being quiet." Letty says, they all agreed. "I don't just want her sitting around and moping all day."

"Nicole is gonna mope regardless, she's your daughter." Dom says walking behind her, he chuckled when Letty had whacked him in the back with the dish towel. "I'm keeping an eye on her though so don't worry about it."

Nicole walked around outside in the back the backyard when she was done, she had went inside the garage where the Charger was parked. She looked around, it had been a while since she actually been back in and looked around the spot. Nicole let her fingers brush across the hood of the car, she sat down in front of it with a sigh as she leaned back and looked ahead.

She knew what her mother was doing and she appreciated it but she didn't really need to be doing anything. If it was up to her, she would go upstairs and just go back to sleep but she already knew that wasn't gonna happen. Nicole was happy that they had got more people in the family but she did miss the old family just as much. She looked to the side when something on the wall caught her eye, getting up, she walked over and pulled down an old picture.

It was one with her dad, Mia and their father in the backyard but with some other people that she didn't remember seeing before.

"You alright?" Dom's voice came from the doorway.

Nicole nodded, her confused looked remained on the picture. "Let me guess, you're out here to check on me?"

"Actually I was already in here before you." Dom walked inside with his beer in hand.

"Dad, who are these people?" Nicole asked.

Dom sat his beer down, he walked over and looked at the picture closely. "Some of the family that visited from Cuba, the rest is friends of your granddads."

"We have family in Cuba?" She looked at him with a raised brow. "I'm half Cuban to?"

"Nicky, you are half a lot of things. Your mother is mixed with a lot to, yah know?" He said, she chuckled looking back down at it. "They haven't been up here in a while though."

"Think we could ever go visit them one day?" Nicole asked.

Dom nodded. "There is a chance. They do know who you are, you may not remember them because you were only five months old."

"Then I definitely need to see them again." Nicole shakes her head, she put the picture back on the wall. "Your not gonna like me asking this but, where is my grave?"

His body stiffened. "What do you wanna know something like that for Nicky?"

"I was just curious." Nicole shrugged.

"At the local cemetery, same place your mother's grave is. Neither one of them should be there but I been too tied up to do anything about it." Dom says.

"I understand." Nicole nodded. "It was just a random question." Hearing the sound of car engines made them look out the garage door. Three cars had pulled up as each of them were different colors, Han had got out of one followed by Roman and Tej getting out of the other two. "Han!" Nicole ran out the garage and quickly jumped on him.

Han chuckled. "Wow you got big again."

"I'm gonna take that as a comment but don't say that when I hit 18 or anything." Nicole says, he let her down. "How is Tokyo?"

"Pretty cool, same old thing down there. I'm gonna be here for three days so I can teach you some more about drifting." Han said.

"Yes." Nicole jumped. "I been waiting for a drift lesson from you."

Roman and Tej walked over arguing with each other, making them look back. "Were they arguing like this the whole time?"

"From the airport, to their cars." Han nodded, he saw Dom and sent him a nod before giving him a bro hug. "Hey, Dom."

"And there she is." Tej said as Nicole walked over giving him a hug. "I told you she would hug me first."

"That's because she saved the best uncle for last, you know?" Roman laughed, Tej rolled his eyes as Nicole giggled before hugging Roman to. "Hair gotten longer and everything. Splitting image of Letty just shorter with lighter hair and smaller." Letty had walked over from coming down the steps. "And you know you're not as evil as your mother."

"Really?" Letty raised a brow.

Roman jumped making Tej and Nicole laugh at his reaction. "I knew you was coming behind me that is why I was talking about you like that, hey Letty." He gave her a hug.

Letty playfully rolled her eyes but hugged him back. "We missed you too Roman."

"Speak for yourself." Brian said walking over.

"Don't play like that Brian and then when I leave you start crying and everything." Roman said pulling away from Letty.

"The only person that cries is you." Brian pointed before pulling him in a bro hug, he went over and hugged Tej. "How was the flight here?"

"Great if I wasn't sitting next to three people." Tej said.

"I thought you were sitting with Roman, who's the third person?" Nicole raised a brow.

"I was, him and his forehead." Tej says making them laugh, Roman sucked his teeth. "That's a lot of people for one row you know."

Nicole shook her head at them, seeing a familiar car pull up made her smile. "Gia is here!" She ran off down the driveway.

"Who's Gia?" Roman questioned.

"Nicole's best friend." Brian answered. "Her and her cousin Tyler are like family so we let them join in this year."

"The more people means the less chances of me saying grace." Roman scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that Roman." Dom walked over. "Kind of liked it when you blessed the table last time. Might make it a normal thing."

"That's great." Roman chuckled, he looked away shaking his head. "Damn."

Brian and Dom shook their heads amused at him.

 _ **Later**_

Nicole and Gia had went upstairs since Mia had asked her to check on Jack. They were in her room as she was changing up her outfit for later.

"Your Uncles are pretty funny." Gia chuckled, she was holding Jack who was now wide awake as she sat on Nicole's bed.

Nicole shook her head. "Tej and Roman argue like that all the time, we got so use to it that we talk over their arguing. Tyler and Han seems to be getting along pretty good though considering they both love drifting." She shook her hair out it's pony tail. A picture had fell off her desk, her brows furrowed as she looked down at it since it fell face up.

"Well at least he is having fun, thanks for inviting us to." Gia looked over at her, she raised a brow when she saw Nicole looking like her mind was somewhere else. "Nicole? Nicky? Nicole!"

"Huh?" Nicole snapped out of it, she picked the picture up.

"You okay?" Gia looked at her concerned.

"Yeah..." Nicole kept looking at the old family photo. "I'm alright."

Gia gave her a unsure look. "You want me to call your dad or mom up here?"

"No." Nicole quickly said. "Actually you just take Jack downstairs to Mia. I'll be down in a minute."

"You sure?"

Nicole shot her a fake smile. "I'm sure, go ahead."

"Okay." Gia took Jack with her as she left out. "Yell if you need something."

"I will." Nicole nodded, she waited until her door closed to sit on the bed with a sigh. She put the picture on the stand before she finished getting dressed.

She wore a short, black, strapless, sundress with a pair of flats. Her hair was curled, she braided one strand and tucked it behind her ear with the rest of the hair on that side.

After she finished, she went downstairs and walked out the front door and made sure everybody was busy before she left out. She didn't have a car yet and since it wasn't that far she decided to walk to where she was going, she wouldn't really be peaceful until she did this.

Nicole walked a while until she came to the cemetery, she walked through the gates and headed up the curvy long paths. She continued back a little further to where the water was and a couple of more graves, she came to sit in front of the middle of two. The graves were her Uncle Jesse's and Vince, Nicole looked down at them and pulled her knees to her chest as she just stared at them.

"I really miss you guys." Her voice cracked a bit.

 ** _'Back, at the house'_**

Letty was in the room her and Dom shared as she had just finished showering, everything was almost done so Mia told her she could handle it from there. She was dressed and drying her hair with a towel.

Dom walked in the room. "Letty, you seen Nicole?" He got a raised brow from her in confusion. "Relax, she is probably outside or something."

She nodded, Letty looked down when something came to mind. "Dom."

He stopped before he could fully walk out the door. "Yeah?"

Letty opened her mouth to say something but what she wanted to say didn't want to come out, she shook her head. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

Dom walked back in. "That's the third time you did that today. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Letty shook her head.

"You're a real bad liar." Dom put a hand on her hip, her eyes flickered up. "Whenever you have to tell me something, just say it."

Letty thought about it. "I can't, not right now."

He put his hands on both side of her head, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling away. "Well whenever you do." Dom looked down at her and brushed his finger over her cheek. "You know were to come find me."

"I know." Letty nodded.

Dom gave her one last look before letting his hands drop, he turned around and walked out of the room. Letty leaned back against the wall with a sigh before sliding down, she rested her head in between her legs. She just didn't really know how much of hurting him or herself could she really take anymore.

He walked downstairs and saw Mia in the kitchen with Jack. "Mia, you seen Nicky?"

Mia looked up confused. "Gia told me she was in her room before she gave me Jack, she isn't up there?"

"No, where is Gia?" Dom questioned, Mia simply pointed out back. He walked outside where the family was talking and sitting around, he spotted Gia talking to Tej and Brian. "Gia."

Gia turned from her name being called. "Yeah?"

"You seen Nicole?" He asked.

"She isn't in the house?" Gia raised a brow.

Brian made a confused face. "You can't find her or something Dom?"

"Not since earlier, no." He shook his head. "I looked all through the house."

"Well she's not out here." Tej said.

Gia looked down. "Well she was acting a little weird when she had saw an old family photo of all of you that she keeps in her room. She just quiet and told me to come on down here and give Mia to Jack, that was the last I seen of her."

Dom thought about it before a second, he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that place as soon as he couldn't find her. "Thanks Gia, tell Letty I'll be right back and not to worry for me Brian."

"Do you need some help?" Tej asked.

He shook his head. "I got it." Dom grabbed his keys, when he didn't drive the Charger he drove his other car that he usually kept around. He got inside and pulled off, he drove fast down the street with a sigh as he put his Toretto vest in the seat next to him. "I know where you are." Dom mumbled to himself. "I know."

Dom drove to the cemetery, he took the car up the path but parked it when he saw her. Turning the car off, he got out and went over to her but stopped a little ways when he heard her talking to Jesse and Vince graves.

"I really wish sometimes that one of you would walk through the door and it was all just a bad dream. Especially you Uncle Jesse, I got a new game system but nobody to really play it with now that you left. Brian and my mom try to play but they kinda suck at it." Nicole said, Dom bit back a chuckle as he smiled and watched. "I try to get on Brian's nerves as much as I can to kind of fill the void a bit, but nobody really replaces you guys. I sing at your old friend Mario's karaoke bar Uncle Vince, he lets me open up for him. Singing kind of became my release but all they are about is my past and who wants to know about that train wreck." She ran a hand through her hair. "I love the new family but after Gisele died...it shows they can leave like you guys." Her eyes watered as she looked down at the graves. "I don't wanna get attached and loose anybody else and it always happens."

"Happened to me to." Dom says.

Nicole jumped from hearing his voice, she turned around shocked to see him. "Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." Dom walked over, he got down one knee to pay his respects. "I figured you would come out here to see them. I usually stop up here to see them every two weeks and just talk to them to."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I really wish they didn't go."

"I know." Dom kept his gaze down on the graves. "I wish they didn't either. I showed Vince a picture of what you looked like before I thought you were gone. He thought I gave him an old picture of your mother from when we were younger." He smirked, Nicole chuckled slightly. "Vince named his kid after us to."

"He did?" Nicole looked up.

Dom nodded. "He named him Dominic but gave him the nickname Nico. Vince said he wanted his nickname to resemble yours a bit."

Nicole smiled. "I gotta meet Nico one day. Would be fun to get to know my little cousin."

"I think you two would get along great. As long as you don't get into as much trouble as me and Vince did at your age."

"Dad. You did crazier stuff at the age of thirteen that I wouldn't think of doing until I'm thirty or maybe never." Nicole said, Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "Trust me when I tell you that I got some common sense. I just pick and choose when to use that."

"That has been proven." Dom nods. "You need some more time out here?"

"No." Nicole shook her head, she let him help her up. "But I do need to make one more stop."

Dom was confused but followed her back to the car, he let her drive down but she stopped in a familiar area. Nicole got out of the car, he followed behind her slowly since he already knew where she was going. She passed her mother's grave and went behind to see hers, she froze in her tracks as she looked at it with a hurt expression.

All of memories of Owen came flooding back to her like a wave, Nicole shook it off before walking closer. She stared down at it as she crossed her arms over her chest. He finally walked over to stand next to her, it was the first time he had actually seen it himself and it sent a bad pain in his chest.

Nicole looked at it for a while, he glanced at her out the corner of her eye and saw her crying. Dom shook his head as he pulled out his phone, Nicole sniffled as she looked over and saw this. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Brian to tell him to get his friend to take this up by next week." Dom said.

"No, don't." Nicole put a hand over his to stop him. "Don't do that."

"Nicole your not dead. Why does this need to stay here and remind you of something that hurts you?" Dom questioned. "This shouldn't be here."

"You think I like looking at this?" Nicole pointed to the grave. "I kinda do, because it shows me that I really could have been in six feet under in that coffin." She had tears coming out her eyes and used the back of her hand to wipe them but they kept coming. "I will get rid of it but for now I need this to remind me. What if I wasn't that smart and didn't hear that bomb? I could have really died so many times when I was with Shaw and just like then I still don't feel safe. I should and you want me to but I can't and I can't tell you why right now either." Nicole hugged him with a sigh. "You done a lot for me since I been back but now I need to grow up and move on. And that's something only I can do for myself." She pulled away and looked up at him as Dom gave her a sad look, she smiled the best she could. "Maybe one day you can understand why I'm doing this...doesn't those words sound familiar?" Nicole pulled away fully to look back at her grave one more time. "I'm ready to go now."

Dom put his phone away, he put a hand on her head with a sigh. "You keep it as long as you need but eighteen, it's coming up and there is no extending it."

"I understand." Nicole nodded. "Thank you, daddy."

"Come on, time to go." Dom put his arm around her as he led her back to the car, as he passed he had glanced back at Letty's grave with a sad gaze. He looked back ahead and rubbed her shoulder. "You need start acting like you have a phone and text when you leave."

"Yes sir." Nicole chuckled, she whipped her tear stained face. "Happy Thanksgiving dad."

Dom smirked. "Happy Thanksgiving, Nicky." He ruffled her hair a bit.

* * *

That was the last chapter of Nicole being 15, I will be doing three of them as her as 17 and the fourth chapter will be her 18th birthday. Then the seventh movie will begin and just a random question but if Dom and Letty did have another kid and it will probably be a boy, what would you name him? More flashbacks of Deckard will be coming back and more since we are getting closer to the movie. The song used in this chapter was Demi Lovato 'Nightingale' you should listen if you want a clue at how Nicole's singing would sound. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, leave me a review and I will see you in the next update.

 **Chapter 37- Seventeen Year Old Nicole**


	37. Seventeen Year Old Nicole

_A/N- Thanks for the reviews and glad to see some people are still with me on this story and I am sorry that I updated so late. With school starting back up, I have been kinda busy and won't be updating as normally as I would but it's not like I'm gonna go the whole month without updating. Remember that time has skipped since I'm not doing Nicole's 16th year, but I think I made a good call since I really wanna start the 7th movie. I really can't wait until the 8th movie and hopefully I can fit Nicole into it as well. Not only that but I saw my story on Wattpad at one point of time and just to make it clear if it pops back up that is not me! I don't own one and the real story was made here on Fanfiction so I hope whoever made it doesn't put the story back up again. But here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 37_

The bell rung, Nicole sighed out of relief as she started gathering her things. Gia quickly got up from her seat and went over to her.

"Nicky!" She hoped in front of her. Gia had got more older as she had cut her hair to where it came to her shoulders now.

"Why are you so excited?" Nicole raised a brow as she put her stuff in her black book bag. Her body had grew more as her hair stayed straightened out and curled at the ends.

"Um why am I not excited?" Gia asked, she sat on her desk. "Your letter should be back any day now then me, you and Rave will officially be in the same college."

Nicole shook her head with a smile. "Calm your horses there G, I still have to wait for them to say I am accepted first."

"Okay but they would be crazy not to take you. If you would have sent in your video early like me and Raven then your letter would already be here." Gia scolded, she got an eye from her friend in return. "You know I'm right."

"Right about what?" A girl walked over to them with her bookbag already on. She was a bit taller and had brown skin with a filled out body. Her brown hair came to the center of her back but she always kept it up in a neat pony tail.

"Nothing as usual." Nicole said as she hooked her bag on her shoulders, she got up and pushed her chair in. She wore a black jeans with a short sleeved blue v-neck shirt.

"Rude." Gia stuck her tongue out at her. "Raven tell her I'm right that she should have sent her stuff in with us for the Academy of Arts University in New York."

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Raven nodded.

"You're no help." Nicole said to her.

They said goodbye to their teacher before leaving out and headed to the front to go home. Nicole had met Raven last year when she had transferred to their school, she had amazing drawing skills. Raven like to design new looks for cars and other things and she had a thing for races so she pretty much fit right in with them. It did take her a while to open up but the only people she really talked to was Gia and Nicole, she was a quiet girl and you would never know she was there.

"Come on Nicky even Gia has a point on this one." Raven said as they walked down the hall. "Why didn't you send your stuff in on time?"

Nicole shrugged. "Kinda got busy."

Gia eyes turned to slits. "You didn't want your dad to find out." She pointed.

"What?" Nicole scoffed a couple times, both of her friends gave her looks. "Okay, so I did it in secrecy."

"So nobody knows?" Raven asked.

Nicole waved her hand in a iffy gesture. "Mia and my mom know just the guys in the family don't."

"What are you gonna tell him when you do get accepted?" Gia questioned. "Gonna keep it from him until it's time to leave."

"That is not a bad idea." Nicole pointed with a nod, Gia gave her a flick on the arm. "I was joking."

They walked out the school and started making their way home.

"Look, you have to tell him sooner or later." Gia reminded. "The earth will not break apart because you do."

"We don't know that yet." Nicole says.

"Stop it Nicole." Raven shook her head. "What else does your dad not know?"

"He doesn't know about that street race she was in, and does he know about you performing at Race Wars next month?" Gia asked, she got a glare from Nicole. "What? He doesn't."

"No he doesn't and he does not need to know." Nicole rolled her eyes. "You know I am almost grown."

Gia scoffed. "You think she would be telling her dad this."

"Right." Raven agreed.

"Okay! Both of you are no help." Nicole pointed to both sides of her. "It's just hard to look a person that you lost in the eye and tell them you're leaving again. It isn't as easy as it sounds and what if he needs me."

"He still has your mom." Raven put in, she saw Nicole's look and raised a brow. "Or not? Are they okay?"

Nicole shrugged. "My mom has been acting kind of weird and distant from him for a couple months. I try to stay out of their little thing. That's for them, to figure out not me."

"That's true, they are grown." Raven nodded.

"What Nicole needs to say to her dad in a couple of months." Gia mumbled.

"I'm right next to you." Nicole reminded as she let her hand fall by her side. "It's not that easy guys. He loses me and my mom for almost two years and finally does get us back, and I'm supposed to tell him that I'm leaving? I'm just not ready to break that news to him yet."

"But your dad is an understandable guy, he will get why you want to leave and pursue your own dream." Raven put in. "Yeah it will be hard thing to swallow but no parent wants to keep their kid from what they love to do."

Nicole put up a hand. "Uh I love racing and he keeps me away from that."

"Two different things Nicole." Raven pointed.

A loud sound of a car engine could be heard as a dark blue Challenger pulled down the street by them.

Gia caught this and rolled her eyes. "These guys I swear.."

The window rolled down to show two guys around their age in the front seat. "Now why are our beautiful girls walking home?" The guy that was driving asked.

"Because we actually don't mind." Nicole said.

"If you girls needed one then you could have just asked. Me and Adam have no problem giving rides." The one in the passenger seat smiled. "Especially you Nicole." He winked at her.

Nicole brows furrowed in disgust. "Miles remind me next time that I race against you to leave skid marks...on your face." She said making Gia and Raven snort out laughs.

"Oh please, I had you beat last time Toretto and you know it." Miles scoffed.

"Didn't sound convincing when your dad said it to mine and still doesn't coming from his son." Nicole smirked over at him as she flashed him a toothy grin. "Now get you and that slow thing you and Adam call a racing car away from block, kk?"

Adam scoffed. "We will see who's saying that after Race Wars, will your dad be letting you take part?" He asked as him and Miles started laughing.

Nicole glared. "He will actually."

"We will see about that and since he will then you can come race Miles tonight. We been saving a nice car just for you and another guy wants to race you to." Adam says with a smirk.

Nicole raised a brow. "What guy?"

"One of Tran youngest cousin's named Khan. He's been beating people left and right for a while but wants to see Toretto's daughter and that's you." Miles pointed.

"Sorry guys but she is kinda busy." Gia budded in.

"Or kinda scared." Adam said getting a high five from Miles as they laughed, Nicole glared. "Thought you never back down from a challenge Nicole or is it because your daddy might find out."

"Okay you guys seriously, drop it." Raven said sternly. "Nicole doesn't have to race if she doesn't want to."

"Raven's right, which is why I'll see all of you tonight." Nicole said, both girls snapped their heads to her wide eyed. "And after I embarrass you and Tran cousin then we will see who's got the jokes."

"Nicole are you crazy!" Gia exclaimed in a hush whisper.

"Shh." Nicole shushed her.

Adam nodded. "Guess we will see you at the old racing spot tonight then, see you girls there." Miles waved as the window rolled up, the car took off down the street.

"I can not stand those two." Raven shook her head. "But Nicole have you lost all the sense God ever gave you?"

"Yeah, she has." Gia said.

"Relax would you, both of you." Nicole said with a sigh.

"Relax? You just agreed to a race, and those two are harmless but Trans cousin Khan? You know his family and yours have bad history." Gia reminded. "Considering you know the guy is dead because of your dad and now uncle."

"He had it coming." Nicole pointed. "He was the one that shot my uncle Jesse so trust me when I tell you that I don't feel sorry that he's gone."

"Not the point Nicole." Raven sighed. "How are you gonna get out on a school night?"

"I'll figure something out and text Tyler so he will know to have the cars ready but I really need you guys to come with me." Nicole looked at them with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Gia and Raven looked at each other, they both groaned with an eye roll. "You should already know we were coming with you."

"This is still crazy though and if your dad catches you, you are so dead." Raven reminds.

"I'm aware but I'm not ready to let them punk out my last name like that when it comes to street racing." Nicole says. "We will have to leave at ten tonight, that's when everybody is in for the night."

"Great, now I have to find a cute outfit to wear." Gia shook her head. "Be lucky I love you."

Nicole giggled. "I feel very lucky. But out of all guys Khan could get to tell me he wants to race, he gets those two?"

"I don't know who makes me sicker, Adam or Miles." Gia rolled her eyes. "Now we know about this race, but how are you gonna convince your dad to let you race at Race Wars?"

"I have no freaking idea what so ever." Nicole sighed.

"Your birthday is coming up." Raven pointed out. "See if he will take you for that."

Nicole thought about it. "He did ask me what I wanted for my birthday and thank god I never told him anything yet."

"Hey, I been meaning to ask you something." Gia says getting her attention. "How come I don't see either one of your dad and mom wearing their cross chain that they had? You always have yours on."

"I...I really don't know actually." Nicole said, now that she thought about it she really hasn't seen the chain that her parent's wore. It was a bit weird since of them would have it on but it was like it disappeared out of nowhere and she thought her dad had it last.

"Maybe they just put it up somewhere." Raven shrugged.

Nicole shook her head. "No that chain holds a lot of history with them. I'm talking before I was born history so I know they wouldn't just stop wearing it no matter how bad things are." They walked up the driveway of Nicole's house.

All three girls came to a stop. "So I'll text Tyler when I get home so he will know to stay at the garage a little later but are you sure about this Nicole?" Gia asked one more time.

"Positive." Nicole nodded.

"I still think you should tell your mom or dad. Maybe they might actually let you go." Raven smiled, Nicole and Gia stared at her for a second. "Or not." She cleared her throat.

"Kinda agree that it would be better if you told your mom or dad." Gia shrugged.

"If she tells us what?" Dom asked coming out of the garage with Letty, all three girls let out shrieks as they whipped around to see them.

"Jesus dad!" Nicole put a hand over her chest. "You scared us."

"That was pretty obvious." Letty said with a chuckle as she past them, she flipped through the mail and leaned on her car. "So what is it exactly that you should tell us Nicky?"

"This conversation seems personal so we are gonna get out of here." Gia said as she slowly started backing up, Dom and Letty both raised a brow and looked at each other.

"What? Don't leave me now!" Nicole whispers out.

"Sorry but we have to if we want to get our homework done in time for my 'TV show' coming on tonight." Gia said.

"We do?" Raven brows furrowed.

"Yes we do, let's go." Gia pulled her away by her arm. "Text us later Nicole!" They jogged off down the driveway and down the street.

"I need a new best friend." Nicole shook her head, she slowly turned back around to see both her parents giving her confused looks. "Hey guys..." She waved with a smile. "How was your day today?"

Letty eyed her. "She wants something."

"Mhm." Dom agreed, he picked up his rag and wiped his hands. "How much is it gonna cost me and what is it?"

"Maybe a little bit of trust." Nicole said showing a space between her fingers. "Can you take me to Race Wars on my eighteenth birthday please?"

"Nicole we had this talk." Dom said sternly. "You don't need to be back near that place for a long time, that or any race scene for that matter."

"You always give me that but I never get a reason on why." Nicole scoffed. "Just say you don't trust me already."

Dom shook his head. "That's not it Nicole."

"Then what is it?" Nicole threw her hands in the air.

"I said no so drop it." Dom dismissed it.

"You know I only asked because I wanna respect your rules but you do realize if I want to I can go with or without your permission." Nicole reminded. "I'm not that little kid anymore so lighten up the leash would you."

"Not if it means you going back to a place where I lost you." Dom said.

"You lost me because of the same thing that you are doing now, stop treating me like a kid!" Nicole shouted.

"You live under my roof and I said no." Dom walked back towards the garage. "That's the end of this conversation, go in the house."

"I swear sometimes I really wish I was dead." Nicole stormed off as those words made Dom stop and Letty eyes widen. "At least I would get more freedom." She ran in the house and slammed the back door behind her.

"Nicole!" Letty called after her, she sighed and looked back to Dom who was still paused in place from her words. "You could have at least just thought about it Dom."

"There's nothing to think about." He turned around and walked past her.

"Sooner or later you need to let her go, I don't wanna do it either but I'm trying. How is she gonna learn out there if you don't let her?" Letty followed after him. "I'm talking to you so stop walking would you."

Dom opened his car door, he looked back at her. "What happens when I let her go out there and she makes a mistake that takes her away or hurt her Letty? Then I'm supposed to sit back and feel like it's my fault."

"That's something for her to feel Dom not you, Nicole has to make her own mistakes to learn from them. She can't learn from anything if you don't loosen the hell up and let her do her thing once in awhile." Letty says.

"I can't do that." Dom shook his head.

"And why not?" Letty let her hand fall down on her thigh.

"Because I know where loosening up gets us, our parents did that to us and now look what happened?" Dom said, Letty looked down. "I'm going to the shop for a while, I'll be back later."

"Fine." Letty walked off with a headshake, she went up the steps and inside the house. She closed the door when she heard the sound of Dom's Charger pulling out the driveway and sighed.

"You alright?" Mia questioned.

Letty was startled a bit as she whipped around to see her by the counter. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Did Nicole go upstairs?"

"More like stormed upstairs but yeah." Mia nods. "What happened?"

"Nicole wants to go to Race Wars for her birthday and Dom still doesn't want her around anything like that yet." Letty explained.

"So he doesn't want her to grow up yet in so many words?" Mia raised a brow, Letty nodded. "He's stubborn but I'll see if Brian can maybe talk to him to get him to see the better part in all of this. Dom is kind complicated to figure out, his face when Nicole went to Prom was like she already walked across the Graduation stage."

Letty smiled. "Yeah."

"Maybe he's just scared. This family doesn't exactly have a nice track record." Mia chuckled a bit before her look saddened. "When they thought you were gone, Nicole and Dom's relationship was horrible."

"It was?" Letty brows furrowed together, nobody ever really told her about that or ever wanted to bring it up.

"She blamed him for your death and went to street races without anyone's knowing, when Dom found out he was pissed. But he didn't wanna give up on her so he went after her each time, one night he brought her home when he found her at one. Come to find out Braga was watching Nicole longer then the street races, that's how she ended up in his hands and then in Owen's." Mia explained, Letty looked down. "In Brazil...I never seen him seen so heartbroken in my life, it was like my dad all over again. All he could do is blame himself and was almost ready to kill himself when he went up against Reyes men but I'm glad he didn't."

"So am I." Letty nodded, her fist clenched by her sides when she felt some memories start to come back. She saw a glimpse of her and Dom sitting on a rock by a night beach somewhere talking, Letty gasped a bit as she shook it off.

"Letty?" Mia moved a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to go for a drive." Letty grabbed her jacket, she headed to the door but stopped. "Mia, who was Nicole closer to?"

Mia was a bit taken back by the question. "As a baby up until she was seven she was closer to Dom, then after that it became all you two all the way until we found you guys. Why do you ask?"

Letty shook her head. "Just was curious, tell Nicole I'll be back later." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

 _ **Later on that night**_

Dom had on his navy vest with the sleeves cut off and a pair of jeans, he was bent over working on a car in the shop.

He needed to blow off some steam and be in a quieter place to think, he still heard Nicole's words from earlier in his head. It wasn't like he was trying to keep her from the world but he just didn't want her to follow down his road, especially since he saw what good things she had waiting for her. Nicole was gonna graduate this year and he never did so he was more proud that he got his kid through High School but it was bittersweet to him. The same little seven year old girl that use to run around and be attached to him was slowly fading away from him. His father was right about one thing, when you have your own kids having to watch them grow up hurts you more then them.

Dom stopped working on the car when he heard footsteps, he stopped and looked back to see Letty. "Thought I told you I'll be back later." He focused back on the car.

Letty leaned up from out the doorway and walked over to him. "You also say you will be at a place in five minutes but it's usually three or two."

He smirked. "What are you doing here Letty?"

"I figured you would still be here at 9:30." She looked at the time on her phone and showed it to him. "Guess who was right?"

Dom leaned up as he let out a slight chuckle. "You didn't need to come after me."

"No I think I did." Letty nodded. "You are always the one coming after us, guess it's my turn." She walked through the garage before having a seat on the couch that was in there. "You gonna come join me or what?"

Dom put his tool back in the box before walking over and joining Letty on the couch, he sat back with a sigh. "If this is about earlier-"

"No it's not." Letty stopped him. "It's about something before that, Nicole was more closer to you as a baby wasn't she?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she was a little."

"More like a lot." Letty corrected. "I noticed a lot of things, how happy you were to see her go off to prom and more." Dom looked down, she put a hand over his. "It's hard to watch her grow up for me to you know but I loosen my hold on her for a reason."

"Oh yeah?" Dom looked over at her. "What reason is that?"

"So she won't make the decisions that we did." Letty said. "Nicole isn't a dumb kid Dom and we both know she can protect herself when it comes down to it. Sometimes it pays to trust your kid and your parenting, you did a good job as her dad you know that. I kinda think you live up to that meaning of a dad will do anything to get his daughter back when you came to London."

"Wasn't just her I got back." Dom said, Letty eyes flickered over to his. "I got you back to."

A sad smile made it's way onto her face. "Not all of me."

Dom sighed. "Letty your memory being gone doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. Not after everything we been through."

"It's not fair that only one of us can say that." Letty took her hand back. "I can't say it because I don't remember everything we been through and I hate it. You just got half of me Dom."

"That's better then not having you at all." Dom took the hand that she had taken off of his and pulled her over to him. Letty moved so she was on his lap with her legs straddling by his, she hugged him and rested her head on his chest. He rubbed his hand down her back while the other one played in her hair, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm not ready to lose either of you again."

Letty closed her eyes. "I know, I don't wanna lose any of you either..."

 ** _Back at the house_**

Nicole had her hair straightened out and curled at the ends. She wore a spaghetti strap, heart shaped top and black leather jacket with a pair of black jeans and tennis. A black leather fingerless glove and her cross chain.

She reached under her bed and pulled out her car keys from a certain spot under the box spring. It was a pair of keys for a Supra, she put them in her pocket and grabbed her phone before leaving out her room. Nicole quietly walked down the steps and made her way outside, she closed the door nice and quiet to make sure not to wake anyone.

Nicole walked down the steps and headed down the street so she could meet up with Raven and Gia. Her phone vibrated a couple times, she took it out her pocket and looked at the message.

 _ **Gia- Me and Raven are at the shop with Tyler, did you make it out alive and not seen?**_

Nicole rolled her eyes at the message before replying.

 _ **Nicole- No Gia, I'm texting you from the dead**_

 _ **Gia- Well technically that one time you did call me and was supposed to be dead, remember?**_

 _ **Nicole- Haha you're hilarious, I'll be there in ten**_

 _ **Gia- Kk!**_

After getting the last message, she put her phone in her pocket. Nicole let out a sigh as she continued walking. "Sometimes you gotta do what you have to, whether your dad agrees or not..."

* * *

Sorry for not updating in awhile you guys but between school and work, I get pretty busy and tired but that doesn't mean I forgot about my story. Anyway, Nicole is disobeying Dom to go race a cousin of Trans cousins. You know the guy that Dom and Brian killed in the first movie, what could possibly go wrong right am I right?

 **Chapter 38- Love Thy Father**


	38. Love Thy Father

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews that you guys left me and I'm glad that people are still sticking with me on this story. Also I will be near 400 reviews in the future and it's thanks to you guys for always leaving me reviews. I actually have two chapters for you guys, which means only one will be left until her 18 birthday. I got a question from one of my readers as to who would be playing the characters I made up and I got a list for you at the bottom. Also I been kind of going back on the updates because not only does the trailer for Fast 8 come out in December but it won't be long until the movie. Not to mention school has been taking a tole on me to. I also wanna go back and edit the old chapters and fix a lot of mistakes so updates will be more slower due to that. But anyway I hope you like the cast and here is the next update!_

 _Nicole Toretto- Maddison Pettis_

 _Tyler Jones- Taylor Launter ( 2012 young version of Taylor Launter )_

 _Gia Jones- Bella Thorne_

 _Raven Grady-_ _Zendaya_

* * *

 _Chapter 38_

Nicole got to the shop and knocked on the door, it quickly opened to show Tyler.

"About time." Tyler moved to let her in.

"Hey the shop is a walk from my house and in my defense those traffic lights are still a pain even when walking." Nicole points.

"Uh, huh." Tyler closed the door, he looked her over and raised a brow. "You going to a race or cocktail party?"

Nicole fake smiled. "Real funny."

Tyler snickered as he motioned her to follow him. "Come on they're waiting for you in the back." They headed to the back of the shop. "So are you sure you wanna do this? Because if your dad finds out."

"I'm dead I know." Nicole rolled her eyes. "But there is no way in hell I'm letting Khan out of all people call me out and I not accept his challenge."

"Just watch yourself, that guy and his family is sneaky. They got it out for you so don't expect them to play fair." Tyler let her go out the back first.

Nicole turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

Tyler closed the door with a sigh. "Nicole nobody calls a racer with your background out unless they know for sure they can beat you."

"Are you trying to say I'm a good racer?" Nicole raised a brow with an amused smile.

"No." Tyler shook his head, he chuckled when she punched his arm. "Just be careful out there. One of Trans other cousins works here too now, he started about two months ago."

"Son of a-has he looked under my hood?" Nicole questioned.

"No, nobody gets to touch these cars in the back but me and Harry. Everybody knows that." Tyler assured. "Can't say I haven't seen him checking the cars out but he has never gotten to look inside."

Nicole sighed out of relief. "Good and thanks Tyler."

"Anytime, just you and the other looney girls get back in the house at a decent time please?" He walked down the steps.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "And my dad has suddenly showed up again."

"If he did you wouldn't still be standing there Nicole. That I know." Tyler chuckled, Nicole stuck her tongue out at him. "I saw that."

"You were meant to." Nicole followed him.

"About freaking time Nicky." Gia leaned off the gray skyline. "What took you so long?"

"I had to sneak out remember?" Nicole raised a brow. "Not to mention I had this big fight with my dad."

"Because of us? Was it because of us?" Raven questioned, she looked to Gia. "I told you we shouldn't have left."

"Yeah you said that after we got four blocks away." Gia rolled her eyes.

Nicole sighed. "No it wasn't because of you guys. Me and my dad has always had issues when it comes to me trying to grow up."

"Which is why he still doesn't know about New York." Gia reminds.

Tyler looked back. "You still haven't told him about that."

"I'm working on it." Nicole pointed.

"No she isn't." Raven shook her head.

"Not even a little." Gia chimed in.

"Again, you two are no help." Nicole says walking past them. She took out her keys and unlocked the doors to a black and white striped Supra. "Alright, you guys ready?"

Gia walked past. "Sure but beat him quick. We got school tomorrow."

Tyler scoffed at his cousin. "Since when are you the school type?"

Gia looked at him offended. "Since I became a senior thank you very much."

"Yeah, right." Tyler rolled his eyes.

Raven chuckled as she walked over and got inside the skyline with Gia. Nicole got inside her car and closed the door, she started up her engine as it roared a couple of times. She rolled the window down with a sigh as Tyler had walked over and leaned down to look inside.

"You all set?"

Nicole put her hands on the wheel with a nod. "I think so."

"Hey." Tyler nudged her, she looked over at him. "Khan is good but word of advice, he hits his boost at the end. You just need to pull yours right after he pulls his."

"Easier said then done, how am I supposed to know when he hits it?"

He shrugged. "Your the racer Nicky...you'll know it when you see it."

"Have I ever told you that you are a good friend?" Nicole raised a brow.

Tyler thought about it before shaking his head. "Not really no."

She smiled. "Good."

After saying that, Nicole drove off quickly with Gia flanking right behind her. Tyler leaned up and watched them go with a smirk before heading back inside the shop.

Nicole and Gia drove to the old racing spot that her parents use to come to. Her dad had been back to Race Wars but it had been a while since somebody from their family actually been back to the old stomping grounds. She remembered her dad telling her that this is where him and Brian had started their respect for each other. Not to mention Brian was the one that helped him away from the cops so he wouldn't go back to jail.

They drove to the back part where the sound of car engines and loud music could already be heard. People quickly moved out of the way when they saw the white and crystal blue headlights from her car.

The two guys Miles and Adam had looked up from talking to the girls by their cars.

"She actually came." Adam scoffed. "Miles you owe me ten man."

"She would come when I bet on it." Miles said with an eye roll, he moved one of the girls away. "Excuse us for a second ladies."

Both of them headed over, people made way for their cars as they pulled up to a stop. Nicole got out of the car and was quickly greeted by the other racers and watchers.

"There she is!" Hector gave her a big bear hug. "Little Toretto, been a while since you been back here. What's the occasion?"

"She got challenged as usual." Gia says walking over with Raven. "Sup Hector."

"What's going on Gia, nice hair cut and hey Raven." Hector nodded to them.

"Hey, Hector. Thought you don't work tonight?" Raven questioned.

Hector shrugs. "I go where the money comes and when I heard this one was racing." He patted Nicole's shoulder. "I couldn't miss this chance. It's just like watching her own father out there, just younger, and you know a girl." Nicole shook her head with a smirk. "Speaking of Dom, where is he?"

"Home." Nicole shrugs. "And to sum things up, I was never here tonight."

"Never where?" Hector raised a brow.

"And this is why your my favorite guy around here." Nicole chuckled as she high fived him.

"Now just when I thought she wasn't gonna show up." A voice says. Everybody turned around to see a small group coming through the crowd that wasted no time moving out their way.

It was at least four guys that had a couple of Race Bunny's Nicole called them, at least that's what her mother referred to them as. A boy that looked around 19 or 20 was walking in the front, he looked like a younger version of Tran but his hair was longer then his. He wore gray jeans with a t-shirt and leather jacket.

Nicole glared but it soon turned into a smirk, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't usually come when dogs call but I decided just this once to entertain whatever game your playing."

"Game?" Khan repeated with a smile, he stopped a couple feet in front of her. "None of this is a game Toretto, I been waiting a long time for this race."

"Wow...you really need a hobby Khan." Nicole says with a nod.

"Beating your family every chance I get is my hobby." Khan said making her glare at him. "What, did I hit a nerve? You guys see this!" He shouted to all the people that were watching around them. "You're about to see another Toretto lose to my family once again! See in the end Nicole, your family left but mine stayed...which means I run things around here now."

Nicole stepped in his face with a serious look. "No matter how long we were gone, everything about racing in LA belongs to us and always will be. So even years from now when my kids have kids, you will still be three seconds behind like always." The crowd oohed as Khan glared at her, she smirked and tilted her head a bit. "You ready to race or stare me in my face Khan, which is it?"

Khan scoffed. "Real cute."

"I am cute, thank you for noticing." Nicole winked as she turned around and headed to her car.

"Your little family's winning streak ends tonight Toretto!" Khan called out as he backed up, he pushed one of his guys out the way. "Come on."

Gia watched them before looking back at Nicole. "Welp you just pissed him off."

"He had it coming." Nicole said with an eye roll, she got inside her car. "Time to get this over with." She pulled off down the street towards the line.

Raven stayed in Gia's car and pulled out the radio that was tapped into the LAPD communication radio. She was good with electronics so when they did come it was her job to be sure no cops were coming their way and stay on alert.

Hector walked over. "How we looking kid?"

Gia looked in the open door of her car. "How is it Raven?"

Raven held up a finger as she listened, she nodded and turned it down. "You guys are good to go."

"Good." Hector walked off. "Who's betting on this?" He shouted.

Nicole played with the chain on her neck as she pulled up to the starting line. She watched as Khan's white new modeled Plymouth pulled up next to her. He revved his engine a couple times making her give a slow eyeroll to look over at him.

"Last chance Toretto, save yourself the embarrassment." Khan shrugs. "I know your dad is basically known as some racing legend but that doesn't mean his little girl should follow in his footsteps. Would hate for his reputation to get ruined because of some girl."

"Remember that when your seeing the bumper of my car in front of you." Nicole says with a smirk. "And last time I checked...didn't my dad beat your own father one time?" Her brow raised, he shot her a dirty look. "I guess I'm not the only one following in my dad's footsteps but at least mines are where he wins."

"You need to fix that smart mouth you got." Khan said in a serious tone.

Nicole rolled up that window. "Sorry can't hear you." She sat back with a smirk when she saw his pissed off look. Nicole pressed a button which made the armrest go down. A panel of buttons came up making her let out a sigh as she flipped some of them on.

Everybody on the sidelines were watching and cheering. Gia walked through both cars to stand on in front of the starting line.

"I'm guessing as of now Hector is taking no more bets. Is everybody ready!" The crowd and everybody cheered as Raven was next to Hector watching. Gia nodded as she looked back to the cars, she pointed to Khan. "Ready?" Both engines revved loudly in response. "Set?" Her hand traveled to Nicole's car.

"You know I am." Nicole mumbled as she made her engine roar a couple of times.

Gia put her hands up and nodded with a smirk, she dropped them. "Go!"

Both cars tires screeched as they took off and sped past Gia making her hair blow from the wind it created. Nicole switched her gears as she flanked past Khan, she glanced over before turning into the same lane in front of him.

She looked up to see him switching over as she did this.

"You gotta be joking." Nicole scoffed, she looked back ahead. She was about to slam her foot on the pedal to go faster but remembered what Dom taught her. This made her just switch gears and keep at her normal pace. "I really hope this works." She mumbled to herself.

Khan speeded up as he caught up to Nicole, she glanced over to see him smirking as he saluted her. He hit his foot on the pedal which made him speed past her.

Nicole was about to speed up but had to quickly back up when he swerved in front of her to cut her off. Khan kept at his same speed, Nicole glared and switched over to the empty lane. She caught up to him as they were both going at the same pace and only getting ahead of each other by an inch.

The finish line was starting to get closer as both cars were headed to head on speed. Khan saw this and rammed into the side of her car but she still kept her car steady to avoid swerving. It was a trick Dom had taught her just in case somebody would actually try to do it.

"Playing that game Khan?" Nicole questioned amused, she shook her head. "So childish."

Nicole glanced out the corner of her eye to see his car give her space and had a good feeling on what he was about to do. She put her hands on her NOS switch and kept her focus on both Khan and ahead.

"Come on Nicky!" Gia cheered her on with a clap. She noticed neither her or Khan pulled their switch yet. "Come on just wait for it."

They were almost to the finish line, Khan hit his switch as this sent him flanking ahead of Nicole. Instead of hitting hers she slammed her foot on the pedal to go at full speed and catch up with him. Khan caught this and moved his car over a bit, he went to ram Nicole harder.

"Not this time." Nicole flipped her switch quickly.

Nicole's Supra speeded up just as Khan moved his car back to ram her which made him swerve into her lane out of control.

The Supra crossed over the line first as the crowd, Gia, Hector and Raven cheered. Khan's car came right behind hers but he still lost. Khan's friends along with Miles and Adam had looks of shock on their face as they had to blink a couple times to be sure they saw that right.

Nicole brought her car to a stop as everybody made their way around her car to congratulate her. She got out with a smile as she high fived people, Gia and Raven quickly jumped on her with hugs.

"You did it!" Raven jumps.

Gia pulled away. "I knew you would."

"Didn't you put ten on her and Khan?" Raven questioned.

Nicole arched her brow as she looked to Gia who started laughing nervously.

"Whaaat? No." She waved it off.

Hector walked through with a chuckle as he fived Nicole. "That is what I'm talking about little Toretto! You got you daddy's and moms jeans."

"Seriously I thought I put on mine." Nicole looked at her pants making them laugh.

Khan got out his car, he slammed his door shut which got people's attention.

"It was a good race Khan." One of his friends tried to calm him down.

"Shutup!" He snapped as he pushed him out of his way and marched his way over to Nicole. "Toretto."

Nicole rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What is it now? Is losing not enough for you."

"I want a rematch next week." Khan said sternly.

"I don't really wanna race a cheater. By the way the next time you cheat, do you think you could do it right? Cause I still won." Nicole said making a couple people laugh. "You called me out and you lost, end of it. Find a new obsession would you?"

Khan glared at her. "You know what, I think you are the one that cheated."

"Oh get real." Gia rolled her eyes. "You rammed her once and tried to do it again. The only cheater is you Khan, let it go."

"Was I talking to you?" Khan snapped as he got in her face.

Nicole pulled Gia back and got in his. "You need to seriously calm down and get a grip. You tired to cheat and lost, maybe if you would have did it right Khan you really would have beat me."

"I don't need your little advice." Khan scoffed. "Tell your friend to keep her mouth shut next time."

"Or what?" Nicole questioned.

Raven saw both of their looks and tugged on Nicole's jacket. "You won Nicky, come on let's go."

"You should listen to your friend." Khan says lowly so only she could hear him. "Because a lot of these people may not know some things about you Nicole but I do. I know why you been ghost girl for years and a lot of things get around. My family knows a lot of people around the world. From Tokyo, to Russia, Asia, and even the UK.." Nicole eyed him suspiciously when he said the UK. "And I know a guy who has been looking for a girl that fits your description to." Her eyes widened as she started to catch on to what he was getting at. "How fun would it be to tell him that the girl he is looking for is still alive and kicking. Hmm, what was his name again? I think it was...oh yeah." Khan snapped his fingers. "Deckard Shaw.." He whispered.

Nicole fist clenched as she glared at him, Khan smirked as he chuckled backing up. "You are so pathetic. One day you really will die just like your own cousin did."

It was Khan's turn to go wide eyed, he quickly swung but Nicole grabbed his arm. She kneed him in the stomach before using his own arm to hit him in the face, Nicole slammed him into the car. Khan held his face as he fell to the ground, Gia and Raven looked at Nicole in complete shock from what she just did. They always saw Nicole's calm side and she really wasn't one for fighting but now they saw why.

Khan's cousins and friends came over to check on him and help him up. Nicole walked over making them back away from her as she stood over him with a look that could kill.

"And if you keep messing with me Khan, I'll make that happen." Nicole said sternly. "Don't ever get in my friends face like that or call me out again." She backed up and walked off towards her car.

Khan's nose was bleeding as his lips was busted up. He glared as he looked up to see her leaving. "Watch yourself Toretto! It's only a matter of time before that past of yours come back to haunt you!"

"Nicole." Gia put a hand on her shoulder.

Nicole jumped a bit, she sighed shaking her head. "Crap, sorry Gia."

Raven went to Gia's car when she heard the alarm go off on the radio. She listened to it carefully, her eyes widened when she heard the full message.

"Hector! Cops one minute away!" Raven shouted.

"Lets go!" Hector shouted.

Everybody began scrambling around, they all started running to their cars and leaving.

Nicole looked to Gia. "Take Raven and go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Gia backed up.

"Positive, now go!" Nicole pointed.

Gia ran off to her car, Nicole got in hers and pulled off when she saw they did the same. The cops weren't too far behind but everybody being quicker managed to clear out before they could really do anything. A couple of them followed after some of the cars that they caught driving off.

Nicole had one follow her but she managed to loose him by taking a short cut through an alley. She took her car to the usual spot in a parking garage and parked it.

Letting out a sigh she let her head fall on the wheel. All she could do was replay everything Khan said about knowing who Deckard was. She had a feeling that he would be looking for her but it was obvious that he was coming up short because he hadn't come for anyone yet. Just the thought of him coming after her or her family terrified her, she didn't even know if he knew about Owen either.

"He's not coming, nobody is coming." Nicole repeated to herself. She leaned her head up and ran a hand through her hair as she played with her chain. "I guess it's time to get the walking." Nicole sighed getting out of the car.

The parking lot wasn't really filled with to many cars considering how late it was, she felt her pockets for her phone but didn't feel it. She frantically started looking everywhere and even inside the car but saw it was nowhere to be seen which made her let out a groan.

"You just have got to be kidding me, how the hell am I gonna explain that to them?" Nicole asked herself as she slammed her door shut.

Nicole hit the keypad to twice until she heard the horn sound go off to show it was fully locked. She turned around and headed out, she fixed her leather jacket a bit.

A familiar car pulled up when she walked outside of the garage. She stopped when the window rolled down to show Tyler in the front seat of his black Challenger.

Nicole shook her head. "How did you find me?"

"Well I was already on the road when Gia called me eight times like a maniac." Tyler starts to explain, Nicole bit back her laugh. "She called me and told me that the cops showed up and she saw one follow you. And since this is where you park your car to hide it I figured this is where you would be."

"You're a good guesser." Nicole nods.

"That and I'm the one who picks this car up from this same spot, remember last time?" His brow raised.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "For the last time, my road rage can get the best of me. How was I supposed to know the guy was a cop?"

Tyler shook his head with a scoff. "Come on Nicole, I'll take you home."

"Who said I needed a ride Tyler?"

"You wanna walk an hour back to your house?" He questioned.

"Here I come." Nicole quickly said as she walked over, she went to open the door but it locked. This made her poke her tongue on the inside of her cheek and playfully glare at him. "Seriously dude?"

Tyler chuckled. "It was to tempting." He unlocked it letting her get inside.

"You are such a jerk." Nicole shut the door.

"Thank-you." Tyler smirked as he pulled off down the street.

He drove all the way back across town, after a while they pulled up three houses down from Nicole's. She looked to see the kitchen light on and sighed sitting back in the seat.

"I'll wait until that light goes out to go in there." Nicole sat back.

Tyler turned his car off and sat back with a sigh. "So you beat up Khan huh?"

Nicole groaned. "Is there anything Gia didn't tell you?"

He shrugged. "She didn't tell me the time."

Nicole looked over to see him looking ahead amused. "Your not funny."

"That's your opinion. But seriously, did you?" Tyler asked.

Nicole shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. Look I know you are gonna say that I shouldn't have done it and all that other stuff be he needed it."

"I agree with you." He nodded.

Her brow raised. "You do?"

"Nicole you were sticking up for yourself and my cousin, guys need to think before swinging. Not every girl is gonna respond the same and instead of thinking about it he swung so he faced the consequences. There is nothing to really say about it. Your parent's are Letty and Dom and both of them I'm sure taught you to handle yourself, especially your mom." Tyler shrugged. "But you seriously need to tell your dad about this street racing thing, what if the cops would have caught you?"

Nicole smirked as she rested her elbow on the arm rest. "Alright Dr. Phil I can see where this conversation is going. Look it's easier said then done with my dad, I'm ready to grow up and he doesn't want me to. What do you want me to do about that Tyler?"

"Respect his wishes." Tyler answers plainly, Nicole's brows furrowed as she looked over at him. "Before you go Letty Ortiz on me over there let me explain why I said that."

"Please do." Nicole nodded.

"How did you feel when you thought your mom was dead?" Tyler asked, he saw Nicole about to say something. "How did it make you feel Nicole?"

Nicole closed her mouth as she looked down and thought about it. "Horrible...made me feel like apart of me just left and died with her. I almost wanted to die myself at first."

"Now take that same pain and think about it two times worst, that's exactly how your dad felt when he thought both of you were dead." Tyler says as this made Nicole touch her cross chain on her neck. "Imagine if you had a kid and a boyfriend and lost them both to something that started all because of one thing. But then a miracle happens and you find them again, how would you feel if they wanted to go back to the thing or scene that took them from you?"

"Pretty damn terrified." Nicole answers honestly. "Maybe like you would lose them again, would always be paranoid." A pain came to her stomach as she started to get what Tyler was saying to her.

"Look I get you want to grow up but not a lot of fathers want that when they have a kid, especially a girl. They never wanna hear them say they are an adult and don't need them because we all know that's a lie. Think about it for a second. If you got in trouble and your friends couldn't help, who would you call?"

"...I would call my dad. Well my mom to, and Brian, Mia, Han, Tej, Roman.." Nicole trailed off when she saw Tyler's 'Really?' look and sighed. "But I would mostly call my dad first."

"Exactly." He nodded. "I know your dad is tough as hell but going through something like that had to hurt like hell. To think that he lost his girlfriend and mother of his child. Then turn right around and think you lost the child right behind her, something like that has got to hurt. Your gonna feel like you failed as a parent and I'm guessing boyfriend, is that what they are?" Nicole shrugged not really knowing herself. "Bottom line is you gotta put yourself in your dad shoes for a second and see it how he does. I don't think he doesn't want you to grow up, he just wants to keep you from the crazy stuff out there that is in the adult world. And I for one don't blame him and if anything I wish I had dad like yours."

Nicole's eyes softened as she shook her head with a scoff. "Great, now I feel bad."

"You should." He nodded.

"Tyler!" Nicole smacked his arm.

Tyler chuckled. "I'm just agreeing with you Nicky. Look I don't like my dad and probably never will for a long time but I don't hate him or disrespect him. You go to church don't you?"

"Yeah, every Sunday with my family." Nicole played with her chain.

"Then you know the saying 'Love thy Mother and thy Father' then right?" He asked, Nicole stopped playing with her chain to look over at him. "In this case you have to Love thy Father no matter what and still respect his wishes no matter how unfair they may be. You only get one dad Nicole and some girls out there would give up anything to have one like yours."

Nicole thought about it and for once Tyler actually was right, she never once thought about how her dad felt. It was always just about her and Letty and nothing about him or how he was dealing with this. "Now I really feel bad."

"Then your already on your way to growing up." Tyler shrugs. "Even adults gotta admit when they messed up. You know what the next step is?"

"Telling him the truth about going to New York and racing?" She asked making Tyler nod. "Something I still don't wanna do or ready for."

"Then you're still a kid." Tyler shrugged.

"What, how?" Nicole sat up.

"Until you start telling him the truth and admit what you're doing then you're still a kid." Tyler looked over at her. "The ball is in your court Nicole, not your dad's."

Nicole sighed. "I guess you're right." She played with her nails. "I just really wanna know when you became Mr. Advice? Like seriously man."

"I give it when it's needed and let's face facts." Tyler smirked over at her. "I got four years of age on you kid."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be eighteen soon and you just turned twenty two, I get it."

"Glad you do." Tyler nods. "By the way the kitchen light has been out for a minute now."

Nicole looked back at the house and saw he was right. "Good, I should go in. Do you think when you get a chance tomorrow you can get my car and look at the racing spot and see if I dropped my phone." She took her keys out her pocket and gave them to him.

Tyler took them. "Yeah sure thing, and you lost your phone? How?"

"I think I dropped it during all the chaos. Which is another thing I have to explain to my parents." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with-" Tyler was cut off when Nicole leaned over and hugged him, it took him a second but he hugged her back.

Nicole smiled. "Thank you Tyler."

"For the advice or going to go get your car?"

She pulled away shaking her head. "No, for pretty much everything. You know taking part in my rebellious antics you could call them." Nicole rested both arms on the arm rest.

"Nah I don't mind, they can get pretty fun at times." Tyler shrugged. He looked over at her as a bit of Nicole's hair had fell over her right eye.

Nicole caught this and smirked as she leaned forward to get in his face more. "Eye problem Tyler?" She teased.

Tyler cupped her cheek which threw Nicole off guard as she looked at him shocked. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers which made her body stiffen in shock. She soon got over her shock and relaxed as she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. His hand went to her waist as he gave it a light squeeze as this sent shivers through her body and made her lean over until her chest was pressed against his.

Nicole quickly remembered who she was kissing and pulled back wide eyed with a hand clamped over her mouth. It hit her that Tyler actually kissed her and she kissed him back not to mention he was her first kiss from a guy ever.

"Uh...I should go." Nicole quickly got out the car, she stumbled a bit.

"You alright?" Tyler asked as he was trying to hold back his laugh.

Nicole quickly popped back up and nodded as she closed the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I will um." She ran hand through her hair. "I will see you tomorrow, bye Tyler." Nicole quickly walked off.

Tyler shook his head as he started his car back up with a smile. "Bye Toretto."

Nicole got to her steps, she looked back to see his car pull off. She touched her lips with a smile before shaking her head and heading up the steps. Her mind was still trying to process that a guy like Tyler had actually kissed her and she was still stuck on why. With everything she been through she wasn't sure anybody would really want her in that way or want to bring that stress on anyone.

Her smile dropped as she got to the door, she had to many problems and Tyler had some of his own. He was a good friend to her and the last thing she wanted was her to push him away or get in a fight and have that end. Now she really would have to go and see him tomorrow but now it might be weird considering what just happened. Not to mention Raven and Gia would probably faint if she told them but she couldn't considering her phone was gone now.

Nicole let out a sigh as she unlocked the door. "I'm too damn damaged to be with anybody anyway." She opened it up and walked inside quietly. Nicole closed the door behind her, she locked it back as she rested her forehead against it and closed her eyes. "What the hell else could happen?"

"Nicole?" Dom's voice came from the living room. He turned the Tv off as he saw his daughter by the door.

Nicole eyes widened...

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, don't forget to leave me a review and check out the next chapter that either will be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow. We are TWO chapters away before Nicole turns 18 and the 7th movie begins, I hope everybody is ready because I have a lot of surprises planned.**

 **Chapter 39- A Damaged Truth**


	39. The Damaged Truth

_A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews that you guys left me and hope you guys continue to leave more. Especially to my new story followers that I have been getting for the past couple weeks. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think. I know some of the chapters have errors and I will be fixing a lot of them, from spelling, to punctuation and everything. I love my story and mostly because I got to have my character grow up with the cast basically and it was fun for me. I do hope she fits into Fast 8 and I gotta feeling with the timeline that Nicole will be in her twenties, probably around 22 or 23 at the most._

* * *

 _Chapter 39_

Nicole eyes widened when she heard the sound of Dom's voice. She took a deep breath before walking away from the door and into the living room.

"Hey, dad." Nicole waved with a smile.

"Hey?" Dom repeated as he stood up. "Nicole it's going on twelve thirty in the morning on a school night and you're just walking in this house. And what are you wearing?"

"Oh I was just at Gia's and I had just changed from um..." Nicole went to say but trailed off when she saw her dad's stern look. She let out a sigh shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore." Dom raised a brow confused. "I wasn't out at Gia's. All three of us went to your old racing spot that Hector runs and I raced Tran's cousin Khan. And I know you are about to freak out but I only did it because he called me out first." Nicole pointed, Dom's expression still didn't change as he listened to her. "Although he kind of would have never really called me out in the first place if I hadn't been racing. But I wasn't gonna let him throw dirt on our last name the way he was trying to do."

Dom nodded. "So you raced after I told you not to?"

Nicole looked down but shook her head. "Yes."

"Nicole." Dom let out a sigh.

"Please don't be mad." Nicole begged. "I know I went against the rules and this is your house but I had to-"

"How long?" Dom questioned.

Nicole looked up at him. "How long what?"

"Have you been racing?"

"A year ago." Nicole rubbed her arm. "I only went when I had to, it was only when somebody called me out. I did it this time because I know what they did to Uncle Jesse.." Dom sighed before walking over and hugging her which caught Nicole off guard completely. She hugged him back still confused. "Did I mention I was sorry dad, because I really am."

"I know." Dom rubbed her back. "I'm just happy you're okay."

Nicole moved back a bit to look up at him. "Wait, your not mad?"

"Oh no, I'm mad." Dom pulled away from the hug. "But I'm not shocked that you were there. Nicole you go to my old spot that I practically ran, beat up one of Tran's cousin and don't think I would know about it. Or that somebody wouldn't tell me that you were there? Now I don't know about the other times you went but it just so happens you went a day an old friend of mine was there."

Nicole played with her nails. "Damn I should have wore a disguise like last time."

Dom brow raised. "What?"

"Nothing." Nicole quickly answered.

Dom motioned to the couch. "Come on and sit down." Nicole walked back and sat down on the couch, Dom took a seat next to her. "Listen-"

"I'm sorry." Nicole cut him off making Dom look at her confused. "Not just about the racing, I'm sorry for everything else. I been so busy trying to fix myself and just worrying about me, I forgot about my own father. I don't wish I was dead but I just wanted you to trust me more. Sooner or later dad I'm gonna leave but I can't until you really see that I am not that little girl anymore. You raised me right but I don't want to have to break your rules in order to show you that so...I am done racing. A person gave me some good advice and reminded me I only get one dad. And it just so happens I got one that went through hell and back to get me back home." Nicole smiled looking down at her chain. "I don't know the real pain you were going through about losing me and my mom and now that I look back it looks pretty selfish."

Dom rested a hand on the top of her head which made her look over. "No it just makes you a kid. I don't expect you to worry about things like that Nicky, I don't want you to either. I don't keep you from racing because I want to be unfair, I do it because of things that happened tonight. You could have been hurt out there messing with Khan and his family. Things are different now that we're back and I left the streets alone for a reason."

"What's the reason?" Nicole brows furrowed.

"You." Dom answered. "Your not the only one who had to do some growing up when we were away from each other, I did to. The main reason any of this started was because I thought I could deal with the streets and raise a kid but I can't without putting you in danger somehow. So I had to make a choice and I chose my kid and if I did that the first time we wouldn't be having this talk."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded with a smile. "But I did get some good tips from watching you play in the streets."

"I'm guessing so considering you beat up Khan who is twice your size." Dom shrugged taking his hand down. "I still think you get that temper from your mother. You two always hit first then ask questions."

"Sometimes it's the best way to do it." Nicole chuckled, she sighed looking on the table next to her and saw the mail. "There is one more thing I have to tell you."

"Okay." Dom nodded.

Nicole looked back at him. "I applied for an arts college, you know to work on my singing and dancing. Actually me, Gia, and Raven applied and they got in but I didn't get my letter yet since I sent it in late."

"Why did you?"

"Because it's in New York City." Nicole breathed out. Dom gave her a shocked look but he didn't look upset at the same time. "I didn't get in yet but I was hoping they wouldn't take me...because I didn't want to leave you. Or make you upset because you finally get me back and now I want to leave again to another state. I wasn't sure how you would take it so I just didn't tell you, everybody else knows and I guess you do to."

"Come here kid." Dom held an arm out to her. Nicole leaned over and hugged him, he rubbed the back of her head with a sigh. "I'm proud of you Nicole."

"So I can leave?" Nicole looked up.

Dom let out a chuckle. "I am not gonna stop you from doing something that is better for you. I heard you sing before and you have a voice so I want you to go out there and use it. I'm not to fond of you being another state, that I will admit but I never wanted you to stay here either. My main goal was to be sure you didn't follow in my footsteps and just work at the shop. I want you to do what makes you happy and if leaving and going to New York with your friends is what it is then I support you. But don't hide anything else from me, if anything I should be the first to know...then your mother."

Nicole let out a slight laugh before nodding, as she pulled away and sat up. "Yes sir." She let out a deep sigh. "Okay so that weight is finally gone."

"Would have been gone if you just opened that mouth of yours. You got no problem to do it when it's time to argue." Dom pointed out. "I may not react the way you want but it's better to always tell me the truth."

"Yeah somebody told me that to." Nicole playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal." Dom said making her look over at him. "If you stay away from my old scene then I will take you to Race Wars on your birthday like I said I would."

Nicole eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Dom nodded. "A promise is a promise and I'm willing to keep it as long as you can hold up your end."

"Yes I can!" Nicole hugged Dom who let out a laugh and hugged her back. "Thank you, thank you."

"Thank your mother to." Dom says as they broke away. "Even though she has no idea what it is, she kind talked me into letting the leash lose on you for Race Wars. Besides I do remember telling a certain little seven year old girl that I was gonna take her when she got older and let her race. And I am kind of curious to see what you have learned."

"You will be very surprised." Nicole smirked. "But I will stay away from there for good if we go to Race Wars."

"Then it's a deal." Dom shook her hand. "Now go on up and check on your mother, then get some sleep." He stood up.

Nicole nodded and stood up, she hugged Dom again. "I love you dad."

Dom smiled a bit. "I love you too Nicky."

Nicole pulled away and headed up the steps. "Night daddy." She called out to him.

Dom watched her go with a slight smile before it dropped into a plain look. He picked the mail up off the table that he had read over when he came in and Nicole's letter from the Academy of Arts was the first one. All he really wanted was her to do better then what him and Letty did and she was doing just that. He put the mail back on the table so she would be able to look at it when she came home from school tomorrow. Dom looked over at the picture of him, Nicole, and Mia which made him crack a smile as he picked it up. It was when she had turned six and they were going out to Race Wars back then, he had her up in his arms.

"Yeah." Dom said to himself. "Your not that little girl anymore..."

Nicole got upstairs and knocked on her dad's room door. She walked in to see Letty sitting up in the bed, but her mind looked to be elsewhere at the moment.

"Mom?"

Letty snapped out of thought when she heard Nicole and looked over, she smiled. "Hey I thought I heard you downstairs." She tapped the spot next to her on the bed. "Come on and sit with me for a bit."

Nicole went over to the bed but gave it a look. "You guys haven't been doing anything have you?"

Letty smirked. "Want me to really tell you?"

Nicole thought about it before shaking her head. "No I don't need a visual that will make me go to more therapy. But if you did, did you change the sheets?"

"Get in the bed Nicole." Letty playfully rolled her eyes. Nicole chuckled getting in next to her, she laid down so her head was in her lap. Letty smiled resting an arm around her as she messed with her hair a bit. "So how was street racing?"

Nicole eyes widened. "Dad told you I street raced Tran's cousin?" She looked up.

"No." Letty smirked. "But you just did."

Nicole made a face. "I have really got to stop telling on myself like that." She laid her head back down.

"I don't know who that Tran guy is but you had your dad pretty worried. If you didn't come back at one then him and Brian were gonna go out and look for you." Letty's smile dropped. "I know you can handle yourself but I was freaking out to. I guess I think when your not around that somehow Shaw will come back and take you." A pain came to her chest as she felt Nicole tense up at the mention of his name. "Sorry if you didn't want to hear that."

Nicole shook her head. "No it's okay. It doesn't hurt to talk to about Owen, I know he can't hurt me anymore. I guess I was just dealing with still being paranoid." She played with her cross chain. "I'm better now though, I promise."

"That's good to know." Letty smiled a bit.

"I told dad about New York and he was actually proud. I don't know how you made him loosen the leash but you did, and now he's taking me to Race Wars like he promised."

This made Letty chuckle. "I guess he stopped being hard headed. I think your dad just knows that if he doesn't start learning to let you go then he is gonna drive you away. So maybe him doing this will help him see if you're really ready to be on your own. He has to see it for himself."

"What happens if I prove him wrong?"

Letty shrugged. "You will be living with us until your probably thirty."

"I was afraid you would say that." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Letty laughed. "I'm just kidding but I am glad you two are talking instead of fussing." She slapped the top of Nicole's head.

Nicole winced. "Ouch mom, what did you do that for?"

"Don't ever wish you were dead ever again." Letty said sternly. "I don't care if you two are arguing about the damn world ending. Never again, you got it?"

"Yes mam." Nicole rubbed her head. "I'm sorry." Nicole thought about something. "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Letty looked down at her.

"How do you know if you like someone, you know guy wise?" Nicole asked.

Letty smiled thinking about it. "Is Nicole Toretto trying to tell me she likes someone?"

Nicole looked up at her and scoffed. "N-No I was just asking a simple question. There is no more into it so there is no need to smile like that."

"This wouldn't happen to be about Tyler would it?" Letty raised a brow.

Nicole sat up wide eyed. "How did you know it was him?"

Letty smirked. "Again I didn't and just took a guess but thanks for telling me."

Nicole's jaw dropped, she palmed a hand over her eyes. "I have seriously got to stop telling on myself like that." She let her head fall back in her mom's lap with a sigh.

Letty chuckled at her daughter. "There is nothing wrong with liking him Nicole. I kinda saw this day coming a long time ago and had a feeling it would be him you liked."

Nicole lifted her head a bit. "How?"

"Nicole I'm your mother, I can read you just like a book. That's kind of a perk of being a parent." Letty shrugged. "I saw the way you two acted around each other."

"Please tell me you didn't have this little theory conversation with Dominic Toretto?"

"Your dad pointed it out first." Letty said in actually tone. "I thought so to but he just said it before me. I'm assuming because he knows Tyler that he wouldn't really have to kill him or anything." This made Nicole laugh. "But do you like him?"

"No and yes." Nicole shrugged, Letty gave her a confused look. "It's just weird liking a friend because what if something bad happens. Then your lonely and single and without a friend."

"I get it now." Letty nods.

"Then I'm to damaged." Nicole scoffed.

Letty brows furrowed. "Damaged?"

Nicole nodded. "Look at all the crap I been through since the age of seven. I got to many problems for somebody to actually sit there and like me and put up with it."

"I can sit up here and tell you everything wrong with that and what I think but why don't you talk to the person that thinks this?" Letty asked. "Tyler is a honest guy so I'm sure if you are damaged he will tell you that." Nicole looked down knowing her mom had a point. "In my own opinion your not damaged but what I'm saying won't really mean anything for two reasons. One because I'm your mother and two, I'm not the person you want to hear those words from."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah you have a point." She looked up at Letty who was starting to go off in her own world again. "Are you okay?"

Letty looked down with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. What made you ask?"

"You just look sad." Nicole shrugged. "I know fake smiling when I see it. I had to do it for a year and a half so I know what it looks like trust me."

"And trust me when I tell you that I'm okay. I just been doing a lot of thinking lately that's all." Letty's smile dropped as she rubbed the side of her head. "Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time you and dad said that to me."

Letty chuckled. "We tell you that for a reason smart mouth. Now go get ready for bed, you have school in the morning."

"I'm going, I'm going." Nicole got up and headed to the door.

"Just in case your dad didn't tell you. You're grounded for breaking curfew." Letty gave her a look, Nicole's jaw dropped as she turned around. "Two weeks at the most."

"For breaking curfew? Really? I'm almost grown here."

"And almost grown people know how to come in the house on time." Letty smirked.

Nicole opened her mouth to speak but knew she was right and just kept walking. "Two weeks, got it. I feel like I get grounded so backwards. You think you guys would punish me for street racing."

"Do you want to make it four?" Letty asked.

"Nope I'm good." Nicole went to the door. "Goodnight mom, love you."

Letty smiled at her. "Love you too, night baby girl."

Nicole smiled back at her before going out and down the hall into her room.

* * *

 **That was just the first chapter to this update, don't forget to check out the second one to this update!**

 **Chapter 40- Things Are Changing**


	40. Things Are Changing

_A/N- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter, remember this is the last chapter and then Furious 7 starts. I been waiting to do it for a while now so I have to say I am excited. Anyway, here is the next chapter._

* * *

 _Chapter 40_

Nicole sat in the auditorium of her school and kept her gaze on the big stage. In two weeks her and her friends would be walking across it. Then she would be turning 18 a week after that, not to mention after the summer she would be starting college with Gia and Raven.

Everything was finally coming together even though she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. But she kinda figured that it was just nerves getting to her to at the same time, it was a big change coming for everyone. Soon she won't be living there or seeing her family all the time and she didn't know if she was just seeing things but her mom had been acting pretty distant. It wasn't towards her but she saw her acting that way towards her dad and she didn't need somebody to tell her something was wrong.

The only reason she stayed out of it was because they wouldn't tell her if they were really having problems. All she could do was hope her parent's figure it out on their own. She had to figure out how to deal with her nerves and the only reason she had them was because of Shaw. Owen never really crossed her mind because she knew that there was nothing a man paralyzed and in a coma could do to her. But Deckard wasn't hurt, she knew he was a 100% fine roaming around London somewhere.

Nicole had to say she was shocked that nothing has happened but she also came to two conclusions. One was that Deckard hadn't found out about Owen yet which was good and bad. Or two he did and was just watching and ready to strike when he wanted to and that worried her even more. Both the brothers were good thinkers but it was something different about Deckard and she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole sat in the car that Deckard left her in. He had went into the base not to far from it to handle some business. Although she did argue with him a bit to stay back at the hideout._

 _But he reminded her that she could run at any time, even though Nicole had no idea where she was. Even if she did run she wouldn't know the first place to go and it would be just like a maze. It was a place deep in London that not a lot of people visited._

 _This was her first time ever being out with Deckard, Owen let her go when she pleased but it was because he had a tight hold on her. Nicole wouldn't dare talk to anyone else in London that is with the police and it was because of how many connections Owen really had. She never knew who really worked for him unless he told her and that would hit paranoia to a whole new level._

 _Nicole had her hair in a high curly ponytail. She had on a pair of jeans with a black shirt and a leather black jacket with a fingerless black leather glove._

 _She rubbed the back of her neck with a wince, it was still sore from sleeping on the couch Deckard had in his space. In a way she thought he would be mad but he just continued on the next day like nothing happened._

 _"It is so freaking creepy out here, I swear." Nicole mumbled to herself. "Looks like something out a freaking twilight scene." The area around her was a lot of trees and it was dark so you couldn't see much and the only thing there was a paved curved road._

 _Bright headlights passed over the car which got her attention as she turned around in her seat. The car parked behind the one she was in so she couldn't really see anything. Nicole brows furrowed confused, the sound of a car door slamming made her jump and start to get a bit scared. This made her look out the rear view mirrors but it was still too bright to see who it was._

 _Nicole scrambled over to the driver's seat and look out that mirror but nobody was coming that way. "The hell?" Nicole turned around and saw a guy looking in the passenger side window. This made her let out a scream of shock before going to open the door to get out._

 _The door's were locked shut as she continued trying to see if she could break it. Deckard had it so all the doors to this one car could only be opened by him, which now didn't seem so safe. She let out a scream when the glass was broke from a fist, the guy had put his fist through it and broke the rest._

 _"So your Owen's little kid he's been training?" The guy questioned as he was a built caucasian guy that had to be in his late twenties. Nicole was still curled up in the other seat, she held her head as her body shook a bit but she slowly looked to make eye contact. This made the guy smirk and nod at her. "Your adorable, you know that? But don't worry, we are gonna take real good care of you."_

 _Nicole was caught off guard when he put something against the door on the inside, it beeped red a couple times before turning green. The guy yanked the door open making her eyes widened as he reached inside and grabbed her leg. Nicole used her foot to kick him in the face. He stumbled and fell back holding his face as he yelled in pain._

 _"Little bitch! I think you broke my nose." He ranted._

 _Nicole quickly scrambled over the seat, she got out the now open door to the car and ran. The guy caught this and quickly went after her, he caught up with her and gave her a push to the ground. Nicole hit the ground with a yelp, she quickly went for the knives on her hip._

 _The guy stopped her by grabbing both of her arms behind her back. Nicole was squirming and trying to fight out of it but was starting to feel helpless when he put a knee in her back._

 _"I didn't do anything to you, now get off me!" Nicole shouted back at him as she felt herself about to cry._

 _"No but if the Shaw siblings find you useful then my boss does to and he wants you, your the main reason he called him out here. Now I don't know what is gonna happen to them but you owe me for that strong kick you gave me." He bent over so he was by her ear. "Nobody ever comes on this road so you can scream all you want." Nicole eyes widened when she caught on as she heard him unbuckle his pants. "It'll be over before you know it and like I said...you owe me." He took her burgundy hair out it's pony tail so it fell around her like a curtain._

 _Nicole started shaking her head and squirming even more. "No! Please don't! Just let me go please." She started crying._

 _The guy started laughing_ _but stopped when a knife went inside his back. He let out a strangled gasp as he let Nicole arms go, he stumbled up to his feet and turned around wide eyed. Nicole continued crying as she just covered her face and curled up._

 _Deckard was across from the guy with a not so happy expression on his face. His entire face was like complete stone, he calmly reached on his side and aimed his gun at the guy._

 _"H-How did y-you get past e-ev-everybody?" The man's body shook as he had blood coming out from his mouth._

 _"Because all of you are bloody amateurs." Deckard scoffed as he pulled the trigger. Nicole's body stiffened when two gunshots echoed through the area. The guy fell to the ground as he had a shot him in the chest and once in the head. Deckard put his gun away as he walked past the guy like he was not there. He stopped a couple feet away from Nicole and watched her with the same stone face. "Get up Nicole, he's dead." She continued crying. "He can't hurt you."_

 _Nicole slowly took her hands away from her face as she leaned up and turned around to see the guy dead not to far away. She sniffled as she wiped at her face and stumbled up to her feet, some of her hair fell in her face as she slowly walked over to him._

 _Deckard looked back down at the guy. "Didn't think Ray would be interested in a kid but I guess with my brother teaching you they figured you were useful to. Better be lucky I got finished with them when I did."_

 _"You killed the guys you came to meet?" Nicole held herself as she looked at him wide eyed._

 _A small explosion went off not to far from them as this made her jump and turn her attention to where it came from._

 _"I hope that answers your question." Deckard said as he went over to the car the guy came in. He saw the keys were still inside. "Good, come on let's go."_

 _"What about your car?" Nicole pointed to it._

 _"Your not going to want to be still standing there in the next two minutes, now come on. It was a piece of junk anyway." Deckard got in the car, Nicole wasted no time and got inside with him. The tires screeched as he hit a U turn and speeded off down the street._

 _The explosion went off a minute later, Nicole looked back at all the damage before slowly turning back around. She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest with a sigh._

 _"You have a cut above your eyebrow." Deckard kept his eyes on the road as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her. "Wet it and put it on."_

 _"Okay." Nicole used the water bottle that was in the holder to wet it before putting it on the cut that stung a bit. "Thank you, for helping me out."_

 _"Nothing to it. I had a feeling like something like that would happen which is why I had to finish up quickly. Now you can see why I don't leave you at the hideout. Be just my luck the cops, or somebody looking for me finds it and your there." Deckard says, he moved his hand to rub the top of her head which made Nicole look at him shocked. "He didn't hurt you anymore, right?"_

 _"No." Nicole shook her head. "I'm okay."_

 _"Good." Deckard took back his hand as he leaned back in his seat. "Get some rest. Gonna be a while until we get back."_

 _Nicole nodded as she turned over in the seat, she looked out the window for a while before falling off to sleep._

 _End flashback_

"Nicky!" Gia called out.

This made Nicole snap out of thought and look to her left. Gia and Raven had walked down the steps and made their way over to her.

Nicole took her bag off one of the chairs. Her hair was curled out as usual as she wore a pair of jeans, black and white converse and a black long sleeve v neck. The shoulder area's had a cut on each one to show the top of her shoulders.

"We been looking all over for you." Raven sat on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah, where the heck have you been?" Gia questioned as she sat down. "You look horrible by the way but I love the outfit."

Nicole smirked. "Thanks Gia."

"Just saying Nicky." Gia threw her hands up in defense. "Wouldn't hurt to use some cream to lighten the face features anymore."

Raven eyed Gia with a glare. "What Gia means in all of this is that you look great." Her eyes traveled back to Nicole. "And back to the question, where have you been? It was kind of lonely in study hall."

"I just wanted to come somewhere and think. So I chose the place we would be in a two weeks." Nicole motioned to the stage. "This is almost about to be over."

"Then we will be college girls after the summer!" Gia celebrated.

"I can't believe we all got accepted at that. Hopefully we will be rooming together to, I can't take having weird roommates. At least with Gia I know how much weird I'm getting." Raven says making Nicole snicker at her.

"Watch it." Gia pointed. "I still can't believe your dad is actually cool with all of this AND is taking you to Race Wars. Are you sure your mom didn't smack him upside the head or something?" Her brow raised.

Nicole shrugged. "Probably, I can't really say."

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad she did it." Gia said. She soon smiled when an idea came to mind. "Ooh you guys! What if all three of us and maybe Tyler go to New York for a week during the summer. It would give us a chance to tour around New York and check out some spots, what do you say?"

Gia thought about it. "You know that really isn't a bad idea. I can ask my mom but I'm pretty sure I'm in, what about you Nicole?"

"Um, I don't know." Nicole said unsure. "Bad enough I'm going to be leaving my family until Thanksgiving time. I will ask my dad and mom and see what they think and if they don't care then I'm in."

"Fine but look who is being a Miss. Goody, Goody." Gia nudges her with a smile. "I do want to thank you though."

"Thank me?" Nicole brows furrowed together. "For what?"

"You know for sticking up for me when it came to Khan." Gia reminded. "I swear you did a number on him."

Nicole kept her head down as her body stayed stiffened up at the memory.

"Yeah, it was like you just snapped." Raven says with a scoff. "The only time I seen a quick reaction like that when somebody swings on them is from a cop."

"I did snap for a second." Nicole admitted, both girls looked at her shocked. "Look you guys know I would never hurt you in that way. But being gone...I learned a lot of things and I learned them to the point where I was trained to react the way I did. I didn't want to really do that to Khan but I did."

"We know you didn't Nicole." Gia put a hand on her shoulder. "Me and Raven just don't bring it up because we never really think it's something you wanna talk about or remember."

"How do you tell your friends you were trained to kill another human being? And that you did have to at one point." Nicole scoffed. "Not a good conversation starter."

"That's true." Raven nods. "But we know you, you aren't a killer. Being trained against your will to be one and actually wanting to be one is a different story Nicky. Me and Gia don't think of you like that, is it wrong what you did?" Her brow raised before she nodded. "Yeah it is but that person didn't give you a choice in the matter."

"Exactly." Gia agreed. "We weren't in your shoes and don't know what you were feeling and it goes to show your sorry to this day. I mean you still go to therapy because you can't get over the lives you took, that isn't a mindset of a killer. You can't help it if your body just reacts to certain things. You are still our best friend and we still love you."

"Seriously?" Nicole looked between them both.

"Of course." Raven chuckled as she hugged her. "We still have your back and who knows the crap we might get into when we are older."

"Tell me about it." Gia rolled her eyes. "Plain and simple Nicole, we aren't going anywhere just because you were forced to be a killer. If anything you're more brave then me and Raven put together, I'm not sure I would have lasted personally."

"I second that." Gia pulled away as she raised her hand. "Your a strong girl Nicole. I guess that's why we all make a good team. I'm the smarts, your the muscle, and smarts."

"What about me?" Gia pointed to herself.

"Your the beauty." Raven says.

Gia gave her a look before shrugging. "I can live with that actually."

Nicole shook her head with a chuckle. "Thanks guys, and I love you too."

"You better." Gia said sternly. "I mean who knows all the crap waiting for us to get into over the summer and in New York period. Which means we gotta stay together, not to mention you guys and Tyler are pretty much the only family I really have."

"Well I'm proud of our little family we got." Raven nods with a chuckle. "And besides, I just have my mom so you guys are all I really have."

"I guess our little family is growing huh?" Nicole smiled a bit. "I did lose a lot of people but I guess my dad was right when he said I had to let new people in to move on."

"And here we are." Gia threw her hands up. "So what made you finally tell your dad about everything? And did you ever find your phone?"

"Yeah I been meaning to ask the same thing." Raven looked at her. "I called you like twice and got nothing."

"No it's gone. I guess somebody must have picked it up or rand over it but believe it or not, Tyler gave me the advice to do it." Nicole says. "He gave me the advice and then he kissed me."

Both girls eyes widened in shock.

"Say what?!" Raven jumps excited.

"Gross!" Gia face twisted up in disgust. "That is nasty, you and my cousin. Ew!"

Raven smacked her leg. "Shutup Gia, it's cute."

"No it's making me sick. Why did you let him kiss you?" Gia questions, a shiver went through her spine. "Eww."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Would you stop it drama queen."

"You guys don't look as shocked. I was expecting more then this." Nicole said honestly.

"I mean I already figured one of you like each other, I just didn't think he would take it there." Gia made a face. "Not saying your ugly or anything but you and Tyler though?"

"What is so cringing about it?" Nicole questioned.

Gia shrugged. "Well you're my best friend and he's..."

"Your cousin?" Raven raised a brow.

"Well he's that to but he is just...Tyler." Gia said making both Raven and Nicole give her looks. "What? I don't know how to explain it."

"Obviously." Raven rolled her eyes.

Gia waved Raven off and looked back to Nicole. "But I still can't believe my cousin kissed you, did you kiss him back? Did other things happen?" She made a face. "Wait don't tell me that last part, don't tell me the first part either."

"Oh for god sakes, can the girl tell us what happened first?" Raven through a hand up.

Gia rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"He was just giving me a real good talk about why I should tell my dad the truth and everything. Then I teased him about having an eye problem and he just kissed me." Nicole shrugged. "Maybe it was a mistake."

Raven brows furrowed together. "I don't think you can kiss somebody by mistake."

Gia scoffed. "Yeah, you can." Both Nicole and Raven looked at her wide eyed, Gia coughed as she chuckled nervously. "I was kidding but I know Tyler is ew to me because he is my cousin. But you don't look to excited over there."

"Yeah, what's up with that? You don't like him in that way?" Raven asked.

Nicole quickly sat up. "No I do..."

"But..." Gia motioned a hand for her to go on.

"But I just don't want to go there with him." Nicole sat back with a sigh. "You guys know that whole friend into relationships don't really end well, and I'm a little to damaged for him."

Raven made an iffy gesture. "I wouldn't really say that Nicole, sometimes the guy best friend is the one your meant to be with."

"Yeah I agree with Raven and besides I know for one that Tyler does not think you're damaged. He would never call you that or think of you in that way. Tyler went through a lot of similar things to your situation when it came to getting into it with the wrong people. So I know he seen damaged girls, even I did and you aren't one." Gia put a hand on her shoulder. "This kind of explains why you two haven't talked in a couple days. But don't you think it's time to talk to him and ask if he thinks your damaged?"

"No." Nicole played with her nails.

"Nicole." Raven said sternly.

"Okay." Nicole groaned with an eye roll. "I'll go see him after school but still I don't want a relationship, I'm making it known."

Gia leaned over to look at Raven, she nodded her head to Nicole. "She says that now."

"Shut it." Nicole whacked her arm.

Gia and Raven started laughing as Gia leaned her head on Nicole's shoulder. "I love yah Nicky."

"Make that two of us." Raven laid her head on her other shoulder.

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

After school was over, Nicole had stopped by Harry's shop on her way home. The good part was that she had finally got her car back and Dom let her drive it since she did have her license. It felt better that she could finally drive around in the daylight without having to duck and dodge her own father and mother.

Nicole walked in the shop to see Harry already packing up, she smiled. "Hey, Har."

Harry did a double take. "There she is. Soon to be graduate." He chuckled as he walked over and hugged her. "Ready to get out of high school?"

"You have no idea." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I heard you and the girls already got accepted into a school up New York. You know I have a brother that owns a shop up there, I'll tell him to be on the lookout for you guys." Harry patted her shoulder. "He's almost just as good as me when it comes to cars."

"Can't give him a full complement huh?" Nicole smirked raising a brow up at him.

"I'm the older sibling so no but tell Tyler lock up for me, alright? I gotta head out early to make it my daughter's birthday." Harry picked up his bags.

"Will do, where is he?" Nicole looked around.

"In the back as usual." Harry headed over to the door. "Good seeing you again kid, tell the family I said hey."

Nicole waved. "I will and tell Jewel I said happy tenth birthday from the Toretto's."

He waved back as he left out. "Sure will, see yah Nicole!"

Nicole smiled before she looked to the back and headed down there with a sigh. She went out the back door to the other garage spot where most of the other guys worked. Nicole spotted Tyler who was working on a car engine to a pickup truck.

He threw one of the tools back on the cart but did a double take when he looked back and saw Nicole.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tyler picked up a rag to wipe off his forehead.

"I just stopped by and Harry told me to tell you, to lock up the shop for him." Nicole threw him the keys.

Tyler caught them with ease and shoved them in his work pants that he wore with a white tank that was stained up from working on the truck.

"Thanks and I forgot Jewel's birthday party was today. He only left earlier because he forgot to buy her gift." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Told him to buy it when he saw it."

"Well Harry tends to do things at the last minute." Nicole shrugged as she walked into the garage. "Remember the time I asked him to fix my brakes for that race?"

"That did not turn out to good. I guess the good part is you didn't get far cause you were out of gas." Tyler points making her chuckle. "But Gia told me everything that happened with your dad."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "He's loosening up and I'm telling the truth. Except for the time that I took the Charger out, I feel that I'm taking that to the grave with me. He still thinks the scratch on the side was caused by my Uncle Roman the last time they visited."

Tyler smirked. "Gonna let your uncle take one for the team huh?"

"Well he makes it easy." Nicole gave a little shrug. "Which means you never heard me tell you that."

"Tell me what?" Tyler questioned.

Nicole nodded. "Exactly."

Tyler shook his head with a chuckle as he walked past her and over to his desk. "I am glad you finally showed back up though. Not use to you not talking to me...except for that one time when I ran over your purse."

"A very expensive purse." Nicole reminded in a stern tone.

He rolled his eyes picking up his clipboard. "How in the hell was I supposed to know it cost that much? It was little and blue, who pays forty dollars for a purse anyway Nicole? Like seriously." Tyler shook his head as he started writing stuff down on the paper attached to the clipboard.

"Me." Nicole pointed to herself. "And if we want to be honest here, I got that for it's sale price."

Tyler continued writing. "I shudder to think what the real price was. But what did you come by for?"

Nicole played nervously with her nails. "To talk to you."

"Don't wanna point out the obvious...but you are." Tyler says, Nicole glared at him which made him smirk. His eyes flickered up to look at her. "Told you I didn't wanna point it out." His eyes casted down as he went back to writing.

"You are such a jerk." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Tyler laughed slightly. "Okay, I'm sorry. What did you wanna talk about?"

Nicole looked at him a bit crazy, he really didn't know what she wanted to talk about or maybe he did. She couldn't really tell by the way he was acting or talking to her because he was being so calm about it.

"Your joking right?" Nicole brows furrowed.

"How did you get a joke out of a question, I'm curious." Tyler shook his head.

"I got it out of that because of you and the way your acting." Nicole pointed at him. "You kissed me a couple days ago."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah." He stopped writing to look up at her, Tyler gave a shrug. "What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it, why did you do it?" Nicole threw her hands up. "You only do that when you like someone more then what you're supposed to be."

"Nicole stop answering your own questions." Tyler chuckled as he put the clipboard down.

"I'm not doing that." Nicole quickly says.

"Yes, you really are." Tyler walked over to her. "If you know the reason why I kissed you, then why would you ask a question you knew the answer to already?"

Nicole brows furrowed. "Because I-oh shut up Tyler!" She let out a frustrated groan, this made him smirk. "This is not funny."

Tyler continued to smirk as he nodded. "Your not really seeing it from my end."

"The only thing you're about to see is my fist in your face." Nicole warned.

"Alright, alright." Tyler put up his hands in defense. He took a step so he was in front of her. "Yes Nicole, I kissed you. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"No because I already know that! I want to know why." Nicole folded her arms across her chest. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Well that's one of the reason's why right there." Tyler says making her brow raise confused. "I did it because I like your attitude and I like you." Nicole dropped her arms to her side. "I kinda did for a while but you had to much going on for me to actually tell you. Not to mention I had to wait until you're at least legal since I'm older then you." He joked.

"Shut up, you sound like you're in your late twenties." Nicole rolled her eyes. She shook her head looking down. "I'm sorry."

Tyler brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"I don't know how to deal with any of this." Nicole motioned around her. "But I know I can't look at you in that way."

"And why is that? You think you got to many problems that I can't handle?" He questioned making her look at him shocked. "Before you go blame Gia, I figured that last part out myself. I figured you were either gonna say that or you just didn't feel the same way."

"Well maybe I don't." Nicole shrugged.

"I would believe that Nicole if you didn't kiss me back." Tyler pointed out as she just looked away. He sighed motioning her to follow him. "Come with me." Tyler walked past as they headed back inside the shop, he let her sit down on the couch first before sitting next to her. "Look I get you think you're probably damaged and some more but you aren't. I seen damaged girls and dated a couple at one point so trust me when I tell you I know what damaged is. You been through a lot of crap but your a strong person like me so eventually you find yourself again. If anybody is damaged between the two of us, it's me."

Nicole scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Don't think so?" Tyler questioned. "You wanna know why I'm so attached to Gia and look out for her the way I do? Because I know what it's like to not have either parent. I raised myself from age fourteen on up, nobody came back for me Nicole. It was just me and I did make some bad decisions, got involved with some pretty bad guys. Who might just shoot me to this day if they saw me." Nicole looked at him as her expression softened. "Some of the girls I knew, wish they went through half the stuff you did because it's nothing compared to what they had to deal with. You got family that will always come for you and be there...that isn't a damaged girl's life. I personally don't want you to ever call yourself that anymore because your not."

"I'm sorry Tyler." Nicole rubbed her arms.

"Don't be, I like giving you reality checks." Tyler said with a smirk. "Show's who is still the oldest."

"Shut, up." Nicole smacked his leg making him laugh. "Still like I said earlier. I don't know how to handle all of this, relationships and all of that isn't really me. I never once thought about them or focused on it since the time you kissed me was my first time."

"No way." Tyler gasped fake shocked. "I could barely tell." He said sarcastically, he chuckled when he saw the glare she was giving him. "I'm being serious Nicole. You kissed like a pro, sure you don't wanna tell me anything?"

"Hush!" Nicole covered her ears.

"Okay, I'll hush." Tyler nodded, he pulled her over by the arm and kissed her. Nicole dropped her hands from her ears and started kissing him back. Tyler pulled away and kissed her cheek before kissing the crook of her neck. "Now you had your second kiss."

"Oh would you." Nicole pushed him back, ignoring the blush on her cheeks.

Tyler laughed as he sat back up and cupped the side of her face so she was looking at him. "Nothing will happen between us until you want it to Nicole. And I know you think because we were friends first that it won't work out but just give it some thought, alright?"

Nicole nodded. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I never wanna lose you as a friend. So promise me you won't leave no matter how things go."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist and smoothed his hand down her back. "I promise." He smiled a bit when she got in his lap more to get comfortable. "You'll always have me."

Nicole smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "Good to know."

 _ **Meanwhile, elsewhere...**_

A woman with shoulder length brown hair walked down a compound hall. She walked into an open area that was set up with all kinds of weapons, and computers.

She walked over to a man on the phone. "Deckard Shaw?"

This made Deckard look up from talking. "I will call you back Evan." Deckard hung up his phone and looked up at the woman. "That was fast Clara. Did you find out the location of Owen?"

"I did." Clara nodded. "It's being printed out now but I also did a little more digging and found something else." She handed him the file with a smirk. "Remember those rumors about Nightingale being dead?"

"Nicole?" Deckard corrected as he took the file. Truth was he hadn't talked about her since he got the news about Owen and his team. All he heard was that Owen and Letty Ortiz was the only survivors, he just presumed Nicole was dead. He hated to say it but he actually missed her, the kid gave him a reason to protect something other then himself. It was like having a little sister all over again but as quickly as she was in his life she was gone. "What of it it? Why are you bringing her up?"

"Open that file up and see." Clara pointed down to the file. Deckard opened it up, his brows furrowed as he looked at recent photo's of Nicole taken. "Looks like those rumors was just that."

"When were these taken?" Deckard asked looking a couple of them over with a now cold look.

"A week ago by a friend of mine out in L.A. I suggest if you want more answers then you have to go see your brother first and then take a trip to the guy that helped take him down." Clara says. Deckard slowly felt the rage building as he continued looking over the photos of the kid he thought was dead for a while. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Simple." Deckard clamped the file shut. "Gonna go see my brother, then pay Hobbs a visit. I wanna find the team that did this to my brother and how Nicole fits into all of this."

"And what if she plays a big part in why Owen is where he is now?" Clara raised a brow.

"She'll have two choices, one is to come with me and answer for what she did. Or two, I kill her and this time I will be sure it is her six feet under." Deckard walked off as he let the file fall on the floor. "I'm leaving at midnight."

Clara smirked. "Yes, sir." She looked down at the pictures. "I guess Nightingale, is now a dead girl walking..."

* * *

 **That was it for this update and the drama/action is officially about to begin for the family once again. Looks like Nicole is gonna be a target to, I guess love is lost. Anyway I hope everybody liked both chapters and I will see you guys next time, also remember the movie begins in the next update! And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Chapter 41- Furious 7, Return To Race Wars**


	41. Furious 7, Return To Race Wars

_A/N- FIRST OFF I'M SO SORRY YOU ALL! I know have been gone a while but it's kind of hard to find time to write when you just been going through person things. I hope you guys haven't lost your faith or interest in me or this story because I do still want to continue it. Only if people want me to of course, if not I understand why you don't wanna read anymore. But I kinda grown as a writer and want people to get a chance to see that and continue to be with the story as it continues to grow._

 _I do have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we are finally starting Furious 7 but the bad news is I will be re writing/editing this entire story after it's over. I'm not gonna say everything is gonna be different but all the chapters 1 to 39 will be re edited, more will be added to some scenes, and some will be taken out. But did anybody else see the trailer to 'The Fate of the Furious' I am still in shock and already can't wait to see more and I can't wait to do it once I see if Nicole will fit. But I got a good feeling she will so I will be doing the 8th Fast & Furious movie no matter how much of a challenge it might be. I think I have a good feeling how the plot is gonna go but we will have to I am sorry that I haven't updated since last year but I plan to make it up to everyone. I really want to do this movie and get it done so I will be doing updates regularly again. So just so everybody knows, after the seventh movie this entire story will be under construction until after I have seen the 8th movie which is gonna be freaking epic! Did anybody else see the submarine? Lol crazy but onto the story!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 41- Furious 7, Return To Race Wars~_

"Nicole!" Dom called out as he closed the door to his Charger that was in the driveway. He walked up on the grass into the backyard. "Nicole Toretto!" He called out more sterner. "I know you hear me."

The window on the second floor to Nicole's room was pulled up as Nicole had stuck her head out the window.

"Yes father, what is it?" Nicole called down to him in an almost sarcastic way. All her hair was straightened and curled up at the end, it was now dyed a dark brown and came a little past the center of her back.

"I thought I told you and your mother be dressed and ready when I came back?" Dom questioned. "I'm starting to think the two of you have a hearing problem."

"Noo but she has a shower problem. It took her an hour to finish up in the bathroom and she knows it takes me an hour." Nicole explained. "So all together that's like four hours."

"Nicole how is that four?" Dom gave her a look.

"Because we still have to get dressed and do our hair." Nicole says in a duh tone. "Not to mention I had to wash my hair separately."

"You, Mia, and your mother are gonna start paying the water bill." Dom wags a finger at her.

"Might wanna put Jack on that list to then." Nicole smirks as she saw her father shake his head with a chuckle. "I will go tell her you said hurry up or else." Dom eyed his daughter with an amused look as he grinned. "And aren't you forgetting to tell me something?"

"Happy 18 birthday Nicole." Dom says with a nod, Nicole smiled down at him which just like Letty's could light up his whole world. He never understood how both of them had the most amazing smiles but rarely did it. Of course they did their fake ones but it was nothing compared to the real ones. "Now would you go get your mother before I change my mind and stay home."

"No, no, no, no. Mom!" Nicole quickly shut her window.

Dom chuckled at her before going inside the house. He had on a black tank with a pair of jeans as the chain Nicole had gave him was around his neck. The only person that knew where they were going was Nicole but Letty was still clueless of what it was and why Nicole wanted to go so much.

A couple months had passed since Nicole and her friends had graduated. To say it was a little emotional moment for everybody was an understatement. Dom and Letty were finally proud to say that they got their first child through High School. It was a long road but Nicole still made it and passed not to mention she would be going to college in New York with her friends next month. Jack was growing up and Brian was finally a full time father which Nicole found a bit funny. Not as funny as Roman who cracked jokes about Brian driving a mini van now.

The entire family had came out for Nicole's graduation. It shocked Dom when she actually invited Hobbs to come and was more surprised to see he actually did. A lot of things were slowly changing around everyone but for once that was a good thing. Everyone was happy even though it was crazy that Nicole was eighteen now and practically grown and soon she would be out there on her own.

Dom walked in to see Mia scrambling around in the kitchen. "Your just as bad as Nicole this morning. What are you doing?"

"I had to try and find where I put these candles." Mia held up the candle pack. She started to take some out the pack as she headed back to the center counter where a cake was set up. "Did you see her cake?" Mia points with a smile.

Dom looked over her shoulder to stare down at the cake. "Happy birthday, you're finally a woman." He read out the writing on it. Dom scoffs a bit as he cracked a slight smile. "I don't really know about that last part."

Mia whacked her brother's chest. "Oh stop. Nicole is finally a woman or hitting that woman stage whether you like it or not Dom."

"I don't like it but I have to deal with it." Dom walks away.

Mia shook her head with a smile as she started putting candles in the cake. "What did you think Nicole was gonna stay that little seven year old forever?"

"A little but when I saw that you didn't then my hopes didn't stay as high." Dom says.

Mia playfully glared back at him. "Real funny."

"Just speaking the truth." He shrugged. "Still...she is eighteen now."

Mia smiled looking down at the cake. "I'm gonna miss her around here."

Dom nods. "Yeah, me to." Mia let out a deep sigh as she went back digging in the candle pack with a forced smile. He had noticed that his sister has been acting a little off for a while. Even at Nicole's graduation she was crying a little harder then anybody else and he figured she would but just not as much.

"Hey!" Brian calls out as the sound of the front door could be heard opening up. "We're back."

Jack ran in the kitchen happily making Mia smile at him. "Uncle Dom!"

"There he is." Dom chuckled picking him up in one swoop. "Thought you be off to school by now kid."

"He was." Brian walks in. "He had a doctors appointment. Then instead of choosing to go back to school he wanted to wish his cousin a happy birthday."

"I got her something to." Jack showed the toy Charger that Dom gave him. It was Nicole's but she decided to let Jack keep it when she came back. "It's my present to her."

"Sure your ready to give it up?" Dom raised a brow.

"Yeah, my daddy already brought me another one." Jack showed him the toy skyline. Dom brows furrowed as Mia snorted out a laugh but held it back. Brian simply smirked at Dom's reaction. "He helped me pick it out."

Dom looked to Brian. "Did he now?"

Brian shrugged. "What can I say? The kid has taste."

"That is not taste." Dom points to the Skyline in Jack's hands.

"Oh stop it." Mia scolded.

Brian chuckled kissing the side of Mia's head. "I got the extra candles you needed." He put the bag on the table. Mia bit her lip and turned to look at him with a apologetic look. Brian looked shocked at the cake. "I also see you already got candles."

"I meant to text you nevermind. I found them after I ransacked the place." Mia chuckles.

Letty walked in the kitchen. "Hey,"

"I see one Ortiz, where is the other?" Dom questions.

"Still getting ready." Letty says with a slight laugh. "Her shoes didn't look right so she needed to change them, I was told to tell you."

Dom look to Brian. "Do not have a teenage girl."

"Way ahead of you." Brian nods.

"Give her a break Dom this is her only 18th birthday." Letty looked at the cake as she was passing it and stopped. "A woman huh? I don't know about all of that yet."

Dom smirks looking to Mia. "I told you."

"Well I think she is gonna love that part." Mia pouts.

"I bet she will." Letty went and pulled out a cup from the shelf and headed to the fridge. "I never seen her so excited for something in my life. If only she got excited about chores like that." She pulls out a thing of orange juice and heads back to the counter.

"Ha!" Dom lets out a laugh.

Brian laughed at this. "Now you know that is not gonna happen."

Letty sighs pouring a glass. "A woman can dream." She wore a white tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and strapped sandals. Her hair was curled at the ends and cut a bit past her shoulders. Dom walked over with Jack. This made Letty stop in mid pour and look at the two of them amused. "What you got there kid?"

"Nicole's present." Mia says.

"I see." Letty nodded. "I got a feeling she is gonna like it."

"Really?" Jack bounced excited.

Letty smiled and gave a slight nod as she looked at Dom. Jack reached for Letty which threw her off a bit.

Dom nudged her. "Go ahead."

Letty puts her cup down and slowly takes Jack away from Dom to rest him on her hip as he showed Letty the cars more closely. Jack started making car sound which made Letty watch him with amusement.

Mia watched this with a smile. "Been a long time since I seen that look on you."

Letty looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"She means with a kid on your hip." Dom leaned back on the counter.

"I was still shocked when I found out Nicole was both you and Dom's kid." Brian scoffs. "Kinda faded when I talked to her."

Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "Our genes show quick."

Mia shakes her head. "I remember when Nicole was first born. Remember how Letty used to act then?" She looked to Dom.

Letty brows furrowed together not recalling anything. "What does she mean? How did I use to act?"

"It was hard to try and get Nicole away from you when she was a newborn." Dom explains. "I could barely get to hold her and I was the dad." He scoffed.

Mia laughs. "I get it now because I had Jack but we had to pry Nicole out of your hands sometimes Letty. That day you found out Leon and Jesse were watching her you almost lost you mind."

"Can't really blame her." Dom smirked.

"Dom she ran through three stop signs and four red lights." Mia put a hand on her hip.

Brian made a face. "Gessh, I can't imagine all those tickets."

Letty continued to look confused as she couldn't remember any of those moments. Of course she had some of the memories that her and Nicole had when she was a baby but not all of them. It was a recurring moment when everybody would bring up something and it hurt that she couldn't remember the good times with them. Most of the things she remembered was bad, the only good things was knowing who Nicole was and Dom finding her.

A lot of rushed memories filled her mind but this time it was with Dom as to many tried coming back at once.

Letty stumbled back with Jack catching everybody's attention.

Dom quickly grabbed her. "Whoa, hey." He balanced her out.

Mia looked at her concerned. "Letty, you alright?"

Letty let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She looked to Jack with an apologetic look. "Sorry for scaring you like that kid."

"It's okay." Jack patted her shoulder.

Letty gave a forced small smile and handed him back to Dom who let him down on the floor to go back to Brian. Dom looked back at her with concerned eyes as her mind still looked to be elsewhere.

Dom put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She gave a nod in response. "Letty."

"I'm fine Dom." Letty waves it off and moves back to her glass. "Just still a little tired that's all, okay?"

Brian looked to Mia who was still watching Letty with a sad look as all of them could tell it wasn't from being tired. Letty had been like that or spacing out for the past couple weeks now.

Nicole rushed in the kitchen. "I'm here, don't leave me!" Everybody looked back to her. Nicole saw everybody still there and sighed out relief. "Whew good, almost thought you guys left without me."

"It was getting there." Dom admits.

"Which is why I rushed." Nicole says. She wore a pair of black jean shorts, black and white long chuck taylors, and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled to the side while her cross chain hung between her cleavage as she now was more built up there.

Nicole had grown a little taller and body had filled out into the shape of a eighteen year old. She still had a figure like Letty except Nicole was a bit more thicker in the leg area.

"I was not gonna let him leave you." Mia says. "But I got a surprise for you." Mia quickly changed her attitude so Nicole wouldn't notice anything.

"A surprise?" Nicole thought about it and turned her face up. "God help me, please tell me it isn't a shopping trip?"

"You wish." Mia rolled her eyes playfully. Nicole chuckled and let her aunt pull her over to show her the cake she got her. "Happy Birthday Nicole!"

Nicole smiled down at it before raising a brow. "A woman huh?" She looked over at her dad, her eyes traveled back to Mia with a slight smirk. "Let me guess, he had nothing to do with this or even knew? I can tell because there is no way Dominic Toretto is getting that written on a cake for me."

"The kid knows me." Dom nods. "Not a woman until..."

"Thirty six." Nicole groaned.

"Bingo." Dom points.

Brian chuckled as he walked over. "Happy Birthday Nicole." He pulled her in a hug.

"Thanks, Brian." Nicole giggled hugging him back. "I would ask where my gift is from you, but not telling you know who about you know what is a gift itself."

"No problem kid." Brian pats her back.

Dom raised a brow at this. "I know I'm the you know who but when I find about you know what, you are both in trouble."

Letty and Mia chuckles at this.

Brian stepped back. "A little somebody does have a gift for you." He pushed Jack forward.

Nicole stooped down to Jack's level as he got closer to her. "You got something for me huh?"

Jack nods holding out the car to her. "Happy Birthday, Nicky Nic." It was a little nickname Jack had been calling her since he was able to talk.

Nicole looked at it shocked. "My old toy charger." A smile soon formed on her lips as she took it from him and looked it over. "I haven't seen this in a long time. Before if you tried to take this from me, nine times out of ten I would try to beat you with it."

"Still got the lump to prove it." Dom folds his arms across his chest. Letty snickered nudging him.

Nicole eyes went back to Jack. "You sure you wanna give it back to me?"

"Mhm." Jack nodded eagerly.

Nicole pulled him in a tight hug. "Thank you Jacky." She pulls away. "But what are you gonna play with?"

"My daddy brought me a skyline." Jack showed it and drove it across the counter in the air making car sounds.

Nicole lowered his hand with a chuckle. "Whoa kid, first rule of driving is learning that cars don't fly." She stood up and looked back down at the cake. "I do like the little car touch you got on this cake Mia."

Mia walked over to look down at it with her. "I figured it. The guy was still shocked when I said this was for my niece and not my nephew."

"I bet." Nicole chuckles. Mia looks at her with a sigh, this made Nicole do a double take and smile. "What is it?" Some of her hair fell over her eye.

"No it's just, look at you." Mia lets her hands fall by her side. "Your all grown, and beautiful with a body that is gonna attract a lot of attention soon."

"Easy." Dom says sternly.

Brian chuckles as Nicole snickered shaking her head.

Mia rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Nicole. "I know I got Jack but it is gonna be hard next month knowing you aren't gonna be down the hall anymore. Can't put the little pony tails in your head anymore, your gonna be out there in college. That means fending for yourself, no more movie nights and going on our market trips." Nicole eyes widened as a teary eyed Mia quickly pulled her in a crushing hug. "Aw Nicole don't grow up on me! Stay here!" Mia cries.

Letty smirks. "There she goes."

Brian shook his head. "Graduation all over again."

"And prom." Letty adds.

Nicole had little time to brace herself, she simply rubbed a crying Mia's back. "I'm not leaving tomorrow Mia you still have time with me. I am gonna be coming home on all my breaks and will even come to visit when I can." Nicole looks to her parents while pointing to Mia. "See? You guys see this? This how you act when your first and only born is weeks away from going out in the world to fend for herself. This is what I'm looking for."

"Not really a hugger." Dom dismissed.

Letty shakes her head. "Don't like crying."

Nicole rolls her eyes. "Leave it to the man upstairs to give me unemotional parents."

"So it just explains a lot about you huh?" Brian questions.

"Watch it O'Connor." Nicole says sternly with a point.

Brian looked to Dom. "Let me guess? Your genes showing?"

Dom grinned as he leaned up off the counter. "Alright kid let's go. We got a drive ahead of us."

Nicole and Mia pulled away. "With your driving we will be there in a hour if not less." She looked back to Mia. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Mia waved it off wiping at her eyes. "We can have your cake and stuff when you guys come back." She held back her crying walking in the living room.

Dom shook his head. "Don't worry Mia, Nicole said she would go shopping with you again tomorrow for the heck of it."

Nicole eyes widened. "What?"

Brian chuckled. "I'll keep an eye on her, you guys go on. Say hi to everybody for me Dom."

"Got it." Dom waves.

"Dad..." Nicole followed him outside. "When did I say anything about going shopping with Mia? If I have to go you do to, I am putting my foot down! Mom is with me on this."

Letty shakes her head with a smile as she followed them outside with a sigh. "As long as I'm not getting dragged along fine."

* * *

 ** _'A hospital located in London'_**

Deckard Shaw looked out the window of the hospital room as his mind was still processing everything. Owen lied in a coma in the bed behind him with tubes in his mouth and still bad injuries. He was now crippled and had a lot of serious damage still done to him from falling out of the plane years ago.

The doctor was out cold on the floor as the nurse had her back against the wall afraid to even take a step.

"They say if you want to glimpse the future, just look behind you." Deckard says as he turned around. "I used to think that was bollocks. But now I realize you can't outrun the past." He walks closer to the bedside of his brother. "A certain little girl that we grew fond over needs to find that out as well. Funny isn't it? I do look forward to seeing our little Hailey Shaw, isn't that what we called her?" He smirks at the name until his gaze turned serious and he looked back down at his brother. "When we were kids, you'd start fights with the toughest bastards in the yard. But me and even our little sister was the one who had to step in and finish them." Deckard pats his hand. "Rest now, little brother, while I settle your one last score..."

 _Flashback_

 _Deckard looked up at the plane behind him as he watched Nicole swing her bag over her shoulder._

 _"You have everything?" Deckard question._

 _"Yeah I should." Nicole sighs. "Leave it to your brother to go all out and send a plane for me. I don't have to worry about jumping out of it do I?"_

 _"Probably not." Deckard says plainly. "I wouldn't say get to comfortable."_

 _"Thanks." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well I guess this is it, I'll see you next time he ships me out here as punishment. I guess jokes on him because I kind like it better here, sure I can't stay?" She joked._

 _"I move to much for you to stay with me kid." Deckard scoffs. "But when I get another free chance you can come back."_

 _"Won't forget me will ya?" Nicole raised a brow with a smirk._

 _Deckard matched her smirk with his own. "Now how could somebody forget someone with an attitude and personality as unpredictable as yours?"_

 _Nicole smiles and gives him a quick hug that caught Deckard off guard. "Gonna hold you to that." She pulled away and headed off towards the private plane waiting for her. "Bye Deckard!"_

 _Deckard watched her with a small smile. "See you soon Nicole."_

 _End flashback_

Deckard backs away from Owen with a sigh.

"Who did this to you will pay but Nicole is the one who is gonna take a bullet from me personally." Deckard walked past the frightened nurse and doctor. "You take care of my brother, anything happens to him, I'll come by looking for you." He heads out to the destroyed hospital waiting room and front desk. "Looks like in order to find the crew...I have to find a certain cop."

 ** _'On the road'_**

Nicole had the window down in the backseat as she rested her head on her arms to look out at the scenery. Her hair blew back as she had calm expression and feeling that she hadn't had in awhile. The music in the car was playing low as it was her and her dad's favorite station that played all their favorite songs.

Dom had decided to take the black 1974 Plymouth Barracuda instead of the Charger. It was mostly Nicole's choice, he noticed how over time she took a liking to Plymouth's more then Chargers for some reason. He mostly figured because when she wasn't around Chargers she was in or around a Plymouth. That was a car that Letty drove a lot and even in Mexico she had one so it made since why Nicole grew fond of them.

The car sped down the open road, Letty was in the front with Dom who was driving with one hand firmly on the wheel. Dom occasionally looked back at Nicole as she had a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in awhile. It warmed his heart to finally see his daughter happy and smiling and this time it was real.

His eyes went over to Letty who was still clueless as to where they were going but continued looking at the open road interested. Not only was this Nicole's gift but he was really hoping that showing Letty more about where they came from would help her remember better or just a little bit. Even with all the time that went by it was still hard for her to really remember key things and mostly the memories when it came to the two of them.

Letty sighed looking over at him. "Come on, Dom. So where are you taking us?"

Dom looked back at Nicole who pulled her attention from out the window with a smile. He simply smirked and looked back ahead at the road.

"Nicole, what did I use to tell you when you were younger?" Dom questioned.

Nicole leaned up and poked her body between the open seat space. "That an open road helps you think." She sits back. Letty playfully rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"That's why she is my seed." Dom says.

"Ew dad." Nicole face scrunched up.

"Hush." Dom hushed her making Nicole let out a slight laugh. "But back to what our kid said back there. An open road helps you think about where you've been, where you're going." Letty looked down before back around at the road. Dom glanced over at her. "So you don't remember any of this yet?" Nicole looks over at her mother.

"That's not fair." Letty shakes her head. "You know I don't." She says sternly.

Dom simply looked back ahead. Nicole saw this and simply came lean on the armrest between both her parents.

"It's okay. Maybe you figuring this out will ruin the surprise for you." Nicole said. "I mean I already know what to expect but your face is gonna be priceless."

Letty smirks and turns to look at both of them. "Okay Ms. Know it All." She moved some of Nicole's hair out her face. "So what is it exactly that you two are trying to show me or make me remember?

"That." Dom points ahead.

Nicole poked her head up excited, Letty looked to see all the people down at one area.

"What is that?" Letty mumbles.

Nicole smiles. "Race Wars." She looks at her.

Dom drove down closer and through the crowd of people. It was cars, people dancing, and races going on everywhere you looked. Letty looked around in amazement as she spotted one of the races take place. Nicole was still in shock at how the place had changed but it was still just a lively as the old Race Wars but bigger. There was a stage with some people performing and DJ's everywhere you looked.

Letty let out a slight laugh. "We used to come here?" She did a double take looking back at Nicole. "And we use to bring our seven year old daughter here?"

"Come here?" Dom repeats with a raised brow, he looked from a giggling Nicole to Letty. "We invented it." He jerked a thumb back to his daughter. "That girl in the back seat there was born on the first Race Wars to take place in fact.

"No way." Letty shook her head in disbelief as she let out a scoff.

"Yup." Nicole nods. "Which now you can see why I say I was born into this...literally."

"No joke." Letty chuckled. "Your a racing kid for real, huh babygirl?"

Nicole scoffed. "You have no idea."

Dom watched the excitement on both of their faces. "I got something for you to, call it a welcome back race." He turned his head to look at Letty. "Ready for that?"

Letty scoffed. "Am I ready?" She relaxed back into the seat. "Nicole I think your dad forgot who he was talking to."

"I guess so." Nicole shrugs.

"Hey." Dom glanced back at her. "Who's side are you on back there?"

"Whichever side is right at the moment really." Nicole smirked.

"Little parent flip flopper. I thought you stopped that when you were seven?" Dom questioned.

Letty and Nicole chuckled at him when he said this. Dom pulled up a little ways back from the racing line as it was stands and crowds of people there to watch the next race. Once they heard who was gonna be racing and that Letty, and Nicole were gonna be there with Dom a lot of people showed up.

Dom parks the car, Nicole hopped out to see all the people. Dom and Letty got out the car which caught a lot of people's attention as it sounded like they were cheering for all of them.

"Leave it to my dad to be famous for racing." Nicole playfully rolls her eyes as she closes the car door and walks over to Dom side of the car.

"Nicole!" Gia called out for her. Nicole looked over to see Gia, Raven, and a couple people from school by the stands. "Over here!"

"Nicky!" Raven waves at her. "Come on!"

Dom looked to her friends, he looked back to Nicole and nodded his head to her friends. "Go on, you'll be racing next after your mother."

Nicole looked at him shocked. "Seriously?"

Dom raised a brow. "Think I brought you to Race Wars not to race?"

"But I don't have a car." Nicole brows furrowed together. "So how am I-"

"Let me worry about that." Dom put a hand on her shoulder. "Now go have fun, this is your day remember?"

Nicole looked at him, she soon smiled. "Thanks daddy."

Dom ruffled her hair, he pulled her over and kissed the top of her head before pushing her off. "Go on."

Nicole jogged over to her friends excited as she jumped on them with a laugh.

Letty walked around looking at this with small smile. "That your way of letting her go isn't it?"

Dom nods watching. "Something like that but let's get you ready." He pats Letty's back and helps her into the front seat.

Nicole had pulled back from her friends.

"I still can not believe your dad really brought you." Gia shakes her head. "Your dad has officially reached this level of cool." She holds her hand up high. "And is it true your mom is racing?"

"Seriously?" Raven looked at Nicole shocked. "Your mom?"

"Yeah." Nicole chuckled. "You forget my mom was a street racer to. That's kind how both my parents met."

"Okay, now I'm excited." Raven shakes her head. "The first couple of women that raced sucked I'm gonna be honest with you."

Nicole waved it off. "Well they are not Toretto's. Toretto women race a little differently then some girls, you know we race...better."

"Here she goes." Gia rolls her eyes.

Raven laughed as Nicole smirked and gave a shrug.

Nicole put a hand up in defense. "I'm just saying." Nicole glanced around and scanned through the many people. "Where is Tyler? I thought he was gonna be here."

"Oh I don't know." Gia said honestly. "He said he was gonna be here like two hours ago." Nicole looks saddened as she stopped looking around and nodded. Gia nudged her with a smile. "Hey come on, he'll show up."

Nicole sighed out a smile. "Yeah I know." She turned back around. "Ooh the race is about to start come on."

All of them walked off and headed back close to where her father was.

A red car with a young guy in the front seat was already pulled up next to Letty .

Dom had checked over the car, he walked over, and closed the door shut for her when she got inside. He leaned down to look inside the window. Letty put her hands on the wheel with a sigh as it had been a while since she been back to a racing scene.

Nicole jogged over to peak inside. "Did you see what she's racing?" Nicole made a face. "No style at all, that kid gets smoked on a daily basis I'm telling you. Like does he feel proud racing that? I'm curious."

"Definitely my kid." Dom chuckled at her before looking back at Letty. "Keep it under 9,000 RPMs." Dom said to her, Letty looked over at him confused. "Kid's gonna fry his pistons after the first 200."

"Surprised he would even last the first 200." Nicole mumbled.

"You know that's not my style Dom." Letty gave him a look. "I gotta ride or die, right?"

Nicole looked down pretending she didn't hear that.

Dom gave Letty a serious look. "How about you just ride on this one?" He patted the hood standing up to full height.

Letty cursed herself in her head for using those exact words knowing that him thinking they were dead for years was still tough for him. Things probably gotten better between all three of them and they were like a family again but there was still that untouched subject that she had been trying to push off for a while. Dom himself would avoid talking about it and Nicole really didn't pay it any attention. Letty knew Nicole would be gone off to college and it would just be them two so eventually her and Dom had to talk about their relationship...if it was even still gonna be one.

Nicole waved at Letty. "Good luck mommy!"

Letty snapped out of thought and gave her a small smile as she watched Nicole walk off to stand back with Dom so they could get a better look at the race.

A girl with tattoos wearing a real short skirt walked in between both cars with a flag in hand, she got to the starting line and turned around.

"And you thought what I wore was bad." Nicole scoffed.

"It's close." Dom said.

Nicole folded her arms across her chest with a 'really' look as she stared at him. "You are so lying."

Letty looked around at all the people as some flashbacks filled her mind, it felt like she was there before. Images of the old Race Wars had came through as she saw herself but younger.

 _Flashback_

 _A younger Letty was leaned up against her burgundy car by the tent. It was races going on everywhere at Race Wars as she was gonna be up next in a little bit._

 _Leon came over and brushed his finger against the car. "Dang, who washed this? Mr Clean himself?"_

 _Letty smirked spitting her gum out. "Somebody like that." She moved her shades off her face to rest on top of her head._

 _"Mommy!" Nicole called out._

 _Letty looked back to see a seven year old Nicole running over to her. This made her give a bright smile, she held her arms out and scooped her up with one catch._

 _"There's my babay." Letty chuckled putting Nicole on her hip. "Ready to see me race today?"_

 _"Uh-huh." Nicole gave one good nod. "What are you gonna use your money on this time when you win?"_

 _"She didn't even race yet squirt." Leon leaned back on the car._

 _"So what." Nicole retorted. "My mommy and daddy always win when it comes to racing here because their the best. And get off my mom's car she just got it washed."_

 _"Yeah, what the kid said." Letty shoved him off the car with one hand._

 _"Man you two are cold." Leon waves them off._

 _Letty gave a slight laugh as she looked back to Nicole. "But your right we are the best, which is why we got the best kid to." She tickled her making Nicole giggle and squirm, Letty chuckles. "I know what I'm gonna use it on though, didn't you want that toy car you can drive?"_

 _Nicole eyes lit up. "Yeah!"_

 _"Then this next race coming up is for you so next week we can go get that car, deal?" Letty held out her pinky._

 _"Deal." Nicole hooked her small pinky with her mother's._

 _Dom walked over. "Hey, your up beautiful."_

 _"Okay." Letty and Leon both said which made them double take at each other._

 _Dom stopped raising a confused brow as Nicole started cracking up._

 _"Leon." Dom spoke. "I was talking to Letty."_

 _"I knew that." Leon nods as he awkwardly walked off._

 _Nicole was still laughing as Letty had started laughing herself. "Uncle Leon is weird."_

 _"Yes he is." Letty nodded._

 _"Come on short stuff." Dom took Nicole and put her up on his shoulders. He gave Letty a kiss on the cheek before walking off while holding Nicole's legs so she wouldn't fall. "We'll be by the tent when you win."_

 _Nicole waved back at her. "Good lucky mommy!"_

 _Letty smiled waving at her as she headed to the driver side of her car..._

 _End flashback_

Letty snapped back into it when she heard the engine of the car next to her reeve. She took a deep breath from that flashback that went through her mind as she now had to focus back ahead. Letty grips the steering wheel looking ahead while the same image of her with sun shades and younger had flashed through.

"You can do this." Letty mumbled to herself.

Nicole watched her from next to her dad with a smile. "You got this mommy..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 41. This story will be updated every other week but I'm happy that I have finally started Furious 7 and by time I'm finish I will have already seen Fast 8. I will probably still be re writing/editing but when I decide to do Fast 8 it will be a month later only because I want everybody to get a chance to see it before I kinda basically spoil it for those who have not. So just know any chapter after Furious 7 WILL BE THE START OF FAST 8. So when you see that update and haven't seen the movie, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I will give that reminder again when I'm done with Furious 7 but the 7th movie has started and soon the drama begins. Deckard is going to find a certain cop, Dom is staring to let Nicole go, and Letty and her memories are still a battle. Until next time guys!**

 **Chapter 42- You Only Have Half Of Me**


	42. You Only Have Half Of Me

_A/N-_ _Thanks a lot to the people that left a review for the last chapter. I been watching a lot of trailers for the next movie and I'm slowly starting to think that there is a child involved somehow, I could be wrong but that is how it looks to me. What do you think? Again I could be wrong but that is what I think is making him go bad. I got the idea with the timeline so I know how old Nicole will be in the last movie so that's good. But anyway, here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 42- You Only Have Half Of Me~_

Nicole and Dom watched as all the cheering of the crowd could be heard around them.

The girl with the flags in her hand had motioned for the guy and Letty to pull up closer. Both cars pulled up to the starting line.

She pointed to the red car. "Are you ready?" The guy reeved his engine with a cocky look. Letty gave him a side eye before focusing back ahead with a serious gaze. The girl points to Letty with a smile. "I know you're ready!"

"You got this mom!" Nicole shouts out to her.

The girl started waving the flags up while moving her hips, her hands got all the way up in the air before she quickly pulled them down.

"Go!"

Both cars left dust in their tracks as they took off past her making her hair blow all over the place. Letty and the guy were going at the same pace but she had to keep pulling back to stay at the certain speed Dom told her. Even though she just wanted to take off and go faster she had a good feeling he was right and just kept doing it.

Letty kept both hands on the wheel as she often kept glancing to the side to see her and the guy were both neck and neck. The guy started getting a little ahead but Letty kept her focus ahead as she could see the finish line at the end coming up.

Nicole looked at the timer on her watch. "Three...two...one."

The crowd went in awe when the guy pistons blew out in the back making him slow down. Letty sped right past him over the finish line which made the crowd and Nicole cheer behind Dom.

Letty smirked looking into the view of her mirror as she saw Dom was exactly right about the kid frying his pistons. Now that she thought about it, Nicole and Dom were good when it came to race predictions. When her and Nicole were in London, Nicole always called her races and gave her certain tips. It was how she won some of her races and it was clear on who taught her that trick.

Letty turned the car so she would pull back around to the end where everybody was waiting.

Dom looked back at them, he looked back at Nicole and gave her a low five. "That prediction was right on cue."

"Fathers judgement never fails." Nicole chuckles, she clapped looking back ahead. "Yeah Letty! Woo!" Dom raised a brow at his daughter, Nicole caught this and shrugged. "What? Oh come on I had to."

Dom shook his head at her with a chuckle.

The car pulled back around as a lot of people had gathered around the winning car as usual. Not to mention some of them were happy to see Letty back at Race Wars.

Letty got out the car and was quickly greeted and congratulated by a lot of random people. They patted her on the back as a couple of the guys gave her bro handshakes and pulled her into the crowd. Letty nervously smiled as it was a good feeling but still a bit overwhelming to. It wasn't like this when she won a race at London, this felt different and crazy to say it felt like home at the same time.

Nicole and Dom had stood back at watched Letty interact with everybody and it looked to be going well. Dom gave an unsure look as he noticed the nervous and somewhat confused look that Letty had on her face.

A girl with blonde hair stepped out a red truck and went over to her. Letty was now in the center as the crowd gave her some space and made a big circle around her.

"Hey!" The blonde girl smiled. Letty turned around to look at her as they both gave each other a slapped little handshake. "There's the girl I heard so much about. Where you been at ghost girl?"

Letty was a bit lost for words at the mention of that name, she tucked her hair behind her ear. The crowd around her started cheering as a couple more people patted her back excited and happy for her. Letty looked around at everybody as everything look like it was going by more slowly and she started feeling light headed.

The words 'ghost girl' rung in her head, flashbacks of the old car wreck flashed quickly through her mind. The smile of Letty dropped as she breathed heavily still looking around. Her heart beated fast as she saw flashbacks of her being on a hospital gurney and somebody helping her.

Hector had lifted her up with a laugh as he was happy to see her.

Letty's face dropped serious as she saw more images of the car wreck in her mind. A glimpse of her and Feinx showed before he shot at the car. The car blew up which showed Letty getting blown back over the hill instead of getting shot.

As Hector let Letty go she turned around and nailed him with a right hook. This made the crowd stop in shock, Nicole eyes went wide as Dom shared the same reaction but with concern. A ringing could be heard in Letty's ears as she looked around at all of them paranoid, she backed up as everybody she saw was a flashback of something horrible.

Dom quickly started walking and moving the people in the crowd out his way to get to her.

"Letty, what the hell?" Hector questioned shocked as his lip was now bleeding.

Letty kept backing up towards the car afraid and now nervous of everybody around her. Dom kept making his way between the crowd of people as Nicole was following behind him. Letty quickly got back in the car and sped off as Dom and Nicole finally made it to the front.

They watched the Plymouth speed off down the strip to leave.

"Damn, dawg! Girl's still got that swing, homie." Hector says.

"You never could take a punch." Dom says with a hint of amusement but his eyes were still focused on where Letty had took off.

"Right, right." Hector chuckles. "Hey, I'm glad you guys are back, man." Nicole smiled when Hector lifted her up in a big hug. "It's good to see you to birthday girl!"

Nicole giggled. "Missed you to Hector!"

Hector let her go and gave Dom a bro hug.

Dom gave a small smile. "Good to see you, Hector."

They broke the hug. "Happy birthday, Nicky." Hector pats her back. "You still or racing or am I gonna get a right hook from you to?"

"No I don't think I'm stil-"

"Yeah, she is." Dom answers for her as Nicole looked at him taken back.

Hector noticed this and nodded. "Well good luck Nicky, I already know whoever you got ain't ready for you."

Nicole forced a smile. "Thanks Hector." He waved and walked off, Nicole looked back over at Dom. "Dad you can't be serious, what about mo-"

"Let me worry about her." Dom turned to her as he took two sets of keys out his pocket. He put one set in Nicole's hand and kept the other ones for himself. "Tell Hector I said to let you see the gift. I'm gonna go find your mother but I need you to stay here and continue celebrating your birthday."

"But-"

"But nothing." Dom stops her. "You did your part years ago, now it's my time to go after her."

Nicole held the keys and let out a sigh, she chuckled. "I question when it's ever gonna be us the one coming after you and not the other way around?"

"Never." Dom smirks, Nicole cracked a smile, it dropped as she walked over and hugged him. This made him hug her back just as tight as he pressed his lips on the top of her head and rubbed her back. "This between me and your mother is something that only I can fix." Dom says lowly. "I don't need your whole birthday or last days at home being messed up because of our unsettled issues. So don't think any of this is your fault, understand me?" Nicole bit her bottom lip as she nodded, Dom pulled away to look at her face to face. He couldn't hide the smile showed from looking at her, he still wondered how his little seven year old grew up to be her. Nicole was the image of him and Letty and it was clear she had their heart not to mention both their attitudes. "Look at you. Mia was right."

"Right about what?" Nicole tilted her head.

"You grown up on me." Dom chuckled, he moved her hair out of her face making Nicole show him a warm smile. "I'm proud of you Nicky. Now continue growing up and go back with your friends. But be back in that house at a decent time." He points.

"Okay." Nicole smile dropped into a frown. "But be careful out there and find her...please?"

Dom nodded. "I'll find her, trust me. Now go see your gift and I'll see you when you come home."

Nicole backed up with a wave, she turned around and headed off to find her friends in the crowd. Dom walked off to find the other car that he had at Race Wars.

Dom did want to see the look on Nicole's face when she saw the gift he got her but knew he had to go after Letty. If Dom didn't go then he knew Nicole would go looking for her out of concern and he was also concerned which is why he had to leave.

After finding Hector and her friends, Nicole and everyone went over to a different tent that had a lot of different cars.

"Is your mom okay?" Raven questioned. "We couldn't even see what was going on. I mostly couldn't see because somebody was trying to stand on me to see." Her eyes cut over to Gia.

"What?" Gia says innocently. "You're taller then me."

Nicole shook her head at them. "Yeah she will be fine, my dad went after her."

"You don't think they are gonna break up before you leave do you?" Gia asked, Raven eyes widened as she hauled off and smacked Gia in the back of her head. "Ouch Rav! It was a freaking serious question."

"Not the one to ask right now." Raven retorts.

"I don't know." Nicole shrugged. "I hope not but the two of them...I don't know they have their own things to work on."

"Nicole!" Hector calls out.

They walked over to a car covered up by a sheet.

"Happy birthday from your dad." He pats the car, all of them looked at each other in confusion before rasing a brow back at him. "Oh yeah the sheet! My bad."

Hector took the sheet off. Nicole eyes widened along with her friends as they wanted to make sure they were all still seeing the same thing.

It was the same model Plymouth that her mother was just in. The only difference was that it was a new, all white one. It had fresh tires and looked like something right out of the car dealer. The car had a black bow on the hood of it.

"My dad got me this." Nicole walked over to it still in shock, she took the keys and unlocked the doors to get inside. She sat down on the new seats and put the key in the ignition. Nicole took a deep breath, she started the car up as the engine made a roaring sound, making her jump. "Okay now that is one good engine." Nicole chuckles shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he did this."

"Now this is one badass car." Gia looked it over with a smile.

"Your dad sure knows how to pick them." Hector patted the back. "Had us working on this for a couple of months for you."

Raven pulled a card off the bow. "There's a card here for you Nicky."

"It is?" Nicole got out the front seat, she closed the door and walked over to her friend.

"Yup, here yah go." Raven handed it to her.

Nicole opened the card up to see it was definitely her dad's handwriting in it.

 ** _I thought my kid finally deserved a real car that she put work into. The engine inside was the one we spent months trying to fix up for that so called 'customer' I figured if it was just for you then you wouldn't have put in that much effort._**

Nicole let out a giggle as she continued reading

 _ **Me and your mom never been more proud of you Nicole. You're still my little girl, just with an older car so don't let it get to your head and DON'T get it wrecked doing something crazy. I love you kid, Happy 18th Birthday.**_

Nicole looked back to the car with a big smile, her eyes went back down to the card with a headshake. "Love you too dad." She mumbled to herself.

"So you ready to race this thing or what?" Gia pats the hood.

Nicole looked up. "Depends. Who wants to get smoked first?"

Gia chuckled. "Oh I can name two boys."

Nicole smirked looking back at her new car.

Raven shook her head. "And they say the devil is never seen in anything but red."

Gia and Nicole started laughing at her.

* * *

 ** _'Later that night'_**

Dom had spent half the day searching for Letty. He checked all their old spots the he re introduced her to but then it finally dawned on him where she would really go.

The only troubles Letty had was with her memory and the only place she would go to is her own grave. It was just like looking for Nicole, they go to the place that's causing them pain. Dom already had a feeling the reason Letty had been acting strange for the past couple of weeks was because of her memory. Today at Race Wars had just proved him right, it was finally getting to her and he saw that.

He drove down the curved path until he saw the Plymouth parked a couple feet in front. Dom stopped the car and shut off the lights, he looked over to see her standing with her back facing him. The fact she was staring at it made him a certain feeling go through his chest. Dom go out the car as he took his sledgehammer that he had in the next seat with him, he closed the door shut and walked up the grass.

The temperature had changed as it was a slight breeze. Letty had on a loose black long sleeve throwover shirt over her outfit to only show her shorts. Her eyes stayed glued on the tombstone with her name on it, her eyes were a bit puffy from crying earlier. She already knew that person walking up behind her was Dom. There was nobody else that would come but Nicole and she knew Dom would tell her to stay back and enjoy her birthday.

Dom finally made his way to Letty. "You know, first time I saw this I thought it was kind of funny." Letty spoke making Dom stop behind her to look at the grave with a motionless gaze. "I guess now the joke's on me." She scoffed out with a fake smile. Dom walked past her saying nothing with the sledge hammer over his shoulder as the smile dropped. "What are you doing?"

Dom glared at the tombstone. "What I should've done a long time ago." He let out a grunt as he lifted up the sledgehammer ready to destroy it in one blow.

Letty got in front of him. "Stop it!" She slightly pushed him back. "Look at it." Letty points as this made Dom lower the hammer and look to the tombstone before back at her. "It's the truth." Her voice cracked, she looked at him face to face. "That's the date that I lost my memory." Dom's body tensed up at the words. "That's the date that Letty died and I was born."

"No." Dom looked down at her. "You never died."

Letty shook her head at him. "Do you know how hard it is for me?" She questions seriously. "When you look at me and you see me through 15 years of memories? Every beautiful moment we've ever had, our child being brought into this world. I may remember Nicole and certain times we had but you see more. The time she first called you dad and me mom, her first day at school, her first birthday Dom, everything. When Nicole is around your whole world instantly lights up more then mine and I'm her mom. There is a reason why it's more harder for you to let Nicole go then it is for me...you were there through it all when she was a baby. All our memories with our only daughter and us, I see it in your eyes." Dom looked to the ground before back at Letty who looked on the verge of tears. "I can't give that to the two of you anymore. I tried but, I got nothing." Letty shook her head.

"You got me." Dom says back to her. "You got both of us."

"And you two got only a piece of me." Letty gaze turned back serious as she sucked up her tears. "Nicole is leaving for college soon. We done our part, our daughter is leaving and then it's gonna be just the two of us and I can't expect you to live with half of me. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to her either that she even had to live with that for her last years home. We came back when Nicole was fifteen Dom, she is eighteen now and I'm still at square one with nothing. I have to leave to and go find myself." Letty put a hand on his cheek seeing that same look in his eyes since the day the met in London. It was the look that was torturing her since she came back home. "I have to do this, for me." All Dom could do was stare down at her, Letty leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Dom kissed her back but when he did, Letty pulled away to look him in the eye again. "I will tell Nicole myself I'm leaving..." Letty eyes watered up. "Goodbye, Dom."

Letty moved past him and walked off down the cemetery hill, she wiped at her eyes that had tears now coming out. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Dom or to look back.

Dom watched Letty with a sad look as his eyes went back to her grave. It was heavy feeling in his chest from watching one of the most important person in his world walk away. There was still so much to tell her and he couldn't because she didn't remember and he knew that was something she had to do. In a way, he knew Letty would have to leave to find her memory but he thought he could get her to remember before it came to that.

The hurt he saw in her eyes when it came to not seeing him and Nicole through her memories was hurtful feeling to him. To be a father without your memory is one thing but to be the mother that brought the kid into the world was another. Not being able to remember the biggest and small things about Nicole was hurting her. Then there was the memories between her and him that still wasn't addressed.

Dom for once felt the feeling that Letty and Nicole did when he walked away from them. To actually feel the pain that they did was an almost unbearable one.

His eyes went back to the tombstone with a sad gaze. "I'm sorry you two..."

* * *

 _ **'Back at Race Wars'**_

Later that night, it was even more lively then it was earlier. It wasn't races still going on but people were still partying and mingling around. Nicole was excited because she had some stories already to tell Dom and Letty when she got home. Not only was she getting compliments on her car but she won three races back to back and made money with doing so.

"Okay, I don't want to be that friend but don't you owe me a hundred dollars?" Gia asks.

All of them with a couple of new people their age was around the fire pit. Nicole wasn't one to make a lot of friends but for some reason a couple of them fit right in. Not to mention some of their parents knew the old team before things went crazy in her family.

"A simple, 'can I have a hundred dollars' would have worked to you know?" Nicole raised a brow up at her.

Gia chuckled. "So that's a yes?"

"Shutup G." Nicole rolled her eyes. She sat in one of the fold up chairs with her legs curled up and a blanket in her lap. All her hair was pulled up in a neat pony tail.

"You know if you want a hundred you can easily ask me." The new guy Cam sat on the arm of Gia's chair. He had a close short cut as his hair was a light brown. Cam was caucasian with tan skin as he dressed like a biker boy almost. The look fit him as his eyes was a hazel, green, color.

Gia nose scrunched up. "Not on your life Camouflage."

"What is with you and that nickname?" Cam questioned with a chuckle.

"We can see your camo boxers Cam." Melissa points. She was a little bit younger then everybody as she was still fifteen but had the looks of an eighteen year old. Her sandy brown curly hair came to her shoulders and fell over her dark brown eyes. Melissa was a short, petite little girl with a fragile look to her and just had this hippy like style to her almost.

"So?" Cam scoffed with a shrug.

Raven palmed her forehead. "The fact you see nothing wrong says a lot."

Cam held his arms out. "It's the style."

"The style? No it's the quickest way for you to have ice down you pants." Melissa rolls her eyes.

"Sister or not, I can still hit you." Cam points at her. "Same dad, different mom."

"Oh hush and leave her alone." Gia threw a piece of ice at him.

"H-Hey! Watch the leather girl." Cam brushes it off.

Nicole laughed and checked her phone, it made her a little more happy that the family called to wish her a happy birthday. Roman had called to get on her nerves for a sec, Tej called, then Han made sure to get through to her as well. He was even telling her about his little adventures in Tokyo. Nicole already promised that she was gonna come down there sometime this year to visit and so she could see a real drift race in person.

A car had pulled up to the scene, Gia stopped to look back. "Look who finally decided to show up."

Nicole looked back to see Tyler getting out of the car as he was quickly greeted by some people. This made her smile drop into a frown as she turned back around.

Tyler walked over wearing a pair of jeans and fitted black t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"Fire started without me?" Tyler joked.

"Hey Tyler." Raven waved with a smile.

"Look who finally decided to crawl out his rock, sup hermit." Cam joked.

Tyler chuckled at him. "You hanging with him now Gia?"

"Not by choice." Gia says. "Just Melissa by choice."

"Ha!" Melissa laughed.

"Oh that's cold." Cam points at Gia.

Tyler looked down to his left. "No hey, birthday girl." Nicole cut her eyes to look up at him with a glare. "What?"

"I know that look." Gia slouched in her chair.

"Where have you been all day?" Nicole questioned. "A 'I'm running late' text would have eased my mind hours ago."

"I was running late, I just had things to take care of." Tyler says. "I'm here aren't I?"

"You sure are Tyler." Nicole shook her head with a sarcastic chuckle.

Tyler held his arms out. "Now your making me feel bad for even showing up at all Nicole."

Nicole got out her seat, she threw her blanket down in the chair. "You should be." She spat walking past him.

"Can you say dog house." Gia scratches her neck.

Tyler rolled his eyes at his cousin before fast walking to catch up with Nicole.

"Be careful dude! She has a car now and can run you over!" Cam calls out. All the girls brows knotted together to give him looks. "What? Had to help my boy out."

Gia shakes her head. "Shutup Cam."

Tyler walked after Nicole who was looking in her pockets for her keys. "Hey! Would you wait up a second." He grabbed her arm.

Nicole snatched it back to turn around and look at him. "What Tyler?"

"Where are you going?" He sighed.

"Home." Nicole answered in a duh tone

"Look, I don't see why your even so upset right now." Tyler threw a hand up.

Nicole looked at him crazy. "How about because my birthday is over in another what, twenty minutes? It's over and you didn't even show up here or just say 'Happy Birthday' or just tell me why you were even gonna be late. You were supposed to be here with Gia and Raven and Harry gave you today off, so where were you really?"

"Handling things." Tyler plainly answers.

Nicole got in his face. "One more time and the last time. Where were you?" She questioned again but with more sternness.

Tyler sighed running a hand over his face. "I had to buy extra things to leave in another week."

"Leave? Leave where?" Nicole brows furrowed together. "I thought you were going with us to tour New York this weekend."

"Not anymore." Tyler shakes his head, he looked around before pulling Nicole over to a spot so they were alone. "Look I didn't tell you and Gia but before you came back around I was only working back at Harry's to earn some money for a reason. My papers came back." Nicole still eyed him confused. "Papers for the Army." Nicole eyes started to go wide. "I thought maybe National Guard but I just thought doing something like the Marines could work to. I got my papers back and a call earlier, I leave next week."

Nicole stared at him for a minute to search his eyes for a lie. When she saw nothing, her look dropped into a frown as she shook her head. "Bastard, what the hell Tyler!" She used a hand to push him back. "When were you gonna open your mouth and tell me huh? Before or after you got on the plane?" Nicole shouts. "I can not believe you right now."

"Me? I can't believe you, you're supposed to be happy not chewing my damn head off about something like this." Tyler retorts.

"Look at the way you just told me? If this is some kind of funny birthday prank or present then take it back." Nicole pushes past him.

Tyler grabbed her back to stand in front of him. "This is not a prank or a joke. Out of everybody I expected this reaction from Gia but not from you. You're supposed to be happy for me Nicole."

"This is nothing to be happy about!" Nicole throws her hands up. "Your going out there to kill people for a living and risk your life for others. That isn't just something you sign up for one day, you do know that right? Did you think any of this through?"

"I know what I signed up for but at least when I go out there and do it, it's gonna really mean something." Tyler points, Nicole looked at him wide eyed. "When I pull the trigger it is gonna be to save a life. Whose life did you save when you pulled yours Nicole, who?"

"Excuse me?" Nicole looked at him baffled. "I did that for survival and unlike you I didn't have a got damn choice. Either I pulled it or they pulled theirs. The choice of not killing a person wasn't given to me Tyler!"

"It was but you were to afraid to take it." Tyler said coldly.

"Go to hell." Nicole spat. "For a person that doesn't judge you are sure proving me wrong."

"Because you wanted to point out the wrong so I was doing the same." Tyler snaps. "You, Raven, and Gia are all going to college in New York somewhere. What did you think I was gonna do Nicky huh? Thought I would sit in California and wait for you to come back on breaks or move down there with you?I kinda hate to break it to you but my life didn't stop rotating when you were supposed to be dead." That hit Nicole like a bolt as she was taken back by his words. "It did for a year because I mourned you. And you know what maybe that was why I ignored saying anything to you about it because I was just happy to see you again. But I never stopped knowing that you left with your own two feet, you left your dad, your aunt, Gia, and me."

"I left for my mother!" Nicole shouts at him.

"You left because you wanted to be the parent and you were still pissed at your dad." Tyler says. "What if you went there and she wasn't there Nicole? Did you ever stop and think about that? What would you have really done, that guy could have killed you or put you in things to make you wish you were dead."

"You swear you know everything don't you?" Nicole questions. "I didn't care if that happened, I was willing to take that chance if it meant she was there. You have no idea how hard it was to find out the woman who was there for you when you had nobody had got taken away. She was all I had and I wanted her back, I was tired of losing family and if I died taking the chance I was gonna do it. If anything I faced whatever was coming to me but you run from your damn problems. You don't think I knew where you were when Gia was here alone or what you were doing when you disappeared." Tyler glanced down before back at her as Nicole was staring in his eyes with a serious look. "Don't pull out skeletons if you ain't ready for me to pull out yours. I regret nothing I did when I left and if given the chance I'd do it again. You don't know anything about what I had to go through, that woman means a lot to me."

"And this one meant something to me." Tyler points to Nicole who shook her head looking away. "But she was to selfish to see that because she left everyone behind."

Nicole scoffs letting tears fall out. "You don't think I get that? I saw the pain in my family's eye when I saw them again, I saw it in yours and in Gia's. There is nothing I can do about that but tell you I'm sorry for you having to mourn and thinking I was gone but there is nothing else I can do. I live with that Tyler, everyday I have to be reminded what my family and you guys went through when I was gone and I'm sorry for that. But what I won't say sorry for is going to find my mother because you haven't put yourself in my shoes. So if an apology for me leaving is what you're looking for, you will be waiting because it is never happening."

"Your right, and this isn't happening either." Tyler motioned between them. "I can't keep being with somebody who doesn't feel that she has done nothing wrong in these past couple years. The whole thing I heard come out your mouth was the words 'I' and that goes to say how selfish you are. Because 'we' needed you just as much as your mom did. So keep New York and go keep being stubborn, selfish, Nicole Toretto.

"I sure will." Nicole bumped his shoulder as she walked past him.

Tyler fist tightened, he watched with a conflicted look as Nicole ran off to her new car. Nicole got inside, her car started up, she hit a wide U turn and speeded off leaving dust in her tacks. Some people and even their friends caught this and they even heard some of the shouting match between them.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair before kicking over one of the barrels in frustration, he angrily walked off back to his car.

Raven caught this and looked back to Gia. "What do you think happened?"

Gia sighed as her sad gaze went to her cousin. "I'm almost afraid to answer that..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 42! Chapter 43 isn't to far behind it considering I'm working on it now. I also did take an idea from a review because the Army call was good thing to add. It fits in since I was wondering what to do with Tyler once this move ends. But it looks like Nicole got a new car and just as things were looking up, they are starting to come crashing down and we know it gets no better from there. Letty shares her true feelings and what she really remembers about Nicole and Dom. Both Nicole and Dom had to have people leave their lives in this chapter. Will Nicole and Tyler patch things up or is it to much pain and hurt there and lets not forget a certain Shaw is on his way to find a certain cop. The drama continues in the next chapter coming soon this week, leave a review and I will see you guys next time!**

 **Chapter 43- Letty & Nicole, & A Package From Tokyo?**


	43. Letty & Nicole, & A Package From Tokyo?

_A/N-_ _Hey everyone! I know some people were expecting a update quicker then this but there is a reason I didn't upload this chapter. Mostly because I needed to see the new movie so I could know the hints and more things to lead up to me doing the 8th movie. Good news, Nicole fits perfectly and not only that THE FATE OF THE FURIOUS PLOT IS AWESOME! I'm telling you if you haven't seen it yet then I encourage you to do so. When I do Fast 8 I will of course give people a heads up just in case you had not seen it yet so you won't read it and be spoiled to much. Of course I follow the plot but I also add my own things to the movie as well. Now I'm not gonna spoil things here but let's just say Nicole's love life in the 8th movie will be a big factor along with other things as well. The 8th movie to me was truly amazing and worth the wait but now that I saw it I can continue the seventh movie!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 44- Letty & Nicole, & A Package From Tokyo?~_

Nicole's white Plymouth pulled up on the side of the street by the local bar where she sung and worked part time. It wasn't anything to fancy but it was a good place to come to listen to good music and just be alone.

The bright car lights shut off along with the car, Nicole let out a sigh as she sat back. Her mind was still trying to process everything Tyler said to her and their fight in front of everybody.

Nicole took her keys as she got out the car, closing the car door behind her, she walked around the car and over to the bar. People came out which allowed her to slide inside. The bar stools were still down but the chairs were setup on the tables which means it was closing time.

"Birthday girl." Mario called out.

Nicole smiled. "Hey Mario."

"What are you doing here so late? Thought you still be out celebrating somewhere with your family." Mario had on his hat and jacket as he looked ready to go

"Yeah, well." Nicole shrugged. "Not all birthdays turn out how we picture I guess."

"I know that look." Mario points. "Guy troubles." Nicole brows knotted together. "Come on Nicky, I have a sixteen year old here. I know the look of a stupid boy troubling a girl, her mother still gives me those looks." Nicole smirked a laugh, Mario chuckled throwing her the keys. Nicole reacted as she caught them with ease with one hand. "Lock up when your done for me. Don't drink though."

"Because of my age?" Nicole raised a brow.

Mario picked up his bag, he scoffed. "No because you drove here and I'm not coming back to drive you home." Nicole let out a chuckle. "Happy birthday Nicky."

"Thanks Mario." Nicole nodded with a smile.

Mario waved as he walked out of the bar, Nicole sat on the bar stool and rested her arms back on the counter. She looked around the bar with a sigh. It was gonna be pretty much the last time that she would be able to actually close down the bar or just sit in peace at Mario's like this.

 _ **{ Nicole's POV }**_

Letting out a groan I let my head fall back, I opened my eyes to look at the mirrored ceiling above me. I always wondered what possessed Mario to get a damn mirror for a ceiling. It was something cool to have if you were a conceited person but I personally didn't see the point to it.

I lifted my head up and jumped down off the stool to go behind the bar. The good thing about working here was of course getting to sing but I also knew where the good snack and everything were hid.

I reached under the counter to pull out the jar of candy and one of the root beers that was in a beer bottle almost. I slid it all over to where I was sitting.

The sound of knocking on the door was heard, I snapped my attention to it when the door opened up.

"Anybody here?" The voice of mother Letty rung out through the empty bar.

"Mom?" My brows furrowed together as I walked from behind the counter. "How'd you know I be here?"

She closed the door behind her. "Wild guess?" Her brows raised, I scoffed at that and raised a brow of my own as I folded my arms over my chest. "And your dad chipped your car for emergency purposes."

"Emergency my butt." I rolled my eyes at the lie, I took something out my pocket to show it to her. "You mean this chip by the way?"

I watched her slowly start to grin at me. "You are your fathers child."

"I just know how Dominic Toretto works when it comes to his kid." I said as I took a jump to sit back up on the bar stool with a sigh. "Why were you looking for me anyway, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

"Maybe freaking out at Race Wars and giving Hector a bloody nose should ring a bell over there." I opened the root beer and showed it to her. "Want one?" I watched her brow raise as she gave me a crazy look, I chuckled at her reaction. "It's a root beer mom."

"Uh, huh." She smiled walking over as she took a seat on the stool next to me and turned around. "And if I'm your mom then you should know your mom only drinks one thing like your dad."

Playfully rolling my eyes, I leaned over and pulled a beer from under the counter but not before popping it using the counter. I watched my mother look at me crazy but mostly shocked.

I gave her a shrug. "Hey, when you work at a bar you pick up on a couple of things." I said handing it to her. "Corona?"

"Thank you very much." She took a sip.

I picked through the candy in the bowl. "They never leave the good stuff, jerks." I mumbled to myself. "But are you okay mom? I thought dad would be with you to, he went to find you after you left."

Out the corner of my eye, I watched her lower the bottle with a sad expression. Her lips had turned down into a sad frown as the look in her eyes was nothing but pain. A bad feeling in my gut came as nothing about that look said anything good and bad news was the last thing I needed at this moment.

"I know he did, he found me." She sat the bottle on the counter. I turned my head to look at her, the look on her face looked like the same one I had a couple of days ago. "We talked and we both understand how things have to be. So I'm leaving tonight Nicole." My mom said, she turned her head to look me, my eyes went wide in shock when those words left her mouth. I didn't know how to respond so my lips stayed shut. "Before you even think it, it has nothing to do with you. This is all about me and what I need to do." She stood up. "You're eighteen now Nicky and I still got nothing when it comes to my memory. The memories I have with your dad, with you, and everybody, they still aren't coming back the way I want. And I'm not gonna get answers with just sitting around so I have to go, even if you and your dad thi-"

"Go." I cut her off as I looked down to the floor, my eyes flickered back up to see her expression. Her look was taken back as her brows knotted together in confusion. I smiled at her the best I could. "I'm not gonna stop you. I get you were trying to hang in there because of me and dad. And if you leaving will help you find the answers you're looking for then go." She cracked a sad smile, resting a hand on the back of my head, she pulled me in a quick tight hug. I just hugged her back as I rested my chin on her shoulder and let out a quiet sigh. "I want to see you happy again."

"Watching you grow up filled a bit of that happiness." I could hear the smile in her voice. She rubbed my back with a sigh as she sniffled up some of her tears. "I love you Nicky."

I blinked a couple times as my eyes were getting watery. "I love you too mom." My voice cracked as a couple of tears fell. "Memory or not, you did your best."

"That's something I needed to here. I promise when I figure this out I'm coming back." She says in a confident tone. "No accidents this time."

I gripped her shirt, the memory of her leaving last time had raced through my mind. The last thing I wanted was history to repeat itself but who was I to stop my own mother from going anywhere. This was something that she needed to do for herself and I really would be selfish to stand in her way of that. My mind went back to earlier with Tyler as more tears fell from just thinking about it, was I being selfish towards him? I was just trying to protect and warn him for what was to come with doing something like that.

My mother pulled back and used her hands to wipe the tears she had away. To see my mother cry was rare, even when she was hurt she didn't wanna show it. I knew I got it from somewhere but my dad was another one that could hide his emotions just as well if not better.

"This was way harder then I thought it would be." She sighed.

"It never is easy leaving your only kid." I smiled as this got a small chuckle from her. A bit of information hit me, I quickly hopped down off the stool and walked down the bar. "I think I got something that can help you."

My mom walked closer to the counter. "You do?"

I grabbed a small pencil with a piece of paper and started writing down some things. After I was done I walked backed over and handed the paper to her.

"Here you go." I put it in her hand.

She took it and looked over the information confused. "What is it?"

"I learned something from being noisy and going through Owen Shaw's personal folders when I was with him. This was the name of the hospital that he went to, to finish you off after the accident." I bit my lip at the memory, shaking my head, I shook it off. "I mean it's not a lot but I figured it could be a start. The place is in Mexico where we stayed for a couple of years when dad left. I also wrote down the names of three people, it was a guy by the name of Ernest that helped us out a lot down there. You may not remember him, but him, his wife Rachel and the guy Rique remember you. They could help you out a bit to if you need anything else down there. I never told you any of this because it took me some time to remember the hospital and I just kinda thought you never needed it." I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Nicky." My mom looked at this with a relieved expression, she pulled me in another tight hug. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." I smiled and wiped my tears away with my fingers, we pulled away. "Don't worry about dad. I'll just tell Gia and Raven to go explore New York early without me."

"What? Nicole no, he wouldn't want you to do that." She says.

I shrugged. "I'm grown now so that kinda doesn't matter." This made her give a little smirk, I gave a sad smile. "Besides, I wanna stay home a little while longer before I leave anyway. So just know we will be okay and hopefully your back by time I leave."

"No...I will be back before you leave." My mom corrects me.

"Promise?" I held my pinky out to her.

She chuckled and hooked her pinky with mines. "Promise." I couldn't help it as I hugged her one more time which made her let out a slight laugh. "I hope I didn't mess up your birthday."

"No you didn't." I smiled. "Even if you did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Of course not." She pulled away as she put the note in her pocket. "I'll call you when I get to Mexico, see you later baby girl."

"Bye mommy." I watched her walk to the door, she looked back at me as I gave her a small wave. She smiled back at me before leaving out and closing the door behind her. "...Good luck." I sighed.

 _ **{ Later, that night }**_

Dom was in the garage at the house. He had changed his clothes to something more comfortable as he sat in front of his Charger. There was a beer in one of his hands, he was leaned forward with his elbows rested on his knees as he stared off into space.

The sound of an engine pulled him out of thought.

Dom stood up when he looked through the open door to see a car pull up in front of the house. The car shut off as Tyler had got out of the car and walked towards the back in a rush. Dom stood up and walked out the garage as he was a bit thrown off to see him and not his daughter.

The look Tyler had on his face was an all too familiar one to him as he started to connect the dots.

"Hey, Dom." Tyler walks over to him.

"She isn't here." Dom cuts him off. Tyler sighed running his hands over his face. "I guess you two are having a bad night."

"How'd you figure that?" Tyler questioned with a defeated look.

"I had that reaction plenty of times when me and her mother got into arguments. Two stubborn people have a weird way of stressing each other out." Dom motioned a hand for him to follow him. "Come on." Tyler followed him inside the garage to see the Charger in there. It was a couple of family pictures on the wall but the one that caught his eyes was the picture with a seven year old Nicole being held up on Dom's shoulders. "Took that one on her seventh birthday."

Tyler did a double take. "She looks happy, both of you do."

"Don't let the picture fool you, Nicole threw a tantrum a couple minutes before she took it." Dom says with a smirk. "She didn't get the gift she wanted that day but sometimes you gotta remind a kid to be grateful for what they have. It was hard sinking that through her head that day, but she eventually got it."

"And a whole lot more." Tyler sighed.

Dom smiled. "Welcome to life of dealing with a Ortiz. They aren't the easiest to deal with but nobody will have your back better then them, that I can promise you."

"Even with me going to the Army?" Tyler asked. "I told Nicole that and she flipped out on me. Thought she was this close to hitting me with the way her hands were balled up."

"Must have caught her on a good day." Dom let out a throaty chuckle. "Tyler I'm gonna give you some of the best advice I can. If you wanna go do something for yourself, to benefit and better you then do it. And if you and Nicole are supposed to be together in the end, you two will see each other again. But don't let anybody stop you from doing something for you even if that somebody is my daughter." Tyler looked down in thought. "Why do you want to go?"

Tyler thought about it. "I wanna protect people better, you know?" Dom looked over at him. "I did a lot of messed up stuff Dom and one way to right what I did is to do something with some meaning. I get Nicole doesn't like death and it's probably a reason she wants me to not go but I have to. Everybody is going somewhere, I don't wanna be stuck. I know what I wanna do and where I wanna go."

Dom nodded. "I understand. You just gotta give her some time to understand it to, friend or more then that, Nicole won't stop caring about you."

"Even if she screams it at you?"

"Yes, even then." Dom smiled. "Give her a couple days to think about it. I do wish you luck and for you to be safe out there kid." He offered a hand to him. Tyler smiled as he shook it, Dom pulled him into a bro hug. "Your parents would be proud of you, just know that."

"Thanks Dom." They pulled away. "I gotta go but I'll be back to say goodbye to Nicole before I leave. If she hasn't flattened my tires before then."

Dom barked out a laugh, he patted his back. "Which is why you always keep spares in your garage kid."

"Thanks for the tip." Tyler playfully rolled his eyes as he walked out. "See you Toretto!"

Dom watched him get in his car and pull off. He walked back inside to look at the car but his eyes went to his wall with his pictures on there. It had gotten fuller as there were ones with Nicole going to Prom, and of her graduating. Dom reached in his pocket, taking a tack, he put the new one up.

It was a picture of him, Letty, and Nicole taken by his car. The talk with Letty made his smile drop, it was still a lot to tell her but there was nothing he could do but let her find her answers for herself and pray she come back. If she didn't come back after she got them then this time it was gonna be him chasing after her and that was a promise...

* * *

 _ **{ The next day }**_

Dom walked down the hall in the house, he stopped at Nicole's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nicole voice called out.

Dom opened the door fully to step inside. It was a lot of suitcases everywhere but there wasn't any clothes packed inside. His eyes went to the empty bags before over to his daughter who sat on the bed with her back against the wall. She still had on her night clothes with her hair all messy like all over her head. Not to mention it looked like she had been crying half the night.

"That's not a look I should see for somebody that's supposed to be leaving soon." Dom walked over to her bed and had a seat. "Lost your energy to pack?"

"Something like that." Nicole mumbled, she propped her legs up. "Sorry about coming in a little later then curfew."

"Nicole in a couple weeks the word curfew won't mean a thing to you." Dom says, it was a faint one but he got a quick smirk from her. "What's wrong kid?"

"You don't miss her?" Nicole asked keeping her look ahead.

"Yeah I do." Dom nodded. "But her being unhappy is something I can't look at either. I know your mom leaving is scary with everything we been through." Nicole eyes traveled down. "But if it's one person that can come back from anything it's your mom. I did think those tears were for somebody else."

"Who?" Nicole brows knotted together.

"The name Tyler send off any signals in that head." Dom pokes her head.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she smacked her dad's hand down. "I got no reason to cry for him. He wants to do something that crazy then why should I care."

"Why should you? But you do." Dom points out, Nicole glared over at him. "I swear you and your mother have stares that should be able to kill. If you don't want him to go then go tell him that."

"I tried to." Nicole mumbled.

"Did you really? Or did you just yell at him and try to run away from it, another thing you picked up from your mother." He says making Nicole raise a brow. "And me but I don't do that anymore."

"Whatever dad, to you and Tyler I would just sound selfish so it's nothing else I can say." Nicole shrugged.

"Help me understand by saying it." Dom turned back to look at her. "Be surprised what you get when talking is involved."

"Tyler doesn't realize what taking a damn life means, it's not something you just sign up for." Nicole threw her hands up as she sat up from the wall. "Your basically given a gun to kill people and he is okay with that, without knowing the damage that comes with it. Everyday you see that person life you took, at the exact time, it replays over and over on the same day. It doesn't go away, there is no cure for that! And he is willing to risk his own peace of mind because of what? Because he doesn't want to get left behind or follow me to New York? I rather him do that then leave me and take a life!"

Nicole eyes widened when the words left her mouth, Dom stared at her with a sad look. Multiple tears fell down her cheeks, she lowered her hand to try and wipe them.

"Come here." Dom held his arm out. Nicole moved over to hug him as he pulled her into a tight embrace, all her tears continued to fall and stain his white shirt. The sound of her crying made him just hold her tighter.

"I don't wanna lose anybody again dad." Nicole's voice cracked as she tried to suck up her tears.

A pain came to his gut with hearing the sound of fear in her voice and Nicole crying. The worse pain was loosing a child, another pain was seeing them hurt and not really being able to stop it.

"You won't." Dom put his hands on her shoulders to pull her back to look at him. "But everybody has their reason for going down the path that means something to them. And you can't stop them, you can only be there to catch them when they need your help. That's what happened between me and you." Nicole used her sleeve to wipe her face. "I don't want you going out to New York alone but that's what you want to do, that's your path. I can't stop you but I can be there when you need me and that's the same with your mother and Tyler." Dom brushed her tears away with his hands. "We can only be there until they are ready."

Nicole looked down. "Those people that I killed-"

"Now know you weren't given a choice to do what you did to them. A real killer doesn't feel regret Nicole, you gotta forgive yourself for what you did." Dom says. "I know what real monsters are like out there and you are not one of them."

Nicole shook her head. "I can't forgive myself."

"Hey." Dom said sternly, Nicole eyes flickered up. "Those words are not in a Toretto's dictionary. You can and I know you will."

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked. "Because you're smart."

Dom tucks her hair back behind her ear. "Because I know the strong kid that me and your mother raised."

Nicole cracked a smile. "You guys credit yourselves a lot, you know that?"

Dom let's out a throaty chuckle. "You had to get the genes from somewhere kid." Nicole gave a playful eye roll as she laughed a bit. "There's that smile. And I thought you were supposed to be packing for your week trip to tour New York?"

Nicole sighed. "Gia and Raven went without me. I kinda wanted to stay with you guys a little longer until I officially leave."

"And none of this has anything to do with me and your mom?" Dom raised a brow.

"No sir." Nicole shakes her head with a pout. Dom smirked giving her a look. "Maybe one percent of it, and hasn't aunt Mia been acting weird."

"By weird you mean pregnant?" Dom asks, Nicole jaw dropped with wide eyes as he laughed. "You didn't notice that yet."

"I'm sorry? I thought you said I should know nothing about pregnancy except knowing that's how I got here." Nicole jokes with a smirk.

"Very true." Dom nodded. "I did say that and we are sticking to that until you're thirty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I got something for you." Dom pulled up some mail from his back pocket. "These came for you earlier."

Nicole made a confused face as she took and looked them over. "Birthday cards huh?"

"Read the last one." Dom points.

Nicole set the rest down and looked at the last one, her lips pursed together. "A card from Havana Cuba?"

"One of your cousins called and asked about you, you were to busy at the time so he said he would write you." Dom couldn't hide the smile from seeing how happy she looked again.

Nicole quickly tore it open to take it out. Her eyes scanned over the letter as she read it over, her smile was now turning into a happy grin.

"Our cousin in Cuba wants us to come visit the next time I get a break." Nicole looked to Dom. "Are we gonna go?"

"Might." Dom shrugged. "Your cousin Fernando hasn't seen you since you we sent him pictures of you as a baby and when you were seven. It would be good for you two to meet one day."

Nicole smirked. "So that's a yes?"

"We'll see how you handle New York before we send you off to Cuba." Dom messed with her hair. "The rest of those are from your uncles and it's one with no name."

"A no name card?" Nicole looked at him crazy. "How did it even get sent?"

"It was probably your uncle Roman's." Dom rolled his eyes. " But I guess if you're gonna be home then you can spend the day with your dad."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "And you can finally race me with that car you got out there." She jerked her thumb outside.

Dom raised a surprised brow at his daughter cocky tone. "You think you can beat your dad already huh?"

"Oh I know I can. Your aren't the only Toretto with racing tricks up your sleeve buddy, I got my name for a reason." Nicole scoffs.

Dom shook his head. "Your not ready for me kid."

Nicole smirked, she folded her arms across her chest with a hum. "Oh?" She started talking trash to her father in fluent Spanish which got a shocked but proud look from him. "But you know if you are scared then it would be understandable."

Dom chuckled, he knew the day would come when Nicole would want to race him. He looked back to see Nicole raising a challenging brow at him. If that wasn't the Letty in her showing then he didn't know what else it was. She even spoke in Spanish to him and that was the time that her small accent showed. Nicole only spoke in Spanish when she was being smart or talking to people that speak fluent Spanish which basically her and Letty only did.

"Oh your on." Dom stood up. "Clean this room on up, get dressed, and I'll see you outside."

"Better call Roman to give you a car prayer." Nicole says.

Dom stopped in his tracks to look back at her. "Trash talking to?" Nicole shrugged with a smirk, Dom poked his tongue in his cheek with a nod. "That's definitely your mother." Nicole laughed at her father, Dom chuckled as he turned around to leave back out. "Get dressed Nicky."

Nicole played with the chain on her neck, she smiled as she looked to the picture on her nightstand. It was with her, Gia, Raven, and Tyler. The three of them were smiling and laughing together.

"Guess we all do have our own path." Nicole mumbles, she leaned over and put the picture face down. "I think I hurt you guys enough..."

Dom closed Nicole's door behind him and went to finish getting ready. After he was done he had headed downstairs. He grabbed his vest that had the tattered, cut out sleeves.

Dom went in the kitchen to see Brian getting ready.

"Hey, she okay?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, she is gonna be fine." Dom nodded. "Where is Jack?"

"Playing with his new toy car on the porch. Were waiting for Mia to come down so we can head out to get him to school, what's on your agenda this morning." Brian zipped up the little book bag.

"Gonna go race my kid later." Dom smirked, Brian laughs as he looked over at him with a 'really?' look. "What?"

"You better not throw that race." Brian points. "Nicole is gonna be able to tell. You know like how I did with my so called 'baby gift' from you. Or when you cheated that one time."

Dom smiled. "You're never gonna let that go."

Brian put his hands up in defense as he started walking out. "I completely let it go."

"Don't seem like it." Dom followed him out.

Mia came down the steps. "You guys ready?"

"Yup, meet yah outside." Brian headed out.

Jack was on the porch of the house making car sounds as he drove his toy car over the packaged box.

Brian walked out front. "All right, buddy. We gotta go or we're gonna be late, come on." He picked Jack up with ease and walked down the steps with him on his hip. "Okay, what do you think? Parking brake slide right up to the school?"

"Where's Mommy?" Jack questions.

"I don't know. She's up there, she's coming." Brian headed over to the navy blue mini van, he opened up the sliding door. "Here we go, watch your head." He put him inside the car seat and started to strap him inside.

Mia walked out with her bag on her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of Brian and Jack. Her eyes went to the box that was on the porch as the packaging tape made it clear on where it came from.

"Dom, you have a package out here!" Mia called out. "It's from Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Dom comes out the door and steps onto the porch to see the package waiting. "What? ls Han trying to convert me over to a turbocharger?"

"Wouldn't be a bad thing." Nicole walked out fully dressed. "It might help you drift better, just saying." Dom flicked the back of her head as she passed between them. "Ouch! I was just being honest dad, geez man."

Nicole continues down the first set of steps. All her hair was straightened out and curled at the ends. She wore ripped blue skinny jeans with a gray short sleeved crop top that showed a bit of her stomach and she had on her gray and white converse. Her tag chain along with the cross chain hung in between her cleavage.

"If we're being honest, I see to much of your stomach." Dom calls out.

"I can't hear you dad." Nicole calls out as she had the no named or address letter in her hand. "I'm old enough to wear things like this. I thought we had the 'I'm a woman now' talk days ago."

"Whatever you talked to Mia about with that whole woman thing and she agreed to, doesn't mean I consent to it automatically." Dom says.

Nicole looked back. "And why not?"

Dom motions between them. "I'm the dad and she is your aunt, two different titles."

"Not really, Mia was like my mom at one point soo." Nicole continued down the steps. "Do we need to go back down memory lane."

"Obviously we do." Dom retorts.

Mia chuckled at her brother and Nicole going back and forth.

Brian heard this as well and shook his head with a chuckle while he finished strapping his son in. "There we go buddy."

"Yeah!" Jack celebrates as he threw the toy car out the van.

Brian quickly turned around to get it. "Hey, buddy. Cars don't fly."

"I told him that yesterday!" Nicole called out, she stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Card don't fly Jack!"

"Cars don't fly." Jack giggled with a laugh.

Brian showed the car back to her. "This one did, huh Nicole?"

"Only your son Brian." Nicole says with a headshake. Brian chuckled and focused back on Jack, she looked up at the morning sky with a sigh. A refreshing breeze went by making her hair blow in the wind. Nicole eyes went back down to the letter with a confused expression. All it had on the front was ' _To: Nicole Ortiz Toretto'_ in nice handwriting. "Who the hell sends something like this without a name or anything."

Her phone vibrated on her side, Nicole pulled it out to see a text came from Tyler, she just closed her eyes and put it back in her back pocket

Dom walked down the steps as he kept his smile on the van. "Brian in a minivan." He stopped on the lower level next to Mia. "Things have changed."

Mia turned her head back to look at Brain. "He's struggling, Dom." This made her brother look back to her confused. "He doesn't want me to see it, but the white picket fence is like an anchor on him. I can tell." The look in her eyes saddened. "I tried to talk to him the other night." She looked back at Dom. "You know what he said? He doesn't miss the girls, he doesn't miss the cars. He misses the bullets."

"Let him settle in." Dom says with a nod. "You gotta give him time."

"How does nine months sound?" Mia asks with a scoff, Dom looked at her. "I'm having another baby." Mia looked at her stomach with a sigh before looking back up at him.

Dom had to try and hide his knowing smile. "And you didn't tell him, did you?" Mia shook her head no in response. "You gotta tell him."

Mia looked back to Brian. "I don't want him to be disappointed with his life...with me."

Dom put two hands on her shoulder which made her turn back to look him in the eye. "He will never be disappointed with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Mia finally smiled. "Thank you." Mia hugged Dom with a relieved sigh. "I forget sometimes that you are a parent."

"Got the proof basically half naked down there at the end of the steps." Dom jokes.

Mia chuckled pulling away from him. "Leave my niece alone, I helped her pick out the outfit."

"I knew it was two culprits." Dom says.

Mia smiled back at him, she tucked her hair behind her ear as she headed down the steps. "See you later on Nicky."

Nicole looked up from opening the letter, she smiled and waved at her aunt. "See yah Mia."

Mia walked over to the van next to Brian and put the bag inside. "I gotta double check this seat belt in here to, I forgot to tell you about it yesterday." She got in the backseat with Jack to check it over.

Dom's phone on his side went off.

Nicole opened the letter to see a birthday card inside. "Another one?" She opens it up to read it over.

 _~Happy Birthday Nicole Toretto~_

 _From: Uncle Deckard Shaw_

Nicole eyes went wide as her body was struck with fear, her entire body felt frozen. "H-How does he..."

Dom put his phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

 _"Dominic Toretto."_ The voice of Deckard Shaw came in on the other end. _"You don't know me-"_ An explosion went off in the phone's background. _"..you're about to. Be sure to tell your daughter I said happy birthday...again."_

Dom's brows furrowed together, he pulled the phone from his ear to see the call was coming from Tokyo Japan. This made his head quickly snap behind him to the package from Tokyo on the porch. A timer pitched sound went off.

"Get down!" Dom shouts.

Nicole turns around wide eyed, Brian looks up. The package on the porch exploded, Dom tackles a fearful Nicole who lets out a scream of shock.

Brian pushed Mia all the way inside the van and slid the door shut just in time. The impact of the explosion sent his face smashing against the window as Mia screamed and held on to Jack. Dom tackled Nicole down to the ground as the explosion blew them back at the same time.

Debris and things from the house flew on the ground and all around the both of them.

Nicole had a ringing through her ears from the bomb going off. She looked up, Brian had let Mia and Jack out from the van to hug them.

Dom looked down at Nicole, when he saw her moving a feeling of relief washed over him. He saw Brian, Mia, and Jack were all okay and safe. His eyes went back to the house that was still up in big flames as the the smoke went up to the sky.

Nicole coughed from all the smoke, Dom got up and picked her up with him with ease as he could still feel her shaking out of shock. Dom hugged Nicole for dear life as the feeling of relief wasn't the word to describe it, for once in a long time he felt fear again. He could have just lost his entire family, most importantly he could have lost his daughter. If Nicole didn't come out the house then she would have died just now and it wouldn't be like last time, there wouldn't be any getting her back.

Dom's sad and fearful look went back to the burning house as he continued holding Nicole not wanting to let go. The house that him and Mia grew up in, that they raised Nicole in was now destroyed and he had no idea why or by who. Nicole had tears in her eyes as she looked at the destroyed burning house. Nothing but fear ran through her body as the letter from Deckard dropped out of her hand and onto the ground. All her worse fears had finally came true, Deckard found her and was finally back and almost just killed them all with one blow

Nicole cried, she buried her face in her father's chest making him cradle the back of her head to comfort her.

Brian and Dom exchanged looks, Dom looked down at Nicole with sad eyes before back to the house...

* * *

 **That was chapter 43! & like I said, now that I saw the 8th movie it will be small spoilers and hints in this to lead up to it. Nothing to major but just small stuff that only people who saw the movie will notice. But when I tell you guys that Fast 8 was amazing I am not lying. But how different will it be in my story...I don't know yet. And just to let you know I will be adding one of my own OC's to the 8th movie and just to give a small hint, it involves Deckard Shaw and the rest of his family. But the drama has finally started and Nicole's worse fear and past has came back to haunt her. Han is gone, Letty is going to find her answers and now so is Dom but how will he deal with the truth and almost losing Nicole again?**

 **Chapter 44- Family Heartache, Nicole Meets The Drift King**


	44. Family Heartache Pt 1

_A/N-_ _Hey everyone! I told you guys I would be back and wouldn't be to late with the updates this time, all I had to see was the 8th movie to know where to take things. I'm glad people are back and new people have arrived to the story as well, I want to thank you guys and also apologize as well. Only because I know there is a lot of grammar problems in the first 34 or 35 chapters, it will get fixed and re-written as well once I'm done the 7th and 8th movie. I decided to do them both and keep it going and once I'm done I can re-write them and don't have to worry about another movie until way later. I was surprised to see so many new people but I guess since the new movie had came out, people wanted to see what was interesting on Fanfiction. That is good for me, I am not complaining about it, ZERO complaints I love the new and old support that I am getting in the reviews. It means a lot to me guys and I hope you guys are ready because the drama is about to begin and old wounds will be re-opened._

* * *

 _~Chapter 44- Family Heartache, Nicole Meets The Drift King Pt 1~_

Nicole sat on the hospital bed with a blank but still horrified expression on her face. She was now cleaned up as she had on a pair of baggy black sweats with a white tank top and her hair out like usual.

It was faint but Nicole could still smell smoke and the scent of burning wood through her nose. The entire top of the house and backyard was completely destroyed. It took at least two fire trucks to actually put it out and it now had to be closed down since it was a crime scene now.

Brian had took Mia and Jack to get looked over but once they were done he had took them somewhere else to hide them. It was clear to everyone that someone was now targeting them and they also knew who Nicole was personally. Nicole knew but she had been silent and blank since she recovered from the house explosion.

Dom was leaned on the wall across from her in the room as he was now cleaned up as well in a pair of jeans and a black short sleeved shirt.

Brian and Dom had already discussed that Brian was gonna go take Mia and Jack to a safer place, Brian was going to take Nicole but Dom wasn't eager on that plan. Their entire home blew up by some guy that knew Nicole and where they lived and after earlier he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. A lot of old memories had came back when that happened, Dom wasn't able to protect her from Braga but he also wasn't about to let history repeat itself. The only thoughts that ran through his head was what would have happened if Nicole was still in there or if Brian, Mia or Jack, or all of them period. Dom could handle a lot of thing but almost losing Nicole again wasn't something he couldn't deal with again and wasn't about to.

A knock on the door brought both of them out of their thoughts, the female doctor walked inside.

"Nicole Toretto?" She looked at her as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Doctor Maria." Dom leaned off the wall. "Is she alright?"

Maria smiled as she gave a nod. "She is gonna be fine Mr. Toretto." She walked over to Nicole and checked on her arm. They had to bandage her right forearm up as it had a burn and scar from being tackled in a rush. "Does your arm feel any better since earlier?" Nicole kept her eyes on the ground as she said nothing. "Ms. Toretto?"

"Nicole." Dom says sternly, Nicole slowly picked her head up to look at him. "The doctor asked you a question."

Nicole eyes traveled lazily over to the doctor. "...It feels okay." She said in a dry mumble. "Still stings though."

Doctor Maria nods and drops her arm carefully. "It will feel like that but I will send you home with some stuff so you can put on it when you change the bandages. I made sure they got them in black for you." Nicole cracked a quick but small smile but it dropped back into that blank look. "I could tell that was your favorite color. But I'm gonna prescribe her some pain meds just in case, other then that she will be fine." She writes on the clipboard and turns to Dom. "Her injuries aren't serious or anything you need to watch over. The hearing in her left ear is a little low but again that was probably from the explosion. Just give it a couple of days and it should be back to normal in no time."

"Thank you." Dom took the paper she handed him for a prescription.

"No problem, the bag for her bandages and things will be up front along with her release papers. I am sorry for what happened." Doctor Maria sends them a sad smile, she opened the door and headed out.

Nicole waited until the door close to actually sit up, she reached for her pullover hoodie that her dad brought her. Dom saw this and put the paper in his back pocket, he walked over and beat her to it.

"Dad I can do it myself." Nicole sighed tiredly, she went to lift her arm but winced in pain. "Damnit." She hissed as she quickly puts her arm down.

"Gotta let you learn the hard way, huh stubborn?" Dom questions, Nicole rolled her eyes. He rolled the pullover up a bit and nudged her arms to lift a bit. Nicole gave him a look but still did what he wanted and lifted her arms, Dom put her arms and head gently inside as he pulled it down and over for her.

Nicole pulled her hair out from the hood as it fell down her back like a curtain.

"What time is it?" Nicole asks, she rubs her arms.

Dom looks at his watch. "Almost ten."

"We been here all day?" Nicole eyes widened. "Did you check on Brian and-"

"Trust me, they are fine." Dom cuts her off. "I see you finally snapped out of space with a mouthful of questions. But I got one of my own for you." Nicole eyes flickered up to look at her father. "How did that guy know you and your birthday, do you know who he is?"

Nicole eyes looked elsewhere. "No."

"Don't lie to me." Dom's tone goes low but stern. "You looked away from when you answered. Do you know who this guys is Nicole because if you do then he's a dead one."

Nicole snapped her wide eyes to him. "Y-You can't." She breathes out.

"I can't?" Dom repeats confused. "Do you know what he-" He took a deep breath as he let out a frustrated sigh.

It was Nicole's turn to now look confused as she could tell something else besides the explosion was making him like this. Of course her mind was on Shaw and what had happened but her dad knew something else.

Nicole now looked him back in the eyes with a look of concern. "Dad?" Dom looked to the sky before his eyes slowly went back down to her. "What happened?"

"Han happened." Dom breathes out as it hurt just saying those words out his mouth.

Nicole brows knotted together. "Han happened? What about Han happened?"

"Nicole the package came from Tokyo, so did that letter. The one on the porch blew up right after Han's car..." Nicole eyes went wide. "when whoever this guy is wrecked his car."

Her eyes watered, she shook her head slowly back and forth. "B-But he made it though right?" Dom looked at her with a sad frown. "H-He-He's okay. Han got into a lot of crazy accidents before."

"Yeah but this accident, he was set on killing him and he did." Dom says, Nicole felt like her heart dropped from her chest. "Han didn't make it Nicole, I'm sorry." Nicole scoffed a bit in disbelief. Dom watched as multiple tears fell out her eyes and down her cheeks.

Nicole looked down at the little gift Han gave her for graduation on her wrist. It had a couple of charms attached that he had picked up from Tokyo. Her mind couldn't grasp the fact that Han had actually died and some of it was her fault. Shaw did all of this to get her attention and her dads and it was working because he hit them where it hurts. First Giselle was gone for trying to get her and Letty back and now Han was to because she didn't wanna face her him and ran away.

"Nicole?" Dom put his hand on her shoulder. Nicole shook her head as she hugged her dad's waist and started crying his chest. He closed his eyes as he hugged her back tightly and listened to the sound of her crying. It only seemed to get louder as the reality of it was hitting her, and Dom felt himself tearing up from it.

Dom felt her pain and knew exactly what she was feeling. Nicole already had a tough time dealing with death and telling her wasn't easy for him either. When he first found out he had to leave the hospital for a bit, Han was like his brother and even taught Nicole about drifting and even showed him some tricks. The family losing Han was a big pill for everyone and no one wanted to swallow it or let his death slide by.

Twenty minutes had passed as Nicole had stopped crying enough for them to get checked out the hospital. The two of them was gonna still be staying in L.A until Brian came back.

Nicole sat in the passenger's seat of the car with her legs curled up. Dom occasionally glanced over to see her still shedding tears from time to time, she let out a couple of sniffles and used her sleeves to try and dry them. Nicole laid her upper body on the arm rest and buried her face in her arms as some of her small cries could still be heard.

Dom kept one hand firmly on the wheel, he used the other one to put around Nicole and rub her back. Nicole wasn't gonna tell Dom who did it but he was gonna find out who it was that had Nicole in so much fear that she wouldn't say his name. He killed Han, he tried to take them out and he had his daughter in fear and the first thing was already to much. It was clear to Dom that whoever it was just wanted their attention and that he was just getting started.

"Daddy." Nicole turned her head to show her face, her eyes were puffy and red from crying as tear stains were on her face.

"Yeah." Dom answered keeping his eyes on the road.

Nicole eyes started to water up again as more tears slowly started to fall. "We're gonna lose everybody aren't we?" Her voice cracked in fear as her lip trembled at the thought.

Dom fist tightened on the wheel. "No we aren't, I'm gonna see to that personally. So stop being scared...I'm here, okay?" Nicole nodded her head as Dom started rubbing her back to keep her calm.

"What about mom?" Fear crept in on her at the thought of Deckard going after Letty next.

"Your mom is fine. That I know for sure." Dom nods. "You never been in one of these situation with me but just trust me. I am not gonna let anything happen to you Nicole. Like I told you earlier, I'm here." Nicole played with the charm bracelet on her wrist. "Be strong for me...and for Han."

"I am." Nicole holds the charms to her heart as she closed her eyes.

Dom glances down at her with a small smile. "That's my girl."

* * *

 _ **{ The next morning }**_

Letty was in the hospital at Mexico, it was the one that Nicole had written on the paper. She walked with the woman to the back as they were both speaking in spanish.

"I'm very sorry, Mam." The nurse apologized. "There's just no record of a Leticia Ortiz."

"But I'm sure I was kept here." Letty says with a frustrated sigh as her walking slowed.

The lady shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you." She continued down the hall as Letty stopped. "I wish I could help you."

Letty lets out a sarcastic scoff at her so called helpful attitude. A burst at the back made her turn around to see a lady being rushed in on a gurney. Letty made a hurt face as memories started to fill her mind of the day her car got flipped and blown up and she was rushed to this exact hospital. It wasn't by any medics but by a person.

 _Flashback_

 _Gisele burst through the double hospital doors, dragging a barely conscious Letty with her._

 _"Help!" Gisele called out to people. "Help I need a doctor, please!"_

 _A doctor and nurse ran over to give her a hand._

 _"What happened to her?" The doctor questioned worriedly as he gave her a hand._

 _"Car accident, I found her on the side of the road." Gisele explains, she helped them get Letty on a gurney. "Please help her."_

 _"Yes we will." The doctor says._

 _They started wheeling Letty down the hall in a rush._

 _Letty looked to Gisele. "W-Why'd you save me?" She said in between breathes._

 _"Maybe your the one saving me." Gisele says honestly._

 _"I'm sorry but you have to stay here." The nurse says to her._

 _Gisele stopped in her tracks with a saddened look as she watched them leave with Letty_

 _"Senorita?" The doctor started questioning Letty in spanish, he flashed a small light in her eyes. "Mam, can you tell me your name?"_

 _End flashback_

Letty continued looking around as her breaths were getting shorter from all the memories. The fact that Gisele was the one to save her that night was new information to her.

A nurse who caught this had walked over, she touched Letty shoulder and asked her if she was 'okay' in spanish. Letty reacted with a small gasp, she frowns as she starts to back up with a nod and gave a 'yes and thank you' in spanish to her.

Letty turns around and starts to leave.

The lady had got a good look at her and knew she wasn't going crazy when she first saw Letty walk in the back with the other nurse.

"Excuse me mam?" The nurse calls out, Letty stops and turns back around to face her. "I remember you. I was the one that admitted you when you were brought in." Letty starts to slowly walk back to her. "The injuries you had, I never seen anyone fight the way you did." The nurse walked back to her desk and pulled something out of the drawer, she walks back over to Letty and puts something in her hand. "This is yours."

Letty looked at her confused, she looks back down at the picture of her, Nicole and Dom together. The photo was old and a bit beat up but you still tell who was in it. It was a picture taken at Race Wars with the three of them as it was an off guard picture. Letty was holding a giggling Nicole in her arms with Dom hugging her from behind as he was smiling himself.

"I could tell you were a mother when I saw how you fought with all that damage. You had that picture with you in your back pocket but must have forgot it, I always had a feeling one day you would come back so I kept it for you." The woman explains. "She's a beautiful little girl."

Letty lets her fingers graze over the picture as she scoffs out a smile. "She isn't that little anymore. Far from it actually."

"I could tell they both meant a lot to you." The nurse says, Letty gave her a confused look. "The entire time you kept saying 'I have to go back to them, they need me, she needs me'. I only assumed you were talking about them." Letty felt her eyes tear up as this made her lower the picture and look up to suck back her tears. "Listen, why don't you leave me your number. And I will look around for your records, they could have been warehoused or misfiled. If something comes up then I'll call you."

Letty shoved her hands and the picture in her jacket pockets. "You do that?"

She gives Letty an honest look and nods her head. "After everything you been through, if you want answers, you deserve to have them."

"Thank you." Letty says, she writes off her number on a piece of paper and gives it to her. "And thanks for keeping that picture for me. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." She smiles a bit, Letty turns to leave. "How old is she now?" Letty stops and turns her body back. "Your daughter. How old is she now?"

Letty cracks a slight smile. "Eighteen. You have kids?"

"Two daughters and a son." The nurse nods.

Letty lets out a small chuckle. "And you call me a fighter." She gives the nurse a nod and starts to head out. "Thanks again."

"Your welcome." The nurse waves.

Letty walked out from the hospital and got in her car, she closed the door as she took the picture and keys out her pocket. Even though she didn't get all the answers she wanted she had got enough to ease her mind for now. It was still crazy to her that Gisele helped her and she helped them again when it came to getting Nicole and Mia back from Owen.

"Wish I could have saved you to." Letty mumbles to herself. The phone in her cup holder went off, this brought her out of her thoughts as she picked it up.

Letty saw it was a news update about L.A, her brows knotted together as she had forgot to turn those alerts on her phone off. She was about to clear it out until the address attached to the incident caught her attention.

 _ **'Mysterious home explosion in local neighborhood. Address, 1327, northway. No leads or what caused the explosion but it left the home and a lot of things around it destroyed'**_

Letty eyes went wide in horror as she quickly dialed Nicole's number but it didn't ring, it went straight to voicemail. Dom had got a new phone and it never dawned on her to get his new number since they were always with each other. The number of Brian or Mia wasn't coming to her either.

"Shit!" Letty cursed, she threw the phone in the other seat and started up her car with a heavy feeling in her chest. The car engine caught people's' attention. Letty backs up and speeds off in the direction that lead back to L.A. "Please be okay, please." She repeats.

The last thing she needed happening was her losing them or anybody getting hurt. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to leave but she thought since things calmed down that there was nothing to worry about. Letty couldn't handle losing her daughter again or losing Dom, if they were to die it always felt like she would to. Both of them were a piece of her and even though she didn't remember them like she wanted to, they were her family and she didn't want to lose any of them.

Letty's fingers nervously tapped the wheel as she continued speeding down the road. "I'm coming you two." Letty mumbles. "Please just wait...and please be okay."

* * *

 **That was chapter 44, this was too long so it turned into a two part update. Leave a review and check out the next chapter which will be a little longer!**

 **Chapter 45- Family Heartache, Nicole Meets The Drift King Pt 2**


	45. Family Heartache Pt 2

_A/N-_ _Thank you if you left a review for one or both chapters, there is no authors note since it's a two part update. Onto the story._

* * *

 ** _{ Later that morning, In L.A }_**

Dom had got a call from Elena early that morning about Hobbs. It turned out that the same person that killed Han, and blew up the house had also had a big fight with Hobbs. It was clear that this person was to be taken seriously, not just anybody could put a guy like Luke Hobbs in the hospital and in a cast.

Him and Nicole had drove over there right after he had got the call. Dom still wasn't letting her out of his sight for a second and she looked even more nervous now that they were going to see Hobbs. Seeing Hobbs means he had information and he could finally tell him who was this guy and what he had against the entire family.

The elevator dinged, Nicole and Dom walked off and onto the floor of the hospital.

Nicole had on ripped black jeans, black heeled boots, and a short sleeved black v-neck. Her chains hung around her neck as her hair was now curled up into a poodle curled look.

"Elena." Dom calls out as they walked over to the cop when he spotted her.

Elena turns around to see them as a look of relief washed over her. "Dom." Her eyes went to Nicole and was almost shocked to see how big she gotten. "Nicole, you grown up."

"Unfortunately for me I'm done growing." Nicole scoffs. "Turns out 5'6 is the height I'm stuck with. Wearing shorts is kind of hard."

"Good." Dom looks at her. "Then don't wear them."

Nicole rolls her eyes. "Good, the don't wear them." She mocks him with a mumble.

Elena smiles at how the two of them acted around each other.

Dom shook his head at Nicole and looked back at Elena. "How is he?"

Elena's smile dropped into a sad frown as she looked at him. "Shattered his collarbone, fractured his leg in two places. He only regained consciousness this morning." Nicole looked down to the floor sad to hear all the damage that was caused by Deckard. "The first thing he said was, 'Get me Dom'." She points to the room behind her when Dom starts to look around. "He's in there."

Dom looked from the direction of the room before back to Elena who looked a bit off. He was worried about her to when he found out they both got blown out the building together.

"Are you okay?" Dom gives her a look.

Elena noticed this, she moves back from Dom with a nod. "I'm fine." She motioned for them to follow. "He's waiting, let's go." Elena walks off.

"You got a weird way of flirting dad." Nicole scoffs as she followed after Elena.

"There is a difference between flirting and caring about a person, smart mouth." Dom followed behind Nicole.

"Uh,huh." Nicoles sarcastically says as she wasn't buying any of it.

Elena walked into Hobbs room first. He was laid up with a cast on his leg and on his arm, the damage of the fight was truly shown.

"Got something for you." Elena walks over handing him a black folder. "Your files."

"Thank you." Hobbs uses his good arm to reach over and take them from her.

Nicole and Dom made their way into the room. An old show was playing up on the TV as Hobbs had some hospital food setup in front of him.

"You risk your life and limb to save the free world and what do they give you?" Dom speaks catching the attention of Hobbs as he looked over to see Nicole and Dom walking in. "Jell-O and a bad 70's TV show."

"Very bad." Nicole's nose scrunched up at the look of it. Her eyes quickly found the little girl that was sitting over in the chair in the corner across the Hobbs bed. This made her look go into a confused one as her brows knotted together in curiosity and mostly shock. _"Who's kid is that?"_ Nicole questions in her mind.

Hobbs lets out a little laugh at the joke. "You know, it's got its perks." Dom smirks at him. "Sponge baths ain't that bad."

"Dad!" The little girl in the corner scolded him.

Elena snorts out a laugh at the shocked looks of Dom and Nicole

"I'm sorry, baby." Hobbs apologizes.

Dom turned his shocked look from the girl to Hobbs. "Dad?"

Nicole jaw drops, she scoffs in disbelief with a laugh. "No freaking way, what? Big bad Hobbs is a daddy and to a girl at that? Somebody get me a camera." Hobbs playfully rolls his eyes, Dom chuckled at her teasing. "No I'm serious guys. I gotta text Roman about this later."

Hobbs shook his head at her. "Samantha honey, I want to introduce you to some people." His daughter got up, she walked over and stopped in front of them. "They are, uh... they are old friends." Dom and Nicole smiled at what he referred to them as. "Go on and say hello to them."

Samantha looked them both over. "Dominic Toretto, right?" She asks as Dom gives her a nod, Samantha looked at Nicole. "And your his daughter, Nicole Toretto right?"

"Yes mam." Nicole smiles.

Samantha nods. "Cool, my dad said...he kicked your dads ass once."

Dom raised a brow, Nicole's jaw dropped.

"Young lady, watch your mouth." Hobbs says. Dom and Nicole looked to Hobbs who gave an inncoent shrug.

Nicole picks her jaw up, she chuckles and bends to look Samantha in the eye. "Hate to break it to you kid and then again I don't but from the story I was told and I'm sure is the real version. Your daddy got his ass spanked."

"You got your ass kicked to from my understanding." Samantha folds her arms across her chest.

"More like I was kicking ass." Nicole glares.

"Watch your mouths." Dom and Hobbs both said in unison.

Nicole got closer to her. "I will hang you upside down by your legs kid."

"You don't got the strength." Samantha scoffs. "So I doubt it."

Nicole's jaw dropped at her insult. "You little..."

"Your dad's on heavy pain meds kid." Dom says, Hobbs gave a throaty chuckle. "I can understand if his history is a little hazy."

"I doubt that to." Samantha snarkly says.

Nicole eyes turned to slits as she glared at her smartness. "Oooh."

"All right, honey, that's enough." Hobbs spoke up. "I want you to go get something to eat with Elena while me and Toretto have a talk. You hear me?"

"You go on with them Nicole." Dom kept his look on Hobbs. "You'll be okay with Elena."

"Let me guess, grown folk business?" Nicole raised a brow.

"Something like that." Dom nodded. "You barley ate something last night, you need to eat anyway. I don't need you passing out on me."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets something Dom.'' Elena puts her hands on Samantha's shoulder with giggle. "Come on ladies, let's get some cookies." They all started walking out.

"I think Nicole had enough of those." Samantha snorts.

"What did you just say?" Nicole shouts. "Like did you come straight from an ice box or what."

Hobbs and Dom chuckles at them as Elena laughs.

"Watch those mouths you two." Hobbs called out amused at how Samantha and Nicole interacted. It surprised him in a way that his daughter was acting like that to her, when she teased you or bickered it was how she showed she liked you. Just like that Nicole had a new little buddy and didn't even know it and she was a Hobbs at that.

Dom walked around the bed as he looked at a beat up Hobbs laid up. His look quickly turned serious as the signs of him laughing and smiling were gone just like that.

"Who did this?" Dom ask the question that's been on his mind for the past two days.

Hobbs looked at him with a serious gaze. "You remember Owen Shaw?" Dom stops in his tracks to look at him from the side. "The one we tore half of London down trying to get. Well, this is his big bad brother." Hobbs put the file in front of Dom. "Take a look at this." Dom picked it up and looked it over.

A picture of Deckard stared him right in the face along with some of his other information. The person who did all of this and that had Nicole so afraid was another Shaw and it was Owens older brother. A lot of questions still raced through his mind about how he still knew Nicole, but he now knew why they were being targeted. It was obvious this guy cared about his brother and heard what happened and he wanted revenge for that but Dom now also wanted revenge for what he has done.

"Deckard Shaw." Hobbs speaks back up. "British Special Forces assassin. The kind of unique asset that no government would ever admit to employing."

Dom eyes went from the file to Hobbs. "Black Ops boys."

"Worse." Hobbs says. "They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil until eventually they decided he was unnecessary. The powers that be, felt that he knew just a little bit too much. The asset became a liability." Dom eyes went back to the file. "So they sent in 20 elite operatives to retire him..."

"And they missed." Dom finshes.

Hobbs nodded. "That was six years ago, and Shaw's been a ghost ever since. Until now." Dom closed the file up. "The last so called hoax sight of him is when he was seen with Hailey Shaw." That name made a glare show in Dom's eyes and look at Hobbs. "That was three months before we went to London to track down Owen. I'm starting to think that hoax sight wasn't just that and that Owen sent Nicole to him and judging by what is really on her file Dom. I can tell you he didn't just send her to him once and they weren't swapping cooking recipes either. What they both can do, it resembles to much to the other. My guess is Owen sent Nicole to Deckard to make her more into her nickname. In and out without being seen, strikes on her time, Nightingale. I don't want to say it Dom but I doubt revenge on us is all that Shaw wants. Nicole is on his list, I know she is. Now what he really wants with her is a coin toss."

Dom took all of this information in, he rested his hand on the table. "How do I find him?"

"The official answer is, you don't." Hobbs says sternly.

Dom gave him a crazy look as he walked back around. "He killed Han. Almost killed my family, he has my daughter in nothing but fear of him and afraid to speak his name without looking over her shoulder."

"He also tried to put me in a body bag, too." Hobbs saw where he was coming from and knew exactly how it was gonna go from here. "Which is why when I get out. I'm gonna put a hurt on him so bad he's gonna wish his mama had kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer to you is stand down."

Dom leaned up with a slow headshake. "Now, you know I can't do that." He looks away.

"I do know you, Dom." Hobbs calls out to him. "Which is why now I give you the brother-to-brother answer. You do whatever it is you gotta do. But when you find that sumbitch, just do me one favor."

Dom looked back at him. "What's that?"

"Don't miss." Hobbs says. "I don't know what he wants her for but it ain't nowhere near good, keep Nicole far away from him."

"I plan to." Dom walks out the hospital room to go find his daughter.

Hobbs watches him go, he sighs but nods his head. "Good luck Toretto."

Nicole, Samantha, and Elena were downstairs in the cafeteria.

Both Nicole and Elena stood and watched Samantha who was picking out some things to bring up to her dad.

"She likes you, you know." Elena fols her arms across her chest.

"Who? Mini Hobbs?" Nicole raised a brow looking at her. "Oh no, I smell future enimies all over her. The last thing I need when I'm in my thirties is little Hobbs there tracking me down for something I did."

"Plan to follow in a bit of Dom's footsteps?" Elena smirks.

Nicole gave a little shrug. "Nah but you know my family can never really stay out of trouble."

"That I do know." Elena chuckles with a nod. She stopped in mid laughter when a slight pain hit her stomach. "Oh." Her expression turned into a painful one.

Nicole hand went to her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Elena waved it off. "Just a little stomach pain, nothing bad. Don't worry about it."

Nicole noticed a certain look to Elena and it was a weird one because it was the one that Miad had now. The woman had a certain glow to her, it was faint but she saw it.

"Hey Elena." Nicole takes her hand down, she played with her thumbs. "You know I never got to personally thank you."

Elena turned to look at Nicole. "Thank me?"

"Yeah, you know you really helped my dad out a lot, believe it or not. I know him thinking me and mom was gone was a pretty big thing for him to go through." Nicole's look saddened at the mention of bad memories. "I'm just glad he wasn't alone when he went through that pain. You kept him out of trouble for us and kept him happy." Elena smiled at this. "You have a big heart Elena, I can tell whenever you have a kid one day, your gonna be a great mom. I mean you already have the heart of one."

Elena eyes got a bit watery. "You think so huh?" She smiles warmly at her, Nicole nodded her head eagerly. Elena holds her arms out as Nicole gave her a hug. Both girls giggled, Elena pats her back. "Thank you for telling me that Nicole."

Nicole continues to hug her. "Your welcome. I hope this isn't the last time we see each other, either." They pulled away. "I could use shooting lessons one day and nothing against Hobbs but I think you might be better."

Elena wipes at her eyes and chuckles. "Just let me know the day and the time."

"Nicole." The voice of Dom rung out through the cafeteria.

Elena spots him and shows a sad smile. "Looks like your dad is ready for you."

"Yeah." Nicole glances back, she looks back to Elena. "Take care of yourself Elena."

"Goodbye, Nicole." Elena nods.

"No goodbyes, just see you later." Nicole corrects her.

"See you later Nicole." Elena handed her a bag. "Please eat something to."

"Yes mam." Nicole takes the bag.

Samantha walks back over with her things. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, did you want to kick me out the door personally?" Nicole raised a brow.

"Can't say it didn't cross my mind." Samantha shrugs.

"Of course it did." Nicole rolls her eyes, she turns around and starts walking away. "See yah."

"Hey!" Samantha calls out to her, Nicole stopped and turned around. "Try not to get beat up out there." She smiled. "That's gonna be my job to do one day. We kinda gotta keep the family cycle going."

Nicole's glare turned into a smile. "We'll see about that Hobbs, but you better start practicing now kid."

Samantha smiled looking up at Elena who returned it and gave her a side hug.

Nicole walked over to her dad. "Had your guy talk?"

"Let's go." Dom said sternly, he turns around and starts walking out.

Nicole was thrown off by his sudden change of tone on her. "Okay, so not well?" Dom hit the elevator button as Nicole had caught up with him. "What's going on?"

"Does Deckard Shaw ring any bells to you?" Dom turned around.

Nicole eyes widened and froze in her tracks at the mention of his name out her father's mouth. He didn't need to say anything because her reaction to his name alone told it all. Hobbs was right and it was exactly who Nicole was scared of.

"H-How do you-"

"Now I already got my information from Hobbs but now you're gonna tell me. Who is he?" Dom questions. "No more secrets Nicole." Nicole looked to floor nervously before back at her dad who's glare screamed serious. Dom moved from the elevators when people walked over and pulled Nicole to the side out of earshot. "I'm serious Nicky. Now talk and this time I'm not asking you."

Nicole swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Deckard is Owen's brother..." Dom gave her the look that said 'continue'. "When I was with Owen, he sent me to Deckard to learn more things better. It was some things that Owen couldn't teach me that Deckard could so I spent months with him sometimes. Deckard is the reason I can put a sniper gun together, at my age, with a blink of an eye."

"Why didn't you tell us he was out there?" Dom asks.

"Tell you and then what dad? You got out there and chase a damn ghost?" Nicole brows furrowed together. "I know what he is capable of, I know his game, were in it right now. Deckard knew we weren't gonna be in the house when that bomb went off. He did that to get your attention and to get mine, killing Han was personal, but he's playing with us right now. I know him."

"And that is exactly the problem." Dom gave her a look. "You should have said something."

"It wouldn't matter!" Nicole raised her voice. "You don't know anything about him, Deckard Shaw isn't a goggle listing. He doesn't just pop up when you type in his name dad. But now you see why I was scared and who I was scared of and now you see exactly why. I know what he did to Han was unforgivable, I do, but maybe if I talk to him."

"Talk?" Dom brows knotted together. "He isn't interested in talking to anybody or thing Nicole. Deckard wants revenge for Owen getting thrown out a plane, I can assure you talking is the farthest thing on his mind. I'm calling Biran-" He goes to walk.

Nicole puts her hand on his shoulder, she stops and pulls him back to face her. "No your not. I am number one on Deckard's list, that I can tell you now. If you send me over there then you would be putting Mia and Jack in danger and more innocent people at risk and I can't have that on my conscious to." Dom looks at her, Nicole shook her head. "Wherever I go, anybody around me or us is at risk. This is something you can't leave me behind on, not this time dad."

"I never said I was leaving you behind." Dom said lowly, Nicole looked at him shocked. "I was gonna be calling him to tell him that we will see him in L.A in two days for Han's funeral."

"Wait what? Where are we going?" Nicole questions.

"Going to bring Han home, were going to Tokyo." Dom says.

"But Deck-"

"You are not leaving my side until Shaw is in a grave, six feet under." Dom lets her go ahead as they walked to the elevator.

Nicole shook her head. "Da-"

"I'm serious." Dom cuts her off. "I am keeping you far away from him but close enough to me to the point that he shows up. I don't know what Deckard you saw when he trained you but start to remember he was one of those people that taught you how to kill others. I'm not letting another Shaw get a hold of you Nicole, not again. So you will be with me at all times during this, understand?"

Nicole slowly nods her head. "Yes sir."

They both headed inside the elevator as the door closed.

Nicole knew there was nothing she could do now, the truth was out there and it was already official that Dom was going after Deckard. She knew what both of them were capable of but she didn't want to lose her dad from Deckard pulling some crazy trick or trap.

Then tense feeling between Dom and Nicole was slowly resurfacing, it was just too many bad memories around all of this. Dom couldn't lose her to another Shaw or to have her and the family live in fear, something had to be done and their first stop to do that was Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **{ Two days later, in Tokyo }**_

Nicole and Dom had spent half their time in Asia and made their ways basically all around. It was a lot of different things that surprised Nicole about how races in other countries went. It was also amazing to see her dad racing and beating people left and right. After two days they had finally made it to Japan to go see somebody that went by the name Sean and also gained the title the Drift King.

Dom stuck to his word about not letting Nicole out of his sight and if he did it wasn't for long. Nicole knew her father was only doing it to protect her but she felt it wouldn't really be a need to protect if she maybe would have said something earlier. She didn't know what her dad's plan was but she guessed it was going to be after Han's funeral tomorrow.

The thoughts of Han went through her mind, he was actually doing well down in Tokyo. He had took in a couple people, the guy Sean was one of them, so was Twinkie and Sean's girlfriend Neela. Even with everything going on you could still feel the sadness around everyone who knew Han personally.

Nicole was on the level parking lot waiting with Twinkie and Neela for her dad and Sean to finish talking. The race between those two was insane and to see a real drifting race in Tokyo with her own eyes was even better. Both of them were fast but her dad did of course end up winning.

"Man, I didn't know your dad rolls like that." Twinkie says.

Nicole looked from where Sean and Dom was and over to him, she smiled. "Kind of a family trait." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Sean is the Drift King but Han said you were the Drift Queen, that true?" Twinkie asks. "Cause if so, that's cool. And if you want, I got a nice deal on these new watches. Just came out." He showed a couple of them on his wrist. "Wah-lah." Twinkie laughs nudging her.

Nicole raised a brow. "You mean this watch?" Nicole shows her wrist to him that had the same black colored one that Twinkie had on his wrist. "Wah-lah."

"I-I wasn't expecting her to do that." Twinkie points.

Neela giggles. "You gotta forgive Twinkie."

"No problem, he's cute." Nicole shrugs.

Twinkie smiles, he nudged Neela with his elbow. "I told you she was eyeing me."

Neela slaps his shoulder. "Stop it."

Nicole smirks and shakes her head. "Han had quite the characters with him, I can say that."

"It was never a dull moment, especially when Sean came around." Neela's face lit up from just mentioning his name. Nicole caught this and smiled a bit. "You have a pretty cool dad. No girl can say their dad took them around Asia to watch him street race."

"Yeah, I'm definitely in my own category when you put it like that." Nicole sighs. "It's not as fun as you think though."

Neela gives her a sad smile. "I think it is, I wouldn't know but I know some girls that would love to be in your shoes. Even with all this going on...your dad cares about you. One girl's advice to another, hold on to what you have Nicole. You never wanna lose the family you have. I mean I just met all of mine, but I already don't want to lose any of them."

Nicole eyes looked to the ground, she touched the cross chain on her neck and held it.

Dom and Sean cars were parked in the lot on the level. They both were seated in front on the hoods of their cars as they had a good view of the other side.

"Han said you was fast, but not that damn fast." Sean says.

"Who said American muscle can't drift?" Dom jokes.

Sean chuckles, his smile lowered into a sad frown. "Han mentioned he left his enemies in his rearview. He never talked about it much."

Dom nodded. "Always playing it close to the vest."

Sean picked up his book bag and dug inside of it. "We found a couple things by the crash, wasn't much left." He handed him a clear bag.

Dom took it and saw what was left of a picture, a pain came to his heart from just seeing it himself.

"Gisele..." He says lowly.

"Oh, yeah. There's one more thing." Sean dug in his pocket, he pulled out, and held up the cross chain that Dom and Letty shared. "I found this." Dom look at it shocked as he thought that was lost back in London somewhere. "Must have meant something to him." He put the picture down and carefully took the chain from Sean, he held it up to look at it. "When you find the guy that killed Han, what are you going to do?"

Dom stared at the chain. "...Words ain't even been invented yet."

Nicole walked over to them, the sound of the heel on her knee length brown boots could be heard. Her hair was still poodle like, she wore ripped blue jeans and a brown, shingle halter top that showed a bit of her stomach.

"Dad, we have to go if we are gonna catch our flight back to L.A on time." Nicole calls out to him.

Sean turned around. "Drift Queen. Good to finally attach a name with a face, Han said a lot of good things about you Nicole." He offers his hand

Nicole smirked as she happily shook it. "Thanks, good to hear I was getting talked about in a good way down here. But I don't think I earned that title yet of Drift Queen, I still got a lot to learn."

"With the way she tries to drift while drawing a complete circle with my car is living proof." Dom puts the chain around his neck.

Nicole lets her hand desperately at her side. "One time, and you hold it against me. I got you new tires."

Sean laughs. "Now that's something I would pay to see. Han said you were a wild character, and considering who your dad is I do agree with him."

"You see what being your daughter leads to." Nicole points, Dom lets out a throaty chuckle as Sean chuckles. "I end up getting hated by everybody."

Sean shakes his head. "Well I still have a lot to learn myself. I know you have to go but don't be a stranger, you should come back down again. We can finally see if ya are what Han said you were."

"You just wanna test my skills huh?" Nicole raises a challenging brow.

Sean shrugged. "That and I think you could learn a lot down here. I mean it's isn't L.A but it is still fun, we gotta keep the family ties strong. If you guys ever need anything or just if you are in Tokyo, call me and come visit us here."

Dom smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself kid."

"Well Sean." Nicole takes a step, she took her double tag chain off her neck and gave it to him. "This is my second favorite chain." She puts it in his palm. "I love that thing which means I will be back to race you and think of it as a little gift."

"A gift?" Sean brows furrowed.

Nicole nodded with a smile. "Welcome to the family buddy."

Sean gave her a small hug. "Thanks for this.."

"Thank you for sticking with Han." Nicole says lowly.

Dom leans off the car as they broke away, he gave Sean a handshake into a bro hug. "Like Nicole said, any family to Han is family to us. If you need us, we aren't hard to look up or find."

"Thanks Dom." Sean pulls away. Nicole gets in the car with her father as the car had started to back up, Sean flashed the chain Nicole gave him. "I know I'll see you guys soon, see you Dom, see yah Drift Queen."

"See you D.K." Nicole waves. "Our race will happen, I promise."

Dom pulls out the parking spot, he turns the car around and pulls off down towards the exit.

"That was actually fun." Nicole looks around at all different cars in the parking lot as they passed them.

"Yeah, even got us a new family member. I think Han trusted what he left to a good guy, Sean is pretty damn good when it comes to drifting." Dom says.

Nicole's smile dropped. "What happens now though?"

Dom had a sad look in his eyes from that question. His eyes glanced down to the cross chain on his neck, he sighed. "We go give our respects and say goodbye to Han..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 45! I'm glad some people saw the movie and I told you guys you would love it and of course the plot of it. It's a good thing that so many people can see Nicole in it already and that means she is a 100% gonna fit but the way the timeline is Nicole is only gonna be 19 or 20. Sill debating about that and there also will be another OC introduced in this story that will play a big roll in Fast 8 and with the Shaw family, can't spoil it but I got a feeling you all will love it. Elena and Nicole had a nice moment, the two of them had never really talked so it was about time. Nicole also met Hobbs daughter Samantha, can you say future Dom and Luke? Sean and Nicole meets as she herself welcomed him into the family and promised to come back and race. I wonder how will that re-visit will go. Things are only about to get more interesting, Han's funeral, Letty is on her way back and the family is now being hunted. Don't forget to leave a review about these chapters and I will see everybody soon!**

 **Chapter 46- Were Being Hunted, & Mr Nobody?**


	46. Were Being Hunted & Mr Nobody?

_A/N-_ _Thank you guys so much for the reviews you left in the last chapter, I know people are very excited about me doing the 8th movie after the seventh one. Of course I do my little chapters that lead up to the movie and it will probably just be four or three chapters at the most, it depends. People are getting very curious about Nicole's love life for the future but you won't really find anything out until towards the end of the seventh movie. Again I say if you haven't seen 'The Fate of the Furious' yet then I suggest you do so! I also welcome my new readers who are enjoying the story and that have left a review, welco_ _me and I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 45- Were Being Hunted, & Mr. Nobody~_

A brown, 1970 plymouth roadrunner had pulled up on the side of the cemetery road where Han's service was being held. A lot of people were already gathered around the area along with their cars.

The passenger side to the car door opened up.

Nicole stepped out in a pair of short, tie up, black heels. She wore a pair of black skinny leg dress pants with a dark gray dress shirt and matching black blazer. The charm bracelet hung on her wrist as her chain had dangled in between a bit of her cleavage that was shown. All her hair was still in the same style but just all pulled to one side to rest over her shoulder.

Nicole sighs shoving her hands in her back pocket. "Figured it would be a lot of people here."

Dom got out wearing his suit pants and blazer but with a gray button down that had some of the buttons undone up top. His matching cross chain clung to his chest.

He closed the car door and walked around the car. Nicole continued looking up at where the service was being held as some flashbacks of Letty's funeral had flashed through her mind. It was hard for her to be at Gisele's funeral and now she had to be at Han's. The thing that hurt her the most was that she knew it wasn't a situation like it was with Letty, there was no getting them back. Both Han and Gisele were really gone and that hurt more then anything.

Dom noticed his daughter uneasy look and put a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be alright?"

Nicole nods. "I'm gonna say yeah." She looks over at her dad. "But of course you know I'm lying right?"

"Kind of the gift with being a parent." Dom jokes a bit with her, it worked as it got a slight smile. As quickly as Nicole smile came it had dropped back into a sad frown. Dom puts an arm around her for comfort as he starts to walk with her. "Let's get on up there."

Nicole and Dom walked up to the service as they went to the back where Roman, Tej, and Brian stood.

"Hey, there you guys are." Brian says lowly, Nicole walked over to him as Brian had gave her a warm hug.

"Things go fine in Tokyo?" Tej asks.

Dom nodded. "Yeah. We got what we needed."

Nicole walked over to hug Roman, he held his arms out and pulled her in a hug.

"You alright?" Roman asked as they pulled away.

"I will be." Nicole nods with a forced smile, she moved over to Tej. "When did you guys get here?"

"Yesterday night." Tej answers giving her a big hug of his own. "Glad you two are alright though."

"The feeling couldn't be any more mutual." Nicole sighs.

"Nicole." Dom calls out as he was ready to go up. Nicole turned around to see her dad, he nodded his head up front to the casket as a look of sadness crossed her face.

Brian rubbed her back. "Go on, it's gonna be okay."

Nicole nodded, she took a deep breath as she had began walking. Brian and the guys were already caught up to date about Deckard Shaw and who he was and what connection he had back to all of them. They knew he wanted revenge for Owen but they knew another target for him was Nicole. Brian knew Dom was keeping Nicole close to him for a reason, he lost her for basically two years and it was just a fear of losing her again.

Dom held his hand out to her as she took it and they both walked up to the front together. The cries of people mourning behind them could be heard, Nicole and Dom had stopped in front of the casket where Han's picture was. Dom lets her hand go as they both had a moment of silence between each other.

Nicole looked at the picture of Han with a heartbroken look as tears pricked her vision. A couple of tears had fell down her cheek as she continued to remember the times him and her uncle had when he did come around. Han was going to be the one to show her Tokyo and teach her more about drift racing since it was mostly his thing.

Dom took the half picture of Giselle that was found back at Tokyo and tucked it in the corner of Han's picture. He made a cross gesture over his chest as he kept his saddened look on the casket. The sniffling of Nicole caught his attention as this made him reach over and rub her back.

"They say to live in the hearts of those we leave behind is not to die." Dom says lowly. "But he put you in this grave." Nicole kept her head down at the mention of Deckard. Dom's look got serious. "So now I'll do the same to him..."

A metallic silver 2014 Maserati Ghibli appeared and had slowly drove down the curved path that led closer to Han's funeral service.

"I can't do no more funerals." Roman says, as him and Tej were on opposite sides of Brian.

"First Han." Tej looked on at the funeral. "Now Hobbs is laid up, of all people."

The car continued driving as it was start to get closer. Dom slowly lifts his head with a glare when he felt something off and saw it for himself. It ran through his mind that it could have just been somebody that was passing by but it was something very off about this car. The way it drove slower to get a glimpse at everybody that was there was more suspicious.

Nicole turned her head to look at Dom with a concerned look as she saw his attention was turned to the left of them. "Daddy?" She questions but Dom continued to stay silent, Nicole finally looked over to see what he was staring at. Nicole eyes turned to slits when she looked at the car as her eyes turned to slits. "Do you know them?"

Dom kept his stern look on the car slowly passing. He leans up and turns around while putting a hand on Nicole's back, he starts to slowly lead her away but didn't take his look off the car.

"We're being hunted." Tej said, he looked to the side at Brian and Roman. "You know he's out there somewhere watching, right?"

Brian nods. "I hope so. Means he's close."

"Just promise me, Brian." Roman shook his head. "No more funerals."

"Just one more." Brian replies, he looked over at Roman. "...His."

Dom waited until he got a little ways away from the funeral to drop his hand from her back. "Nicole, stay here with Brian, Tej, and Roman." He took his suit jacket off and carried it in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Nicole stops.

"Never mind where I'm going. Do not leave Brian's side." Dom says back to her in a stern manner. "I'll be back, I promise."

Nicole watched her dad stride off and get into his car with a slam of the car door. Dom quickly started up his car as the engine sounded off throughout the area. His plymouth roadrunner pulled off quickly after the car that was slowly passing by. It shocked Nicole when the metallic car speeded up in a hurry to get away when it saw her dad's car coming after it.

Both cars had speeded off out of sight with their loud engines.

Nicole brows furrowed together in confusion. "Who the hell is he chasing?" It started to come to her when the style of the car made sense and of who would drive it. But what she didn't understand was if it was Deckard then why was he so close, especially after what he did to Han. It made her panic from the fact that her dad probably went after what she believed was Deckard on his own.

Roman and Brian walked over to her.

"He's fine, come on." Brian puts a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if-"

"Nicole." Roman cuts her off with a headshake. "Come on, we got to get you out of here."

"Roman's right." Brian nods. "Lets go, Tej got the car waiting."

"Oh I hope he's not driving us back." Roman quickly says.

Brian gave him a look. "Don't start." He puts an arm around Nicole and leads her off to the car.

"I'm just saying." Roman followed after them.

Nicole kept glancing back at the direction her dad left in. She couldn't get a hold of her mother and see if she was okay and her dad just chased one of the most wanted criminals. Her whole life was going upside down and it was all because of one man.

"Please be safe dad..." Nicole whispers teary eyed. The last thing she wanted was to lose was her parents or more family again but if they didn't stop Deckard soon then it was slowly going to happen.

 ** _{ Meanwhile, with Dom }_**

Dom had sped off down the street after the metallic car, his suspicion and gut feeling was right. It was no doubt in his mind that the person inside the car was Deckard Shaw. He threw his suit jacket in the back of the car as he kept his full attention ahead.

Deckard's car was making sure it was keeping a good distance but Dom wasn't too far behind. Dom dodged cars left and right as he continued going full speed to make sure he didn't lose sight of the car. Both cars continued speeding across the bridge, Deckard's car got past the red light as the other cars had stopped.

Dom saw the light and hit the brakes, he switched the gears and went around all the cars despite the traffic coming the other way. Other cars honked their horns but Dom speeded off and down the street, Dom knew it was a good chance the cops wouldn't be far behind from the way both cars were going. He tried looking in front to see if he could spot the metallic car.

The car he was looking for made a sharp right turn down the tunnel way under the bridge where there was no other cars or people. Dom caught this at the last second and switched over to that lane, he made a quick right turn down the same tunnel.

His car slowed a bit as he drove down the tunnel, he brought his car to a stop when he saw what was not to far from him. Deckard's car was now fully turned to face him as his engine revved a couple of times. Dom revved his engine as he looked ahead at the car with glare in his eyes, his lips were turned down into a frown as his foot tapped the gas a bit.

Both tires screeched on the ground creating dust, Dom quickly took his foot off the brake and switched gears as he slammed his foot on the gas. Deckard slammed his foot on his gas pedal as the two cars speeded towards each other.

The two cars came to fast crashing collision which made glass from all the damage fly up. Both the front of the cars were completely wrecked from the head on crash.

Deckard cracked his neck, he opened his car door and stepped out. Dom had to move over to the passenger side, he opened the door with a cough from the smoke. He got out of the car with a object in his hand, Dom stood up to full height as he walked a bit away from the car.

Dom turned to look face to face with him as both men glared each other down.

"You never should have messed with a man's family." Deckard finally spoke, both of his fist were tightened at his side.

"I told your brother the same thing." Dom says to him, his eyes went to the wrecked fronts of the cars. "Reinforced your chassis. It's like going into a ring with weighted gloves-"

"Your mistake." Deckard cuts him off. "I'm not here to play games."

"Is it that? Or did you expect somebody else in this car when I chased you down?" Dom questions him.

Deckard cracked a quick smirk as it dropped back into a frown. "Trust me, I knew Nicole wasn't in that car with you Toretto. I'm not at all slow and you know just as well as I do if you want her alive to keep her far away from me." Dom glared at him for saying this as he gripped the handle of his weapon in anger. "I did hope she enjoyed my birthday gift to her. You know I would really listen to Nicole when she tells you things about me. But me and her will have our time when I see her-"

"Want to bet your life on that?" Dom asked in a threatening tone. "Nicole Toretto is none of your concern, not anymore."

"No, but Hailey Shaw is." Deckard replies. "See, you and me, we're from different worlds." Dom scoffed at that thought. "Your daughter was once apart of my world and if my brother would have listened to me. Then you and your little family would have never saw her again. And trust me, I've seen a lot meaner streets than the ones you're used to."

"Stick around." Dom adjusted the sledge hammer he was holding in his hand. "It's gonna get a lot meaner."

Deckard quickly took his gun out his pocket and pointed at Dom as he took the safety off. Dom paused in his steps, he could tell the family resemblance already. Both Shaw brothers weren't to big on street fighting but they did love to pull out guns and bombs.

"You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" Deckard asked as he gave Dom an almost crazy look for the assumption.

Deckard finger was about pull the trigger until many gunshots came from above them making Dom turn his attention up. Guys dressed in army swat gear had came down from ropes still shooting. Deckard took his attention off Dom to shoot back at them as he backed up. More guys came from the side shooting at him making him shoot over at them, he stopped shooting and made a run for it. Deckard used the cars that was parked to avoid the rest of the bullets that was coming his way.

A car had pulled by the end of the curb but it was to late as Deckard had ran up the side steps and disappeared. Another car pulled up behind Deckard wrecked one as a hummer like Jeep had pulled up behind Dom. The guys that were shooting at Deckard had their guns now pointed at Dom as they slowly started to surround him.

The car door to the Jeep opened up, a well dressed older man in a suit had stepped out with a pair of shades on. He adjusted his suit jacket to button it up.

"On the ground." One of the guys called out to Dom. "Now!"

Dom took the sledgehammer and rammed it into one of the guy's stomach making him fall back. He knocked the gun out the other man's hand and pulled him back in a tight chokehold.

"Drop him or I will drop you!" Another one of the guys shouts at him.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy guys, we're on the same team here." The well dressed man walked over to stand not to far from Dom who was still choking one of his guys.. "Mr. Toretto. I'm here on the recommendation of a mutual friend of ours, Mr. Hobbs."

"Who the hell are you?" Dom questions a bit thrown off not to mention upset because they just let Deckard get away.

"Me? I'm just a guy, I'm Mr. Nobody." He shrugs.

"It's a big entrance for a nobody." Dom says. "And the guy that put our mutual friend in the hospital? You just let him get away."

Mr. Nobody takes off his shades. "Nah, I think I might have just saved your ass there Dom." This made Dom choke the guys tighter. Mr. Nobody tilted his head as he saw the man Dom had gasping for air. "Listen, you think you could let go of my guy there? He's beginning to turn a little blue." Dom threw him off to the side as the guy gasped in pure relief and crawled away. "I appreciate that." He says with a nods but looks up when he heard the sound of police sirens. "Ah, here they come. Listen Dom, there's a war going on between shadows and ghosts like me. You and your team unwittingly walked into the middle of it in London, and it appears it's now followed you home." Dom tilted his head at him, Mr. Nobody saw his doubtful look and just gave a shrug. "It's up to you." Mr. Nobody starts to walk back towards the truck. "I'm gonna have a beer, you're welcome to join me." He points a finger back at him. "By the way, I can get you Deckard Shaw."

Dom took his look from off the ground as he watched Mr. Nobody walk off. It was something weird about the guy but crazy to say he actually liked his attitude. Everybody who knew him knew that Dom wasn't a fan of cops or anything related to them but Mr. Nobody was a bit different. He didn't want to go but if it meant him getting his hands on Deckard then he was gonna take the chance...

 _ **{ That night at 'Covert Operations Base- EL Segundo, CA }**_

They went back to a secret located base located in California. The place was huge as it was sounds of work going on like a car shop. Dom was a bit thrown off to see the cool type of cars that the guy had and not mention his own little beer spot. It was now clear to him that this guy wasn't like any cop he met before. He had a calm and cool feel to him and a pretty much do what he wanted vibe.

Mr. Nobody filled up his glass a beer over by his cooler area.

"Belgian ale." He took a sip and let out a tasteful sigh as he lowered the cup from his mouth. "Oh man, those monks got it right." Dom was looking at him still a bit crazily. "I mean, I don't know about the whole celibacy thing, but when it comes to beer..." Mr. Nobody shows the glass to him. "Would you like one?"

Dom continued to look at him. "I'm more of a Corona man myself."

"Ah, right." Mr. Nobody reaches behind and pulls up a bucket of Corona's on ice and sat it on the surface. Dom raised a brow at this as he watched him get a bottle opener and start to open it for him. "Your file's not only detailed. It's uh, extremely entertaining."

The cap on the bottle came off, Mr. Nobody offered it to him. Dom gave a suspicious look making Mr. Nobody give him a look of his own. Dom grabbed the top of it and took it from him, he took sip making Mr. Nobody smirk and give a nod. It was almost like trust was finally being established between the two of them.

Both of them started to walk down the huge base walkway as they continued drinking.

"Look, Shaw's power is that he's a shadow." Mr. Nobody starts to explain. "He's really good at getting in and out of places without being seen and leaving nothing but a body count in his wake. I mean, he's a legitimate English badass. But to be honest with you Dom, I don't give two shits about Deckard Shaw." He stops and turns to him. "It's you and another person I want. Because this person, you, and I can help each other get what we all need."

Dom gave a curt nod. "I'm listening."

Mr. Nobody nods and motions him to follow him. They went up to the higher part of the base into a control and research room with computers.

Dom walked over to the tech meeting table as he looked around the high tech room.

"Just recently, a private military company led by a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande kidnapped a hacker. Known only by the name, Ramsey." Mr. Nobody points to the computer as a picture of Jakande appeared. "Now, Lady Liberty's got her panties in a bunch over this." This made Dom crack a smirk at the joke. "But rightfully so, because this Ramsey has created something interesting." He motions to the other three computers. "Bring it up."

"Yes, sir." His guy at the computer responds.

A huge web like globe had appeared on them and showed many people all around the globe.

"Say hello to God's Eye." Mr. Nobody introduces, Dom looks at it with curiosity but didn't see the point in it for him. "Now, this little bastard hacks into anything that's on the digital network. That means every cell phone, satellite, ATM machine and computer simultaneously. If it's got a microphone or a lens, God's Eye can use it to find you."

Dom folded his arms across his chest. "So you invited me here to show me a tracking device."

"On steroids." Mr. Nobody corrects him. "Lots of them to. Let me put it to you this way." He walks around and down the couple of steps. "It took us nearly a decade to find Osama bin Laden. With this, we'd have located him anywhere on the planet in a couple of hours. Now, that's a serious piece of machinery that could be catastrophic in the wrong hands. But for some very nauseating political reasons, any rescue plans involving any US government forces or entity has been strictly ruled out. And that's why I need you and of course one more person."

"But why do I need you?" Dom asks, he rested both hands on the table to look at Mr. Nobody. "I mean, I could go back outside. Enjoy the rest of the Coronas, let Shaw come to me."

"You could do that." Mr. Nobody comes to stand across the other side of the table, he raised a brow at him. "How's that working out for you so far?" He asks him. "You got one friend in the ground, another one in the hospital. And then of course, there's that little issue of the bomb that destroyed your home and almost your entire family." Dom glared at the mention of this. Mr. Nobody gave him a serious look. "Shaw lives in a world that doesn't play by your rules." The words of Nicole rung through Dom's head when she tried to tell him how different Deckard really was from Owen. "Now like it or not, you live in that world now too." Mr. Nobody walked around the table to Dom. "You wanna know how to kill a shadow? You just shine a little light on it and you keep what it wants close. If you get the God's Eye for me. I've already got authorization for you to use it until you get Shaw." Dom turned his head to look at him when he said this. "You go from the hunted to the hunter and there's no place on Earth Shaw can hide from you. More importantly, you and your family don't go to any more funerals and your daughter can live in peace as well." Dom eyes casted down at the mention of Nicole, Mr. Nobody walks back to his spot. "You and this person get Ramsey, you two get the God's Eye, then you get Shaw." He holds his hands out with a sigh. "Well, that's the wind-up and the pitch. Now that I've given you this incredibly sensitive and highly classified information, what do you think Toretto?"

Dom gave a knowing look. "I think you already know what I'm gonna do."

Mr. Nobody gives a smile. "Good." He went to turn around.

"But-" Dom spoke back up making Mr. Nobody stop and turn back around. "it'll be my way, and my crew. I don't know who this other person is that you keep talking about but I only work with one team."

Mr Nobody nods. "You and this person already have history so I promise you that this little team up won't be a problem. But I assumed you might say that. Which is why I've taken the liberty of gathering your team." He motions a hand behind them.

Dom turns around, two black SUV's had pulled up inside the base. The two trucks had came to a stop to let the team out.

Tej hopped out from the passenger side and looks around amazed at the base.

"This is crazy." Roman got out the back as he was looking around the base shocked. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Brian got out the car and closed the door behind him, he took a good look around the base.

"Been awhile since being in one of these." Brian says with a scoff.

"Yeah, we don't really have too much good history with military bases." Tej says. "If this is even that."

"Looks like a car shop, mixed with a whole lot of things not good for Roman." Roman walks over.

"Brian." Dom calls out to him.

This made the three guys look back, they walked over to meet Dom and Mr. Nobody.

Dom saw his team but fear crept on when he didn't see another face. "Where's Nicole?"

"She got put in a different car." Brian answers but when he saw the worried look on Dom's face as he started to panic a bit himself. "She's not here yet?"

Dom turned around to Mr. Nobody and his guys. "Where the hell is my daughter Nobody, where's Nicole?"

Mr. Nobody motions his hands for him to calm down. "Relax, she is here. Nicole wanted to change her clothes, and who am I to tell the girl no."

"Daddy!" Nicole voice echoed.

All of them look to the side to see Nicole coming down the steps from the upper level of the base. It was a couple of soldiers following behind her.

"Told you, safe and sound." Mr. Nobody says.

She did change her clothes, as she now wore a pair of jeans, black short heeled boots, and a long sleeved black v-neck. All her hair was still the same as some of the poodle curls had fell over her left eye.

Nicole got to the end of the steps and ran over to the group. She quickly ran into the arms of Dom who hugged her tight with relief.

"I'm so glad your okay." Nicole says with a relieved sigh.

Dom pulls halfway away to look her over. "Are you okay?"

Nicole smiles with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

One of the men came to stand next to Mr. Nobody, he had a busted lip as his face was bruised up pretty bad.

"Gah damn." Roman curses at the damage.

Brian and Tej snickered at the sight as they both knew the story. Dom simply raised a brow at this but figured his kid was involved.

Mr. Nobody takes a look to the side and almost jumps a bit from the damage. "What in the, what happened to you?"

"When we went to pick them up, his daughter over there double kicked me in the face." He points at her.

"Don't point a gun at me from behind then." Nicole says turning around to look at him with a glare. "Be lucky it wasn't my fist."

"Your crazy." He walks off holding the side of his face.

Mr. Nobody chuckles and looks back at them. "Ms. Nicole Toretto."

Nicole eyes turned to slits. "Who the hell are you?"

"Language." Dom reminds her.

Mr. Nobody smirks, he looks behind her at Dom. "You don't ever need a DNA test for this one Domonic."

"It's Dom." Nicole corrected him. "And tell your guy over there the next time he points a gun in my back I'll kick his lights out. You could have at least taught them manners when going to go pick somebody up. But who are you?"

"Me, well Nicole I'm Mr. Nobody." He says.

Nicole raised a brow. "Mr. Nobody? Your name is actually Mr. Nobody."

"That's right." He nods.

"That is the most stupidest name I have ever heard in my entire life." Nicole says plainly.

"Hm? Must be the mother DNA inside of her showing right?" Mr. Nobody asks Dom.

Tej scoffed. "You haven't seen all of that yet."

"Nobody." Dom calls out to him which got the older man's attention. "I see everybody but where is this other person I'm suppose to team up with?" Dom took a step up front.

"Your looking at her." Mr. Nobody motions to Nicole with a hand.

Dom eyes widened along with the teams as they looked at her. Nicole was shocked herself as she dropped her folded arms.

"What?" Nicole questioned.

"I don't think so." Dom pushed Nicole back and stood in front of her. "Nicole isn't going with me to catch a terrorist and not with Shaw still running around. She is staying here."

"Not a good idea." Mr. Nobody shakes his head.

Dom glared. "I don't care. My kid stays."

"Nicole is just a kid, we are aware of this right?" Brian asks stepping up next to Dom. "We are trying to keep her away from the bullets not take her to them."

Tej shakes his head. "Yeah, I heard of a lot of bad ideas but that is one."

"Bad idea?" Roman repeats. "Try crazy. Nicole is like what eighteen? How is she gonna help us take down a terrorist and find this God's Roll."

"God's Eye." Tej corrects with a roll of his eyes.

"Same thing." Roman waves it off.

During this conversation, no one caught the dirty look Nicole was giving her family from what they were saying. Mr. Nobody saw it and knew there was something there that he needed the family to see.

"How is she gonna help you?" Mr. Nobody raises a brow when that question rung through his mind. "I guess your family never seen that side of you Nicole, or should I say Hailey Shaw."

Nicole glared over at him. "That is not my name, Hailey Shaw is dead."

"To people who don't know you, yes she is dead." He nods in agreement.

"You don't even know me." Nicole retorts as her dirty look had shifted to him now.

"I know more then you think." Mr. Nobody assures her.

"Plain and simple, she isn't going." Dom says.

"Oh I think she is." Mr. Nobody looks over at him. "Dom you and your team need Nicole more then you think. We just discussed about how to kill a shadow. You shine light on them but another thing you have to do is keep what they want close. In this case this person is Nicole, Deckard wants her back." He points to Nicole who body stiffened at the mention of Shaw. "Now I don't know what his motives are past that but what I do know is wherever Nicole goes he will follow. The only way to make sure this shadow doesn't kill you before you get him is to make sure you know where he is at all times. And the answer is Nicole, wherever you go out there, Shaw will not be far behind if she is with you. Now you could leave her here and we can protect Nicole but like I said, shadows are good and getting what they want. If you don't believe me then ask Nightingale there yourself."

"How did you know my nickname?" Nicole questions.

"Again, I know more then you think." Mr. Nobody reminds her.

Brian nodded when he started catching on. "So we are basically using Nicole as bait."

"Useful bait. She is the only one in your team that is familiar with Deckard and his moves." Mr. Nobody points, he looked back at Dom who's stern look didn't change. "Nicole isn't just your bait and tracker for Shaw but she can help you get God's Eye. The things in 'Hailey Shaw's' file interested me a lot, I mean you got a badass for a girl who is only eighteen years old. Nicole learned how to be a shadow, she is the only kid I know that can get in and out of a facility with million dollar explosives. Without being seen I might add and in only ten minutes." The team and Dom himself was shocked, even Mr. Nobody's guys had gave her shocked looks. Nicole just continued looking at Mr. Nobody. "Twenty if it's a slow day."

"You know way too much." Nicole says.

Mr. Nobody chuckled. "Says the girl that said I knew nothing, very interesting." Nicole rolled her eyes with a scoff. "The only way you are getting God's Eye or Deckard Shaw is to let your daughter in and finally be apart of your team Dom. I'm sure all her instincts are still there, right Nicole?" He tossed a throwing knife in her direction. Nicole caught it with a twirl of her hand and tucked it next to her. This made her snap her attention back to Mr. Nobody shocked, he gave a shrug. "I think you still got it."

Dom took the knife out her hand. "No she doesn't." Nicole looked at her father with a taken back expression. "Like I said, we do things my way and my way doesn't involve my eighteen year old daughter being shot at. She's just a kid."

"Enough with that!" Nicole raised her voice, Dom turned back to look at her. "I stood here and listened to you three call me a kid over five times and I'm sick of it. I am not a little girl anymore and even when I was I was still getting shot at, so what's the difference now?" She asked, Nicole took the throwing knife back from Dom. "He is annoying but Mr. Nobody over there is right, you need me. I am not to happy of what I know how to do but if it means doing something to keep us all out of caskets then I'm doing it. So I'm going."

"No your not." Dom said sternly.

Nicole took a step to him as she gave him a serious look. "I don't need your permission to go where I want to anymore. Either you let me go or I follow you, either way you have it I'm not staying here."

Nicole brushed passed him as she walked away from all of them with an eye roll. Dom turned his body to watch her walk off. That attitude just now was definitely the Letty in her showing, the only thing he wanted was to keep Nicole away from all of this but she wanted to be apart of it and only because of Deckard.

"Sir, do you want us to follow her?" One of the soldiers asked.

Mr. Nobody shook his head. "No, let her be by herself for a bit."

"Soo, she's going?" Roman finally asks, Brian and Tej looked back at him. "What?"

Brian shook his head and looked back to Dom who was in deep thought of his own. He knew this was a hard thing for him and he did agree that this was too dangerous. But Brian also saw that Nicole had a point about them needing her.

"Well, I will let you all think about this. When you're ready we will meet at the table in a couple of hours to bring you all up to date." Mr. Nobody excuses himself.

 _ **{ Later that night, at the base }**_

Nicole had found a small area in the base that they used for training. One of the guys there had showed her the set of throwing knives that Mr. Nobody had got put on the side for her. She had used a couple of the stand dummies for kick boxing as her target practice. One of them was already loaded with knives that she had threw earlier out of anger. Nicole was currently working on the second and third ones across from her.

A couple curly strands had fell in her face as she had all her hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Nicole ended up taking off the long sleeve shirt to just wear the white tank under it as she had tucked her necklace away inside the shirt.

The sounds of knives hitting the dummies could be heard in the area.

Mr. Nobody walked over in the as Nicole had threw one to hit the head of the dummy in the center. "That was a good shot." Nicole looked back at him with a glare, she scoffs and looks back ahead as she threw another to hit the lower body. He walks over and stands not too far from her, she was about to throw another one. "May I try?"

Nicole stops, her brows furrowed together as she looks over at him. "What?"

"Can I throw one." Mr. Nobody points at the knife in her hand. Nicole rolled her eyes but gave it to him and took a step to the side. "Thank you very much." He starts to aim it. "You know Nicole, reading your file I had to read it twice to make sure it got your age right. A little girl giving a guy like Hobbs a good run for his money is not an easy thing. I mean the things you have done and know at such a young age is very entertaining to me."

"You came to talk or throw?" Nicole puts her hands on her hips.

"Both." Mr. Nobody threw the knife as it hit directly in the heart. Nicole raised a brow in almost shock at how good he was at knife throwing. "I saw the look you gave your family out there."

"You would to if they kept calling you a kid." Nicole scoffs picking up another knife.

"You know what interested me the most about you Nicole. Out of Shaw's entire crew, including your mother. You were the only one that carried a gun that could hit you with basically a horse tranq. Or you could hit them with faze bullets that gives you all the real feeling of a real bullet." Nicole continued to aim and throw the knives. "And for a while I wondered what little killer would carry around something like that and of course throwing knives."

Nicole threw the last one with an irritated look as she looked at him. "So what? Maybe I wanted to have more options. Unless you got a better reason."

"I do and maybe it's because the little killer, isn't a killer at all." Mr. Nobody says, this made Nicole give him a weird look. "Of course you took some people down but judging by therapy I can see you didn't mean that."

"I really need you to stop reading my file." Nicole aims another knife. "It doesn't matter what I used, the fact is I killed people. Does that not register in your head? Oh yeah I forgot that your a nobody, so nobody's don't have brains."

Mr. Nobody chuckles. "Very true, but this one does. You killed because you had no choice to do so, it was either you or a person that you cared about life on the line. Even when you did take a life it was a real reason behind it Nicole. Doing what you have to, to survive doesn't make you a killer it makes you a fighter. Now that much I could already tell."

"How would you know something like that?" Nicole asks him. "My file I'm guessing?"

"One, look at who both your parents are. Two, nobody goes into the Shaw's world willingly and walks out of it like you did." Mr. Nobody says, Nicole eyes went to the floor. "I know you want a normal life but that doesn't start until you stop thinking you are a killer."

Nicole scoffs with a sarcastic smile. "Let me guess, you got the answer for me on how to do that?"

"Nope, I do have some advice though." Mr. Nobody holds up a finger. "All you have to do is stop feeling sorry for yourself." Nicole sarcastic smile dropped. "You did what you had to and there is no taking it back but you did it for a good reason. So let it go and stop letting a demon like Deckard Shaw keep that over your head. Instead become the demon's worst nightmare and fight it like you do everything else." Nicole was shocked at the way he put it. "You can't go to college looking over your shoulder Nicole. If you want to show your not a kid anymore then it starts here. I mean the real way to find out who you really are is to let go of things blocking it and here you go." Mr. Nobody throws the last knife in his hand and hits the dummy. "Welp, I'll see you later on Ms. Toretto, nice talk by the way."

He starts to walk away, Nicole plays with the knife in her hand.

"Mr. Nobody." Nicole calls out to him.

"Yes mam?" Mr. Nobody turns back around.

"Why did you just tell me all of that?" Nicole asks curiously.

He shrugs. "Maybe I just wish somebody told that to me at one point of time. Then again...there is just really A LOT in your file."

Nicole looked up and over at him. "Thank you." She says with a small smile.

Mr. Nobody nods, he turn back around and continues walking, he gives her a wave. "Anytime Toretto."

Nicole reached in between her cleavage to pull out her cross chain, she holds it in her hand and soon smiles down at it...

* * *

 **That was chapter 45! It looks like Deckard and Dom have finally met and Deckard made it clear that killing the family isn't the only thing he wants. Not to mention, Mr. Nobody has finally entered the story! I really like his character, he's funny to me and not to mention badass. Dom is still not willing with letting Nicole go with him but it looks like she isn't really giving him a choice. Not to mention Mr. Nobody gave Nicole some advice of his own for her to think over. Will Dom change his mind? How will Letty react? & how will things go when it comes to getting Ramsey? I hope people enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Chapter 46- Operation Rescue Ramsey Pt 1**


	47. Operation Rescue Ramsey Pt 1

_A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks to the people that left a review for me, it's you guys excitement and support that keeps this story going and me writing so don't forget to leave one. I want to say hello to my new story favs, and followers, it means a lot. It's good that some people took a liking to Mr. Nobody and Nicole's a relationship that they are building, believe it or not there will be more to that then you think but I'll keep hush for now. I am excited to introduce my new OC for the 8th movie but sorry to say you won't see her until then but who she is will be very interesting as well. Anyway, enough of my teasing and spoiling, onto the update!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 46- Operation Rescue Ramsey Pt 1~_

Even though it was three a.m the next day, it was still bright in the base. Nicole walked around as she was taking closer looks at the different cars. This wasn't like any government base that she had ever been to but she actually liked it.

After the talk that her and Mr. Nobody had, it had made her do a lot of thinking and start to re think certain things. Even though the guy was basically a cop she did have to agree that he was a pretty cool and laid back one. It was also clear that Mr. Nobody had style when it came to cars and making his entrances into place.

Nicole's hair was now worn out and high parted to the side so all her curls fell over the left side. She still had on the same outfit from the night before but she had put back on her black long sleeve v-neck.

Brian, Tej, and Roman were in deep conversation with Mr. Nobody as they saw her walk over. When Tej saw her he had nudged Brian which made them turn their attentions back to her.

"Look who finally rised up from her slumber." Roman jokes.

Nicole smirked at him as a slight laugh escaped.

"Nicole listen, about earlier-" Brian starts to say.

"Don't." She shook her head with a smile. "You don't have to apologize to me."

"I kind of think we do." Brian says. "We didn't mean to make you still feel like a little kid. It's just we know you went through hell when you were in that kind of scene with Shaw."

"We were just trying to look out for you." Tej sums it up.

Nicole made eye contact with Mr. Nobody who gave a simple shrug and went to talk back to one of his men. She let out a sigh and gave nod to the three of them.

"I know you guys were and I'm thankful for that." Nicole says, she looked at them. "But let's face facts. I was seven years old getting shot at when we we found out Brian was a cop. Nothing has really changed, I got shot at when I was kid and it's still happening now." They all gave her sad looks as they knew she was right. "I'm not a kid anymore. In fact I stopped being a kid when I left to be with Owen, I didn't have any choice but to grow up at a young age." Nicole forced a smile. "I love you guys but I'm not that little girl anymore, and I can decide things for myself. So if I want to go chase a terrorist with you-" Nicole shrugs. "I mean what can you really say?"

Brian gave a slight shrug. "Well, I guess we can say..." He held his hand out. "Glad to have you on the team." Nicole slowly showed him a smile as she shook his hand. Brian pulled her in a tight hug.

"At least we finally got somebody who can come up with plans to." Tej smiles.

Roman looks at him offended. "Excuse me? I came up with some great plans."

Brian breaks the hug to turn around. "I think he means the ones that don't lead to explosions and disaster, you know the good ones."

Nicole snorts out a small laugh.

Roman points at Brian. "That's disrespectful Brian."

Nicole looked around. "Any of you seen my dad?"

"Right up there." Brian points to the second level of the base.

Nicole excused herself as she went over to the steps and jogged up them.

"I still wanna know how all my plans end wrong." Roman continued to argue with Tej. "At least I can drive."

When she went up the last flight, she saw her dad leaned on the railing as he had a great view of the entire base from that spot. Nicole slowly walked over to him, she looked at the view before leaning next to him. A small silence stayed between the both of them as it was a tense one but still a bit peaceful at the same time.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see or even talk to for that matter." Nicole spoke up as she turned her head to look at Dom who kept his gaze ahead. "Mr. Nobody is ready to start talking about Ramsey and your needed down there." His silence made her sigh and look back ahead. "You know when we had that talk about me growing up, I still think you don't get it."

"No, I get it." Dom leans up.

"Really?" Nicole leaned up as well as she turned to him. "Did you get it as long as it meant I still listen to you?" Dom finally turned to look at her. "Because coddling me all the time isn't letting me grow up dad, you can't protect me from everything. There is just things that I have to find out for myself and learn on my own. I can make smart decisions on my own."

Dom stared at her. "I know that Nicole."

"Then why are you still treating me like a fragile baby?" Nicole let her hand fall desperately at her side. "I am not a little girl anymore dad, I stopped being a little girl when you left me years ago in Mexico. I had no choice but to grow up and learn more at a young age or I would be lying in a ditch, dead somewhere." Dom's gaze cast down. "I am appreciate everything that you did for me since bringing me back home. But I am not the same Nicole from London, of course I still have scars from this and that but I'm the one that has to fix them and move on." She says, Nicole stared at him. "Remember what you said to me a couple days ago, about letting people go?" Nicole took a step to him, she gave her dad an honest look. "That's what I need you to do with me. I am always gonna need you dad but let it be my choice to come to you and tell you that." Her eyes had a pleading sad look in them. "It's time to really let me go this time, can't you see I'm different?"

Dom watched the pleading look in her eyes and it was crazy to say but what Nicole said to him was right. Her opening up to him about Tyler was something she chose to do but the old her would have kept it inside. He did see a change in her year after year but her coming with them on something like this was going to be different.

"Yeah I see." Dom rested a hand on top of her head, he pulled her into a warm hug. "I guess sometimes I didn't want to see that. In my eyes you're still my little girl that I have to protect, your always going to be." Nicole closed her eyes and hugged him back tightly. "You know I didn't believe your granddad sometimes with some of the things he told me but I do now."

She pulled away and tilted her head confused. "Things like what?"

"That the most painful thing in the world is being a dad and watching your little girl grow up on you." Dom says with a sigh, he looked at her. "I mostly didn't listen because half the time he had a beer in his hand." Nicole giggled, Dom let out a throaty chuckle as he nodded his head. "But you're right, I guess it's time to start calling you a young adult now."

"Or a woman?" Nicole raised a amused brow.

"Don't push it." Dom walks off.

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes. "It was worth a shot." She smirks as she followed after him. "And this is just a hint of advice but let Roman share one of his plans once in awhile."

"You like his plans?" Dom asks.

Nicole scoffs. "No, but it will make him shut up for a while."

Dom chuckled and put his arm around his daughter as they headed back down the steps to talk with the rest of the team and Mr. Nobody.

 _ **{ Early that morning }**_

The team spent half the morning around a table on the lower level of the base. Mr. Nobody and one of his close guys named Sheppard with him along with is other men. The two of them were breaking down all the information they needed to know about Jakande and Ramsey. The large table they were around was a specialized high tech computer that looked like a flat screen on a table.

Now with it being so sunny inside the base, you could see everything a lot better as it looked even bigger then it dad at night.

Nicole stood next to Dom while Tej who was playing a game on his phone was next to Brian. Roman was next to Sheppard as he listened to Mr. Nobody talk with a disbelief look at what they were all up against.

"Our intelligence suggests that Ramsey will be transported by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus mountain range." Mr. Nobody explains as images of the mountains appeared on the table screen. "If they clear this range and reach their destination, Ramsey is as good as gone."

"So let me get this straight." Roman says looking around at everyone. "There's only one road that leads in or out. Sheer drops on every side, a motorcade from hell protected by a small army from one mile in either direction?"

Mr. Nobody nods. "Yeah, that's about it."

"You done?" Sheppard goes to clear the screen.

"No, I'm not done." Roman stops him with a hand and walks around the other side of the table. "So you all wanted me to break into a police station. Fine." Nicole smiles folding her arms across her chest. "Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it." Brian and Dom exchanged amused looks. "Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes ever. I shot that shit out of the sky." Roman pretends shoot. "Mmm, it's nothing." Tej takes his attention off his phone to scoff with a smirk, he looks to Brian, Nicole stifled back her laugh. "But this right here my friend, happens to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life."

Tej lowered his phone. "I forgot that you were the only one to bring the plane down."

"No, no." Brian shakes his head. "The only thing I've ever seen him take down was 'No Knees' Denise." Nicole and Tej looked confused before they both went wide eyed. Roman was taken back from Brian bringing that up. "Remember, at prom?"

"Really, Brian?" Roman says offended, Nicole and Tej starts to laugh. "You're gonna do that right here?" Brian holds up two fingers with a chuckle. "See, y'all trying to get me off my point." Nicole puts her hands up in defense, Tej low fived Brian. "All I'm saying is, I'm tired of everybody around me making all the decisions." Dom eyes went to the map before over at Nicole who eyes went to Roman before back at him as if saying 'Give him a shot' in so many words. "This time, I lead. Seriously, if I don't start making decisions, I'm out."

Dom rests his hands on the table. "All right, Roman." This got everybody's attention. "What do you got?"

Roman blinked taken back as he wasn't expecting to get his time to shine yet. "I mean, I-I wasn't trying to get into the whole leadership thing, like now. You know what I'm saying?" Dom just nods amusingly at his reaction as Nicole raised a brow at Roman. "I was just kind of talking about...like at some point. Like, you know, when we..." He trails off, Tej continued playing his game with a headshake as Brian lowered his head with a sigh. "Whatever, I mean. I think..." Roman did a double take when he saw Sheppard was staring him down waiting. This made Roman turn around and pull up a certain road, he maximized it. "Let's hit it from here."

That spot he picked out got raised brows from everybody but in a good way as they all stared down at it in thought.

Sheppard shook his head. "I don't think that's a-"

"No, no, no, don't think." Roman says sternly. "That's my job." He made a zipping mouth sound getting a giggle from Nicole.

"Okay." Sheppard nods as he sounded a bit annoyed by Roman. "It is impossible to hit it there." He points at the spot as he walked around the table to stand across from Roman. "That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain. Why? Because you cannot physically-access-it."

"See, that's what makes it so sweet." Roman explains. "Because it's the place that they least expect us to hit them from."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's onto something there." Brian says. "What do you think, Dom?"

Dom points at the road. "Here?"

"Yeah." Roman nods.

"Hitting a motorcade from behind in the spot they least expect it." Nicole repeats his plan as she walks over to stand next to him. "None of them would see it coming but that is very dangerous and risky." She smiled and nodded in approval. "But it's also smart Roman."

"Thank you." Roman nods to her, he looked at everybody. "See?"

Dom agrees with a smirk. "I think we got a plan."

"Completely wrong thinking." Mr. Nobody says to them, he smiles. "And I like it." Sheppard gave this a disbelief look as he looked to his boss.

"You see?" Roman says to Sheppard. "I'm good at this." He teased.

"Good?" Sheppard repeats. "Okay." He uses his hands to pull the road up closer. "How are you planning on getting on that road?"

"Well..." Roman thinks, he looks to his left. "Tej?"

Tej stared down at the road. "I think I may actually have a plan for that."

Sheppard stares back at Roman with a glare.

"What?" Nicole questions his look towards Roman, she shrugs. "He delegated."

"Exactly, that's what good leaders do." Roman continues to rub it in. "Leader." He says in a hush whisper. "I bet she could have beat your plan to because good leaders run in the family." Nicole shook her head at Roman amused.

Mr. Nobody walks to stand next to Dom. "You know, when I was reading your files. I was impressed with what you've accomplished with your team." Dom had his arms folded across his chest as he looked at all of them. "But meeting them now. I've gotta say Dom, you've truly got a gift." He admits to him, Dom gives an amused smirk. Mr. Nobody gave him a pat on his arm as he starts to walk off. "Consider my workshop your new playhouse." They all looked over at him. "I think you'll find our cars extremely appealing." Dom nods and turns back around to talk to everyone. "And your team..." One of the soldiers walked over to Mr. Nobody with Letty in tow. "...is now complete."

Brian points behind them, Nicole snapped her attention around along with Dom to see her standing there. Letty looked at them both with a stressful look but it was also a look of relief. The past couple of days looking for them had been driving her crazy and to see them actually okay for herself made that stress start to slowly disappear.

Nicole ran around the table and jogged over to her. "Mom!"

Dom was still shocked as he leaned up from the table to follow behind her. Letty walked quickly as she met her daughter halfway.

Nicole ran into her as both of them hugged each other tightly. Letty let out a sigh of relief as she rested a hand on the back of her head and closed her eyes.

"W-Where were you?" Nicole asked her in a worried tone as her voice cracked a bit.

"Trying to find you two." Letty said lowly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you." Dom approached them, Letty opened her eyes to look at him as she broke the hug with Nicole. "I went to the house, I was looking for you two everywhere." She shook her head at them. "Both of you scared the shit out of me, please don't do that again." Letty says, Dom gave her a sad look from seeing the worried look still in her eyes.

Letty eyes went to the cross chain that Dom had around his neck and gasped.

As quickly as she remembered it, some weird memories came into her mind. It was hard to make out but she saw candles, herself, Dom, and that same cross chain around his neck.

 _"You will never be alone. Wherever you go..."_ _Letty could hear her voice fade. "I'm gonna die with you."_

 _"Tell no one." The voice of Dom echoed._

Letty pointed to the chain still in shock as the place she seen it was London. "W-Where did you find that?"

Dom lifted it with his fingers. "It was found in Han's car. It was left as a message, a message I plan on returning." Nicole looked down at his words. Dom took Letty's hand and looked at her seriously. "Can you ride?"

Letty nods. "Yeah, of course I can." The memories she did have with Han filled her mind as she gave him a sad look. "Han was my family, too."

Dom nodded as he lets her hand go. "Good, Nicole meet your other riding buddy. When you're not in a car with me you'll be with your mother until we get our hands on God's eye." He says.

"She is actually coming?" Letty folded her arms shocked, she looked to Nicole and nodded her head to Dom. "Now how'd you managed to swing that?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Nicole sighs, she looked her mother over. "I do hope you found what you were looking for out there while you were gone."

"I did." Letty nodded putting an arm around her. "But what I need is right here." Nicole smiled at her. "Now I just hope your ready babygirl. We aren't the most sane people on a job."

Nicole raised a brow. "Really? I haven't forgot about bringing down a moving spaceship of a plane. Not to mention jumping out of it. Which I have to say was pretty fun to do actually."

Letty chuckled. "Yeah, your gonna be fine."

"I'm glad you like planes, cause that ain't the only one you're gonna be jumping out of." Dom says walking off.

Nicole eyes widened and followed him. "What? Wait a second dad, dad! Your joking right?"

Letty smiled and followed after them.

"Brian!" Dom calls out getting the team's attention. "We're gonna need long travel suspension. Limited slip differentials on all of them." Letty walks over to the team and was quickly greeted by Brian, Tej, and Roman as they hugged and said their hi's. Nicole walked over to stand next to Brian. "Tej! I want the demon love child between that-" He points to the Charger before over at one of the armoured truck. "and that."

"That's a lot of armor." Tej reminds. "It's just gonna add more weight, slow you down."

Dom looked back at his family. "This time, it ain't just about being fast."

They all gave him looks for this.

Later on that night, the team was loading up for the plane that they had waiting to take them to Caucasus. If they left now then they would get there by six or seven a.m in the morning and that was around the same time the motorcade would be coming with Ramsey. They had to take a gamble with their intelligence unit and Nicole's mapping skills and just hoped she was right.

Nicole and Tej were in the weapons room getting the extra supplies that they needed before they were due to leave.

"Okay, so what about this cable?" Tej shows it to her.

"Eh." Nicole made a iffy gesture with her hand. "It would be good but we need something that won't snap. Considering how things are gonna go, I would appreciate it if this didn't snap while attached to me."

"Good point." Tej puts it back and gets another one. "This one should do it then, high tanium."

"You guys almost ready? The plane is read to go." Brian walks in as he was showered up and re dressed for the trip.

Nicole nods. "Yeah." Her hair was back to being straightened out and curled at the ends like her mother's. "You know something, I am curious as to why we had to put a shoot on the back of Roman's car?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Well when we saw his reaction to 'his' plan I might add. Your uncle Roman is known to get cold feet here and there and I just want to be sure that he commits and goes along with his plan." Tej explains with a sneaky smile. "In fact." He gave her a different talkie. "When I tell you to, press your button on top."

Nicole snickers. "Okay, will do."

She wore a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a black tank top with a matching black cargo jacket. Her cross chain hung down as she had on a pair of leather black fingerless gloves. There was two knives hidden in both boots as well as attached to her hip and inside her jacket.

"You guys ready to go or what?" Letty walks in the room. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was changed as well and wore one of her leather jackets with a hood attached.

"Yeah I'm ready, I'm gonna hook this up in Dom's car really quick." Tej waved the cable as he walked out.

"We'll meet you guys out there." Brian says as he followed him out.

Nicole sighed putting the talkie Tej gave her on the left side of her hip.

Letty looked at her with a smile as she walked over, she fixed the collar of Nicole's jacket for her. "Look at you."

"What?" Nicole asks with a head tilt.

"Your finally old enough to come with us for once." Letty jokes, Nicole giggled at her. "I hope you know your family's very crazy."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I was seven." Nicole nods. "I may not be driving since I have to ride with dad but it's better then not going at all."

"You gotta go baby steps with your dad." Letty assures. "But he's letting you go slowly."

Nicole raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"Your going aren't you?" Letty raised a brow of her own.

"Good point." Nicole nodded, she sighed. "Everything is gonna be okay though right?"

Letty looked at her and moved the hair from her daughters eyes to tuck it behind her ear. "As long as all of us are with you then we are always okay." She gave her a reassuring smile which made Nicole show a small smile of her own. "But another thing I do know, is that when riding with your dad..."

"Uh,huh?"

"Whatever your expecting..." Letty says.

Nicole motions her to go on. "Yeah."

"Expect the exact crazy opposite, that I saw for myself in London. Anytime a guy launches himself off a damn highway you can only question what he will do next." Letty pats her back, Nicole eyes widened. "But you're gonna be okay with him. If it's on thing I know, your dad won't let anybody hurt you while your with him."

Nicole nodded still wide eyed. "Good to know."

"Come on." Letty smirks and starts to walk out. "Lets ride out babygirl."

Nicole sighed but walked out the weapons room. "I'm starting to think he should start getting people to sign liability waivers then." She closed the door behind her.

The two of them walked out the base to the Lockheed C-130 Hercules plane. All the cars were already inside ready to go and where all modified and redesigned thanks to Tej, Dom, and Nicole. They had came up with the idea of the bullet proof Jeep Wrangler that Tej would be driving. There was a green Dodge Challenger that belonged to Letty, Brian had the small blue 2012 Subaru Impreza and Roman had the Chevrolet Camaro.

Nicole went over to Dom's car that looked different then his normal ones. It was a Off-Road Dodge Charger and she had to admit it fit him pretty well. They agreed that she would be either riding with him or Letty until they got their hands on God's eye and with their plan, it was a reason she was riding with Dom on this one. The seats for the passenger side was made to fit two people and they were a bit wider.

Dom walked inside dressed in new clothes, he headed over to his car to see Nicole looking it over. "You like it?"

"It screams you, I do know that." Nicole says with a smile.

The plane door started to close up with a alarm sound.

"I guess that means it's time to go." Tej got in his jeep.

"See you guys in a couple hours." Letty says.

"Are we doing this?" Roman scoffs with a scared like laugh. "I mean are we really doing this right now? Cause I don't remember discussing this as part of my plan."

Brian nudged him walking past. "Oh just get in the car."

"Don't rush me man, this is hard." Roman says.

Nicole looked back over at her dad. "Our Mr. leader huh?"

Dom chuckled, both of them got inside the car and closed the doors behind them. The plane started up with a shake, Mr. Nobody and his guys watched it slowly take off with all of them inside of it.

"Let the hunt begin boys." Mr. Nobody says. "Let's get everything setup inside."

"Yes sir." Sheppard nodded, he walked off.

 _ **{ Early that morning in, Caucasus Mountains, Azerbaijan }**_

Dom sat in the seat of his Charger, he glanced over at a sleeping Nicole. Since the passenger seat was like two seats she had curled up comfortably with peaceful look on her face. Dom's leather jacket was thrown over top of her as a blanket.

It was crazy but it was actually happening, Nicole was apart of the team. Of course she was apart of the family but being apart of his team was a whole different story. After seeing the way she worked with Tej and him when it came to weapons and finish putting Roman's plan together, he was a bit amazed. Dom already knew that she was smart and still had the instincts that the Shaw brothers taught her but it was certain things that even he didn't know Nicole knew.

Nicole was very smart when it came to motorcades, the knowing of certain weapons, and when it came to putting the cars together with them. Her doing this did make him look at her different, she was still his little girl but she was also a smart woman just like Letty and not to mention tough like her to.

A rustling made him look over, Nicole turned over and laid her head on the rest by his arm. Dom looked down at her and cracked a small smile. He gently rubbed the top of her head, his eyes caught a glance at the matching cross chain on her neck.

The day Nicole was born, a lot of his mindset changed. A certain warmth came to his heart when it came to his daughter and Letty. Being a parent wasn't something that he was ready for but Letty and Nicole became his world and the most important two in his universe.

 _Flashback_

 _Dom rushed down the hospital hall as he was looking for a certain room. He quickly went inside the one he was looking for to already see Mia with the rest of the family._

 _They all seen him and smiled, Mia stepped to the side to let her brother over in the circle. Dom eyes immediately softened when he saw Letty sitting up and holding a wrapped up baby in her arms. The look on her face was one he couldn't forget as Letty had a bright smile with tears of joy staining her cheeks._

 _Dom walked over by her bed side, he bent down and kissed the top of Letty's head in relief and happiness._

 _"Isn't she beautiful?" Letty asked looking up at him with a sniffle, her eyes went back down to the baby._

 _"Yeah, she is." Dom looked down at her, he used one of his fingers to play with her small hand as he smiled. "Looks just like you already."_

 _"She does not." Letty chuckled._

 _Dom let out one of his own as he looked at his daughter with a warm smile. "What's her name?"_

 _"I wanted to wait until you got here." Letty says. "I was thinking of something with a L at first." The family gave a slight laugh at this, Letty smiles. "But I wanted to use your name, I named her Nicole." Letty looked back down at her as she meesed with her cheek. "Nicole Toretto Ortiz." Dom smiled at the name. "You like it?"_

 _"It fits her." Dom nods._

 _"Here." Letty moves her arms as she hands her off to him._

 _Dom took Nicole in his arms and continued to look down at her, Nicole held tightly onto Dom's finger as she had her other hand in her mouth. This made him chuckle at the sight as she wasn't trying to let his hand go already._

 _"Somebody's gonna be a daddy's girl." Mia smiles._

 _"Nicole." Dom repeats, he looked down at her with a soft expression. Before it was just Letty but now he had another important person in his life. Not to mention with him and Letty's DNA mixed in one kid, she was really gonna be a handful in the future. "I can tell it's gonna be a lot of fuss over you, I already ran through nine stop lights to get here for you. Imagine that pile up of tickets I'm gonna get?" The family gave low like chuckles. "I know you probably can't even understand a thing I'm saying. But when you finally open your eyes and see all your family, you'll know that you will never be alone." He says lowly. "I don't know a lot about being a parent, but I'll always be here for you, and will always protect you, even if that means me not being around. I'll never let you live in fear of anything, not while I'm breathing, and that's my promise to you." Dom bounces her a bit as he continued looking down at her._ _Nobody but Dom saw it but Nicole had a cute little smile on her face as this made him nod. "The most beautiful little thing in my universe, right in my arms." Letty couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. "My little girl...Nicole"_

 _End flashback..._

Dom continued to look down at her with a smile as that memory was still fresh in his mind and it was one he would never forget. It was a bit painful that Nicole was now grown up, Letty wasn't taking it as hard was because she was always there. But him leaving them a couple years ago in Mexico had played a bigger role for now, it was hard for him to let her go because he was barely there before. Now that he was there, Nicole was pretty much grown and about to go off in the world on her own.

Nicole woke up from her nap when the plane had shook a bit as this made him take his hand back.

"I guess that's my wake up call." Nicole yawns as she untucked her legs from the seat, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes as she stretched. "I bet were probably there by now, what time is it?"

Dom looked at the clock. "Almost seven thirty.

"Good timing." Nicole sat up in the seat, she looked over at her dad and noticed something a bit off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Dom nods. "Did you tell your friends about your little world tour?"

Nicole sighed. "Not yet, I'm not to worried about them though. I know as long as I'm not near them they are safe."

"Your safe to, you know." Dom reminds.

Nicole smirked. "Kind of a hard thing to say right now. But your right." She nods and stares off ahead. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" He looked over at her.

Nicole smiled but it soon dropped into a sad frown. "How did you find yourself?" Dom brows knotted together. "A certain 'somebody' told me that I needed to find myself. Also told me how but I still don't think I'll know who I am after all of this is over."

"Stop thinking so much about it." Dom simply says, Nicole looked at him confused. "You got years to find out who you are as a person and a woman." Nicole was shocked at what he called her. "When it's time...you'll figure out who you are. For now though, just live your life like this 'somebody' said."

Nicole thought about it before nodding. "Makes sense enough to me." She smiles to herself before letting out a scoff. "So instead of sky diving in. We are car diving in?" Dom smirks at the idea, Nicole shakes her head. "And I wonder why none of my classmates believe me at show and tell."

The plane flew high over the moutains.

Tej was on his phone still playing his game on his phone.

Roman was in car waiting nervously as he decided to talk to keep his nerves down. "Yeah, I'm good." He says with nervous light laugh."I'm from the streets, you know what I'm saying? It's nothing." Roman scoffs.

The plane started to shake from turblance, Dom buckled his belts across his chest.

"Buckle up." Dom says to her.

Nicole nodded and pulled them over her chest to buckle herself in.

Tej picked up his talkie. "Hey, Roman, you're freaking out, ain't you?"

"No." Roman says sternly

"Yeah, you are." Tej teased.

"I said no." Roman replied.

Tej smiled. "Listen, man, it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry." Letty and Brian laughs. "As your friend, you know I'm concerned about your well being. Which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment."

"Yo, can you just chill out man?" Roman says back.

Tej and Nicole started laughing along with Brian and Letty at Tej teasing Roman.

 _"I have seen some crazy shit, Dom."_ Mr. Nobody voice came in as he was in his control room look over at base. _"But this really could make some waves. So let's just try to keep it as low-key as possible, huh?"_

Dom picked up his talkie. "Don't I always?" He looked over at Nicole who smirked back at him.

"Do you want your daughter or me to really answer that?" Letty voice came in over the talkie.

Nicole chuckled as Dom smirks.

 _"I tell you what, you knock it down a couple of notches this time and I'll swap out my Belgian for a keg of Corona."_ Mr. Nobody says.

"You'd be doing yourself a favor, there." Dom says to him.

The sound of Mr. Nobody chuckling could be heard through.

Roman spoke through his talkie nervously. "Can somebody just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing?"

Nicole picks up her talkie with a smile. "Come on Rom, this is your plan. You gotta embrace it."

"No, this was not my plan." Roman retorts. "This was you and Tej's plan."

Nicole shrugs. "Mostly Tej's."

"Guilty." Tej agreed.

 **( Alarm Blaring )**

The hatch on the plane started to slowly come down as you could already hear the howling winds.

"Oh yeah, here we go. Game time." Brian says.

Dom was the first as he started up his engine, everybody else's shortly started up after his. The sounds of engines roaring could be heard throughout the plane.

Nicole looked at the rearview mirror nervously, she looked back ahead with a slight laugh. "I'm ready. This is gonna be scary as hell but fun at the same time."

Dom smirked putting his hand on the wheel. "That's my girl."

The winds increased as the plane was getting closer to the drop spot. Roman was nervously holding onto his belt with both hands as he screwed his eyes tightly shut and started praying to himself quickly.

Tej picked up the talkie again. "Roman, your praying aren't yah?" Nicole laughs at this with Letty. "Fifty dollars says he praying right now. Listen, do you need some fresh air? Because you're about to get a whole lot of it." Tej teases.

Dom picked up the talkie. "Okay, here we go!" He drops it, Nicole holds on to the upper handle of the car. Dom threw his car in reverse as he slammed his foot on the pedal.

The car went speeding back out of the plane, Nicole looked at the plane get further away in shock. All her hair was blowing up from the wind as the car flipped through the air. It almost felt like being on a crazy dangerous roller coaster as you could feel all the adrenalin and goosebumps from it.

Brian shook his head, he threw his car in reverse. "Just when you didn't think it could get any better, huh?" His car went back and fell out the back of the plane quickly. "Oh shit." Brian cursed in excitement.

Letty flipped her car in reverse. "I let my daughter car dive out of an airplane with us, I should be mother of the freaking year." She slammed her foot on the gas as her car fell back out the plane.

"Whoo!" Brian lets out. "Now we're moving."

The car of Letty fell out the plane with Tej's right behind her. All four cars fell down through the sky further away from the plane as the ground was starting to come into sight. Nicole had to pant a bit to catch her breath as the fast winds were messing up her breathing a bit. Not to mention the force of falling from the sky in a heavy vehicle was hard, she grabbed at her seat belts.

"Everybody good?" Brian asks through the talkie. "Everybody make it out?" Letty and Tej were still trying to get the grasp of the feeling but they were doing good.

Nicole looked up at the sky from the side of the window, this made her pick up her talkie. "I only see four cars!"

"Ah lord." Tej sighs to himself.

Roman's car stayed in the still moving plane.

"You just didn't tell them that this is not for you." Roman tries to convince himself. "This is not your mission."

"Hey, Rom? Hey, what's up man?" Brian voice came back in through the talkie. "Talk to me, come on!"

"I can't do it." Roman answers back through.

"The hell you can't!" Brian yells back. "Come on, man! You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now!"

All the cars continued to fall fast through the sky and towards the ground.

"Look, I can't do it, okay?" Roman says nervously. "Listen to what I'm saying."

"Now isn't the time!" Brian reminds him.

"Ima stay up here with the pilot. We gonna circle around and make sure we holdin it down from up here." Roman expressed.

Letty got out her talkie. "You're running out of time!" She looks up and sees he still didn't come out. "The chute is guided by GPS! You don't have to do anything!"

"Tej!" Dom speaks in his talkie.

"Nicole!" Tej called back.

"I'm already on it!" Nicole says into hers as she got out the other talkie he gave her.

"Hey man, listen." Roman speaks up. "I'm sorry to let y'all down, okay? Ima go ahead and stay up here."

Tej shook his head with a smile. "No, brother. Me and Nicole sorry to let you down."

"What?" Roman was confused.

Nicole and Tej both looked back with smirks as they hit their buttons in sync with a beep.

A shoot popped out from behind's Roman car.

"What do you mean you and Nico..." Roman was cut off as the shoot on the back expanded which caught the fast winds and started to drag his car out the back. The tires of the car dragged and screeched on the plane metal. "Tej! Nicole! What are ya'll doing?" Roman screams as the wind of the parachute yanked his car all the way out the plane, his car flipped in the air. "Ahhh!" Roman's car flipped fastly through the air. "Nicole! Tej!" He tried to use his brakes and gas pedal but nothing was working, this made him scream louder. "I hate you, two!"

Nicole laughed seeing his car coming down as she could hear him screaming at them over the talkie.

"Got his ass." Tej shook his head.

"Get ready! Ground's coming fast!" Brian says to everybody.

Dom looks to Nicole. "Hold on."

"Kay." Nicole grabbed a hold of the rest.

Dom looked back to see everybody was now out and right behind him as the ground was indeed coming fast but they couldn't hit it yet.

Letty looked at the timer. "Come on, baby. Come on."

The alarm timers in all the cars started beeping rapidly as they turned from orange to red. Dom took his remote down and quickly hit the button as it sent his parachute off. They flew up quickly making Nicole let out a quick scream in shock at how fast they went back. The rest of the team let loose their shoots as all the cars flew down in sync.

Dom waited until he was at a good level above ground to hit his button again. This released the shoot and sent the car on the ground with a shake making Nicole have to hold on tight. He switched the gear to pull it up on the road. Dom switches it again as he slammed his foot on the pedal and speeded down the road.

"It worked!" Nicole says in disbelief with a slight laugh.

Brian let his car loose, Nicole looked back to see Brian's car now right behind them. Letty and Tej let their cars loose and quickly sped down the road to catch up with Dom and Brian.

"Touchdown, baby!" Letty calls out on the talkie.

Dom picked up his talkie. "Car check. Call it in."

"Check." Letty called in.

"Check." Tej says after her.

"I'm good, let's do this." Brian said.

Dom led as they all drove in a line down the single road and towards the location of the motorcade.

"Wait a second.." Nicole brows furrowed, she looked back. "Were missing one."

"Hello?" Roman voice came over the talkie. "Please, man. Get me out of here, somebody!" Nicole slap palms her face as Tej shook his head. "No! The trees!"

Brian looked through his mirror to see Roman's car still flying through the air. "Oh, shit."

"Sit tight, Roman. We'll come back for you." Dom says over the talkie, he put it back down. "Now who said crs don't fly?" He smirked over at Nicole.

Nicole gave a playful eye roll. "Me. And they still don't." Nicole retorts.

"This is not the plan!" Roman says looking down at the trees in fear.

All four cars drove fast down the road.

Nicole looked at the watch on her wrist. "Cars and motorcade should be coming up on your left, right about...now." She points.

Dom looked to the left to see she was exactly right. The bus was in the center as two cars and two black jeep guarded it from the back. The other two cars and jeeps were in the front of it.

They followed the bus onto the single road which was the one Roman had pointed out earlier. The cars weren't too far from them as they were getting closer.

Mr. Nobody voice came over their talkies. _"All right, you got one chance to hit them here Dom. You miss, they'll make it to their black site and they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey."_ He says. _"The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone for good."_

"That ain't gonna happen." Dom says back into his talkie.

 _"I'll see you at the pickup."_ Mr. Nobody nods. _"And good luck to you Nicole, Godspeed you all."_

They continued to get closer to the cars ahead of them.

Brian spoke into his talkie. "Ramsey will be in the bus."

Letty nodded. "Then let's do this."

Nicole rolled up her sleeves and picked up the talkie, she looked at her father. "Operation rescue Ramsey, is a go."

Dom gave her a nod as they both turned their attention back ahead while he speeded up...

* * *

 **That was chapter 46! It looks like operation rescue Ramsey is officially in the go. Now don't be upset, you will see Nicole drive in the movie but just not now. There is a reason she will be driving with Dom and Letty for now but will have her time to shine, trust me. But you got some insight on why Dom really isn't ready for her to grow up but he finally called her a woman! Not to mention she is actually with the team so it means Dominic Toretto is coming around slowly like Letty said. Of course Letty had to warn her daughter that you have to be prepared when driving with Dom. Let's all not forget that Nicole has NEVER drove with Dom in situations like this, NEVER EVER. But she has to be crazy to jump out a airplane and car dive out one so I'm sure she will be fine. Anyway the action will continue in the next update, leave me a review for this chapter and see you next time!**

 **Chapter 47- Operation Rescue Ramsey Pt 2**


	48. Operation Rescue Ramsey Pt 2

_A/N- Hello everybody! So it was brought to my attention by some of my story followers that my story was copied and pasted on Wattpad twice. And why I am flattered, I do not condone it and did not give either of them my permission to do so. I do have a page on there but I never put this story on there because I don't stay on Wattpad, my home is Fanfiction. One of the people have taken my story down after me and her had a talk but the other person continued to post it and I have reported them. But I do want to thank my faithful readers that made me aware of this as this made me check twice to make sure lol. I get my story is growing and although I could put it on there I do not want it to be. So any 'The Story of Nicole Toretto' stories you see on there IS NOT ME and should be reported or told to me so I can report them myself. Anyway, onto the next update!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 47- Operation Rescue Ramsey Pt 2~_

All four cars bent the curve around the bin and speeded up to the two jeeps and cars in front.

One of the guys driving the jeep had caught a glimpse of them coming. He quickly contacted the men and captain inside of the bus.

 _"Captain, we have company."_ His voice came in.

The captain Hex received the alert through his headset as he walked down to his guys at the computers.

 _"Four cars, inbound."_

Hex started speaking in Thai as he pointed to the computer screens.

As the cars got closer, one of the jeeps and car had moved to the right side to block them out like a box. Hex looked back to one of his guys in the bus and motioned for him to get the guns.

Dom speeded up with Brian and everybody following.

The back of the two jeeps opened up to show the guys in the back with loaded guns.

"Oh shit!" Tej cursed

Nicole eyes widened. "Did not see that coming."

"Get down!" Dom quickly says.

Both jeeps started shooting at Dom's car, Nicole quickly ducked when they hit the windshield and hood of the car. Dom jumps a bit at the sudden rush but moved his car to the side and across the way to avoid the bullets. The bullets hit Brian's car as he had to pull back and drive on the side of the road to get away from more damage.

Dom drove on the side of the road but the bullets continued to hit the car. He drove back on the road to try and shake them but it still wasn't working.

"Tej, shield!" Dom calls through the talkie.

"I'm on the way!" Tej called back.

Dom moved his car to the side as Tej speeded up allowing the bullets to hit his car. All the bullets bounced off the bullet proof truck. Dom pulls back so he was in the back of Letty this time, Nicole lifted her head up when she heard the sounds of the bullets stop.

"All right, formation." Dom says in his talkie.

Letty pulled her car to the side so it was in line with Tej. Dom pulled in the back of her as Brian had slid in between Letty and Tej. The men kept shooting but the cars drove in a formatted line as the bullets had continued to bounce off Tej's car and were doing no damage.

"Bulletproof, baby." Tej gloats. "Can't touch this." He sung the beat to the song.

Dom waited until they were getting closer. "Punch it!" He slammed his foot on the gas to give Letty's bumper a push.

Letty looked up in her mirror with a smile, she switched gears and slammed her foot down on the gas. Her front end of the car hit against Brian's bumper as Brian went straight against the bumper of Tej's car.

Tej lets out a howl as they all drove in down the road in formation.

Dom pressed his foot on the gas more to speed up and push them all closer. Tej had to brace himself a bit from the impact of the bullets coming closer and faster. His car had went slamming into both jeeps and sent them crashing on opposite sides off the road. They continued on as Tej truck took out the two small cars in the process.

One of the cars got flipped and was on it's side in the center of the road as the team had broke their formation. The other car had went crashing off the road like the other jeep.

"Strike!" Tej shouts with a laugh. "Ha-ha!"

Brian and Tej drove ahead and went on each side of the motorcade. Tej and Brian had both aimed weird guns at each side and shot a device to latch onto it.

The captain Hex moved from his computer and went over to his guys. "Guns free." He points to the computer.

One of his guys typed some things before pulling on a remote lever and turning a dial on top.

The left and right sides of the bus started to slowly lift up to show the weapons. All the guns moved out on the left side and positioned themselves directly at Brian.

"No." Brian breathes out in shock. The ones on the right had showed themselves to Tej and turned directly at him. Tej eyes widened in shock as he cursed while quickly rushing to roll up his window. "Get out of the way!" Brian warns.

One of the men inside hit the buttons as many bullets started to fly out on each side at Brian and Tej. These bullets were different as they did hard damage to Brian's car and even Tej truck that was supposed to be bulletproof. The impact of the bullets sent both Brian and Tej off the road as they were trying to get away from them.

Brian had pulled to the side and managed to get away and get behind the bus so he was out the line of fire.

Tej had drove off the road as the bullets were still hitting and flying off the side of his car. "Those aren't guns. Those are goddamn cannons!" He says through his talkie. "Armor-piercing rounds!"

A couple of trees had started to fall over by Tej but he was able to avoid them and pull back on the road behind the bus.

The jeep and the other car that got thrown off the road had finally pulled back and made their way back down the road.

Brian had moved to the back as Letty and Dom pulled up side by side in the back of the bus. Nicole and Letty both grabbed the handles on the guns that were on top of both cars and aimed them ahead. They loaded them up and flipped the switches back.

Letty had glanced over at them which caught Dom's attention. Nicole looked over at her mother, Letty soon smiled at the two of them. This made Nicole smile and look back ahead.

Dom smirks with talkie in hand as still kept his eyes on Letty. "Hook em up."

Nicole picked up the remote, Dom and Letty both hooked them up and pressed their buttons in unison. Two harpoon cables had shot out and went shooting inside the back.

This got the entire bus attention as the men looked back, Nicole had flipped her switch on the remote making the harpoons expand bigger inside. The captain Hex was in shock and also lost as to what that was supposed to do and what was going on.

"Brian, Tej, blow it!" Dom shouts through the talkie

Tej and Brian both hit their buttons as this blew the back of the bus causing a small explosion. All the men flew back from the impact as this knocked some of them and even the captain out cold.

Nicole looked at the rearview mirror to see the jeep pulling back behind Brian as one guy's leaned out with a weapon in hand.

"Lock it up." Dom says in his talkie to Letty.

They both hit their brakes as this pulled half the back of the bus off, Brian moved out the way. The guy went wide eyed as the big chunk of the back of the bus went slamming into the entire truck. It hit head on causing an explosion, the truck went up in the air in flames and came back down.

"Ooh." Nicole made a face at this. "That's gotta be painful."

The opening they made in the back of the bus was now clear as it was still in pursuit down the road.

Dom looks back as he made sure the guys coming after them were gone. He picked up his talkie. "Brian, you're up."

Brian quickly pushed the windshield to his car off, Letty and Dom got on opposite side of him just in case. Tej had pulled in the back of Brian's car to keep it steady as Brian had got up on the hood.

Tej punched the car ahead to get him closer to the back of the bus.

Brian kept his balance as he lifted his small talkie. "Little closer Tej!"

Tej slammed his foot on the gas more as this pushed the car right up to it. Brian jumped off and jumped on one of the guys that was getting up to his feet at the same time.

Brian had took him down, he flipped the guy over him and sent him flying out the bus. The guy yelled as he hit the ground hard, Letty just moved to the side to avoid him as Dom did the same.

"Get ready." Dom says over to Nicole.

Nicole quickly unsnapped her jacket to show the harness belt she had on. She reached under the dash board and pulled out the two cable cords with hooks attached to the end. Nicole pulls them out to a certain length and locks the lever so it wouldn't expand more then what she needed. Dom glances over as he watched Nicole put one cable hook onto her vest.

"Alright." Nicole held the other hook in her hand and looked over at him. "I'm ready."

Dom nodded and looks back ahead.

Brian had took out one of the other guys, he took his gun and used him as a shield when two guys from the front got up. They shot at Brian but missed, Brian used this chance to shoot them both down and throw the other guy to the side.

He run's down and shot the lock off the small caged door. Brian slid the door open to see the figure of a woman inside cuffed up with a bag over her head.

Brian quickly snatches the bag off her head as she screamed in a panic and backed away wide eyed.

"Ramsey?" Brian questioned as he was taken back to see it was a young woman.

"Stay away from me! Stay back!" Ramsey shouts in fear. "Don't you touch me!"

"My name's Brian." Brian says to her as he took a knife out his pocket. Ramsey was still in a panic as you could hear it in her breathing. The liner from her makeup had ran down as it was obvious that she was still crying from everything that happened. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Brian assures her as she was still letting out small cries. "But I'm gonna need you to settle down, all right?" Ramsey nods her head slowly. "I'm gonna cut those things off of you." He starts to cut the thick zip ties off her wrist.

Tej had looked out his side mirror when he heard the sound of other cars behind him and Letty. Another jeep and car had came behind the bin and started to shoot at them. Letty took her car to the side to avoid it as Tej had to glide back and forth to try and block their shots.

Dom had speeded up out of fire to get closer to the bus.

Brian got the cuffs off her, he helped her up and quickly guided Ramsey to the end of the bus. Ramsey looked around at the guys that were just taken out by Brian himself and was impressed.

The enemy's cars continued to shoot at all of them as this just made everyone speed up.

Nobody had noticed it yet but another unfamiliar vehicle was speeding fast through the trees.

 _ **{ At Mr. Nobody's Base }**_

One of the workers pointed out a vehicle approaching the scene.

Sheppard looked at this. "Sir, we have an unidentified vehicle approaching."

Mr. Nobody walked to the screen with a small smirk as he had a feeling of who it was. He didn't want to say 'I told you so' to Dom at the moment but he kept it in his mind for later.

 _ **{ Back in the mountains }**_

Brian got Ramsey to the end of the bus.

Dom pulled over to get in front of it as he lined his car up in the back.

"Come on! Closer!" Brian calls out. Dom pulled the car closer and kept it going at the speed to try and keep it steady enough. "Come on Nicole!"

Nicole stood up in her seat and stuck her upper body through the sunroof of the Charger.

"Be careful." Dom said up to her.

"Got it!" Nicole calls back down.

Nicole got out through the roof, the cable that was attached to her and in her hand had expanded to it's limit. She held onto the cables as she stooped down on the hood of the car.

"Send her down!" Nicole called out to him, she turned her body to the side and held her hand out. "Let's go!"

Brian nods. "You're gonna have to jump!" He says to Ramsey.

"No! No!" Ramsey eyes widened as she protested and tried to go back but Brian wasn't allowing it. "I can't do this!"

"We don't have time!" Brian argues back with her. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

Dom motions a hand for her to jump. "Come on!"

Ramsey was still in a frantic. "No! No I don't wanna jump! I'm not jumping!"

The two cars behind Tej and Letty continued to shoot as they were getting closer.

"Not to rush but we really don't have time for this right now!" Nicole yells to them. "Now come on! Throw her if you have to Brian!"

"Is she joking?! No!" Ramsey continues to protest. "She's crazy!"

Brian grabbed her by her shoulders. "Look at me!"

"I'm not jumping!" Ramsey yells.

"Look at me!" Brian shook her which finally got her to settle down. "You don't jump, we're gonna die. Okay? Trust her, Nicole is gonna catch you." Ramsey had gave him a feared and doubtful look. "You're jumping. Come on! " He nods and looks down as he grabs a good hold of her. "One." Brian counts down. "Two!" Brian gave her a push as she jumped at the same time.

Ramsey screams as she came flying down. Nicole quickly had to let go of the cable and lean up to catch Ramsey with both arms as she fell down on the car with Ramsey on top of her. Ramsey's loose footing had made her start to slide.

Nicole grabs Ramsey arm to keep her from sliding down and pulls her back up. Ramsey quickly grabbed a hold of her waist for dear life and continued to panic.

The empty hook continued to hit against the windshield not to far from them. Nicole saw this out the corner of her eye, she saw Ramsey was holding onto her and let her go, she quickly reached back and grabbed it. There was no time to pull it back down so Nicole just held onto it and took the one holding her and unhooks it off her harness.

Ramsey was still screaming as Nicole hooked her own hook on the back of Ramsey's pants.

"I need you stop freaking out!" Nicole calls down to her she put an arm back around her just in case.

"Were on top of a speeding car and being shot at!" Ramsey panics, as Nicole could finally hear her English accent.

"Worse has happened, trust me!" Nicole yells back down at her. "Now I got you, so come and get up there! We gotta go!" She helped Ramsey over top of her as she turns her own body around, Nicole steadied Ramsey up to the car while she held onto the cable. "Go! Go through the sunroof!"

Dom held his hand out when Ramsey got to the top.

The same go cart like car that was speeding on the dirt path through the trees had finally saw an opening up ahead. Dom pulled a screaming Ramsey in by her arm as she dropped in the seat next to him.

Nicole quickly hooks the cable on to herself so she wouldn't slide off the car. She lets go of the cable and starts to pull herself up but was slipping due to her boots. Her fingertips were just inches away from grabbing it but her arm was to short for her to actually grab a good hold of the edge.

Dom glanced up, he saw the situation she was in and stuck his arm up through the sunroof again.

"Take my hand!" Dom reached for her.

Nicole reached and grabbed a hold of his hand and went to pull herself up.

Ramsey caught something out the corner of her eye and screams. "Look out, Look out!"

The mystery car came speeding out from the trees to everybody's shock.

It went rammed right against Dom's Charger which sent the car to the side. Nicole and Dom broke hand contact as the impact had sent her sliding off the car. Dom quickly gained control back over the car and steadied it out as Nicole went sliding back across.

Brian watched this from the bus in concern. Letty had saw a glimpse of her daughter almost sliding off the car and went wide eyed.

Dom looked to the side angrily to see the last person he wanted driving the car next to him. Nicole used both hands to grab a hold of the cable. She lifted her head to see Deckard Shaw smirking at her and Dom which made her eyes widened in shock. It was different talking about somebody and then seeing them again in person, the fear she thought was gone was slowly coming back

Deckard made direct eye contact with her as his smirk remained, he taps his finger on the steering wheel.

"Please don't." Nicole breathes out with a pleading look, she shook her head slowly when she saw what he was getting at.

Deckard's car went slamming back into the side of the Charger again.

"Dad! Nicole screamed, she was losing her grip on the cable as her body had slid across the other side. "Ah!"

 _ **{ Back with Mr. Nobody }**_

Mr. Nobody scoffed in little shock as his guy Sheppard came to stand next to him.

"Well, well, well, welcome to the party Mr. Shaw." Mr. Nobody says folding his arms across his chest. "The shadow actually followed the bait." He nods.

 _ **{ Meanwhile, back on the mountains }**_

Nicole was to in shock to think or do anything, Ramsey looked at Deckard in fear. Dom wore the same glare as he looked back and forth between Shaw and Nicole.

Deckard looked back to Nicole as his smirk dropped. He took his car again and slammed back into the side of Dom.

Nicole screams as she lost her grips on the cable. She quickly went sliding uncontrollably side to the side on top of the hood.

Dom kept swerving the car to try and steady it to keep her from falling off and away from Shaw at the same time. Nicole was trying to hold onto something or grab the cable but couldn't as the car kept moving or getting rammed. Even though she was still attached to the cable she could still fall off and get hurt which is exactly what Shaw wanted.

Letty could only see a little of everything from behind as she kept her worried look on the two cars battling it out ahead. "Come on Dom, you got this." She whispers.

Brian watched the crazy scene from the bus.

The captain Hex had finally gained consciousness and glared angrily ahead at Brian. Hex took his headset off as he quietly got up and, he grabbed Brian from behind and threw him down. Brian dodged his foot that came down as the two of them began fighting on the bus.

Deckard continued to slam into the side of the car and send a screaming Nicole sliding. He did it the second time which sent her lower body to the side so her legs were hanging off. Deckard was about to ram the side again where her legs were, Dom saw this and quickly swerved the car to send her back over.

Nicole screamed sliding back across just as Deckard rammed them again. This made Dom pull the car back to gain control as Nicole was finally still for a second.

Dom stuck his hand out the sunroof for her again, Nicole tried to pull herself up and reach for him.

Her eyes widened when she saw the car coming back. "Deckard!"

Deckard's car hit into them again, Nicole screams flying to the side as the belt holding her was slowly starting to rip. Dom desperately tried to reach for her but he had to still keep her from falling off.

The belt was ripping, Nicole started to slide back down the windshield with a panic as she was still trying to reach for his hand.

"Hold out your arms!" Dom shouts to Ramsey.

Ramsey looked at him crazy. "What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Dom took his hand from the sunroof and put it on the gear shift.

Deckard quickly rammed the car again as this sent the Charger to the side. Nicole slid to the side but was able to grab a hold of the rope as she did. She held onto it and used a free hand to try and pull herself back up to the top.

Dom kept his look on Deckard to make sure he didn't ram him with what he was about to do. Ramsey held her arms up out the sunroof, Dom switched gears and slammed his foot on the gas to pop the top of the car up.

Nicole screamed as she flew up in the air, Ramsey was able to grab a hold of her arms when she came down. Dom helped and pulled her down inside through the roof along with Ramsey. Nicole slid down inside as she and Ramsey fit in the two seater perfectly.

Dom switched gears and rammed against Deckard before he had a chance to hit him again. Now that Nicole was off the top he could drive the way he wanted to.

He picked up his talkie. "Letty, stay with Brian." Dom knew if anybody would make sure Brian was okay while he left it would be her.

Deckard and Dom cars went off the road and down the dirt path as one of the motorcade cars and truck had followed after them.

Letty looked ahead to see the cars going off through the trees. Her feared look had calmed down when she saw Nicole no longer on the hood of the car. This made Letty smirk and turn her attention back ahead as she speeded up to stay with the bus and Brian along with Tej.

 _ **{ With Dom, Nicole, and Ramsey }**_

Dom and Deckard both went down the small bumpy hill.

Nicole and Ramsey screamed as they had to hang on from the sudden impact. Some debris from the trees had got through the window opening and onto them.

Deckard drove further on the other side as he was going at the same speed while ducking in and out through the trees.

A car from the motorcade team had got closer to the side of the Charger. It started ramming into the side of them repeatedly. Ramsey screamed and held on to Nicole who was holding onto the upper part of the window.

Dom waited, the guy rammed against him again. He stayed with him and waited a second before moving and slamming the Charger against the car.

This sent the guys car over some rubble. His car went flying up as the front end of it was going crashing down into some thing sticking out the ground. The guy eyes went wide as he took his hands off the wheel. "Oh, shit!" His car went crashing through a sharp tree trunk.

Dom drove past with Deckard right on his tail along with the other motorcade truck. The road started to become bumpy again as this made the car move wildly up and down.

"What are you doing? This is crazy!" Ramsey shouts at him in a panic.

"Keeping you two alive." Dom replies back.

"Your all crazy!" Ramsey retorts.

"Hey!" Nicole shouts at her. "Nobody told you to get kidnapped!"

"I didn't ask for that!" Ramsey yells back.

"Both of you be quiet!" Dom stops their argument.

All three cars continued speeding ahead. Deckard saw the truck getting closer and rammed into the end of it.

The jeep went sideways as all three cars went flying over and down the small hill. Nicole and Ramsey eyes went wide at how high they were.

Deckard and Dom's car flew down side by side. They both landed roughly down the trees and steep hill as they continued to keep control and speed down the dirt path. The jeep followed, it went crashing down the hill as it was just Dom and Deckard. Nicole had to brace herself from some of the trees leaves and debris hitting against the car.

Dom looked out his window to see how close him and Deckard's cars were. Deckard glanced back and forth as he kept his glare on Dom who didn't hide his either.

Ramsey looked ahead, her eyes went wide with what she saw as she pointed ahead. "There's a cliff." She breathes out shakily.

"What?" Nicole looked ahead.

"Cliff!" Ramsey points.

Nicole eyes widened when she saw them speeding down to the huge cliff that was waiting for them. "There's a cliff! Dad a cliff!"

Dom snapped his attention ahead, this made Deckard look ahead also as both men started to see what was coming.

At just the right moment, Dom switched gears and dragged the car around to avoid it as did Deckard. Dom drove ahead and tried to keep away from the edge, Deckard speeded up so they were going the same pace.

Nicole looked out the window at how high the cliff was as her stomach started to turn with a nervous feeling.

 _ **{ Meanwhile with the others }**_

Brian was still fighting with the guy Hex inside of the bus while the other car of men continued after Letty.

Hex hit a flip and kicks Brian in the head which sent him stumbling down, he kicked him in his stomach. Brian caught his leg, he moved it and grabbed his lower half to ram Hex back. Hex grabbed his arm in a lock and slams Brian's face hard on the table with the computers. Brian continued to struggle as Hex now had him pinned down by his arm.

Letty saw the car behind her and moved to the side of the motorcade. The car behind her followed as a guy stuck his body out through the sunroof with a weapon in hand. Letty caught this from her rearview mirror, she shifted gears and speeded up to get away. Brian watched as her car passed through on the cameras.

The truck that was in front of the bus had moved in front to block her exit.

"Shit." Letty cursed to herself.

Brian looked up at the computer to see the car coming closer to shoot at Letty. This made him get his fist under and hit a low blow on Hex who was in shock from the sudden feeling. Brian got up, he took Hex head and slammed him down face first on the button to activate the guns on the side.

The guns that were used earlier had quickly shot the car off the side of the road before they could shoot. Letty saw this from her rearview mirror in shock as she had switched gears to pull back. The other truck that blocked her had drove to the other side and quickly went off down the other road out of sight.

The bus continued down the road without them.

Tej picked up his talkie. "Somebody wasn't ready." Tej said referring to the truck, he saw the bus now way ahead of them. "What about Brian?"

Letty picked up hers. "Don't worry, I got him." She switched gears and slammed her foot on the gas as her car went ahead...

 _ **{ With Brian }**_

The bus started moving uncontrollably to the left and right as Brian and Hex managed to shoot the driver in their fight. It went up against the side of the mountains.

Brian elbowed Hex, he twisted his arm and clotheslined him down to the floor. The entire bus ran up on the side of the mountains, it soon flipped over on it's side. This sent Hex, Brian, and everything else falling and crashing to the side as the bus continued to slide fast down the road.

Both men looked back to see it was about to slide over the large cliff waiting for them at the end. They glanced at each other, Brian quickly made a run for the back but Hex got ahead and threw him back.

Hex jumped through and put up the grate door while locking it so Brian couldn't get out. Brian reached through trying to get him.

Hex teased him with a face. "Too slow."

Brian shook the gated door a couple of times, Hex waited before jumping off in quick roll. He got to his feet with a smirk and ran off into the trees. The bus continued to slide, Brian turned around and quickly made his way to the front. It slowly started to slow down as half of the front of the bus was practically off the cliff.

Brian stops at the front and looks through the opening as he saw how high the cliff was. The thing was basically death drop in or out of the bus, Brian quickly started to think to try and find a way out.

 _ **{ With Dom }**_

Deckard rammed into the side of Dom.

Ramsey gasped, Nicole had to lean away from the window. Dom kept trying to keep the car on the road as the two of them were having their own back and forth ramming match going on.

Deckard hit up against the car again.

"Ahh!" Ramsey screams.

The Charger was edging closer to being off the edge of the cliff. Both girls started to panic as they could feel the car almost going off the edge.

Roman's car came flying down from behind them out of nowhere..

"Yeah!" Roman yells. His car hits the ground with a shake as he rammed right into the back of Deckard's car which sent him jerking forward with a grunt.

Nicole looked back in shock. "Roman?"

"I'm back bitches!" Roman nods.

Roman continued to push Deckard's car forward as it was sent sideways in front of the Charger. His car was halfway off the road, Dom switched his gears and slammed his foot on the gas as his car speeded up. The Charger hit the end of Deckard's car and pushed it over the cliff.

Nicole watched as she saw Deckard's car continue to tumble down the hill. She looked back ahead releasing deep breaths as the fear started to fade away.

"Is he dead?" Ramsey questioned as there was still panic in her voice.

"I really wish I could say yeah." Nicole shook her head.

Dom and Roman drove side by side down the dirt path.

"I told ya'll my plan would work!" Roman says over to them.

"Never doubted you for a second Roman." Dom says.

Nicole smiled and leans forward in the seat. "We owe you one!"

 _ **{ With Brian..}**_

Brian looked up when he saw something that caught his eye. He didn't know how long the edge of the bus was going to stay like that as he could slowly feel it sliding off.

Wasting no time, Brian hit the button which made the door release and drop and hang open. He got down so he was holding on to the bar as he was now dangling over the cliff. The dead driver started to come loose, Brian quickly grabbed a hold of the door and moved just in time as the man body fell out and all the way down the cliff.

Brian grabbed a hold of the handles on the front of the bus and started trying to pull himself. His footing had slipped making him lose his grip as he swung with one hand, he looked down at the height. The rock's edge that was holding the bus up was slowly starting to crumble making the bus creak loudly

This made Brian shake off his shock and start to use the handles on the front of the bus as a ladder as he climbed up. More of the rocks gave way while the bus started slowly edging off the cliff.

Brian carefully got to the top as the rocks crumbled and the bus started to go down. He ran up the side as it continued falling.

Letty had spotted the edge of the bus falling over as she quickly speeded the car up. The bus continued falling over the edge as Brian didn't stop running, the bus went over as Brian yelled taking a large leap.

The car got closer, Letty quickly turned the wheel to drift the entire car to the side.

Brian came down and grabbed a hold of the bar of her car just in time as the bus went crashing down on the side of the cliff.

Letty brought the car to a swerving stop, Brian flew off with a roll on the ground. He laid on his back breathing heavily in pure relief that she had came just in time.

The door opened, Letty got out and closed it behind her as she looks down at him.

"You good?" Letty asks

Brian looked over at her. "Thank you." He breathes out.

Letty nods and helps him up, she got back inside the car as Brian went over and hopped inside the passenger side. The engine revved as the car took off back down the road leaving dust in it's tracks.

 _ **{ Meanwhile, with Deckard }**_

The car of Deckard was over the cliff in the dirt by some trees.

Deckard flipped open his car door and got out. He picked up his black bag and hooked it over his shoulder as he jumped down and made a run for the closets road he had mapped out. Deckard ran through the trees as he took his gun out the bag and started hooking it up as he went.

"Let's see you out run this." He mumbles.

 _ **{ Back with Dom }**_

Dom speeded up as his car was first to come off the hill.

As he did come out, more all back cars and trucks were coming down the road to meet him. Dom quickly hit a turn to keep them coming after him and lead them away.

He picked up his talkie. "Roman, get back to the others."

"What about all of you?" Roman questions.

"Don't worry, I got it." Dom says back to him, he speeded up leading them away.

Roman's car came off the hill and hit a turn back in the direction all the cars came from.

Nicole kept looking out the mirror at all the cars and trucks following behind them. Dom continued looking back as he was sure to keep more distance ahead of them.

More black cars and trucks came from the other direction making both girls gasp with wide eyes. Dom saw this and hit a big turn onto the large cliff path. He turned the car around as all the trucks and cars surrounded them and boxed them in from each side. The charger came to a stop as it was now facing ahead.

All the guys in the cars had got out with their guns and aims them ahead at the car. Ramsey looked at this in fear as she saw they were completely surrounded with no way out.

Nicole kept look ahead in shock as she even didn't see a way out, her eyes went to the mirror to see the cliff behind them. Her brows furrowed together as she looked back ahead with a headshake to get rid of the crazy idea.

Ramsey looked next to her to see Nicole just shaking her head as she assumed that she saw it was no way out either. They all turned their attention ahead when the black Suburban in the middle opened it's door. The man that was in charge, Jakande Moses had stepped out as the dust started to clear up.

He was a dark skinned man that had gray facial hair with a bald head. The man wore an all black outfit with a pair of shades. Dom looked ahead at Jakande with a glare while he kept his hand firm on the wheel, Ramsey and Nicole looked at him with a small glare of their own.

"I swear. Being surrounded and having the men in black wearing black Jason masks point all types of guns at me was not on my bucket list before college." Nicole says nervously.

"I have to say, I am impressed!" Jakande calls out to Dom in an amused tone. "I would very much like to know the name of the man who is causing me so much trouble."

 _ **{ Meanwhile with Mr. Nobody }**_

Sheppard had looked at the screen of the computers in nothing disbelief.

"There's no way out of there." Sheppard shakes his head as he leans up. "What is he doing? He's frozen like a damn deer in headlights."

"Toretto ain't no deer." Mr. Nobody says as he watched the screen with with confidence. "Come on, Dominic."

 _ **{ Back with Dom }**_

Dom tightened his grip on the wheel as he glanced back out the mirror to see the cliff behind them.

"Give us the girl!" Jakande says. "And I'll let you live and the other girl live."

Ramsey kept her look on Jakande. "What are you going to do?"

"I say we give you to Dark Vader over there." Nicole says. Ramsey snapped her wide eyes at her making Nicole do a double take. "I was joking hello kitty, geez."

Dom smirks as he slowly looks back ahead. "You two might wanna put on your helmets for this one."

"Huh?" Nicole looks over at him.

"Helm..." Ramsey trails off as she looks around, her hand touched something under their seat. She pulled out two gray helmets and started to put hers on.

Dom smirk dropped into a serious look as he grabs a firm hold of his gear shift.

Nicole took her helmet and quickly put it on, she made a face when something didn't add up. "Dad...why do you already have helmets in here?" When the answer came to mind, she shook her head looking back and forth between the men and the cliff behind them. _"He wouldn't..."_

"Target the driver!" Jakande shouts.

Dom quickly switched shifts and started drifting the car in a circle to make dust as this clouded up their chance at a clear shot.

"You're insane!" Ramsey shouts at him.

Dom did it a couple times before bringing the car to a stop ahead. Instead of facing the men he had the car facing the direction of the high cliff that was just in the back of them.

Nicole eyes widened. "He would..."

Ramsey saw the way they were pointed. "Your pointing the wrong way."

Dom continues looking at the wide view ahead. "Am I now?" He questions plainly.

Deckard had finally made it, as in one movement he set the stand up for his gun. He got down to look through the magnifier to get a clear shot as he had it pointed down below but the dust was in the way.

"Fire on my mark." Jakande calls out.

Deckard stopped aiming when he got a good look at was going on, he looked ahead. "Interesting..."

"Three!" Jakande counted down.

Nicole continued to shake her head as she looked ahead. "You only live once Ramsey."

"Your both insane!" Ramsey yells.

"Two!" He continued to countdown.

Dom smirked back at the men, he looks ahead. "...Hold on." Was all he said.

"One!"

Dom slammed his foot on the gas as the Charger went full steam ahead.

"Fire!" Jakande shouts.

His men started firing, Dom continued ahead as the car went flying off the cliff much to Deckard and Jakande's surprise.

Nicole and Ramsey both let out screams as the car flew out in the air. It came crashing down on the cliff as both girls had to hold on for dear life. Dom lets out grunts as he held on to the top of it, the Charger continued to tumble all the way down as pieces of it started to fly off along with the doors.

Jakande walked over to edge of the cliff and looked down as the car had disappeared down on the ground. Deckard scoffs and flips up his gun as he took off.

The car was down on the ground not far from the side of the road. Some of the wheels were still going, while Tej and Letty's cars had pulled to the side as they had saw every thing from far off.

Dom pulled himself out with a struggled grunt.

Brian, and Tej quickly got out and went over followed by Letty.

"Looks like our demon love child worked." Tej says

Brian helped Dom up to his feet. "That's one way down a mountain."

Letty nodded. "Can say that again, wait. Where is Nicole?"

They all looked back when they heard a loud bang from the other side of the car. Nicole kicked open a piece of the car that was blocking her way. She pulled herself up, Nicole took the helmet off while shaking her hair out and flipping it back.

"You know." Nicole threw the helmet down as she limped over to them. "I get I did a lot of things as a child. Played with tools at five years old, gambled, ran away to London with a crazy man..." Letty was trying to fight her amused smirk, she looked to Dom who was still smirking. "stole cars, et-freaking-cetera. But I don't think I have done one thing man that deserves you driving your daughter off a cliff!" She says as her chest heaved in and out. "Need I remind you that I am your ONLY child and daughter! You know I am starting to understand Roman's pain because that, that was not in any plan we went over." Tej and Brian tried not to be caught smiling as they were finding her reaction funny. "I get we aren't normal people here but please, don't drive me off a cliff. Just ground me like normal parents!" Dom laughs resting a hand on his car.

"Now that you got that out your system." Letty nods with a smirk. "How was it?"

"It was actually pretty fun." Nicole nods as she dusted herself off. "Besides being thrown off the cliff and almost rammed off the hood of my father's death car." She sighs looking over at her mother. "Please tell me your driving us back?"

Letty chuckled wrapping her in a hug from the side. "Trust me, I'm no better."

"I figured that." Nicole sighs.

Brian smiles, it dropped when he realized something. "Where's Ramsey?"

"Who?" Nicole questioned, she snaps her fingers when it came to her. "Oh! Hello Kitty is in their unconscious." She says plainly. All of them had looked down at the car before over at Nicole who did a double take. "Why are you gu-oh fine I'll get her." Nicole threw her hands up as she walked away. "Already risked my life for the woman, why not drag her body out the car."

"We'll give you a hand." Brian says with a chuckle as him and Tej followed her.

Letty rested her hands in her back pocket, Dom massaged his shoulder as walked over to stand next to her.

"I hope you saw that today." Letty says as she nods over to Nicole.

Dom continued looking ahead. "Saw what?"

Letty smiled over at him. "She's always gonna need you Dom, no matter what age she is." Dom stopped messing with his shoulder as his expression softened. He looked over at Letty who smirks and looks back ahead.

Nicole walked back over when she saw Tej and Brian now had Ramsey after they pulled her out.

"Come on and put her in the back." Letty motions them with a hand as she walked off to her car.

Tej helped Brian as they carefully took Ramsey off the dirt path and over to Letty's car.

Nicole looked at Dom. "She may be loud but she wasn't lying when she said we are insane."

Dom rumbled out a small chuckle as he put his arm around her. "Yeah we are, now be an insane helpful daughter and help your dad to the car."

Nicole held his arm that was over her shoulders and put the other around her father's torso.

"You getting to the stage in age already huh?" Nicole asks with a giggle, Dom just smiles at this.

They walked off carefully from the dirt path and made their way to the cars...

* * *

 **That was chapter 47! The team finally has Ramsey, well an unconscious Ramsey but they still have her. Nicole finally saw Deckard again, they didn't talk but a look says a thousand words. At least Nicole finally sees what is like to drive with her dad and should have took Letty's advice lol. Anyway, I hope people liked this chapter and Ramsey and Nicole meeting. But leave a review and I will see you all soon as the drama is just beginning!**

 **Chapter 48- A Trip To Abu Dhabi**


	49. A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 1

_A/N- Hey everyone! I am very sorry for taking so long to update, I have been really sick for the past couple of weeks and just now starting to feel better. Trust me I have not forget about this story and I am glad some of my reviewers haven't either so thank you for still reviewing during the time I was gone. I'm glad people liked the last update, I am excited to do the Fast 8 movie after the 7th because a lot will change, including Nicole. Not to mention I am bringing a new character in as well and I gave a hint in earlier chapters about who it is but we just know it deals with Deckard Shaw and his family. Also you will finally see Nicole's new love interest and I don't think anybody has an idea of who it is yet, but you might, I don't know. There will be of course three or two chapters before the start of the movie but onto the update!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 48- A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 1~_

The team went to an undisclosed location in the mountains away from the roads. It was a small open area close to the water as they were all gathered under the opened roofed shed near that had a small port leading down.

Nicole had pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she now had her gloves off and on the inside of her pockets.

Brian walked over to her. "Alright, let me get a look at yah." Nicole nodded, she turns around and sits down across from him. "How many fingers I got?" He held up three.

"Three." Nicole answers.

"Your head still throbbing?" He asked, Nicole shook her head. "Don't feel like your about to throw up right?""

"Nope." Nicole shook her head.

"Okay, follow my finger." Brian held up one finger and started moving it from side to side and up and down. Nicole followed it with no problem to his relief. "Good." He puts his hands down. "Give me the background."

Nicole gave a playful eye roll. "Nicole Toretto Ortiz, eighteen years old. Cuban, american, born in Los Angeles California at Good Samaritan, six pounds, eight ounces. At exactly eleven o'clock at night with a newbie doctor who really shouldn't have graduated but still got me out and, a partridge in a pear tree." She smirks.

"Yeah, your good." Brian chuckles and gives a light slap to her shoulder making her chuckle, he stood up. "She's good Dom!"

Brian helped Nicole up as they walked over, he went over to Dom as Nicole continued walking back into the open shed. Roman and Tej were sitting on the steps that led down as both guys were staring at Ramsey who they had sitting up on a bench against the wall.

Letty had hair out it's ponytail and pulled over her shoulder. She was leaned against the entrance by the steps with her hands in her pocket.

"I think I still got a branch down my pants." Nicole made a face as she rubs her backside.

"What's better, a branch in your pants or getting drove off a cliff?" Roman jokes.

"I don't know Roman." Nicole shook her head. "But I'll ask you the next time me and Tej blow your car back off a cliff."

Letty put her head down with a snicker as Tej just laughs.

Roman's joking smile dropped. "That wasn't funny."

"If you would have dropped out like everybody else you wouldn't be so emotionally scarred." Tej says teasingly, it was Nicole's turn to laugh.

"Both of you are evil." Roman points. "I'm getting both of ya'll back for that, because that just wasn't right."

"I'll tell you what isn't right." Letty says. "The fact you two haven't stopped staring since we brought Hello Kitty back over there."

Nicole folded her arms and looks down at them with a smirk. "Terrible, just terrible. You both should be ashamed of yourselves."

"W-Well I mean-I was just, you know." Tej fumbles with his words.

"I wasn't so much as to say staring, I was more like observing." Roman starts talking his way out of it. "I'm an observer. I observe."

Nicole nods. "Hey Mr. Observer?"

"And I, yeah?" Roman looks up.

"You still got drool right there." Nicole wipes at the corner of her mouth to show him. Letty smiled and shook her head, Tej starts to laugh when Roman tried wiping his face. "Tej you do to."

"Oh no see, that may have been something from earlier." Tej starts using his jacket sleeve to wipe his mouth.

Letty chuckles and low fives her daughter as they continued to watch them amused.

"Nicole." Dom calls her over.

"I didn't do it." Nicole says as she walked away from Letty and over to him and Brian.

Brian excused himself, Dom put back on his leather jacket as he was now cleaned up from the fall.

"You alright?" Nicole asks.

"I was just about to ask you that." Dom fixed the collar on his jacket. "I know you saw him when we were out there."

Nicole tensed up at the mention of Deckard, her gaze went down to the floor before out to the water. "Yeah, yeah I seen him." She nods her head. "The guy tried to kill me so how could I not see him."

Letty heard a bit of this and turns her head to look over her shoulder at them.

"I mean I knew he would try to in a way but I-" Nicole played with her nails, she shook her head. "I just didn't think he would actually try to do that to me. Thank you though." Dom gave her a confused look, Nicole looks up with a smile. "You got me off the top of the car. I didn't even know how to get off of it." Her smile had dropped. "The whole plan was going good and would have went better if I just-I mean I should have known he'd pop up..."

Dom put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey." Nicole stopped to look up at him. "You did good, you got Ramsey for me."

"Technically Brian got Ramsey." Nicole smirks.

"Yeah, but you made sure we kept her and I made sure I kept both of you." Dom says, he smirked at her. "I don't know who's craziness you got the most of in you kid."

"I think it's a mixture of both of you." Nicole nodded, Dom lets out a slight chuckle as he lowered his hands from her shoulders. "But you have to admit though dad." She smirks. "Teaming with your daughter was fun, wasn't it?"

"Your right, props are given." Dom agrees. "I guess I have to thank Nobody to huh?"

"No, no." Nicole shakes her head. "His ego and head is big enough."

Dom just shakes his head at her with a slight laugh.

"You did good Nicole." Dom gives her a side hug.

Nicole giggles. "Told you I would."

Letty smiled a bit as she watched them, her smile turned back down into a frown as she looked down in deep thought.

The birds chirping around the big lake area could be heard clearly as it was completely quiet. Tej and Roman were talking amongst themselves until Ramsey started to startle in her sleep. This caught Nicole's attention as she had walked over to stand behind Tej and Roman.

Ramsey let's out small grunts as she was starting to move her head.

Letty looked over at Dom and Brian. "Hello Kitty is awake."

"I knew that name would stick." Nicole nods her head. "She just has that Hello Kitty look."

Brian walks over to check on her.

Roman whispered over to Tej. "She don't look like a hacker to me."

Tej gave him a look from the side. "Oh, yeah? And what do hackers look like?"

"They don't supposed to look like that." Roman motions his eyes back at Ramsey. Tej had looked back at her along with Letty and Nicole. "I'm just saying, like. You know how they normally wear them little weird glasses that's all crooked, and pimples all over their face from drinking soda?"

Nicole folds her arms across her chest. "You are such a stereotype."

Tej agrees as he rolls his eyes. "Thank you, at least somebody said it."

Roman looked back at Ramsey who was now waking up more. "I mean, trust me." His eyes scanned her figure. "With a body like that, you ain't gonna park it behind a computer."

Tej didn't agree with that as he looked back at Ramesy out the corner of his eyes. Letty and Nicole just simply shook their heads at the two of them as they saw where all that was going to head.

Brian stooped down over by Ramsey who eyes were now open. "How are you feeling?" He asks, Ramsey still felt a bit to groggy to answer but she did nod. "Did you hit your head?" Ramsey shook her head. "Feeling nauseous? Ears ringing?" Ramsey just shook her head again. "No?"

"No." Ramsey answers, she looks down to see something missing and moved her foot. "Where's my shoe?"

Brian looked at it before back at her. "Oh it flew off when you crashed. If you start experiencing any of those things, let me know or somebody else know, okay?" Ramsey nodded her head, Brian stood up and walked off.

Ramsey adjust herself with a sigh. "I don't know whether to thank you for rescuing me." She propped herself up more. "Or kick your ass for throwing me off a cliff."

Letty smirks back at Dom, Nicole giggled at Ramsey reaction.

Dom turns around. "Thank us or kick our ass, huh?" He looked Ramsey in the eye. "How about you tell us where that device is?"

Ramsey gave them all a look. "I mailed it to a friend, in Abu Dhabi."

"That was pretty easy." Brian walked over to stand on the outside of the shed. "That other team would have tortured you for that information."

"I didn't trust them." Ramsey says, she looks at Dom. "I trust you."

Nicole brows furrowed. "Seriously?"

Letty gave her a stern gaze. "Now, why would you trust us? You barely know us."

"I know enough." Ramsey sat up, she looked at Brian. "Ex-cop. Military, something like that." Nicole and Letty looked over at him. "The way you took out them guys shows training." She looked back to Tej. "Tech guy, offended by the hacker remark, naturally." Tej gave a nod in approval, Ramsey looks to Dom. "Alpha." She looked to Letty. "Mrs. Alpha." Letty scoffs out a chuckle, Ramsey looked at Nicole. "The daughter of the Alpha's." Nicole just smirks, Ramsey lazily looked over at Roman. "Joker."

"Wrong." Roman says sternly, Ramsey sighs giving him an eye roll. He stood up getting everybody's attention. "Double alpha." Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose with a headshake. "Man candy, you know what I'm saying?"

Tej looks up with a laugh. "Man, sit your candy ass down."

Nicole giggled as she lowered her hands to rest in her pocket.

Roman looked around at the team with a frown as he sat back down. "The disrespect is real around here.

"Life is binary." Ramsey says, Dom continued to stare at her as it was something about Ramsey that he saw from a mile away. "Zeroes and ones. Only two things keep a group like this together, fear or loyalty. And I don't see a drop of fear among you guys."

Nicole claps. "Somebody give her a gold star."

Tej smirks. "Very impressive." He says referring to Ramsey's knowledge. "Just one thing." He motions up between Letty and Dom. "They're not married."

Letty looked down at him for saying this as for some weird reason she wanted to correct him, but why? The best to her knowledge was that Dom was her boyfriend and they just had Nicole together. Nobody ever mentioned them being married, Nicole didn't, neither did Mia and Dom never said anything either.

Dom just kept quiet on Tej last comment about him and Letty not being married. The only person that knew the truth was himself, Nicole was even still in the dark about it.

Roman was still upset about not being named an alpha. "She's so off, it's crazy." Tej looked over at him. "You just gonna roll with it? You're telling me there can't be a double alpha in one group?"

"No Roman." Nicole sighs. "Not possible."

"I say we vote, like this is crazy." Roman shakes his head.

Ramsey looked back at all of them. "You work for US government?"

Nicole laughs, Letty along with the rest of the guys shared a chuckle at that comment.

Dom looks over at Brian as they shared an amused look. "We got similar interests."

"Gonna have to do your research more hun." Nicole says. "Government and us are not really the closest of people."

"Unless they hunting us down." Tej shrugged.

"Pretty much." Nicole nodded.

Ramsey gave her a look. "What would the U.S government want with an eighteen year old girl?"

Roman laughs. "Ah-ha. Oh she don't know that part?"

"Well Nicole's real record as a Shaw no longer exist so she might not know about that." Tej says.

Letty smirked. "Question is why wouldn't they."

"What did you do, steal something from a store?" Ramsey raised a brow.

Nicole raised a brow back at her. "No, I think it's for snapping the hacker we almost died for neck?"

"Killing me before you get the device is not smart." Ramsey retorts.

Nicole shrugs. "I'll still sleep."

Roman waves it off. "You don't got nothing to worry about." He pats Nicole's leg. "Our Nicole is a little old teddy bear." He laughs and looks up to see Nicole staring down at him with a glare. His laugh trails off as his smile dropped, he pointed up at her and looked back to Ramsey. "When she's not making that face or throwing knives like a ninja."

"Knife thrower?" Ramsey looked at her shocked.

Nicole looked back at her. "Yeah, kind of my little fun trait. But you know you should be a little nicer to the person that made sure you didn't slip off the hood of a death car."

"I would if I didn't get driven off the cliff after that, which you were no help with by the way." Ramsey retorts.

"Oh I'm sorry." Nicole puts a hand over her chest. "I didn't know either. But I'll give you the 'Driving off a Cliff for Dummies' the next time we do." Nicole walked off with a grumble. "Prissy little...English accent having...I'll be in the car." She waved a hand back. "And she is not driving with me!"

Brian nods with a smile. "I think she likes you Ramsey."

Ramsey scoffs looking back at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Dom starts down the steps. "Tej, call it in." He starts to walk in the direction Nicole left in. "We're going to the Middle East!"

Letty leaned up and followed him, she shook her head at Ramsey with a chuckle before walking away with Dom. Brian had helped Ramsey up along with Tej and Roman.

The plane that dropped them off earlier had came back to the pick up spot as they were in the air to the Middle East. Tej and Brian already had it hooked up with clothes and cars waiting for them there since they didn't have any.

Nicole sat up on the hood of her mother's car as she was laid back against the windshield with her legs propped up. She twirled her cross chain around her neck as she kept her gaze on the ceiling of the plane. In one day they were going around the world and just for one device to find one guy who was now hunting them.

Her mind went back to Deckard earlier, the look he gave her was one that she had never seen on him before. He looked at her with betrayal but for some reason she saw hurt behind his eyes as well. Nicole felt that maybe if she talked to him then maybe he would stop and understand how this happened but first they needed God's Eye to find him.

Ramsey looked around, she spotted the person she was looking for and made her way over to Nicole.

Hearing footsteps made Nicole eyes drift over as she saw it was a barefoot Ramsey walking over to her. She saw her socks and scoffs with a slight laugh as she looks back ahead.

"Green and black are not your color Hello Kitty." Nicole says.

Ramsey lets out a annoyed sigh. "When are you gonna stop calling me that?"

"When it gets old." Nicole shrugs as she lets her chain fall back on her chest. "You need something? If you need to throw up then go back near Roman."

"That isn't why I'm here." Ramsey says.

Nicole motions a hand. "Indulge me then, why are you here?"

"I'm here to-" Ramsey struggles to get her words out. "I'm here to apologize for earlier."

Nicole sits up with a grunt. "This should be good." She looks at her. "Well?"

"I just did it." Ramsey shrugs.

Nicole raised a brow. "Your new to this apology thing aren't you?"

Ramsey walked over with an eye roll. "Today wasn't exactly a good day for me and I wasn't exactly nice to all of you. I don't really hang around a lot of people anyway, barely have friends. If they are then they are just short term."

"That's why you don't have any, thoughts like that." Nicole points out. "I don't have friends Ramsey. Your either family or your not with me, no in between. But I could already tell you have neither."

"And how do you know that?" Ramsey asks her in a tone.

"Because they aren't the ones who rescued your butt today." Nicole says, she shrugs. "If you do have any they really suck at being friends or whatever you call them." Ramsey looks down when she said this. "But I can tell your not use to people like us so I'm willing to let the attitude slide. But watch it next time." Nicole warns.

Ramsey gave a nod. "So we're on the same page then."

Nicole slid off the car with a nod, she gave a pat to Ramsey shoulder. "Yup. Goodnight." She starts walking off.

Ramsey hesitated for a second. "Nicole I have a question for you." Nicole stops and turns her upper body to look back at her. "Out there with the motorcade. You had two cable hooks but couldn't reach the one you had for me." Nicole raised a brow. "But you took the one you had securing yourself for me. Why did you do that? You could have died out there with a crazy move like that."

Nicole gave a slight shrug. "I guess because my only mindset was making sure we get you, that was what we were sent to do." Ramsey gave a disappointed look but nodded. "Then there is the fact I didn't see a person kidnapped, I saw a potential family member that needed my help." Ramsey slowly looks back up. "I know how it feels to be kidnapped and scared and feel like nobody is coming for you. But just know with this group here, it's never the case. Ease up a little and you may see that." She smiled a bit before walking off.

Ramsey scoffs. "Family member?"

"I said potential." Nicole points back as she continues walking. "Gotta talk to the Alpha about being permanent." She turns around as she walks backwards. "It's not like you got anything to loose or anywhere to go. Your stuck with us for a while anyway."

Ramsey watched her go with a head shake as she rolled her eyes and looked to the floor. The words of Nicole had stuck in her head, the girl may have been young but she made sense. No people she have met was like the group she was with right now, all of them were different and they weren't friends they were family. The scary part was she didn't want to know anything about that since when it came to getting close to people all she did was run. What Ramsey had gathered about Nicole, she saw the young girl did a lot of that herself...

Letty walked over to a spot she found to lay down, her jacket was folded on some parachutes. She sat down and lays back against the wall as she props her leg up with a sigh. Her eyes went over to some of the crates on the plane as they had certain letters written on them. Letty brows furrowed when she saw this as her mind had slowly drifted off but remained on the letters. They went in alphabetical order as this made her mind start to slowly remember something as visions came and not just voices.

 _Flashback..._

 _Letty had walked into the Toretto shop with a shopping bag in hand. It was filled with more books since they wanted to teach Nicole the alphabet more but it was hard since neither one had the time. They were either working or out street racing and she didn't want to seem like bad parent so they had to do something. Letty was already a little stressed as she was figuring out firsthand that raising a kid wasn't easy. She was barely getting any sleep but was gonna try her best and do it anyway since she didn't want to bother Dom about it._

 _"Hey, Letty." Mia smiles from behind the counter._

 _"Hey Mia, you see Nicole?" Letty asks with a sigh._

 _"Yeah, she's in the back." Mia gave her a worried look. "You okay? You look ready to drop, I thought I told you get some sleep."_

 _"I will, I will." Letty waves it off as she walked to the back. She opened the back door and went inside to the shop but stopped when she saw Dom talking to Nicole. Letty moves up a bit to see what he was doing and slowly smiled._

 _Dom had a three year old Nicole sitting on his lap on the couch._

 _Nicole's long hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail as she wore a dress. Letty looked down at her watch as she didn't even know Dom had went and picked her up. It was going to be her next stop after she dropped the things off at the shop first._

 _"Alright, you ready to start again?" Dom asks, he had one around her as he held the ABC book up._

 _"Yeah." Nicole leans back with a smile. "I got it this time."_

 _"You got it this time?" Dom smiled down at her, she giggled playing with her hands making him chuckle. "Alright, let's start from the beginning. Then you can surprise your mother when she comes back."_

 _"My mommy Letty." Nicole puts her hand on the book, Letty gave a heartwarming grin hearing her say that. "Mommy name begins with an L." She looks up at Dom._

 _"That's right." Dom tickled her side, Nicole giggled. "Now what about A, what does that stand for?"_

 _Nicole pointed to the picture in the book. "Apple."_

 _"And B?"_

 _"Book." Nicole continues._

 _He turns the page. "C?"_

 _"Charger?" Nicole looks up._

 _Dom laughs, Letty used her hand to hide her chuckle._

 _"You got it, now how about D?"_

 _"D is for daddy." Nicole puts her small hand on his face._

 _Dom nods. "And E stands for?"_

 _"Easy." Nicole looks back at the book, she looks back at Dom. "F is next, F is for family._

 _"That's my girl." Dom hugs her. "Practice makes perfect just like I told you."_

 _"Did I do it?" Nicole laughs._

 _"You did it." Letty makes herself known as she walked over to them and had a seat._

 _Nicole eyes lit up. "Mommy did you hear me? Daddy was going over the alphabet since I was behind. He said the next letters you have to do."_

 _Letty rubbed the side of Nicole head, she smiles at Dom. "I'm okay with that."_

 _Dom let's her down. "Why don't you go show aunt Mia?"_

 _"Okay!" Nicole takes the book and runs out._

 _Letty looks at him. "Beat me to it huh?"_

 _"I saw how tired you have been looking these past weeks. It didn't help with me not helping out since I been busy to." Dom admits, Letty nodded. "Were not doing that bad considering she's only three. I just wanted to give you a break."_

 _"Thank you Dom." Letty smiles._

 _"Now I'm gonna do you another favor." Dom stands up and takes the bag out her hand. "Get a nap in, I'll wake you when it's time to go."_

 _"Bu-" Letty starts to say._

 _Dom kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest Letty." He leans up and starts walking away._

 _Letty laid down on the couch as she watched him carefully move around the shop with a small smile. They were still new at being parents but somehow they continued to make it work. She closed her eyes and felt herself quickly drifting off into sleep._

 _"Mom-" Nicole voice starts to shout._

 _Dom shushed her quietly making Nicole put both hands over her mouth, he chuckled and pointed to a sleeping Letty._

 _Nicole looked over at her. "Is mommy sick?"_

 _"No she's just tired, that's all." Dom assures. "Your mom's been doing a lot. She got you some more books while she was out to."_

 _Nicole looked back at her, she walked over to a sound sleeping Letty as Dom watched in curiosity. She got on the couch with her mother and laid down with her, Nicole buried herself in Letty's chest. Out of instinct Letty put an arm around her and got comfortable._

 _Dom smiled watching them together..._

 _End flashback..._

Letty continued to stare off. "I remember that..." She mumbles to herself.

Nicole had walked up holding her jacket to show her tank top, she slows her steps when she saw her mother in a daze.

"Mom?" Nicole questions.

Letty snaps out of it with a quick sigh. "Yeah?"

Nicole raised a brow. "You good?"

Letty looked over at her as for a second she saw that four year old again but when she blinked she now saw her eighteen year old Nicole. It was a out of the blue memory but it came to her without thinking.

"Yeah." Letty smiled a bit. "I'm alright, was just thinking about something."

"Well that was obvious." Nicole walked over and kneeled down next to her spot.

"You doing alright?" Letty asks.

Nicole gave a nod. "So far I am. Just had to tell Gia and Raven to go on without me to New York."

Letty gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry."

Nicole waves it off. "They are better off without me anyway. I mean I know Gia doesn't say it but I know she still hates me for leaving years ago. It's crazy to think but I can just tell, then Tyler." She shook her head. "I let him go."

"Your dad told me about that." Letty says as she remembered the brief discussion her and Dom did have a while ago. "I liked that kid for you."

"I always had a crush on him and he is a real good friend. Gonna be an even better boyfriend someday but just not to me." Nicole shakes her head. "The two of us are going different ways. But he is still one of my bestfriends, I left him and Gia for years. Were older now, things are gonna change. I was a little selfish to think they wouldn't because I came back but can't blame me for trying." Nicole shrugs.

Letty gave a small smile. "Nobody can blame you for feeling that way, you just wanted your life back. I think they understand that." She says with a slight nod. "It takes a strong woman to know when to let certain people go and not just for themselves." Nicole quick smiled as it dropped back into a sad frown. "You and Tyler are a little to much a like though. But who knows, the next person you meet may be your exact opposite."

"My opposite?" Nicole scoffs looking back at her.

"Rule player, pretty boy, if your lucky he might have a thing for cars." Letty playfully rolls her eyes, Nicole giggled. "Your gonna be fine Nicky."

Nicole smiles. "I know. I am a Toretto Ortiz after all."

Letty chuckles and lays down as she starts getting comfortable. "Got room for one more up here and you do need some sleep."

Nicole rolls her eyes. "Yes mam." She got up and laid down next to Letty as they used their coats on the bags as pillows for their heads. Nicole held her chain with a sad look as she kept her head down. "Mom?"

"Hm?" Letty rest a hand under her head to look down at Nicole.

"Are you leaving again after all of this is over?" Nicole asks.

Letty thought about it. "No, I'm staying."

Nicole looked up. "Like with dad? Even if you don't have everything figured out yet."

"Yes even if then." Letty sighs. "Me and your dad is a different topic but one's thing for sure." She looks down at Nicole with a smile. "I'm still gonna be around whenever you need me." She brushed the dirt Nicole still had on her cheek from the mountains. "Alright?"

Nicole nodded, she moved and rested her head against Letty's chest with a sad look. "I really miss Han." Her eyes watered up when the thought of him surfaced.

Letty puts her arm around her and rest her chin on top of her head. "I miss him too." Her look saddened. "This will all be over soon. Then we can all go back home, I promise." Nicole closed her eyes.

The two of them ended up falling off to sleep after a while as Brian had made his way into the area. He looked up when he heard foot steps and saw Dom walking up with his jacket in hand.

"Knew I find them together." Dom lays his jacket over the two of them. He gives the two of them one last glance before going to the other side to Brian. Letty had opened her eyes when she had felt his jacket over the two of them and looked down to see Nicole out cold.

"Hey." Brian held onto the handles when he stood up. "Hey, Dom. It was pretty wild on that mountain, huh?"

Dom grabbed a hold of the handle to stay up. "No, it was too close. Especially with Nicole on top of my car like that but we got the job done."

Brian sighs not believing he was about say this. "You know what the crazy thing is..."

Dom chuckled with a nod. "You miss the bullets."

Brian joins in. "Yeah, that's messed up, huh?" He asks.

"Brian, I've seen you jump from trains, dive from planes." Dom says. "Hell, I saw your courage the day I met you."

"Right." Brian nods.

"Want to know the bravest thing I ever saw you do?" Dom asks, Brian gave him a look. "Be a good man to Mia and being a great father to my nephew, Jack. Doing what I never did by hurting your family and making it so you have to leave them for years and months." Letty fixed her arm around Nicole but slowly looked up when she heard this. "You knew when it was time to hang things up, I didn't and I paid big for it. Given a chance to do it over again, I would. But not for me, for them." He nods his head over to Nicole and Letty, Brian looks down. "Thought me leaving would help but it just fueled the fire. You know everyone's looking for the thrill, but what's real is family." Dom says. "Your family, hold on to that, Brian. Take it from the guy who lost his at one point, it's not a good feeling but now that I have them back. I have to hold on to them tight, even if it's from a distance. I'm gonna hold on to both of them, no matter what."

Letty gave Dom a sad look, she looked back down at their daughter as a small smile formed while she looked back up at him.

Dom kept his gaze out at dark skies with a serious look. There was nobody that was gonna take Nicole or Letty from him after what he went through to get them back. Deckard was coming for them but Dom was also coming for him, he wanted his family to live in peace and Nicole to move and it wasn't gonna start until they get God's Eye...

* * *

 **That was chapter 48! Chapter 49 will be out later this week, I haven't updated in a while so this will be a two part update. Ramsey and Nicole seem to understand each other so far, bit rocky but I think the will get a long. Letty is slowly start to remember and Dom is slowly letting go. And our team is on their way to the middle east where the action picks right back up. Don't forget to leave a review and see you all really soon!**

 **Chapter 49- A Trip To Abu Dhabi Part 2**


	50. A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 2

_A/N- Hey everyone! I told you I would be back soon, I want to thank the people that left reviews for the last chapter. I also want to clear up a little something here, even though I am a supporter of LGBT, Nicole is not a lesbian so no her love interest isn't a girl. Yes the new person coming in the story is a woman but she is linked with something to the Shaw family and really have nothing to do with Nicole but does play a big part in the next movie. I just had to clear that up for some people which I could kind of see how people may have thought that was what I was setting up for but no. Anyway let's move on to part two!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 49- A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 2~_

Nicole rode in the front seat of the black 2014 dodge viper SRT that Letty was driving. It was a long plane ride but they all had finally made it to the Middle East.

All five cars drove down the long road towards Abu Dhabi where they would be meeting up with a friend of Ramsey's who she gave the device to. They came around the bin in a in sync line as they continued down the road.

Nicole kept her look out the window as she saw a quick glimpse of guys walking with camels.

"You know for this to be the dessert, I would love to ride out here every morning. Can you picture what the sunrise would be like over here?" Nicole looks over.

Letty looked over at her with a smirk as she had her black shades on. "You won't really get to enjoy much if you don't put on these baby girl." She pulled the other pair out and handed them to her.

Nicole groans. "It takes away from the outfit. Not only that, why am I the only one wearing a one piece?"

Letty chuckles. "Your uncles Brian and Tej put this together. Have to take it up with them and your dad of course." She wore a simple pink and black two piece under a black and purple flowered designed cover dress.

"Yeah I bet." Nicole puts on her shades. "This has Dominic Toretto written all over it." She motions to her outfit.

Nicole had on a one piece bathing suit made into halter to tie around her neck with the back out. It had cuts on the side as she wore a silk black short dress over top of it. The dress had a deep cut with open cut long sleeves as it came to a flow just before her knees. She had on a pair of black wedges as all her hair was pulled up into a large curly and messy bun with a couple strands left out.

Letty simply shook her head at her. "It isn't that bad, I would wear it."

Nicole looks over. "Really?"

"Not a chance." Letty smirks, Nicole pouts and sits back. This made Letty pat the bun on top of Nicole's head. "Just trying to make you feel better."

"It worked until you went there." Nicole playfully slaps her mother's hand away.

Letty saw all the tall buildings. "Were here."

Nicole turned her attention back ahead and was amazed at the view coming ahead. When they got more closer and in the city they could see all of the sky scrappers and other nice cars that were driving around.

"Okay, can we live here?" Nicole scoffs.

Letty smiles at her with a headshake, just like her when Nicole saw beautiful scenery's her mind would drift off. Nicole was lit with excitement as they scanned around while they drove through Abu Dhabi. If it was one thing she picked up from both parent's was her love for traveling and the different views of the world.

"And I thought they were over exaggerating about this place on Sex and the City two." Nicole shook her head.

Letty brows furrowed. "When did you start watching that?" You couldn't tell from the shades as Nicole made an 'oops' face. "Better yet, how old where you when you watched that?"

"Uhh..." Nicole trails off, she saw something ahead and pointed. "Oh look we are pulling up ahead. This must be the hotel, see it."

Letty points. "This ain't over kid."

The five cars and the sound of their engines had caught people's attention as they had came in. Brian's blue mclaren mp4-12 pulled in first followed by Letty's viper, Tej was next in his 458 italia yellow ferrari. Roman's veyron white bugatti had came as Dom's red 2015 hellcat charger had pulled up next to it.

People watched as the doors to the cars had opened, they all stepped out their cars. Ramsey had gotten out the car with Dom as she would be riding with him or Brian until this entire thing was over. Everybody had on a fresh change of clothes with their shades on as they made their way over to the beach.

They got their own spot by the beach. Nicole and Letty had got undressed to show their suits as they went off to try the water in Abu Dhabi out for themselves. Letty asked Ramsey if she wanted to join in but she declined and just decided to go the nearest place where the guys could still keep an eye on her.

Dom hadn't said anything yet but he had noticed Ramsey wasn't sociable even though she wanted to be. It wasn't that hard to tell that Ramsey mostly ran from her problems instead of staying. He figured that she clearly just didn't have the right people around her to talk some sense into her or actually be the people she was looking for. Ramsey was still trying to find out where she belonged but Dom was going to see if she was gonna be willing to earn that right with them.

Nicole walked across the beach drying her wet hair that had fallen out it's bun and into a crinkled long pony tail.

Trying to get some water out her ear she had bumped into somebody who's mind was elsewhere as well.

Nicole stumbled back dropping her towel in the sand. "Crap, I am so sorry."

The burgundy haired woman wearing her shades had shook her head. "Don't even worry about it. I was to busy typing on my phone and ran into you myself." She had a thick british accent to her.

"I was trying to get water out my ear, still I should have been looking." Nicole apologies as she was a little thrown off by her accent. In a way she thought Ramsey's accent was strong but this woman had her beat by a couple of points.

"Same here." She picked up Nicole's towel and handed it to her as she took off her shades to get a good look at Nicole for a second. "There you are."

"Thanks." Nicole took it back with a smile, she noticed the woman's deep blue eyes and gave her a look as her brows furrowed.

A weird feeling came to her mind and in the pit of her stomach as she could have sworn she saw the woman before but just a younger version. The woman didn't look that old now but wherever Nicole seen her she was young and it was weird because she couldn't pinpoint where. Her dark burgundy hair and blue eyes had complimented her white skin tone perfectly and she looked almost like a model with her figure.

The woman tilted her head. "You alright there love?"

"U-Um yeah." Nicole snapped out of her thoughts with a couple of blinks. "You just really look familiar like I seen you before somewhere, have I?"

The woman gave Nicole a knowing look but it dropped back into a normal expression. "I doubt it." She shakes her head with a different smile then before. "I do a lot of international work and stay on a plane more then anywhere. So I doubt you have, maybe it was somebody that looked like me. Could have even been yourself, we favor a little."

"Yeah we do." Nicole nods warily. "But your right, I see a lot of people and with that hair color so it could have just been me. Sorry about that it's just usually I never forget a face."

"It happens." The woman nodded, she sighs. "Well if you will excuse me I have a flight to catch. Nice to meet...well somewhat meet you Nicole." She walked away.

Nicole eyes widened when she realized the woman said her name. This made her looked over her shoulder at the woman confused.

"When did I ever tell her my..." Nicole eyes went to slits as she turned her head back around. Instead of continuing to question it she just shook her head and waved it off and headed back to where the guys were.

The woman had stopped, she turned around and tilted her shades down a bit to watch Nicole before smirking and walking back off.

Brian and Dom stopped their conversation when Nicole came up the steps under the roofed spot.

Dom noticed the uneasy look on his daughter's face. "You good?"

"Mhm, I'm fine." Nicole waved it off. "I just really need to invest in a mini fan if we are gonna be out here."

"Had enough water huh?" Brian jokes.

"Whew, no but it is to hot." Nicole picks up the long black cloth and wraps it around her to make a skirt. "My mother can take the heat. I was born in the winter for a reason." She grabs a soda from the little bar and sat back in one of the chairs. "But why can't we come to places like this just for fun and not when somebody just wants to kill us?"

"Because 'we' are never that lucky." Tej answers from the other side.

Nicole smirks lowering her drink. "Thank you Tej."

"They couldn't find you a suit showing less then that here?" Dom questions.

Tej held his arms out in defense. "We tried. It was either that or they exposed key hole front."

Nicole chuckles, she raised a brow back at her father. "And compared to the rest of these women I am fully dressed. Besides you got nerve to talk dad, you got your shirt open exposing more chest then me."

"She's got you there." Brian smirks. "Can't really fight this argument Dom."

Dom lets out a throaty chuckle. "Alright, you win that one."

Nicole laughs as she shook her wet hair out it's pony tail and brought it to rest over her shoulders. She pulled her legs up in the chair, she picks up a pamphlet and looks over the brochure of Abu Dhabi.

Roman and Tej were both in the lay out chairs on the lower deck of the beach shed. Tej was just taking in the scene, instead of Roman doing the same he was still staring at the same person since they rescued her yesterday.

"It's hotter than I thought it would be." Roman stares off.

"Yeah, well, we are in the desert." Tej replies. "So it would be hot."

"Oh, no, l ain't talking about the weather." Roman dismissed that assumption. Both of them looked ahead at Ramsey who was finally coming out of the water. "My, my, my." He whispered.

"Mmm, mmm, mm." Tej shook his head. "Man."

Nicole brows knotted together as she looked over at them with an amused raised brow. When she looked in the same direction to see what had them so star struck she chuckled to herself with a headshake. Brian and Dom simply shook their heads. Letty had walked over as she had just the upper part of her two piece showing.

Ramsey had walked out from the water and over to the towel and swim cover she had in her spot ahead.

Tej continued to stare through his shades. "Now, that is a woman that's worth falling out a plane for."

"Get out of there man, I got dibs on that." Roman quickly says. "You've seen me looking at that."

"Did you just say 'dibs'?" Tej questions, Brian and Nicole watched them amused. "What are you, in the fourth grade?"

Dom gets up and heads walks across to pour himself something to drink.

"Man, can you just get out of there?" Roman asks again.

Letty raised a confused brow as she walked up the steps from behind them continuing to listen.

"I mean, it's a free market." Tej shrugs.

"What are you talking about?" Roman looks at him crazy as the two of them argue about Ramsey. "Get out of there."

"Rock, paper, scissors, for her." Tej says.

"Fine." Roman agreed.

Letty rested her arms on their chairs as they actually started doing rock paper scissors to see who get Ramsey. Nicole palms her face at the two of them as she lets out a slight laugh.

"Are you guys for real right now'?" Letty chuckled as she bent down. Tej and Roman start laughing, Brian smiled at this as Nicole shook at her head. "Look at you, you both look whupped already. You got stalker eyes."

Nicole chuckled. "They got more then that going."

"She know." Roman points with a chuckle. "She knows her favorite unlce should get her."

"Yeah and it's the one who didn't call dibs just now." Tej retorts. "Or forgot to send her birthday gift to her on the day of her actual birthday."

"That was UPS fault and you know it was Tej." Roman says.

A younger indian guy walked up the steps to hear this. "I tried to call dibs on Ramsey two years ago." The family looks turned confused as they looked at him for randomly approaching them. Dom simply just looks over his shoulder. "Her knee, my balls." He chuckled. "Trust me, you don't wanna do that."

Roman and Tej looked up at Letty who made a confused gesture. Nicole simply raised a brow at the guy Ramsey considered a friend.

He waves a hand when he saw Ramsey walking over. "Hey! Ramsey!"

"Hello, Safar." Ramsey jogs up the steps and gives him a small hug.

Dom watches this carefully with his glass in hand.

Safar looked back at the family before back to Ramsey. "I see you made some new friends."

Ramsey gave a shrugged off vibe. "Yeah, some short-term new friends."

"Ouch." Nicole puts her shades on. "So soon huh? I was just starting to like you Hello Kitty."

Ramsey rolled her eyes at her to look back at Safar. "Ignore her." Nicole snickered putting her shades back on. "But I need the speed drive I sent you, where is it?"

Safar looks at her happily. "Oh, good. You will be pleased to know I sold it."

Nicole raised a brow. "Come again?"

"You sold it?" Ramsey repeats shocked.

Letty looked to Dom. "You hear that?"

Dom turns around when the wording reached his ears.

"I asked you to take care of it." Ramsey says to him. "Why on earth would you sell it?"

"We're gonna need it back." Dom speaks up

Safar look dropped. "Impossible."

Ramsey sighs. "Safar, I stashed something inside it. It's important."

Safar saw their upset looks and motions his hand for them to calm down. "Okay, okay. Uh, good news, it is safe."

Ramsey raised a brow. "And the bad news?"

Safar looked at her nervously. "It is very safe."

"Show us how safe it is and where." Dom picks up his keys. "Let's go."

"Okay, okay." Safar agrees.

Everybody starts to get up and heads to leave out to their cars.

Safar watched Nicole in awe as they walked towards the parking lot where the cars were. He stopped her as she was passing him which made Nicole do a double take. "Hey, have you ever thought about modeling? Or just about staying here a little longer, with me of course." He went to pull a card out his pocket.

Nicole shakes her head. "Well that depends.." She raised a brow. "Have you thought about being ran over by somebody's dad for being a little to close?" Safar looked up to see Dom had stopped in mid opening of his car door to look back at him with a glare. He looked between them and slowly caught on to what Nicole was trying to say. His flirtatious smile dropped into a nervous look as he slid the card back into his jacket pocket. Nicole smiles and pats the side of his face. "Good choice."

Roman walked over and swatted Safar hands away. "Ah, uh. There is no dibs calling on this one." He led a giggling Nicole away from Safar. "Keep your distance."

"B-But you..." Safar was trying to say.

"Trying to call dibs on a woman, crazy." Tej followed shaking his head.

Ramsey walks past. "Come on Safar, your riding with me and Dom."

"You sure I won't be safer in a cab Ramsey?" Safar followed her nervously.

Dom got in his car and started his engine up with a roar making the young guy jump from opening the door. Nicole exchanged an amused look with Letty before jumping in the car with Brian this time.

All of them got inside their cars and pulled out to go a little ways down the beach to get a look at where God's Eye was now. They pulled up to a space as it was a little far from it but it was a good enough view and one of the skyscrapers there that you just couldn't miss.

"I sold it to a Jordanian Prince living up there." Safar says, his coat was thrown over his shoulder as him along with everyone else had their shades on. "Trust fund billionaire. He said he wanted to use it for his supercar."

Roman nods. "Now, see, this? This I like, billionaire, supercar..."

"Keep dreaming Roman." Nicole adjust her shades, Tej snickers as he low fived her.

"Haters, both of ya'll." Roman points double fingers at them.

Ramsey hands were on her hip. "What makes it so super?"

"242 miles per hour, top speed. And it's bulletproof." Safar explains as the team was impressed with hearing that.

"242..." Roman trails off, he looks back at them. "Am I the only one aroused right now?" Nicole bit back her laugh, Tej and Letty put their heads down with Ramsey. "It's, like, you know what I'm saying?" Roman laughs a bit, Safar and Brian just stared at him along with Dom. He caught all their looks and quickly stops laughing. "Whatever." Roman waved it off.

Dom looked at Safar through his shades. "Where does he keep it?"

Safar points to the building. "In his penthouse. Tower number one."

"Now, why in the hell would he keep his car in his penthouse?" Tej questions.

"Especially a car like that." Nicole folded her arms across her chest.

"He's a billionaire my friend. He can do whatever he wants." Safar shrugs.

"Spoiled and dumb sounds more like it." Nicole looks back at the builidng. "242 though."

"You see what I'm saying now." Roman says.

Safar speaks back up getting their attention. "Now, tomorrow happens to be the longest day of the year. The prince wants to celebrate it and host a party, tomorrow afternoon."

Brian nods. "So you can get us up there, right?"

Safar looks back. "Sure, sure." He observed their clothes. "But uh, not dressed like that."

This made them look down at their clothes before back at him confused.

"I look alright." Nicole shrugs.

Safar smiles with a slight laugh. "Yes you do." Nicole shook her head at him with a smirk.

Roman cleared his throat and steps clolser, Dom looks over at Safar along with Brian and Tej. Safar smile dropped as he coughed and looked around elsewhere.

Ramsey actually found this amusing. "I feel bad for when you actually do bring a guy home Nicole."

Letty chuckled folding her arms across her chest.

Nicole looks down shaking her head. "They are more worse then the National Guard." She looks up at them, Safar showed them as a smile as Roman quick smiled but it dropped back into a serious frown. Nicole lets out a muffled giggle as she even started to see the guys were doing it just for fun now. They were gonna be that way considering that was just their protective ways and strangely she was slowly starting to just go with it.

"Well let me get you guys checked in at the hotel on me. I just need your sizes in clothing so I can have you all ready for tomorrow." Safar says. "That's if you really want to go?"

Dom looked back at Letty who flashed him a small smirk, he nodded. "Were sure."

"Alright well Nicole if you wanna be first," Safar starts to say as Nicole raised a brow. Tej took out the papers in his pockets. "I can take your measurem-" Safar was cut off by Tej slapping a paper lightly on his chest. "Uhh..."

"Way ahead of you, it's already handled." Tej says.

Safar nods with disappointment. "Okay, okay, I should have saw that coming."

The girls chuckled at this as even the rest of the guys looked amused.

 ** _'Later that night'_**

Nicole laid out on the king size bed that was inside a huge hotel suite with a balcony. There was a couch on the other side that had her outfit for tomorrow laid out along with her weapons she needed. The balcony had a good view of the ocean along with the night sky of Abu Dhabi.

One side of the double door across from her opened up as it was connected to another room.

Dom walked through and closed it behind him.

Nicole sat up twirling one of her throwing knives in her hand. "I'm a woman now dad, your supposed to knock before entering. What if a guy was in here?"

Dom raised a brow. "You got that Safar guy in here?"

Nicole smirks. "Real funny." Dom chuckles as he walked over to her bedside and had a seat on the edge. "That would never happen and you know that. I do have to say the guy is slowly growing on me. Might be good to keep a friend like him down here, never know when I might come back down and need a favor."

"Let's hope it's actually for vacation." Dom jokes, Nicole giggled pushing her hair back. He looked his daughter over and saw what she was fiddling with. "Can I see?"

Nicole nodded. "Mhm." She handed it to him carefully. "Easy, I just sharpened it."

"I can tell." Dom looked the knife over. "Still can't believe your good at something like this. Then again you played with spark plugs one time." Nicole made a guilty face. "I guess I should have saw this coming."

"At least I was smart enough at that age not to attach them to anything." Nicole says innocently, Dom raised an amused brow. "But I do think that was the last time you let Uncle Leon watch me while you deal with a customer."

"The very last." Dom gives it back to her. "You think it would have been Jesse first to get his babysitting or watching you for a second privileges stripped." Nicole took the knife with a slight laugh and hooks it back in the small pocket attached to the band around her thigh. When he caught this he raised a brow at this. "You sleep with one on you?"

"All the time." Nicole shrugs, she points to the side of the bed. "One is there but can't really tell you where. I only have them like that because you can never be to sure. Especially with the people we got coming after us now, aside from Deckard."

"Didn't think you would still think of them after that cliff dive." Dom said impressed.

Nicole raises her brow with a smirk. "Guess you didn't give me enough credit then."

Dom smirks. "Guess I didn't. Don't cut yourself with being to prepared."

"Already made that mistake earlier, learned from it." Nicole waved it off, she crossed her legs indian style under the covers. "Hey Dad, I got a question."

Dom took his gaze from the night view coming from the balcony. "What's that?"

"Do you think I can actually make it out there on my own?" Nicole looks up at him as Dom gave her a look. "You know without you guys with me at all. You think I will be okay?"

Dom looks back ahead as he thought about it for a second, he smiles as he stands up. "How about you ask me that again when all of this is over and I will tell you then."

Nicole brows furrowed confused until she caught on and nodded. "Okay, I will and you will say yes."

"You believe so?" Dom raised a brow back at her amused.

Nicole smirks. "No, I know so. If I'm your kid then surviving out there should be in my blood, am I right."

"I think you may have answered your own question there." Dom chuckled, he bent over and kissed the top of her head. "Night Nicky."

Nicole smiles. "Goodnight dad."

Dom walked over to her balcony and closed the doors that were open and made sure they was locked shut. "By the way, you missed a spot. Somebody could have easily got in."

Nicole scoffs. "Who? Spider-Man?"

Dom chuckled as he walked off and went back into his own room closing the door behind him. Nicole reached over and hit the lights before laying down. She laid on her side as she looked at the balcony view that was still shown through the glass, her hand went up to hold her chain in her fist.

 ** _'The next day'_**

The team was gathered down in the lower lobby down by the steps. All the guys were dressed down in suits ready to go and it looked weird seeing Dom wear one as nobody was really use to it.

Ramsey was talking with Tej and Roman as she had on a long black dress with her makeup done and hair out in it's usual style.

Dom looked back when he heard Ramsey laugh a bit at Roman. He had took it upon himself earlier to go talk to her and managed to catch her before she could run off again like she was about to. Ramsey made it clear that she obviously wanted to stay in the team and work with them even after this. Dom agreed to it by telling her to do it and all she had to do was earn it by not runing anymore.

Brian caught this change of her attitude as well. "I guess somebody had a change of heart."

"Slowly but surely." Dom gave a shrug. "We'll see how she does first."

"Driving off the cliff with you wasn't enough huh?" Brian jokes.

"That was actually Nicole's test believe it or not." Dom smirks. "She passed, points taken off for screaming though."

Brian chuckles. "Can't really expect Nicole not to."

"She jumped off a burning plane." Dom looks at him with a raised brow. "Think about that one for a second."

"Yeah you have a point there." Brian wags a finger. "But still Dom, a cliff?" He raised brow.

The sound of heels could be heard coming to them. "You know I barley recognized you guys down here. I walked past you twice." Nicole says.

They all looked back and was a bit shocked as the last time any of them seen Nicole dressed up girly was for prom and graduation. Nicole wore a silk, long, white maxi dress coat with the sleeves cut off as the collar laid flat like a vest along with a fitted, white, sleeveless, silk romper underneath. The coat was buttoned in the middle so it could show off the romper and full outfit. She also had on white and gold bottomed heels to match along with a pair of gold earrings, choker, and bracelets bands.

Nicole had her makeup done as her hair was straightened out parted in the middle.

Roman shook his head. "Like prom day all over again."

"Just without the tears this time, please." Tej begged.

"You cried?" Ramsey looked over at him with a raised a brow.

"No." Roman scoffed.

"Yes." Tej nods.

"No." Roman says again.

"Yes." Brian walked over.

"Man it was a beautiful moment. And Mia was cooking something in the kitchen with onions earlier so I could have got some on my clothes." Roman starts his lie, Tej rolled his eyes as Brian shook his head.

Nicole chuckles at them, she shakes her head and stops over by her dad trying to fix her dress. "I really feel weird in this thing."

"Like getting dressed up by Mia all over again?" Dom asks, Nicole playfully glares up at him as he rumbled out a chuckle. He looked her over with a small smile as he couldn't get over how much she grown up in just a couple of years. Nicole actually looked like a grown woman standing in front of him at this point and it was a bit shocking to see her like this. "Look at you." Nicole smiled as she looked up from fixing herself. "Really not a little kid anymore."

"Glad we both see that." Nicole jokes, she handed something over to her dad. "Can you hold this for me. It didn't exactly match what I had to work with. And I don't want to loose it."

Dom took the cross chain out her hand. "Yeah, I'll keep it safe for you."

"Thanks." Nicole adjusted the dress. "Where is my mother so we can get this over with, this dress is killing me already. I do have to say that seeing you in a tux is really weird considering I saw you in jeans for practically all my life."

Dom chuckles. "Wasn't exactly my idea, but it's the only way to blend in."

"Leave it to you and we would all walk in there with jeans on." Nicole joked. Dom shook his head at her as he looked at Nicole, it was still hard to believe that the girl infront of him was his kid. She was a walking younger Letty but with his attitude and mindset and he could already see it just by the question she asked him last night. Nicole stopped fixing her dress when she caught her father looking at her and raised a brow with an amused smile. "What I do?"

"I remember your mother wearing a white dress similar to that." Dom says.

"Mom in a dress, seriously?" Nicole giggled. "I can't see it. But what I can see is you finally admitting that I'm not only not a kid anymore but I'm a woman now."

"Yes you are woman now." Dom nodded.

"See, that didn't hurt did it?" Nicole smiled.

"Burned a little." Dom shrugged.

Nicole laughs at him with a headshake. "It did not dad." Dom chuckles at her amused. "You are not funny."

"Hey, Nicole." Tej gets their attention, he points something out. "I don't see your knives on you."

Nicole walks over to them. "Not supposed to but I do have them on me."

"Now that's some scary ninja shit." Roman points.

Brian and Tej chuckled at this as Dom just smirks.

"So it doesn't feel weird getting all dressed up girly like that." Roman asks. "Cause I been use to you wearing pants and leather jackets. This, this is kind of weird for me."

Nicole playfully rolls her eyes. "Good to know me wearing a dress is weird around here."

"Very weird." Tej agreed.

"So we all agree?" Roman asks.

Ramsey shook her head at Roman with a slight laugh. "Don't listen to them, I for one like your outfit. You look pretty dressed up like a girly, girl. You should do it more often actually."

Roman snorts a laugh making Nicole give him a look. "Did you just use the words Nicole and girly girl in the same sentence." Ramsey rolled her eyes. "That is never gonna happen. It barley happens, I'm surprised we got her in that."

"Nicole has a girly side." Ramsey defends.

"I'm sorry, have you really met her mother?" Roman points to Nicole making a face.

"What about her mother?" Letty walks down the steps getting their attention.

All of them turned around shocked to see Letty all dressed up wearing a red dress with her hair done and wearing make up. Nicole and Ramsey shook their heads at how Tej and Roman jaws dropped when they saw her.

Dom walked over as his gaze never left Letty for a second and it was only because this was his second time seeing her in a dress like that. The last time she was in a dress they were in the DR at their wedding but none of the family knew about it, not even Nicole. He wanted to tell Letty badly what she was to him and the bond they really had but he had to restrain from her memory being gone.

"I see where I get these looks from." Nicole folded her arms across her chest with a smile.

"My, my, my." Roman shook his head with a grin. "It's a whole nother level baby."

Dom met Letty at the end of the steps as she looked at him with a raised brow and a small smile.

Letty looked over Dom's shoulder at Roman. "What? You boy's never saw a girl in a dress before."

"I mean I have but you know..." Roman stumbles a bit. "I-I never quite seen you..." He trailed off. "Looking so, is that boluptuous?"

"That's with a B." Tej corrects. "It's voluptuous."

"Oh voluptuous." Roman compliments with a nod. "See Nicole, you get to look like that when you get older. Now that-" He points to Letty. "that itself is a blessing for men in the world."

Nicole shook her head. "Shutup Roman."

"Make that shutup times two." Brian agrees.

Roman held his hands out in defense. "That was a compliment."

Letty chuckles, she turned her attention back in front of her to stare in the eyes of Dom. "You ready to do this?" She asks, Letty smiles as she steps down and walks away from him.

Dom watched her go as he was lost for words but still wore a smirk. Just like that same time, the sight of her was able to make him loose his train of thought and focus only on her. He shook his head at this, it shocked him at how no matter what the bond between them was still there even if she didn't see it herself. All he wanted to do was say three words to her but the Letty now would look at him crazy so he just had to continue to wait.

Nicole smiled when her mother approached her.

"Like looking in a mirror." Letty says with a chuckle as she puts her arm around her. "Almost look as good as your mom."

Nicole scoffs. "Excuse me? Almost?"

Letty laughs, the two of them and a smiling Ramsey walked past the guys.

"Pick your jaws up and let's go." Letty says back to them.

"You heard the lady." Tej followed as he picked up his bag.

"They ain't gotta tell me twice, especially the one in the black with the english accent." Roman fix his bowtie and followed.

Brian chuckled with a shake of his head as he watched Dom come to stand next to him, Brian looks to his left.

"And you wonder why I had to keep a gun around?" Dom jokes with a smirk.

"Oh I see why." Brian nodded, he patted Dom's back. "Let's get going."

The two of them met up with the others as they headed down the large Abu Dhabi hotel staircase. The dresses of Letty and Nicole blew in the hot wind as they walked down to the bottom.

All of them got into their cars that were waiting at the end of the steps. Ramsey drove with Tej and Nicole went with Roman as it was all apart of the plan they went over last night.

Dom picked up his talkie that was in the car. "Alright, remember. In and out, we get the drive, we get Ramsey's device back."

"Got it." Letty voice came in.

"Loud and clear man." Brian says.

"Me and Ramsey will be ready on our end." Tej said.

Nicole smirks. "Let's go crash a party."

"We could atleast eat some of the food before we steal from him, right?" Roman asks.

Ramsey sighs. "Good lord."

"Roman." Nicole sighed.

"Unbelievable." Tej scoffed.

"What?" Roman questioned.

Dom chuckles. "Let's go."

The car engines revved as they pulled out of the lot right behind the other and headed down the road...

* * *

 **That was chapter 49, I'm so sorry it took so long and because of it this will be a two part update for you guys. I just got tied up with school and some more things so this was again on me but don't forget to leave a review and see you guys soon!**

 **Chapter 50- A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 3**


	51. A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 3

_A/N- Thanks if you left a review for the last chapter. I don't really have a not for this chapter except to say Happy 50 chapters and thanks to the people that hang in there for updates. A lot has been going on with me personally and dealing with just a lot of family issues, it's been hard and writing is just my one thing that helps me forget about all of that. I promise you I don't forget about this story just personally life problems do play a big part. But enough about me, here is the update!_

* * *

 _~Chapter 50- A Trip To Abu Dhabi Pt 3~_

 ** _'Penthouse of the Joradnian Prince'_**

The elevator dinged as Letty and Dom walked on it.

Dom hits the button as the doors closed, he stood back to look at Letty as he watched her still in awe from earlier. She smoothed her hands down her dress but looked over at him when she caught him staring at her with a small smile.

"What?" Letty questions him with a blushed smirk. "Is something wrong?"

Dom walked over. "There's a billion things wrong." He stopped in front of her. "But not in this moment."

Letty fixed his tie. "You look handsome."

"I feel awkward." Dom admits.

Letty gave a light chuckle. "You and me both. I think were so bad that we have our own daughter feeling weird that she's in a dress. But we still look great." She took her hands down.

Dom stares at her. "Just seeing you dressed like this just reminds me of something."

Letty smirks in thought. "Of what?"

"Old times." He says taking her hand.

Letty looked down at their hands, flashbacks came through her mind but this time they were more clear. It was a flashback of her and Dom standing somewhere facing each other with candles around him. An image of the cross chain showed followed by their voices.

As quickly as they came the images had left making Letty gasp lowly in shock. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked down trying to figure out what just happened.

Dom leaned his head down to make eye contact with her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Letty shakes it off as she looked down at the floor.

Dom looked at the elevator doors when it dinged as it had reached the floor, he lets Letty's hands go. "Showtime." He walked off the elevator onto the upper balcony of the staircase.

Letty followed him off as the sound the DJ music and people socializing could be heard. The penthouse was beautiful and you can tell somebody riched lived there. It was dancer's down on the first floor as the guest roamed the lower and upper level of the penthouse.

"About time." Nicole walked up the stairs with her dress trailing behind her. "You try being down there with Roman talking and watching half naked women walking around. I thought we had him fixed."

Dom smirks walking down the steps past her. "Be sure to stay with your mother."

"Loud and clear." Nicole reached the top to see Letty looking over the railing balcony. "This view is freaking awesome." She approached to stand next to her.

"Talk about future goals huh?" Letty smirks.

Roman's voice came through on their ear piece. _"No, no, no. Listen, man. They're telling me they party like this every day."_ He says walking through the other guest and watching the gold glittered dancers on the table. _"On this level they party every day. This is crazy. I might have to move out here."_

Letty took a drink from one of the waitresses coming by, Nicole continued to scan around the room. She looks ahead, her brows furrowed together as she felt like someone was staring at her from below. Nicole eyes slowly went to the side to look down, she saw some of the woman surrounding the guy who she assumed was the Jordanian Prince.

"Looks like princey does have back up." Nicole mumbled.

Letty continued drinking but her eyes went to the women below that were dressed in uniforms. There was one standing next to them that had on a dress but her mug and piercing stare looked serious.

Taking the drink down, Letty smirks and looks back around as if she noticed nothing. "The one with the evil look, dress is cute."

"Background check on the prince. Apparently some of his female bodyguards took extreme training especially the blonde one, named Kara. From my assumption she just may be the toughest, not much is on her records though." Nicole smirked. "But then again not everything is on paper." She rested a hand on the rail with a small smile as she just looked back around the room. "She's looking at you pretty hard mom, better watch out. It didn't say if she like men or not."

Letty chuckles. "You better watch out. I'm not the only one standing here." Nicole giggled.

"Guys I think I'm gonna start a new culture." Roman says still talking. "It's called Blarab. You know like black Arab."

Nicole made an amused face. "What Roman?"

Dom had met up with Brian as the two of them went towards the bar. "How are we looking, Tej?"

"We're almost in position." Tej says as he could be heard through all their ear pieces. "Okay, so this is how it works. We got to move in sync if we're gonna pull this off." He starts to set up his computer along with Ramsey behind him. "So let's go over it to make sure everyone clearly understands their roles."

"Roman that means you." Nicole says.

"Especially Roman." Tej agreed.

Roman continues walking among people with his drink. "You know what, both of you are being real unprofessional right now."

Nicole chuckles along with Letty.

Tej spoke up again. "The God's Eye chip is hidden in a speed drive installed in the Prince's car, which he keeps in a safe room vault."

"I make 8 to 10 plainclothes security." Brian says scanning the room.

Dom looked over his shoulder. "Not to mention the Prince and his personal bodyguards that Nicole mentioned."

"Security cameras are clustered by the north wall. That's where the vault is." Brian looks at the camera's.

"We got to get in that vault, we got to tap into the security system. Which can be accessed in the prince's bedroom." Tej said after them.

"All right, guys." Letty finishes her drink. "Were going in." She backed up. "Come on Nicky."

"Right behind you." Nicole made eye contact with one of the body guards in uniform with a glare. She turned around and walked off to catch up with Letty.

The blonde woman with the dress on had tapped some of the unformed female body guards shoulder to follow her.

"You two be careful." Dom says as he had caught what the blonde just did.

Letty and Nicole walked down the hall where no people were and headed around the corner. A security guy wearing a suit guarded a two doored room.

"Excuse me." Letty calls out to him, she sat her glass down on the table as she continued approaching. "We have a question."

The guy started speaking to them in another language.

"I'm sorry, we really aren't from here." Nicole says with a confused expression. "We were just looking for..."

"The party is that way." He raises his voice more sternly.

Letty looked back in the direction he pointed confused. "What?"

"This room is off-limits." He said annoyed as he continued pointing. "Now go."

Nicole continued walking. "I'm sorry but-" She grabbed his arm with a twist and yanked him into her elbow face first as he fell back against the door out cold.

Letty watched her in shock. "I'm starting to wonder why I worry about you."

Nicole smirks back at her. "Give me a hand."

Both of them pull him back to sit up in the corner by the door, Nicole walked in the room. Letty followed in behind her as she closed the doors making sure they weren't followed.

 _"Now, once we tapped in. Ramsey and I can hack into the network and pop the door so you can get in and get that-"_ Tej was cut off by Roman.

"Wait, wait, wait. You missed a step." Roman says. "What about my steps? What am I supposed to be doing?"

"No, we didn't miss anything. You're special teams." Tej replies. "So when we need you, do what you do best."

"And that is?" Ramsey and Nicole question in unison

Tej sighed. "Shine brightly like only Roman Pearce can do."

Roman grins. "Ha-ha. See? Now we talking.

Letty headed down the small hall of the room. "All right Tej, were in."

"All right, find the phonejack. The tap always runs behind that." Tej said.

Letty went over to a part in the room, she kneeled down and took something off to reveal wires. Her leg showed as the cutter and band that Nicole had gave her could now be seen. Nicole walked around the room, she looked out the window at how high they were.

Nicole shook her head. "I really am starting to hate heights."

"Okay I'm here." Letty says.

 _"Alright, it's gonna be a 350-megahertz CAT5e cable."_ Tej said, Nicole raised a brow looking over at Letty who looked up confused. _"They probably got a couple dozen back there but this will be the bonded pair with the plenum coat."_

Letty sighs. "English, Tej."

"The orange wire I think?" Nicole says unsure.

 _"And that is why she is my favorite niece, but Nicole is right it will be the orange wire."_ Tej agreed with her.

Letty smirks, she took the clips and cut the wire allowing Tej and Ramsey to do their work.

Nicole gets up and walks over. "You got it?"

Letty nodded. "Good to go."

Tej typed away as he could now see the security footage and was in the system. "All right ladies and gentlemen, we are in the pilot seat."

"All right, Roman." Ramsey said warily. "Do whatever it is you do."

 _ **'Downstairs at the Party'**_

Roman looked around, he saw a couple of girls sitting down and approached them.

"Excuse me, excuse me are you Jasmine?" Roman asks the one in the middle, all three of them looked at him confused and thrown off. "It's your birthday right, take my hand, happy birthday to you." Roman took her hand and helps her up. "This way, this way."

Tej looked at the camera with a headshake. _"Oh God, no. Not the birthday routine."_

Nicole sighed on her end. _"Lord help him."_

Roman led the girl and her friends through the crowd and to the front were the DJ and mics were. "Excuse me, so sorry." He moved past people. "I'm coming through, sorry. Right this way." Roman put them to the side as this was catching people's attention. "Excuse me one second." He went over to the DJ table and got a mic but the DJ was putting up a fight for it. "My brother, my brother."

The DJ starts to object. "Man, you ain't supposed to..."

Roman finally snatched it out his grip. "Sir, thank you so much." He chuckles it off, people looked over along with the Prince and his secuirty as his bodyguards were now gone. "All right, listen, people. Please, everybody, gather around." The people from the party started to gather up the front. "Understand something, right now. Listen to what I'm telling y'all." Dom and Brian quietly made their way pass and to the back past security that was walking up front because of Roman. The two of them slolwy slid in the back unseen thanks to him. "We are here to celebrate Jasmines 18th birthday." He motions to the girl and her friends who was still confused. "Happy birthday my dear." Roman smiles, he starts to sing. "Happy birthday to you. To you, too youuu."

Nicole sighs. _"I wish didn't hear all of that."_

 _"Lucky you, I can't unsee it."_ Tej shook his head making a face. _"Oh, I wish I didn't see that."_ He sighed.

Dom and Brian had got back into the room.

"Ramsey, open it up for us." Dom says.

Ramsey types on her computer. _"Copy that. You're in."_

The vault of the door lifted to let the two of them inside as the lights came on showing the red super car in the middle. Dom and Brian looks at the car shocked as the two of them walked around getting a good look at it.

"Do you realize what this is?" Brian points down at it still in awe. "LYKAN HyperSport. $3.4 million. Zero-to-SO in less than three seconds. There's seven of these things in the world and this guy keeps it locked up in a vault."

Dom shook his head. "Nothing's sadder than locking a beast in a cage."

"Now I really want to punch him in the face." Brian nods.

Dom goes to the front of the car. "Okay. Let's get to work."

Brian gets out his small flashlight and tool. Dom grabbed a good hold of the front of it and lifts it up a bit with a grunt as it was just enough space for somebody to get under. Brian put his flashlight in his mouth and got underneath of the car.

He pokes his head back out. "You got this, right?"

Dom gave him a strained face. "Go."

Brian nods and slides back under with a nod.

 _ **'Meanwhile, with Letty and Nicole'**_

"Let's get back downstairs before your uncle Roman gets in trouble." Letty says heading to the door.

"Hopefully he's still distracting by time we get down there." Nicole chuckled.

The two of them hit the corner, they walk down the hall as Letty opens the doors and looked to step out with Nicole, the two of them stopped with a gasp. Kara and the rest of the bodyguards had walked down the hall, the group of women stopped as they glared at Letty and Nicole.

Kara glares, her brows furrowed together when she noticed something as she looked to the side to see one of their men out cold. Letty and Nicole followed her gaze to the guy before looking back at her, Kara slowly turned her shocked glare to them.

Letty smirks. "Would you believe we knocked him out with our charm?"

Kara gave a quick smirk at the joke until it dropped back down into a glare. "You bitches ain't that charming."

Nicole raised an amused brow. "Wow your mean, pantyhose to tight?"

That only looked to anger them as the bodyguards glared. Letty and Nicole smirks dropped into serious looks as they watched them carefully.

The two of them both pulled the doors to try and close them but it was to late as the women wearing uniforms had kicked them open and started attacking them. They threw kicks at both Letty and Nicole, Letty blocked a kick but ended up getting punched in the face to send her stumbling back.

Nicole weaved one punch and blocked another, one of them ran and tackled her down as they went tumbling down the hall. Two of them ran behind to go after Nicole as the other three focused on Letty.

Kara put her hand to her ear piece. "Intruders, lock the place down." She headed inside.

 _ **'With Ramsey and Tej'**_

Their computers started going off as the systems were starting to fail.

"No, no, no. Tej, your magic trick is failing, we're losing systems." Rmasey goes to the oher computers to try and stop it.

"I know, I see." Tej shook his head. "Letty and Nicole might have got caught."

"Tej, talk to me." Dom's voice came through. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying, but their security system is locking us out." Tej says typing away.

 ** _'Back with Roman'_**

"All right, listen ladies and gentlemen..." Roman stops when he saw the Prince and the rest of his female bodyguards walk through the crowd to see him. "Oh, there he is." The Prince glares. "These are your dancers?" Roman does a little dance. "This is a party baby!"

 _ **'Back with Nicole and Letty'**_

Letty blocked one of their kicks but another one sent her over the couch with a flip. She got back to her feet as one of them came over the couch but was met with a hard punch to the face by Letty.

Kara slowly walks to watch this.

Letty looks back. "Nicole!"

Nicole got to her feet with a stumble, she was able to block the girl's kick but fell back over one the rolling chest draw. that decorated the floor. The other two ran to her, Nicole puts her foot against the chest and gives it a strong push forward.

It rolled and tripped the girls as they fell face first on it.. The first girl ran and used the chest to jump off of, Nicole got up as her back was against the wall but she felt a big mirror against her.

The woman went to hit her with a big boot, Nicole moves shaking her up. Nicole watched her turn around and kneed her in the stomach to send her hovering over in pain. Another one of the guards came who had recovered had came running from behind, Nicole donkey kicked her back away.

She looked back and was caught with a right hook across the side of her face, Nicole went to throw a punch but got her hand grabbed along with her other one.

"Not good without hands are you." The woman teased.

Nicole glares, she hits her with a headbutt that made her cry out and quickly let Nicole go to favor her forehead. The guard looks up, Nicole runs and kicks her hard in the stomach to send her flying back into the mirror. The sound of glass could be heard shattering, the woman fell down to the floor as glass rained down.

One of the woman grabbed Nicole from behind in a tight headlock and starts to drag her back and choke her out.

Letty hit one of the girls she was dealing with on the side with a knee to the stomach, she held her and kicked the one ahead away. Taking the first girl she slammed her head down onto a plate of glass cups. Letting her go she lifted her leg and landed a kick down to the crotch of the guard who she hit earlier. The woman muffled out a scream in pain from feeling the heel.

The one from before had got back up as her and Letty started trading hits.

Kara watched Letty but looked back behind her when she heard commotion.

Nicole grabbed a hold of the arm around her neck as she was struggling for air. The one who got kicked back into the mirror had got up with a sharp piece of broken glass in her hand. Nicole eyes widened when she ran to her with it. Nicole quickly stomped on the foot of the other guard to get free, she spun under to get behind her.

A picture frame on the table caught her attention as she quickly grabbed it up, the guard spins around to grab her. Nicole broke the glass frame across the side of her face, she spun hitting a spinning back fist that sent her falling off the steps. She fell onto the champagne table that was there.

 _"Nicole what's going on?"_ Tej asked from his end.

The woman with the glass got closer as Nicole went wide eyed when she saw this.

"Not now Tej!" Nicole says to him.

The body guard slashed the glass in her direction, Nicole weaved it once and was able to do it again as the second time was almost to close to her face. She jabbed it forward again, Nicole dodges it and grabs her arm, she twisted it and elbowed her right in the center.

A crack was heard as the woman cried out and drops the knife, she fell to floor holding her arm that felt broken or dislocated.

The one from the champagne table was finally getting back up, Nicole snatched a knife off her side with a spin and threw it ahead. It hit the woman who was getting up in the back of her calf hamstring as she went back down to the floor with a yell.

Nicole spun back and hit the one down in front of her with a kick to the center of her chest to send her down. The woman held her arm still in pain.

"Not good with your hands are you?" Nicole spit to the side. She snapped her attention back ahead when she heard her mother fighting.

Letty grabbed the woman's arm but was met with a punch that made her let her go, the woman went to swing again. Nicole ran over, Letty ducked and crawled under her swing to be behind her, Nicole used her heel to kick her back. The guard stumbles back, Letty grabs her by the arm and swings her around to throw her face first in the wall.

Another came from behind with a scream, Letty caught her by her foot when she threw a kick. "Nicky!"

Nicole threw a throwing knife that hit her in the stomach, Letty pushes her back and pulls the drapes down over her. One of the women Letty had earlier had slowly lifted her head from the glass. Letty sees this as she turns, she lets out a yell and kicks her back down in the glass to knock her out.

Letty looked at the women Nicole had taken care of and patted her back. "Now that is the work of my child." Nicole smiles. Kara stepped down getting their attention, Letty glared ahead at her. "Get downstairs Nicole."

Nicole looked back and forth in between them. "Are you sure? Dad told me-"

"I know what he said but I'm fine." Letty assured. "Go."

Nicole nods and backs up, she looks at her mother and Kara one last time before making a run for the door.

Kara pressed her hand to her ear. "Karen, a kid is coming you way. Grab her." She looked back at Letty. "Bringing your kid to a fight is not really good parenting."

"Don't worry about what I do with my kid." Letty puts her hair up and motions for her to come to her. "Worry about yourself."

Kara got ready with a glare. "Thank god you two showed up, these parties bore me to death."

Letty got ready when she ran to her and was met with a punch that sent her back.

 _ **'Back out at the party'**_

Nicole walked around the corner back to where her and Letty were before. She ran and looked over the balcony at Roman who was still doing his thing.

 _"Nicole, Nicole you alright?"_ Tej comes through. _"Are you and Letty good?"_

"Were fine Tej, we just ran into some-"

"Ah!" Nicole screams as she was cut off by getting snatched back by her hair and thrown back on the floor.

She screams in shock, rolling back she was on her knees looking ahead at the woman in front of her with wide eyes.

Another blonde woman was there, this made her look confused as she didn't remember seeing her or about the prince having another one. She looked similar to Kara but their dresses were a bit different.

"Damn, you got past the guards." Karen flips her hair back. "That's cute. I really hope Kara makes quick work of that bitch in there because I actually like these parties."

 _"Nicole, Nicole!"_ Ramsey calls for her on her end. _"Are you still there?"_

Nicole glared ahead at Karen. "I'm here, tell Brian and my dad to get out of there." She took her ear piece out despite hearing Tej talking.

Karen motions for her to get up. "Let's go pretty girl."

Nicole slowly took her shoes off as Karen couldn't see because of how long her dress was.

Karen hears a crash coming from the room Nicole was just in and looked in that direction. Nicole grabbed her shoe and threw it at her, the shoe hit the older woman in the face making her stumble back. A bare foot Nicole ran and grabbed a hold of her, Karen kneed her in the stomach as this commotion got people's attention from the first floor.

Nicole rams Karen ribs against the railing making Karen let her go, she smacked Nicole across the face. Nicole shook the smack off and kicks her in the stomach, Karen went to step but got knocked across the side of her face. This stunned Karen until she got smacked across the face, Nicole grabbed her and kneed her repeatedly in the stomach.

Karen grabbed her in a headlock and rammed her back in the wall, Nicole reversed it and rammed Karen back into the elevator but Karen still didn't let her go. Nicole palmed Karen's face while gripping her hair, and starts slamming the back of Karen's head to the point it created a big dent.

Letting out a scream, Nicole did it again making Karen finally let her go. Karen got her foot under her and powerfully kicks Nicole away before she could do it again.

Nicole stumbles back to fall against the balcony with a huff. Karen marched over as she was getting up, she grabbed her up by the throat with both hands and starts to choke her. People looked up with a scream and concern when they saw Nicole being choked halfway off the balcony.

Roman does a double take, he went wide eyed and looked back ahead. "Uh don't worry about that. They, they are just actors. It's not a party without fake fighters right." He laughs nervously.

 _ **'With Brian and Dom'**_

Dom could hear the commotion going on the outside, he looked up when the gates to the vault started closing on them.

"Brian, faster." Dom says to Brian who was still under the gate.

 _"It's some feisty shit going on out here, what's going on?"_ Roman yells over his end. _"Because we need to hurry things up!"_

Tej cursed. _"Shit! Not the gate! Not the gate!"_ He shook his head. _"We're playing all the defense we can up here but we're gonna lose. You gotta hurry up."_

Security guards ran to the room that they were in.

 _"Guys, get out of there right now. You've got an army heading your way."_ Ramsey warns. " _And Nicole and Letty are to busy."_

 _"No Nicole is getting damn near choked off a balcony and I don't see Letty."_ Roman says.

"Brian, get out! Forget it!" Dom says, Brian slides out from under the car as Dom puts it down. "Tej, we're taking the car."

 ** _'Back at the Party'_**

People were still watching Karen and Nicole on the second level.

Nicole struggled for air as her feet was loosing more touch with the ground, she felt herself going over more and more. Karen had a bloody nose from the damage Nicole had did, she glared and tightened her grip around her throat. Nicole looked at how high they were, she wrapped her legs around Karen's waist and forced her body back up. Karen was thrown off when Nicole grabbed her hair with a death grip as it felt like she was ripping her hair out.

Karen felt herself being overpowered back, Nicole was slowly pushing herself up more and more. Nicole waited until it was safe, she death gripped her hair and started forarming her Karen across the head. Karen felt the last blow, she pulls her back over and throws Nicole to the side.

Nicole fell to the floor with a tumble but rolls back up to rest on her knees as all her hair fell in her face. She coughed holding her throat and was trying to gasp for air. Karen held the side of her head as she was still light headed from the forearms to the skull.

"This is what I do. You know what I'm saying? As far as I'm..." Roman was still talking but was approached by some security as they started to try and get the mic from him. "My man, what's going on?"

Karen stumbled up to a good stance by the stairs when the blows from Nicole had started to wear off.

A tussling Letty and Kara came around the corner trying to get power over the other. Nicole glared ahead, she ran and tackled Karen with a scream as both girls went flying and tumbling down the steps. Letty and Kara fought over by the balcony railing, they both flipped over the top and came crashing down on the now broken piano.

Both scenes caught people's attention as they screamed and moved back. Roman turned back wide eyed as he didn't see what happened to Nicole but he did see Letty. People backed away from the commotion along with the security.

Roman rushed to Letty who turned over completely out of it. "Letty? Letty, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Nicole and Karen landed at the end of the steps making people scream. Karen got to her feet, Nicole used her knee to push herself up, Karen speared her into the crowd of people getting Roman's attention. Nicole got her feet under and kicked her over top

Karen holds her back and gets up, Nicole crawled over to the bar and grabs a champagne bottle before falling back to the floor. Nicole reached a shaky hand for the bar, Karen glared and marched over to her.

Karen snatched her up by her arm. "You little b-"

Nicole turns and breaks the bottle over her head making people react in shock. Karen fell out to the floor as Nicole dropped to the floor away from the broken glass. She crawled away holding her ankle that was now in pain from the stairs.

The sound of a loud engine had caught everybody's attention.

A car crashed through breaking the gate as everybody was rushing to get out of the way. Nicole pulled herself up to her feet wide eyed to see it was the super car they had came to break into.

Nicole sighs out of breath. "I can now see why we don't get invited anywhere."

 _ **( Elevator dings )**_

Nicole heard this making her brows knot together and slowly turn around.

The doors open as a man in a suit calmly walked off, Nicole eyes widened along with Roman who was helping Letty up. Nicole's heart stopped as she took a limped step backed in shock.

Deckard lifted the machine gun in his hand

"Let's go!" Roman shouts.

Deckard let's off serval rounds in the air scarring people. Everybody in the area started running and screaming to get out of there as the bullets were still going off.

Roman led Letty out the exit. "Stay with me, I got you. Nicole come on!" He yelled over the commontion.

Nicole was still in shock but she started to come to and was about to move. Screaming people ran past and knocked her over on the floor which made another pain shoot through her ankle.

Dom and Brian looked to where they had came from and was shocked to see Deckard there.

Nicole winced in pain and hopped up to her feet slowly to not do any more damage to herself.

Deckard had ceased his fire and scanned around the room but stopped when his eyes landed on her. Nicole caught this and stared back at him with a glare, Dom looked through the running people and was able to see the two of them.

"Why isn't she moving?" Brian questions.

Dom looks at her. "Get out of there Nicole..."

Deckard glared back at her. "There's one Toretto." His eyes went to the car who's engine reeved. "And there's the other."

Nicole watched his movements, Deckard quickly aimed the gun at her, she took in a breath and took off running as he shot at her. Dom slammed his foot on the gas making the car take off, despite the pain going through her ankle Nicole kept running even with a slight limp.

Nicole jumped over a couch to get out of fire and eye sight, she hit the other side on her stomach with a slight yell of pain.

Deckard stopped his shooting when a couple of the security came over to try and stop him. The car was slowly getting closer to him as he was making quick work of them.

Nicole got up on her knees and peeks over the couch. Dom hit a turn and used the end of the car to hit Deckard and send him over the top.

"Nicole!" Ramsey calls out in a whisper.

Nicole snapped her head in the direction of her voice with still a look of panic on her face. Ramsey was in one of the exit doors.

"Ramsey?" Nicole breathes out in shock.

"Come on, hurry up." Ramsey motions her over with a hand.

Nicole looked back when she heard shooting, she saw Deckard shooting at the car and saw that her dad was distracting him for a reason. Ramsey ducks when she heard more bullets, Nicole gets herself up and crawls over to the exit without being seen by Deckard.

Nicole stumbled up and out the exit door, she almost fell but Tej caught her just in time. Ramsey closed the door shut behind them with a loud sigh.

"We got you Nicky." Tej assured, Nicole sighed in relief and held onto him. "You good?"

"Had better days." Nicole shook her head. "Where's my mom and Roman?"

"Their safe don't worry. Let's get you the hell out of here first." Tej helped her on his back and quickly made his way down the steps as Ramsey followed behind with his bag.

Dom saw Nicole crawl out a door, he switched gears as he went straight ahead.

Deckard switched his gun, he loaded up something different inside and started shooting them at the car.

Dom continued to speed up as the car was heading straight for the window.

Brain eyes widened as he slowly started to see what his friend was doing. "Dom, cars don't fly!" The car got closer and closer. "Cars don't fly! Holy shit!" He held on.

The car crashed through the window as Deckard shot the last round and hit the back of the car.

Deckard walked to the edge and watched as the car flew to the other building and crashed though. He lowered the gun with a glare and looks back to see Nicole was no longer there and had somehow got away.

"Little sneak was always good at getting away." Deckard mumbled, he walked back but stepped on something and saw it was one of Nicole's throwing knives. He bends down and picked it up with a glare. "You'll come to me sooner or later. " Deckard threw the knife back into the chest of one of the security guards he saw getting up.

The man lets out a yell when the knife hits him in the heart and falls to the floor.

Deckard scoffed. "Bloody amateurs." He walked off.

 _ **{ At the meet up }**_

Tej lets Nicole down off his back, she hissed from her ankle.

"You sure your alright?" Ramsey asks.

"I'm fine." Nicole assured her.

"Yo!" Roman held his arms up by the parked cars.

Letty got her car as she no longer had on the red dress that had got damaged, she wore Roman's suit jacket as cover.

Closing the door behind her, she quickly made her way over to them. "Nicole." Nicole limped over and fell against her mother in a hug, Letty had tears in her eyes as she held her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Nicole brows furrowed together. "Why are you sorry? I tackled her down the steps."

Letty wanted to explain to her why she was really sorry as everything about her memory was just coming back to her in waves. The things she didn't remember before about Nicole, Dom, and everyone in genral had came back and she didn't know if it was because of the fall or what.

"Nevermind that." Letty shook it off. "Are you okay?"

Nicole pulled back. "Yeah." She unbuttons the maxi coat and took it off to reaveal her white silk romper underneath. "I just need these shoes off and I should be asking if you alright. You went over a balcony."

"Kara broke somewhat of my fall." Letty jokes. Nicole smirks but winced, Letty helped her to the car. "Let's get those heels off you. Where is Dom?" Letty questions Tej and Ramsey.

"Keeping Deckard busy." Tej says.

"Was keeping him busy." Brian walked in the area. "While also being the first car to fly."

Letty tossed Nicole shoes in the car, she looks at Brian confused. "Run that by me again?"

Nicole sat against the hood massaging her foot. "Cars don't fly, unless your driving with Domonic Toretto."

Dom came over to catch up with Brian. "We got the device."

"You guys got it?" Ramsey was shocked.

"Um after all that we better have it." Roman says with his hands on his hips. "I never saw that many violent females in my life. Unless it was them fighting over me."

"In your damn dreams." Tej states to a snicker from Ramsey.

Dom went over to Nicole who looks up along with Letty. "You two alright?"

"Were fine Dom." Letty nods. "A little sore but okay."

"Try a lot." Nicole rubs her head. "I'm gonna be feeling that for weeks. What happened to Deckard?"

Dom looked down. "He got away but we got what we needed."

"He got away?" Nicole asks with disappointment.

"I just wanted to get you out of there, with this we can still find him." Dom puts his arm around her, Nicole laid her head against her dad as she was just happy he was okay. "This will all be over soon." His eyes went up to look into Letty's. "I promise things are gonna go back to how they use to be."

Letty nods. "They are."

"Ramsey." Dom looks back at her. "You know where we can fire this thing up at?"

"I may have somewhere." Ramsey says unsure.

"Good, Brian call you know who and let him know." Dom helps Nicole up. "The quicker we get this over the better." He takes off his suit jacket and puts it on her shoulders. Nicole looked up when he put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure your okay?"

"Yes." Nicole smiled. "I just got a sore ankle, it will be fine. Other then all of that, how did I do?"

Dom pats her back. "Just like I thought you would." He shows her cross chain back to her. "Think this is yours."

"I'm surprised it didn't get lost in the big car leap." Nicole rolls her eyes, she took it and limps around him.

"Get in the car smart mouth." Dom motions to the car.

Letty gives his arm a pat as she walked around to get in the back with Nicole.

Dom watched Letty get in the back with Nicole as she was trying to clean her up and make sure she was okay. No matter how much Letty could never see it, the mother in her was still there and it showed more then she thought.

Ramsey got in the car with Tej and Roman as the the three of them were ready.

"Let's get going!" Roman calls out.

Brian opens the passenger door to the car. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dom gets in the car.

The two cars quickly pulled out from behind the building and made their way down the sunset streets of Abu Dhabi.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the delay guys. I have just been going through a lot personally but I have not and will never forget about this story. I still want to keep it going if people are with me on it. I promise I am here to stay but don't forget to leave a review and see you guys soon as it might be a chapter a lot of people have been waiting for!**

 **Chapter 51- The Student Follows The Teacher**


End file.
